


AFLF: Season Five

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: As the Feathers Lightly Fall [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel!Austria, Antonio Is An Ass, Aphrodisiacs, As the Feathers Lightly Fall, Both in the plot and the characters, But FUCK SOME OTHER PIECES OF SHIT, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Demon!South Italy, Demon!Spain, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Episode one of W-TF will be posted on, Expect Changes, F/F, F/M, FOR YOUR HEART AND SOUL, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Height Changes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM, Light politics, Lots of new and implied pairings, Lots of torture, M/M, Magic, May 29th, Molestation, Multi, Older!Spain, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Short!Austria, Sister season to Wind-Tossed Feathers on zelda_creator 's page!, Slow Burn, Tall!Spain, That was shameless. Completely shameless, This Fic Will Kill Your Soul, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Wingfic, Younger!Austria, Younger!South Italy, but in a good way, you'll see i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 149,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: Goodbyes are excruciating, and waiting is agony. But sometimes the return is the worst pain of all.Read Seasons One, Two, Three, and Four before Season Five.Script/screenplay format.





	1. Season 5, The First Episode, Episode 93: The Angel Laws

*****It's been four months since Roderich left, and three months since Antonio received the invite from Ivan to come to the North, along with the other kings to discuss laws concerning angels. Shivering in the chambers Ivan provided him, Antonio frowns, grabbing Lovino and holding him close as he heats himself up; the two demons staying close to each other ever since Roderich left. Antonio lays a few affectionate pecks on his little lover's neck, hoping to put him at ease.

Romano: (Curls up in Antonio's arms, softly purring in the king's warmth and kisses.)  Bastard's house is so _cold_. You'd think it'd be warmer to combat the cold. . .

Spain: (Nuzzles the smaller demon.)  The North is not meant for fire, just as the South is not meant for ice. Opposites that strong just don't work well with us.

Romano: (Mutters.)  Stupid. (Gently leans into Antonio, kissing the demon deeply. Softly, when he pulls away.)  We could always warm up another way . . .

Spain: (Tiny smile, murmuring back in the other’s ear.)  After the meeting? Then we can stay as warm as we like . . .

Romano: (Smirks, kissing Antonio's neck lovingly.)  Sounds good to me. . .

Spain: (Purrs, holding Lovino close, his wings keeping the warmth in a little pocket where they're sitting. Unfortunately, it isn't long before he has to go to the meeting, separating from the other and tucking him into the warm bed.)  I'll be back in a few hours, at the most, alright?

Romano: (Kisses him before the king goes.)  Be safe. I'll be here waiting when you return.

Spain: (Returns the kiss, looking a little hesitant to leave.)

Romano: (Softly.)  I'll be safe. I'll lock the door when you go.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's face lovingly.)  Te quiero.

Romano: (Reassuringly kisses back.)  Ti amo. Go; you don't want to be late.

Spain: (Nods, pecking Lovino one last time before sweeping off to the meeting room, glad that they're finally talking about angels in Hell and the laws surrounding them.)

Russia: (Smiles as all of the kings start to drift into the meeting room, the oldest of them cracking his knuckles once before taking his seat.)  Come, let us all sit, comrades.

Spain: (Takes his seat between Francis and Joao, patiently waiting as all the kings take their seats.)

Russia: (When they're all seated, Ivan grins.)  Welcome, all, to the North. I thank you all for coming to this meeting to discuss slavery laws regarding angels and the future of our interactions between the children of Hell and the children of Heaven. May we come to an agreement regarding these doves that will last centuries to come. Would anyone like to open with a suggestion? My advisor Eduard will be transcribing the entire meeting and making key notes of the laws.

France: (Raises a hand casually.)  This may seem rather obvious, but I feel it should be stated outright: Those who are not kings or queens of Hell should not be allowed to purchase angels.  (After a moment, he suggests.) Unless that demon has written permission from their king?

Denmark: (Nods.)  Even then, it should be used very limitedly.

Sweden: (Nods.)  I am in agreement with this proposal.

Germany: I am also in agreement. However, I feel certain rules should be put in place. Angels cannot be traded after such purchases without additional permission from their king, or they will become property of said king.

Portugal: If that is to be the case, then I put forward we have a international record of what angels are in Hell at all times that is regularly updated.

Spain: Agreed. With detailed registration for each and every angel, including age, type, physical features, et cetera.

Prussia: Awesome. Though to make sure that no one tries to alter an angel to look different and then claim it is another angel entirely, may I suggest that each angel brought to Hell is 'chipped' in some fashion? As to prevent any from getting lost in Hell's system. And the place where the angel is chipped will be in the international angel register.

Germany: Ja. Preventing foul play is important both for the safety and security of the angels, as well as the protection of the property of the owners of the angels. A chipping system would work well.

Portugal: How do we plan on regulating every angel brought to Hell? It is inevitable that an individual, or slavers, will catch at least one. Are any opposed to having intermittent holy sensors around each of our cities made to send out signals that tell if angels are in the area? Particularly if they're not part of the system already? I am aware that this is an expensive idea, but I think it would be worth it.

Denmark: (Quirks an eyebrow, reluctant.)  Ja, it's _very_ expensive.

France: (Counters, trying to convince the Easterner.)  Surely, the results would more than outweigh the costs? We would be able to have _every_ angel registered, not just most of them.

Sweden: Maybe only in the major cities, and a few random outlying cities? We do not need to place all of them at once, we could do a gradual progression of sensors going outwards over the oncoming years.

Germany: (Nods.)  It would spread the cost out a bit and keep the tax burden lighter for all our kingdoms.  

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. Having the sensors in major cities and random outliers sounds acceptable. Are we in agreement?

Denmark: . . .  (Nods.) That would be acceptable.

Spain: In addition, I would like to propose a sensor to be placed in the Ruins. I will fund it _myself_ if need be, but I propose that angels not be allowed near the Ruins. For their safety and the safety of Hell.

Russia: Da. No angels are to go near the ruins without a king, or at least three captain-level demons present, or the equivalent.

Spain: (Nods, glad that Ivan has his back on this. Though, he does wonder why.)

Prussia: I'm not opposed.

France: Neither am I. This is a sound proposal.

Portugal: What will be the radius outwards from the Ruins? If I may propose a measure, five hundred leagues in each direction from the Ruins?

Sweden: (Looks at the others.)  I imagine that would be enough?

Russia: Da, five hundred leagues.

Spain: (Nods.)  Five hundred leagues.

Prussia: Next, I would like to bring up the point of offspring and an angel's 'virginity'. Before an angel is bought, none can fuck any of its holes.

France: Agreed. However, it may be inevitable that, in the event a lower-level demon or group of demons gets their hands on an angel, that the demon or group of demons may assault an angel. Strict punishments must be put in place to prevent this.

Portugal: I vote to make the punishment the removal of the rapists' genitals.

Spain: Agreed. As well a permanent brand marking them as such with prison time. While we are on the topic, I feel certain protections against all kinds of assault should be extended to angels.

Prussia: Such as, Antonio?

Spain: As a specific example, protection against an attack where the attacker damages said angel. Breaking limbs, cutting the primary feathers, and so on. I understand that plucking or cutting feathers has been a punishment in the days of the Empire, but unless it is intended as such by the owner and the owner _alone_ , I feel that such should be punishable by imprisonment and torture.

Sweden: (Considers it.)  . . I will agree to this measure.

France: (Nods.)  As will I. I remember seeing your angel in such a state and it is not something I would like to see repeated.

Portugal: I as well. When the angel's wings grow back the feathers, they become quite dangerous in their pursuit of flight.

Prussia: (Nods.)  Then it is agreed. Only the owner may cause long-term damage. However, there is a point I wanted to cover earlier. What laws do we want in the case of hybrid children?

Germany: Hmm. Would custody of the child belong to the demonic parent or the angelic parent?

Russia: Up until a certain age, I believe the child should remain mostly under the angel. I know angelic children aren't stable without the mother.

Denmark: That brings up the question of age. When are they considered not dependent?

Portugal: The absolute youngest is about seven hundred, but that's pushing it.

Spain: I agree. I would like to set the age at nine hundred, just to be safe. Like all children, angels develop at different speeds from child to child.

Russia: (Nods.)  Very well, nine hundred.

Portugal: When the child grows up, is it to be considered independent, or a slave? Is it to be considered a slave while under its angelic mother, and then free once an adult under the demonic father? And what if the mother is a demon, and the angel the father?

Prussia: The child is to remain under the role of its mother, unless changed by the demonic parent, is my vote.

Russia: Are any opposed to this?

Spain: (Shakes his head, watching as no one opposes it.)

Sweden: If both parents are dead, who is to have custody of the child? Whichever kingdom it is found in, and that king, or whoever the king designates as a guardian?

France: Custody of the king. If that king desires, they can designate the child a guardian or care for the child themselves.

Sweden: (After they all agree, Berwald speaks up.)  And what if an angel child were to be caught and brought to Hell?

Germany: A child is a child. They should be protected from slavery and ownership until they are considered of appropriate age. Whether that is the age nine hundred when they are considered independent of their mothers or later, we need to discuss.

Spain: It should be noted that angels develop slower than we do. Two-thousand is the equivalent of a nineteen, almost twenty, years old.

*Quite a few of the kings gape at that.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed. I was just as shocked to learn that. Because of this age difference, how should we determine the age of angelic minors in Hell and what should we put in place to protect the rights of minors?  

Portugal: May I suggest fifteen hundred years of age, in regards to minors? Are any opposed in that regard?

France: That age sounds appropriate. I am unopposed.

Portugal: (When most of the kings have agreed, he looks at Antonio.)  And you, brother? Are you in agreement?

Spain: . . .  (Hesitantly.) No. No I am not. I feel seventeen or eighteen hundred is much more appropriate.

Denmark: (Eyebrows furrow, looking at the Southerner.)   _Why?_

Spain: (Firmly.)  Because even _our_ demmens are considered minors until they are sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen, depending on the kingdom. By saying fifteen hundred is an appropriate age for the minor-adult cutoff, you are saying that at at age fourteen or fifteen they are able to care for themselves and can be forced into the marketplace. That is _ridiculous_. And I will not agree with it. Lo siento, hermano.

Russia: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Shall we compromise with the age of sixteen hundred, then?

Sweden: (Narrows his eyes at his neighbor.)  A minimum of one thousand, six hundred-fifty.

Spain: . . .  (Nods.) An absolute minimum of one thousand, six hundred-fifty.

*A few frown, but they all agree in the end.

Sweden: If an angel child is found, I put forward the vote that it must be immediately brought to the king, and he is either to release the child on Earth, or keep them as a ward, not a slave.

Prussia: Why not as a slave? We have it here in Hell.

Portugal: While true, if Heaven were to catch word of an angel child being kept as a slave, that might be enough to provoke them to go to war.

Russia: (Knits his fingers together.)  I doubt it. It didn't before.

France: This is a new age. Angel children should be protected or released and not made slaves.

Germany: (Nods.)  Agreed.

Russia: Shall we all agree to release or protect the child as a ward, then?

Spain: (Nods, as do the majority.)

Russia: (Looks at Eduard.)  What is the current number of tentative laws regarding angels?

Estonia: Eleven laws in total, your highness.

France: Is there any other topic that should be discussed?

Portugal: What about archangels?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Archangels. _Here_. No demon could capture an archangel unless that angel was extremely disorientated, so how could one be in Hell?

Portugal: Just in case, brother.

Russia: I suppose the only law we need regarding archangels specifically, is that none but a king may own one.

Sweden: Not even with permission can another besides a king own an archangel.

France: Indeed. Not only would other demons not be able to handle an archangel, but . . such an honor should only be held by a king.

Prussia: (Nods.)  Only a king can handle such awesomeness.

Spain: (Nods.)  Are we all in agreement then?

*All nod unanimously.

Germany: Good. Now, what if a demon captures an angel and desires to keep it? Are they allowed to, with permission from the king?

Prussia: I don't see why not. Though they should come forward about capturing an angel within . . two weeks of capturing it?

Spain: (Nods.)  They should bring the angel to the king in person so the angel can be registered and chipped.

Prussia: And any that can't handle having an angel will have the angel removed and put on the market at I propose calling 'A.I.R.'- Angelic International Registration.

Denmark: (Smirks.)  I like the sound of that.

Portugal: So do I.

France: (Nods.)  Then, are we in agreement?

Portugal: Yes. Let us move onto the topic of this organization- A.I.R. or A.I.R.O., whichever we decide, where do we want the headquarters to be mainly based?

Spain: I vote the West.  (Smirks at the look of surprise on Ludwig's face.)  Are you opposed, King Ludwig?

Germany: (Shakes his head.)  I have no qualms with that.

Russia: I do not either; though there will of course be headquarters in every capital.

France: Agreed. We will have micro-stations to support the main headquarters and the system in general.

Portugal: The South East will of course be the West's right-hand in these matters.

Sweden: (Doesn't challenge it.)

Prussia: (Narrows his eyes, but keeps quiet.)

Spain: (Doesn't say a word, minutely nodding in acceptance.)

Prussia: Now . . . for the important question: A.I.R. or A.I.R.O.?

France: A.I.R.O. has a good ring to it.

Spain: (Looks at Francis like he's nuts.)  A.I.R. makes more sense, Francis.

Portugal: Angelic International Registration Organization. A.I.R.O. makes more sense.

Germany: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Does anyone else think A.I.R.?

Spain: (Minutely raises his hand, frowning when no one else does. Huffs.)  A.I.R.O. it is.

Russia: Now to the final subjects: death and punishment. What punishment will there be for a demon that kills an angel?

Denmark: . . A decade of prison and torture followed by execution, or just skip the ten years and execute the demon?

Prussia: I like the first option.

Portugal: Me too.

Spain: As do I.

Sweden: The only exception is if it was self-defense?

France: (Nods.)  Self-defense is the only exception.

Portugal: And if an angel kills a demon of station?

Russia: Solitary confinement mixed with rehabilitation with a king?

Germany: (Nods.)  Emphasis on the rehabilitation to help the angel be able to return to normal life in Hell.

Portugal: Otherwise, the killing is nearly always going to be in self-defense.

Prussia: In the case that it isn't?

Portugal: The same punishment, but for a longer length of time?

Spain: (Nods in agreement.)

Prussia: Anything else to talk about?

France: Not that I can think of?

Prussia: Let's get drunk!

Russia: We will reconvene tomorrow.

Spain: (Nods, getting up as everyone goes to drink booze and probably get drunk, intending to just return to Lovino.)

France: (Nudges Antonio.)  You're going to join us, right?

Spain: Ah, no. Lo siento, mi amigos.

Prussia: Sorry to hear about Roddy.

Spain: (Weakly smiles.)  Si. It's . . hard without him around.

France: (Gently pats Antonio's shoulder, giving him an empathetic look.)  I know. . . How's Lovino doing?

Spain: He's doing alright. We help each other, so we're not alone.

Prussia: That's good.

Spain: (Nods.)  I should be getting back. He really isn't enjoying the cold very much, unfortunately.

France: (Softly chuckles.)  He likes the warmth of the South. Makes sense.  (Gives him a gentle push.) You go to him. We'll drink enough for you too.

Spain: (Smiles as the two of them.)  Gracias. I'll see you both tomorrow. (Leaves, heading back to his chambers where his Lovino waits for him. He knocks on the door, the younger demon quickly unlocking and opening it for him.)

Romano: (Opens the door and pulls Antonio through, shutting the door again before hugging his lover close.)

Spain: (Sighs, holding Lovino close as he warms them both up. Softly.)  Were you alright while I was gone?

Romano: (Gently nods.)  Si.

Spain: (Pets through Lovino's hair, gently moving them towards the bed to lay down, the two curling up and keeping each other warm.)

Romano: (Curls into Antonio, gently stroking down the demon's arms. Softly.)  I hope the meeting went well?

Spain: (Hums.)  Si. We got many things accomplished today. The others trusted my judgement a bit more on most subjects because of Roderich. He'll be safe when he comes back. Safe and protected.

Romano: (Sighs.)  I hope you're right. I . . I want him to be safe here.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  He will be. (Kisses Lovino's face sweetly.)  He will.

Romano: . . Can you tell me what you all talked about, or is that confidential?

Spain: (Tiny smile, kissing Lovino sweetly.)  It doesn't matter if it's confidential with you. Just don't tell Feli, alright? I know how quickly he can spread information.

Romano: (Snorts.)  Si, si, I swear.

Spain: (Quiet chuckle, gently telling the young demon.)  Well, we discussed who may and may not own or purchase an angel or archangel. We decided to start an international record of the angels of Hell, one that will be updated regularly, as well as put up holy sensors in our capitals to regulate who is in possession of an angel. Angels will also be chipped as soon as they're brought to Hell with their basic information on it, so others cannot alter their appearance and sneak off with any angel.

Romano: . . Those ideas aren't actually that stupid. I'm surprised.

Spain: I was surprised that no stupid idea was brought up throughout the meeting.  (Frowns.) Well, except for the suggested cutoff age for angelic minors. They all wanted the age to be fifteen hundred. That's around fourteen or fifteen. That's too young.

Romano: (Winces.)  I'm guessing you were able to convince them to change it?

Spain: _Barely_. I suggested seventeen or eighteen hundred.  (Grumbles.) I should have just said eighteen hundred. We ended up 'compromising' at one-thousand, six hundred-fifty, thanks to Berwald's insistence. We could have been at seventeen if I had planned my proposal better.

Romano: (Mutters.)  Thank Satan for that fucking Swede.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. He was very helpful with his proposals throughout the meeting. Especially when we were talking about younger angels and children, and how they should be dealt with.

Romano: Huh. Always heard rumors he had a heart. Always thought they were false though.

Spain: (Snorts.)  He has a heart. The Dane . . . I'm not so sure about him. He was not being quite as helpful as the others.

Romano: (Snorts.)  He is known for being an asshole. I hope that dick-brother of yours is being helpful?

Spain: Joao was trying. He made many things possible, but . .  (Sighs.) In his ignorance, he's the one who proposed the original fifteen hundred year cutoff for minors. That wasn't helpful.

Romano: (Scowls.)  Well, better than any younger age, at-fucking-least.

Spain: Si. . . Beyond that, we discussed protections for angels, especially children and minors, but also a general protection against different types of assault; rape, feather-cutting, intentional injury caused not by the owner, and so on.

Romano: That's good. When are these laws going to be submitted to the public?

Spain: I'm not quite sure. We reconvene tomorrow to solidify the laws and prepare them for the public.  (Gently.) Though. . . we also talked about hybrid children and the laws surrounding them. Until age nine hundred, the children are to remain under the care of their mothers. After that, the child is deemed independent of its mother and . . either independent or belonging to the father. Both? First belonging to the father, then independent after they enter adulthood. I think.  (Eyebrows furrow for a moment before nodding.) Si.

Romano: (His eyebrows go up.)  You'll have to let me know what the actual decision was tomorrow, because that sounded a little complicated.

Spain: I will, I promise. And, honestly? It is complicated. There's so many 'if' this and that, that I'm now confused. And _tired_.  (Huffs, relaxing on the bed. He slips his hand into Lovino's, surprised to feel a band of warm metal around one of the demon's fingers. He lifts the hand, looking at it with a smile. The silver ring. Softly.)  You're wearing it . . .

Romano: (Flushes, stuttering.)  S-so what if I am?!

Spain: (Smiles, twining their fingers.)  I've just never seen you wearing it . . . I thought you had thrown it away after I gave it to you, honestly.

Romano: I-I considered it . . but it you made it inconveniently beautiful and expensive and perfect, so I couldn't!

Spain: (Purrs lovingly, pulling Lovino closer.)  Good. I like seeing it on you. It suits you well, mi amor.

Romano: (Blushes, looking away for a moment before leaning his head back and kissing the dumb demon king.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss lovingly, purring as he pets through Lovino's hair and down the back of the demon's neck.)

Romano: (Purrs, cuddling into the larger demon for warmth, freezing his balls off in this cold-as-ever-loving-fuck ice-bastard's-kingdom-of-doom-and-fucking-gloom.)

Spain: (Sighs contently, wrapping them in his wings as they cuddle together and stay warm.)

Romano: (Yawns, starting to fall asleep, the cold making him tired.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the demon lovingly, relaxing and starting to drift off as well, just tired in general.)

* * *

 

*The next day, and Antonio's back in the meeting room and chugging coffee to try and keep warm, as well as stay awake.

Russia: (Amusedly as he comes in.)  I had forgotten that the cold makes Southerners _sleepy~._

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, a minute frown on his lips.)  Too cold here. Too cold for my tastes, anyway.

Russia: (Giggles.)  Just as the warmth makes us Northerners . . _agitated_.  (He glides over to his seat, sitting down with a grin.)

Spain: (Snorts, looking across the table at Ivan.)  At least this weather is comfortable for someone. (Drinks more coffee.)

*After everyone has come in and settled in their seats, Ivan speaks.

Russia: I shall have Eduard read to you each law that was written one by one, and we can discuss the wording of each law after one is stated. Does anyone have anything to say or add before we begin?

Spain: (Drinks his coffee. He good.)

Russia: (When no one says anything, he motions for Eduard to read the first law.)

Estonia: 'Those who are not kings or queens are forbidden to purchase an angel, under the exemption that a king or queen has given official, written permission from the ruling monarch of their country that they are allowed to own an angel.'

Russia: (Formally.)  Do any dispute this law?

*Everyone shake their head.

Estonia: 'Angels cannot be traded after being purchased without additional permission from the country's king, or they will become property of that king.'

*No opposition.

Estonia: 'All angels are to be included into an international record, so that it is known how many angels are in Hell at all times and will be regularly updated. The registration aforementioned will include descriptions for each and every angel including age, type, physical features, and other common information that is gathered in regards to slaves.'

*No opposition.

Estonia: 'To insure that no one tries to alter an angel's appearance to then claim it is another angel, each angel is to be chipped and put in the international register's database.'

*No one's opposed.

Estonia: 'Sensors are to be placed in every major city as well as a few outliers meant to detect angels and distinguish whether they are chipped or not. Sensors are to installed in every city within the next five hundred years.' and law number six, 'No angels are to go within five hundred leagues of, or in, the ruins without a king or at least three captain-level demons, or the equivalency to.' Law seven is, 'No one is to fuck an angel's holes before it is bought. The punishment for this is the permanent removal of a rapist's genitals and a permanent brand, as well as fifty years of imprisonment.'

*No opposition.

Estonia: 'Only  an owner may cause long-term or permanent physical damage to an angel. The punishment for breaking this law is torture and imprisonment that the ruler of the country the law was broken in will determine.' The ninth law is 'Hybrid children are to remain with the mother, {if deceased} the father, {if deceased} the king of the country the child is in. The king then may claim the child as his own, or designate a guardian for the child.' Law number ten covers, 'Any angel under the age of one thousand, six hundred-fifty {1,650} years of age is to be considered a minor.' This leads to the eleventh law of 'All angel minors caught are to go to the king of the country they are located in immediately, whereupon the king will either release it to Earth or claim it as a ward.'

Spain: (Nods in approval. That makes sense.)

Estonia: . . . 'Archangels are to only be owned by kings.' Law twelve. Law thirteen: 'Any demon to capture an angel is to come forward within two weeks of the initial capture to have the angel registered and chipped.' Law fourteen, 'Any demon found unable to handle an angel will have the angel removed from their custody and put on the market through A.I.R.O. {Angelic International Registration Organization}'.

Sweden: (Nods with the other kings.)

Estonia: 'A demon who has killed an angel, will be subjected to a decade of torture and imprisonment, ending in the execution of the demon. The only exception to this, is if it has been found the demon killed in self-defense.' Law sixteen, 'An angel who kills a demon noble, or any demon of higher or equivalent rank, and outside of self-defense, are to go into a mixture of solitary confinement and rehabilitation with a king. Which king the angel shall go to, will be decided between the kings after the event'. My king Braginsky would also like to propose a seventeenth law, and discuss another topic. The seventeenth law would be, 'Any hunting parties made by demons to track down angels of four or more, the leader is required to have an angel hunting permit. With larger hunting parties, one in every ten demons must have a permit to hunt angels'. Is this law acceptable?

France: (Nods.)  Oui.

*The kings all murmur in agreement.

Estonia: (Nods.)  The seventeenth law is now added. Your majesty?

Russia: (Stands.)  Comrades, while I was about to fall asleep last night, a thought occurred to me. What if an angel is caught that is already pregnant?

Spain: (Frowns.)  Perhaps then, that angel should be released? An angel would not put their young in harm's way by continuing the pregnancy, so you would only get the angel in the end.

Portugal: Do we all agree that angels caught that are found pregnant are to be automatically released?

Germany: (Nods.)  

Denmark: (Frowns, but reluctantly nods.)

Prussia: (Looks around, seeing if anyone disagrees.)

*Little opposition.

Russia: I am also wondering about angel products and selling their feathers and such, the restrictions we want on that.

Spain: (Frowns.)  Angels are not machines that simply produce items to be sold. They use their feathers to line their nests and are very particular about who is able to have one. What other products can they give? _Oil?_ You'd have to _molest_ an angel to get enough oil to sell.

Prussia: We just wanna make selling angel produce illegal?

France: (Nods, agreeing with his brother.)  That sounds like it's for the best.

Estonia: 'The selling of produce from angels is forbidden.'

Spain: (Nods, glad no one argued with him about that.)

Denmark: Alright, could we go back to the topic of pregnant angels for a second? What if said pregnant angel actually _wants_ to stay?

Prussia: (Imagines banging a pregnant angel and gets a boner.)

Portugal: (Raises an eyebrow at the others.)  Let it stay? Though it must be brought to a king.

Sweden: Return the angel to Earth.

Denmark: (Quirks an eyebrow at his neighbor.)  Why? If the angel wants to stay, why not?

Sweden: The mate might come and try to start a war.

Denmark: What if the mate is the reason why the angel left?

Sweden: That's why I said leave the angel on Earth.

France: (Hums.)  There's a possibility that the angel might be seeking out a particular demon here. Would we really cast out a pregnant angel seeking out a place to be?

Russia: Perhaps we should review each angel's case separately and make each judgement independent for every pregnant angel?

Germany: (Nods.)  It's assuredly a delicate situation that could arise, so an independent review and judgement would be the best for the angel in question.

Russia: So we all agree on this course of action?

Spain: (Nods, along with the other kings.)

Estonia: 'Angels found pregnant prior to its capture are to be immediately brought before the kings so its case may be reviewed and its fate decided then'. Is this wording appropriate?

France: (Adds, for clarity.)  'And its fate then decided'.

Estonia: (Nods, adding that change.)

Prussia: Shall all of these laws be officiated, or do we need to talk some more?

Germany: (Waits for anyone to speak up before answering.)  I believe we can officiate them.

Russia: I shall have them published so you may all have documents to bring home and execute in your individual kingdoms.

*The kings all nod their thanks.

Prussia: (Chugs a beer.)

Spain: (Continues drinking coffee, trying to stay awake and alert.)

Sweden: (Gets up, nodding respectfully to the other kings.)  If you will excuse me. (Leaves, not wanting to talk to Matthias after their last argument that occurred a few months ago. It was a small border dispute, and Matthias had already forgotten it, but it still held a bitter taste in Berwald’s mouth, as one of his favorite captains was killed.)

Denmark: (Quirks an eyebrow, waiting a couple of seconds before nodding respectfully and taking his leave, chasing after the other king.)

Sweden: (Doesn't pay the other any mind, but his shoulders do tense up.)

Denmark: (Comes up alongside the demon, getting quite close to Berwald.)

Sweden: (Twitches.)  Wh't do you w'nt.

Denmark: (Smirks casually.)  To spend some time with you, obviously.

Sweden: (Raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.)  Go fuck one of your sluts 'nd leave me alone, I h've business to attend to.

Denmark: (Gently grabs Berwald's wrist.)  Maybe I'm not looking for a good fuck, but someone to spend time with.

Sweden: (Pauses at the gentle touch.)  . . . Why? I'm usually not your f'rst choice.

Denmark: (Gently strokes his thumb over the demon's wrist, looking into the other's eyes.)  You're always my first choice.

Sweden: (Shivers, hating how Matthias can do this to him, after all of this time. Frowning, Berwald tries to pull his wrist away and escape the infernal stroking that sets his nerves alight.)

Denmark: (Gently pulls back, looking at him concernedly.)  What's wrong, Ber?

Sweden: (Quietly growls.)  Do not play innocent with me, Matthias. Do not think that I trust you after how you treated me when I was your captain.

Denmark: (Slightly frowns.)  You ran from me when I was horrible, only to go to someone _worse_ than me and _marry_ him, Berwald. Only to _kill_ the bastard. How would I know I wouldn't receive the same fate?

Sweden: So you thought a good way to prevent that was beating and basically raping me?  (Is severely unimpressed.)

Denmark: (Bites back some choice words, taking a smoother route with the demon.)  Have you ever thought that maybe this time has changed me at all? I may have made some mistakes in the past, but that's the past now.

Sweden: (Growls.)  Will you j'st fuck off already? I'm not interested.

Denmark: You wouldn't have stopped to listen if you weren't interested at all.

Sweden: (Falls silent for a moment before striding off, determined to outpace the other king and get away.)

Denmark: (Frowns, striding quickly after Berwald, keeping up with the demon.)  Berwald, you can't run from the truth forever. . .

Sweden: . . .  (Turns on Matthias, snapping out.)  Why do you ins'st on following me? Chasing after me? _Why?_

Denmark: (Snaps back, growling.)  Because you're the only one I've always wanted by my side, consistently, throughout the years. You're strong and cunning and sexy and I don't like when you run away.

Sweden: And I hate _you_.  (He snarls at Matthias, his tail lashing .)

Denmark: (Looks a little hurt, frowning to cover it up.)  As much as I try, I can't say the same of you.

Sweden: (His jaw clicks shut in shock.)

Denmark: (Tail lashes a bit, the demon staring down Berwald a few moments before walking past him.)

Sweden: . . .  (Softly.) . . Are you sure you still want me for who I am now, and not who I was all those c'nturies ago?

Denmark: (Stops, answering gently.)  I'd like the chance to _know_ who you are now.

Sweden: (Looks after Matthias.)  And if you learned something you didn't like? An unsavory truth?

Denmark: (Tail flicks.)  Get over it? It'd be hard, I'm sure, but it'd be well worth it.

Sweden: (Steps forward.)  What if it was truly awful? What if it would change things so much?

Denmark: (Chuckles, turning to look at Berwald.)  You'll always be worth it. Even if I had to accept something that made me angry or upset. Even if you aren't the Berwald I remember, in any way. Give me the chance to find out?

Sweden: (Is very shocked by this revelation, Berwald swallowing nervously.)  . . I will talk to you later. I promise that. (He leaves swiftly, hiding his flushed cheeks.)

Denmark: I look forward to it, Ber. . .  (Sighs, watching Berwald go. His tail flicks, glad to have at least been given that promise. He looks forward to this 'later'. He smiles, heading back to his chambers.)

*Meanwhile:

Romano: (Is shivering his ass off, burrowed under eight blankets.)

Spain: (Slips into their room, not surprised to see Lovino in bed. He sets down his paperwork, sliding into bed to pull Lovino close, warming them up. Gently coos, rubbing the other's arms.)  Lovi, you're so _cold_. . .

Romano: Si, I'm a fucking Lovi-sicle. Can we _please_ fucking leave this refrigerator of a country before my toes turn black and they all fall off?

Spain: (Gently.)  Soon. . . As soon as I have the official document of all the laws discussed, we can head home, carino.

Romano: What? You got all of the laws officially worded and decided and shit? That has to be a record.

Spain: It really was quite fast, honestly. It's been deemed highest importance, considering how quickly the relationship between angels and demons are evolving.

Romano: Even though Roderich is the only new one that's been caught so far?

Spain: Everyone's quite convinced that their hunting parties will catch a few angels soon. Especially Ivan. That's why this meeting was called, especially here.

Romano: Oh. Seems a bit presumptuous.  (Mutters.) Prickish bastards . . .

Spain: Aren't they always?  (Gently kisses Lovino's face.)

Romano: (Meets Antonio after a few kisses with his lips.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss lovingly, deepening the kiss a bit.)

Romano: (Hums, then burrows back down under the covers.)  Fuck you, ya shitty cold air. Go fuck off to the South to heat up your frosty bullshit.

Spain: (Flips the covers over their heads, pulling Lovino close to deeply kiss.)

Romano: (Wraps around Antonio, kissing him deeply as things heat up under the covers.)

Spain: (Strokes a warm hand under Lovino's sweater, teasing the flesh gently under his hand as he shifts them so he's on top, kissing down the other's neck.)

Romano: (Purrs, nipping Antonio.)  I have an idea for a game. You better not let a freaking inch of cold air touch me, or you lose.

Spain: (Shifts the blankets so they're both protected from the cold, tenting them in with his wings.)  I can play this game. . . (Purrs, nipping the demon's neck lovingly.)

Romano: (Gasps.)  And what do you want if you win, Tonio? 'Cause if I get cold, no sex.

Spain: (Smirks, growling a little at him teasingly as he heats them up a lot, his hands going down Lovino's pants.)  I thought I gave you warmth and kept us warm by _having sex._ Or do you just want me to tease you and make every inch of you _flaming?_

Romano: (Shivers, the Italian grasping the Spaniard's wrists in a vice-grip.)

Spain: (Grins, giving a testing pull against the grip.)  You _don't_ want to be warm?

Romano: (Takes a breath before letting go of Antonio, moving to take his pants off.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Lovino's face and lips, reassuring his little lover as they progress. He wants Lovino to feel safe and loved and protected throughout all this and more, especially now that Roderich was gone.)

Romano: I- fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck me.  (Looks up at Antonio.)  Wanna just stroke each other off?

Spain: (Gently smiles down at Lovino.)  Too cold otherwise?

Romano: Yeah, cleaning out your semen afterwards sounds fucking awful.

Spain: (Chuckles, nuzzling his little lover.)  It would also mean a hot bath . . . Just you . . and me . . my fingers in your ass. Doesn't sound pleasant?

Romano: (Flatly.)  It means I would have to leave the bed to get there and then have to get BACK here. No thanks, Antonio.

Spain: (Huffs, smiling.)  Then I'm fine with your suggestion, mi amor.  (Gently strokes down Lovino's hips, right against the skin, teasing the younger demon lovingly.)

Romano: (Whimpers, then firmly grasping Antonio's length in revenge it giving it strong, thorough strokes.)

Spain: (Growls lowly, nipping Lovino's neck and chest and his hands slip down to reciprocate, his mouth marking the younger demon.)

Romano: (Arches as he cries out, but he manages to bite into the other's shoulder to muffle his screams.)

Spain: (Groans, biting the side of Lovino's neck as he deftly strokes the other off.)

Romano: (Thumbing Antonio's slit, he smears the other's precum around the head, pumping his hand around the king faster.)

Spain: (Gives out a muffled cry, tensing for a moment before giving Lovino's cock a squeeze, stroking over his most sensitive places.)

Romano: (Orgasms, panting as he weakly continues to stroke Antonio.)

Spain: (Pants, gently milking the rest of Lovino's release as his wings hold him up above the other. He nibbles Lovino's neck gently, moaning as he cums in the other's hand.)

Romano: (Falls asleep, finally content and able to, now that he's warm.)

Spain: (Purrs, cleaning them up before snuggling in and holding Lovino close, drifting off contently.)

*They leave three days later, Lovino happily staying the fuck in his toasty-ass kitchen for the next week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

*Nearly five months after Roderich left. Lovino sits alone in their room, the letter from Roderich in his hands. He keeps reading it over and over again, especially the end. _“Ask Antonio my true name. Talk to me then. Pray to me. I love you, I love you, I love you. Goodbye, My Lovino.”_

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow. He never did ask Antonio what Roderich’s true name was. He was too afraid. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Roderich. Not without him there. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Roderich to know what was going through his head. The pain. The occasional anger. The desperation that came over him when he awoke uneasily, only to find Roderich gone. It was hard without Roderich. _Too hard._ He stands, holding the letter close, and pads to the door to Antonio’s study, pausing as he hears the demon speaking to someone. He listens closely, not hearing anyone else.)

Spain: (Gently, looking out the window.)  I miss you. I know Lovino does too. Did you ever tell him your name? Does he talk to you like I do? I sometimes worry someone will hear me and think I’m going mad without you. I am, but I know you can hear me. If . . If you’re still alive, somewhere.  (Lets out a shuddering sigh, whispering.) Please be alive.

Romano: (Heart wrenches, hearing the other. He quietly slips in, Antonio not noticing him anyway, and gently wraps his arms around the demon’s middle from behind. He murmurs.)  He is. He has to be.

Spain: (Breath hitches, trying to just not cry. He could hear the pain in Lovino’s voice, not to mention his own, and it _hurt._ He slips a hand into Lovino’s, holding it tightly in acknowledgement, not trusting his own voice.)

Romano: (Wraps the demon in his wings, holding him.)  We’re okay . . .

Spain: (Lets his forehead touch the glass of the window, breathing unsteadily as he falls apart, quietly sobbing.)

Romano: (Kisses Antonio’s back, nuzzling him lovingly as he softly cries into the demon. They stay like that for a long time, suffering together.)

Spain: (Gently, his voice a little rough.)  Did he ever tell you?

Romano: (Softly.)  Tell me what?

Spain: His name.

Romano: . . . He wrote to me . . telling me to ask you. I couldn’t bring myself to do it.

Spain: Do you want to know?  (Turns, pulling Lovino into his arms and holding him.)

Romano: (Nods, burying his face in the other.)  Si. _Please._

Spain: (Whispers.)   _Asariel._

Romano: (Just as quietly, murmuring the name with reverence.)   _Asariel . . ._

Spain: Just say his name and talk to him. He’ll hear you.

Romano: (Gently nods, holding onto Antonio tightly.)  Grazie . . grazie, Tonio.

Spain: (Kisses the top of Lovino’s head.)  De nada.

Romano: (Leans up, kissing Antonio lovingly.)  Bath and a siesta? I think we both need it.

Spain: (Smiles, nodding.)  That sounds perfect.

Romano: (As they start off towards the bath.)  Maybe even something to eat before our nap?

Spain: I’m not too hungry, but I won’t stop you from using my chest as a table for your plate.  (Chuckles.)

Romano: (Smiles, chuckling as well.)  Sounds good. . .

*The two go and bathe together, coming back to snack before sleeping, cuddling close for several hours.


	2. Episode 94: The Seventh Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> May 24, 2018  
> 1/1

*****Six months after Roderich left. It’s a dark day, Hell is storming outside of the royal chambers where Antonio sits in an armchair. The past months have become extremely draining on the demon king, especially with his appearance becoming duller as the days pass without Roderich in his life. His normally bright eyes, dulled in his depression, stare out onto the dark land. The silence in his chambers is only broken by the sound of the door carefully and quietly opening, then shutting.

Spain: (Looks up slightly, hearing soft footsteps come up behind him. He does not turn, only looking up when a gentle hand pets through his hair, meeting Lovino’s concerned eyes.)  Hola.

Romano: (Softly.)  Ciao. Why are you still up? It’s late, caro.

Spain: (Admits.)  . . . You weren’t here. I couldn’t sleep.

Romano: (Eyes soften, glancing over at Antonio’s box, the letter and feathers out beside him. _Tonight wasn’t a good night for him._ He leans down, kissing Antonio’s forehead.)  Let’s go to sleep, Tonio . . .

Spain: (Looks down at the letter.)  Just . . a while longer. Por favor.

Romano: (Softly.)  No. How long have you been sitting here?  (At the silence.) You didn’t eat supper, caro. Have you been here that long?

Spain: (Doesn’t say a thing, leaning into the hands stroking through his hair as he silently begins to cry, his heart twisting in the absence of his wife and mate.)

Romano: (His eyebrows furrow at the silence, suspecting that to be the case. He comes around and slides into Antonio’s lap, eyes widening at the tears rolling down the demon king’s face.)  Oh, Tonio . . . (Gently wipes the other’s face, kissing his cheeks and forehead as Antonio holds him close. Softly.) Talk to me, please . . .

Spain: (Quietly, his voice growing hoarse.)  I can’t do this without him anymore . . . I _need_ him, Lovi. . . I _need_ him!  (Buries his face in the other’s chest, holding back his sobs weakly.)

Romano: (Gently.)  Shh . . I know, caro. I know.  (After a few moments.) He’ll come back, amore. He promised.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  And if he can’t keep his promise?

Romano: (Blinks, silent for a moment before kissing him.)  You still have me. I will take care of you. To the ends of the universe and our lives, you will be mine and I will be here. I will _always_ be here.

Spain: (Meets the other’s eyes, his own wide and wet in his vulnerable state. Whispers.)  Don’t promise me. You can’t keep that promise.

Romano: I won’t speak it, but I will still _keep it._ You’re mine, Antonio. And . . . if Roderich does not return in the next year, I will make you mine. _But-_  (Firmly, eyebrows furrowed.)  He _will_ return. And when he does, the three of us will mate- both angelically and demonically. Understood?

Spain: (Softly smiles.)  Si. . . Te quiero.

Romano: (Tenderly.)  Ti amo. (Gently kisses him before patting his chest lightly.)  Let’s get you washed up before bed, alright? Do you want something to eat?

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  No, no- It’s too late to bother the kitchen.  (At the look.) Or _you._ You’ve been working all day, Lovi.

Romano: (Protests.)  You haven’t _eaten-_

Spain: I’m not hungry. Besides-  (Chuckles weakly.) -one missed meal won’t hurt me!

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  With how much you’ve been eating? I’m not so sure. . .

Spain: (Insists.)  Lovi, I promise I’m fine.

Romano: (Frowns, standing as he walks away angrily.)  Didn’t Roderich say that when he hid his pain from us?

Spain: (Sighs, following quickly and pulling Lovino into his arms.)  Lovi, Lovi . . . I’m alright, I promise. . . I have you and you bring me so much joy and comfort. Please believe me?

Romano: (Pushes away.)  Go wash up. I’m going to get you something to eat.  (Before the demon can protest further, Lovino’s out the door and on his way to the kitchen. It doesn’t take him long to whip up a sandwich, a little angry with himself that he hadn’t thought of this sooner. Softly, he murmurs as he works.)  Asariel . . . Please, tesoro, give me strength, wherever you are. I don’t know if I can do this without you. I don’t know if Antonio can, either. We need you. . . Per favore, come home. _Please._  (Takes a deep breath before taking the sandwich back to Antonio. When he gets back to their room, Antonio is on the bed, half asleep as he waits for Lovino. The young demon softly sighs, coming over and sitting beside him, stroking a hand down the king’s flushed face, still red from crying earlier.)  Tonio?

Spain: (His eyes open, obviously exhausted as he sighs.)  Lo siento, I must have fallen asleep.

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, you did. (Sets the plate on Antonio’s lap.)  Eat, caro. Per favore.

Spain: (Looks at the food for a moment before nodding, picking up the sandwich and eating. He loves Lovino’s food, obviously, but he just . . didn’t feel well enough to enjoy it. Food was bland to him now and made it unenjoyable to eat. Still, he ate the sandwich, not meeting Lovino’s worried eyes. He knew he was getting thinner. He felt it every day, but only tried to hide it from Lovino. To keep him happy. Happier than him. He sets the plate aside when he’s finished, looking up at Lovino.)  Lay with me? You look tired, mi amor.

Romano: _*Like you’re one to talk with those bags under your eyes._  (Nods, quickly changing before cuddling in beside Antonio, a hand running over the demon’s body kindly, worried.)  Please take care of yourself. I can’t lose you.

Spain: (Nuzzles Lovino, holding him close.)  You won’t. (Slips his hand into Lovino’s, the silver ring on the other’s hand glimmering in the low light.)  I promise.

Romano: (Burrows into Antonio, staying awake beside the demon as he drifts off. He murmurs softly.)  Asariel, wherever you are, protect Antonio. Give _him_ strength. I worry for him more than anything. Goodnight, amore.  (Drifts off tiredly, holding onto Antonio tightly.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Six and a half months after Roderich left.

Romano: (He worked to keep his mind and body busy, to keep his mind off _Roderich._ Today, everything fell apart for him. The workers acted dumb, like they didn’t know their jobs, and things kept backing up to the point where everything was overwhelming. To get away from the oncoming panic settling in his heart, he slipped into the pantry, intent on sipping some wine to calm him and get back to work. Only, he didn’t stop sipping. And now he’s wine-drunk, curled up on the floor with his second bottle of wine, crying in frustration and agony. Angry in his drunk state, he speaks bitterly, words minutely slurring together.)  Where are you, _Asariel?_ It’s been _months_ and you’re still not _back!_ You keep my heart- and! And Antonio’s! -you keep them captive and . . and promised. You _promised!!_ That you would come back. _When?!_ I’m still-  (Hiccups.) _-waiting._ You’re a _liar!!_  (Throws his almost-empty bottle across the room, the glass shattering against the door. He pants, his anger dissolving into sobs as he curls his wings around himself.)

Italy: (At the shattering glass, he goes to the pantry and peeks the door open, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his brother. He sends for the king, hoping he can help.)

Spain: (Comes quickly, Feliciano directing him to the pantry. He slips inside, his heart wrenching as the sight mixed with the thick scent of wine. Shutting the door tightly, he pads to the younger demon and kneels in front of him, running his hand over Lovino’s wing, the appendage shuddering.)

Romano: (Peeks out at Antonio, his face and eyes red, his whole frame shuddering. His wings move back, crawling into the demon’s arms as he continues to sob, clutching Antonio.)   _Why isn’t he_ **_back?_ **

Spain: (Pulls Lovino into his lap, sitting down and rubbing the other’s back comfortingly, murmuring.)  He’ll come back in time.

Romano: (Wails.)  What if he _doesn’t,_ Tonio? What if he’s- he’s _dead?_

Spain: (Gently grips Lovino’s hair and draws the other’s eyes to his, speaking firmly, a strength and determination in his voice.)  He is alive. I _know_ he’s alive.

Romano: (Meets the other’s eyes, nodding weakly. He whispers.)  I’m so scared, Toni. I- I can’t bear living without him with us . . .  (Holds onto the demon, burying his face in Antonio’s chest. He whispers.)   _I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I know you’ll come back to us, Asariel. Please. I love you. Forgive me._

Spain: (Strokes through Lovino’s hair, letting him talk to Roderich. He knew how much pain the other was in. He knew far too well.)

Romano: (Holds Antonio for a long time, his brows furrowing as a hand goes under Antonio’s shirt, feeling along his muscles and ribs. Worriedly.)  You’re thinning . . . Are you sick, caro?

Spain: (Smiles easily- too easily.)  No, no. I’m not sick. I guess I’ve just been eating more healthy than normal.  (Chuckles.)

Romano: (Doesn’t smile.)  You’re in so much pain, Toni. I see it when you smile and lie. Please. I can’t lose you both, amore. _Per favore. Non lasciarmi. Non posso perderti._  [Please. Don’t leave me. I can’t lose you.]  (Fresh tears start anew, his hands tender and loving against the other’s thinner frame. He couldn’t let Antonio die. Not him. Not Toni. He didn’t want to be alone again.)

Spain: (Gently, petting through Lovino’s hair.)  Shh, I won’t. You won’t lose me. Let’s go to bed, si?

Romano: (Whimpers, nodding. His arms slip around the back of Antonio’s neck, holding him close.)

Spain: (Picks up Lovino lovingly, slipping out of the pantry into the now nearly-empty kitchen. He gives Feliciano a gentle smile, thanking him.)

Romano: (Delirious.)  Feli . . send some food up for Tonio . . . .

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  You don’t need to.

Romano: (Growls.)   _Yes he does._

Italy: (Nods.)  I’ll send some very soon.  (Goes off, getting some food together.)

Spain: (Tries to protest, yelping as Lovino pulls his ear.)  Ey! _Lovi . . ._

Romano: (Gives him a firm, yet slightly weak look.)  Take . . take me upstairs?

Spain: . . .  (Sighs, nodding. He holds Lovino close, carrying the demon up to their room.)

Romano: (Barely stays awake, still very delirious and drunk as he clings to Antonio. Determined, he stays awake to make sure Antonio gets what he needs. Gently.)  Why have you been eating less . . ?

Spain: (Doesn’t say a word, refusing to talk about it.)

Romano: _Toni._ Please talk to me.

Spain: No.

Romano: (Sighs, nuzzling into the crook of the other’s neck worriedly.)

Spain: (Lays Lovino down on the bed once they get to their room, going off to get a glass of water for the demon. He helps the other sit up, helping him drink.)  Slowly. It’ll help you come back to your senses.

Romano: (Mutters before drinking.)  You mean help me talk in . . talk coherently.

Spain: Si.

Romano: (Finishes most of the glass before pushing it away, holding onto Antonio and cuddling him.)  Stay. . .

Spain: (Sets aside the glass, petting through Lovino’s hair. Gently.)  I’m here . . .

Romano: (Stays that way, holding onto the love of his life as he holds onto his sanity, nuzzling into him with love and desperation. When a servant brings up food, he sits up and leans against Antonio, poking him.)  Eat something. Per favore.

Spain: Lovi-

Romano: (Cuts him off.)  You didn’t eat breakfast and sent away half your lunch, Antonio. _Eat something._  (Softly.)  Please.

Spain: (His will crumbles, nodding weakly as he takes the food and dismisses the servant. He eats- not much, but he still does -to keep Lovino happy. When he feels the other starting to fall asleep, he sets aside the food and cuddles with the demon, turning out the lights.)

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Your food . . .

Spain: (Gently, petting through his hair.)  I ate some, mi amor. Sleep. . .

Romano: (Mumbles, drifting off in the other’s arms.)

Spain: (Stays awake, remaining at Lovino’s side as the young demon sleeps for many hours. He feels guilty, but . . he’s trying his best. It’s all he can do.)

 

* * *

 

*One night, after the two demons have spoken with their angel through their prayers, they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43325020272/in/album-72157671114580548/)

(Art by Sarah [Zelda] Heuer (zelda_creator))

*Antonio blinked as he rose in confusion, befuddled as to why he's on a mountain top covered with snow, yet he doesn't feel any of the freezing temperatures or biting wind. Hearing something ruffle from the sky like voluminous skirts, the demon looks up to see swaths of color and light, like a nebula and the aurora borealis had merged into one form, swirling serenely like paint in water, yet with the quick cruelty of lightning disturbing it in violent short bursts. A storm of light. _Un huracán de luz._  [A hurricane of light.]

*Lovino rose nearby not very long after Antonio, right at the demon king's side like they had been back in their bed. He looks up at the swirling sky in awe, surprised that something like _this._ He memorizes all the beautiful parts, determined to recreate it later with his paints. He glanced at Antonio, the demon submerged in watching the beautifully swirling light. The king catches the glance, looking back for a moment before staring back up at the sky.

Spain: (Softly.)  It's _breathtaking. . ._

*The swirling mass turns a little more pink and purple, coiling down towards the mountain top further.

Romano: _Mio Diavolo. . ._ He's so beautiful . . .

Spain: (Gently, as the mass comes closer towards them.)   _Querido . . ._

*It gently reaches out, a mist around the two demons as lightning quietly crackles musically.

Romano: (Softly, reaching an arm out, more into the mist.)  It's good to see and feel you, tesoro . . .

*A tiny strand of lighting hovers around Lovino's wrist.

Romano: (Laughs breathlessly as he feels the slight prickles, like static, from the strand.)

Spain: (Lovingly.)  We've missed you, Rodrigo. When will you come home?

*The mist recedes a little.

Spain: (Whispers.)  Don't go. (He looks down as Lovino's hand slips into his, the younger demon's grip comforting. He trades a weak smile with him before looking back to the mist.)  . . We love you.

Romano: (Gently.)  We always will, tesoro. Take the time you need. We will be waiting.

*The clouds sing for a moment, light caressing the two demons.

Spain: (Closes his eyes, allowing himself to be bathed in the beautiful light.)

Romano: (Keeps his eyes open, watching the light and the clouds with eyes that would not have an issue with the brightness, taking advantage of all he could see and hear.)

*After a moment, the cloud dims, then curling all around the demons, basically snuggling them.

Spain: (Opens his eyes, leaning into the cloud, breathing in the light and mist- _he swore he caught the faintest scent of chocolate. . ._ Whispers.)   _Te quiero, mi esposa. . ._

Romano: (Grips Antonio's hand harder, kindly smiling as leans into the cloud as well, murmuring.) _Ti amo. . ._

*A purr of thunder seems to emanate from the cloud as it finally disappears, rolling away in the wind off of the mountain.

Romano: (Leans into Antonio, the two tightly hold onto each other to keep from reaching for the cloud. He gives a shuddering sigh, saddened by the angel's disappearance.)

Spain: (Pulls Lovino into his arms, holding him close and loving.)

*They hold one another in the absence of their wife, slowly waking in the real world with tears on their faces. They hold each other in bed, quietly speaking to one another, for an hour or two, comforting each other before the day really begins. And so, they both go off to their work, Lovino using his breaks to paint out what they saw in their dream, trying to make it _perfect_ for _hours._

 

* * *

 

 

*Seven months passed and, during that time, Antonio was a walking struggle. Waking up, doing his job, fighting off rebellions- it's just a plain struggle. The first few weeks weren't as bad, but as he quickly realized how long the months can feel, it quickly fell apart. He still smiled at people, happily chatting with the servants or the other demons around, but it was much more forced. At the end of the day, he always found himself coming back to quiet. Quiet chambers, a quiet bed- Lovino was always there for him at night, but . . it wasn’t the same without Roderich. They both could feel it. They needed him. And, without him, Antonio drew away more and more, trying to not let his sadness infect Lovino like the disease it was. He was protecting Lovino by staying away.

Lately the demon king had gotten into a habit of sitting in the library when he wasn't working, looking out the large windows or reading, sometimes sitting in there late at night when everyone else was long since asleep. This was one of those times.

Spain: (Sitting at the window, reading a thick book about some place on Earth in the light of a single, tiny yet bright, flame hovering above the pages. As he turns the page to the next section he sighs, unwittingly blowing the flame out. He looks up from his unlit book and out the window, gazing at the dark night.)  Asariel, mi amor. . . I miss you. I pray you are safe. _Alive_ , somewhere. I know you will return. I feel it in my heart. I just hope-  (His thought is cut off as the darkness outside is interrupted by a bright light flashing through the sky, Antonio watching as it disappears. He leaves the library to find out what it was.)

*At the end of the seventh month, a meteorite hit hell. Demons point at the sky, squawking and whispering and gossiping. Those sent to investigate the site . . found _nothing_ within the crater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (Zelda) am super proud to have written almost this entire chapter on my own, but dammit, I sobbed. I sobbed writing it, I sobbed proofreading it, I sobbed copying to post today. My babies are in so much pain, dammit! (Cries a little more.) It's fine, everything's fiNE. 
> 
> Comment if you cried too. Make your comment so feelings-full that I cry again. I double-dare you to! XD
> 
> Also, fun fact! Only the last third/bit was in the original AFLF!


	3. Episode 95: The Great Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sister story to this, Wind-Tossed Feathers, is now up and posted and will continue to be updated right along with this one! Find it here to read the other side of the story, from Arthur's point of view: archiveofourown.org/works/14782913/chapters/34192544
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> May 29, 2018  
> 1/1

*****Panting, Roderich finds himself hanging in the great abyss of the sky, darkness and light all around him. Roderich tentatively stretches out a hand, then another, marveling at the fact that he has a body again, smoothed over and made anew. Feeling along himself with his new fingers, his skin was smoother than he remembered, and it now rivaled in the moon in its shine and pallor, more perfect than a porcelain doll. Luscious, long brown hair swept around Roderich, going down to his lower back in length, the slight waves tousled from when he had burst forth from- where had he been? It had been like . . it had been like he had been everywhere, and yet . . _nowhere_ , all at once. Frowning, Roderich tried to remember what he had gone through, only for his mind to only draw up vague images, sounds, and feelings. Thunderstorms of wonder, waves of chimes, and rays of blades made of lights. The angel shook his head, putting the matter from his mind for now as he carefully stretched his wings, then froze as he felt something- unfamiliar. Peering over his shoulder, Roderich gasped as he saw a second set of wings unfurl from his back.

Smaller, below, and on the inside of his other set of wings, they were nearly identical to his original set, besides the fact that the second pair had less brown and more purple feathers. Stretching his four wings out carefully, Roderich did an experimental flap, a breathless cry leaving his lips at the astounding speed and agility he experienced. Roderich happily flew around, graceful and serene until he clumsily crashed into an asteroid. Shaking it off, the angel flew away from it, trying to figure out what to do next. Through his mind drifted voices, memories of words that came to him during that time. Words filled with sadness, yearning, longing, anger, happiness, and accusation. The words forming into sentences and tones, Roderich’s brow furrowed at their familiarity.  It felt like there was someone he had to see, someone . . green . . green-eyed . . tan . . muscled . . tall . . horned and tailed and another with auburn and gold and green and olive and warmth and- _ademonandademonnamedand_ **_demonS_ ** _NAMEDDEMONSNAMEDDEMONSNAMED-_ ANTONIO! LOVINO! Swerving, Roderich started to make a beeline for Hell's dimension before braking sharply, realizing something he had regretted not doing. Not bringing his angel blade that fateful day Antonio had grabbed him.

*An angel blade was tied to each angel and could only be wielded at its full potential by its owner. If anyone ever got their hands on an angel's blade, then that angel's hands were 'tied', so to speak. It was difficult to go against one who held their blade, and Roderich needed to retrieve it from Heaven before anyone else dared to grab it. Flying to Heaven instead, Roderich snuck into the realm with surprising ease, tiptoeing around. Thankfully he was wearing the clothes from before he had 'exploded', so he wasn't naked, but he wasn't the most inconspicuous either. Being as quick and as quiet as he could be, Roderich sneaks through the agency and picks the lock to his locker after attempting the combination. When it finally opens, Roderich beams, grabbing his blade, only for an alarm to start ringing. Spurred into action, Roderich sprints through the halls and outside, his bare feet slapping against the tiled floor before using his four wings to push himself through the air. He hisses in pain when he feels something bounce off one of his wings, Roderich seeing a bola tumble across the ground and four angels hot on his tail. Speeding up, Roderich angles himself through a portal, shooting himself straight into Hell, going faster and faster. Unbeknownst to him, the four angels from before caught in his tail wind, all five shooting through the night sky of Hell to hit the ground hard enough to leave a crater, all of them groaning in pain.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656541024/in/album-72157671114580548/)

Austria: (Weakly stands, shaking his head and looking around, trying to figure out where they are in Hell from his geography lessons Antonio had him take. Either they were in the South or South East, which one, Roderich wasn't positive. A small cough leaving him, Roderich limps to where the other angels are, wary of them. He keeps his blade in his hand, ready for them to attack and drag him back to Heaven, now that he's an archangel.)

America: (Groans in pain, coughing as he tries to get up.)

Norway: (Knocked out, he's still lying on the ground.)

Finland: (Slowly gets up, coughing painfully- half from the atmosphere and half from the pain of the crash -and watches Roderich carefully as he goes over to Lukas, checking on him worriedly.)

England: (Starts getting up, only to woozily sit back down, his head spinning as he coughs.)

Finland: (Frowns, looking Roderich in the eyes, coughing sporadically as he speaks.)  This changes _nothing_. We still need to take you back, Roderich. You know that.

Austria: (Growls.)  I am _not_ going back. I'm only here because I'm going to try and at least get you four back to Earth.

America: (Shakes his head.)  Dude, Heaven wants you back and with those-  (He points at Roderich's four wings.) -why would you stay _here?_

Austria: I stay here because it is _home_.

England: (Shakes his head, staring at the other incredulously.)  Why, of all places, do you consider this burning, horrific _mess_ to be _home?_ Have you gone _mad?_

Austria: Because _they’re_ here! The ones I _love_ , you ignorant fool!

Finland: You need to go back home- to _Heaven_ -Roderich. The toxic air must be getting to your mind.

Austria: It doesn't when you're inside one of their buildings- their young also have troubles with the air until they're older- so they're protected! Not every demon is bad!

England: (Stands, his sword resting in the ground like a cane in his grip to keep him from swaying.)  It doesn't matter. It's our duty to take you back. Make this easier for yourself and us, Roderich. Come willingly.

Austria: No.  (Holds his sword at the ready, the tiniest part of him balking when he sees Lukas stirring awake.)

Norway: Roderich, come home.

Austria: . . . Home is where the heart is. My heart is no longer in Heaven.

America: (Lunges at Roderich, only for the archangel to toss him over his head and away from himself. Alfred gasps in pain as he hits a boiling hot rock, rolling away from it.)

Finland: (Darts in, attacking Roderich suddenly, yet carefully, wary of the archangel's new strength. He tries to get Roderich's sword away from him, not succeeding as he's batted away.)

Norway: (Focusing on making a spell, Roderich is able to rush him, giving the angel a punch to the stomach that leaves Lukas breathless.)

England: (Attacks Roderich from behind, knocking the hilt of his sword into the other's head in an attempt to knock the archangel out.)

Austria: (Turns his head to look at Arthur.)  You're going to need to hit harder than that, now.  (He backhands Arthur, knocking him away.)

England: (Eyes widen right before the hit, grunting as he's knocked down. He groans, picking himself back up again.)

Finland: (Snarls, attacking Roderich with all the strength in his bones, able to withstand a little longer when Arthur joins in, the two working together to beat back the archangel and, hopefully, knock him out.)

America + Norway: (Both come rushing forward, only for Roderich to scream and push them back with a sound wave, all of them tumbling head over heels.)

England + Finland: (Both tumble away, Tino hitting his head on a rock along the way, the angel weakly trying to get up anyway.)

Austria: (Freezes when he feels vibrations, looking around rapidly to see where it's coming from. He holds up a hand to signal the angels to stop, spreading his wings a little to try and figure out where the sounds are coming from.)

Norway: (Pauses at Roderich's tense look, also looking around warily.)

England: (Is at Tino's side, making sure he's alright before looking up and around. _Something's coming. . ._ )  We need to leave.

America: Why? What's going on?

England: Can't you feel it? The approaching evil?

America: (Listens.)  I guess I hear _something_. . .  (He yelps when Roderich tackles him.)

Austria: Get down!  (A net flies over where Alfred had just been standing, but it leaves the angels untouched.)

*Suddenly, everything's a blur of activity as demons suddenly appear from all around them, the angels attacking what they view as monsters ferociously. The angels drive their blades deep into each demon they encounter, Lukas and Arthur using the spells they know to destroy demons left and right. Tino, a hardened warrior, takes his place in cutting them down with his sword, a killing machine and reaper of death among the devils surrounding him. Alfred, while young, also is a heavy-hitter, using his abnormal strength and wind powers to slice and punch through his enemies, tearing them apart. Roderich however, destroys demons just by touching them, and sometimes not even with his hands. Any being that touches even the angel's hair instantly dissolves into dust, vibrated apart by sound, the angel instantly reaching the shattering point of demon flesh. The four angels and an archangel take out over one hundred demons before a tsunami of magic rushes at them from all sides, slamming into them like a tidal wave and knocking them all out.

2p!Austria: (Steps over what's left of the fallen demons, giddy.)  Oh, my darlings~! This is absolutely _wunderbar!_ Angels! _Four_ angels! Four angels _and_ . . . an **_archangel!_ **  (He dances around giddily.)  Put them in separate cages, and our strongest ones! Make sure they're bound tight with collars and cuffs!  (He giggles.) I don't want them to wake up while I make them absolutely _powerless_. . .

*Demons take each of the angel and binds their powers with the collars, putting them in separate cages, making sure all of the holy creatures are locked up, unable to escape their bonds.

2p!Austria: (Goes into each cage while the angels are still unconscious, taking their Grace and bottling it up as well as their swords, lastly tying up their feathers so that they can't fly. Done, he has the cages all put in his large, cabin-sized carriage and waits for them to wake up.)

England: (Is one of the first to wake up, blinking groggily at the dim room, looking around to see metal and bars- Metal bars. He freezes, looking around at the cage he's in, as well as the others in cages like it beside him. Shifting, he feels the collar around his neck, his hand immediately going to it to try and pull it off.)

2p!Austria: (Tuts.)  Naughty little pet, you shouldn't pull at that. It might hurt you and damage your skin. It won't be good if that happens, that'll decrease your selling price.

England: (Spits, snarling.)   _Good!_  (Rips more at the collar, struggling to unclip it.)

2p!Austria: (Corrects.)   _Bad_. It means I'll have to train it out of you.

England: (Stares at the other angrily, his heart thumping in terror. _Train it out of you._ This can't be happening.)   _Stay_ **_away_ ** _from me._

2p!Austria: (Smiles cheerfully, his shark-like teeth glinting in the light.)  Not likely, **_darling_ **. I need to be able to put you on the market, and customers won't want to buy you- any of you, really -if they think you're going to try and kill them that first night.

England: (The color drains from his face at the striking difference between the red-haired demon's expression and his tone, shrinking back a tiny bit. His eyes narrow, stubborn. He's not going to get _broken_ and _trained_ by this piece of shit, or any pieces of shit like him.) _Who are you._

Austria: Indeed, who are you?

Norway: (Shifts up.)  I would like to know as well.

America: Yeah, who's this fucker?

Finland: (Lifts his chin indignantly, eyes narrowed in anger. He doesn't say a word, but he wants to know as well.)

2p!Austria: My sweet darlings, I, am _Ryszard_.

England: (Blinks, a little unsettled by the most fitting name for a bastard like this one.)   _What_ are you? A slave trader?

2p!Austria: (Giggles.)  Hole. In. One~!

Austria: (Mutters.)  Of course he is.

Finland: (Flatly.)  I'm not surprised. You look like that kind of scum.

2p!Austria: (Ignores that for now.)  Now onto other matters. What are your names? Or shall I make new, bound names for you?

America: What's a 'bound name'?

Austria: (Pales.)  It's where someone makes a new name for you and binds it to you.

2p!Austria: (Beams.)  Correct. Very good, archangel.

Norway: (Thinks, glancing at his comrades for confirmation that it is in agreement that they tell the slaver their names.)

*The angels trade minute nods, all in agreement.

Austria: Roderich.

America: Alfred.

Finland: Tino.

England: Arthur.

Norway: Lukas.

2p!Austria: Good angels. Angelis, voluptas.  [Angels, pleasure.]

Norway: (Gasps as he feels relief spread through his limbs, the aches and pains leaving him for a few minutes, as well as the other angels.)

England: (Sighs, sinking down and resting his head in a hand as everything in his body relaxes. After a few moments.)  How did you do that?

2p!Austria: (Coos.)  Trade secret, little angel. You have your magic, and I have mine.

England: (Quirks an eyebrow at him.)  As you say. I have little of _anything_ right now, actually. Your doing, I presume.

2p!Austria: (Giggles.)  Correct again! You lot are smart, aren't you.

Austria: (Recognizing a ticking time bomb, Roderich keeps quiet in his cage and huddles in his wings.)

England: (Snaps.)  We're obviously not _stupid_.

2p!Austria: Oh shush, don't raise your voice. It's unattractive.

England: (Is inwardly and outwardly taken aback, gaping at the other.)   _Excuse_ you?

2p!Austria: (Smirks smugly.)  Did I stutter?

England: (Frowns indignantly.)  You disgust me.

Finland: (Like the others, he's fallen completely silent, sensing something off with this demon. Something unstable. He nearly reaches through the bars to _punch_ Arthur to shut him up.)

2p!Austria: Arthur. Silentium [Silence] . . . Quod electrica inpulsa. [Electric shock].

England: (Eyes widen, silently screaming in absolute _agony_ as he feels the electric current course through his body. He tenses up, crying out before he's released, collapsing on the bottom of the cage, his body trembling in pain.)

America: (Cries out in alarm.)  Artie!

Finland: (Gasps, covering his mouth instantly to conceal it, however poorly.)

Austria: (Flinches, looking away.)

Norway: (His jaw clenches to keep from calling out.)

England: (Passes out in a heap, his wings splayed around him messily.)

America: (Turns to Ryszard.)  You fucker, what did you do to him?!

2p!Austria: I thought that was obvious. The same thing I'll be doing with all of you. Training~.

Finland: (Softly, staring at the demon in horror.)  That's your idea of _training?_

2p!Austria: Jo~. It's _fun_ , isn't it?

Finland: (Eyebrows furrow, pulling his wings around himself more protectively, not daring to say anything against the demon.)

America: You're not going to be able to tame me.  (Glares at Ryszard.)

2p!Austria: (Amused.)  Do you really want to try me?

Finland: (Hisses lowly at the young angel.)   _Keep your mouth_ **_shut_ ** _._

America: (Nods, whispering.) _Yes, Tino._

Finland: (Looks back at Ryszard, watching the bastard carefully and silently.)   _*You're a monster._

2p!Austria: Anyways, this is going to be so fun, and I can already tell we're all going to be such _great friends._

Finland: (Glances at the others, lingering for a moment on Roderich, worried and, frankly, angry. All of this was because of Roderich, yet . . they were all in this together, at the same time. He's conflicted, to say the least.)

Austria: (Shivers in his corner, his mind flashing back to the torture Antonio once put him through, and how he can just tell that any training with this slaver is going to be so much worse. _He can't go through that again. He just_ **_can't_ ** _._ )

England: (Stirs from his place on the hard, metal floor, still weak from the previous torture, but now starting to regain consciousness.)

America: (Seeing Arthur stir, he reaches towards him.)  Artie! Artie, are you okay?!

England: (Opens his eyes a bit to look towards Alfred, them sinking shut again in exhaustion and pain. He draws his wings closer to himself protectively, nodding the tiniest bit.)

America: (Breathes a sigh of relief.)

2p!Austria: I'm glad you're all so happy. I'll allow you lot to rest today, but tomorrow, we get right into it! Nighty night~!  (Trots off to take car of things at the end of the caravan, outside of his giant carriage.)

England: (Shakily sighs as the demon leaves, slowly heavily himself up to rest on the side of the cage, panting a bit from the effort as his muscles _burn_.)

Norway: Are you alright, Arthur?

America: Yeah dude, you totally had me worried!

England: (Gently.)  I'll live, but I've _never_ felt pain like that . . .  (He looks at the others, shaking his head.)  And there's nothing to do or say to prepare you for it. It's just _there_.  (He smiles the tiniest bit, finding it humorous in a morbid way. They were going to die here.)

Austria: (Trembles, hiding himself in his wings.)

Finland: (Notices the trembling, reaching over carefully.)  Roderich . . . ?

Austria: (Smacks Tino's hand away.)  Don't touch me!

Finland: (Yanks his hand back, sitting there. He speaks softly.)  Roderich, talk to us. You've been here- _lived_ here -so you know what they are like. Don't you?

Austria: (Hesitantly nods.)  A little, yes.

Finland: Then tell us. You know this world. _Prepare us._

Austria: (Wipes at one of his eyes, clearing away a tear.)  D-don't look them in the eye, keep yours lowered. Keep your wings down and submissive. Don't disrespect them and don't break anything of theirs. Don’t pray. Do as commanded and you- you'll be fine.

America: (Massively frowns.)

Norway: (Contemplative look.)

Finland: (Listens, but frowns as well, finding everything just going downhill for them.)

England: (Says nothing, just staring at Roderich, _very_ bitter in his heart.)

Austria: (Softly, though his tone becomes stronger and more resolute.)  Then, sometimes you get lucky. You find a demon who wants to love you and protect you, and will tear apart any who do you harm . . any who try to kill you . . he'll take care of them for you, and when you get hurt, he does everything in his power to help you make it through that long, terrible day, until the next day, and the next, and the next. A demon who introduces you to his friends and family and loves it when you love them too. A demon who holds you when you need him to, and gives you plenty of space in that same breath. A demon who stops and then goes on with barely a word to let him know what you want. A demon that will accept you completely and love you for who _you_ are . . and not just for your feathery wings.

England: (Bitterly.)   _You_ got lucky, Roderich. And, if you're even _luckier_ , he'll find you and get you out of this mess. The mess _you_ started. And what about _us?_ Hmm? Have you even fucking _realized_ what is about to happen to us all? Oh, forgive me . . _you_ are going to get saved by your _demon_.

Austria: (Softly.)  I don't care. You're the ones who followed me to try and keep me from my home. I just want my mates back.

England: (Snarls at Roderich.)  You _bastard!_ You're the one who _sucked_ us into this God-forsaken realm! We were just doing our jobs! Our sworn duty!  (Lowly.) But you wouldn't know about duty, would you?

Austria: (Quietly.)  You're the ones who followed me.  (He then looks up, glaring at Arthur.)  As for duty . . I have a new one now. A duty to get back to my mates and king. _Not_ serve Heaven. Then again, you wouldn't know too much about having such strong connections, considering your _lack_ of them.

*All angels cover their mouths. _Shots fired._

England: (Heart breaks a little, his rage coming out to fill the cracks in his lonely heart.)   _You son of a_ **_bitch!_ ** (Slams against the cage, snarling at Roderich.)   _You will fucking die here._ Just like the rest of us. You think you're special because your mate is a king of _Hell?_ You're nothing but a pathetic bitch! _Brainwashed_ into thinking this- this _traitorous act_ is acceptable. And, you know what?  (He glares darkly at Roderich.) You're not even fit to be in Heaven anymore. You don't deserve it.

Austria: (Taunts.)  Then you followed me here for _nothing_ . You are here for _no reason._ Just like you _had_ no reason to be to be in Heaven either.

England: (Screeches, just wanting to get his hands on the archangel. To _kill_ him.)  Just you fucking wait, you weak _whore_ . With that collar on, you don't stand a chance against me. When I get my hands on you, you're **_dead_ **.

Austria: (Smirks.)  I hope you're prepared for the cost you'll pay afterwards- I wonder what Ryszard will do to punish you _that_ time.

England: (Glares.)   _I'll gladly pay it tenfold._

Austria: (Snorts.)  I doubt your body and mind would survive- he might start breaking things to the point they become _useless_.  (Innocently.)  But you're used to that, aren't you? Being useless?

England: (Glares, forcing himself to take deeper breaths, turning and sitting away from the others. He doesn't fucking have to take this shit. It wasn't his fault that his brother couldn't teach for shit. He'd tried for _years_ on his own to perfect his magic, only for it to continually backfire on him. That's why he began blending it with alchemy and other forms of chemistry to be able to contribute. Become a soldier and fight. Perhaps he was useless, but now? He was full of anger and deep, deep sadness.)

Austria: (Sighs, folding his wings back around himself.)

America: . . .  (Lowly whistles, relieved that the brutal verbal smackdown is over.)

Finland: (Looks between the tense and recluse angels, his own heart uneasy with all the hatred going around.)

Norway: . . .  (Looks away, checking his nails on habit. Dammit, he broke one.)

* * *

 

*It's late evening when Ryszard comes in.

2p!Austria: Hello little dovies~! Time to go beddy-bye!  (He grabs a several large cloths, draping each one over a cave.)  Sleepy-sleep, and we'll get started tomorrow.)

America: Wait, what about food?

England: (Doesn't even bother looking up, almost glad that their cages are covered. He's grown to like being alone.)

2p!Austria: Ah, thank you for reminding me, little dovie.  (He goes over to a corner where there are water bottles, clipping it onto the side of each cage.)  There you go, that's what you get for tonight! Goodnight! (He finishes covering the cages, going past a curtain to get into bed, falling asleep himself after finishing some paperwork.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656539634/in/album-72157671114580548/)

Finland: (Pulls his wings around himself, alarmed and 100% _not_ okay with this. They're being treated like _animals_.)

England: (Curls around himself, lying there silently.)

America: (Doesn't understand, doesn't get it, and why the fuck did Ryszard give them something that looks like a water bottle for guinea pigs?)

Norway: . . .  -- _*Well shit._

Austria: _*At least it isn't pet dishes on the floor._ (Roderich tentatively drinks from it before softly speaking.)  It's clean. There's no dirt or drugs in it; it's safe to drink.

Finland: (Softly.)  . . . That's good, at least.

America: . . How do you drink from it?

Austria: Tap the bead with your tongue and suck. Water will come out with the movement of the bead.

Finland: (Tentatively tries what Roderich says, getting clean water as well. Nothing seems wrong with it.)

America: (Also drinks, relieved that it's cold and is able to take away some of the heat of Hell.)

Norway: . . .  (Silently drinks, surprised the water actually tastes sweet.)

England: (Listens to the others, knowing they're foolish enough to try and drink it. He's not. He's sure something's in it.)

*The rest of the angels go to sleep, sated from the water that's chocked full of vitamins and minerals.

England: (Falls into an uneasy sleep not much later.)


	4. Episode 96: The Slaver Ryszard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out the concurrent episode of Wind-Tossed Feathers to get the whole story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> May 31, 2018  
> 1/1

*The next morning, Ryszard throws off the sheets.

2p!Austria: Upsie-daisy, my dovie-darlings~!!!

England: (Wakes, looking at the red-head grumpily. He sits up, brushing a hand through his messy hair, not really caring. It's always messy.)

Austria: (Stirs, rising, as well as the other angels.)

2p!Austria: (Hands them all fruit cups.)  Here, drink and eat this all up and then I can start working with you all.

America: (Eats, finding the fruit cup tasty.)

Finland: (Glad to have food, he eats and drinks the sweet syrup, a little uneasy at the demon's words.)  Working with us?

2p!Austria: Oh, you know~. Making sure you know how to serve, how to be polite, that sort of thing.

Finland: Ah. I see. . .  (Continues eating silently, looking at the other angels. He peers at Arthur, glad the stubborn creature is also eating.)

Austria: (Quietly eats, blending into the background.)

Norway: (Watches the whole room while he eats, untrusting.)

2p!Austria: (Watching the angels, he grabs the first one done- Lukas. Pushing his cage along, Ryszard moves it upstairs, then opening the door.)

Norway: (Somersaults out of the cage, sending a kick at Ryszard, only for the demon to speak before he can, time seeming to slow down around them.)

2p!Austria: Lukas. Silentium [Silence] . . . Quod electrica inpulsa. [Electric shock].

Norway: (Screams in silent pain, thrashing on the floor as spikes of electricity pound through him until he's exhausted.)

2p!Austria: Let's try that again, shall we? Stand, little dove.

Norway: (Panting, Lukas looks around the room, trying to find something for a weapon.)

2p!Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)  Lukas, stabit.

Norway: (Gasps as he's forced to stand, his legs trembling under him.)

2p!Austria: Very good . . . now go to the mattress and kneel facing me, legs apart. _Don't make me order you._

Norway: (Swallows, going over mattress and doing as asked.)

2p!Austria: Take off all of your clothes.

Norway: (His eyes widen, trying to yell at Ryszard, but he's still silenced from the earlier order. Agitated, he gets off the bed and tries to escape downstairs, bolting.)

2p!Austria: (Giggles.)  Genua~. [Kneel~.]

Norway: (Groans as he's forced to his knees, his body impacting the floor hard.)

2p!Austria: Cubitum ire, Lukas.  [Go to (the) bed.]

Norway: (He can feel his helplessness and frustration grow with each step he's forced to take, a ball of fury in his chest as he undresses, kneeling on the bed in full nude for the demon. Lukas gasps when Ryszard runs his hands down Lukas' body, then makes notes on a piece of paper. Ryszard checks the angel's eyes, teeth, hearing, before checking out his flexibility.)

2p!Austria: Nod if it hurts, okay~?  (The demon stretches the angel's back and limbs with his hands, putting Lukas in various positions until the angel nods.)  Very good flexibility. Now if you could just lean forward- in fact- (Ryszard lifts some of the fire frame from the footboard of the bed, revealing it's a cleverly disguised set of stocks, locking Lukas in it. The magicae angel kicks out, trying to smack the slaver with his wings in defense, but Ryszard merely controls the chains hanging from the canopy over the bed to come down and tangle around Lukas' wings, making movement impossible.)  There we go, now you can't hurt either of us. (Ryszard snaps on some gloves.) Goody for me, you angels all seem to be virgins, or at least, _unclaimed_ submissives, which really does make the price go up. Everyone wants to fuck you feathered little sluts until you're panting like a bitch in heat and heavy with a litter of tiny demmens.  (As he talks, Ryszard massages both of Lukas' wing glands, taking the oil for lube and inserting one finger.)

Norway: (Lukas jolts at the intrusion, scrambling to try and get the demon _out_ of him, silently crying out when a second finger is inserted.)

2p!Austria: (Withdraws his fingers after a short while.)  It seems your womb is perfectly fine, so that's good, now how about that little penis of yours, hmm~?  (He strokes Lukas' penis into erectness, beaming when he's able to get the angel to cum.) That seems to be in perfect order too.

Norway: (Tries not to throw up as he's touched, scarred from being forced into being touched in such a way. When he cums, a sob shakes through Lukas' body, the angel going limp in humiliation.)

2p!Austria: (Undoes the bindings on Lukas.)   _Ambulate_ , Lukas.  [Walk]

Norway: (Weakly stands, Lukas walking to the door.)

2p!Austria: Good boy, I didn't even have to ask you to stop.  (He pats Lukas' head.) Now why don't you put this on? It's either this or nude~.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656531694/in/album-72157671114580548/)

Norway: (Gritting his teeth, Lukas puts on the offensive article.)

2p!Austria: (Praises.)  Good dove! (He pats Lukas on the head, then grabbing his collar to lead him over to a chair, sitting the angel down. Ryszard kneels at his feet, grabbing some high heels and slipping them on Lukas. Then, he slips on something so that Lukas can't take them off~.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656529184/in/album-72157671114580548/)

Norway: (Lukas stands when Ryszard grabs him by the collar, forcing him to his feet. The angel chokes a little when he's forced to follow behind, his hands automatically grabbing onto Ryszard's hand to help keep his feet under himself as he stumbles along with the insanely tall heels strapped to his feet, all the way back to his cage where Ryszard tosses him inside.)

2p!Austria: (Purrs.)  Good boy, Lukas. But I'm not going to release your voice just yet, I want this to remain a surprise for the rest of my little aviary~.  (Ryszard transports the cage back downstairs, making sure it's covered and far enough away from the other angels that they can't peek. His eyes scan through the doves before he decides on one.)  How about _you?_  (Ryszard smirks sadistically at Arthur. Not waiting for an answer, Ryszard pushes Arthur's cage upstairs, calmly opening the door.)

England: (Stays up to the back, his wings spread a little in defense.)  You tell me what the hell you have planned before I come out. I won't willingly until you do.

2p!Austria: Just a check up, making sure none of that _nasty_ Hell air isn't still affecting you~.

England: (Distrustfully, he pads out with his wings lowered, his eyes trained on the demon. When he's really close to Ryszard, he lashes out, not going down without a fight.)

2p!Austria: Arthur, prohibere. Genua.  [Stop. Kneel.]

England: (Grunts as he's forced to kneel, growling.) _Release me._

2p!Austria: Nope!  (He pops the 'p' in the word, giving Arthur a sharp slap.)  Now, little Arthur, cubitum ire. [Go to the bed.]

England: (Winces at the hit, alarmed as his body starts towards the bed on his own. He tries to resist, it _very_ hard and painful to do so.)   _No!_

2p!Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)  Do I _really_ need to silence you?

England: (Eyes widen, shaking his head.)  Don't, please.  (Distracted by the action, his body jerks forward, him nearly _falling_ onto the bed.)

2p!Austria: Goody! Now if you would just kneel with your legs slightly apart- after stripping entirely, of course-

England: (Snarls, cutting him off.)  I thought this was _just_ a check up?

2p!Austria: How can I do my check up if I can't see all of you? I mean, really, you could have gotten something nasty during the battle, like a Helleach or a-

England: What is a _Helleech?_

2p!Austria: A nasty little creature, but that's beside the point. You could have also gotten a wound of sorts, so you _need. To. Strip._

England: (Flatly, seriously trying to work around being naked around this _creep_ .)  Don't you think I would know if I was wounded or carrying something? I can literally sense evil, even _without_ my power.

2p!Austria: Some of our weapons also have a numbing quality to them. So you can either take off your clothes willingly or by _force_.

England: (Scowls, not moving.)

2p!Austria: Arthur, _habena, stultus angelus._ [strip, stupid angel.]

England: (Grits his teeth, his limbs shaking from the effort of resisting the other.)

2p!Austria: (When Arthur's finished stripping, Ryszard finally comes forward, suddenly whipping the angel into the restraints that Lukas was in only a few minutes ago.)

England: (Cries out, snarling as his wings are restrained as well.)   _Get OFF ME!_

2p!Austria: You are very stupid, aren't you? I gave you a chance to play nice, but you had to be _naughty_ . A naughty little boy who only wants his way. So before your check up, you're getting a spanking.  (Grabs a leather paddle, hitting it against his hand.) Any last words, little dove? I may be more lenient . . or _harsh_ , depending on what you say.

England: (Eyes widen at the thick leather paddle, a good part of him screaming to beg for forgiveness, yet . . . he has standards. He has morals and beliefs, and begging for forgiveness for not wanting to be touched broke every one. He turns his head away, turning his face down as he prepares for what's to come.)

2p!Austria: (Sighs.)  Oh dovie, you need to smarten up and lose that pride of yours.  (Ryszard brings the paddle down with a hard smack, giving him a good twenty hits before stopping.)

England: (Bites his arm to keep from crying out, his body trembling at the end of the beating.)

2p!Austria: (Cheerfully as he places a freezing cold ice pack on Arthur's butt.)  Now for the _rest_ of your check up~!  (Ryszard feels all along Arthur's body, making sure that he has no injuries or abnormalities, then checking on his teeth. He mutters.)  . . . A little crooked . . . (Then the demon puts on gloves, feeling up the other's wings for his glands and the natural lube. Once he's got that, he's sticking a finger in Arthur's anus and stretching it out. Conversationally.)  I half-expected to find a stick in here.

England: (Grunts, growling in return at the unwanted intrusion, as well as the comment. As Ryszard adds another finger, he cries out, biting back down on his arm. _He doesn't want this. This isn't_ **_right_ ** _._ )

2p!Austria: (He finishes that part quickly, then going to Arthur's penis.)  My, most of you angels are quite small when it comes to this part. (Begins pumping his hand around Arthur.)

England: (Cries out, hating every bit of this. This is crude and disgusting and _unnatural_ . He growls out.)  W-what did y-y-you expec- _ahhh_ **-expect?**

2p!Austria: (Blinks in surprise when Arthur cums.)  Hmm, more than I expected. Well, everything on you works, so I'll just let you out and allow you to get changed.  (He unlocks the stocks, throwing an identical outfit to the one that Lukas is currently wearing to the angel.) I'll help you put on your shoes~.

England: (Looks at the article disgustedly, but puts it on anyway, just to cover himself a little rather than not at all. Done, he pulls his wings around himself a bit more, hating this so much. _Then_ , he sees the _shoes_ .)  You have _got_ to be kidding me. _That's_ what you're having me _walk_ in?

2p!Austria: I _know_ right? Aren't they totes adorbs?  (Sits Arthur in a chair, locking the shoes on him.)  There we go, now you can go back into your cage~.

England: (Eyebrows furrow, standing unsteadily in the large heels, stumbling along back to his cage. He questions.)  Is there a _reason_ for this . . interesting fashion choice?

2p!Austria: You can't fly and you're having trouble walking, _that's_ why.

England: (Frowns more. While smart for Ryszard, it pissed him off to no end.)  Hm.

2p!Austria: (Locks the cage, scooting Arthur back down stairs. After taking care of the other angels, he goes and has a good, leisurely fuck with two other demons in his room.)

Austria: (Traces the cuffs on his wrists.)  This is what is doing it . . this is what forces us to listen to him . . .

Norway: I thought so.

Finland: (Nods quietly, his wings pulled around himself to conceal his _mostly_ naked body.)  Now just to figure out how to get them off.

Austria: (Inspects them.)   _We_ won't be able to. They're blood-bound. They will only respond to Ryszard.

Finland: (Casually.)  Then we'll kill him.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  And then what? Attempt to fly back to Heaven while his caravan surrounds us? Escaping Hell is harder than it looks.

Finland: We'll figure it out.  (He looks at Roderich seriously.)  We're not staying here.

Austria: (Looks away.)  I will not help you in your endeavor.

Finland: (Coldly, his expression unchanging.)  Then we will not help you in yours.

Austria: Good thing I don't need your help, we're already headed to the South.

America: That where your boyfriends are?

Austria: I believe you mean 'husbands'.

America: If you want to call them that . . .

Austria: (Hotly.)  He _is_ that!  (Sadly.)  I may not have his mark on me anymore from transforming into- into _this_ \-  (He gestures to himself.)  -but my mark is still on him and it still _stands_.

England: (Frowns, scowling at the archangel.)  As you say. You say he's the king of the South? Tell me: How long have you been gone?

Austria: (Thinks, muttering to himself.)   _I knew I saw the date somewhere-_ it's been seven months, about.

England: (Scoffs.)  Are you so sure he even _remembers_ you? Perhaps he's moved on to the next fuckable creature in sight. . .

Austria: (Snaps.)  You don't know him! If he wanted another, he would have cast me aside when my feathers were cut! When he learned that I might be permanently damaged and might have never been able to _fly_ again!  (Softer.)  He . . he _stayed_. . . which is more than I can say for others in my life.

England: (Eyes widen slightly, surprised at that news.)  Your feathers were cut?

Austria: (Nods, resting his head on his arms from his sitting position.)

England: (Hums, eyebrow quirking the tiniest bit.)  And how did _that_ happen?

Austria: The demoness who cut them was getting revenge on me for being the reason her brother was killed.

England: Hmm. And your . . _husband_ didn't protect you from this?

Austria: During that time, another king had come to visit . . a dangerous one . . so he was saying goodbye to him before the king left for the North.

England: Hmm.  (Remains silent, not feeling like continuing the interrogation.)

America: Sounds like it sucked.

Austria: (Lowly.)  That is an understatement.

England: Months of pain and suffering while you wait for feathers to grow back? Indeed, to say that it 'sucked' is an understatement.

Norway: It's hard enough having only three primaries cut. To have all of them cut . . that is an angel's personal hell.

America: (Wilts under the rebuttals.)

England: (Gently.)  You didn't know, Alfred. Relax.

America: (Nods, scrunching down. He mutters.)  This is so fucking uncomfortable.

Norway: Agreed.  (Shifts, trying to find a more comfortable position.)

Finland: There _isn't_ a comfortable way to sit in this ridiculous outfit.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Who knew I would miss the lingerie?

England: (Snorts.)  Of course he had you wearing lingerie . . .

Austria: In the beginning, yes, after I tried to kill him ten times.  -- _*I do admire how resilient he is . . ._

England: You obviously didn't _succeed_ .  (He smirks slightly.)  My, my. He must have been something horrible to have you trying to kill him _ten times._

Austria: (Flatly.)  He killed my lover, tied up my wings, _broke_ my wings, spanked me, kept a vibrator within me that he could adjust as he wished, he made me dance basically naked in front of his court for _weeks_ , also publicly spanked me if I didn't listen to him and did other public humiliations and he made me eat and drink like a dog. From a pet dish on the floor. So yes, he did do terrible things to me. But he never raped me.  (Quieter.) And he was a very broken man. An insane, heart-broken man with numerous addictions.

England: You married a broken man, then. Congratulations.

Austria: After I and others helped him heal. And the South has _never_ been more prosperous.

England: (Hums.)  I'll believe it when I see it.

Austria: You will, when we get to the South.

England: (Huffs.)  Aren't we all just _so_ excited about _that_. . .

Austria: I am. It means I won't have to talk to _you_ after this.

America: _Oooooooh_.

England: (Glares at Alfred.)  Oh, _shut up_.

America: _Make me,_ briar-brows.

England: (Reaches through the bar and grabs Alfred's ankle, yanking him closer.)  I wouldn't suggest saying that to _me_ , little one . . .

America: Ack!!! I'm not part of your flock anymore, so let me go!

England: (Flicks the other's nose, frowning.)  Quiet, you.

America: Tch, _hypocrite_.

England: Hmpf!  (Gives him a light smack for good measure before settling, shaking his head at the other's behavior.)  Just quiet down, Alfred.

America: (Makes a noise at being smacked, pouting.)

England: (Rolls his eyes, shifting his wings.)

Norway: I wonder how long we will be traveling.

Finland: Indeed. Hopefully it won't be long . . .  

Austria: It depends on us. The longer we stay wild, the longer he keeps us incapacitated and close to him.

England: (Frowns, staying silent in the conversation.)

Norway: I see. How do you know this?

Austria: Ryszard and I talked about it over supper.

England: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  You spoke with him, did you?

Austria: Yes, I did. After my check up.

America: Dude, how could you after _that?_

Austria: I know monsters and how to act around them. It's how you keep yourself from getting hurt.

England: (Sneers.)  So you rolled over and let it happen. _Disgusting_.

Finland: (Snaps, getting fed up with the older angel.)  Arthur, shut _up_ , you bitter, old _pigeon_.

England: (Balks.)   _Excuse_ you?

Finland: (Glares at him.)  You well heard me.

England: (Turns his nose up at the other, turning away in silence.)

Norway: (Sighs, rolling his eyes.)

Finland: (Sighs, rubbing his temples frustratedly.)

America: (Wisely keeps quiet, instead fiddling with the straps keeping his feet in the heels.)

Austria: (Done with the others, he folds himself in his wings, Roderich's back to them.)

England: (Glares at the archangel when the other's back is turned, still bitter and prideful to the end.)

2p!Austria: (Returns a few hours later with small bowls of soup, sliding them into the cage.)  I hope you enjoy this, dovies~.

Finland: (Pulls his bowl closer, looking at it carefully, glancing to the other angels, unsure.)

England: (Frowns, just watching Ryszard silently, not moving for the bowl.)

Austria: (Sips it, nodding.)  Thank you, sir. It's quite good.

America: . . .  (Drinks the soup slowly.)

Norway: (Follows along, his eyes flitting between Ryszard and the other angels.)

2p!Austria: Oh, you're welcome little dovie~.

Finland: (Follows in suit, drinking his own soup warily.)

England: (Wraps his wings around him, looking away from the demon and ignoring the soup.)

2p!Austria: (Leans on Arthur's cage.)  Awww~. You're not going to eat?

England: (Wraps his wings tighter around himself, praying the demon just _leaves him_ **_alone_ ** _._ )

2p!Austria: (Mock-sighs.)  I suppose I'll just have to take it away- after all, you're not going to eat it. Might as well give it to someone who _does~._

England: (Doesn't even move. He'd rather starve.)

2p!Austria: (Takes Arthur's bowl away, giving it to a slave that seems to have popped in from out of nowhere.)  Find a corner to eat this in, would you? I'll watch them. (He pulls out an armchair, reading a thick book.)

Slave: (Takes the bowl and goes to sit in a corner, gratefully eating the food given to him. It's good to eat and not be hungry.)

England: (Hides in his wings completely, resting in silence. He's hungry, but not desperate.)

2p!Austria: (Has a different slave come over to take away the bowls when the angels are finished.)  Goodnight, dovies. See you in the morning~. (Trots away, one of the slaves coming over to cover the angel cages.)

Austria: (Hums, leaning against the bars. To Arthur.)  He won't let you die, you know.

England: (Lowly.)  Why do _you_ care? You'll be free soon enough, after all.

Austria: I'm not heartless. Besides, I am going to do what I can for all of you, to at least try and make your lives bearable down here.

England: (Laughs quietly and humorlessly.)  Bearable? How could life be bearable in a place of fire and hate and heartless beasts?

Austria: Arthur, we are the first angels to be caught in over a thousand years, meaning that no demon currently, on record, owns an angel. As such, there are laws that prohibit the sale of angels without the knowledge of the king of the country that angel is being sold into and the country the angel is currently being kept in. These laws also extend to say that all of the kings have the right, at the present date, to buy an angel before any other demon until all of the kings possess one, unless one king gifts a noble an angel or signs specialized papers saying that that angel may be sold to the buyer that resides in that king's particular country. That of course means that we are nearly guaranteed a home in one of their castles, a luxurious existence, I assure you.

England: (Lowly.)  You don't know that for sure.

Austria: I have met all of the kings. While a little rough, they were all kind to me. Just respect them and they will protect you with their life.

England: Go to sleep, Roderich. Leave me be.

Austria: At least consider my words. All of you.  (Roderich shifts, laying down.) Goodnight. (He covers himself with his wings, going to sleep.)

England: (Closes his eyes, willing away his thoughts as he tries to sleep, the other angels dozing off as well.)

-

*A few days later.

2p!Austria: (Comes downstairs, trying to figure out who to work with.)  Hmm . . who to train _today_ . . .  (His eyes land on Tino.)  How about _you~?_

Finland: (Heart races a little, willing his expression not to change from the cold look- one he's had on for the last couple of days -as he looks at Ryszard silently.)

2p!Austria: Jo, it's your turn- I mean the others have had a turn, so now it's yours~.  (He goes up to the cage, clipping a leash to Tino's collar and unlocking the door. He pulls on the leash.)  Come along.

Finland: (Hesitates before coming out, following Ryszard. He watches the other carefully, wary about what's going to happen.)

2p!Austria: (Takes Tino upstairs, sitting down on a chair. Ryszard gestures to a tray of food.)  Bring that over here and set it on the table.

Finland: (Takes a deep breath as he grabs the tray, padding over with his head down. As awful as being _owed_ by a king of Hell sounded, it was a lot better that being _here_ , so he listens to what Roderich had said. He wants to have a _chance_ to get out. He sets the tray down lightly, silently listening.)

2p!Austria: (Points to the floor next to his chair.)  Kneel.

Finland: (Kneels on the floor beside him.)

2p!Austria: Good boy.  (He pets through Tino's hair, sipping the tea that was on the tray.)

Finland: (Closes his eyes, staying still under the other, despite wanting to _rip his fucking arm off._ )

2p!Austria: (Continues to stroke through Tino's hair even when he finishes his tea, going on to reading his book.)

Finland: (Sits there silently, his head bowed under the other's touch, tired and frustrated.)

2p!Austria: (Suddenly grips the back of Tino's head, tilting it back to deeply kiss the little angel.)

Finland: (Gasps in surprise and pain, his eyes scrunching shut as he's kissed by the demon, his hands balled into white-knuckled fists at his sides.)

2p!Austria: (Pulls away after a final peck.)  Good boy. Here, have a treat. (Ryszard puts a raspberry in his palm, holding it in front of Tino's face to eat.)

Finland: (Hesitates before taking the raspberry from the other's hand, eating it silently with his head down, feeling humiliated to be put through this.)

2p!Austria: (Stands, picking up Tino in a bridal-carry, ferrying him to another room.)

Finland: (Hangs onto the other quietly to stabilize himself, keeping his head down. He doesn't want to know where they're going.)

2p!Austria: (He takes them to a dance studio, unceremoniously dropping Tino.)

Finland: (Yelps, trying to catch himself as he falls, a tiny glare sent at Ryszard for being _dropped_ , before picking himself back up again.)

2p!Austria: Sarada.  (He looks at the slave as she comes over.)  Teach this little bird how to dance, would you?

Sarada: (Nods, turning on the music.)  First step here, then- (She proceeds to teach the angel how to belly dance.)

Finland: (Follows along, slowly learning the moves with the slave's help until he's able to do it somewhat well for his first time with the dance.)

2p!Austria: You will be dancing every day, but not with the others. Each one of you will be learning separately unless there is a special lesson.

Finland: (Curiously.)  Is there a reason why?

2p!Austria: Tino, prement. Don't question things outside of how to serve your master.  [pinch]

Finland: (Winces at the short pain, lowering his gaze.)  My apologies, sir.

2p!Austria: (Nods.)  Continue dancing until your legs give out.

Finland: (Doesn't even respond to the command, just doing so. It's some time before his shaky legs buckle and he falls, barely able to catch himself with his hands. He pants, his whole body trembling from over-exertion.)

2p!Austria: Sarada, bathe him. I'll be in my study.  (He leaves.)

Sarada: (Picks up the small angel, easily carrying him.)

Finland: (Is limp in the other's hold, resting against her tiredly.)

Sarada: (Carries Tino to the bathroom, setting him on the edge of the tub and undressing him. When he's naked, she slips him into the tub and begins washing him.)

Finland: (Gently pushes her off, minutely glaring at the slave.)  At least let me bathe myself. . . (Immediately starts scrubbing himself, cleaning up on his own.)

Sarada: (Squeezes one of Tino's glands- HARD.)

Finland: (Cries out, instantly wilting in pain as he whimpers, drawing around himself protectively.)

Sarada: (Goes back to scrubbing Tino.)

Finland: (Quietly sits there, wanting to hide and be alone where he's _safe_.)

Sarada: (Massages the shampoo into Tino's hair, gently humming.)

Finland: (Gently leans into the massage, taking a little comfort from it, even if he hates being treated like a child.)

Sarada: (Finishes washing up the rest of the angel, picking him up out of the tub and dressing him, them carrying him back to Ryszard.)

Finland: (Sits quietly in the other's arms, not wanting to go back to Ryszard.)

2p!Austria: Wunderbar.  (Takes Tino from Sarada, sitting him down at the edge of the bed and spreading his legs to kneel between them.)

Finland: (Tenses up, watching the other cautiously, honestly growing to be afraid of Ryszard's actions even before his intent is known.)

2p!Austria: (He pulls out Tino's penis, licking at the tip and sides, moaning over the sweet taste.)

Finland: (Whimpers, closing his eyes tightly as he tries to mentally escape, his hands gripping the sheets.)

2p!Austria: (Takes Tino into his mouth, sucking and licking the penis, deep throating the sweet angel.)

Finland: (Quietly cries out, biting back as much of the sound as he can. He tries imagining it's someone else- _anyone else_ -and tries to relax. It only works a small bit, Tino _all too aware_ what was happening to him.)

2p!Austria: (Pushes Tino back, smearing some lube on his fingers to drive them in and out of the other's tight hole.)

Finland: (Cries out, mostly in pain at the fast and forced pace, and sobs, just wanting him **_OUT_ **.)

2p!Austria: (Smirking evilly, he doesn't stop, not until the angel has cum and is a sobbing mess.)  Sarada, I tire of this one. Take him back to his cage.

Sarada: (Nods, carrying the angel away and back downstairs, locking him back up in his cage.)

Finland: (Immediately curls up, quietly crying in his wings, full-body tremors rocking his small body.)

America: (Alarmed, he comes to the closest side of the cage to Tino.)  Tino, Tino?!

Finland: (Pulls his wings tighter around him at his name, sobbing.)

England: (Eyebrows furrow worriedly, sitting close beside Tino's cage and speaking quietly.)  Relax, Tino. It's just us here. . .

Norway: Focus on breathing.

Finland: (Shudders, trying to take deeper, fuller breaths, the effort only interrupted by hiccups and quieter, briefer sobs. Forcing himself to relax more, he rests on the floor of his cage, keeping his wings tightly around him.)

Austria: Rest. I'll let you know when someone comes in.

Finland: (Stays there, only lightly trembling now that he's calmed. It's a long time before his wings relax, not quite as tightly wrapped around himself.)

America: . . Th-they aren't going to try an- and impregnate us, are they?

England: (Calmly, his tone only staying that way for Tino's sake.)  I do not think so. Having been impregnated lowers our price, after all.  (Softly.) It doesn't stop them from doing other things, though.

Austria: They won't put their members in us either. They will want to keep us 'cock virgins', as Ryszard put it.

England: (Hums, nodding. Gently.)  At least that's one less thing to worry about.

America: (Is a tiny bit relieved.)  I- I think I'm the one he's going to t-train tomorrow.

England: (Reaches through the bars, slipping it quietly into the younger angel's hand.)  You'll come back here when you're done, and we'll be waiting, no matter what.

America: (Grips Arthur's hand.)  Thanks, Artie.

England: (Softly, squeezing the other's hand in return.)  You're welcome.

Norway: (The closest in relation to Tino, he pets a hand through his wings.)

Finland: (Whimpers, flinching before moving closer, leaning into the touch. He scoots up to the cage, huddling with Lukas, just needing to be with someone to comfort him.)

Norway: (Holds Tino through the bars of their cages, petting through his hair comfortingly.)

Finland: (Leans into the other, making quiet sounds of discomfort on occasion. Quietly, he whispers to Lukas.) _I can't do this. I_ **_can't_ ** _._

Norway: (Softly.)  We don't have a choice.

Austria: Imagine it's someone you have an attraction to. Think about anything other than what's happening to you.

Finland: (Rests his forehead against the bars, speaking quietly, his voice emitting watery-sounding words that reflects his inner anguish.)  I _tried_ . So fucking much . . . I can't _do_ this. I _c-can't-_  (Covers his mouth, choking back a sob.)

England: (Gently.)  Breathe, Tino.

Austria: (Watches the pitiful scene.)

Finland: (Wraps himself in his wings, slumping against the cage with Lukas near him as he quietly sobs.)

America: (Stays in his corner, frightened.)

England: (Looks over to Alfred, scooting closer and gesturing him over.)

America: (Comes over to Arthur, shivering.)

England: (Extends a wing through the bars, holding Alfred comfortingly.)

America: (Leans into Arthur, whispering.)  I don't want to be here.

England: (Whispers back, leaning in close to the young angel.)  I know. . . I don't either.

America: (Whimpers.)  I'm so hungry . . .

England: (Reaches up, petting through Alfred's hair. Softly.)  Drink lots of water. It'll have to tide you over until we get more food.

America: He's starving us, Artie.

England: (Leans his head against the bars, whispering.)  I know. . . But he won't let us die. -- _*But, death wouldn't be so bad at this point, would it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment about what you thought about this chapter! Also, subscribe to the story to see when we update!


	5. Episode 97: Chipped and Registered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out the concurrent episode of Wind-Tossed Feathers to get the whole story! 
> 
> ALSO!!! We had a great idea tonight so we wrote up a quick addition to "The Seventh Month." Totally go check it out!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> June 5, 2018  
> 1/1

*****The caravan has been traveling several days when they lurch to a stop in a large city.

America: (Sits up, looking around.)  Why did we stop?

Norway: (Uncurls, looking around warily.)

England: (Curls his wings slightly around him, nervous.)  I'm sure we'll find out soon.

Finland: (Frowns, staying silent as they all wait for someone to appear to tell them why they stopped.)

2p!Austria: (Comes in, skipping.)  Now you all need to be nice, _quiet_ , little dovie-poos while I get you into the A.I.R.O building, alright?

America: 'Arrow'? What?

2p!Austria: An acronym, my dear chicklet. A for Angelic, I for International, R for Registration, and O for Organization. A new development in Hell, invented just in case of caught angel pets.  (Beams, covering the cages and having slaves carry them out and into the building. Brought to a room within, Tino is the first pulled out of his cage and restrained.)

Finland: (Growls, struggling a bit in his restraints.)

Worker 1: (Having put a bit in the angel's mouth, she pets through his hair kindly, keeping her voice soft and soothing.)  The gag is just a precaution, I promise. Now be a good bird for me, okay?

Finland: (Breathes heavily, looking around in panic.)   _*Oh father, help us. What are they going to do?_

Worker 1: Shhhh, shh, it's okay.  (She picks up Tino bridal style, the three other workers walking with her to strap Tino down to a table in the back room, the angel strapped so he’s on his back.)  Joel, hand me the syringe?

Worker 2: (Hands the demoness the syringe, helping with the others.)

Finland: (Whines at the sight of the syringe, scared.)

Worker 1: (Takes the tiny syringe and inserts it into the crook of Tino's elbow.)  There we go, that was just a mild sedative to help you calm down. (She pets through his hair.)  Now we're going to do a little chipping procedure that's pretty painless. You can even close your eyes if you want, alright?

Finland: (Hesitantly nods, calming as the sedative takes effect. He watches them, still not trusting, but calmer now.)

Worker 1: (Taking a laser tool, she hovers it over the angel's sixth rib on the right side, clicking it on so it harmlessly passes through the angel's skin. After a moment, she motions for one of the other workers to move, Joel from before grabbing up what looks like a runic symbol made of silvery tissue paper with tweezers and inserting it into the beam of light. The symbol sinks through Tino's skin before finally imprinting on the bone. When they're finished, is like the procedure never happened.)  There we go, that was easy, right? Pretty painless?

Finland: (Trembles, unsure of everything. What did they just do? _Chipped_ him? He minutely nods, still scared.)

Worker 1: (Soothingly.)  That was just a little chip so we'll always know you're you, and not somebody else. It will help protect you as well, now that you're in the system, so no rando-demon can just up and sell or buy you when they want, okay?

Finland: (Blinks, nodding. Maybe this would be for his benefit after all.)

Worker 1: (She unstraps the angel, then holds a frosted cookie out to him.)  Here, take it. It's rich in nutrients angels need. And we _think_ it tastes good. You'll have to let us know, though.

Finland: (Tentatively takes it, looking up at her. Softly.) _Kiitos._ [Thank you.]  (Takes a tiny bite, surprised to find it tastes extremely _good_.)

Worker 1: (Smiles, letting him finish his cookie before gently picking him up and putting back in his cage, then grabbing the bushy-browed angel.)

England: (Snarls, having absolutely _none_ of their bullshit. Even as Tino gestures for him to go, he still flaps his wings at the demons.)

Worker 1: (The buffest of the workers, she easily hauls the grumpy angel into the back and secures him down with minimal helping, humming a soothing melody as she prepares the sedative. She glances at the dirty-blond angel.)  Where would you like me to administer it? Your elbow, or your neck?

England: (Growls lowly, staring at her defiantly as he struggles.)

Worker 1: (Bops him on the nose.)  Quit that and act civilized.

England: (Frowns grumpily, gesturing to his elbow after a moment of silence. She reminds him of his mother, irritatingly enough.)

Worker 1: (Smiles.)  Thank you. (She gives him the sedative, then does the laser procedure, explaining what she's doing the whole time. At the end, she offers him a cookie like she did Tino.)  Here, try this, please? Your friend really seemed to like it. Then, you can tell me what you think afterwards.

England: (Glances from her to the cookie and back again before tentatively taking the cookie and trying it.)  . . . It's good. What's in it?

Worker 1: Nutrients that are supposed to be good for angels. It help build up your immune system against our atmosphere and make it so you have an easier time absorbing the elements of life you do need, like light and love.

England: (Is surprised.)  You sound quite well-educated on angels. I . . wasn't expecting that.

Worker 1: Both of my parents were angel specialists in the old kingdom, and I followed in their footsteps. In fact, I'm the head of the South East's Facility, which is where we are now.

England: (Nods.)  This place is called A.I.R.O., correct?

Worker 1: Yup. Angelic International Registration Organization.

England: Are there many facilities like this in Hell?

Worker 1: There's one in each capital, but there are a few smaller facilities in other cities across Hell.

England: (Nods.)  And their purpose is, I assume, to have an active registration of angels through Hell?

Worker 1: That'd be right. During your chipping, the other demons in the room have also been taking down other key identifiers about you, which will be put in our database so every office across Hell is getting the information we'll have on you five as soon as we finish writing the official report. And that sedative I gave you, there's also another side of the needle that takes a sample of your blood so we have a sample of your DNA and can tell what type of angel you are, your gender, and other things like that.

England: (Nods.)  You're thorough about your records. I appreciate that.  (After a moment.) Do you know where we're going after this?

Worker 1: I believe I heard the slaver say he was heading to the South. There's a large auction house that way that accepts international bidders.

England: (Pales a little.)  Auction house . . ?

Worker 1: (Finishing up with a paper on her clipboard.)  Don't worry, only kings and those a king gives express permission to may own an angel.

England: (Eyebrows furrow.)   _Only_ a king and those given permission? That's all?

Worker 1: (Shrugs.)  What can I say? It's rare to even see an angel nowadays. Much less own one. Anyways, do you want to see what your chip looks like?

England: (Nods.)  Yes, please.

Worker 1: (Takes the scanner, placing it over where it should be on Arthur, then turning it to show the angel the runic figure next to an '02'.)  There it is.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656527054/in/album-72157671114580548/)

England: (Looks over the runic figure.)  'A-zero two.' Is the 'A' for my name or something else?

Worker 1: 'Angel'.

England: (Nods.)  Angel number two. The second to enter this system, then. Interesting that we're the only ones.

Worker 1: It is a new system, not the old records we used to have with angels we are unsure are even still in Hell, or are even alive.  (Tacks on.) Archangels will have their own, independent numbering. A stylized runic 'A', an infinity symbol, then whatever number they are. Your friend out there will be number one in the order, of course.

England: (Hums, suddenly wondering about his mother.)  You're unsure about _all_ the angels that were once in Hell?

Worker 1: Most of them. Some we know died or escaped, but others, we haven't the faintest idea.  (Clears her throat.) I need to get back to work, I'm sorry. (She picks up Arthur, putting him back in his cage before he can ask her any more. After that, she takes care of Lukas third, Alfred fourth, and Roderich fifth, the last two needing to be knocked out completely after they fought too much. The angels are left with much to think about the next few days with their first encounter with an organized Hell.)


	6. Episode 98: Ordering a Bird of Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we know it's a bit of a short one, but it was necessary, I'm afraid! We hope you enjoy it all the same! 
> 
> UPDATE!!!! Just so you know!! We've updated chapter 2 of this season!! We collaborated to make a visual representation of Roderich's transformation and it looks super awesome! You guys should go check it out. 
> 
> Remember to check out the concurrent episode of Wind-Tossed Feathers to get the whole story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> June 7, 2018  
> 1/1

*****A few months later, Sadiq knocks on his majesty's study door before entering.

Turkey: (He bows to Antonio, giving a nod to Lovino who's reading a paper in a nearby chair.)  Your highness, a report has just come in from a South East A.I.R.O. station with the bi-weekly update. Four angels have been caught, as well as one archangel. There's more information in the folder which is, of course, above my clearance to look at.  (Smirks, handing the folder over. Sadiq then backs up, hands behind his back as he waits for further orders.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow at the two, curious.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, taking the folder and opening it up, looking at the files of the four angels then turning to- to the . . archangel. _Roderich_. He looks up at Sadiq, a tiny smile on his lips.)  Gracias for bringing this to me, Captain. Send a message to this slaver, Ryszard, expressing interest for the archangel. I want him here as soon as he can manage.

Turkey: Of course, your majesty. Would you like me to ask for the archangel to be tagged?

Spain: Si. I want him as he is as soon as possible.  (Looks to Lovino, smiling as the demon pads over.)

Turkey: (Bows, leaving to do just that.)

Romano: (Looks over Antonio's shoulder at the file, staring at Roderich's information. He's with a slaver. Softly.)  Fuck. He- he's back.

Spain: (Draws Lovino into his lap, holding the demon close to kiss and comfort him.)  Si. He's coming home. -- _*He's with a slaver, yes, but with my interest, hopefully Ryszard will be a bit more kind to him. Hopefully he'll be alright._

 

* * *

 

 

*In the South West, the captain Monique brings a folder to his majesty, Francis Bonnefoy.

Monaco: Here you are, your majesty. News from the South East that I think you might enjoy.

France: Oh?  (Takes the folder, glad to see a report he might actually enjoy looking at, especially since it was from an A.I.R.O. station in the South East. He opens it to see the profiles of four new angels and an archangel, all recently captured by Ryszard.)  Merci. I'm glad you brought me this.

Monaco: You are welcome, sir.

France: (Nods, starting to look through the profiles.)  Send a message to Ryszard. I'm interested in any images he has of these angels, if he will send them.

Monaco: As you wish, your majesty.  (She goes off, as commanded.)

France: (After she leaves, he quietly reads through each of the detailed profiles, almost _stuck_ on one. It was an angel by the name of Arthur, who- by his description -sounded interesting and almost familiar. He made note of the angel, wanting to look more into him once Ryszard made them available for sale or sent photographs. _Perhaps this angel could be the one for him._ He also takes note of the archangel, knowing exactly who it was and hoping for the best for Roderich and his brother.)

 

* * *

 

 

*In the West, Ludwig scans the reports, nodding to himself. While mildly intrigued, there's only one Ludwig wants, and that being isn't an _angel_.

 

* * *

 

 

*In the North West, Gilbert cackles when he sees the information on the angels, especially the archangel.

Prussia: Antonio's going to scoop up Roddy, that's for sure. But who else will go after who, I wonder . .

 

* * *

 

 

*To the North, Ivan's eyes flash when the reports come in and he goes through each file several times before looking through two of them. The angel Tino and the other angel, Alfred. One or the other, he's not sure, yet, who he will chose. Looking over at his general, he orders Yao to order Ryszard to send them images of these two angels. Especially Alfred. He's always liked blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

*In the North East, Berwald doesn't look at the files for a few days, too busy taking care his kingdom and a revolt to the east. When he finally does, his brow furrows at the amount of times he lingers over Tino's file. When Ryszard came, he would have to see this petite angel, and what exactly he was like. He . . _interested_ Berwald.

 

* * *

 

 

*With Matthias in the East, the demon doesn't get the file until a week or two later, because the post office the files were being transferred through was completely encased during one of the East's brutal ice storms. When Matthias finally got the package of information, he ripped it open, eager to finally read the information.

Denmark: (Smirks, reading through the files, lingering on Tino and Lukas, but _Lukas_ most of all. He sends word to Ryszard, interested in both angel's appearances.)

 

* * *

 

 

*And in the South East, Joao just laughs when he reads each and every file, knowing how this will all end, and he's going to gladly watch from the shadows while his fellow kings each scramble for an angel to claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!! Just so you know!! We've updated chapter 2 of this season!! We collaborated to make a visual representation of Roderich's transformation and it looks super awesome! You guys should go check it out.


	7. Episode 99: The First Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 episodes???? OMG!!! What a crazy big milestone. The last time we were around this part of the story (even though this section wasn't a part of the original AFLF), we were only at Episode forty-something. CRAZY!!! There's still so much story to go, so hang on tight!
> 
> Remember to check out the concurrent episode of Wind-Tossed Feathers to get the whole story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> June 12, 2018  
> 1/1

*****A while later of torment, abuse, manipulation, and starvation later. The angels have become little more than skin and bone with blackened bags under their eyes, as well as a weary pallor to their skin. Every day Ryszard trains them, molding them into 'perfect pets', doing a range of activities to them. Some days they're forced to do sexual acts, giving blow jobs, hand jobs, rim jobs, and a range of other sexual actions. Other days they take a beating from Ryszard to 'strengthen' them. There are days when none of them can seem to do anything right, and even breathing wrong can get them severely bruised. Some days, Ryszard ignores them altogether, merely having them sit pretty, the most he does to them is making them walk on their hands and knees like dogs. Little over two months have passed when the caravan comes to a halt, Ryszard skipping down to their cages.

2p!Austria: (Cheerfully.)  Guess _whaaat~?_

Austria: (Looks at Ryszard exhaustedly, barely lifting his head.)

England: (Curled up on the bottom of his cage, he looks at Ryszard, eyelids heavy in his exhaustion.)

Finland: (Doesn't look up, keeping curled up in a corner, but listens.)

Norway: (Holds Tino's hand reassuringly as he leans his back against the cage to look at Ryszard.)

America: (Sits up, stifling a yawn.)

2p!Austria: Well, we're passing by a town and the governor of it _really_ wants to see all of you, and he's paying _such_ a good price to do so, so you'll all be performing at a private event tonight.

England: (Lowers his gaze dejectedly.)   _*Great. We get to be watched and touched by more, horrible demons._

*Most of the angels just quietly sigh.

2p!Austria: (Frowns, humming to himself. Yes, it looks like he'll need to use it. Going upstairs, he digs through a chest, pulling out a bottle. Bringing it back downstairs, Ryszard uncorks it and blows the fine mist inside of it at the angels, smirking at how all of the angels immediately perk up. Bottled _true love_.)  There, are we feeling better?

Austria: (Gasps as he feels his senses become more awake when the cloud settles over him. It's like a refreshing mist after a hot, muggy day.)

England: (Eyes widen in surprise, taking deep breaths that make him feel _alive_ again. Gently.)  W-what is that . . . ?

Norway: That-  (Coughs.) that was _love_.

2p!Austria: Correct! Bottled true love.

Finland: (Sighs, relaxing for the first time in weeks.)

England: (Blinks, unused to the feeling. His body untenses, everything calming around him.)

America: (Relaxes, soaking the love up like a plant does sunlight.)

Finland: (Opens his eyes, the orbs bright and lively again. He's still afraid of Ryszard, but that feeling . . was _wonderful_. His wings extend out for a moment, stretching the muscles, before settling again.)

2p!Austria: Lovely to see my little flowers are awake again~. You'll be wearing these.  (He throws the skirts and veils at the angels.) Take good care of them, or _else!_  (He giggles, skipping back outside to talk with the governor.)

America: (Puts on his skirt, then grabbing up the blue ribbon supplied to him and crossing it across his chest, as well as the veil.)  . . It's comfortable.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656848424/in/photostream/)

Austria: Indeed.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42656526984/in/photostream/)

England: (Puts on his own clothes, nodding.)  Surprisingly so.

(The chest ribbon: )

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502906258/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502897178/in/photostream/)

Norway: (Nods, reluctantly slipping on the veil and ribbons.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502896788/in/photostream/)

Finland: (Doesn't say a word, just putting on the ribbons and veil.)   _*It's better than being practically naked._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29502896688/in/photostream/)

Austria: (Puts his veil on, leaning backwards while he uses the ribbon that matches the skirt to criss-cross his torso.)  I hope he doesn't decide he's going to rent one of us out for the night.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28503815597/in/photostream/)

Finland: (Eyes widen at the possibility.)  Do you think he _will?_ Or might?

Austria: I do not know. But I can nearly guarantee that we won't lose our virginity here. That honor only belongs to a king, down here.

Finland: (Is a little relieved, but still wilts, worried.)  Oh.

England: (Wonders for a moment if _any_ king would buy him. It would be a great opportunity to escape, but . . would he be found suitable?)

Austria: . . . They're all decent people, and I consider many of them dear acquaintances.

America: Like who?

Austria: Berwald, for one. While intimidating, he merely has a few . . _issues_ with communication. Otherwise, I consider him to be quite nice and friendly.

Finland: (Listens, looking up at Roderich.)  Tell us about them all? (Softly.) I- I honestly want to know where we could be going after this . . .

Austria: . .  (Nods, applying some makeup as he talks.)  There's Gilbert, he's obnoxious, but not a cruel soul to the people he loves, and there’s also his little brother Ludwig, who is stern and likes to keep to a schedule, though he's a little awkward in casual social situations . . Joao is nice, but very fond of those lower in class than him respecting him, but otherwise, he loves having fun and creating things . . he once made two life-sized metal horses and raced them through the South palace.  (He chuckles.) Francis is a jovial soul who loves romance, but is very serious when ruling and in politics. Mathias is . . interesting, a demon with strong convictions who wishes to get into King Berwald's bed, but wants someone who can understand him. Berwald is a quiet, stern-looking demon, but he’s a kind man beneath his exterior. Then, there is Ivan. Ivan is . . peculiar. He wears many masks and knows far more than he should, and sees far more than he should and is the most dangerous foe one could obtain . . but if he loves you, you are the safest being in Hell, I would wager.

England: (Listens, huffing silently to himself. What an odd group of kings. . . )

Finland: . . .  (Softly.) Do you think we'll be safe with one of them, if we can't leave?

Austria: Yes, if you respect and are open to them.

Norway: If we can't?

Austria: Then you will most likely die. Or worse; they might not buy you.

Finland: . . .  (Nods.) Thank you, Roderich. I appreciate you telling us this.

America: Yeah . . . better than going in blind.

England: (Reluctantly nods, agreeing with that statement.)  Indeed.

Austria: You're welcome- what's that?  (He points to a stack of papers nearest to Alfred and Arthur's cages.)

England: (Quirks an eyebrow, looking over. He goes up to the papers, reaching out as far as he can, only catching the top page to pull to himself. He takes it, reading over the sheet with furrowed brows.)  . . . It's an advertisement for us. (Passes it to the next cage, so the angels can all see it.) No doubt this will spread fast to the kings.

Norway: Obviously. This paper is from half a month ago.

Finland: They probably already know about us. . .

America: (Makes a face.)   _Ehhhhhh_. . .

England: (Quiet.)  Better than being here.

America: (Sighs.)  That's pretty damn true . . . what a fucking awful guy.

England: Be careful when you say that, Alfred. Don't get yourself into trouble.

America: Yeah, yeah, I gotcha . . .

England: (Gently.)  Good. Just hope . . you get lucky.

America: (Nods.)  You too.

England: (Hums in agreement, not really believing it himself. He was the least likely to get lucky out of all of them concerning which king purchased him. Carefully, Arthur puts the advertisement back on the stack.)

Austria: Good luck to all of you.  (He shifts when Ryszard comes in with a cage large enough for all of them.)

2p!Austria: (Opens their cages with a snap of his fingers.)  Alrighty, get into the big cage now~. Angels, flagellavita. [whipped.]

Austria: (Winces as he feels the sting of a whip on his back, quickly moving out of cage and into the big one with the others.)

America: (Quietly cries out when it hits him, having not been expecting that.)

Finland: (Makes a quiet noise of pain, following rapidly to avoid more pain.)

England: (Winces, following quietly. Some things didn't make sense to him with this demon, like meaningless punishments like _that_.)

Austria: (Finds a hanging perch to sit on, looking down at the others around him as they all pick their spots while the cage is covered. They all feel the cage be rolled out and across the ground, the light shifting from dark to light to dark again as they're moved to a new building. Once there, Roderich listens as music begins playing and the curtain opens so that the door isn't blocked by the heavy fabric.)  Lukas, you go first. Then Arthur, Tino, and Alfred. I'll follow.

Norway: (Nods, swaying to the music as he goes out, dancing before the masked audience.)

Finland: (Nods, waiting for his turn before following Arthur, the angels all swaying and using the skills that have been beaten into them to get the audience's attention and keep them entertained.)

America: (Takes a deep breath before following suit, taking a look at the demons.)

England: (Takes careful looks at the demons, catching one's eye for a a couple of long moments before looking away. While he wants to kill all the demons around them, he doesn't want to challenge any and prompt punishment.)

Austria: (The last to come out, Roderich steps lightly, moving across the floor. Going with a suggestion Ryszard had made during a previous lesson, the archangel slides into the governor's lap, fixing an aroused expression on his face while the demon gropes him, the angel imagining it’s Antonio.)

Finland: (Glances at Roderich during their little show and gets an idea, dancing along beside some of the higher-level demons in the room. Extending his wings a little from his back, he brushes the tips of his feathers against the demons, giving them sultry looks as he does.)

America: (He dances with Arthur, taking his cue from the others and lets his hands and wings brush the demons watching their performance.)

England: (Brushes up against the demons watching, posturing flirtatiously to lure them more and more.)

Norway: (Finding one of the demons aesthetically pleasing, he dances in front of her for a while before sliding into her lap and letting her touch him.)

*The end of the song comes, the angels receding back into the cage where Ryszard locks them up.

Finland: (Goes to the very back, pulling his wings around himself protectively.)

England: (Stays close to the front of the cage, putting himself between Ryszard and the other angels, even though the door is shut and locked. He's one of the eldest here. That's his job.)

Norway: (He sits by Roderich, the two also putting themselves between the demons and Alfred and Tino.)

America: (Sits on a perch a little higher than the rest, overlooking them all.)

England: (Looks to Roderich and Lukas knowingly, glad they all know the part they play in this. Everything was going to be alright. Maybe. They were strong enough, right?)

Austria: (Seeing something, he dives forward and pulls Arthur away from the edge of the cage and away from the shadow that was reaching for him.)

England: (Eyes widen, staring at the shadow. He had felt something evil, but he couldn't pin it down like usual. Lowly.)  What _is_ that?

Austria: (Murmurs.)  A demonic manipulation. It's not related to the whispers, which I warrant you have heard by now.

England: (Quiet.)  Of course I have. (Looks to Roderich warily.)  These manipulations- what exactly can they all do?

Austria: I'll tell all of you later. When there are no eyes to watch us.

England: (Nods understandingly, looking out at the demons peering in.)

Austria: (Seeing the eyes on them, he encloses Arthur in his wings and arms, giving the angel a simple kiss on the lips, several demons drooling.)

England: (Doesn't know how to respond, so he just stands there, blinking dumbly in his shock that Roderich- is _kissing_ him.)

Austria: (Mildly amused, Roderich presses his lips a little harder against Arthur's before pulling away and going back to his previous perch.)

Norway: (Leans against the archangel, making the two of them look intimate.)

England: (Relaxes, following suit and settling beside Alfred, drawing the young angel closer to make them look just as intimate- despite the fact that they're practically _family_ -and gives the smallest, charming smile when Tino slides up beside the archangel.)

*For the rest of the party, the angels spend their time looking pretty and alluring for the demons that watch them, only relaxing when their cage is taken out of the room. Done performing, they all strip and go back into their usual clothes and curl up tiredly on the floors of their individual cages. When Ryszard finally beds down for the night, Roderich begins speaking.

Austria: (Softly.)  There are four main manipulations in Hell. Metal, fire, shadow, and ice. Metal users are to the East, fire to the South, shadow users to the West, and ice users are to the North. For the between cardinal directions, they usually demonstrate a mixture of the attributes of the two main countries they are between. For example, the South West has a mixture of shadow and fire users.

Finland: (Softly in return.)  So earlier, with Arthur and the shadows? Was a demon trying to _grab_ him?

Austria: Correct. They might have been trying to get a souvenir, of sorts.

England: (Shivers, speaking quietly.)  We're not even safe in a _cage_ from those monsters. They can just slip through the shadows.

Austria: Only so much of their manipulation is allowed in. That was a demon essentially sticking their 'hand' through the bars, because that is the only thing that could fit, what with the spelling.

America: Well . . that's better nothing.

England: (Looks away.)  That's . . disturbing, nonetheless.

Norway: (Hums, petting through Tino's hair.)  We'll be alright.

Austria: Ryszard won't allow anyone to harm us.

Finland: (Leans into Lukas, usure.)  I don't know, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Amends.)  At least, nothing permanent and not without someone paying him.

England: (Quiet.)  I wonder if we _will_ be rented out . . .

Austria: I do not think so. Ryszard's already asleep and we're leaving tomorrow.

England: (Huffs.)  Maybe not here, but along our journey to the South?  (Shakes his head.)

America: I really fucking don't want to be rented out . .

Finland: Neither do I. . .  (Huddles, frightened.)

Norway: (Soothes.)  Everything shall be alright. I have faith in Roderich's words of the kings. Not that I will not try to escape from whoever it is then, but I trust Roderich when he says they aren't as evil as Ryszard.

Finland: (Shivers.)  I'm sorry, Roderich, I just . . . I don't know . . .

Austria: (Nods when he catches Tino's eye.)  I understand.

Finland: (Nods, glad Roderich does.)

England: (Sighs, not sure what to think about any of it.)

Austria: I suggest we get some rest while we can.  (He folds his wings around himself.) Goodnight, everyone.

America: (Curls up on the side of the cage closest to Arthur, huddled on his side as he sleeps.)

Finland: (Curls up near Lukas, uneasily falling asleep.)

England: (Stays at Alfred's side, petting through his hair. Softly.)  Good night.


	8. Episode 100: A Crash Course in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains very detailed and explicit descriptions of a sexual assault/rape. I know that there have been other scenes of sexual assault before (Ryszard’s “training”, mainly), but this is much more serious. **By posting this chapter I am in no way condoning such behavior and instead condone it. _@MEN AND WOMEN: CONSENT IS KEY. EXPLICIT, ENTHUSIASTIC CONSENT IS SEX. NO CONSENT IS RAPE. PARTIAL CONSENT IS RAPE. ALL CONSENT OR NOTHING. KNOW THE DIFFERENCE._** If you have been sexually assaulted, please tell someone you trust. For Americans, this is the Sexual Assault Hotline ( 1-800-656-4673 ), and below are more numbers that may be of use to you if you do or do not live in the USA. You are not alone. I love you and please, if you will be triggered by this, go with caution. I will put bolded ** at the start and end of that scene if you wish to avoid it.
> 
> There is also several Ryszard “training” scenes, if you feel you need to be aware.
> 
> Let me know if these trigger warnings are helpful! Seriously, guests and registered users both, let me know!!
> 
> Resources: https://www.rainn.org/national-resources-sexual-assault-survivors-and-their-loved-ones
> 
> International Hotlines List: http://togetherweare-strong.tumblr.com/helpline
> 
> \------  
> Remember to check out the concurrent episode of Wind-Tossed Feathers to get the whole story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> June 14, 2018  
> 1/1

*****Another two weeks of traveling later, and suddenly everything _lurches_ to a halt, Ryszard racing downstairs. On his way out the door, he commands.

2p!Austria: Be _good_ and stay _quiet_ , little dovies. A cat has come to claw at your cages~.  (He then goes out the front door of his caravan, the door crisply shutting behind him.)

Austria: (Sits upright, alarmed.)

Finland: (Having been sleeping, he wakes, looking at the others.)  What's happened?

Austria: Someone is here, I'm assuming someone powerful and highly dangerous.

England: And not a _king_ , I presume. . .

Austria: I do not think so.

Finland: (Shakes, suddenly _very_ frightened.)  Oh no . . .

Norway: (Holds Tino.)  Breath, Tino. We shall get through this.

Finland: (Burrows himself into Lukas' hold, nodding silently as he focuses on breathing.)

America: A-Artie, what's going to happen to us?

England: (Wraps a wing around Alfred comfortingly. Gently.)  It's alright. . . We're going to be safe, Alfred. Remember to have faith.

America: (Nods, scooting closer to the older angel.)

2p!Austria: (Comes in, throwing clothes at them.)  Put these on quickly, you have five minutes.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28503815167/in/album-72157671114580548/)

*The angels each put on their respective colors, Alfred into the bright blue maid dress, Arthur changing into the green dress, Tino into the pink one, Lukas the black one, and Roderich into the purple maid dress.

2p!Austria: (Hisses at them as a slave takes and hides away their other outfits.)  You are to come out the _moment_ your cage is opened.

*The angels all nod in understanding, each then backing up on instinct the instant the door to the caravan opens, the evil aura seeping like a fog into the room. In the doorway looms a demon far like any other they had seen before. Rough, calloused, and something so intimately _animalistic_ hangs onto the demon like a cloak. Massive in size, he dwarfs Ryszard's slim, pale frame easily. His tired gray eyes with large, dark rings under them gazed upon the angels like a thousand pounds pushing them downwards. Ashy blonde hair framed his face limply, smoke from his cigarette that lazily hung from his lips cutting across a portion of his face.

Austria: (Roderich moves backwards, sensing something about this demon is much different from other demons. This demon is older and far more dangerous.)

Finland: (Seeing Roderich back off, his wings start minutely trembling in fear, keeping his eyes down.)

2p!Austria: (Gestures to his guest.)  Why don't you sit down, my lord, and we'll have some wine and tea?

2p!France: (Grunts, sitting down at the table indicated.)

2p!Austria: Is there a dove you would like as a server?  (He gestures to the angels loosely.)

2p!France: (His eyes scan down the line of angels before pointing to the cage with the angel in the green dress is sitting in, as well as the one in the blue maid dress.)

2p!Austria: (Snaps his fingers, the cages unlocking.)  Little dovies, go get us some tea, wine, and treats?

America: (Hurries out, going through a door to a small kitchenette and grabbing out wine glasses and a bottle of red and white wine each. A slave has already begun brewing tea and made snacks, setting some on a platter.)  I've got the wine, you carry the tea and snacks?

England: (Silently nods, taking the tea platter with the snacks, bringing them to the table and setting it up for the two. Unsure if this . . _beast_ wants tea, he gently asks, demure in every way.)  Sir, would you like any tea?

2p!France: (Looks at the 'dove', considering it. After a moment, he nods.)

England: (Gently nods, carefully pouring the other a cup when it's prepared.)  Any sugar or cream, sir?

2p!France: (Blows smoke at Arthur's face, shaking his head before drinking some wine and tea.)

America: (Done serving, he stands behind Ryszard with his head bowed.)

England: (Holds his breath to not breathe in the smoke and go into a coughing fit beside the large demon, serving up Ryszard as well before going to stand behind the slaver, his own head bowed.)

2p!France: (After a small while of listening to Ryszard babble, he points to Tino's cage.)

2p!Austria: (With barely a break in the conversation, Ryszard snaps his fingers, opening the cage.)

Finland: (Takes a deep breath, lightly padding out, his head bowed before the two.)

2p!France: (Gestures for Tino to stand before him.)

Finland: (Comes forward, stilling most of his trembling as he stands in front of the demon.)

2p!France: (Grabs Tino by the chin, turning his face from side to side to inspect it.)

Finland: (Lets himself go limp and pliable under the other's inspection, keeping his eyes down.)

2p!France: (Drops his hand, gesturing the little angel away.)

Finland: (Steps back, looking to Ryszard. He's not sure if he should join the other two standing behind the slaver or not.)

2p!Austria: (Gestures for Tino to go back to his cage with his eyes, then going back to sipping his tea.)

Finland: (Pads back into his cage, taking deliberately slow and calm breaths.)

2p!France: (Crooks his finger at Alfred.)

America: (Comes forward, allowing the demon to inspect him.)

2p!France: (Gestures for him to go back to where he was standing.)

England: (Is glad when Alfred returns beside him, safe for the time being.)

America: (Silently sighs in relief the moment his back is turned to the demon, gladly standing by Arthur.)

2p!France: (Lastly, he gestures Arthur towards him.)

England: (Keeps his eyes down demurely as taught, approaching the demon and allowing himself to be inspected.)

******

2p!France: (Curious at the scent, he pulls Arthur closer to himself. Nodding, he pulls the angel into his lap, lightly running his nose up and down the side of his neck.)

England: (Focuses on breathing, gently leaning into the demon. He can feel everything sliding out of control downhill, unable to do anything about it without going further faster.)

2p!Austria: (Tuts.)  Remember, Francois. To play, first you must _pay_.

2p!France: (Grunts.)  How much to fuck 'im?

England: (Heart begins to race, _praying_ that Ryszard doesn't allow that.)

2p!Austria: (Hums, amused.)  Come now, you know the law. You can't fuck his holes, you know that.  (Leans his face in his palm.)

England: (Silently sighs, relaxing into this demon's hold a bit more so he's not as tense and obviously frightened.)

2p!France: There are thighs. I'll pay fifty thousand obis.

2p!Austria: (Thinks it over. When Francois’ expression goes dark, he _very quickly_ makes up his mind.)  . . . Deal~!

England: _*Father, help me. This can't be happening to me. Please, this cannot be HAPPENING._  (Focuses on breathing, on the edge of hyperventilating.)

2p!Austria: (Gestures for Alfred to go back to his cage, the angel worriedly doing so. To Arthur.)  Come, dovie. I need to put you in something to make sure to make sure you aren't too horribly arousing.  (He holds out his hand to Arthur.)

England: (Easily takes the hand, gently rising from the other's lap as he follows Ryszard.)

2p!France: (Stays where he is.)

2p!Austria: (Drags Arthur to another room.)  Strip.

England: (Gets out of the dress, stripping as ordered. He's too scared to fight. All his hope just fell out of bottom of his soul, knowing he's completely and utterly fucked. Perhaps even literally, if Francois decides to break the law.)

2p!Austria: Close your eyes~. I want it to be a surprise.

England: (Closes his eyes, concerned about this _surprise_.)

2p!Austria: (Grabs the stuff, putting it on Arthur.)  Alrighty, open your eyes~!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43373443571/in/album-72157671114580548/)

England: (Could already feel the article as he was being dressed in it, opening his eyes to the extent of it. He nods, not commenting on the piece. He looks up at Ryszard, gently asking.)  Should I know anything before I go with him, sir?

2p!Austria: Don't fight him, he might break you- on _accident_.

England: (Nods, having figured that.)  Anything else?

2p!Austria: Hm . . nope~! Enjoy your chastity outfit!  (Ushers Arthur back out into the main room.)

England: _*For the first time, I most certainly_ **_will_ ** _, if only to keep him_ **_out_ ** _._  (Follows, sidling up alongside Francois, his hands gently stroking over the other's shoulders, putting on a show.)

2p!France: (Moves, grabbing Arthur's wrists and lunging forward to pin the angel to the table, the angel's hands over his head.)

England: (Gasps, looking up at the demon. His gaze is sultry, luring the demon in as he was taught, his form posturing just so, purring a bit, despite his fear of everything happening. And that's ignoring the fact that the others were there too.)

2p!France: (A ghost of a grin appears on his face, the demon bending forward to claim the angel's lips.)

England: (Closes his eyes, returning the kiss fervently, in his mind kissing someone more handsome. Someone kinder. An angel that would be with him somewhere that's _not Hell_.)

2p!France: (When he finishes the kiss, he pulls back to look at Ryszard, gruffly speaking.)  Five hundred.

2p!Austria: (Nods, understanding.)  I'll go get the syringe.

2p!France: (Heaves Arthur over his shoulder, carrying the angel up to a room.)

England: (His eyebrows furrow in confusion, not sure what just happened. Syringe for what? He clings to Francois' shoulder as he's carried, looking back desperately at the other angels, scared.)

*They all share his scared look.

2p!France: (Sits in a chair, Arthur in his lap, the angel's back to his chest. Seated directly on top of Francois' arousal, the demon slowly rubs his bulge against Arthur's ass.)

England: _*No, no, no, no, no-_ (He breathes and lets his mind shift to his invented lover, shifting his hips back against the movement, toying a little with him a bit.)

2p!Austria: (Comes in with a small syringe.)  Dovie, arm out.

England: (Looks up at him, his eyes tinged with worry, and extends the arm, wincing at the prick as it's administered to him. He doesn't feel anything at first, until everything starts to get _hot._ **_Really_ ** hot _._ )

2p!France: (Continues grinding against Arthur, then uses one hand to rub teasing circles on his thighs.)

England: (Gasps at the touch, feeling extra sensitive to _everything_. His head falls back, a hand reaching up to card through the demon's hair as he pushes back against him, creating more friction between them.)

2p!France: (Smirks, pressing his hand firmly onto the metal that's directly over Arthur's cock.)

England: (Cries out, lightly gripping the other's hair and hip, and bucks into the demon's hand, wanting **more**.)

2p!France: (With one hand, he pulls the side table next to his chair in front of them, then leaning forward until Arthur is bent forwards over the table. Pulling back for a moment, Francois undoes the ties at the crotch of his pants, allowing his thick and heavy cock out of its confines. Slipping himself between Arthur's legs, he's thankful for the chains that prevent the angel from spreading his legs very far as he begins thrusting in and out, smearing his precum on Arthur's thighs.)

England: (Is surprised at how utterly massive Francois is, just because he's _huge_ , before rocking back against thrusts, whimpering at the teasing sensation, wanting so much more, yet being simultaneously repulsed by the being on top of him. Part of his body wants to be dominated and bred long into the night, but the other half just wants to sob in pain at . . _everything_ . But he doesn't cry, he _moans_ , the thick haze in his mind preventing real, intelligent thought to come out any longer.)

2p!France: (Fucking Arthur's thighs, he imagines that he's pounding into the angel's hole, completely dominating the feathered being. He fucks the angel for a long time, cumming several times, but with Arthur being locked in the belt . . he hasn't been able to cum _once_.)

England: (Cries out, moaning and pleading desperately in his overstimulation.)  Please, _please-_ sir- _master_ -please _touch me._ I- _a-ahhhh_ . . . -I _need_ it, sir, **_please_ **.

2p!France: (Tries to slip his hand under the metal, unable to.)  I cannot.

England: (His wings splay submissively, everything in his body just wanting to be _fucked_ as he whimpers.)   _P-please_. . .

2p!France: (Leans forward, growling in Arthur's ear.)  Is that _really_ what you want? For me to tear this metal with my bare hands and fuck your ass while your tiny cock is caught between yourself and the edge of the table?

England: (The other's tone sobers him up a bit, shrinking away in fear. As another wave of the aphrodisiacs hits him, he cries out, his whole body trembling and rubbing against the other's.)

2p!France: (Stands, throwing Arthur to the side.)  That is what I thought. (He puts himself away as he walks out the door, leaving. Having already paid Ryszard, he just leaves without a word.)

England: (Slumps down, his body trembling as he cries, everything burning with need and with _shame_.)

2p!Austria: (He comes in after twenty minutes, humming. Undoing the underwear part of Arthur's outfit, he carries the angel over and situates him on a sybian-style machine, turning it on so it vibrates.)  You have five minutes to cum or _you won't get to._

England: (Moans, finally feeling _pleasured_. It doesn't take him five minutes before he cums, his whole body slumping in exhaustion.)

******

2p!Austria: (Picks up Arthur, locking him back up in the underwear.)  There we go. And guess what? All your little friends are wearing the same little outfit you are now~.

England: (Blinks tiredly, barely registering those words. He's almost completely out of it, his mind still fuzzy.)

2p!Austria: (Coos.)  So cute and fuzzy-minded~. You didn't even notice what I did to you.

England: (Pulls his wings around himself more as his head begins to swim, uneasy and feeling . . so _disgusted_ by his actions.)

2p!Austria: If you feel any vibrations, don't be surprised~.

England: (Blinks, realizing tiredly.)  D-did you put something _in_ me?

2p!Austria: (Chimes.)   _In_ that cute little hole and _on_ that adorable little penis and your nipples, of course. Just like your feathery friends.

England: (Eyes widen.)  W-what? No . . . Please leave them alone. _Please_. I don't care what you do to me. Let them relax today. . .

2p!Austria: (His eyes narrow and he drops Arthur, only to grab him by the hair and easily drag the angel back to his cage.)  My, you lot are feather-brained . . . _you do not order me. You only do what is asked of_ **_you_ ** _._  (He throws Arthur back into the cage, then leaving. Done with the angels for today, the slaver turns every single vibrator on, then leaving them.)

Austria: (Moans, trying to grind against anything, only to be denied.)

America: (Mewls, squirming on the floor at the sensations.)

Norway: (Heavily flushed, Lukas lightly pants in his corner of the cage.)

England: (Gasps, curling up to almost hide from the sensations. He pulls on his chains at his legs and hips, trying to get _any_ relief, only to be mostly denied.)

Finland: (Moans in his own corner, desperately trembling on the floor.)

*The angels spend the next two days under this constant torment, though Ryszard still doesn't allow them release. The slaver just turns off the vibrations.

 

* * *

 

 

*Five weeks later. Ryszard circles the angel that's bound upright with only one foot on the floor to balance on, the demon pausing in front of him, tweaking the tip of Arthur's cock.

England: (Bites back a whimper, a quiet groan slipping out.)

2p!Austria: (Purrs happily.)  Such a good little slave . . you'll be a wonderful little pet to fuck, I'm sure~.

England: (Scowls, looking away and silently seething.)

2p!Austria: (Chuckles.)  Come now, you still have all your limbs.

England: (Huffs.)  Why _wouldn't_ I?

2p!Austria: (Coos.)  How adorably naïve . . but then again, you wouldn't know, would you?  (He strokes the angel's arms and legs.) When it comes to pleasure slaves, all a demon needs is a hole.  (He uses a finger to lift Arthur's chin.) No limbs are required then, aren't they. (He raises an eyebrow.)  I can even show you, if you want.

England: (Shrinks away, his legs trembling a bit as he holds himself up.)  N-no. . . You really don't have to.

2p!Austria: (Grins.)  But I insist. (He snaps his fingers, a slave leaving before bringing in another slave, completely limbless, but still very beautiful. Ryszard continues on in a bright tone.)  It's amazing the kinks down here, and how prized a pretty face is. _Don't you_ **_agree?_ **

England: (Gazes over the slave's beautiful yet mutilated form before looking down, Ryszard's tone making his shrink more in fear.)  Y-yes, sir . . .

2p!Austria: (He strokes a hand down Arthur's cheek.)  And sometimes, all of the teeth are pulled out- can't have the property biting, now can they?  (Giggles.) But an interesting fact about us demons, is that we're like sharks. Every tooth pulled will just grow back.  (He grins.) How do you think we stop that?

England: (Flinches slightly at the hand, silent.)

2p!Austria: (Frowns, squeezing the angel's cheeks.)  Answer, little cunt.

England: (Winces.)  I- I don't know, sir. Medicine? More . . physical means?

2p!Austria: (Smiles maliciously.)  We cauterize the gums with fire, sealing them so the teeth can't grow back. I've even met some who use a red-hot metal dildo to do the job.

England: (Trembles. _He was going to die here_ . No. He _wished_ he would just die here and not suffer anymore. Dying was better than slavery. Better than _torture_.)

2p!Austria: (Kisses Arthur's cheek in a mocking display of affection.)  But for the most part, we keep slaves whole, they need to be able to move from one job to the next, after all.

England: Y-yes. . .  (Doesn't look up, just trying not to cry.)

2p!Austria: Then we have these little hole in the ground places where we put little pleasure slaves in boxes where only their cute little tooshes and mouths are on display, so they can be used.

England: (Huffs, the tiniest, bitter smile gracing his lips.)  At least that won't be us. (Looks up at Ryszard with an air of disobedience, his eyes tired and dull.)  The law here states that only a _king_ may currently purchase or fuck the holes of an angel. Breaking the law would ruin your reputation, something you value _greatly_. Am I correct?

2p!Austria: (Smirks, a hand going down to tease Arthur's hole.)  Very true, little pigeon. But that doesn't mean I still can't make you _suffer_.

England: (Stiffens, smirking back weakly.)  Sounds like nothing new. _Go right ahead, you son of a bitch_.

2p!Austria: (His eyes go flat, and Ryszard pulls away, slapping the angel. The slaver then kicks the angel's one supporting leg out from under him so the angel is yanked painfully by the ropes and he's half throttled while Ryszard goes and gets something.)

England: (Cries out in pain, trying to shift his weight so it isn't so straining.)

2p!Austria: (Comes over with a spiked paddle, whipping the angel's ass with it.)

England: (Flinches at every hit, crying out, his voice beginning to sound strained as he starts to actually cry, his body shaking at the abuse.)

2p!Austria: (When he’s done, the angel is bleeding, the demon then adding an anal hook to the set up keeping Arthur tied, the end firmly pressed into the angel's prostate.)  Cum before you're let to, and I'll but something much larger in that ass of yours, understood?

England: (Whimpers, nodding.)  Y-yes. . .

2p!Austria: (Smiles, taking paperwork as he leaves Arthur hanging for hours.)

England: (Tries not to do too much that would agitate him or accidentally pleasure himself, groaning in pain and pleasure as he minutely shifts the hook inside him. It takes a long time, him thinking of disgusting turn offs the whole time, but he eventually cums weakly, whimpering.)

2p!Austria: (Smirks, the ropes coming down from the ceiling to drag the angel over to a chair, the hook coming out as the angel is speared onto a much thicker, vibrating dildo, and a ring is slipped around his cock. The ropes tie Arthur down to the chair, keeping him immobile.)  Enjoy, little angel.

England: (Cries out, screeching.)   **_No!!!_ **  (Thrashes, whining in pain and _pleasure_ , but so much _pain_.)

2p!Austria: (Amused.)  You'll be staying in that for the next day or two; possibly more.

England: (Screeches, inwardly repeating his mantra. ‘ _I've endured worse. I'm fine. I've endured worse . . ._ ’)

2p!Austria: Careful, little angel. If you keep struggling, you _will_ tear.

England: (Hisses at the demon, straining against the ropes.)

2p!Austria: (Sniffs, smirking.)  I smell blood already . . shall I lick it up?

England: (Snarls.)   _Touch me with any of your disgusting appendages and I'll_ **_rip them fucking off!_ **

2p!Austria: (Smirks darkly, coming over and having the ropes force the angel's legs even further apart so Ryszard can kneel between them. Lifting the angel's cock with a hand, his long serpentine tongue sweeps around Arthur's balls and where he can reach of his hole, purring when the taste of blood hits his tongue.)

England: (Growls, wrenching away only to hiss in pain, stilling as he feels himself tear more. Darkly.)  G- get the fuck _off_ me. . .

2p!Austria: ( _Ignores_.)

England: (Strains against the ropes on his legs, trying to close them with great difficulty.)   _Please!_ Just leave me alone to struggle and bleed!

2p!Austria: (He continues what he's doing, but one hand goes up and slowly starts choking the angel.)   _You don't tell_ **_me_ ** _what to do,_ **_slave_ **.

England: (Wheezes, desperately gasping for air.)  N-no . . .

2p!Austria: Don't tempt me, little angel. I can cut off all those pretty limbs of yours, save for your wings, and it would be all too easy to explain _why_ your body is so broken when I sell it to a king.

England: (Whimpers, his body trembling in fear and pain.)

2p!Austria: Good boy.  (Pulls away.) I'll let you think on that, hmm?

England: (Gasps, looking down as he nods.)  Y-yes sir. . .

2p!Austria: (Coos.)  Good slut. I'll be back later.  (Leaves.)

England: (Whimpers, hating everything about this and how much pain he's in. (Though he especially hates the feeling of blood dripping down his leg.))


	9. Episode 101: More Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check out the concurrent episode of Wind-Tossed Feathers to get the whole story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> June 19, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *Ryszard pulls Arthur off of the toy two days later.

England: (Exhausted, his body just falls limply to the ground, the angel groaning.)

2p!Austria: (Leaves Arthur on the floor, using his body as a footrest as he reads and drinks his tea.)

England: (Pants, lying there without a word, just trying to breathe and rest.)

2p!Austria: (Gently presses down on Arthur's cock with his foot.)

England: (Whines, his wings coming closer to protect himself.)

2p!Austria: (Musingly.)  I wonder . . .

England: (Weakly looks up at him.)

2p!Austria: What you would be like as a little  _ girlie _ .

England: (Whimpers, his wings coming closer.)

2p!Austria: (Begins chanting, his fingers wiggling as Arthur is slowly transformed to female.)

England: (Murmurs desperate 'no's, barely even audible to himself, as he feels his body change, becoming even  _ smaller  _ and weaker. When Ryszard stops chanting, he slumps, passing out from exhaustion.)

2p!Austria: (Locks Arthur up in an empty slave room, the angel sleeping for two days before waking up.)

England: (When he wakes up, his whole body is sore and stiff, making it difficult as he sits up and wipes a hand over his face. Catching sight of the hand- much more dainty and thin -he remembers exactly  _ what  _ happened when he was last awake. He was  _ female _ . His- now  _ her  _ -hands go to her chest, covering her new breasts that were out in the open, not covered at all by the ribbons crossing her chest. She scowls, feeling even  _ more  _ exposed in a female body.)

2p!Austria: (Comes in, cooing.)  Hello  _ cutie _ . You're even more adorable now, what with that pouty little lip of yours.

Fem!England: (Her voice a bit higher than usual, she scrambles back and snaps at him.)  How dare you! If you're going to just come in here and do whatever you want, at least give me a sash to cover my breasts! It's utterly indecent of you.  (Scowls, it looking closer to a pout in this form.)

2p!Austria: (Giggles, throwing a sash at him, or 'her'.)

Fem!England: (Takes the sash, her wings coming up to hide herself as she wraps the sash around her, admittedly, rather nice breasts, hiding them from the view of  _ perverts _ . She lowers her wings, frowning at the demon.)  Was there really a point to doing this?

2p!Austria: I was curious as to what you looked like. Plus, teasing you with pleasure and pain is going to  _ different  _ now that you're like  _ this _ .

Fem!England: (Shrinks, her tiny form trembling in fear. She doesn't want to be tortured in this form.  _ Especially  _ not this form. It was sensitive and weak and less tolerant of pain.)

2p!Austria: (Giggles.)  Cute.

Fem!England: (Pulls her legs to her chest, hiding her face.)   _ *Please, just leave me alone . . . _

2p!Austria: (Pets through her hair, pulling her up onto his lap and cuddling her.)  Cuuuuuttte.

Fem!England: (Trembles in the other's arms, just afraid of the demon.)

2p!Austria: (Teasingly fingers her clit and labia, being gentle and teasing about it.)

Fem!England: (Whimpers, hating how good it feels despite the violating feeling to her body.)

2p!Austria: Hmm . . I wonder if it's against the law to have breed a hole you don't normally have . . .  (He muses aloud.)

Fem!England: (Eyes widen, her hands pressing against his chest, looking up at the demon as she speaks quickly and pleadingly.)  N-no, please. . . You don't understand about angels, you can't. It  _ would  _ be against the law if you did. I don't-  (Silences herself, trembling fearfully.)

2p!Austria: (Raises an eyebrow, then kisses her on a whim, pulling back seconds later.)

Fem!England: (Blinks in surprise, though she really isn't  _ that  _ surprised, fingertips covering her lips a tiny bit.)

2p!Austria: . . .  (Squees at the cuteness.)

Fem!England: (Blinks again, just sitting there, not sure what she should do, if anything.)

2p!Austria: (Plops her back on the floor.)  Be good~! (Leaves.)

Fem!England: (Slips into the corner, pulling her wings around herself.  _ Now what? _ )

* * *

 

 

*Ryszard comes back the next day.

2p!Austria: Hello~.

Fem!England: (Looks up at him tiredly, her voice soft.)  Hello, sir.

2p!Austria: (His hand already lubed up, he fingers her gently as the other hand offers her an apple.)  Eat this.

Fem!England: (Softly whimpers, taking the apple and eating, trying not to focus on the fingers in her hole and how horrifying, yet gentle and somewhat nice, it feels.)  T-thank you.

2p!Austria: You're welcome, little dove.  (With his fingers, he hits  _ that  _ spot within her.)

Fem!England: (Gasps, her eyes sinking shut as she moans, melting in pleasure as she just starts to forget where she is and what's happening. Maybe she can enjoy it for a change without feeling so violated?)

2p!Austria: (Especially starts teasing her clit.)

Fem!England: (Covers her mouth, trying to muffle her moans as she sets down the half-eaten apple.)

2p!Austria: (Purrs in her ear.)  Come now, come now, you really should finish your food.

England: (Whimpers, taking back the apple to shakily eat her food, just trying to finish it so she doesn't have to worry about it anymore.)

2p!Austria: (Lets up on her for a few moments so she doesn't choke, the demon burning away the core into nothingness when the angel finishes. Then he's back to pleasuring her full-force.)  Cum before I say you can and you'll be punished.

Fem!England: (Moans, nodding.)  Yes- yes sir. . . (Her trembling wings support her, keeping her from falling as she's pleasured.)

2p!Austria: (Plays dirty, getting the angel to cum when he worries her nipples with his teeth.)

Fem!England: (Cries out as she cums, his wings and arms trembling as she holds herself up. She pants, looking at Ryszard with a low, sultry expression, hoping to stay on his good side. Gently.)  That wasn't fair, sir. . .

2p!Austria: No, it wasn't, but . .  _ demon! _  (Cackles, picking her up and carrying her over to a little contraption he had set up while he and the angel were playing. A wooden pony torture device, he sets the angel on it.)  You know, this has always been one of my favorite toys to use with females. You squeeze it tightly with your thighs to try and keep the pressure off your poor little clit, but it's inevitable that they give out, sooner or later, putting all of your weight on your little crotch.  (He smirks, tying the angel's wrists behind her back and over her wings to keep everything pinned.)

Fem!England: (Huffs, frowning as her legs already start to tremble, her squeezing her thighs together desperately. Mutters.)  And here I was going to treat you without asking if you were  _ nice  _ to me . . .

2p!Austria: (Laughs.)  Silly angel.

Fem!England: (Indignantly lifts her chin, pouting.)

2p!Austria: (Goes down, attaching a spreader bar to the angel's ankles so she can't try to use her feet to lift herself up.)

Fem!England: (Without the support from her feet, her legs tremble more violently.)  N- no . . . (Squeezes more, trying so hard to keep herself up.)

2p!Austria: (Smirks, grabbing a little vibrating wand and pushing it hard against her clit before jerking it away.)

Fem!England: (Gasps, her legs giving in just enough for her to slide down, crying out in pain as she tries to reposition herself.)

2p!Austria: (Before she can, Ryszard places his foot on the spreader bar, keeping her down and adding some delicious- in his mind, at least -pressure.)

Fem!England: (Cries out more, her arms and wings straining, just wanting to relieve the pressure from her clit.)  S-sir, p-  _ please! _

2p!Austria: (Gives it another five seconds before removing his foot.)

Fem!England: (Gasps, moving with great difficult to shift off, desperate. Her chest heaves, breathing heavily.)

2p!Austria: (Narrows his eyes, humming.)  You're wiggling around on that far too much.  (He snaps his fingers, a slave coming forward and lifting the angel up about six inches while Ryszard digs in a chest. To himself.)  Which one, which one . . .

England: (Sighs, glad to not be resting on her clit any longer, feeling relief.)

2p!Austria: (Digs out a dildo, strapping it to the pony before letting the slave drop Arthur back down onto it gently.)

Fem!England: (Moans as she sinks down on it, her legs tightening before reaching the wood to not cause herself pain.)

2p!Austria: (Smacks Arthur across the face, forcing the angel to sink all of the way down before he smirks evilly.)  If you won't stay down, I'll weigh you down. (With those words, he adds five pounds of weight to both sides of the ankle-cuffs on Arthur.)

Fem!England: (Whimpers as she sinks down, pained noises escaping her.)  N-no! I'm sorry! Please . . . !

2p!Austria: (Watches in arousal, the demon sitting down and slowly beginning to stroke himself at the sight of her.)

Fem!England: (Glances over, only to look away again, not wanting to see the demon in such a state. She moans, but not in pleasure this time. Yes, there are some pleasure elements, but it just feels like  _ torture  _ to her now.)

2p!Austria: (Giggles, continuing to stroke himself off.)

Fem!England: (Struggles, moaning as she moves on the dlido.)

2p!Austria: (Purrs out.)  Make it a good show, whether you act weak and desperate, or seductive and needy, and I'll let you off earlier than I was going to.

Fem!England: (Glances over, eyelids low as she moans, continuing to move on the dildo, trying to be needy and seductive.)

2p!Austria: (Laughs.)  You can do better than that. Be natural, sweetheart.

Fem!England: (Yells briefly in frustration, it turning into a whimper. She's not seductive. She doesn't know how to be. She's never needed to know how. (Yet, in her frustration as she whimpers, pants, and moans, she's unintentionally relaxed into much more of a needy and slightly seductive figure.))

2p!Austria: (Approvingly.)  Better. On the horse, all you have to do is react to your situation. The pain to your poor little clit, how the dildo nudges inside of you and penetrates deep within you. How your legs ache from holding yourself up, and now the weights. If you move, make it movement trying to help yourself- but you will, of course, fail every time, causing more sensations of pain and pleasure to yourself.

Fem!England: (Glances over, listening to the advice and committing it to memory. (Demons were disgusting, sadistic creatures, so the information could come in handy one day.) Applying the advice, she focuses on herself and what she feels, reacting accordingly as she tries to lift herself up, not doing a great job as she slides back down again, moaning from the combined sensations as she does her best.)

2p!Austria: (Moans at the angel's struggles, jerking himself off faster before cumming in his hand. Done, he walks out, leaving Arthur because he's a sadistic fuck.)

Fem!England: (Growls slightly as he just fucking  _ leaves _ , just trying to hold herself up in the meantime.)

*Ryszard is gone for two hours.

Fem!England: (Is just an unhappy, panting, moaning mess when Ryszard comes back, her body trembling.)

2p!Austria: (Undoes everything, picking the angel up and holding her bridal-style in his arms. Quietly he turns her back into a him again, the demon placing an unconscious Arthur back in his cage with the others.)

England: (Wakes several hours later, blearily looking around at the other angels, his body sore as he gently shifts.)

*The rest of the angels are still asleep, as it is nighttime.

England: (Feels his chest, glad that he's back to being a male in all respects. He quietly moves closer to the others, curling up nearby them as he rests, taking advantage of it.)

Austria: (Yawns, stretching a wing over Arthur to include him.)

England: (Shifts closer to them, especially Roderich, and huddles down to drift back off.)

* * *

 

 

*Another two weeks goes by when Roderich starts trembling and finds himself unable to stop. The archangel is sick.

Austria: (Coughs, his whole body shaking from the effort. As it’s nighttime, Ryszard isn't there to witness this. Roderich murmurs desperately.)   _ Antonio . . . Tonio . . . Anton . . . Antonio . . . Toni . . Tonio, I need you, please . . . please, please meine lieb . . bitte . . . _  (Roderich lightly sobs in pain.)

England: (Wakes in the night at the quiet sobs, shifting closer to the archangel. He murmurs softly to him, lifting the heavy cloth enough to look into Roderich's cage.)  Roderich?

Austria: (Stops sniffling.)  A-Arthur?

England: (Softly.)  Come closer, dear. It doesn't do well to be suffering all alone like that.  (Reaches a wing into the cage a small bit, simultaneously asking for permission and inviting the archangel closer.)

Austria: (Crawls closer, wincing at the pain. He leans against the side of the cage closest to Arthur.)   _ Danke . . . danke . . danke . . .    _ (Roderich's voice rasps.)

England: (Gently pets through the other's hair, wrapping a wing around Roderich's trembling form.)  Shh . . . I've got you. Rest your voice . . .

Austria: (Nods, leaning weakly into Arthur. After about twenty minutes.)  _  I miss him . .  _   (Even quieter.)  _  I miss them. _

England: (Holds Roderich close, whispering curiously, his tone comforting.)   _ Them? _

Austria: (Admits.)   _ Antonio; Lovino. _

England: (Gently smiles, softly encouraging the other.)  _  Antonio is the king, I assume, but . . who's this Lovino? _

Austria:  _ A . . a cook, and a dear friend of mine . . a lover . . he was always so kind to me. _

England: (Wonders silently to himself how the South seems to be filled with such kind demons, yet they're surrounded by bastards.)   _ He sounds wonderful.  . . . I hope you are able to see them again soon, dear. _

Austria: (Whimpers.)   _ Me too.  _  (Roderich silently cries, falling asleep on Arthur.)

England: (Lays beside him, silently comforting the archangel as he falls back asleep.)

 

* * *

 

 

*The next morning.

2p!Austria: (Comes in, a little surprised to find  _ those  _ two snuggling. Checking up on the still sleeping angels, he notes that his prized dove is sick, giving the little bird an injection that should help remove the sickness.)

Austria: (Wakes up not long after the injection. He nudges Arthur.)  Arthur, wake up. Breakfast. (Roderich takes some of his food and gives it to Arthur. As Ryszard's favorite, he's always gotten the most food, and Arthur the least. Taking his own bowl, Roderich eats the fruit concoction, finding it unsatisfying as that's all the angels mostly ever eat.)

England: (Wakes up, grateful that Roderich gave him some of his food. He quietly eats, hating the taste, and glances over at Roderich. Gently.)  Do you feel better this morning?

Austria: (Nods, turning his arm so that Arthur can see the tiny hole and slight redness of his arm.)  I think he gave me some medicine.

England: (Nods.)  I agree. He gave that to you promptly enough, considering.

Austria: (Quietly snorts.)  He can't allowed the 'prized turkey' to die. I would make him far more money if he sold me than if he sold a regular angel.

America: Psst, what are you two talking about?

Austria: The unfortunate truth of worth and money down here.

Norway: Intriguing topic.

Austria: Indeed.  (Roderich minutely rolls his eyes, a stray cough leaving him. He leans back over to Arthur, whispering to him.)   _ Thank you for helping me last night. _

England: (Whispers back.)   _ We need to help our own. I'm just glad you're doing better. _

Austria: (Nods, shifting to curl his wings around Arthur.)

England: (Pulls his own wings around Roderich, sitting with the archangel.)

*In the stillness, the angels hear the  _ whispers _ .

Austria: (Shudders.)

America: Wh- what are they? What are they saying?

Norway: I do not think they are speaking in a language any of us know. It's old . . . ancient beyond compare.

England: (Shakes his head, fearful as he understands only a word or two, lying.)  Even  _ I  _ do not know it. . .

Finland: I-it just sounds like they want us. . . . We don't belong here and it  _ knows  _ . . .

America: I-I-I-I-is it a g-g-ghost?

England: (Gently.)  Goodness, no. Do calm down.

America: Oh thank God.

England: (Gently leans into Roderich, ignoring the whispers the best he can.)

Austria: (Comforts the English angel.)

England: (Keeps Roderich close, trying to relax.)  

2p!Austria: (Comes in skipping.)  Guess what~? It's  _ grooming  _ day.

Finland: (Eyes widen, shrinking away from the demon.)   _ *No, no, no, no, no . . . _

England: (So much for  _ relaxing _ . He turns his head away from Ryszard, lightly trembling. He doesn't want to be touched by anyone, or just any  _ demon _ .)

Austria: (Sighs, shifting to the forefront.)

2p!Austria: (Grins, opening Roderich's cage.)  Goody~. (He leads the angel to a nearby tub, attaching the leash he clipped onto the angel's collar earlier to a bar.)

Austria: (Sits down in the kiddie pool.)

2p!Austria: (Puts on his frilly bright pink and yellow rubber apron as well as his matching rubber gloves, coming over and unlocking the chastity set from around Roderich's body. Grabbing a sponge, he scrubs the archangel.)  Scrub-a-dub-dub~!

Austria: (Stays silent through the whole process, not finding it that bad.)

Finland: (Stays at the far back of his cage, watching carefully.)

2p!Austria: (When he's done washing Roderich, Ryszard dries the archangel off, picking him up and brushing through his wings with a large-toothed comb.)

England: (Stays silent, looking to the other angels as Roderich is groomed.)

Austria: (He's perfectly still the whole time, not an emotion crossing his face to betray what he feels, not even when Ryszard locks him back up in the chastity gear.)

England: (Knows deeply the look in Roderich's eyes. It's so subtle, but he knows that look and he truly resonates with it, praying for their mutual safety.)

2p!Austria: (Twitches at the slightest feeling of something  _ holy _ . He sing-songs.)  I hope one of you isn't doing something stupid like  _ praying~? _

England: (Doesn't let on that it was  _ him  _ silently praying, quirking his head.)  Why would we do that?

2p!Austria: 'Why would we', indeed? I thought I wouldn't need to train that out of you.  (He beams at the angels, putting Roderich back in his cage before pulling out Arthur and doing the same to him.)

England: (Sits, forcing himself to stay calm as he's bathed and groomed.)

2p!Austria: (Hums, bringing out some scissors.)  Hold still, I'm going to trim your bangs a little. I can't  _ see  _ those lovely green eyes of yours anymore.

England: (Closes his eyes, forcing himself to not call upon the Father to protect him. He only hopes Ryszard doesn't accidently hurt him.)

2p!Austria: (Snips away, artfully cutting the other's bangs, then going back to scrubbing.)

England: (Waits until Ryszard goes back to washing him to open his eyes, brushing the hair from his face, actually finding his bangs acceptable.)  . . . Thank you, sir.

2p!Austria: (Dries Arthur off, then brushing through his wings.)

England: (While he enjoys feeling less . . .  _ gross _ , he would have preferred  _ anyone else-  _ besides the demons all around them -to be doing the grooming. This was far too personal a thing for him to be comfortable doing with just  _ anyone _ .)

2p!Austria: (Putting Arthur back in his cage, Ryszard takes care of the others quickly, leaving afterwards because of an adorable demoness in a Lolita dress.)

Norway: (Frowns at how fluffy they all are.)  I dislike how puffy our wings and hair get after these baths.

America: (Complains.)  Dude, me  _ too _ . We look like fucking  _ puffballs _ .

Finland: (Is trying to make everything lie flatter.)  It's honestly ridiculous.

England: (Calmly doesn't mind. Nothing he's not horribly used to.)

Austria: (You can barely even see Roderich, the archangel's voice coming out muffled.)  Try having an extra set.

England: (Gently.)  Use your oil. It'll help everything smooth out.

Austria: (Makes a face.)  You know how  _ awkward  _ it is to try and get all four adequately- you have all seen me bend like a  _ contortionist  _ just to try and reach those  _ unreachable  _ spots.

Finland: We could always help each other. Then we could get everything!  (Gentle smile.)

England: (Nods.)  Indeed. Teamwork is good.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Very well. (He stretches his wings towards the others, wincing at the weird feeling of his feathers catching on the bars.)

Finland: (Gently massages one of the archangel's wings, rubbing oil into the feathers and smoothing them out so they lie beautifully, as they should.)

America: (Helps out where he can, smoothing down Roderich's wings.)

England: (Having taken another wing, he's carefully taking care of his wings and feathers and how they lie, taking comfort from the task.)

Norway: (Strokes the oil down Roderich's wings in even, heavy glides, being very thorough and gentle.)

Austria: (When his friends finish, Roderich gratefully folds his wings again.)  Thank you all. Would you like to go next, Arthur?

England: (Gently nods, lifting his wings the tiniest bit.)  Yes, please?

Finland: (Soft smile.)  Of course, Arthur. (Gestures him to stretch out his wings.)

England: (Gently extends his wings to the others, gratefully taking the help with his grooming.)

*The others help, each angel getting their turn getting their wings groomed until the feathers once again lie flat.

Finland: (Is relaxed, curled up on the bottom of his cage nest Lukas.)  I'm so glad we did that . . .

Norway: I as well, I feel better.

America: (Sighs.)  I feel  _ great _ .

Austria: (Hums in agreement.)

England: (Nods.)  I as well. It's something we all needed, I think.

Austria: Jo.

America: I just wish we could all cuddle.

2p!Austria: Why not~?  (He snaps his fingers, all of the cages melding together into one. He smirks at the angels.)  No sex now, I just came in here for  _ my papers.  _  (Jaunts off.)

Austria: (He blinks in surprise.)

Finland: (Gapes, happily snuggling with Alfred. Softly.)  He actually did something nice for a change . . .

Austria: (Curls his wings around all of the angels, shielding them from view.)

England: (Gratefully hides, snuggling with the other in the softness of Roderich's wings.)

Norway: (Tucks himself against Arthur and Roderich, mostly leaning on the archangel's shoulder.)

Finland: (Snuggles in with Roderich and Alfred, glad that they can all be together, even if they're still in a cage.)  We'll be alright . . . Once we're out of  _ here _ .

England: (Softly.)  Faith will carry us.

America: So will hope.

England: (Nods.)  Indeed, Alfred. Hope too.

Norway: (Begins lowly purring, helping to comfort the others.)

Finland: (Gently purrs as well, trying to help those beside him, resting in their giant cuddle-pile.)

America: (Gently begins snoring.)

England: (A small smile graces his face, petting through Alfred's hair as he sleeps, starting to rest, himself.)

*All of the angels fall asleep in a pile. The next time they wake up, they can see the capital of the South from the window.


	10. Episode 102: Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now~! For the most long-awaited chapter OF ALL TIME: Home Again. :D 
> 
> (Suggestion: Totally read the concurrent episode of Wind-Tossed Feathers called "The South" before this one. The events start before this one's.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> June 21, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *The large parade trundles into the capital of Greed, the slavers coming up to the castle with their wares. While most of the line goes to the nearby auction house, Ryszard's own short procession with the angels goes right up to the castle, the red-haired demon jumping out and making his way gaily up the stairs to the doors. When they're opened for him, he and his entourage are lead to where the king is waiting for them in the throne room.

Spain: (Sits on his throne, relaxed in appearance while his heart beats heavily, knowing Roderich's near.  _ He wants his  _ **_wife_ ** _ back. _ He almost wishes Lovino was there too, but also not, for Lovino would almost be more stressed than him. He watches the red-haired demon enter and lead his entourage into the throne room, waiting until they were almost completely settled to stand from his throne.) 

2p!Austria: (Comes forward, bowing before the king.)  Good day, your majesty. As pleasant as ever to see you.

Spain: (Nods respectfully.)  And you, Ryszard. Welcome to the Greed. I hope your journey went well?  (Starts making his way down to where the slaver is.) 

2p!Austria: (Straightens up, cocking a hip.)  Jo, jo, the trip was pretty as a picture. And it was ever so fun training the little birds I acquired.

Spain: (Smirks.)  Oh, I'm sure it was. Wild creatures, they are.

2p!Austria: Far more wild than our predecessors ever let on.  (Smirks.) Would you like for me to deliver your little pet, or witness the little show I've been able to train into them?

Spain: (Curiously, wanting to see these other angels as well. (Why pass up the opportunity?))  I'd love to see this show of yours.

2p!Austria: (Taps his chin in thought.)  How about this evening, after supper?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  And what of the archangel?

2p!Austria: (Amused.)  What of it?

Spain: I  _ would  _ rather prefer to obtain my wares now, but I still want to see your show. Would you be willing to part with him a little early?  (Smirks.) It is still quite early in the day, after all. And I'd like to see just what that creature can do, if you know what I mean.

2p!Austria: (Cackles.)  Very, well, I shall send for it.  (He motions with a hand for someone to bring the archangel's cage.)

Spain: Gracias. I do appreciate it, Ryszard.  (Briefly glances at the demon who runs off to get the archangel, to get  _ Roderich _ , before returning his gaze to the slaver.)

2p!Austria: While on the subject of business, what types of slaves would you like to purchase and how many?

Spain: (Hums, thinking.)  Five slaves for kitchen work and general errands for the kitchen. Seven for cleaning the palace. That will be all, for now.

2p!Austria: (Nods, having another note that down.)  Any preference on sex or gender or age?

Spain: Young enough to last a long while, but old enough to handle strenuous jobs. That's my only preference.

2p!Austria: Very well, your majesty.  (He motions for another to take care of that, smiling when a few moments later, the archangel's cage is rolled in.)  There's you little pet now.

Spain: (Immediately catches sight of the cage, his wings lightly twitching.)  Si. There he is.

2p!Austria: Where would you like the cage put, your highness?

Spain: (Gestures to the side of the throne room, near the throne.)  There will be fine.

2p!Austria: (Motions for the slaves to do so.)  I recommend perhaps clearing the room if you are to release it now. Just in case. None of these angels have come into contact with a king before, so they might have an adverse reaction out of fear.

Spain: (Gestures for the servants, slaves and guards to disperse, looking to Ryszard.)  He may not react well, but he won't be hard for me to handle. I suggest going as well, just in case.

2p!Austria: (Hands Antonio the key, bowing as he goes out the doors.)  I'll be outside if you require assistance, your majesty. (The door shuts behind him.)

Spain: (With the throne room empty and quiet, he steps towards the cage nervously and removes the cloth concealing Roderich from view. Without hesitation, he unlocks the door and opens it, looking to the  _ archangel  _ within. Softly.)  Rodrigo?

Austria: (Roderich carefully shifts his four large wings back so he can see. Hesitantly he crawls forward, out of the cage. When he's before Antonio, there's a beat of silence between them, it shattered by Roderich tackling the demon to the floor and sobbing into the king's chest.)

Spain: (Lands hard, but he doesn't feel a thing as his arms and wings wrap around Roderich, murmuring lovingly.)  Shh . . I've got you, you're safe now . . . You're not going back, I promise . . .

Austria:  _ Anton . . Anton . . Anton . . Antonio, Anton, Antonio . . .  _  (Roderich cries as he clings to his husband, hands clutched firmly in the other's shirt, having missed him to the point his chest hurt everyday from being separated from his mates.)

Spain: (Gently pets comfortingly through Roderich's hair, whispering.)  _  It's me, Rodrigo. It's me and I'm never letting you go. . . Never again. . . _

Austria: Please, Antonio, take me home. Our room, my nest, I don't care.  _ Please. _ I need to feel home and you and Lovino again.  _ Please. _  (Roderich pleads his demon, begging the king to help him.)

Spain: (Shifts, standing with the archangel in his arms as he quickly exits through a side door, messaging Lovino on the way.)  "Roderich's room, nest. Now. I have him and he wants us both. On our way up."

Romano: (Blinks at the message, putting down what he was working on and giving instructions to someone else, looking to Feliciano to take care of the kitchen as he sprints out.)  "Coming. I'll meet you there."

Spain: (Makes his way to Roderich's room, murmuring.)  Lovi's coming. He'll meet us there. 

Austria: (Clings to Antonio, nodding. He absolutely refuses to move, not budging an inch from Antonio.)

Spain: (Doesn't try to let Roderich go, laying down in the archangel's nest with him, kissing the other's face lovingly.)  

Romano: (Sweeps in quickly, slowing as he approaches the nest, wanting to not scare Roderich. Yet, when he sees the other, he damn near  _ jumps  _ into the nest, cuddling up to hold his mate close, kissing all over his shoulder, neck, and face.)

Austria: (Roderich holds them both tightly, crying into their chests quietly as his wings clench tightly to his back, afraid this will be taken from him.)

Romano: (Silently cries as well, relieved to be holding Roderich in his arms again. Softly.)   _ You're safe . . . You're  _ **_home._ **

Spain: (Envelopes them all in his wings, protecting his mates, the loves of his life, from anything and everything. They were _ safe. _ )

Austria: (Sniffles, hugging them both tightly.)  I- I missed you both. So much; everyday I wanted so badly to get to you. But everyday I couldn't, stuck in that cage or in chains or in  _ his  _ hands.

Spain: (Lightly growls, holding them even tighter.)  I won't let him touch you again, querido.  _ Never again. _

Romano: (Purrs comfortingly, his hand going over Antonio's to calm him. Gently.)  We're all safe. He can't hurt you anymore . . . 

Austria: (Nuzzles down, burrowing between them both and hiding from the world.)

Spain: (Buries his nose in Roderich's soft hair, still smelling as sweet as he remembered. After a little while, he begins to calmly and comfortingly purr as well, glad to have both his lovers in his arms again.)

Austria: (He clings to his demons, refusing to let go, even when the others shift.)

Romano: (Doesn't move far, holding onto Roderich for a long time.) 

Spain: (Neither does he.) 

*A servant comes knocking at suppertime.

Spain: (Frowns, looking at the time. Calls out.)  What is it? 

Austria: I don't know; I don't care.

Romano: (Pecks Roderich's face, pulling away.)  I'll go see. 

Austria: (Clings to Lovino.)

Spain: (Calls out to whoever is at the door.)  Who is it? 

Demon Servant: Mellel, sire. A servant.

Spain: What is it? 

Demon Servant: It's nearly suppertime, and Sir Ryszard asks that the archangel be brought down to prepare for the performance.

Spain: (Frowns, hissing.)   _ That son of a bitch.  _  (Kisses Roderich sweetly.)  Let me go. I need to speak with him. I'm going to get you out of it. 

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I'll be with you, tesoro. 

Austria: (Roderich whimpers, clinging to them both and weakly shaking his head 'no'.)

Spain: (Gently tries to pry Roderich's hands off.)  Querido, por favor. I'll be right back, I promise. 

Austria: (Shakes his head, whining as he holds onto Antonio tighter with tears in his eyes.)

Spain: . . . Alright.  (To the servant.) Tell Ryszard that the archangel will not be joining in the performance. If he has a problem,  _ he can talk to me  _ **_after_ ** _ the performance. _ Understood?

Demon Servant: As you wish, your majesty.

Spain: Go. Tell him and leave us be. We will be down for supper soon.  (Softly kisses Roderich's face, holding him close.)

Austria: (Whispers.)  Thank you, thank you, thank you.  (He burrows his face into Antonio's chest, wings and arms wrapped around both demons.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, purring comfortingly.)  

Austria: (It takes a good half hour for Roderich to calm down again, the archangel's four wings finally unclenching.)

Romano: (Lightly pets over Roderich's wings, somewhat an action of comfort and somewhat an action of awe. He leans forward, softly kissing the archangel's neck.)

Austria: (Sighs contently at the gentle, soft touch of his lover's lips.)

Romano: (Seeing how Roderich relaxes, he continues gently kissing the other, loving him up sweetly.) 

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face, purring comfortingly as his wings gently embrace the three of them.) 

Austria: (Frowns when there's another knock at the door, the servant from before letting them know supper is ready.)

Spain: (Softly kisses Roderich's nose.)  Let's get you ready. We'll go to supper, do what we must, and come back to snuggle. Does that sound alright?

Austria: (Bites his lip, minutely shuffling back as his wings unconsciously move into a defensive pose.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, saddened by the action.)  . . . You never want to see him again. 

Austria: (Nods, sitting up as his wings draw around himself.)

Spain: (Sits up as well, slipping his hand into Roderich's. Softly.)  I won't make you. I'll make up an excuse so you don't have to. 

Romano: (Wraps his arms around Roderich from behind, nuzzling him sweetly.)  I'll stay with you. We'll order up some supper. 

Austria: (He clutches Antonio's hand as he burrows into Lovino, light shivers wracking him every few minutes.)

Romano: (Purrs, laying feathered kisses on Roderich's neck and shoulders to comfort him.) 

Spain: (Clutches Roderich's hand right back, whispering.)  I have to go. 

Austria: (Roderich whines in the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck to try and keep the king there with them, safe and sound in their rooms.)

Spain: (Hugs Roderich close, giving him sweet, loving kisses. Softly.)  I'm sorry . . I'm sorry . . .

Austria: (Roderich pleads desperately.)  Don't go, please don't go, not to him; I need you, I need you here, safe, please . . .

Spain: (Gently cups Roderich's face, looking deep into his eyes as uses his power on him, his voice wavering.)  I will be safe, Rodrigo. I am doing this to protect us all.  _ Sleep. _ Lovino will be here . . . Now  _ sleep, _ mi amor . . . Let everything melt away for a while . . .

Austria: (Looking into Antonio's eyes, Roderich's body relaxes and his eyelids droop until he falls asleep in Lovino's arms, limp.)

Spain: (Softly kisses Roderich's face, the two demons getting him comfortable. He kisses Lovino before getting up.)  I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll make sure some food is sent up on my way.

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, nodding.)  Grazie. Hurry back, Tonio. I want you to be here when he wakes up.

Spain: I'll try.  (Sweeps out, fixing his appearance on the way to supper. He slows as he enters the dining hall and goes to his spot at the main table.)

2p!Austria: (Bows his head to his majesty, the slaver already seated.)  Enjoying your dove already, your majesty? My, my, how naughty. You haven't finished paying for your little pet.

Spain: (Nods to him respectfully as he seats himself.)  You'll get your payment. I'm more than satisfied with the archangel's performance.

2p!Austria: (Laughs.)  Wonderful! When would you like to square everything away?

Spain: Tomorrow afternoon, if that works for you.

2p!Austria: Of course, your highness. Anything for the  _ Toro de Fuego. _

Spain: (Chuckles.)  It's been a while since I've been called that . . .

2p!Austria: (Tuts.)  A pity, really. Such an attractive title.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, quite. It's definitely one of my favorite titles.

2p!Austria: A very  _ befitting  _ title.  (Smiles when the food comes, eating as they talk.)

Spain: Very. With the amount of battles I've won with the bull, it makes it my most well-known title, even if no one uses it.  (Eats.)

2p!Austria: (When the meal is finished, he taps Antonio's arm.)  Are you ready for the performance, your majesty?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. I'm very interested to see what you have to show me.  (Smirks.)

2p!Austria: (Gestures for the large cage to be brought forward, the cloth atop of it removed as music plays and four angels come swaying out.)

Spain: (Looks over the four creatures, silently noting how small and  _ thin  _ they all are. Despite their obvious malnourishment, they were all  _ very  _ beautiful. None came close to Roderich, but he would admit to himself that they were beautiful. He leans over to Ryszard.)  Where did you find such gorgeous creatures?

2p!Austria: Oh, they all crash-landed in the South East, and I was lucky enough to get there first.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, looking at the demon.)  That bright flash across the sky was them?

2p!Austria: Yes indeed-y.  (Smirks.)

Spain: Amazing.  (Looks at the angels. Considering how bright it was, he doesn't doubt Roderich was the one trying to get back. Perhaps the angels were there because of a confrontation?)  I take it the other kings have their eyes on these angels?

2p!Austria: Yes indeed. I've been exchanging correspondence with several of the kings concerning each angel.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Any hints as to where you see them all going, potentially?

2p!Austria: (Giggles.)  Ask me no secrets and I'll tell you no lies. I'm afraid if you want to know, you'll have to talk with the other kings yourself. Company policy, you see.

Spain: (Nods.)  It was worth a try, no?  (Quietly laughs.)

2p!Austria: (After a few minutes.)  Enjoying the show? (Ryszard smirks.)  See any others you like?

Spain: (Smirks back.)  I always see things that I like, it's just a matter of what would be in my best interests. But, si, I am enjoying the show.

2p!Austria: (His smirk grows as Alfred comes over.)  It looks like a dovie is searching for a perch. It might be you.

Spain: (Chuckles, watching the young angel come near, gorgeous and seductive.)  As I can see. . . What  _ is  _ this little dove's name?

2p!Austria: Alfred.

Spain: (Gestures the angel, Alfred, closer.)  Come here, little one.

America: (His wings flutter shyly, but he does come closer before sliding to straddle the king's lap.)

Spain: (Smiles with a smirking edge, his eyes kind and reassuring as he looks over the being in his lap. Gently, meeting Alfred's bright eyes.)  Beautiful. I look forward to seeing who is blessed with your presence.

America: (Smiles unsurely, the angel submissively spreading his wings for the king.)

Spain: (Has a fond look for the young creature, knowing Alfred was scared of him to some degree and scared of what Ryszard would do if he messed up anything. He couldn't be much older than cutoff for angelic minors. He was so  _ young  _ and trapped in a place like this, with a slaver like Ryszard. With a coy smirk, he draws the other's face in, going to Alfred's ear to whisper just loud enough for the angel and the king, out of sight of Ryszard.)   _ It's alright. I won't hurt you.  _  (He draws back, looking admiringly at the other.)  How old is this angel?

2p!Austria: Him? He's one-thousand, seven-hundred seventy-six years old.

America: (Smiling, he stays on the South King's lap, the tiniest of shudders going up his spine.)

Spain: (A sad look crosses his eyes faintly. Quieter.)  So young. You're barely an adult here. (Hums, gently rubbing the other's hip in a reassuring manner.)

America: (Hesitantly coos, wings fluttering as he carefully looks up into Antonio's eyes.)

Spain: (Gently smiles back, meeting Alfred's eyes kindly. After a few moments, he glances over to Ryszard.)  You sure you can't share about who's interested? I'm curious about my potential competition . . .

2p!Austria: (Makes a zipper-motion over his mouth.)  My lips are sealed.

Spain: (Huffs a silent chuckle.)  Si, si. . . (Looks back at the angel, hoping the best for him. This young being deserved a place he could continue to grow and flourish, not be beaten into submission. He was a strong angel for his age, but that environment would not do him good.)  You really are a young and beautiful angel. What is your specialty, Alfred? What type of angel are you?

America: (Demurely.)  A Ventus angel, sir.

Spain: (Smiles a little at the other's pretty voice.)  And what can you do as a Ventus angel?

America: I can make gusts of wind and fly very fast, sir.

Spain: (Nods.)  Both very useful skills.  (Smiles kindly, showing his appreciation that way.)  To be fair, I'll allow you a question to ask, if you like. Any question.

America: Um. Is- is Roderich okay?

Spain: (Gently.)  Si. He's safe and resting, I assure you.

America: (Gingerly smiles.)  Thanks for telling me. (Alfred gingerly extracts himself, going back to dancing.)

Spain: (Sits back, watching as the angel returns. He hopes Alfred shares that fact with the others. Roderich was safe and home with his mates. And he would remain that way for as long as Antonio could possibly manage.)

2p!Austria: (Glances at Antonio when the performance ends, semi-joking.)  Interested in any others?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  No, no . . . I think I'll stick to my archangel, gracias.

*All of the angels recede into the cage at the end of the performance, leaving a lull in the conversation.

Spain: (Nods in approval.)  Beautiful creatures. I have no doubt you'll find buyers among the kings.

2p!Austria: (Smirks.)  Neither do I.

Spain: (Chuckles.) 

2p!Austria: Will you be staying for the festivities?

Spain: Unfortunately no. I have rather important business elsewhere. We will plan on meeting tomorrow afternoon? 

2p!Austria: One o'clock? Where would you like to meet, your majesty?

Spain: My study, one o'clock.  (Rises from his seat, nodding to the demon.)  I look forward to the rest of our business. 

2p!Austria: (Nods his head to Antonio.)  As do I, your majesty.

Spain: (Leaves, heading upstairs calmly. When he gets to the royal hallway, he speeds up, sweeping down the hall and through the door into Roderich's room. He pads to the nest, carefully settling back in with the two.) 

Romano: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, resting quietly. When Antonio enters, he shifts his wings back and lets the demon slide in with them.) 

Austria: (Yawns, turning over in his sleep and muttering.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's face and curls up with him, purring comfortingly. He looks at Lovino, the demon beginning to nod off, and smiles, draping a wing around them like a gentle blanket.) 

Romano: (Snuggles in, drifting to sleep calmly.) 

Austria: (An hour or so later, Roderich bolts upright when a servant comes in with supper, the archangel flinching back, grateful when the servant leaves quickly. He still shudders, however, cautiously going towards where the food is and picking at different things to eat.)

Spain: (Carefully follows, rubbing Roderich's upper arms calmly.)  

Romano: (Sits up and stays back in the nest, knowing Roderich's on edge.) 

Austria: (He eats very little before going back to the nest and hiding under his wings.)

Romano: (Pets over Roderich's wings gently.)  

Austria: (Shudders, Roderich cringing back at his own weakness.)

Romano: (Takes back his hand, apologetic as he cuddles up beside Roderich, nuzzling him lovingly.) 

Spain: (Follows back, sliding in beside Roderich.) 

Austria: (Barely shifts his wings, making it so the three of them are once again all cuddled together.)

Spain: (Purrs, gently kissing Roderich's shoulder.) 

Austria: (Shuffles closer to Antonio.)

Spain: (Softly murmurs.)  I'll get you whatever you need, querido. Just say the word, alright? 

Austria: (Quietly laughs, though this laugh is completely devoid of humor.)

Spain: (Minutely winces. That wasn't the majestic laugh that shook his world. That . . was full of pain. He buries his nose in the other, silent as he takes comfort from Roderich's presence.  _ He's safe. He's home. Ryszard can't hurt him anymore.  _ **_He wouldn't allow it._ ** )

Romano: (Purrs comfortingly, staying beside Roderich quietly.)

Austria: (Burrows into the two, his eyes sliding shut as he hides under their wings.)

Romano: (Looks over at Antonio and the forlorn look in his eyes, understanding exactly why. Antonio really believed that Roderich would be alright and safe, but Lovino knew the truth. After seeing that their beloved angel was with Ryszard, he knew that Roderich wouldn't be alright. None of the angels were going to be alright, completely. Beyond the imprisonment, Roderich was different now. He'd gone through such major changes and the two demons knew barely  _ anything  _ about it. He wanted to ask, but pressing the matter would only hurt Roderich. That much was clear. So he laid there, trying to stay calm and relaxed, loving his mate as he always has and always will, and purred sweetly to calm them all.)

Austria: (Feeling the purr go throughout his entire body, Roderich is finally able to relax enough that sleep is attainable without any aid from Antonio's powers.)

Spain: (Sighs when he feels Roderich drift off, resting beside the angel tiredly. He uneasily drifts off as well, forcing himself to finally rest.)

Romano: (Watches over them, continuing to purr to calm and quiet his two lovers.)


	11. Episode 103: Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> June 26, 2018  
> 1/1

*****The Next Day.

Austria: (Waking up, Roderich shuffles out of bed and washes- washes! His face in the wash basin in  his room before going to the closet and scanning through all of his clothes. Clothes that will _cover_ him. _Completely._ Nearly weeping at not being forced to go practically naked and having choices, _choices_ again, Roderich gingerly grabs a dress, putting it on and sighing at the soft texture.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28503814997/in/album-72157671114580548/)

Spain: (Shifts uneasily in his sleep when Roderich leaves. It isn't long before he wakes up, nearly immediately sitting up and looking for the archangel.)   _*He's back, right? Where is he?_  (He starts standing, agitated, when Lovino pulls him back.)

Romano: (Holds him close, murmuring.)  He's here. Relax, caro . . .

Spain: (Peeks over, glad to see a glimpse of the angel- his beautiful _wife_ -and relaxes, still a little on edge. He gently pulls himself from Lovino's embrace, the demon letting him go with a kiss, and gets up, padding to Roderich. He's quiet, but makes enough sound to not startle the other.)

Austria: (Looks at Antonio, a small smile on his face.)  I- I'm covered, and am in a nice dress. One I got to choose.  (Roderich lightly fiddles with his hands.) I forgot how nice that is.

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  You're free to choose whatever you like, mi amor.  (Extends his hands to the archangel.) My beautiful wife . . . I've missed you so much, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hands, coming in and hugging the demon.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, kissing his forehead sweetly. Softly.)  I love you so much, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Returns.)  I lieb di, Anton.

Spain: (Picks Roderich up, holding him close as he kisses the archangel's cheeks and lips sweetly, loving him up.)

Austria: (Clings to Antonio, returning the kisses.)

Spain: (Kisses him deeply and lovingly, his wings encircling them to hold Roderich close. When he draws away, his eyes are full of love and happiness, and a couple of tears of joy.)

Austria: (Weakly asks with a meager smile.)  Breakfast, my king?

Spain: (Softly laughs, kissing Roderich's cheeks lovingly. Gently.)  Breakfast, mi amor.

Romano: (Having been slowly coming forward, he gently kisses Roderich's neck.)  Breakfast is on its way.

Austria: Thank you.

Romano: Prego.  (Smiles, leaning lightly against Antonio.)  

Austria: (Flinches when the servant comes in with food, taking a step back.)

Spain: (Gently holds Roderich close, murmuring to him.)  It's alright. . . Relax, amor. . .

Romano: (Goes to help the servant, ushering her quickly out.)  

Austria: (Clings to Antonio, hiding his face in the other's broad chest.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the top of the archangel's head.)  She's gone. . .

Austria: (Peeks over his shoulder, relaxing when it's just them in the room again.)  Oh . . .

Spain: (Pecks him sweetly.)  Everything's alright. They won't hurt you.

Austria: I, . . I know, but I can't help it . .

Spain: (Softly.)  I know. . . What would help, mi amor?

Austria: (Gently.)  Time, for the most part.

Spain: We'll give you all the time you need, mi amor. I promise. And try to help along the way.

Austria: (Nods, kissing Antonio before sitting down and trying to eat.)

Romano: (Sits down as the other two do, his tail curling calmly as he eats breakfast, keeping an eye on Roderich and how he's doing with his food.)

Austria: (Makes it a little over a quarter of the way through his food before shamefully pushing it away.)

Spain: (Notes how much Roderich is able to eat, knowing quite well the reason _why._ He gently reaches over, slipping his hand into Roderich's and holding it reassuringly.)

Austria: (Gently squeezes the king's hand, glancing at Lovino.)

Romano: (Gives him a gentle smile despite his worry, reaching over to take Roderich's other hand. Everything would be alright.)

Austria: I'm sorry I can't eat more.

Romano: (Gently.)  It's alright. We understand, tesoro, and we're going to help you.  (Small smile.) It gives me a chance to spoil you with my cooking.

Austria: (Chuckles.)

Romano: (Lifts Roderich's hand to his lips, kissing the angel's hand and wrist sweetly, smiling at him with love in his eyes.)

Austria: (Sighs, gazing at Lovino lovingly.)

Romano: (Nearly whispers.)  I'm glad you're home.

Austria: (His wings shuffle, all four moving in sync.)  Me too.

Romano: (Eyes catch the wings, looking at the appendages curiously. Softly.)  Four . . .

Austria: Jo.  (He stands, carefully stretching out all of his wings.)

Spain: (His eyes widen in awe, amazed by the beautiful wings.)  Oh, querido . . .

Romano: (Breathless.)  They're beautiful, amore. . . . Beyond stunning . . .

Austria: (Flushes, his wing-light winking happily.)

Romano: (Lightly flaps his wings towards Roderich in the same moment, the best flirtatious nonverbal answer he had.)

Austria: (Blushes deeper, understanding the move and shuffling his own in a submissive, flirtatious gesture.)

Romano: (Smoothly stands, his wings positioning more dominantly as he comes closer, his eyes locks with Roderich's.)

Austria: (His own wings go down and they close, Roderich looking down.)

Romano: (Comes closer, gently tilting Roderich's chin up, murmuring sweetly.)  I like seeing your eyes, tesoro.

Austria: (Looks into Lovino's hazel eyes, the golden flecks in them shining brightly.)

Romano: (Looks back, entranced by the other's beautiful violet eyes, a new, underlying power shining through. He leans in, gently and deeply kissing Roderich, pulling him close.)

Austria: (Gasps, melting into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Lovino.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich gently against him, kissing the other with love and passion, before pulling away with a purr.)

Austria: (Exhales, leaning into Lovino.)

Romano: (Gently scoops Roderich into his arms, the angel seemingly lighter even with the two extra wings. He pads over to Antonio and rests in the demon's lap, leaning against him gently.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms around the two, affectionately kisses Lovino's neck as he holds them.)

Romano: (Purrs, lovingly up Roderich happily.)

*They stay like this for a long time, Roderich relaxed until it starts nearing one o'clock.

Spain: (Softly.)  Lovi, I need to go take care of some business. Stay here with Roderich?

Romano: (Looks at Antonio, understanding as he rises with Roderich in his arms.)  Si, of course. . . (Gently kisses Roderich's face.)

Austria: (Shivers, staring after Antonio and whining in his throat as the demon goes into the other room.)

Romano: (Softly, slowly padding to the bed.)  He'll come back, tesoro . . . I know he will. Safe and sound, amore.

Austria: (His hands clench in Lovino's shirt, shivering as he wraps around the demon protectively, hating the thought of Antonio meeting with Ryszard.)

*In Antonio's study. With most of the papers signed, there are only a few matters left.

2p!Austria: There we are. All of the paperwork signed, you now have his grace and angel blade. The only thing left to do is transfer the Servus shackles over to you. I'll need to touch the shackles to do this, of course.

Spain: (Frowns.)  . . . Give me a moment, por favor. I'll bring him in.  (Pads out, leaving Ryszard for a moment before going to Roderich.)  Querido, look up at me.

Austria: (His head goes up when Antonio comes in, the angel meeting the demon's eyes.)

Spain: (Gently, looking deep into the other's eyes as he uses his power on the archangel.)  I'm sorry. _Listen and do not fight._ Come with me, amor.  (Holds out a hand, pulling Roderich to his feet with care.)

Austria: (Whimpers, starting to cry as Antonio leads him out of where he feels safe and into another room, whining in distress when he sees Ryszard, his body shaking in fear.)

Romano: (Follows along behind, staying just past the doorway into Antonio's study, watching Roderich struggle in fear. He stays silent, despite wanting to pull Roderich back and protect him.)

Spain: (Looks into the angel's eyes.)   _Relax._ . .  (Holds Roderich close, his tail flicking as he looks to Ryszard.)  Do what you have to. _Quickly._

2p!Austria: Of course, your majesty.  (Taking some of Antonio's and his own blood, he smears it on the shackles, chanting the words to change over the ownership of the shackles to the king.)  Done.

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's forehead and gets Lovino to get the archangel out, his entire body screaming _protect!_ as he puts himself between Ryszard and the archangel. He shuts the door between the two rooms, nodding.)  I'm glad we could take care of that rather quickly.

2p!Austria: As am I, your majesty.

Spain: (Tail flicks, the demon rather unconscious of his protective stance.)  Is there any other business?

2p!Austria: The rest of the money for the archangel is currently being delivered to my caravan, correct?  (He raises an eyebrow questioningly.)

Spain: Si. You will have all of it by the time you return there, I assure you.

2p!Austria: Then that should be all, your majesty. Of course, you are allowing me and my caravan to stay a while more, which I thank you for.  (He bows.) I hope the discounted price on your new pet is worth it.

Spain: (Nods respectfully.)  I do appreciate the discount, Ryszard. Your generosity is always worth it.  (Tiny smirk.) It makes me bring you back for more business.

2p!Austria: (Laughs, bowing as he leaves.)

*In his room once more, Roderich throws the numerous vases and other objects and trinkets around as he cries fat tears, yelling incoherently in a mash of English, Austro-German, and Enochian.

Romano: (Is staying well out of the way, just trying to make sure Roderich doesn't hurt _himself._ )

Spain: (Immediately comes in once Ryszard has left and is out of sight and mind, coming behind the angel and wrapping his arms around him. Gently.)  Shh . . . It's over . . . It's all over now . . .

Austria: (His hands clasp over his ears as he screams, curling over and folding his body, as if he were being burned by Antonio's mere touch.)   **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_ **

Spain: (Winces, twisting Roderich around before letting go of him, pulling out a silencer. (He had a feeling that Roderich might get like this.) He clips it around the angel's neck, quickly removing the shackles as he does. Softly.)  It's me. . . (Holds up his hands in front of him.) It's just me, I promise. . . Ryszard is leaving now, returning to his caravan. You're safe . . .

Austria: (He smacks Antonio's hands away, darting away and curling up in a corner behind the couch.)

Spain: (Slowly follows, sitting on the floor, several feet away from the couch. He will wait. It's the least he can do.)

Romano: (Quietly comes up behind Antonio, sitting down and wrapping his arms around the demon, resting there.)

Austria: (Roderich stays in his spot for a little over four hours, coming out signing.) _^I am not leaving this room._

Spain: (Looks up at Roderich, a little ashamed, but unapologetic. He did what he had to do.)  That's alright, querido. You won't need to again anytime soon. (Adds a moment later.) Except for bathing, if you desire to use the bath.

Romano: (Sets his chin on Antonio's shoulder, looking up at the archangel as well, simply listening.)

Austria: (Roderich sharply nods in response, going into Antonio's small, personal bathroom.)

Spain: (Sighs, leaning back against Lovino. Softly.)  He hates me now, doesn't he?

Romano: (Hums noncommittally, pecking Antonio's cheek.)  He'll understand in time, Tonio. Patience.

Spain: (Tail flicks lightly, visibly a little upset. He just wanted Roderich to be _free._ And yes, that meant seeing Ryszard one last time for a mere minute. A minute too long for Roderich. After a few moments, he nods, shifting up to move to the bed, just sitting quietly.)

Romano: (Softly sighs, getting up and grabbing a book, relaxing and reading. _He_ wasn't going to bother Roderich right now. He looked _pissed._ Time would help?)

Austria: (Roderich uses the small shower stall, scrubbing his skin until he's raw and red all over, trying to cleanse his body of that monster's presence, the archangel slamming a fist into a wall a few times. When he's done, he comes out redressed and his hair damp and his eyes an angry, tired-looking red.)

Romano: (Calmly looks up from his book, noting but not commenting on the other's appearance, knowing better than to do so. He doesn't say a word nor smile, waiting to see what he'd do.)  

Austria: (Sighs, all of the energy leaving him as he sits at Lovino's feet, his temple resting against the Italian's knee.)

Romano: (Shifts a little, reaching down to pet through Roderich's hair lovingly, silently marveling at the other's now _very_ long, dark locks. Softly.)  Feel a little better after your shower?

Austria: (Nods, minutely leaning into the hand.)

Romano: (Just continues to pet through Roderich's hair, humming gently.)  

Spain: (Just silently watches, moving a little closer, but giving them space.)

Austria: (Stays under Lovino's hand, quietly thinking about who he trusts and who he wants to trust.)

Romano: (Gently purrs, continuing his motions as he returns to reading, about half of his attention on Roderich to pick up on any cues the other has.)

Austria: (Hugs Lovino's leg, falling into a light doze.)

Spain: (Shuffles up behind Lovino, resting his head on the demon's shoulder as he peers down at Roderich lovingly.)

Romano: (Doesn't do much, lightly leaning against Antonio for both of their comfort as he continues what he's been doing.)

Austria: (He doesn't nap for long, perhaps only twenty minutes, before he looks up at Antonio, then pointing to the silencer still around his neck.)

Spain: (Reaches down, gently removing it.)  Lo siento.

Austria: (Exhales, relaxing as the chain is removed.)

Spain: (Sets it off to the side, just sitting and looking at Roderich. Softly.)  Better?

Austria: (Quietly.)  Thank you. I . . do not want chains on me.

Spain: (After a moment, hesitant and a bit ashamed to have not taken them off sooner.)  Lo siento. I won't do that to you again, I promise.

Austria: I . . forgive you.

Spain: (Gives the other a brief, grateful smile before settling on Lovino's shoulder again, resting.)

Austria: Lovino? . . May I have some food?

Romano: (Gently.)  Want me to make it or send for it?

Austria: Send for it, please.

Romano: (Smiles, gently stroking through Roderich's hair.)  Craving anything in particular?

Austria: Something light.

Romano: Okay.  (Sends a message to the kitchen for soup and some meat-cheese sandwiches. Light, but something that would help build up Roderich's appetite.)  It'll come soon, amore.

Austria: (Nods.)  Just . . no fruit cups.

Romano: (Blinks, nodding.)  No fruit cups.

Austria: (Tentatively smiles before going and snuggling up against Lovino's side.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's forehead, gently wrapping a wing around him.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, still rather quiet.)

Austria: (Squeezes Antonio's hand.)

Spain: (Gently squeezes Roderich's hand back, looking into the other's beautiful eyes.)

Austria: (Whispers.)  I'm sorry for leaving.

Spain: (Murmurs back.)  You wouldn't have unless you had no other choice.

Austria: (Nods.)

Romano: We've always understood that, tesoro.

Austria: (Tenses when a servant comes in with food, leaning more into Lovino.)

Spain: (Points for the servant to leave the food away from them, gesturing them out when the servant is done. He gets up and brings the food to them once the demon is gone.)  Here.

Austria: (Slowly eats, drinking the soup down and attempting to eat all of the sandwich given to him.)

Romano: (Eats a sandwich as well, holding Roderich lovingly close as the two demons watch over their lover.)

Austria: (He finishes it all, looking a little sick at the end of it.)

Romano: (Glances at Antonio knowingly.)

Spain: (Gets up, careful not to jostle Roderich, and brings a waste bin over, setting it in front of Roderich.)

Romano: (Gently rubs Roderich's hip.)  Take it easy, okay?

Austria: (Frowns, stubbornly keeping his mouth closed and breathing through his nose.)

Spain: (Sits next to him, murmuring.)  It's just a precautionary measure.

Austria: (Shakes his head, gently massaging his stomach to ease and help the food stay down.)

Romano: (Gently purrs, kissing the top of Roderich's head.)  Relax and breathe . . .

Austria: (Whimpers once, trying to stay relaxed.)

Spain: It's okay if you can't hold it in . . . Don't hurt yourself trying to hold it down.

Austria: (Shakes his head, doubling over and his breathing becoming shallow.)

Spain: (Brings the bin closer, rubbing Roderich's back soothingly.)

Austria: (Heaving, Roderich slams an arm against his side, crying.)  Stay down! Stay down, please! Stop it! Leave me _alone!_

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, wincing at the other's pain. He wants to help, but he doesn't know _how._ What could make any of this better?)

Romano: (Gently holds the other's wrist, trying to keep him from hurting himself. Softly.)  Easy . . .

Austria: (Hiccups, dry-heaving.)

Romano: (Gently.)  Deep breaths. In . . . Out . . .

Austria: (Follows the rhythm between heaves.)

Spain: (Just continues to lightly rub Roderich's back, listening to the two.)

Romano: (Gently kisses Roderich's temple.)  You're doing it. . . In . . And out . . . (Continues encouraging the angel.)

Austria: (It's a long while before Roderich sits back, exhausted from keeping his food down, the angel laying down on the lukewarm stones of the floor.)

Spain: (Sits beside him, gently slipping his hand into Roderich's.)

Romano: (Lays beside him, giving him a loving look.)

Austria: (Mutters.)  I hate this.

Romano: (Softly.)  I hate seeing you in pain.

Austria: You'll be feeling hatred for a while more, I'm afraid.

Romano: (Comes closer, kissing Roderich's face.)  I'll still be here. I've stayed this long; I can't leave now.  (Tiny smile.)

Spain: (Gently squeezes Roderich's hand.)  We'll both be here.

Austria: (Hugs them both, silent for many minutes before looking down at himself.)  What- . . . do you both think?

Spain: (Smiles, kissing Roderich's neck and cheeks lovingly.)  You're absolutely beautiful, in every way.

Romano: (Softly.)  Majestic.

Austria: (Flushes, ducking his head down a little. Roderich softly murmurs.)  But even just . . me. How broken I am this time.

Romano: Tesoro. No matter how broken you are, we see the beauty that is _you._ With time, the beauty we see will flourish. You'll be healthier and happier, and you'll be more beautiful than ever before.

Spain: With time and support.  (Gently smiles.) And we'll be here to make sure you bloom and flourish like we know you will.

Austria: (Grumbles, muttering in embarrassment.)  . . . I'm not a _flower ._ . .

Romano: (Softly chuckles, pecking Roderich's cheek.)  No, you're right . . . You're _better._

Austria: (Curls up in a ball on Lovino's lap, face buried in the demon's chest to hide his embarrassed blush.)

Romano: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, a smile in his eyes and on his lips.)  I missed this . . .

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's forehead, holding them both close.)  Si.

Austria: (Muffled.)  Missed what? You two, forever flustering me?

Romano: (Gently.)   _Si._ It's beautiful and adorable.

Spain: (Chuckles, purring.)  I missed holding you both, and having the most important things in my life in my arms.

Austria: (Snorts, his voice still muffled by Lovino.)  For now, you mean.

Spain: What could _possibly_ ever be more important than you two?

Austria: (He's silent for a moment before gently answering.)  . . . Our children, when we have them.

Spain: (Blinks, chuckling.)  Then, I'll have to figure out a way to hold _all_ of us when we do.

Romano: (Snorts, turning his head to kiss Antonio sweetly.)  Sap.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  But, of course. . .

Austria: (Smiles, rolling his eyes.)

Romano: (Smiles, leaning his head against Antonio's chest.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH ANGST GAH.
> 
> Remember to comment and check out Wind-Tossed Feathers to get the whole story!


	12. Episode 104: Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! For the fans of Wind-Tossed Feathers, the next chapter is going to be a little delayed. (We're having trouble getting it finished atm because of work and other things.) Meaning! This is the only thing going to be posted for today. So sorry! Hopefully we'll be back on track for Tuesday! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> June 28, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *Timeskip, two days later. Roderich refuses to leave the room, and will only go near and talk to Lovino with Antonio. Any other that goes into their room, Roderich either hides from the demon or cowers behind one of his demons. The only one besides his husbands that he tolerates is Kiku and Daisy, but even their interactions are tense. Not that Antonio and Lovino know this, the angel having concealed his fears from them.

Austria: (Sitting by the window in Antonio's room, Roderich does some embroidery, carefully stitching a gray doe, having finished a lavender dove before it.)

Spain: (Done with his work, he pads to the window with a gentle smile aimed at the archangel.)

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio.)  Hello. You are done already? (His hands continue to stitch the doe.)

Spain: Amazingly, yes.  (Chuckles, looking over Roderich's shoulder.)  That looks beautiful, mi amor.

Austria: Thank you.  (He doesn't mention it's a tradition for angels to make the embroidery for their wedding gowns.)

Spain: (Gently wraps his arms around Roderich's neck and shoulders from behind, pulling him close to kiss and love him up.)  I have such beautiful, intelligent, and skilled wife.

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  And I have a handsome, usually intelligent, and wonderful husband.

Spain: (Pouts.)  Only  _ usually  _ intelligent?

Austria: (Chuckles.)  Does 'incredibly smart and strategic' work, my husband?

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing up Roderich's neck.)  Si, it does, my wonderful wife . . .

Austria: (Exhales in contentment, stitching a white bull with red eyes next.)

Spain: (Settles beside Roderich, contently watching the angel methodically and artfully stitch his creations.)

Austria: Ouch!  (Grumbles as some of his longer hair accidentally twines with the thread, pulled by the needle. Roderich grumbles.)  I am not used to having such long hair. (Flicks his hair with a hand, the long strands extending down to his lower back.)

Spain: (Gently gathers Roderich's long, dark hair and combs through it with his fingers, beginning to part and braid it.)  It suits you well . . .

Austria: Thank you. At least  _ you  _ seem to enjoy it. I have half a mind to chop it all off.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck.)  Please don't? Give it some time, perhaps you'll grow to like it . . .

Austria: Very well, Antonio.  (He goes back to stitching.) . . What should I do next?

Spain: (Hums, looking over the collection, noting how there are elements that remind him of Roderich and himself, but nothing like Lovino. Not knowing what it's for, he chimes inquisitively with a smile.)  Perhaps a wolf?

Austria: I think that would be perfect.  (He stitches in a violet wolf, the eyes green and gold.)

Spain: (Sits quietly, watching happily as Roderich works.)

Austria: (Begins adding flowers and musical notes, then halberds and daggers and other of the various weapons they use in subtle weaves through the fabric Roderich is using for his embroidery.)

Spain: (Smiles, purring as he watches.)

Austria: (Tenses when Daisy comes in, trying not to shiver and being largely successful.)

Spain: (Notices the other tensing, the smile slipping as he looks up at Daisy. He gives her a look to leave, glad when she does. Softly.)  Querido, are you alright?

Austria: I'm fine. I swear. I just wasn't expecting someone to come inside.

Spain: (Rubs Roderich's arms.)  You're _ shaking. _

Austria: (Insistently.)  I'm fine. I am working past my issues.

Spain: You always seemed alright with Daisy, before. . . Is she part of the issue right now?

Austria: No, of course not, it's not her, it's-.  (Roderich shuts his mouth, going back to embroidering a silver sword.)  It's nothing.

Spain: (Gently puts his hands over Roderich's, looking at him seriously. Gently.)  Rodrigo. Tell me, por favor?

Austria: (Roderich stills.)  It's anybody who isn't you or Lovino.

Spain: . . You don't trust them.

Austria: No. I don't.

Spain: (Sighs, nodding.)  . . Is there anything that I can do to help?

Austria: I do not know. How does one get over the fear of everybody but their lovers?

Spain: I wish I knew, mi amor. . . I want to help you feel safe.

Austria: (Bitterly.)  I hate this stupid, irrational reaction. Yet every time- I quiver and shake every time an unfamiliar face comes in the room and I want so dearly to hide every time, yet I can't because I freeze up or I'm fighting the idiotic urge. I hate not being able to eat without feeling sick. I hate being wary of being intimate with you two. I hate that I'm too afraid to even leave this room.

Spain: Time heals all things, mi amor. It's awful, si, but it gets better. Perhaps . . reintroducing you to your home again and reintegrating everyone into your life, bit by bit, will help?

Austria: It is as good a place to start as any.

Spain: (Nods.)  Then I'll make the arrangements. . . . Since they are both rather prominent in our lives, who would you be more willing to be in a room with at this time: Kiku or Daisy? We can start with whoever you feel more comfortable with.

Austria: Kiku, please.

Spain: Kiku it is, then.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek.)  I'll get everything arranged.

Austria: (Nods, going and putting his embroidery to the side.)

Spain: (Hums, gently lays light kisses on Roderich's neck and shoulders.)

Austria: (Quietly purrs, arching his neck.)

Spain: (Purrs lovingly, holding Roderich close as he kisses up the angel's neck.) 

Austria: (Hums.)  Thank you for creating those laws while I was away. They helped, so much.

Spain: (Nods.)  It wasn't just me. All the kings were important and cooperative in the process, to all our surprise. I . . I still wish the minor cutoff was higher, but they were not happy about my pushing. 

Austria: (Nods.)  I'm happy they protect us as much as they do.

Spain: As am I. Their cooperation made for a lot less pushing and shoving. 

Austria: (Nuzzles into Antonio, looking up when Kiku arrives.)

Japan: Good day, Antonio-dono, Roderich-san.

Spain: (Nods to Kiku, gently rubbing Roderich's back.)  Good day, Kiku. Have you noticed that Roderich's been acting a bit differently lately? 

Japan: (He hesitates for a moment before answering.)  Hai, I have.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's head sweetly.)  He's a bit . . distrustful of most demons right now, but we want to make him feel more at home again. I'm sure you'll assist us in doing so? 

Japan: I see. Of course I shall help. I'll help Lady Roderich in any way I can.

Spain: (Nods.)  Thank you. May I ask you to be our main servant for a while? We want to see if repeated exposure will help him warm up to everyone again.

Japan: I am amiable to this proposal.  (Kiku glances at Roderich.)

Austria: (Shifts further into Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's cheek, glancing at Kiku to get him to sit.)  Kiku is a friend, mi amor. 

Austria: (Softly.)  I know he is. I remember him, just as I do Daisy and recognize other demons who attend to us, but they aren't ones I explicitly trust.

Spain: (Gently.)  What would be a good start to trust? 

Austria: . . . Time for me. Greeting me for them. With- . . with that monster, we were never greeted. We never knew who was there. They never said a thing unless allowed to. It's terrifying to be talking with your friends when you realize there's more people in the room than there should be. And how quickly that can hurt you.

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, comforting him. He looks to Kiku, hoping the other is noting what the archangel says.) 

Japan: (Nods.)  I will do my best in that aspect, Roderich-san. You have my word.

Austria: Thank you, Kiku.  (Roderich relaxes.)

Spain: (Gently rubs the other's sides, glad to feel the angel relax in his arms.)  Si, gracias Kiku. 

Japan: Shall I just do some chores, your majesty?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, that would be appreciated. 

Japan: (Nods, going about and making no effort to be quiet, just being normal about the whole thing.)

Austria: (Roderich watches for awhile before looking up at Antonio.)  I don't know what to do about the room issue . . .

Spain: (Gently.)  We'll slowly go elsewhere. To my study, to your room, to the menagerie, and later to the kitchen. 

Austria: (Tenses.)  . . Those places don't sound safe.

Spain: (Gently.)  They don't sound safe right  _ now.  _ We won't do it right away, I promise. Gradual reintroduction. 

Austria: . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich sweetly.)  I'll always be there. We'll get there when you're ready.

Austria: Thank you. So far, it's mostly just been being . .  _ away  _ from all . .  _ that  _ . . that has helped me. No cages with bars, no shackles, no Ryszard.

Spain: (Nods.)  You'll never go back. And, hopefully, you'll never see him again.

Austria: If I see him again . . I will either run or I will kill him.

Spain: . . . I wouldn't blame you.

Austria: (Glances at Antonio.)  . . Would you try to stop me if I did try to kill him?

Spain: . . . . . I don't know.  (Softly.) Part of me wants to kill him _ myself. _

Austria: (His hands grip the covers of the bed tightly, as if trying to restrain himself.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich closer, speaking gently.)  Lo siento. I didn't mean to upset you.

Austria: (Shakes once before containing himself.)  Please, Antonio. Please, kill him.

Spain: I would if I could. To do so would endanger many people. The angels he has, us, and others. Killing him would anger too many demons.

Austria: (Grits his teeth, wanting to go after Ryszard. Maybe he'll send someone to kill the slaver himself.)

Spain: (Gently, knowing what the other was thinking.)  When the angels are no longer with him, then we'll plan something. Whether or not it's successful is one thing, but at least we'll have tried.

Austria: (Roderich stills, sinking back into Antonio.)  Thank you.

Spain: De nada.  (Gently nuzzles Roderich, trying to push that disgusting demon out of his mind.)

Austria: (Purrs.)

Japan: . . .  (Tentatively.)  Your majesty?

Spain: (Looks up at the other.)  Si, Kiku?

Japan: I would be wary going after Ryszard-san.  (He gazes deep into his ruler's eyes.) Even  _ I  _ would be reluctant to.

Spain: (Frowns, his grip on Roderich tightening minutely as he stares back. He knew Kiku was right, but . . . Ryszard hurt his mate. Hurt him for months on end, and Antonio could only show interest and buy Roderich as quickly as possible. He knew the types of . .  _ training  _ Ryszard used. Used on his **_wife._ ** )  Perhaps.

Japan: He will retaliate. And perhaps not on any of the South.

Austria: (Gets it.)  He'll capture more angels.

Spain: (Tail lightly lashes.)  And just keep doing the same damn thing, again and again.

Austria: No. He'll treat them worse.

Japan: Correct.

Spain: (Bites back a growl, angry and tense. Hisses under his breath.)  We should have gotten rid of him when we had the chance, all those years ago.

Japan: There is no use in regretting it now, my king.

Spain: (Doesn't say a word, his tail snapping angrily behind him.)

Japan: (Goes back to cleaning.)

Austria: (Bitterly.)  He's basically untouchable.

Spain: (Whispers, barely audible.)  Doesn't mean he's  _ completely  _ untouchable.

Japan: I still advise against it. His influence and power are far-reaching.

Spain: I know, Kiku. I know.

Austria: (Pets Antonio's arm comfortingly as Kiku returns to puttering around the room, the archangel paying most of his attention to the king.)  Antonio . . we'll figure out something.

Spain: (Slowly calms down, his tail still twitching in his upset. Softly.)  I know.

Austria: (Strokes a hand down Antonio's tail, careful of the spikes at the split end. After several minutes.)  . . Are the spikes bone?

Spain: (Looks down at his tail, stilling in his other's hand. He didn't want to hurt Roderich.)  Si, they are.

Austria: . . Doesn't it feel odd?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at him.)  How so?

Austria: I am literally touching your bones, Antonio. If I tried, I could mostly peel some of the skin back and see some of the flesh at the end.

Spain: Querido, my tail has been like this for a  _ very  _ long time. It feels . . natural, if a little invasive. Kind of like how you don't like certain people touching your wings. There are only a select amount of people that I trust to touch my tail.

Austria: (Carefully picks the tail up, laying a kiss on the tip of the bone.)

Spain: (Blinks, lightly blushing. He leans in and kisses the corner of Roderich's mouth, looking at him lovingly.)

Austria: (Lets go, turning and pecking Antonio on the mouth.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss sweetly, his tail gently curling around Roderich's thigh as he gently smiles.)

Austria: (Huddles into Antonio, muttering.)  This isn't as comfortable as it was before.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow with concern.)  What isn't?

Austria: Four wings.

Spain: They look heavier. . and more cumbersome, but they  _ are  _ gorgeous . . .

Austria: All three of those things you just said are true.

Spain: Well . . . would you like a massage? It might help you relax a bit more and rest your wings.

Austria: (Blinks, glancing at Kiku before looking back at Antonio.)  I would, yes. Please, and thank you.

Spain: (Smiles gently, pulling away from him.)  Lay down and I'll make you melt~. (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)

Austria: (Positions himself on his stomach, spreading his wings apart.)

Spain: (Kneels beside Roderich, gently rubbing and massaging the other's middle-lower back, working a little ways down before working up the angel's back. He massages the other's shoulders before moving on to the archangel's wings.)

Austria: (Melts, the archangel pushing into the hands.)

Spain: (Purrs, gently rubbing out the kinks in the other's body.) 

Japan: (Hands Antonio massage lotion, then leaving to get back to his sewing work.)

Spain: (Takes the bottle and puts a bit in his hands. He carefully lifts Roderich's skirt a bit and gently massages the angel's legs from the knee down, lingering on his feet.) 

Austria: (Purrs loudly, the archangel gently flexing his feet in response.)

Spain: (Purrs happily, gently kissing Roderich's ankle before continuing to stroke the other's legs.)  Helping? 

Austria: (Purrs.)  Yes.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Bueno . . . 

Austria: Just tell me if you would like for me to roll over.

Spain: Would you, por favor? 

Austria: (Positions himself on his back.)

Spain: (Strokes up Roderich's legs, massaging the tension out of them.)  

Austria: (Sighs at the relief happily.)

Spain: (Gently.)  You're so beautiful, mi amor. . . 

Austria: (Purrs, moaning as Antonio hits a knot in his muscles.)

Spain: (Gently rubs out the knot, purring as it slowly dissolves.)

Austria: (MOANS.)

Spain: (His tail swishes as he continues, leaning in to gently kiss Roderich as he rubs out the knot.) 

Austria: (Kisses back, his eyes having sunken shut.)

Spain: (Kisses the other deeply, still just rubbing out the other's muscles with his large, strong hands.) 

Austria: (His wings curl happily, Roderich purring.)

Spain: (Outstretches his wings a bit, fluttering flirtatiously against Roderich's.)

Austria: (Nuzzles into Antonio as the demon massages up even higher.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the angel, continuing to love up his mate.) 

Austria: (As Antonio finishes up, Roderich softly exhales.)  Thank you. That was quite wonderful.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close, snuggling with him.)  I'm glad you enjoyed it, mi amor . . . 

Austria: (Snuggles back, hesitantly giving Antonio's shoulder a tiny nibble of affection.)

Spain: (Purrs, kissing Roderich's neck lovingly in response.) 

Austria: . . I lieb di.

Spain: (Looks at him with an affectionate smile.)  Te quiero.

Austria: (Nuzzles up under Antonio's chin, tucking himself as close in to Antonio as possible.)

Spain: (Purrs, holding the archangel close. He gently pets through Roderich's long hair, gently pulling out the loose braid he had put in before.) 

Austria: (Purrs, looking up at Antonio trustingly.)

Spain: (Smiles, gently kissing the other's lips.) 

Austria: Antonio? What do demons do when they become engaged?

Spain: Plan the wedding? Make love and enjoy the happiness between them?  (Chuckles.) 

Austria: Nothing special, then? Nothing traditionally done?

Spain: Well . . . The dom- or more dominant of the two -typically goes on a week-long hunting trip to retrieve something to impress their mate and wife-to-be. The rarer or more powerful the creature, the better the chance that they will impress their submissive. In return, the sub takes something from that creature and incorporates it into the attire of both demons.

Austria: . . I'm assuming for the wedding, you mean.

Spain: (Laughs, realizing what he said.)  Si, si. Their wedding attire. Lo siento.

Austria: And the sub? Do they do anything besides making whatever? . . I'm guessing they do a large majority of the planning for the wedding.

Spain: Typically, yes, but I know of plenty of doms that majorly help with the planning as well. But, to answer your question, I  _ think  _ they do? Lovino might know more, but I remember that some submissives plan something special for their doms before the wedding.

Austria: Oh? Like what?

Spain: Honestly, I really don't know. It's one of those things that mothers teach their submissive and switch children and doms never really get told about it. It's supposed to be a special surprise when the dom is engaged.

Austria: (Makes a face.)  I'll have to ask Lovino, should we ever get married.

Spain: (Nods.)  I'm sorry I'm not more help on that particular subject.  (Thinks.) Other than that, sometimes there are parties? Like, bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Austria: Lovely to know that isn't any different from Heaven.  (Roderich rolls his eyes.)

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's face.)  At least we're not  _ too  _ different than what you're used to.

Austria: Perhaps not.  (Roderich hugs Antonio closer.)

Spain: (Softly purrs, nuzzling the beautiful angel. Gently.)  Tell me about your angelic traditions?

Austria: (Hums.)  Doms will often make something for the sub from the trade or type they are. Like a metalworker dom will make something from their trade for the sub. It's typically a masterpiece. For subs, they'll don their dom's house colors. For the wedding itself, they'll make embroidery for the wedding dress and sometimes the veil.

Spain: (Smiles.)  It sounds so beautiful. . .  (Curiously wonders about the embroidery, wondering if it's for their future wedding, if it comes to be.)

Austria: (Mildly blushes.)  Thank you. Yours sound intriguing as well.

Spain: Hopefully, when the time comes, we'll use bits of each other's traditions.

Austria: I'm fine with just using yours, Antonio. I don't need to be tied to Heaven.

Spain: (Softly.)  I know. You're still an angel, mi amor. And I know you were raised with some of these traditions and taught how to take care of it on your own and everything, but . . . I want you to be happy. If there's something that you want included, but isn't in mine, I want to do it. Even if it means going out of my way, because I will gladly do it.

Austria: (Nods, burrowing into Antonio.)  I-I'm fine. I was in Heaven for long enough, when I was grabbing my sword. You know how it ended.

Spain: (Gently pets through the other's hair.)  I know . . . I know . . . I . . I just want you to be happy.

Austria: I'm happy here. In your arms. With Lovino and our nest and the music room and menagerie and bath. This is home.

Spain: (Nuzzles the other sweetly, lovingly.)  I'm glad this is home. I'm not sure it would be home  _ without  _ you, anymore. . .  (Softly chuckles, but it's not really funny to him. He's just trying to make it lighter.)

Austria: (Smiles, kissing Antonio.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss sweetly, wrapping his wings around Roderich.)

Austria: (Soaks up the comfortable warmth.)

Spain: (Eventually starts softly purring again, just protectively holding his mate.)  . . . Te quiero.

Austria: I know.

Spain: (Falls silent, just holding Roderich as he rests. It isn't long before he drifts off, curled up with the archangel.)


	13. Episode 105: Eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 3, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *The next day, Roderich and his two lovers are eating breakfast, Roderich frowning when he looks over at Antonio's plate, trying to figure out why it looks so . . scant.

Spain: (Is just eating like nothing's wrong.)

Romano: (He knows what's wrong, occasionally sliding something onto Antonio's plate when the demon's not looking.)

Spain: (Ends up slowing down near the end, unable to finish everything because of what Lovino had slipped onto his plate. Instead, he drinks his coffee, calm.)

Austria: (Slowly.)  . . Since when have you ever not finished what is on your plate, Antonio?

Spain: (Looks up at him, giving the angel a gentle smile as he lies.)  It's alright, querido. I'm just not very hungry this morning.

Romano: (Frowns, giving Antonio a sour look that the demon ignores.)

Austria: (Frowns, crossing his arms.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, trying to reassure Roderich.)  I mean it, I'm fine.

Romano: Tonio, don't fucking lie to him.

Spain: (Frowns at the demon, silently screaming for him to  _ shut up. _ )  Lovi. Leave it be.

Austria: (Dryly.)  So it seems I'm apparently not the only not eating well.

Spain: (Looks away, quiet as his tail flicks. He didn't want to say anything and worry Roderich.)

Romano: (Takes a deep breath before calmly speaking to him.)  Antonio? Please talk to us.

Spain: (Stares down the demon.)  Can we not talk about this right now?

Romano:  _ Now. _

Spain: No.  (Starts to rise from his chair to leave.)

Austria: Antonio.

Spain: (Looks at the angel, his tail flicking grumpily.)  Rodrigo, I don't-

Austria:  _ Antonio. _  (He gives the king a stern look.)

Spain: (Winces, slowly sinking back into his chair, not looking at either of them.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow expectantly.)

Romano: (Gently prompts.)  Tonio.

Spain: . . .  (Softly.) Fine. I haven't been doing well the last couple of months.

Romano: (Tail curls, glad Antonio's finally talking about it. (He wouldn't even talk to  _ Lovino  _ about this  _ before. _ ))

Spain: (Hesitantly, hating the attention when he just wanted to take care of Roderich.)  . . I haven't been particularly hungry, or motivated in many things.

Romano: (Gently.)  You've also haven’t been sleeping well.

Spain: . . . Si.  (Falls silent.)

Austria: (Grabs Antonio's hand, holding it.)  Eat a little more; please.

Spain: (Looks up at Roderich tentatively, his eyebrows furrowed.)  I'm really not hungry, amor . . .

Romano: (Gently.)  Just a little, Tonio?

Austria: If I eat a little more, will you eat a little more?

Spain: . . .  (Nods, gently squeezing Roderich's hand.)  Si. (He releases Roderich's hand, turning back to his plate and eating a bit more of what was left. He would feel better when Roderich was happy again. Getting the angel to eat more would help them both feel better.)

Austria: (A little pale at the end of it, Roderich goes over to the large bed and curls up on it, shielding his face from the light with a wing.)

Romano: (Gets up and closes the curtains near the bed as Antonio goes to join Roderich. When he's done, he joins them as well, carefully snuggling with the two.)

Spain: (Feeling a little sick, himself, he just arches his wings over them to shield from the dim light. Softly.)  Are you alright?

Austria: (Minutely nods, not wanting to risk opening his mouth.)

Spain: (Whispers, kissing Roderich's face.)  Lo siento . . .

Romano: (Leans in, gently kissing Antonio's back between his wings and shoulders to comfort him, just staying close and trying not to disturb them into sickness.)

Austria: (It takes about an hour before Roderich finally feels better, the archangel looking at Antonio.)  How are you doing?

Spain: (Soft, weak smile.)  Better.

Austria: (Pets a hand through Antonio's hair before peeking over to look at Lovino.)  How long has he been like this?

Romano: Four or five months. I . . I've been trying to help and make sure he kept eating, but . . he just started finishing less and less over time . . .

Spain: (Keeps his head ducked down, ashamed of his own situation.)

Austria: (Pecks Antonio's forehead.)  It's alright, we'll both be better soon.

Spain: (Hums, nodding as he holds Roderich close.)

Romano: (Murmurs into Antonio's ear.)  Please talk to me if you aren't feeling well. Don't shut me out, Toni.  (Hugs the demon close, burying his face in the other's back.)

Spain: (His tail curls around Lovino's legs, keeping him close as he gently nods.)

Austria: (Roderich sits up, Antonio's head in his lap as he gently reaches for his embroidery, continuing what he was doing yesterday.)

Spain: (Slowly drifts off in the soft warmth, comfortable and safe.)

Romano: (Stays awake, watching Roderich work as he holds Antonio.)

Austria: (Carefully embroiders in some aurora borealis.)

Romano: (When he's sure Antonio's dead asleep and won't be woken by him moving, he shifts up beside Roderich and pets through the demon's hair sweetly, admiring Roderich's beautiful work.)

Austria: (Leans against Lovino's shoulder as he works.)  How have you been doing?

Romano: (Softly.)  Better than Antonio. Work has kept my mind and body busy enough for a distraction.  (Looks down at Antonio's sleeping face.) He's doing better, too. Stupid demon.

Austria: (Chuckles.)  That he is.

Romano: (Whispers.)  He put on his facade, trying to be a big dom that was strong and okay, for too long. He didn't want help . . .

Austria: (Hums, settling closer to Lovino.)

Romano: (Wraps an arm around Roderich, just looking down at his demon. He was such an idiot, but Lovino loved the damned idiot.)  _  *I've always been here, Tonio . . . Why wouldn't you talk to me? Why wouldn't you just put aside your pride? _

Austria: (Nips Lovino's jaw to interrupt the demon's thought process.)

Romano: (Glances at Roderich, softly sighing as he thinks of other things, like Roderich's embroidery.)

Austria: (Works on an intricate sun with gold thread.)

Romano: (Gently rubs circles into Roderich's hip, enjoying watching the angel's display of skill. Softly.)  It's beautiful.

Austria: Thank you. I've patched up Antonio's underwear a few times.

Romano: Oh?  (Quietly chuckles.)  I think I've seen your work . . .

Austria: (Chuckles.)  The rainbow patch?

Romano:  _ Si. _  (Smiles, kissing Roderich's cheek lovingly.)  It's a beautiful addition to his underwear. Very fitting.

Austria: (His chuckles grow into laughter, the archangel having to pause so he doesn't stab himself with the needle.)  Thank you, I worked hard on it.

Romano: (Has this perfectly loving look in his eyes as he gazes at Roderich.)  I could tell.

Austria: (Flushes, his gaze darting away as he goes back to the sun he was working on.)

Romano: (Softly purrs, nuzzling into the angel.)

Austria: . . I heard you both. When you prayed to me. It helped me come back.

Romano: (Kisses his neck and face sweetly.)  Good. . . . I'm sorry for doubting you.

Austria: It's alright.  (Roderich kisses Lovino on the mouth, murmuring against his lips.)  But say it again? Say my true name?

Romano: (Murmurs back lovingly, looking the other in the eyes.)   _ Asariel. _

Austria: (Shivers happily, the angel cuddling up to Lovino.)

Romano: (Holds him close, loving the name and the way it makes Roderich shiver.)  Ti amo, Roderich. Mio  _ Asariel. _

Austria: (Roderich shivers again, sliding into Lovino's lap and clutching the demon close.)

Romano: (Seeing Antonio stir, he shifts the two of them so they're snuggling with Antonio, purring happily.)

Spain: (Feeling them shift, he pulls them both close and purrs, glad to have his mates in his arms.)

Austria: (Huffs at Antonio's ridiculous muscles.)

Romano: (Gently strokes a hand up Antonio's muscled arm, smiling at the demon that blinks awake at him.)  Sleep alright?

Spain: (Nods, purring as he kisses the two of them, wrapping his wings around their cuddle-mound.)

Austria: (Shifts restlessly.)

Spain: (Looks at Roderich.)  Feeling alright, mi amor?

Austria: I'm just restless, nothing more.

Spain: (Hums.)  Do you want up?

Austria: (Thinks for a moment.)  Yes, I would.

Romano: (The two demons release Roderich, giving him kisses as they do.)  Perhaps . . . I could clear our hallway out? (Looks at Roderich curiously, knowing a walk would help if he was alright with leaving the room.)

Austria: (Bites his lip, immediately unsure.)  I- I do not know.

Romano: It's okay if you'd rather not, but I'll make sure it's just us if you really want to.

Austria: I am restless, but I am also afraid. Ryszard is still here, is he not?  (Bitterly.) And he'll be staying for about a month.

Romano: (Regretfully.)  Si, he is. He's not allowed in the upper floors near us. Right, Tonio?

Spain: (Nods.)  He's not allowed up here. Nor are his associates.  (Looks at Roderich.) But it is alright if you don't want to go out. I think it will help you feel less restless, but it's your decision.

Austria: (Considers it for several long moments.)  . . Is it alright if we try?

Romano: (Nods.)  Si. Very alright.  (Smiles gently, hopping up to slip out.)  I'll be right back. (Leaves, clearing the halls and making sure every servant and guard was gone and knew to  _ stay  _ out.)

Spain: (Stands, going to Roderich with a soft smile.)  We'll be by your side the whole time, I promise.

Austria: (Nods, fiddling with his hands nervously.)

Spain: (Gently takes Roderich's hands, stroking over the soft flesh.)  Amor?

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio.)  Yes?

Spain: Trust us to protect you. I know you're afraid, but everything  _ will  _ be alright. Take a deep breath for me?

Austria: (Obediently does so, the angel continuing to look up at Antonio, when it occurs to him.)  Maybe it will help if you put your mark on me again?

Spain: (Gently slides a hand over the old spot, murmuring to him.)  If you want me to, I will.

Austria: Please. Then you will know where I am and I can call upon you.

Spain: (Lets his mark curl onto Roderich's skin, smiling as he feels their bond reform.)  My beautiful wife . . .

Austria: (Smiles back.)  My stunning husband.

Spain: (Chuckles, pulling Roderich in for a gentle kiss.)

Austria: (Roderich returns the kiss, pulling back when Lovino comes back in.)

Romano: (Smiles at them.)  The hallways are clear. Are you ready?

Austria: (Taking a deep breath, Roderich nods, hesitantly taking a few steps out into the hallway with his demons at his sides.)  This isn't too bad, so far.

Spain: (Holds Roderich's hand, Lovino doing the same on the other side.)  It's quite nice out here, wouldn't you say?

Austria: I suppose. Quiet, more space.

Romano: (Nods.)  A lot more. 

Austria: (Walking, Roderich tries not to balk as they near a turn.)

Spain: (Feeling the other tense, he gently squeezes Roderich's hand.)  Everything's alright. There's no one else around here.

Austria: (Roderich nods determinedly, peeking around the corner before following his demons along.)

Romano: (Pecks Roderich, the three of them walking along.) 

Austria: (Hearing what is probably a servant, Roderich tenses, backing up before turning around and bolting.)

Spain: (Runs after, catching and holding Roderich close.)  Easy, easy. . . Let's  _ walk  _ back, alright? 

Austria: (Roderich initially fights Antonio's hold, but calms down once he starts talking. Inhaling, Roderich nods, doing his best to just  _ walk. _ )

Romano: (Easily catches up with them while Antonio's talking, the three carefully walking back.)  Everything's alright . . .

Austria: (Shudders unhappily.)  I hate this. I know that wasn't Ryszard, but what if it had been Ryszard? Or another of the slavers? Or a thief trying to steal me or someone, anyone who would want to molest or-  (Cuts himself off.)

Spain: (Purrs comfortingly.)  It wasn't. You're safe from all of that now.

Austria: (Presses into Antonio's side while also tugging Lovino in closer.)  I never want to be his again.

Spain: (Lowly.)  You never will be again. You are ours. No one else's.

Romano: As such, we will always protect you.

Austria: (Quietly purrs.)  Thank you.

Spain: De nada, mi esposa.

Austria: (Smiles, relaxing once they're back in their room.)  That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Romano: (Smiles, gently squeezing Roderich's hand.)  Bene. 

Spain: Maybe we'll do this again? 

Austria: Tomorrow? And we'll try to longer and further each time?

Romano: (Nods.)  That sounds wonderful. 

Austria: Thank you.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek.)  Thank you.

Austria: (Beams, glad these two demons found him and fell in love with him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you crying yet? XD


	14. Episode 106: Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys!!! I know this is definitely super late, but both of us and our best friend spent the last couple days all hanging out and didn't get the chance to update! We apologize.
> 
> Also! For Wind-Tossed Feathers people, I'm going to post the next chapter as SOON as it is done, I PROMISE. I'm working on it, for real. - Zelda
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 6, 2018

**** *Two weeks later and Roderich is whisked away to their rooms from one of their walks together when a rebellion occurs.

Spain: (Quickly gets on his armor, preparing to put down the rebellion quickly.)  Please stay here, both of you. I want you safe. 

Romano: (Nods.)  We'll stay here. Don't worry, alright? Just win and come home safe. 

Spain: (Smiles at them.)  I will. (He kisses Lovino and then Roderich, gently reassuring them.)  I'll be alright. 

Austria: Please be careful, I just came back.  (Roderich adjusts a plate of Antonio's armor, fretting over the king.)

Spain: (Takes Roderich's hands, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.)  I'll be safe, I promise. 

Austria: Thank you, Antonio. I promise to be safe as well.

Spain: Bueno.  (Looks to the two of them.)  I'll be back soon. Stay in our room.  (Sweeps out, summoning his halberd on the way as he heads to the action.) 

Austria: (The angel leans on Lovino.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, purring.)  He'll be alright. 

Austria: I trust you're right. This isn't the first rebellion for any of us.

Romano: (Nods, sighing.)  Let's go to our room, like he wanted.

Austria: (Nods, the two moving from Antonio's study to the room.)

Romano: (Sits down, trying to relax. He always gets super worried when Antonio is away because of rebellions.) 

Austria: (Pecks Lovino on the neck.)

Romano: (Softly purrs, pulling Roderich closer.) 

Austria: Do you want me in your lap?

Romano: (Nods.)  Per favore? 

Austria: (Roderich sidles into Lovino's lap, his back to the demon's chest.)  Do you want me facing you, or is this good?

Romano: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, murmuring.)  If you're comfortable, I'm alright . . . 

Austria: (Nods, huddling back into Lovino.)

Romano: (Sighs, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck.) 

Austria: (Purrs comfortingly, his wings rubbing up against the demon.)  I promise we'll be just fine.

Romano: I know we will. 

Austria: (Gently pets Lovino's arms where they are around his waist.)  Talk about something with me? Anything?

Romano: (Gently, after a moment.)  Feliciano keeps talking about that potato bastard running the West. He's getting a little annoying, being so infatuated, but I understand what he's feeling.

Austria: (Amused.)  Oh do you?

Romano: (Softly chuckles into Roderich's neck.)  Si, maybe . . . 

Austria: (Giggles at the ticklish breath on his neck, trying to lean forward.)

Romano: (Chuckles, holding Roderich close and falling back.)  Mine . . .

Austria: (Squeaks in surprise at the fall, whiningly scolding his lover.)   _ Lovino~! _

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's sweetly.)   _ Si~? _

Austria: (Tries not to pout and fails epically.)

Romano: (Laughs, cuddling with Roderich.) 

Austria: (Gives up, quietly laughing as well as they lay on Roderich's large round bed.)  May I ask you a question, Lovino?

Romano: (Smiles.)  Si, amore? 

Austria: Did you assist in the design of my room, or was it just Antonio?

Romano: (Smirks.)  Maybe just a little?

Austria: (Silently snickers.)  How many of his ideas did you have to stop?

Romano: (Flatly.)  Far too fucking many. He was being such a moron, it was ridiculous. 

Austria: (Eagerly.)  Like what?

Romano: Well, for one, he has  _ zero  _ sense of design so everything would have visually looked stupid. He also wanted your bed to look more like an actual nest. Like a fucking  _ bird's nest. _

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  I would have been actively trying to destroy it, if that were the case.

Romano: That's what I figured. Plus, it just sounded stupid.

Austria: That it does.  (Casts his gaze about the room.)  And what in here do you like the most? Besides yourself and I, of course.

Romano: (Hums.)  I think the carved furniture is my favorite.

Austria: I as well. As well as the bedframe. The roses are quite beautiful.

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, quite. I think they're my absolute favorite part.

Austria: (Smiles, though a frown tinges it when he hears a 'boom' from outside the castle.)

Romano: (Pulls Roderich closer, kissing his shoulder. He looks up at the angel with a small smile, wanting to distract from the battle outside.)  Want to listen to me rant about my brother or the kitchen or something?

Austria: Yes, please.

Romano: (Shifts them so they're on their sides but Lovino's somewhat above Roderich, the demon gently petting through the other's long hair.)  Well, Feliciano can't shut up about him and the potato bastard. Apparently, they've been constantly messaging each other since Feli's last visit to the West and the potato bastard wants him to come back again. Feli wants to agree, except he  _ knows  _ he's scheduled all week and next week. And we  _ do  _ need his help, but he's always messaging that bastard  _ anyway, _ so it's like he's only  _ half  _ in the kitchen when he's working.  (Nose crinkles.) I honestly don't like the potato bastard. He's . . just odd.

Austria: How so?

Romano: He's super stoic and doesn't ever show emotion beside grumpiness and frustration. I don't understand why Feliciano is so in love with him.  (Blinks.) Well, I guess that's not entirely fair either.

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)  He sounds like me in public. Only around Antonio and you do I show my 'soft' side. As I mostly keep to our chambers and other areas away from other demon nobility, you don't really see that.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  He's probably such a softie with mio fratello . . .

Austria: (Gently smiles in reassurance.)  I wouldn't be surprised.

Romano: (Grimaces.)  I still don't like him. He's a pervert and weird and he's dating my brother who's just a baby.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  I'm perfectly sure your little brother is an adult who can make his own choices. And if he can't, he has people around to help him.  (Teases.) Like a certain older brother and a western lover.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Feliciano really is so young, though.  _ I'm  _ young. He's over a hundred years _ younger than I am.  _ He shouldn't be getting involved so young . . . It doesn't lead to anything good at that age.

Austria: (Leans up, kissing Lovino's cheek.)  Then have faith that your brother knows what he is doing. King Ludwig is young too.

Romano: (Pouts.)  Also too young . . . Honestly, I surprised he's king at his age. He's a thousand years younger than all of the others, but he's damn powerful.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Does that not prove that he knows what he is doing? To be a king so young, he should be able to take care of your brother.

Romano: . . . I just want him safe. I don't have much of my family left anymore. It's just Feli and me, and all our uncles. And Nonno, if the crazy bastard is still alive somewhere.

Austria: (Softly.)  Don't worry, we'll make our own family and grow it, just as they will, I imagine.

Romano: (Mutters.)  He better fucking take good damn care of my brother if they're going to make a family . . .  (Pecks Roderich sweetly.) We'll make our own family, in time.

Austria: (Marvels.)  A family of our own.

Romano: (Softly smiles.)  Our own little children . . .  (Blinks, feeling a little conflicted about children. The same conflict he's always had. He pets through Roderich's hair, smiling sweetly down at the other as he tries to ignore it.)

Austria: (Gently strokes Lovino's cheek.)  Is this confliction about wanting to bear or sire children, my Lovino?

Romano: (Nods.)  It always is. . . I guess it's been ingrained into me for so long, I can't choose what I really, truly want.

Austria: If it is any consolation, I  _ am  _ ready to bear children . . to an extent. Not this moment, not this month, but soon. So if you desire both, I can take care of the child-bearing part first.  (He smirks up at Lovino.)

Romano: (Blushes lightly, smiling at Roderich shyly.)  Grazie, amore. I . . I don't know when I'll be ready, but I will gladly help Antonio sire our children, when the time comes.

Austria: (Flushes, his own smile becoming shy as carefully pulls Lovino down for a long kiss, the angel only pulling back when they're both breathless.)

Romano: (Lightly pants against the other's lips, looking at Roderich lovingly. Softly.)  How are you so amazing?

Austria: . . . One might say I am divine.  (Keeps a straight face.)

Romano: (Chokes, biting back laughter.)  You're  _ Heavenly. _

Austria: (Innocently.)  Like a guardian angel?

Romano: (Snorts, laughing.)  Even  _ better. _  (Can't even keep composure, leaning down to rest his head on the other's shoulder.)

Austria: (Purrs, happy to stay with Lovino like this.)

Romano: (Purrs back, nuzzling Roderich happily.)  I've missed this. Just you and me, talking and smiling. It's nice.

Austria: It has been awhile. Oh! I made it to the menagerie today. It was wonderful to see it again.

Romano: (Brightly.)  Si? That's great! I'm glad you're finally getting back there again.

Austria: I as well. Thankfully, I don't seem to have as large an issue as I thought I was going to. The hardest part was stepping out that door and around the corner, but you both made me feel so . . safe. I never had any doubts.

Romano: (Strokes through the other's hair and down the angel's face.)  That's all we wanted: For you to feel safe.

Austria: And I do.  (He nuzzles Lovino.)  But of course, I still keep in mind to be wary. This  _ is  _ Hell, after all.

Romano: Si, of course. But we're your mates. We will always protect you.

Austria: (Yawns.)  I'll need to marry you sometime, then. When you're ready.

Romano: (Gently rests his forehead against Roderich's.)  Soon. Just . . not today. But soon, tesoro.

Austria: (Sleepily smiles, just resting in Lovino's arms. Not quite snoozing, but not awake either.)

Romano: (Curls up with him, resting as well. The two stay like that for a long time before Lovino stirs, a horrible, anxious feeling spreading through his body. He sits up, not knowing what it is.)  . . . Tesoro?

Austria: (Rises as well, looking at Lovino. The archangel's tense, his gaze darting around the room.)  I'm awake. I have been for the last five minutes.

Romano: You feel that, si? 

Austria: (Nods.)  It feels like a storm approaching. Or a volcano about to erupt.

Romano: (His eyes widen, realizing  _ exactly  _ what it is. Softly.)  Go to the study and lock the door. 

Austria: (Nods, quickly and quietly getting up and doing just that before coming back to Lovino.)  I locked the study door.

Romano: (Stands, gently and urgently pushing Roderich to the study.)  No. Go to the study.  _ Stay there and lock the door. _

Austria: (Gives Lovino a flat look.)  First of all, be blatant. Second of all, calm down and take a moment to breath before you fall into a panic attack.

Romano: I'm not  _ going  _ to. I love you and trust you, Roderich, but I don't want you getting hurt. I'll be fine. Go to the study, per favore.

Austria: (Shakes his head, sitting down on a chair.)  No.

Romano: (Scowls, picking up Roderich and heaving the angel over his shoulder, going to the study before depositing him inside.)   _ Stay. _  (Retreats, shutting and attempting to lock the door.)

Austria: (Gapes, surprised Lovino just did that to him. Instead of banging on the door, however, he just goes and starts riffling through Antonio's files after donning a pair of Antonio's leather gloves to hide his scent, ready to be educated as he stews in his anger and Lovino's stupidity.)

Romano: (Takes a deep breath, calming his nerves as he turns to the main door. Listening, he could hear heavy footsteps coming up the hallway.  _ Antonio. _ He sat on the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for the demon king to come to him. While he knew it wasn't safe- a bloodlusting king was  _ never  _ a safe situation -he knew he would be able to handle it. He tenses when the footsteps stop directly in front of the door, keeping his eyes down and posture submissive.)

Spain: (Sensing Roderich moving around in his study, he continues and goes one door down, growling deeply when he finds the door to his study locked. Having left his keys, he pounds twice on the door, his voice deep with traces of anger still just below the surface.)   _ Rodrigo, open this door. _

Austria: (Rolls his eyes at the tone, so very done with being  _ scared _ .)  Antonio, go eat something. Perhaps a nice, bloody steak?

Romano: (Head snaps up as Antonio continues on and pounds against the other door.  _ Shit! _ He jumps up, not making it to the door when he hears Roderich answer. He slips out, walking to Antonio.)  Tonio? (His eyes dart away submissively when those dark eyes meet his before carefully looking back up, his voice low and seductive.)  Let's go back to our room, Tonio . . .

Austria: (Rolls his eyes again, being a judgmental little shit.)

Spain: (Tail flicks angrily.)   _ Why is Roderich not out here? _

Austria: (Calls out.)  BECAUSE LOVINO SEEMS TO THINK YOU'LL HURT ME BECAUSE OF MY FINE, PORCELAIN SKIN.

Romano: (Lovino ignores Roderich and comes close, putting his hands on Antonio's arms as he kisses the other deeply, complying easily as he's backed against the wall.)

Austria: (Sighs, going into Antonio's bedroom through the study door there (the one everyone seems to have forgotten about but him) and orders Kiku to bring him some desserts because he's hungry. When Kiku slips up through his shadow, Roderich smiles at him, grabbing the plate with the slice of chocolate cake on it ecstatically.)  Thank you, Kiku. This cake is delicious.

Japan: You . . are not worried about Antonio-dono, Roderich san?

Austria: No? He is not Ryszard.  (He takes a bite of the cake and moans.)  Truly, thank you for getting this for me.

Japan: (Bows, hesitantly leaving.)

Austria: (Cake~. And yay, he doesn't have to deal with his mate's overprotective  _ bullshit. _ )

Spain: (Growls as he feels Roderich move to the _ very accessible _ room, separating from Lovino and quickly sweeping into their chambers, slowly coming up behind Roderich, wanting his  _ mate.  _ Darkly.)   _ Rodrigo? _

Austria: (Holds up the cake to Antonio, keeping calm and steady in the presence of his unstable mate.)  Would you like some? It's very good, my favorite.

Spain: (Frowns, leaning down to devour the other's mouth, slowly drawing the angel up and out of his seat. Feeling Lovino come to the door, probably to interfere again, he shuts and locks the doors from where he's standing, sensing and manipulating the metal from several paces away.)

Austria: (Carefully places the plate to the side, kissing Antonio back and murmuring to him.)  I lieb di, susser damon. Be my Antonio again?

Spain: (Picks up Roderich, hitching the angel's legs around his waist. He murmurs against the other's lips, his eyes dark and menacing.)   _ I  _ **_am_ ** _ your Antonio.  _  (Kisses the other again, deeper and more passionately than before.)

Austria: (Moans, but pulls back.)  Antonio. (He gives a pull to the curls with his hand, looking at his demon.)  Antonio, I would like for you to do something for me before we go any further. If you can't do it,  _ no sex. _

Spain: (Growls a little, looking at the archangel expectantly.)   _ What? _

Austria: It has three simple steps, susser damon.  (Soothingly.) The first step, is to put me down. I promise to stay close to you.

Spain: (Tail flicks angrily, hesitantly setting the other down and keeping close to him.)   _ Dos?  _  [Two?]

Austria: (Smiles, pecking Antonio on the check thankfully.)  Next, sit on the floor cross-legged with your eyes closed. I promise to stay close; I'll even sit on the floor with you.

Spain: (Still doesn't looks happy as he sits down, his eyes trained on the other's as he does all of this.)

Austria: (He follows the other, sitting across from him and lightly placing his hands on Antonio's knees.)  Now the last step. I would like for you to breathe in for four seconds, hold it for seven, then release it for eight. If you do this eight times and still want sex, I'll do it however you want me to, Antonio. I promise.

Spain: (Tail flicks, not understanding why as he does what the other says, starting to calm by the fifth or six time. He gets a little frustrated for a short period of time before blinking, looking at Roderich in confusion.)

Austria: (Quirks his head to the side.)  Antonio?

Spain: . . . Querido? Why are we sitting on the floor?

Austria: Because I asked you to and you were nice enough to indulge me.

Spain: . . . Oh. Where's Lovi? 

Romano: (Knocks on the door, speaking from the other side.)  Out here. You locked me out.

Spain: (Blinks.)  I don't really remember what-  (Comes to the sudden realization, taking Roderich's hand.)  I didn't hurt you, right? 

Austria: (Reassuringly.)  No, you didn't hurt me.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, getting up quickly to unlock to door and pull Lovino in.)  Are you alright? Did I hurt-

Romano: (Kisses Antonio, cutting him off.)  I'm just fine, Toni. You didn't hurt us. 

Spain: (Sighs, picking up and hugging the demon close as he pads back to Roderich.)  Bueno . . . Bueno . . .

Romano: (Holds onto the demon, calmly petting through his hair.)  Shh . . . It's okay, Tonio . . .

Austria: (Hugs his two demons, snuggling into them.)

Spain: (Whispers, holding them close.)  I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in any danger. . . 

Austria: It's alright.

Romano: (Softly.)  Roderich was able to calm you much more easily than I would have . . .

Austria: (Scoffs.)  Because I have official training in this area, and I haven't had to make it up as I go, unlike Lovino.

Romano: (Tenses, just holding Antonio.)  Pardon me for not having  _ training. _

Austria: Lovino. Calming down a dom is actual, required training in Heaven when you're a sub.

Romano: Well, it's not, here. Obviously. 

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, pecking Lovino on the mouth.)  I'm not nitpicking you, I'm explaining myself.

Romano: (Hesitantly returns the peck and hums, just holding Antonio close.)  

Spain: (Pets through the young demon's hair, looking at the two of them. After a short while.)  I should go bathe . . . 

Austria: I'll join you, if you want.

Spain: Would you both, then? Por favor?  (Looks sweetly at Lovino.) 

Romano: (Nods, carefully retracting himself from Antonio and standing.)  Let's get you cleaned up, caro. 

Austria: (Standing as well, he helps Antonio up before going with and getting into the Roman-style bath with his mates. He murmurs to them.)  Angel doms go into a 'battle-high'. It's similar to a demon's 'bloodlust', just less blood and more fighting and taking down enemies and herding subs together into one flock. It's required that subs learn how to calm a dom down.  (He glances up at Lovino.) I can teach you about it, if you want.

Romano: (Nods.)  I'd like that, tesoro.  (Gently washes Antonio's back and hair, taking care of the demon.)

Spain: (Scrubs his arms and face, just wanting all the blood off his body.) 

Austria: (Hums, helping to scrub the blood out of Antonio's hair.)  Anton, could you please tilt your head back a little so I don't get soap in your eyes?

Spain: (Tilts his head back obediently, relaxing as the two sets of hands wash his hair.)  Gracias . . . 

Austria: (Smiles, carefully rinsing his demon's hair.)  De nada.

Spain: (Smiles, turning to look at Roderich lovingly.)  

Romano: (Stays silent in his minute jealousy, just continuing to gently scrub the demon.) 

Austria: (After mostly finishing with Antonio, he goes over to Lovino and tentatively scrubs his wings.)

Romano: (Minutely tenses at first before relaxing and spreading his wings a bit, glancing at the angel tentatively. He stays silent, gently massaging Antonio's back and shoulders.)

Austria: (When he's done, he rests his forehead against Lovino's back.)

Romano: (His tail curls around Roderich's leg, holding him close.)

Austria: I lieb di, Lovino.

Romano: . . .  (Softly.) Ti amo. Ti amo, Roderich.

Spain: (Listens, turning around after a moment to collect them both in his arms, kissing their faces.)

Austria: (Kisses Lovino's neck and hugging Antonio before pulling away to work on his own, numerous wings.)

Romano: (Comes over, gently working through the archangel's wings.)

Spain: (Joins them, happily grooming another wing. His tail curls around Lovino, letting him know he's safe and loved.)

Austria: (Purrs, helping where he can to clean out his own wings, the three getting out of the tub and drying off quickly.)  What do we want to do now? Eat? Sleep? It is getting to be late in the day.

Spain: Eat? I'm pretty hungry, honestly. 

Romano: (Gently smiles.)  I can go fetch food for the three of us? 

Austria: I . . could join you?  (He looks at Lovino questioningly.)

Romano: (Blinks, nodding.)  If you'd like to, of course you can. Let's all go. 

Austria: (Semi-timid.)  I was actually wondering if I could go with you . . alone?

Spain: (Smiles at the two, kissing Lovino's cheek.)  I have paperwork. You two go. 

Romano: (Smiles sweetly at the two, nodding.)  Alright. Shall we, tesoro? 

Austria: (Nods, taking Lovino's hand and walking with the demon.)  Is it alright if I tell you how to calm down a dom?

Romano: (Gently.)  I was hoping you would.  (Looks at Roderich kindly.)

Austria: Part of it is your mentality of how you approach the dom. You need to be unmoving, like a rock, yet fluid, like water. If that makes any sense.

Romano: Steady and calm, but flexible?

Austria: (Smiles.)  Correct. Sometimes it's a good idea to offer food to them, especially their or your favorite, or something you made. If they do not want to eat, then you move to negotiations. A common one, that I did with Antonio, is to get them to follow a few simple steps, no more than five. For Antonio, he had to follow three if he wanted to have sex with me. Firstly, he had to put me down from picking me up. Secondly, sit on the floor and close his eyes. Lastly, to breath in for four seconds, hold it for seven, and exhale for eight seconds at least eight times. With each step, I made sure to placate him and promise to stay by him. If Antonio had still wanted sex afterwards, I promised we could do it whatever way he wanted.

Romano: (Nods.)  And that calmed him down super quickly.

Austria: (Nods.)  It also probably helped that, even though we aren't mated in demon terms, we are in angelic terms.

Romano: (Tail flicks, a bit jealous of the two.)  . . . Si. He would listen to you. 

Austria: (Glances up at Lovino, tugging on his hand to pull the demon down a little so the angel can give him a quick kiss.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss.)  . . . I . . I want to ask Antonio. To be my mate.  (Meets Roderich's eyes, lightly blushing.) 

Austria: Go ahead.

Romano: (Softly.)  I'm scared to. 

Austria: Why?

Romano: Because . . he asked me, a long time ago, and I turned him down. He was hurt and I was young and . . . . I'm afraid to ask him, even though I'm pretty sure he won't say no. 

Austria: Ask him. Or at least let him know you're accepting of the idea completely and that you wouldn't mind if he asked you.

Romano: (Softly smiles.)  I will. I'll tell him and, maybe . . . 

Austria: (Smiles, his hand holding Lovino's a little tighter when they go into the kitchen.)

Italy: Hello, big brother~!

Romano: (Keeps Roderich close, sensing his unease, and smiles at his brother.)  Ciao. All well down here? 

Italy: Si~! Visiting, or do you guys want supper?

Romano: Supper. We-  (Looks at Roderich sweetly.)  -are going to cook something up, if you're up to it? 

Austria: (Bites lip before determination grows in his eyes and he nods.)  Yes, I am.

Romano: (Smiles.)  Then let's get cooking.  (Gently leads Roderich to what's traditionally  _ his  _ station.)  What should we make? 

Austria: How would you feel about steak? Or a roast?

Romano: Ooh, they both sound good. . . Perhaps a roast would do well? We could make a couple of sides and spice up the roast fancily~. 

Austria: That sounds wonderful. I'll get started on the roast?

Romano: And I'll start on the sides.  (Nods, waiting for Roderich to let go of his hand, not forcing the angel to.) 

Austria: (Blushes, letting go, then starting up on the meat with Feliciano's assistance.)

Romano: (Smiles, working on the sides for the meal with practiced ease.) 

Austria: (It isn't long before he puts it in the oven to heat up, Feliciano going and taking care of someone else's meal. Roderich comes over, making sure not to surprise Lovino.)  May I ask you about demon engagements?

Romano: (Smiles at Roderich.)  Of course. What would you like to know? 

Austria: I've already asked Antonio quite a bit about this, but he mentioned something he didn't know much about. Apparently switches and subs . . give something? Have a special night? For their dom beforehand, but I don't quite get what they do.

Romano: Oh, our gift. It's a unique night or physical gift from every sub or switch to their mate-to-be.  (Smiles.) It can be anything. In the past, I've thought about mine being some food or just a special night to spend with Tonio. 

Austria: Ah, I see. Would you like some help chopping?

Romano: (Nods, letting the angel take over while he sautés some vegetables together.)  I hope it makes more sense to you now? Antonio could not have been much help. (Chuckles.) 

Austria: Yes, thank you. Antonio . . knew basically nothing about it. Now it just leaves me wondering what I'll do for him and you.

Romano: I wish you the best of luck. I'd offer help, but . . I think you should do this on your own.  (Smiles.) 

Austria: (Pouts.)  You're not going to give me a suggestion on what you would like?

Romano: Nope! This is something we all have to do, on our own. You  _ can  _ ask people who are close to us, but be careful about asking doms. They aren't supposed to know about this whole thing. It's tradition. 

Austria: (Pouts harder.)  But I'm an archangel, these aren't the traditions I was expecting to do when I was growing up!  (Tries not to whine. So instead, he takes a sip of wine.)

Romano: Be steady and calm, yet  _ flexible. _  (Smirks, taking a sip of his own wine.) 

Austria: (Surreptitiously smacks Lovino's thigh with a towel.)  Oh, be quiet.

Romano: (Yelps, looking at Roderich incredulously.)  Oh, I do believe you enjoy my voice, amore. 

Austria: (Huffs, going over to check on the roast.)

Romano: (Smiles, softly chuckling in amusement as he sets his spoon to the side and comes over.)  Tesoro . . .

Austria: (His wings flick grumpily.)

Romano: (Wraps his arms around Roderich's middle, murmuring against the angel's neck.)  Roderich . . .

Austria: (Shivers, lightly elbowing Lovino in the stomach.)

Romano: (Moves away from the elbow.)  Hey. I'll give you a hint, if you want?

Austria: . . . . . . . . . I'm listening.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I don't care what it is you give me or do. It makes me happy to just be with you and see you smile.

Austria: . . . . . That is maddeningly unhelpful.

Romano: (Lightly laughs into Roderich's neck, grinning.)  Just be yourself. Bake something, read to me, make me something for me to keep with me forever. As long as you are happy and proud of your arrangements, I will be the happiest demon in all the realms.

Austria: (Huffs, flushing.)  I'll take that into consideration.

Romano: (Smiles, kissing Roderich's neck sweetly.)  Would you like me to arrange something for you as well?

Austria: What? Like you giving me a special night?

Romano: (Hums.)  Or something like that.  (Looks at him sweetly.) Would you?

Austria: (Thinks for a moment.)  . . No. I think it would just be . . odd, for me. I'm not a dom, I'm a sub.

Romano: I know. I'm not either.  (Chuckles, amused by his miniature predicament.)  It's alright if you'd rather not, I just wanted to offer.

Austria: Just do what makes you feel comfortable.  (He leans back into Lovino.) What are you thinking you will do, when we all become engaged? At least, in demonic terms.

Romano: (Holds Roderich close.)  I'm not so sure anymore. . . I'll come up with something  _ eventually, _ but I don't know yet.

Austria: (Pats Lovino's hand.)  You'll figure it out. (He slides out of the embrace, Roderich pulling the roast out and checking it.)  This is done.

Romano: (Slips away.)  As is mine. (Starts getting everything ready with a soft smile, ready to take everything upstairs so the three can eat.)

Austria: (He walks closely beside Lovino, the demon opening the door for them so Roderich may put the roast on the little dining table within the room.)  Thank you, Lovino. I hope you both like it.

Spain: As do I~!  (Comes in when the two return, helping to set the table and get everything placed before they all take their seats.)

Romano: It's a beautiful roast, Roderich.

Austria: Thank you. In the gravy boat, the sauce is blood for you two.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Gracias, querido~. 

Romano: (Takes his seat, the three of them serving themselves. Sweetly.)  Grazie, amore. That was very thoughtful.

Austria: You're welcome, lieblings.  (Eating, three three of then finish quickly.)  Our dessert should be coming soon.

Spain: (Smiles happily.)  You two spoil me. (Leans in with a smirk.)  What's the dessert~?

Austria: Carrot cake.

Spain: (Smiles brightly.)  That sounds wonderful! Did you make it?

Austria: I'm glad you're excited. Between working on the roast and talking with Lovino, I did.

Romano: (Smiles, proud of the beautiful angel.)

Spain: (Is just happy, glad to see both his lovers happy and getting along.)  Wonderful~!

Austria: (Smiles as Mitzy, a servant brings it up the cake.)  Thank you. You are excused for the night. (He takes to cutting the cake, giving them each a slice before digging into his own. Roderich moans at the sweet taste and the creamy frosting, taking and eating some more.)

Romano: (Sighs happily as he eats the cake, loving the other's baking skills. It was . . incomparable.)

Spain: (Purrs happily.)  This is perfect, mi querido . . . This whole meal has been wonderful. 

Austria: (Quietly chuckles at their reactions, proud.)

Romano: (Smiles at Roderich, proud of him too.) 

Austria: (Beams, just happy to be with his mates. Then, the angel blanches, bolting for the bathroom with a hand over his mouth, sick from the rich cake, his mates running after him to help. . .)


	15. Episode 107: Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 10, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *Lovino leaves early the next morning for work in the kitchen.

Austria: (Wakes up with a jolt, diving for the trashcan before puking into it.)

Spain: (Awakens as the bed shifts and, upon hearing Roddy puking into the trashcan, shifts closer to the archangel, pulling his hair back and rubbing his back soothingly.)

Austria: (Shivers, dry heaving a couple of times before leaning back against Antonio.)  _ Warmth . . _

Spain: (Pulls a smaller blanket from the bed, wrapping it around Roderich as he holds him close.)  Better?

Austria: (Nods, a grimace on his face.)  I  _ hate _ being sick.  _ Especially _ throwing up. I need to go brush my teeth.

Spain: (Releases Roderich, getting up to help him.)  I understand the feeling.

Austria: (Stands with Antonio's assistance. He goes into Antonio's small washroom and brushes his teeth. He comes back out with an exhausted smile.)  Ryszard is leaving today.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Thankfully. (Stands quietly thinking for a few moments.)  

Austria: Have you talked to the other kings?

Spain: (Nods, walking over to the wardrobe to pull out a clean shirt. As he's changing.)  I sent out those letters yesterday. To Matthias, Berwald, and my brother. They should know either now or very soon that Ryszard is coming and who to look out for.

Austria: Danke Antonio.  (Pulls on a dress.)

Spain: (Hums, looking at the archangel's long hair.)  Have I told you yet that I really like your hair?

Austria: Na, I don't think so. Danke, Anton.

Spain: De nada. I'm glad I did, then. . . Anything you would like to do?

Austria: (Hums.)  I think I need to check with my informants. Make sure my intelligence rings can be salvaged.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  That sounds good. While you do that, I should go finish some work upstairs. We can meet up later for lunch.

Austria: (Nods.)  I will see you then, Anton.  (Leaves, seemingly disappearing into thin air.)

Spain: (Smiling, he walks upstairs to his study, sits down, and works through the pile of paperwork.)

Austria: (Quietly makes his way through the palace, talking to random and not so random demons. He sends out notes, and receives his own reports on the news of what has happened since his departure and subsequent return. As lunch rolls around, Roderich gives a relieved sigh. His information ring hadn't been in as bad of shape as he feared. He knocks once before going into Antonio's study.)  Are you ready for lunch? Or are you still busy yet?

Spain: (Looks up from his desk, sighing.)  I am, but now's as good a time as any to take a break.  (Gets up from the chair.) How bad off was your informant circle after nine months?

Austria: Not as bad as I thought it would be.

Spain: That's good. However, do you want to eat here or downstairs? It's fine either way.

Austria: Why not downstairs? We might see something interesting.

Spain: (Smiles.) True! Let's go surprise ourselves.  (Opens the door for Roderich.) After you, milady~.

Austria: (Bows his head.)  Danke, milord.

Spain: (Chuckles, happily falling in beside Roderich as they head downstairs.)

2p!Austria: (Cackles gleefully as a covered cage comes in the door. Bangs are heard from within.)

Austria: (Roderich's wings bristle.)  Another angel. A new one.

Spain: Who did they get this time . . .

Austria: One that doesn't have permission to be here.

Spain: (Watches the cage suspiciously.)

2p!Austria: (Lifts the sheet as the door closes. The angel inside whips glares at the demon, banging against the cage.)

Austria: (Low and quiet: )   _ Heracles _ .  (His gaze is sharp as he stares at the other angel.)

Greece: (He growls at his captors, banging against the sides of his cage as the long, red-haired demon gazed at him victoriously, like the demon had just caught a large, fat turkey. Narrowing his eyes, his mind flashed back to the day he was captured . . . . )

* * *

 

 

*Heracles had been sent to scout out a suspected Hellsgate that had begun emerging. Everything seemed easygoing and calm in the area, so he was investigating the surroundings as well, not sure he was in the right place, despite confirming the coordinates. There definitely were signs of demon activity around, but the gate was a bit harder to find.

Greece: (Frowns, staying relatively hidden, far away from the gate. There weren't demons around that he could see, but he knew they had been through not long ago. He starts slipping off, whispering through the communicator.)  I found the gate. There's obvious demon activity, but none around at the moment. A lot of them seem to pass through here daily.

Rono: We'd pass by a lot more frequently if we knew  _ that  _ fine ass would be waiting for us.  (Wolf whistles as he scans the buff angel up and down.)

Shizo: Ain't that the truth. You sure are sexy as  _ fuck _ , dearie.

Greece: (Scowls, turning to look over the two demons that emerged. He murmurs through the communication earpiece.)  Two demons. Lower level. Orders?

Rono: How 'bout kneel and suck me off? That'd be a great place to start.

Angel Correspondent: Do not engage unless deemed necessary. Return to Heaven immediately.

Greece: (Doesn't say a word to the demons, turning on his heel and sprinting the fuck away, his wings quickly growing out as he takes off, trying to get back to Heaven.)  Will do.

Shizo: (Dashes after the angel, beating up after him, grabbing for the angel's ankles to pull him back down.)  Hey, where you going? The party's just getting  _ started _ .

Rono: (Runs after the little fucker, immediately grabbing the wings and biting and scratching them to force them down.)

Greece: (Screeches, thrashing out at the demons as they sink back down, the angel kicking back the one that grabbed his ankles to focus on kicking the shit out of the other. He punches the demon in the face before, in one swift move, pulling the demon's arm behind his back and kicking out his knees, lopping off part of the demon's wing with his angel blade. He kicks the other in the face before he can get get back up, making sure they're both down before getting the fuck out, flying a little ways away to settle back down, his wings still lightly bleeding and painful. He sits down, stretching out his wings to see the extent of the damage.)

Andri: (Small and meek, she comes out of the undergrowth skittishly.)  A-are you alright? You look, look . . hurt.

Greece: (Looks at her warily, his wings bristling upon hearing another. He looks at her- a girl dressed in a cat hoodie, kitten tights, a pink skirt, with adorable pink boots -and relaxes.)  It's nothing to worry about. Who are you, little one?

Andri: I'm Andri, mister! Would, would you like some help?

Greece: (Thinks a moment before gesturing her over.)  You may, if you like. I'm just waiting for my wings to heal, Andri.

Andri: Oh, okay.  (She trots over, taking out a water bottle.)  Do you want me to try and wash the blood off?

Greece: (Gently smiles at her.)  That would be very nice of you if you did.  (Extends his less wounded wing to not scare her, the other healing on his back as she washes his feathers.)  You're a very kind young lady. Where are you from?

Andri: I'm from just north-east of here. It isn't too far.  (She washes the angel's wing a little, before holding it out to him.)  Wanna drink?

Greece: (Kindly.)  No thank you. It's your water, Andri. I'll get some when I get home.

Andri: (Pouts.)  But having water is good for you! Besides, it'd just be a sip.

Greece: (Fuck, now he feels bad for making her pout.)  . . Alright, just a sip. (He takes the bottle, taking  _ barely  _ a sip before handing it back.)  Thank you.

Andri: (Beams.)  You're welcome! (She takes a seat next to him, her chin balanced on her hand that's balanced on her knee.)  You know, you're really cute! Like, super cute! If I had a cuddle buddy, I'd want him to be as cute as you! . . . . .  (Sadly.) But no one wants to be  _ my  _ cuddle buddy . . .

Greece: (Gently.)  I'm sure someday you'll make a friend who will always be there to be your cuddle buddy. Maybe they'll like naps just as much as I do.  (Smiles.)

Andri: (Smiles.)  I hope he's as nice as you too! . . But hey, why are you hurt in the first place?

Greece: (Gently.)  A couple of jerks decided they wanted to be mean to me, so I had to fight them off. I got a little beat up in the process, but I'm alright.

Andri: Oooh. I see. Hey . . mister . . you kind of look sick. Or, like, sleepy.

Greece: (Shakes his head, noticing it. He feels . . .  _ woozy _ .)  Just a little. I should be getting back home.  (Stands, swaying on his feet. Mutters.) The hell . . .

Andri: (Gently pushes him back down, getting him to sit once more.)  That's sometimes what happens when you drink Hell's Lotus Water.

Greece: (Looks at her in slight horror.  _ That bitch  _ **_tricked_ ** _ him! _ He tries standing and walking away, focusing on _ getting back to Heaven.  _ Heracles quickly tries to take off, his body minutely ragdolling as he takes off, not getting far.)

Andri: (Giggles, motioning for her followers to go get him, ten other demons rising from the surrounding foliage and taking the angel down and trussing him up.)  Thank you everybody~!

Greece: (Snarls, weakly whipping at them, trying to beat the demons away.)  Get the fuck off me!

*They come at him with chains and rope, binding the weakened angel up tightly.)

Greece: (Cries out, wishing he could get away. Before they take it, he clicks on the communicator.)  Requesting backup,  _ hurry- _

*And then he's knocked out by a right hook. After that, Heracles  remembers being brought down to Hell and being traded off from branch to branch of Ryszard's slave trade until he was finally before the monster himself and growling at him.

Greece: (As he glares at the demon, Heracles’ gaze flits about, figuring out where he is, when he sees  _ Roderich _ . And he does not look happy. Understandably, of course- this is his territory, and he wished he hadn't been dragged here. He gives the archangel a deep, respective- and apologetic -nod and continues banging against the cage.)

Austria: (Accepts the nod with one of his own, settling. He glances between the angel and Ryszard.)

Greece: (Lowly, at the demon.)   _ Who are you. _

2p!Austria: My, my. Look at  _ you _ . Feisty one, aren't you? When I heard my people caught you from up above, I was so excited~. As for who I am, I, my dear little dove, am  _ Ryszard _ . And your name, liebling?

Greece: (Eyes narrow.)  I am not your  _ 'liebling _ .' And why should I tell you such a thing?

2p!Austria: (Sighs.)  I  _ did  _ give you chance to tell me  _ politely _ . Angel, nomen tuum. [your name.]

Greece: (Angrily.)   _ Heracles Karpusi. _

2p!Austria: (Hums.)  Now was that so hard,  _ Heracles _ ?

Greece: (Wings twitch angrily as he glares at the demon.)

2p!Austria: My, that glare of yours is enough to send  _ deliciously  _ tingly shivers down my spine~. But unfortunately, that doesn't  _ sell _ . That will have to be trained out of you.  (Cheerfully.)

Austria: (Eyes widen. He shivers, sliding closer to Antonio. He remembers those words.  _ That will have to be trained out of you. _ They lead to nothing but memories of  _ pain. _ )

Spain: (Wraps an arm around Roderich protectively, sensing his fright.)

Austria: (On instinct, he bows his head submissively.)

Greece: (His stubbornness hardens.)   _ You won't be able to train me. _

2p!Austria: That is what they all say, my dear.

Austria: (Tugs Antonio's arm, trying to pull him away. He knows what's coming.)

Greece: (Gaze flits briefly to Roderich and seeing the  _ archangel  _ even bowed submissively at those words, he's a bit frightened.)

Spain: (Takes a hesitant step backwards, but continues to watch Ryszard carefully. He  _ knows  _ he should just leave, pull Roderich into his arms, and protect him, but he doesn't. He stands and watches,  _ needing to know. _ )

2p!Austria: Heracles. Silentium [Silence] . . . Quod electrica inpulsa. [Electric shock].

Austria: (Begins shivering violently. He pulls again at Antonio's arm.)

Greece: (Screeches in pain -- but no sound comes out -- and falls to his knees as he body tenses up at the feeling of electricity coursing through him.)

Spain: (Eyes widen, pulling Roderich closely to him as he watches the torture before him. After a few moments he pulls Roderich up into his arms and quickly leaves the area, walking down a random hallway to get away from the horror he just witnessed.)

Austria: (Whispers, mostly to himself.)  We should have left. We should have left earlier. Why,  _ why _ , did we stay to watch?  (Clutches his arms around Antonio's neck, burying his face into the demon’s broad shoulder.)

Spain: (Quiet and guilty.)  _  I'm sorry, I'm sorry. .  _ . I . . I needed to know. I shouldn't have stayed, and I am  _ so sorry, Rodrigo. _ That was wrong of me to do to you. .

Austria: (Quietly.)  No, no, it's fine . . . you would have found out anyways.

Spain: (Quiet.)  . . . You went through that. You went through those  _ horrors  _ a-and . . .  (Arms slightly tighten around Roddy.)

Austria: Yes, I did. And I survived.

Spain: (Whispers, more to reassure himself.)  You're alright . . . You're  _ safe _ .

Austria: (Cuddles into Antonio, humming.)  Mm-hm.

Spain: (Quietly.)  Menagerie?

Austria: (Nods, head resting on Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Carries Roderich to the menagerie, opening up the door and giving it a push shut as he enters. Walking across the grass, he slows to a leisurely pace, humming quietly with Roddy still in his arms.)

Austria: (His breathing, having quickened in fear earlier, slows and levels out as he calms down. He snuggles into Antonio, taking comfort from the larger demon.)

Spain: (Gently rocks Roderich with the leisurely swing of his slow steps, enjoying the calm quiet of the menagerie and slowly calming down. Without really realizing, he slow steps take the two of them back to the house that Roderich had sung into existence. He looks up at it with a little smile.)

Austria: (Leaning his head up, he smiles as he sees their home, and where his nest is.)

Spain: (Smiles down at Roderich's happy face and beats his wings to take them upward, landing gently on a little familiar-looking balcony. He slips into their home and walks down a couple corridors, taking them directly to a little room -- the one where Roderich’s nest is. With a kiss he sets the archangel down.)  I remember watching you sing this beautiful home into shape,  _ mi Rodrigo. _

Austria: (Preens under the praise to his abilities.)  I am quite proud of how it came out as well.

Spain: (Stands behind Roderich, with his hands on the other's hips.)  As am I, querido.

Austria: (Grinning, he turns around and grabs Antonio's hands, pulling him into the nest. Absently he moves a few feathers and pillows around, before starting to groom his wings. He begins adding a few new feathers.)

Spain: (Smiles, settling into the nest beside Roderich and starts running his fingers through Roddy's feathers, taking out the loose ones to place around the nest. He hums quietly as he does so.)

Austria: (As he goes, he weaves the feathers together to help with structure. Then he begins weaving the feathers into different things--necklaces and odd, abstract shapes, as well as animals.)

Spain: (Watches happily at the different things Roderich weaves from his feathers, continuing to run his fingers gently through the feathers even after all of the excess are gone.)

 

* * *

 

 

*After their disastrous first meeting, Heracles' cage is put in a side room kept dim and in a room connected to Ryszard's, though it's separate from the other angels he can sense are around.

Japan: (Immensely curious, he finds himself sneaking into the room where the new angel is kept, watching from the shadows before finally coming forth, sitting on a nearby chair.)

Greece: (Exhausted from his 'training', he lies there unaware until Kiku comes out, sitting down. He forces himself up, growling weakly at the demon.)  Who are  _ you? _

Japan: Please, sit. I do not want you to aggravate your injuries further.

Greece: (Huffs, weakly slumping in the center of the cage, barely holding himself up.)  Answer my question.

Japan: . . I am known as Kiku. And you, admirable angel?

Greece: (Continues frowning at the other, the demon called 'Kiku.')  Heracles.

Japan: (Bows his head.)  It is wonderful to make your acquaintance, Heracles-kun.

Greece: . . And yours. I hope you do not intend for me to trust you at all during this little . . conversation we're having. You seem decent, but everyone wears a mask. I don't trust it.

Japan: As many are apt to, Heracles-kun.  (His eyes scan the angel over.) You look to be healthy, and strong.

Greece: (Simply.)  I am, beyond the injuries I have now.

Japan: And what do you like, and like to do?

Greece: (Is intrigued by this demon.)  . . I enjoy history and philosophy, as well as studying ancient civilizations. I like cats. I enjoy reading and napping, and- before -doing my job.

Japan: I sew, and take care of Lady Roderich when he dresses for the day, though another demon, Daisy, also helps with this.

Greece: Hmm. By Lady Roderich, I assume you mean the archangel here in the castle of the same name?

Japan: (Nods.)  Hai, that is correct.

Greece: (Nods.)  I see. You also sew?

Japan: (Nods.)  I can make many things.

Greece: Are you the main seamster here?

Japan: Yes, I am the one that makes the clothes for the royal family. There are others who take care of everyone else.

Greece: (Blinks.)  You must have incredible skill to be employed by the royal family.

Japan: Thank you, they appreciate my talents here greatly. Enough so that I have their ear.

Greece: (Looks at the demon interestedly.)  Oh, do you?

Japan: Hai.  (He comes closer to the cage, beckoning the angel towards himself.)

Greece: (Tentatively stands, his body silently screaming from pain and soreness as he walks to the other side.)

Japan: (He tentatively brushes his hand from the angel's chin to his cheek, allowing the angel to feel the tidal wave of power that lurks under his skin. Kiku stares deep into the switch's eyes, the demon dom's gaze drilling holes into the other and coaxing him at the end to softly submit.)

Greece: (Meets the other's eyes initially, a little shaken by just  _ how powerful _ this demon is. It takes a little while, but the angel eventually glances away, submitting. This demon could be his ticket out of this cage.)

Japan: (Nods to himself.)  I shall talk to my king. For-  (He gives the other a gentle tap with his finger on the cheek.)  -I feel you are to be mine.

Greece: (Looks up at him. Tentatively.)  . . Please, get me out of here.

Japan: (His pupils slit, and he jerks the angel forward until his chest is pressed against the bars of the cage.)  . . . (Then he leaves as quickly as he came, a shadow as he goes to find the king.)

Greece: (Scrambles back, startled as the demon jerks him against the bars and disappears, his wings curling around himself defensively.  _ Perhaps this was a mistake . . .  _ )

Japan: (Knocks on Antonio's door.)

Spain: (Comes to the door quietly, opening it. He nods respectfully to Kiku upon seeing him.)  Si, Kiku?

Japan: (Bows, coming inside.)  Your majesty, I have served you for many years, have I not?

Spain: (Nods.)  Yes, you have. Very loyally. I've appreciated that greatly over the years.

Japan: I have never asked for much outside of materials and supplies for work, and nor I have I ever fought against you or challenged you, your majesty. However, I would ask a favor of you today.

Spain: (Nods.)  Ask away, Kiku.

Japan: I would ask your assistance in purchasing an angel.

Spain: (Blinks, a little surprised. He smiles.)  I'm glad to help you. Which angel has caught your eye?

Japan: The new one Ryszard has obtained, the muscular one.

Spain: (Nods, going to his desk to pull out the appropriate permission forms.)  The one that was fighting him. Freshly captured, so he could be a bit of a handful.  (Smirks at the demon.) I'm sure you can handle him.

Japan: He may not release him to me until the angel is trained more, but I find myself . . disagreeable over that detail. I would like him within the month, not the usual two or three Ryszard likes to break in pleasure pets.

Spain: (Nods.)  Completely understandable. He tends to break them too much.  (Frowns, still a little worried about Roderich and the other angels.)  I can do my best to speed it up, even if that means less training. I'm afraid I can't guarantee anything, though.

Japan: (Bows his head.)  Thank you, your majesty; I shall forever be in your debt.

Spain: Kiku, you have served me since the beginning of this kingdom and my reign. And you always come through with anything we ask of you, you have taken care of Roderich well when I am unable to, and you have served me loyally. There is no debt. I only request that you continue to be in my service.

Japan: (Kneels, bowing deeply.)  Thank you, your majesty. You are far too generous to me, I shall of course, forever remain in your service.

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  I'm glad to hear that. Rise, amigo.  (Stands, putting the papers into a folder before looking to the demon.)  Come; let's go speak to Ryszard. Hopefully we can get everything squared away today.

Japan: (He rises, brushing off his knees and following the king to where Ryszard is grooming the angel Arthur, only to clip a 'sold' tag on him.)

Spain: (Remarks as they approach the slaver, trying to get the redhead's attention.)  Another angel sold, I see.

2p!Austria: Jo, your brother sent me a letter the other night, saying he would like this one.  (Gives Arthur's collar a jerk, the angel choking a little in his sitting position while the slaver stands to face the other demons in the room.)

Spain: Which brother, if I may? You know I have several . . .  (Smirks, chuckling.)

2p!Austria: The South West King, Francis Bonnefoy.

Spain: King Francis!  (Looks at the angel, nodding.)  He does seem to be like hermano's type.  (Returns his gaze to Ryszard.) I'm glad to hear that another has sold. That's actually why I came to speak with you.

2p!Austria: Oooohhh????

Spain: (Gestures to Kiku, introducing the demon.)  Ryszard, this is the royal tailor here in the South, Kiku Honda.  (After a moment for formalities.) He is interested in one of your angels, the newest one you had procured. I'm giving him permission to purchase the dove.

2p!Austria: (Hums.)  I'm not sure I can do that- you see, it's company policy not to sell anything that will immediately kill you.

Spain: Everyone and thing can kill, Ryszard. Perhaps, if we have the two of them interact? If the dove goes in for an attack, we shall postpone the purchase a month. If not, you allow purchase within the week.

2p!Austria: Two months, and nothing less.

Spain: (Hums, nodding after a moment.)  Very well. Two months. Shall we?

2p!Austria: (Nods, throwing Arthur back in his cage before leading them to where Heracles' cage is, making the lights in the room shine brighter.)

Greece: (Blinks against the sudden bright lights, looking up at Kiku and, who he assumes is, the King. He shakily stands, looking between the three of them cautiously.)

Spain: (Looks at the angel warily, hoping it knows better than to attack outright. He's doing his best to get the angel  _ out _ .)

2p!Austria: (Snaps his fingers, the cage door opening.)

Greece: (Looks to Kiku, in particular, not sure what to do. In the corner of his eye, he sees the king sign two words in a bastardized version of angelic sign language, well out of sight of the others. _ "Don't fight." _ His eyes flick between the three of them, carefully stepping out of the cage.)

Japan: (Takes one step forward, then halts.)

Greece: ( _ A test.  _ He lowers his gaze, taking cautious steps towards Kiku, looking curiously at the other for show.)

Japan: (He's perfectly still. He could compete against a statue at this point and win.)

Greece: (Creeps closer, standing a bit over a foot away, looking up at the demon and meeting his gaze.)

Japan: (His wing twitches, the two appendages slowly unfurling to the halfway point before closing once more, the gray to red wings silent in their movements.)

Greece: (His eyes tentatively lower, his wings sinking down a bit as well in submission.)

Japan: (Reaches up, gently tapping the pads of his fingers against the angel's cheek.)

Greece: (Blinks, gently leaning his head into the hand, trusting that Kiku will get him out.)

Japan: (He lets the touch linger for a few seconds before sliding his gaze over to Ryszard.)

2p!Austria: . . Very well. Two months.

Greece: (His gaze slides over to Ryszard, taking a step closer to Kiku. Not two months. Not so long. Not with  _ him _ .)

Japan: (Pets a hand through Heracles' hair.)  We have a deal.

Greece: (Stays quite close to Kiku, not yet caring that he's being treated like a pet.)

Spain: (Hands Ryszard the royal paperwork, glad that everything's working out.)  I'm glad we could come to an agreement.

2p!Austria: (Signs his signature on most of the blanks.)  You'll get your angel two months from today.

Greece: (Softly exhales, nervous about the next two months.)

2p!Austria: Back in your cage, dove.

Greece: (Hesitantly looks to Kiku before returning to his cage, sitting back down silently.)

2p!Austria: (Locks the door, the demon turning to the other two.)  If you will excuse me, I need to take care of some things. (Leaves.)

Spain: (Nods respectfully to the slaver, waiting until the other's gone to look to Kiku.)  I need to return to Roderich and my paperwork. Have a good day, Kiku.

Japan: Hai.  (Bows to Antonio, taking another second to be with the angel.)  Thank you for cooperating. Otherwise, he would have kept you for a minimum of three months.

Greece: (Nods to where the king just walked away.)  Thank your king. He knows bastardized angelic sign language.

Japan: (Hums, coming forward.)  Be strong. I have no doubt you will survive Ryszard.

Greece: (Looks up at him.)  I've endured worse. I'll survive two months.

Japan: (Nods, lightly tapping Heracles' cheek with his fingers.)  I'll see you soon, Heracles-kun. (Walks away.)

Greece: (Before he leaves.)  Kiku?

Japan: (Turns.)  Yes?

Greece: . . . Thank you.

Japan: You are welcome.  (He finally leaves.)

Greece: (Sighs, resting.  _ Two months. . . _ )


	16. Episode 108: Trade With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen. If any of you guys have noticed that you can't view _any_ of the reference pictures put up on this story, please comment "no pictures", even if you have nothing else to say. Seriously. It's been brought to our attention a reason why pictures might not be working and I want to check with everyone before I try something. Next week I'll probably have a set of tests at the end of the chapter, tbh, to see what ACTUALLY works. XD Let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 12, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *It's about a week after the day Ryszard should have left, but the slaver has merely gone to one of his houses in the capital to continue Heracles' training. While Lovino is out vacationing with his brother, Antonio and Roderich stayed home at the castle. Roderich is up in the library reading, when he comes across something very interesting. Going up to the second floor from the first, he finds Antonio reading something at one of the tables.

Spain: (Looks up from the book he's reading.)  What did you find, querido?

Austria: A very interesting spell that I was wondering if I could try out on you. Bitte?

Spain: . . . Um, sure?  (Bookmarks the page he's at and sets his book to the side.)  Anything I need to do?

Austria: Just spread your wings out as wide as you can, bitte. Danke.

Spain: (Outstretches his wings, arcing them a bit to avoid hitting a bookshelf. He waits~.)

Austria: (Forgetting how big Antonio's wingspan actually is, he blushes a little. He begins muttering the words of the spell.)

*Suddenly, Antonio's wings have changed. No longer do they look like a bat's but they look like an  _ angel's _ . His are brown on top, with a green under them. But instead of the white primaries that is usual for angels, his are black tipped with red. They also appear to be a bit longer.

Spain: (Arcs his wings around (horizontally around) himself, marveling at the feathers. He runs a hand tentatively through them before outstretching them curiously. They look and feel just like real angel wings. Excitedly.)   _ Wow _ . Rodrigo, can you see this too?!

Austria: Jo. They're . . .  _ very, very _ striking.  (Is a little awestruck by the wings, blushing.)

Spain: (Notices Roderich's blush, smirks, and shows off his wings, making them appear slightly larger, but all the more elegant.)  What do you think Rodrigo? Could I pass as an angel?

Austria: Jo, except for  _ one  _ small detail. An angel's primaries are  _ always  _ white.  (Blushes at the show of wings. Damn, it was like a model showing off the best damn pair of legs in the world.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Too obvious I'm a demon in disguise? Too bad, I suppose~.

Austria: You could always use wing chalk. It's easy enough to make. And if you use oil afterwards, it will stay on longer.

Spain: (Hums.)  I'll keep that in mind.  (Steps towards Roderich.)  What do you think? Do  _ you  _ like them, querido?

Austria: I think that many would find your wings . . . exotic. And  _ very  _ attractive.

Spain: (Clicks his tongue, steps closer to Roderich until he's right in front of him, and encircles him in the wings like a barrier. With a gentle smile.)  Do  _ you  _ like them.

Austria: (Blushes.)  Jo, I do.

Spain: (Chuckles and leans in to give him a kiss, resting his forehead on Roderich's when he pulls away. Quietly.)  Bueno. I do too.

Austria: (Slowly he reaches a hand out to nestle in the feathers, stroking through them.)

Spain: . . . They're a lot softer than I thought they would be.

Austria: Your wings are quite downey, jo. Hmm . . .  (Mischievously, he pokes a little knob on the wing.)

Spain: (Shivers at the poke, quirking an eyebrow at the archangel.)  What are you doing, querido~?

Austria: Nothing, I just thought perhaps I should demonstrate basic angel anatomy. Besides, your wings need a little oil.

Spain: Hmm. . . Silently demonstrate? Alright, teach me what you know~. Well, more like review at this point, but never mind that.  (Chuckles quietly.)

Austria: Perhaps somewhere with a little more room . . .  (Takes off, flying down to the main level.) Coming? (Calls out before Antonio takes off.)  Remember, you are not as agile, but your wings will be more powerful. Just glide down.

Spain: (Gives them a slow testing flap to see how they feel before taking off and gliding down. He stumbles a small bit landing but quickly rights himself.)

Austria: They are heavier than what you are used to, aren't they?

Spain: (Nods.)  Much . . . It must be all the feathers.

Austria: (Nods.)  And we have more muscle under the feathers than you demons do. Most of your wing is made up of thick skin and some scales, jo?

Spain: Si, pretty much.  (Flexes his wings in the newly opened space.)

Austria: (Gently grabs one wing. He bends and flexes it, showing Antonio how the feathers automatically come together and spread apart.)  As you can see, most reactions are automatic, instinctual.

Spain: (Nods, watching curiously.)

Austria: But angel wings aren't just used for flight. I don't know about demons, but to us angels, it is another  _ language _ .

Spain: (Nods, listening and wanting him to continue.)

Austria: Through watching another's wings, you can a get a sense of the individual. How they are feeling at that moment and their general personality.  (Holds out his own wings to demonstrate.) An angel with wings that are constantly twitching tells you either the angel is nervous, restless or has a hyperactive personality.

Spain: (Continues to nod curiously at the facts Roderich points out, politely staying quiet as he listens.)

Austria: The wings of a stern angel will be kept tight to the back, to keep them out of the way. Also, if you do that.  (Clenches his wings to tight to his back. The main 'shoulder' is made more apparent, and they reach up over the angel's shoulders.)  They also become more sharp in appearance. When we become afraid, bashful, sleepy, or in pain, we have the tendency to hide in our wings. It is comforting to do so. We also like wrapping, and being wrapped in another's wings. It is a show of affection.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I noticed, querido~.

Austria: (Ducks his head.)  Um . . . do you have any . . . questions?

Spain: Si . . . What is considered 'attractive'?

Austria: (Blushes heavily.)  The longer and bigger the wingspan, the more attractive it generally is. Also, the more colorful, or how the colors look together, also adds or subtracts to the beauty.

Spain: (Hums in understanding. Hesitantly.)  Would you . . . would you like for me to show you? What it's like with demon wings?

Austria: (Takes a deep breath.)  I trust you.

Spain: (Gives a small smile.)  Do you still have the book?

Austria: (Nods. He goes over to a table and grabs it up, taking it to Antonio.)  Here it is.

Spain: (Takes the book and opens it to the marked page, reading over it once silently before muttering the words of the spell, tweaking them to change Roderich's wings. The wings change, seeming to shed their feathers and thin considerably, looking like a demon's. The insides are dull and soft looking, colored similarly to the violet previously in his feathers. The outside is lightly scaled (colors top to bottom are same as before: Brown, violet, with white edging), but the scales go unusually past the back, onto Roderich's shoulders and a couple inches down his arm. Though he looks a bit odd with four demon wings, they are still  _ extremely  _ beautiful. So much so, Antonio can't help but widen his eyes in surprise, a light blush settling on his face.)

Austria: (Blinks, wings lightly fluttering at the change in weight.)  What a sight we would make if we went out now.

Spain: (Smiles, still blushing as he looks over Roderich with his new wings.)  Indeed. (Sets the book to the side and circles Roderich, getting all angles of the wings.)  Demons and angels are similar in the ways that they use their wings, you know . . .

Austria: Oh?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. What you were saying earlier about wings also being used as another language? It's very similar for demons. Twitching wings are, as you said, signs of nervousness, restlessness, and hyperactivity. But . . . demons tend to, instead of keeping their wings tightly to their back-  (Demonstrates as he continues.) -they rather look larger, to gain dominance, and look sharp- Basically look like they are able to hurt you easily. (Pauses.) We also tend not to hide in our wings as much, but rather cover up our pain or fear. Sleepiness is a bit harder to hide, but we still try. As you probably know, this stems from the belief that if you are not strong enough you are weak. If you are weak, bad things happen to you. You fall down the ladder of power to low places, like slavery or death, if you are too weak to serve.  (Smiles.) But we do enjoy wrapping and being wrapped in other's wings since it is not just a show of affection, it's a show of protection. That they are willing to protect them with the thing almost all demons treasure the most, putting them  _ above  _ their wings.

Austria: (Flexes his wings as Antonio talks, getting used to the extra joints.)  We also use our wings to express  _ interest _ .

Spain: In?

Austria:  _ Others _ , Anton.

Spain: (Nods.)  Unfortunately, we can only do so much with our wings in that way. Of course, we can show off our agility, our wings in general, or just through movement and gesture. And yours?

Austria: Similar, but a big indicator is our wing  _ light _ . If an angel looks you in the eye and lets their wing light grow and fade, like a firefly, it is a sure indicator that they like you.

Spain: (Nods.)  That makes sense. Something so pristine should be used for a beautiful reason.

Austria: (Smiles.)  That is kind of you to say so.

Spain: (Returns the smile.)  It's simply true, mi querido.

Daisy: (Walks through the door of the library, literally just going to find a certain cooking book she had seen in there before, and has a double take at the two. She's not really sure who to be staring at--the four-winged demon or the taller and darker than average angel. She stands there for a few moments, staring between them.)   _ Que? _

Spain: (Smiles at the young demon, feathers fluffing proudly.)  Hola, Daisy~. How are you?

Austria: (Smirk widens as a thought comes to him. He elbows Antonio in the side, looping an arm around Antonio's waist.)  Hello Daisy. Here's that angel I said I was going to capture.

Spain: (Smirks briefly before pushing Roderich away a bit.)  You  _ wish _ .

Daisy: (Shakes her head, baffled.)

Austria: Oh? Then what are you doing down here?

Spain: (Circles the angel mischievously.)  I'm searching the depths of Hell for mi querido, the archangel that stole my heart~.

Austria: No archangels down here I'm afraid, liebling. I'm afraid you will just have to make do with me.

Spain: (Hums, feigning hurt.)  Will I never see the love of my life again? Am I destined never to find him?

Austria: I'm afraid not. Sorry, liebling.

Daisy: (Rolls her eyes at the display, leaning amusedly against the doorframe as she watches their performance.)

Austria: (Grabs Antonio's wrist, reeling him in. He dips the taller demon.)  But I can stand in his place until he comes, jo? (Smirks, giving Antonio a predatory look.)

Spain: (Holds onto Roderich so he doesn't fall and gives a mini, rather terrible scowl. Over-exaggerating where he can.)  You can certainly try, but I'm sure you'd  _ never  _ fit the profile. Mi amor is kind and sassy, and  _ the most gorgeous creature in the four realms  _ and I'm afraid, while you are quite sexy in your own right, you are not mi Rodrigo~. Lo siento, but it's not meant to be.  (Slips out of Roderich's grip, sauntering away with a smirk on his face.)

Austria: (In an acrobatic feat no one knows how he did it, he's in front of Antonio. He's leaning against a bookshelf, his arms and legs crossed. He smirks at Antonio.)  It's cute how you think I would just let you  _ leave _ .

Spain: (Narrows his eyes and moves for the doors slowly.)   _ Cute _ , huh? It's cute you think I can't still leave.

Austria: (Quirking an eyebrow Roderich, shakes his head in amusement.)

Daisy: (Takes a couple steps farther into the room, away from the two.)

Spain: (Glares.)  Why do you think that's funny?

Austria: (Snaps his fingers. Suddenly, there are manacles around Antonio's wrists and ankles that connect to chains that are anchored into the floor.)  That's why.

Spain: (Seriously a little concerned he gives Roderich a look.)  Well that's certainly . . . interesting.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Merely a spell I found a while ago, Anton.

Spain: (Covertly starts using his metal manipulation to unlock the manacles from the inside.)  I didn't think there was such a spell to be found . . .

Austria: (Laughs.)  Enjoy the barrier, liebling.

Spain: (Realizes shit isn't working the way he wants. He snaps, which usually under the correct focus would create a crackle of static or a flame in his open palm, and produces nothing. His eyes narrow.)  Rodrigo . . .

Austria: (Cocks head to the side innocently.)  Jo, Anton?

Spain: (Lifts his wrists.)  What is this?

Austria: Just a precautionary measure.

Spain: Of  _ what _ ?

Daisy: (Realizes she should probably leave and slips out of the library.)

Austria: In case of attackers. Or if I meet another demon with bloodlust.

Spain: Why would  _ you  _ meet another demon with bloodlust?

Austria:  _ Any  _ demon, Anton. I would rather be safe than sorry.

Spain: (Wings twitch anxiously, lifting more dominantly.)   _ You don't have to worry about me. _ And, besides, you do realize we are going to be reverting back to our normal wings, right?

Austria: (Rolls his eyes.)   _ Obviously _ .  (Snaps, releasing Antonio.)

Spain: (His pride is  _ slightly  _ wounded from their charade as he lightly snaps, satisfied by the crackle it produces, like a match. Looks up to Roderich.)  Bueno. Let's  _ not  _ do that again.

Austria: As you say.

Spain: (Grumbles.)   _ Rodrigo _ . . . .

Austria: Hmm?

Spain: (Gives him a grumpy look, wings going into a more angel-esque angry stance.)  Rodrigo, I trust you, but I was  _ serious _ . That  _ cannot  _ happen again.

Austria: I don't know, you were quite attractive like that.

Spain:  _ Don't let it go to your head . . . _ It's not going to happen again.

Austria: Mm-hmm.

Spain: (Grumbling stalks towards Roderich.)  I meant it.

Austria: (Backs up, walking backwards towards the door. Nods in a shrugging manner, as if thinking about it.)

Spain: (Creeps towards him, noticing with an inward smirk where this is going.)

Austria: Duck!  (Something sails past Antonio's head.)

Spain: (Ducks down, trying to see what sailed past his head as he straightens back up.)

Austria: (Already out of the room.)

Spain: (Sprints after the angel in chase, barely keeping up with the demonic-looking archangel.)

Netherlands + Turkey: (Hearing thundering footsteps, they follow the sound to find a female demon being chased by an . . . angel?! They trade a look before going and grabbing the angel by each arm.)

Turkey: Ma'am? It's alright! He isn't chasing you anymore, we've got him!

Netherlands: You're safe now.

Spain: (Thrashes against his captain and general, growling at the two.)   _ Let me go. _

Austria: Please don't! He's very violent when he slips his collar!

Netherlands + Turkey: (Looks between the two, confused.)

Spain: (Gives Roderich a look as he wrenches out of the two demon's grips. Straightens himself dominantly, growling.)  When I say _ let me go _ , listen next time- or you will be paying dearly for it.)

Netherlands: . . . Sir?

Turkey: Your majesty?

Austria:  _ *Scheisse _ .

Spain: (Frowns angrily at the confusion.)  Who does it look like?

Netherlands: Sorry sir, we didn't recognize you at first, what with the feathers.

Turkey: Yeah, that really threw us off man!

Spain: (Still quite angry, he loosens up on the two, but continues glaring.)  Understandable.

Turkey: So then that's . . . Roderich?

*All turn to look at the devil-angel in the room.

Austria: Hello General Van Rajin, Captain Adnan.

Spain: (Flatly glaring at the absolutely sexy demon.)  He pulled out a spell book and we decided to try something a little out of the ordinary.

Turkey: . . . He looks good with demon wings. Can he keep them?

Spain: (Rolls his eyes.)  The spell expires eventually, but I'm sure if he wanted to keep them all he'd have to do is renew it.

Austria: (Is already around the corner.)

Spain: (Flicks his wings irritably.)  Excuse me. (And follows after the angel-demon. Finally catching up to where he can see Roderich.)  Rodrigo, could you please stop for a moment?

Austria: (Stops for a moment, before continuing on.)

Spain: (Groans.)  Could you stop for a minute, Roderich?

Austria: (Sighs, stopping for a minute. He counts internally.)

Spain: (Finally catches up with Roderich.)  Are you done being so sassy?

Austria: Sassy? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about Anton.

Spain: I'm  _ sure  _ you haven't a  _ clue  _ what I'm talking about, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Nods.)  I'm glad we agree.

Spain: (Glares at Roderich and sighs, running a hand through his hair.)  I don't care if you agree or not but you are being frustrating. Plain and simple.

Austria: If you say so, Anton.  (The minute is up. He strolls to the kitchens nearby.)

Spain: (Is about to say something but closes his mouth and just follows the angel.)

Austria: (Quick ducks in. He comes out with a glass of lemonade. He sips at it absently, offering some for Antonio to drink.)

Spain: (Takes the offer and, with it, a large sip, handing it back to Roderich silently.

Austria: (Downs the glass, sending it back with a wave of his hand. He strolls with Antonio down the halls.)

Spain: (Pretty calmed down at this point, he tries to start a conversation.)  So how are you liking them?

Austria: Honestly? I feel indecent, walking around nude without my feathers. Not to say it is bad, but I prefer my wings. You?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Like I am wearing another person's skin. It's certainly interesting and comfortable, but si, I do rather prefer my own wings. Perhaps because it is all we have known otherwise?

Austria: (Nods.)  Most likely.

Spain: (Smirks, stretching his arms behind his neck and outstretching his wings, showing them off slightly.)  I think my favorite part was the look on your face when I changed~.

Austria: I think I liked other people's reactions.  (Eyes trace wings admiringly.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Their reactions were pretty amusing, weren't they? I think Daisy was particularly intrigued with your wings, querido~.

Austria: Oh? Perhaps I'll do the spell for her sometime.

Spain: (Smirks.)  Not  _ that  _ intrigued.

Austria: (Shrugs, unconcerned.)  As you say. (Sighs as his wings revert to normal.)

Spain: (Chuckles quietly, his own reverting. He takes a couple of steps and starts losing his balance, before righting himself.)  Annnnnd there goes all that extra weight.

Austria: And now you're back to walking around nude.  (Amused.)

Spain: (Quite amused himself.)  And you are back to walking around with an extra coat.

Austria: And you are back to walking alone.  (Disappears.)

Spain: (Rolls his eyes, sighing as he heads back to the library and back to that book he was reading.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any pictures in this chapter, but if you've repeatedly noticed that they aren't showing up, comment below!


	17. Episode 109: Four Months in Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Heracles/Greece chapter! 
> 
> Announcements in the end note!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 17, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *Within the first month:

2p!Austria: (Sucks Heracles's cock with the angel bound down as a toy vibrates against the angel's prostate.)

Greece: (Groans, pulling against the restraints with as much strength as he can, wanting this demon  _ off  _ him.)

2p!Austria: (Lets his teeth graze the angel's member in warning, taking pleasure from this.)

Greece: (Whimpers, trying to relax his body, just feeling absolutely  _ violated _ .)

2p!Austria: (Goes until the angel cums in his mouth.)

Greece: (Groans as he cums, panting and lowly whining, the vibrator still against his prostate.)

2p!Austria: Good boy.  (He smacks the other's thigh.)  You had better hope you satisfy Kiku Honda.

Greece: (Frowns, glaring at Ryszard silently.)

2p!Austria: No frowning, little one, or I'll cane that pert ass of yours.

Greece: (The frown slips away, looking away and down.)

2p!Austria: Good boy.  (Gives the cock a tweak.)

Greece: (Quietly groans, his wings twitching.)

2p!Austria: (Unwraps a long lollipop.)  Suck on this.

Greece: (Glances at the lollipop, knowing pretty quickly  _ how  _ Ryszard wants him to suck on it. He takes a deep breath before taking the lollipop into his mouth, licking and sucking it.)

2p!Austria: (Lightly thrusts it in and out of the angel's mouth, the other hand carefully stretching out the angel.)

Greece: (Makes a noise of discomfort, his body tensing at the intrusion.)

2p!Austria: Relax and it'll feel better.

Greece: (Bites down on the lollipop enough to stop it, taking a moment to breathe and relax.)

2p!Austria: Good. The more you relax, the shorter the length of time my hand is in you.

Greece: (Minutely nods, releasing the lollipop from between his teeth when he's ready, continuing to take in both the demon's fingers and the lollipop.)

2p!Austria: (When he's adequately stretched, Ryszard takes an average-sized dildo and lubes it up, then sliding that in and out of the angel.)

Greece: (Bites back a moan, doing his best to please Ryszard in his training.)

2p!Austria: (Quietly giggles as he plays with Heracles.)

Greece: (Whimpers, struggling over the pleasure, as disgusting as it felt, to complete his task.)

2p!Austria: (Thrusts in harder with both the toy and the candy, picking up the pace.)

Greece: (Moans, whimpering as his body begins to tense, cumming with a whine.)

2p!Austria: (Pulls the two things out, sucking on the lollipop like a happy child, tossing the dildo to another demon so it can be cleaned.)  Take care of that. (To the angel.) Rest while I let you.

Greece: (Pants, resting against his restraints tiredly.)

2p!Austria: (Skips outside to take care of things.)

Female Demon Slave Child: . . .  (Poke.)

Greece: (Looks up her, his voice raspy.)  Would you please leave me alone, young one?

Female Demon Slave Child: . . .  (Holds up a tiny cup of water to him, poking the straw in it at his lips.)

Greece: (Blinks, softly speaking to her.)  Thank you. (Takes the straw, drinking gratefully.)

Female Demon Slave Child: (Smiles, letting him drink until he's done.)

Greece: (Sighs when he's finished, resting. He gives her a tiny smile, grateful for her help.)

Female Demon Slave Child: (Holds her hand up to his mouth, going on tip toes to reach, an innocent expression on her face.)

Greece: (Looks at her, not doing anything as he looks at her.)  

Female Demon Slave Child: Kiss?

Greece: (Just looks at her for a moment before leaning in to lightly kiss her hand.)  Happy?

Female Demon Slave Child: (Beams.)  Si! (Then, she just stares at him.)

Greece: (Tentatively smiles at her.)

Female Demon Slave Child: (Hearing someone out in the hallway, she disappears, leaving the angel alone.)

Greece: (Sighs, resting tiredly in his solitude.)

-

*The month and a half later:

2p!Austria: (Finishes putting the sexy harness on Heracles, looking the angel over.)

Greece: (Doesn't say a word, just moving a bit with the harness on.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42556607725/in/dateposted-public/)

2p!Austria: (Unties Heracles from his spread-eagle standing position, stepping back.)

Greece: (Stretches a little bit, looking to Ryszard expectantly.)

2p!Austria: (Points to the floor in front of his chair.)  On your hands and knees.

Greece: (Glances at the floor, then back to Ryszard.)  Facing which way?

2p!Austria: Perpendicular to the chair.

Greece: (Goes down in his hands and knees as ordered.)

2p!Austria: (Takes a seat with a book and some beer, using Heracles as a footstool.)

Greece: (Lightly huffs, not saying a word as he kneels there.)

2p!Austria: (Sits there, reading for a couple of hours.)

Greece: (Is able to go quite well for the first hour before his arms begin lightly trembling.)

2p!Austria: (After two and a half hours, he gets up.)  Lay down.

Greece: (Sinks down, curling up a bit.)

2p!Austria: (Lays down with his book, using Heracles as a pillow for his head.)

Greece: (Is okay with this, just resting contently.)

2p!Austria: (Bites Heracles' butt, 'cuz he likes those buns.)

Greece: (Hisses, tensing in pain as his wings twitch, wanting to beat the demon to death.)

2p!Austria: (Giggles, returning to his book.)

Greece: (Falls silent, his wings gently covering his ass a bit more as he returns to resting.)

2p!Austria: (When lunch comes, he motions for the slave to wait with the tray.)  Back on your hands and knees, dovie.

Greece: (Shifts back up, staying mostly still in that position.)

2p!Austria: (Has the tray set on the angel's back, eating from it like the angel is an end table.)

Greece: (Having expected this, he just kneels there as he's supposed to, trying not to move as much.)

2p!Austria: (Eats, giving a few spoonfuls of his soup to the dove.)

Greece: (Takes what he's given, just staying there silently.)

2p!Austria: Tell me, are you a backdoor virgin? To  _ actual  _ cock, that is.

Greece: (Calmly.)  Yes, I am.

2p!Austria: Oh goody, that means you're worth a little more money.

Greece: (Huffs, staying silent.)

2p!Austria: (Has the tray removed.)  On your back.

Greece: (Shifts accordingly, looking up at Ryszard warily.)

2p!Austria: (Licks dem washboard abs for the fangirls.)

Greece: (Watches him, quirking an eyebrow at the strange demon.)

2p!Austria: (Catches the look, then explaining himself.)  . . These are far too Heavenly to  _ not  _ appreciate.

Greece: (Huffs, a little amused, but he doesn't say anything.)

2p!Austria: (Feels up the abs.)

Greece: (Just lets Ryszard enjoy himself, laying there. He's not being assaulted, technically, as much as he'd love for the slaver to never touch him again, so this isn't actually awful.)

2p!Austria: (Plays with the pecs.)

Greece: (Shifts a little, his pecs a little more sensitive.)

2p!Austria: (Pervertedly giggles.)

Greece: (Quirks an eyebrow, huffing at the perverted giggles.)

2p!Austria: (Lightly scolds.)  Oh, quit huffing. You sound like a smoker that's having a hard time getting it up.

Greece: (Quietly and weakly growls a brief moment before going silent, showing his displeasure, but obeying anyway.)

2p!Austria: (Pinches a nipple harshly for a second at the growl, then going back to feeling up the angel.)

Greece: (Breath hitches at the pinch, staying silent.)

2p!Austria: (Smug, he really doesn't want to let this one go. But better a profit than a debt, right?)

-

*During the second month:

2p!Austria: (Whips Heracles' ass and thighs, going until the angel bleeds for the disobedience the angel just committed.)

Greece: (Grits his teeth, refusing to let any sound of pain come from him as he's whipped harshly.)

2p!Austria: (Hisses angrily.)  _  What I would that I could hurt those wings of yours . . . _

Greece: (His wings tremble, praying Ryszard doesn't break his wings or something else just as harsh.)

2p!Austria: (Strokes the wings in a deceptively gentle fashion.)   _ What did you think would happen to you by killing those demons, hmm? Did you think I would let it slide? _

Greece: (Snaps back.)   _ I didn't think you would let their actions slide, but here we are because I  _ **_defended myself._ **

2p!Austria: (Slowly starts choking Heracles.)   _ That is why you scream for  _ **_me_ ** _. _

Greece: (Weakly growls back as his air is taken.)  Why . . scream . . when I . . can just . .  _ kill them  _ . . and end it . . my . . self?

2p!Austria: (Slaps Heracles.)   _ You depend on your owner. _

Greece: (Grunts, struggling to breathe.)

2p!Austria: (He waits a moment before letting go.)

Greece: (Heaves for air, gasping as he breathes again.)

2p!Austria: (Glares down at the angel.)

Greece: (Glares back, taking deep breaths.)

2p!Austria: (Gives the angel a solid punch to the face.)

Greece: (Hisses, bowing but not  _ breaking _ .)

2p!Austria: (Slams his foot into the other's kneecap.)

Greece: (Screams, lunging at the slaver, his restraints keeping him from doing so.)

2p!Austria: (Punches him in the gut.)

Greece: (Groans, trying to curl in on himself to protect his aggravatingly vulnerable body.)

2p!Austria: (Slaps the angel again, continuing to beat Heracles.)

Greece: (Whines in pain, enduring it with the hope that- at the end of this -he'll be away from the slaver.)

2p!Austria: (He beats Heracles for another hour, leaving the angel a bloody and bruised mess.)

Greece: (Hangs limply from his restraints, his body having lost strength from the beating. He wheezes, his head bowed.)

2p!Austria: (Grabs a hose, putting it over the angel so a weak stream of ice-cold water is constantly dripping down him.)

Greece: (Whimpers at the painfully cold water, just trying to breathe and keep breathing.)

2p!Austria: (Leaves Heracles like that for two and a half hours.)

Greece: (Trembles, then shivering violently as the heat just drains from his body under the cold water.)

2p!Austria: (Finally unhooks Heracles, letting him drop to the floor, Ryszard then dragging him into his cage. Throwing a dirty, thin blanket at the angel, the slaver leaves him like that, not feeding him any food for the rest of the day.)

Greece: (Weakly pulls the blanket around him, shivering on the floor of his cage, trying to sleep and escape the pain.)

-

*A few days later, Heracles' cage is delivered back to the castle, the slaver clipping a leash to the angel's collar through the bars.

2p!Austria: You will be let out whenever your new master deems it to be so.

Greece: (Nods, tiredly keeping his head down.)

2p!Austria: (Bows when his majesty and Kiku comes in.)

Spain: (Nods respectfully.)  Ryszard. Good to see you again.

2p!Austria: (Winks at Antonio flirtatiously.)  And you as well, your majesty~.

Spain: (Chuckles, glancing at the tired angel with the slightest, most hidden worry.)

Greece: (Doesn't look up.)

Japan: Good day, Ryszard-san.  (He bows, then signs the papers Ryszard set out on the table.)  It is done, you may leave.

2p!Austria: (Pouts.)   _ Fine _ .  (Sways his hips gaily as he walks out.)

Spain: (To Kiku.)  Do you require anything more, Kiku?

Japan: (Shakes his head.)  No, Antonio-dono. I know you want to return to Roderich-sama's side, since he is still asleep this morning.  (He smiles at the angel's sleeping habits.)

Spain: (Smiles back, nodding.)  Gracias, Kiku. (Quieter.) Good luck, amigo.  (Leaves.)

Japan: (Nods, unlocking the cage and helping Heracles onto the plush couch in the room.)  Rest here.

Greece: (Sighs as he lays down on the soft surface. He rests, barely looking up from the demon's shoes.)

Japan: (Sits on the couch, resting Heracles' head in his lap, the demon petting through his hair soothingly.)

Greece: (Relaxes into the gentle touch.)

Japan: (After letting the angel rest for two hours, Kiku gently nudges him.)  Rise, and I will take you to my quarters.

Greece: (Nods, shifting up before standing, a little shaky, but determined to stand on his own.)

Japan: (Helps him walk. Then, lady Roderich attacks his angel.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank those who participated in the Wind-Tossed Feathers pictures test. I now recognize that you have seen basically NONE of the pictures we have been posting and I apologize. I heard from several of you that you couldn't view them and I dismissed it because I thought it was a problem with AO3 on mobile. It was not, the pictures really just never showed up. If you are curious, I have updated every single chapter of both Wind-Tossed Feathers and As the Feathers Lightly Fall (all seasons). I'm so sorry I dismissed you all before. I should have looked further into it. 
> 
> Secondly, Wind-Tossed Feathers will only be posted once a week from now on. I (Zelda) am not super great about writing a lot, since I'm the one doing most of the writing since this is and always was my little child. (Andy has contributed far too much to not be considered a co-writer of it, which is why she is listed.) I apologize that I will not be able to personally give the same amount of content that we give for AFLF. It's simply not possible. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Thirdly and lastly, we have an official tumblr blog for all things writing and US! Mostly, as you can imagine, is AFLF and W-TF stuff, but we plan on making announcements there, posting bloopers, pictures that we found, pictures that I (Zelda) have made that may or may not be canon for the story, and more. We really hope you can join us on the platform, ask us questions and have conversations with us about our stories on this platform. ******
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **Is there a social media platform any of you want us to spread to? We want to know where you all congregate so we can share the space with you and bring more content to you, even if it's not always written! Let us know in the comments below!**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **Tumblr:[A&Z's Oeuvre](https://azoeuvre.tumblr.com)**  
>  **


	18. Episode 110: Let’s Get Out of this Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the answer to that cliffhanger! XD 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 19, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *It's been two months (since Roderich was reunited with his lovers). Roderich's strength and appetite have returned to normal. The two were walking through the halls, and decided to return to the study, and Lovino is working in the kitchen, per usual. Roderich is writing a complicated music piece and Antonio's doing his paperwork, per usual, when suddenly Roderich's head shoots up.

Spain: (Notices the sudden movement and looks over.)  Querido, what's wrong?

Austria: (His eyes narrow angrily. Suddenly he's bolting out the door, running and flying down the hall at a breakneck speed.)

Spain: (Sprints out of chair and follows worriedly.)

Austria: (He arrives at the gate, screeching to a halt. His wings are puffed up angrily and are held out from himself in a dominant display. He hisses at the new angel, pissed that another is in his territory.)

Greece: (Hisses back, his wings also puffed up angry and dominant in defense.)

Austria: (Narrows his eyes. If this angel is going to be staying,  _ Roderich _ is going to be the dominant in here.)

Spain: (Catches up to Roderich and gives the two their space, not wanting to be  _ dead _ in the next thirty seconds.)

Austria: (Brings all four wings up and as wide as they can go, his wings shining on just the very edges, making them look sharp.

Greece: (Narrows his eyes. Though he doesn't want to fight with an archangel, he certainly doesn't want to be the lesser one here. He does the same as Roderich, but comes a little short due to him only having two wings versus the four.)

Austria: (Stares the other in the eye. He gives his wings a large flap, sending a powerful gust at Heracles.)

Japan: (Watches with calculating eyes. He goes to stand by Antonio.)

Greece: (Takes a creeping step forward and flaps his own wings just as hard at Roderich.)

Austria: (Slams into Heracles, wings flapping rapidly. He hits the other angel with a ringing screech, pummeling the other with his wings.)

Greece: (Screeches, attacking the archangel as fiercely as he can, beating away Roderich's wings with his own frantically.)

Austria: (He's able to pin the other's wings with his own four, and has both of Heracles' wrists in one hand. He grabs the other's throat, and stares him straight in the eye, a low yowl emanating within him. His eyes glow, galaxies shining and spinning in his irises.)

Greece: (Struggles, trying to throw the angel off before seeing Roderich's eyes and submitting, fearfully.)

Austria: (After a few moments, he gets up and off of Heracles. He offers a hand, helping the other up.)

Greece: (Takes the hand, pulling himself up. He forces himself to stand straight and proud, but his wings are hung submissively. Gives a nod of respect to the archangel.)

Austria: (Nods in acknowledgement.)  Welcome, Heracles.

Greece: Roderich.  (Eyes flit over to Kiku and Antonio, then back to Roderich as he curiously takes in his surroundings.)

Austria: Come.  (Flaps his wings, taking to the air.)

Greece: (Flaps his own wings and take off, following Roderich.)

Japan: Intriguing.  (He watches the two take off and disappear.)

Spain: I've never seen an angel fight like that one.  _ Definitely _ intriguing.

Japan: I wonder what it was about. I suppose I will ask Heracles when he returns.

Spain: (Nods.)

Japan: I hope this does not cause problems, Antonio-dono. I am deeply sorry if it does.

Spain: I hope it doesn't either. Otherwise we might be seeing more of  _ that _ in the future.

Austria: (Flies around the perimeter of the castle, showing it to Heracles. He ducks through the library quick, then returns to the hallway after Heracles followed him in and out. Finally, he goes to the menagerie. They fly around it for a little while, before landing.)

Greece: (Looks over to Roderich, post-landing.)  This place is quite nice.

Austria: (Nods.)  It is a good home.

Greece: (Nods, looking around at scenery of the menagerie.)  Indeed. I'm sorry I am imposing on your home like this, but it seems we have no choice.

Austria: (Nods.)  It is alright. As long as you don't challenge me, I am fine with you being here.

Greece: (Hums in acknowledgement.)  Understood.

Austria: Shall I weave your Grace into the territory now, or would you rather wait?

Greece: Now is just fine.

Austria: (Nods. They hold up their hands to chest height loosely. Strands of Grace from both angels reach out and wind around each other. Delicately Roderich weaves Heracles into the territory, until the angel is a part of it.)

Greece: (When they're done.)  Thank you.

Austria: You are welcome.  (Sighs.) I suppose we should be getting back to our demons.

Greece: Probably.  (Gestures to the exit.)  After you.

Austria: Danke.  (Takes off, going back to Antonio and Kiku who are waiting patiently in the entrance hall.)

Spain: (Watches as the two angels return, Heracles walking up to Kiku and Roderich walking to himself.)  It seems there are going to be  _ two _ angels in this palace from now on.  (Nods to Heracles.) Heracles, welcome.

Greece: (Gives a slight bow.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Turns back to Roderich.)  Everything go alright, querido?

Austria: Jo, everything's alright. I will tell you about it later.

Japan: Are you alright, Heracles?

Greece: (Nods.)  I am fine. Thank you for asking.

Japan: If I may, I can show you to where you will be staying.

Greece: It would be appreciated if you would.

Japan: (Nods, motioning for Heracles to follow him, Kiku begins walking. He leads the angel down to a wing close to Antonio's.)  Because of my long service here, Antonio-dono has given me five rooms. (Points to one door.) That is my work room. Those two are bedrooms with a door connecting them. That one is a resting room with a small library, and the other holds a roman-style bath. It is not as large as Antonio-dono's, so if you desire, you may ask Roderich if you ever want to use his.

Greece: (Nods.)  This one should be fine, but I will keep that in mind.

Japan: Hai. I need to get back to work. You may watch, if you wish. Or use any of the other rooms.

Greece: Thank you, but I will be going to rest in my room for a while, if that's alright. May I ask which one is to be for me?

Japan: (Leads him to the door, opening it.)  This one is for you.

Greece: (Nods.)  Thank you. Shall I leave you to your work?

Japan: Hai, arigato. Though I must ask one thing of you. It will protect you while you are here.

Greece: . . . Alright, what is it?

Japan: Your hand, if I may.

Greece: (Hesitantly holds out his right hand to Kiku.)

Japan: (Under his touch, black marks swirl and spiral outward, taking on the shape of a sun.)  This will prevent other demons from trying anything with you. They will see my mark, and know not to try anything.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29632006708/)

Greece: (Frowns at the mark and the foreign-  _ unwelcome _ -magic flowing through the mark, but nods in understanding, not wanting to start a war with this  _ very _ strong demon.)  . . . Alright.

Japan: Arigato, for allowing me to do this.

Greece: . . . It is fine.  (Knows that the demon means well, even in his foolish naïveté.)

Japan: (Nods.)  . . . There is a couch in my workroom, if you wish.  (Goes into his work room.)

Greece: (Hesitantly follows into Kiku's workroom, finds the couch, and curls up with his wings around him on it.)

Japan: (Quietly begins his sewing.)

Greece: (Passes out on couch.)

* * *

 

 

*Back with Antonio and Roderich.

Austria: (Winces, absently rubbing at a wing.)

Spain: Are you alright querido? That was one hell of a fight.

Austria: I'm fine. Heracles wings are strong enough that I did get a bruise or two, but they will heal up quickly.

Spain: That's good to hear. I take it that was a . . . territorial dispute?

Austria: (Nods.)  If he is to stay here, which he is, I made sure he knew that this is  _ my _ territory and that  _ he _ is not the dominant one.

Spain: As you well should.  (Gently.) Would you like to head back upstairs?

Austria: Jo, that would be nice.

Spain: (Smiles and leads the two back up to their room, Antonio returning to his paperwork.)  Rest, Rodrigo. You look like you need a bit.

Austria: (Nods tiredly. He lies curled up on his lounge, wings around himself.)

Spain: (Continues to work on his paperwork and things for several hours more.)

Austria: (Gets up, restless. His wings shuffle.)  I am going to see Lovino.

Spain: Alright querido, I'll be here if you need me.

Austria: (Nods. He leaves, going down the halls to find Lovino. He goes into the kitchen, peeking around for the Italian demon.)

Romano: (Casually searching for a jar of something in a walk-in pantry, muttering to himself and unaware of Roderich's presence.)

Austria: Hello?

Romano: (Nearly drops what he was looking for in surprise, coming out of the pantry.)  Oh- It's just you. Ciao, Roderich.

Austria: (Sits on one of the stools.)  I just came down to see how you were doing.

Romano: (Shrugs.)  I've been doing pretty well. It's been a bit quieter the last couple of days since Feliciano's been ill, but it's fine. Quieter can be better. What about you?

Austria: Another angel is now living here.

Romano: (Eyebrows arch, pulling up a stool curiously.)  Oh really? I take it that doesn't make you very happy?

Austria: Not really. Normally if you have a territory and another angel comes to live with you, they're either your mate or want to become a part of your flock.

Romano: (Smirks.)  And this ragazzo--ragazza? Ragazzo--definitely doesn't fit those categories.

Austria: Jo, Heracles was bought and brought here by Kiku.

Romano:  _ Kiku? _ Damn, I didn't think he'd buy one.

Austria: I did not think so either. So when he was brought here, I fought him.  (Mutters.) My wings are  _ still _ sore.

Romano: (Winces in pity, coming forward and gently massaging Roderich’s wings in concern.)  Want anything for them? Meds, food, a drink . . . ?

Austria: If you have any ice or something cold, that will do.

Romano: (Nods and heads over to the icebox/freezer in the corner and pulls out a gigantic ice pack for wings, about the size and width of a beach towel. He goes behind Roderich to wrap the wings.)  Alright, which one and where?

Austria: (Holds out his bottom left wing.)  In between the base and the main shoulder, danke.

Romano: (Wraps said place and goes to sit back down.)  Any others?

Austria: Top right one, the main bend, bitte. Danke.

Romano: (Heads back the icebox.)  Any others?

Austria: Just those two. Danke . . . danke very much Lovino.

Romano: (Pulls out another ice pack and wraps said bend, kissing Roderich before sitting down.)   _ Nessun problema. _ So anything else happen recently?

Austria: Na, not really. Though I have heard a little word on the other angels. While coming down here, I was intercepted by one of my informants.

Romano: Oh? How are they?

Austria: Arthur is with Francis now, Alfred has been purchased by Ivan, and the other angels are on their way to their respective kings. 

Romano: That's good. But I have to wonder how safe Alfred really is, you know? Ivan is a scary demon, after all.

Austria: He isn't the worst though. He saw . . . and  _ understood _ when I had to leave.

Romano:  _ Really. _ Hmm. That's definitely interesting.

Austria: I think he's gone through it before. The pain, fear, and loss . . . he spoke like he had experienced it before.

Romano: There's no way he could have, though. Maybe-  _ Probably _ something similar, though.

Austria: What does it matter? Pain loss and fear are all the same, it doesn't matter the source. It still hurts no matter what.

Romano: (Shrugs.)  Si, si, true. It really does.  --  _ *You leaving was pretty painful . . . _

Austria: (Leans in, pecking Lovino.)  Thank you though, for the wing wraps and all your help. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get as many spies as I do.

Romano: (He returns the peck, then smirking.)  People talk. You just have to have the right connections to hear what they say. I'm glad to help.

Austria: (Smiles.)  It's appreciated greatly.

Romano: (Nods.)  Don't worry about it.

Austria: So, how has your day been going?

Romano: Slow. Honestly rather boring. You're the most interesting person to walk through the door all day!  (He reaches his arms above his head, stretching.) So, beyond this new angel arriving, how has your day been going?

Austria: Honestly, I feel . . . restless. I know this is my territory and home, but . . . I want out of this castle. Even if just for a short while.

Romano: Three words, amore: Just. Tell. Antonio. He wants to get out just as much as you, I'm sure. Hell, I  _ know. _ Talk to him.

Austria: Maybe later. I think I'll just take a walk and see if I find anything interesting. You're welcome to come, if you want.

Romano: Grazie, no. I need to help out around here. Scusi. You should go ahead though, just stay out of trouble.  (Smirks.) That shouldn't be that hard.

Austria: (Smirks back.)  Auf wiedersehen, Lovino. See you later.

Romano: (Gets up to return to his work.)  I'll see you later, Roderich.

Austria: (Waves as he goes out the door, chuckling.)

Romano: (Gives a short 'get out of here' wave, smirking.)

Austria: (Wanders through the halls, a restless energy about him. Frowns as he suddenly realizes . . . he's been trailing feathers all over the hallway. He sighs, realizing he's going to need to pick them up. He backtracks, picking up the feathers and making sure he doesn't leave any behind. He huffs.  _ How annoying _ .)

Spain: (Gets up from his paperwork and such to look for Roderich, following the tracer. He knows he's on the right track when he crosses a trail of feathers. He chuckles to himself and starts picking up the feathers, working his way down the hall. (He's going towards Roderich.))

Austria: (Isn't really paying attention to his surroundings. Picking up his feathers, he bumps into Antonio.)

Austria: Oh! I'm sorry Anton. I wasn’t looking to see where I was going.

Spain: (Smiles.)  It's alright, querido. I noticed you had  _ lost _ something.  (Holds up the feathers.

Austria: (Smiles, relieved that he doesn't have to pick up more of his feathers.)  Danke. It seems it's molting season. (Rolls his eyes.) Now I have  _ four _ wings to deal with. Help me back to our room? I don't want to leave feathers everywhere.

Spain: (Nods.)  Of course, querido~. I'll pick up any that drop.

Austria: (Sighs in relief.)  Danke. (They make their way back to the room, picking up any feather that drops. By the time they get back, they both each have a small armful. They place the two piles in a corner of the room. They'll take care of them later. Roderich gives his wings a disgruntled look as he sits on the floor, beginning to comb through the feathers.)

Spain: (He sits behind Roderich and also combs through the molting wings, picking out the loose feathers and messaging the wings as he goes. He hums in amusement.)  It’s been so long since I first helped you with your molting . . . Can you even believe it?

Austria: Na. Who knew we could stand each other this long and not try to kill each other?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I certainly didn't. I was so sure when you first came you would eventually try to shank me in my sleep!

Austria: It was too difficult to try and figure out my get away at the time.

Spain: (Smiles.)  I'm glad it was, otherwise you wouldn't be here now~.

Austria: _*Challenge accepted._  --  Me too. Though it would be much simpler now.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Simpler if what, you had escaped  _ then _ or you tried to  _ now? _

Austria: (Grins.)  If I tried now.

Spain: (Scoffs.)  That it would be. You could probably just leave if you really wanted to. . . I doubt anyone would be  _ able _ to stop you.

Austria: Danke for thinking so. Though that reminds me . . . could we . . . go to Earth? It wouldn't have to be for long, just an hour or two.  _ Please? _

Spain: (Pauses in his grooming.)  What about Lovino?

Austria: He’s busy all of today, and he told me to ask you about going.

Spain: . . . Will you stay close? So I don't have to worry?

Austria: (Nods eagerly.)

Spain: . . . Si. We can go.

Austria: Okay, but I just need to do something real quick so I'm not detected.

Spain: Okay, right now?

Austria: (Nods. He pulls in his wings, concealing them. He quickly gets up, going over to a desk. From it, he pulls a vial. Unstopping the vial, he blows into it, a silvery substance falling from his lips into the small bottle. He then brings it over to Antonio.)   Lock it up, bitte?

Spain: (Takes the small bottle, nodding. He takes it and locks it in the box inside the locked drawer in his study, quickly returning. As he's walking, he's pulling in his own wings to conceal them. He holds out a hand.)  Querido, where would you like to go? I can take you anywhere in the world.

Austria: . . . Mountains. Wherever we go, I want to see mountains.

Spain: (Smirks, pulling an arm around Roderich.)  I know just the place. Ready?

Austria: (Hooks an arm around Antonio.)  Yes.

Spain: Bueno. (He waves his hand, creating a small Hellsgate for the two of them and steps through, eyes blinking to adjust to the light. He looks around and smiles.)  How's this for you?

Austria: (Grins.)  It's perfect. Danke.  (Takes a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. He begins walking, going around the trees. Seeing an oak, he climbs up into the branches.)

Spain: (Leans down, kissing the Austrian's forehead before he walks away.)  I'm glad you like it. (Starts following Roderich around, watching from below the tree the archangel is climbing.)

Austria: (Sighs as a bluebird lands on his head.)  Not again . . .

Spain: (Notices the little bluebird with a chuckle.)  No matter where we go, a bird will always be there for you~.

Austria: (Disgruntled, he sits on a branch, dangling his feet down.)

Spain: How's the view, amado?

Austria: (Looks down at Antonio.)  Beautiful.

Spain: (Smiles up at Roderich.)  It really is . . .

Austria: (Jumps, landing on his feet lightly.)

Spain: See anywhere you'd like to go from up there?

Austria: I saw a town. If we follow the stream, it will lead straight to it. May we go see it?

Spain: (Takes a step towards the stream, gesturing for Roddy to follow.)  Of course we can. We're here, aren't we?

Austria: Well, I didn't know if you wanted to avoid humans or not . . .  (Follows along.)

Spain: (Light shrug.)  The humans  _ will _ probably give us a questioning look since they've never seen us before, but we aren't staying a long time, so I think we'll be fine. Besides, the locals here can't be terrible.

Austria: (Hums. They walk along the stream, the bluebird leaving Roderich's hair as the two of them retract their wings. He slips his hand into Antonio's as they enter the town.)

Spain: (Gives the hand a gentle squeeze as they walk, passing by several rather nice looking buildings on the street.)

Austria: (Seeing a glass shop, he pulls Antonio into it. He drops the demon's hand, looking at all of the stained glass.)

(  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYfySVrQxto ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYfySVrQxto) )

 

Shopkeeper: Come for festival?

Spain: (Turns from marveling at a few blown glass pieces and exchanges a smiling look with Roderich. Turning to the shopkeeper.)  Si, of course. A good day for it, isn't it?

Shopkeeper: Oh jo, jo, jo. It'll really pick up in about twenty minutes, what with the band coming, I reckon.

Spain: Good to hear~. We must have gotten here just in time then.

Shopkeeper: You bet. Why, I think I see 'em settin' up right now, in the town square.

Austria: (Smiles, then goes back to looking at the glass.)

Shopkeeper: (The elderly man blinks, before blushing.)  You got yourself a pretty girl, sir. She seems mighty sweet.  
  


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42598524265/in/photostream/)

Spain: (Smiles.)  Gracias. She's certainly the sweetest I've ever met.

Shopkeeper: Then you keep ahold of her, and don't let 'er go. I made that mistake once. I never saw 'er again.

Spain: (Nods, glancing at Roderich.)  I don't intend to.

Shopkeeper: (Nods sharply.)  Gutte.

Spain: (Smiles at the man and excuses himself, stepping up beside Roderich and wrapping an arm loosely around him. Quietly.)  Find anything you like?

Austria: (Nods. He points to a small necklace.)  It's shaped like edelweiss. (He keeps his voice quiet, and pitches it  _ just like  _ a girl's, as to avoid attention.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29632006098/in/photostream/)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at the pitch, but smiles anyway. He waves the shopkeeper over.)  How much for the necklace, señor?

Shopkeeper: (Tells them the price, it's a reasonable amount. His eyes sparkle, happy to help these two kind customers.)

Spain: (Nods, pulling a wallet out of his pants pocket.)  We'll take it. (Hands over said amount plus a little with a smile and pulls the necklace out of the display, turning to Roderich.)  Could you lift your hair, querida?

Austria: Okay.  (Pulls his hair up, pulling it into a ponytail as he does so.)

Spain: (Unclasps the chain and pulls the necklace around the other's neck, re-clasping it when he's done. Leans down to kiss Roderich's forehead.)  It looks lovely on you.

Austria: Danke schatz. Edelweiss is my favorite flower.

Spain: So I've noticed~. Do you want to keep looking around or shall we explore?

Austria: Let's explore some more, bitte.

Spain: (Takes the archangel's hand and thanks the shopkeeper before exiting, heading towards the town square and looking around for more interesting things.)

Austria: (Perks as he hears music begins to play.)  Let's go see, jo?

Spain: (Nods with a smile.)   _ Si, claro está~ _ .  __ [Yes, of course~.]

Austria: (Listening to the joyful music, he sees some small children and older humans begin to dance. A small group of little kids come up to him and drag him into the dance. He laughs, spinning with a little girl and boy holding each hand.)

Spain: (Stands at the edge, watching Roderich's joy with the children.)

*A young woman goes up to Antonio, pulling him into the dance.

Spain: (Joins in with the dance, happily spinning with the others.

Austria: (Breathless, he extracts himself from the dance. He stands at the edge, watching for a minute or so. Then he smells freshly baked bread. He follows the scent to the source, seeing where it's being made so he can show it to Anton. Only, when he has to go back, he ends up . . . lost.)

Spain: (Notices Roderich's absence and sneaks away from the dance, following the faint tracer to the archangel.)  Querido, why are you out here?

Austria: (Looks up from where he sat on a bench. He grins as he sees Antonio.)  Anton! You found me! I smelled bread, so I followed it and then I was going to show you, but then I got lost, so I've been sitting here, waiting.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  It's beyond me how you get so easily lost . . . I noticed you were gone and I thought I should find you, just in case. Now what bread?

Austria: (Gets up. Indignant.)  I  _ do not _ get 'so easily lost'!

Spain: (Cringes, muttering.)  Maybe that wasn't the best way to put that right now . . .

Austria: Hmph!  (Stalks away. He's going to get bread.)

Spain:  _ *Oh, mierde . . .   _ \--  Querido~!  (Quickly follows the unhappy archangel.)

Austria: (Goes into the bakery. Perusing the shelves, he grabs a loaf of bread. A little coldness melts into to his tone, frosting it at the edges.)  Buy this please?

Spain: (Nods, walking up to the front. He pays for the loaf and, thanking the owner, returns. He leans down, speaking quietly.)  Lo siento, about earlier. I didn't mean it the way it sounded, querido.

Austria: . . . . I forgive you. There is one last thing I want to get though. May we get some cotton candy?

Spain: (Smiles.)  Anything for you, querida. Where did you see it?

Austria: (Smiles.)  Back in the town square. Danke Anton.  (Kisses him on the cheek as they walk out.)

Spain: De nada.  (He leads the two back to the town square and spots the vendor selling cotton candy, purchasing some and holding it out to Roderich.)  This is a pretty nice place, isn't it?

Austria: I like it. It's a very nice town.

Spain: Si, I'm glad you suggested we do this.

Austria: I'm glad you said yes.

Spain: Well . . . honestly, I've been wanting to do something like this for a while.

Austria: Really? Why didn't you tell me?

Spain: I . . . I don't know. I kept debating in my mind if I should suggest it, but . . . something always got in the way. Too busy, too dangerous, et cetera . . .

Austria: Ah. That makes sense then.

Spain: (Smiles.)  The way you asked made me push away the doubts, though. I can't put this off any longer, I told myself~.

Austria: (Smiles. He holds out a strip of cotton candy for Antonio.)

Spain: Gracias~.  (Takes the strip and pops it in his mouth happily.)

Austria: I suppose we should be getting back soon.

Spain: (Sighs.)  Is it terrible that I don't want to?

Austria: Na, it means we had fun today.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  That's very true . . . We'll have to return someday.

Austria: (Nods.)  That we will.

Spain: (Nods and entwines his hand with Roderich's.)  We should go . . .

Austria: (Squeezes Antonio's hand, nodding.)  Time to go home.

Spain: (Smiles.  _ Home. _ He leads the two of them into an empty alley, triple checks to see if anyone's around, and opens the Hellsgate, the two promptly leaving and closing it. He looks around their room, sighing happily.)  Home . . .

Austria: (Eyes gaze at Antonio fondly.)  There is no place like home, after all.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich into his arms.)  And there's no better place to call home than where your heart resides . . .

Austria: (Kisses Antonio, wrapping his arms around his neck after dropping the bag with the bread and cotton candy.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich back.)   _ Feliz aniversario, Rodrigo _ .  [Happy anniversary, Roderich.]

Austria: Glücklicher Jahrestag, Anton.  [Happy anniversary, Antonio.]

Spain: (Leans his forehead against Roderich's.)  And to many more, querido~.

Austria: (Smiles. After a moment he pulls away.)  My grace, Anton? Bitte?

Spain: (Nods, going to retrieve the bottle.)  Si, si- Of course. (Unlocks the drawer and pulls out the bottle, bringing it back after relocking the drawer. He hands it to Roderich and backs up, turning away to cover his eyes.)

Austria: (Swallows his Grace, briefly glowing as it's returned.)  You can turn around again.

Spain: (Turns around with a smile.)  All back to being the archangel Roderich?

Austria: (Spreads his wings.)  No more basically human Roderich.

Spain: (Brings out his own wings and gives the a tiny flap.)  Bueno~. I'm glad you are back in your full glory once again, mi amado.

Austria: And I'm glad to see your wings again.  (Makes an 'ugh' face.) I did not miss the  _ molting _ , however. (Already a few feathers have dropped onto the floor.)

Spain: (Gives a chuckle of pity, already going to pick the feathers up.)  It's alright, querido. You want me to help you with them? (Nods to the other's wings.)

Austria: Jo, bitte.  (Plops on the ground, grooming the wings.)

Spain: (Settles once again behind Roderich and combs through the wings, humming.)

Austria: (Hums as the hands comb through the feathers, doing the lower set himself.)

Spain: (Steadily makes a small pile of feathers beside the two of them.)

Austria: (Sneakily reaching with one of his wings, he tickles Antonio with a feather.)

Spain: (A manly giggle escapes him as he lightly swats at the feather.)  What are you  _ doing? _

Austria: What?  (Tickles again.)

Spain: (Pushes the wing away, laughing.)   _ That! _

Austria: I'm not sure what you mean, Anton.  (He turns to face Antonio, sweeping his wings across and tickling the Spaniard.)

Spain: (Continues laughing, pushing against the wings to pin the archangel- and his wings -down.)  That wasn't very nice, querido~.

Austria: (Pouts. GIANT-ASS KITTEN EYES.)

Spain: (Narrows his eyes at the pout, his will to fight steadily crumbling. He reaches down to Roderich's sides and proceeds to tickle him lightly, smirking.)

Austria: (Squeaks, trying to evade the fingers.)   _ Anton~! _

Spain: (Continues tickling him.)   _ Payback~! _

Austria: (Tries to get away, but the demon is too strong. He reaches up, tickling at his neck.

Spain: (Shoulders scrunch up in an effort to protect his neck. He quickly grabs the hands, pinning them to the floor.)   _ Rodrigo~ _ . You're being difficult.

Austria: Who, me?  (Innocently said. Tries to get his hands out of Antonio's grip, twisting.)

Spain: (Grip slightly tightens and he leans down.)  Si,  _ you _ querido.

Austria: (Eyes gleam. His wings spread out, rubbing against Antonio's own.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, smirking.)   _ Now _ what are you doing~?

Austria: I was curious about how sensitive  _ your _ wings are.

Spain: (Pushes his wings towards Roderich's.)   _ Plenty _ sensitive~.

Austria: Now I know the base is, but  _ where else . . . _  (Slips his wings so they now sandwich Antonio's.)

Spain: (Smirks at the archangel's efforts.)

Austria: (Gives Antonio a mock-hurt look.)  Nothing? (Tries to push up against the hands.)

Spain: (Releases the other's hands, but still hovers above Roderich.)  Lo siento~. Besides the base, my wings aren't actually that sensitive.

Austria: (Tickles the base with his hands, awkwardly holding onto Antonio's wings with his own.)

Spain: (Giggles, trying to back away or snatch Roderich's hands, but neither work as he struggles against the archangel.)

Austria: (Smiles, giggles slipping out as he continues his assault.)

Spain: (Weakly flaps his wings, getting sandwiched, as he continues giggling.)  P-por favor! Rodrigo!

Austria: (Doesn't let go, but does stop.)

Spain: (Catches his breath, giving a half-smiling, half-glaring look at Roderich.)

Austria: (Mock-innocent look. Pokes at his side.)

Spain: (Smacks lightly at the hand, eyebrow quirked.)  No.

Austria: (Pokes again.)

Spain: (Reaches back and grabs the hand.)   _ No. _

Austria: (Trying to gain more flexibility, he lets go of Antonio's wings. He smirks at Antonio, poking and tickling all over with the other hand.)

Spain: (Smiling, trying to hold in any laughter he snatches the other hand and leans down, kissing the archangel in the hopes of distracting him.)

Austria: (Melts a little at the kiss.)

Spain: (Deepens the kiss lovingly. While it distracted Roderich, it kind of distracted himself as well . . . Oops.)

Austria: (Wraps his legs around the demon. His wings spread submissively.)

Spain: (His grip loosens on both hands, one trailing down to Roderich's side to hold him, gently rubbing circles into the flesh.)

Austria: (Bringing his hands up one, one trails along Antonio's bicep, the other loosely tangling in Antonio's hair.)

Spain: (Pulls back to begin lightly marking the other's neck and, after brushing the strap of the dress out of the way first, the collarbone.)

Austria: (Moans, arching into the touch. His hands knead at Antonio's back.)

Spain: (Hums happily at the reaction he's getting and reaches his other hand- the one not at Roderich's side -up to stroke through the underside of one of Roderich's wings.)

Austria: (The wing spreads fully, leaning into the touch. He nips at Antonio's lips.)

Spain: (Lightly kneads the wing as he devours Roderich's mouth once again.)

Austria: (Moaning, he rubs up against Antonio.)

Spain: (Leans back and scoops Roderich into his arms, standing to carry the melting archangel to their bed. He sets him down and pulls his shirt off before again ravaging Roderich, caressing him gently.)

Austria: (Greedily runs his hands down his chest, lips and tongue tracing the defined muscle. With one hand, he reaches behind himself and pulls down the zipper of the dress. Or tries to, but the awkward angle and his own wings make it near impossible. He makes a noise of discontent.)

Spain: (Smirks and reaches behind Roderich to slide down the zipper of the dress, tracing Roderich's spine lightly as he does.)

Austria: (Breathless.)   _ Oh. _  (He shifts his shoulders, the dress sliding off. Traces Antonio's collarbone with his tongue, his hand caressing his hip.)

Spain: (Hums at the hand on his hip and pulls down the dress past his hips, lightly trailing his fingers along the archangel's delicate figure.

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio through his long lashes, pulling down his pants and undergarments at the same time. Once they're off, he squeezes Antonio's ass. It is such a nice one, after all.)

Spain: (Smirks at the squeeze and leans down nip at Roderich's neck. Hooking his fingers under the hem of Roderich's underwear, he pulls the garment off and leans back to take the dress with it. His hands slides up the other's thighs as he comes back, settling just under the archangel's own ass and caressing it.)

Austria: (Shifts his ass in Antonio's hands. He smirks up at the other, lightly running his nails up the other's back.)

Spain: (Looks down at Roderich and, as he's caressing the other's ass, slowly shifts his hands up and inward, tracing the lithe muscle of Roderich’s lower abdomen.)

Austria: (Inhales, leaning sharply into the touch. His eyes are still latched onto Antonio's, watching.)

Spain: (Slowly makes his way downward, fingers teasingly trailing the inside of the other's thighs, keeping eye contact with Roderich.

Austria: (Eyes narrow. He shifts himself towards those hands.)

Spain: (Smirks, wrapping a hand around Roderich's cock, the other underneath and caressing the archangel's balls gently, and gives it a slow, tentative stroke.

Austria: (His gasp turns into a moan as Anton strokes down his length. His hands go up to knead at Antonio's lower back. Breathlessly.)   _ More, bitte. _

Spain: (He continues to stroke Roderich's length, his grip slowly getting firmer as he strokes the other consistently.)

Austria: (Arches up into the touch, with a cry, he climaxes. He pants for a minute, before catching his breath.)  Your turn, liebling.

Spain: (Leans down and kisses Roderich, pulling away to whisper by his ear.)   _ I'm yours, querido. _  (Giving him an encouraging look, he rolls them over so Roderich's on top, and spreads his wings submissively. He looks up at his mate with great trust).

Austria: (Eyes widen, surprised at the show of trust. He leans down, kissing Antonio passionately. He then takes his own wing oil, coating his fingers with it. As he kisses Antonio, his fingers circle the demon's hole, gently slipping inside.)

Spain: (Moans into Roderich's mouth at the feeling, his hands slipping up to knead at Roderich's arms.)

Austria: (Slowly he begins pumping his fingers in and out of Antonio, stretching him out. Once he's been prepared enough, he lines himself up. With one hand he strokes Antonio's cheek.)  Ready liebling?

Spain: (Turns his head to kiss the hand, smiling up at Roderich.)  Si.

Austria: (Slides his cock in, pausing to let his mate adjust.)  We guad? [good?]

Spain: (Moves against Roderich and nods.)   _ Por favor . . . _

Austria: (Slowly begins sliding in and out, picking up the pace as they go.)

Spain: (Moans, fingers tightly entwined with the sheets below him as he moves his hips in time to meet Roderich's thrusts. Along the way, one such thrust happened to hit Antonio's prostate, making the demon gasp, arching towards the archangel.)

Austria: (Smirks, realizing what he found~. He aims for that place again and again, going harder and harder with each thrust into his demon.)

Spain: (Shamelessly moans and whimpers, occasionally mumbling out some incoherent Spanish, as his mate continues to thrust into him, hitting his prostate nearly every time. He can feel the pressure building, and he reaches out to grasp Roderich's hand, looking up at him breathlessly, unable to do more than whimper out a few incoherent syllables.)

Austria: (Eyes seem to glow, sharply nodding in understanding, he hits that spot as hard as he can, groaning and moaning at the feel of Antonio.)

Spain: (He cries out, back arching in his climax. Coming down from the high, he pants breathlessly and holds onto his archangel's hand.)

Austria: (Feeling Antonio clench around him, he also climaxes with a final thrust. He collapses on top of his husband with a sigh. A quiet purr emanates from him.)

Spain:  (After a bit of time to catch their breaths and come down, he sets his hand against Roderich's cheek and pulls him up to give him a deep kiss. Pulling away, he smiles.)   _ Gracias, querido. _ That was  _ wonderful . . . _

Austria: (Sighs, blissed out.)  Danke schatz. You were very gutte too.  (Leans his cheek down on Antonio's breast, listening to his heart tiredly.)

Spain: (Quietly purrs, wrapping his arms around Roderich.)

Austria: (Eyes sink closed, comforted by the warmth, vibrations, and sound.)

Spain: (Rather drowsy and extremely happy, he lets himself slowly drift off with his mate in his arms.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Antonio is still a dom. It doesn't mean he can't play around. (Fun fact, Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert used to have recreational sex since they're all doms and they'd swap out who took what role. They _all_ know how to bottom. ;) )
> 
> Comment, kudos, and subscribe~!


	19. Episode 111: Joined Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 24, 2018  
> 1/1

*****The next morning. After joining them late last night for bed, Lovino then had to leave early again to go work in the kitchen.

Austria: (Wakes up, laying a kiss on Antonio's collar bone.)

Spain: (Stirs awake, kissing Roderich's forehead.)  Buenos dias, querido. Did you sleep well?

Austria: Fine, danke. Did you, susser damon?

Spain: (Wraps his arms around his mate.)  Well, gracias.

Austria: (Hums, content to lie in his mate's arms.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich for some time, not really wanting to get up.)

Austria: (He clasps his hand with Antonio's, bringing them up to look at them, his hand playing with Antonio's marveling over the difference in size, shape, and texture.)

Spain: (Smiles as he watches Roderich play with their hands.)

Austria: (Takes note of the scars, calluses, and blisters. These hands are hardened by fighting and war. _Conquest._ Yet, they somehow have a certain . . . _softness_ to them. Like Antonio himself. Roderich has found in his life one can tell a who a person is by their hands.)

Spain: (Closes his hand around Roderich's.)  I can see in your eyes that you're searching for something, querido . . . What do you see?

Austria: (Meets Antonio's eyes with his own, his gaze unwavering.)  Your story. Your _life._  (Roderich's eyes return to their hands, absently twining them around each other.)

Spain: (Hums quietly.)  The hands that fought wars for land, life, and love . . .

Austria: (Quietly; distantly.)  For power, strength, and absolution. For honor and pride, for dignity.

Spain: (Lifts Roderich's hands to lay a kiss on the knuckles.)  And for you, querido.

Austria: (Looks over their joined hands into Antonio's eyes, a fond, amused look in his eyes. How he loves this demon. _His_ demon. Mate. Husband. _Everything_.)

Spain: (Gazes back fondly, brushing his thumb over Roderich's hand. He can see the love in the other's eyes and hopes dearly that he can see the same in himself.)

Austria: (Brings his wings up and surrounds the two in soft feathers, cuddling Antonio. His wings glow happily, the angel looking up into Antonio's eyes, the light of the wings wink proudly. Just like a firefly.)

Spain: (Remembers what Roderich had told him before and smiles, leaning forward to take the other's lips in a kiss. He hums happily, silently looking into Roderich's eyes.)

Austria: (Kisses Antonio.)

Spain: (Kisses back, shifting to roll the two over before pulling away with a quiet grimace.)

Austria: (Slightly smug.)  Sore, are we?

Spain: (Chuckles awkwardly.)  A little, si.

Austria: (Chuckles, getting up. He goes to their master bathroom, grabbing some washcloths. He comes back and cleans them up.)  Do you require help getting dressed?

Spain: (Sits up, cringing as he shifts slowly off the bed.)  Gracias, but I think I'll be fine. It's certainly not the worst pain I've suffered over the years . . .

Austria: (Helps Antonio stand. He subtly pinches an ass cheek before walking to their wardrobe and getting dressed.)

Spain: (Smirks at Roderich and makes his way over to the wardrobe. After taking out some clothes, he struggles a slight bit in changing, determined not to ask for help.)

Austria: (Tries not to laugh as he sees the Spaniard struggle. His eyes sparkle with laughter as he asks.)  Would you like one of my dresses? I'm sure it would be easier to put on than trousers and a shirt.

Spain: (Gives Roderich a look at the joy the archangel is taking from his struggles. Starts stepping into a pair of trousers, trying not to fall.)  No, I'll be _just fine._

Austria: (As the Spaniard totters to one side, he nonchalantly gives him a tiny push in the opposite direction to help him balance.)  As you say.

Spain: (Gives him a thankful look and pulls up the trousers, buttoning them. He easily pulls on a shirt and turns to Roderich, the stubborn look fading off.)  Gracias for the help, querido.

Austria: You're welcome, Anton. Enjoy walking.  (Goes ahead and leaves the door open as he walks down the hall.)

Spain: (Internally kind of hates himself for not asking for more help as he wobbles towards the door, forcing himself to walk more stiffly in an attempt at hiding the soreness. He leaves their room, off to do his work.)

Austria: (Gently swoops behind Antonio and picks him up bridal style, carrying him to his study.)

Spain: (Lets out a little noise of surprise, grabbing onto Roderich. He looks at the other's face and smirks.)  Gracias.

Austria: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  De nada. (Takes Antonio over to his chair, where he set a plush pillow on it. He gently eases the demon onto the cushion.)  Do you want or need anything?

Spain: (Takes Roderich's hand and smiles up at him, sitting comfortably.)  Just for you to stay here- unless you have something you need to do, querido?

Austria: Na. I’ll stay.

Spain: Gracias . . . Oh, and Rodrigo?  (Gently pulls Roderich forward and down to his level to whisper in his ear.)   _You should top more often~._  (Reaches behind and gives Roderich's bottom a gentle pinch, pulling back with a broad smile.)

Austria: (Jumps as his ass is pinched, blushing heavily. He goes over to his chaise lounge, grumbling. Roderich reclines as he writes music.)

Spain: (Smugly turns to his desk and starts happily working on his pile of paperwork.)

Austria: (A few hours later, after lunch, Roderich's eyebrows furrow.)

Spain: (Briefly glances over at Roderich as he works and pauses.)  What is it?

Austria: I think I'll just check on Heracles. I'll be back shortly.

Spain: (Nods.)  Alright, I'll be here~.

Austria: _*Why is Heracles angry?_

 

* * *

 

 

*Sadiq comes into Kiku's work room. The demon is strangely absent, though the room isn't empty by any means. Slumbering on the sofa is an angel, and a giant-ass smirk spreads on the demon's face. He creeps over, one hand gently restraining the angel's wrists as he begins to cop a feel.

Greece: (Eyes flash open, moving against the demon to hit him only to not move due to the restraining hand. Growls at the demon as he shifts away from the other hand.)  Would you _stop touching me_.

Turkey: (Grins.)  Good morning, sleeping beauty.  (Continues to feel up the angel, kneading into the wings.)

Greece: (Scowls, struggling against the demon's hold. He flicks the wing Sadiq is feeling up at the demon, hoping to smack him away.)

Turkey: (Roughly pins the wing against the back of the couch, searching for that little knob he's heard can make an angel boneless.)

Greece: (Recognizing what the other is looking for, he proceeds to reel back a leg and kick the demon off.)   _Get. Off._

Turkey: (Winces at the kick, repositioning himself on top of the angel's legs to pin him.)  Nah, not yet. _I'm not done~_.

Greece: (Growls deeper and tries to throw the demon off in any way he can, at one point even attempting to _bite_ the demon's arm.)

Austria: Ahem.  (Raises eyebrow imperiously.)  Am I interrupting something?

Greece: (Looks over at Roderich and takes the brief opening to throw off the demon roughly, getting up with an angry scowl.)   _No._

Japan: Oh?  (Looks between Heracles and the demon with steely eyes as he comes out behind Roderich. Kiku? _Is pissed_.)

Greece: (Full out _glares_ at Sadiq, his wings fluffing up defensively. Spits out, speaking to the two who've just entered without taking his eyes off the lecherous demon.)   _He_ came in while I was asleep and _wouldn't leave me alone_.

Japan: (Quietly approaches Heracles.)  Adnan-taicho, I suppose you did not look to see my mark on my angel's hand, did you?  (Eyes sharpen as he sees slight bruising around Heracles' wrists.) Because I would be loathe to find out you were trying to claim what is _mine_.

Greece: (Begins to calm down, watching the exchange. He notices the sharp anger in Kiku's eyes, though it doesn't appear too much in his voice. Absently, he rubs at his wrists, waiting for the reaction of the demon who's been silent this whole time.)

Turkey: (Is currently shitting himself. Kiku? _IS SCARY. HE HAS SEEN WHAT HE CAN DO._ )  Y-you marked him?

Greece: (Holds up the hand silently.)

Japan: Hai. Adnan-taicho, I do not appreciate you touching him. He is _mine_ to do with as I see fit.  (His eyes have become cold. He grabs Heracles by the back of his neck in a gentle, but oh-so-firm grasp, staring the angel right in the eye. The demon's round pupils elongate into slits, regarding the angel and the demon who encroached and ‘damaged’ his property.)

Austria: (Is carefully watching the proceedings, gathering information.)

Greece: (Let's be honest, even _he_ is a little scared by the possessiveness Kiku is showing and how _damn scary_ the demon is in general. He stares back, his head bowing a bit and his wings lowered submissively in a display of respect.)

Japan: (Bends down for a biting kiss from Heracles. Straightening up, he states, as quietly as ever.)  Adnan-taicho? You have twenty seconds to run.

Turkey: (Bolts.)

Greece: (Isn't actually that surprised when the demon kisses him. He watches Sadiq bolt out of the room and stands silently for a few moments before speaking quietly, with his head down.)  . . . Thank you.

Japan: (Still with traces of coldness.)  You are welcome. Roderich-san? Watch him, please. I have hunting I need to do.  (Turns, sweeping out of the room after gathering an affirmation from Roderich.)

Greece: (Watches Kiku go and sits down on the couch, pulling his wings around him.)  . . . What gives them the right to try and . . . _defile_ someone while they're asleep.

Austria: (Sweeps over and settles two of his wings around Heracles.)  Demons are more prone to giving into their darker desires. It isn't the right. It is the mere fact that if they want to do it, they usually _do_.

Greece: (Stares across the room, eyes angry but face composed. He simply hums in acknowledgement.)

Austria: (Starts humming, sending a soothing melody to settle Heracles.)

Greece: (A little bit at a time, he calms down, the fire of frustration dying from his eyes.)

Austria: What has you so frustrated? I doubt it was just Sadiq.

Greece: . . . I hate this. I hate this _so much._ Kiku is kind and treats me well and this is a nice place to live, but . . .

Austria: It isn't home. And we're still pets.

Greece: . . . _Nai_ .  [Yeah.]   And with Sadiq _coming in here. . ._  (Takes a calming breath.)  Nothing could dress the facts up right now.

Austria: (Chuckles, but with no real humor.)  But better pets than slaves.

Greece: That's true.

Austria: (After a moment.)  How are you and Kiku fairing?

Greece: (Nods.)  Good. He has treated me quite well. In return I've shown him respect and companionship.

Austria: You're doing better than I did. And Kiku . . . is a good demon, if a little strange.

Greece: He's continuously proven that he's a good demon, so I do not doubt your words.

Austria: . . . Be careful around him, though. I sparred with him once . . . he is _terrifying_ on the battlefield.

Greece: Trust me, I have been. He always has had the slight fire of determination in his eyes and I've seen how quickly it can turn to anger. I don't _want_ to see him in battle, especially against _me_.

Japan: (Returns, his robes whispering, hinting at the speed he was going at in his return.)

Austria: (Stands, pulling his wings away. He nods to Kiku.)  I trust you didn't put the head captain out of commission for too long.

Japan: Hai, Roderich-san. Adnan-taicho will be able to return to his duties tomorrow morning, quicker if he is healed.

Greece: (Looks up at Kiku, wings still around himself.)

Austria: Danke. I will leave you two to enjoy your afternoon.  (Nods to the two, sweeping out of their room and back to Antonio.)

Japan: (Monotone.)  Are you alright?

Greece: . . Yes.  (He's still absently rubbing at his wrists as he looks away from the demon.)

Japan: Will you allow me to heal you, or will you fight me?

Greece: (Silent for a few moments before lowering his wings. Quietly.)  I won't fight you.

Japan: Good.  (Takes wrists and force-heals them, causing slight discomfort and pain from doing so. Demon healing _isn't_ pleasant.)

Greece: (Grimaces at the pain, fighting to conceal most of it as his wrists are force-healed.)

Japan: You are very strong, aren't you.  (Kneads a hand into Heracles' hair, tugging the sitting angel to look upwards into the older demon's face.)

Greece: (Looks up at Kiku silently. He's a little frightened of the demon's aggressive attitude.)

Japan: (Begins kissing Heracles, dominating the angel's mouth.)

Greece: (Pulls slightly away from Kiku, though he can't go far because of the hand in his hair, and rejects the other's advances. He likes the demon, but not like this. _Not this much._ )

Japan: (Fights to kiss the angel one more time, before letting Heracles go and throwing himself backwards. He gives a scratchy, annoyed hiss as he comes to a realization.)  I must go report to Antonio-dono. After I leave, go and lock yourself in your room. Is that understood, Heracles?

Greece: (Nods, head down.)  Yessir.

Japan: Thank you.  (Spins on his heel, going out the door.)

Greece: (As soon as Kiku's gone, he gets up and goes into his room, locking the entrance(s?). He settles into a chair and shudders. It was bad enough _one_ demon had forced themselves on him, but now _two_ had, even if he kind of trusts Kiku.)

 

* * *

 

 

Austria: (Going down the hallway, he feels that he is being stared at more than usual. Eyes trace his figure and every step he takes. He imagines he is glass. The stares slide right off of him, and any who _dare_ try to touch him will be _cut._ Thankfully he arrives back at the study with no interruptions.)

Spain: (Looks up at Roderich when he arrives.)  Was everything alright?

Austria: Everything was fine. Kiku was able to handle the situation.  (Settles back on the lounge.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  "Situation"? Is there anything I should know?

Austria: Captain Adnan tried to claim what was not 'his'. Kiku didn’t like that, and so corrected Captain Adnan's behavior.

Spain: Oh.  (Casually returns to his work.)  Can the idiot still walk?

Austria: He will be healed by tomorrow morning, jo.

Spain: Bueno. . . . How's Heracles?

Austria: He’s fine now. Though I worry . . . Kiku was acting different.

Japan: (Knocks at the door.)

Spain: (Turns to the door.)  Come in.

Japan: (Comes up to the desk with a short bow.)  Antonio-dono.

Spain: Kiku. What can I do for you?

Japan: The rut has started.

Spain: (Internally grumbles, knowing how much trouble this always causes.)  Gracias for informing me, Kiku.

Japan: (Nods sharply.)  Hai.  (Leaves. To take care of things.)

Austria: Ah, so _that_ is why I was being stared at more so than usual. And why so many kept trying to come close to me.

Spain: (Eyebrows lift in concern before narrowing.)  _When._

Austria: (Raises a single brow.)  Coming up here just now.

Spain: (Slightly frowns.)   _Lo siento,_ but I must ask you to stay near me until the rut has passed. Demons are unpredictable at this time and I don't want something to happen to you.

Austria: What about you? Won't you be affected?

Spain: I _will_ be affected, but I hope that isn't an issue?  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Smirks back.)  Oh? And when will you be affected?

Spain: About a week or so from now. My rut will comes a bit later, don't worry.

Austria: Lovino too, or will his come earlier?

Spain: From what I’ve seen, it'll be a couple days earlier than mine.

Austria: I suppose you'll want me to stay strictly in our hallway until the rut passes.  (Roderich sighs.)

Spain: (Chuckles, standing from his desk chair to pad to Roderich, kneeling in front of him.)  It won't be too bad . . .

Austria: (Makes a face at Antonio before softening up as a recurring thought comes to the forefront. Holding the question in for now, he asks another. Softly.)  Will Lovino be joining us for lunch?

Spain: I'll make sure he does.  (Smiles, messaging the younger demon.)

Austria: (Hums, playing with the hem of his skirt.)

Spain: (Puts his hands on the other's thighs, smiling up at him. The topic of the rut made many wonderful thoughts go through his mind, like Roderich swollen and beautiful, carrying their children. His eyes shine at the thought, purring happily.)

Austria: . . . ?  (Gives Antonio a look of 'you're being weird' but doesn't say anything until Lovino comes in.)  How was the kitchen this morning, Lovino?

Romano: (Waves a hand.)  Eh, the way it usually is: Draining. Plus, as I'm sure you both know by now, the rut has started, which means I've had to beat demons out of my kitchen.  (Rolls his eyes.) Ridiculous.

Spain: (Smiles at the other.)  The rut may be frustrating, but- you have to admit -it's still fun~.

Romano: (Chuckles, coming up to the two.)  Si, si . . . Especially since it's the three of us together, this time.

Austria: (Gives a quiet purr at that.)  I'll be going through my heat as well, and soon.

Spain: (Eyes widen happily.)  Really? That's wonderful! That's perfect timing, for the three of us.

Austria: (Softly.)  Yes . . perfect for us to perhaps . . try for a child?

Spain: (Smile slips, his whole face somewhat surprised and shocked, though his heart is fluttering and his eyes are shining happily because nothing would make him happier. Softly.)  You want to?

Austria: . . I want to try.  (He looks up at the two of them.)  I want to.

Romano: (Smiles at him, padding over and sitting beside Roderich, pecking his cheek as he entwines their hands.)  I want to as well.

Spain: (Softly kisses Roderich's lap, smiling happily.)  I do too.

Austria: (Warningly.)  We may only have one. And the time frame of an angelic pregnancy is . . unpredictable, to say the least. It may be as little as five or six months, or it could take around a year.

Spain: (Meets the other's eyes, still happy and unfazed.)  I would wait a lifetime to have but one child with you, mi amor.

Romano: (Squeezes Roderich's hand reassuringly.)  No matter what, the start of our family will be worth it.

Austria: (Beams, his four wings shuffling.)  Then, Lovino, I . . (Clears his throat.) I would like to ask you something.

Romano: (Blinks at the other's nervousness.)  Si?

Spain: (Smiles, his tail swishing happily as he watches silently.)

Austria: Would you please marry me?  (Flushes.)  I . . I want this child to be legally born, and there to be no doubt it will be yours and Antonio's.

Romano: (Lightly blushes, smiling happily.)  Si. I will marry you, tesoro. Today, if you wish.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Wait in the menagerie for me?

Romano: (Nods, absolutely beaming.)  Si.  (Draws Roderich in for a deep, loving kiss.)

Austria: (Kisses back, holding Lovino in a passionate embrace.)

Romano: (Holds him close, breaking away after a few moments, followed by light, loving kisses.)  I'll see you there.  (Stands, grabbing Antonio and dragging him along.)

Spain: (Quickly gets up, laughing as they leave, going to the menagerie.)

Austria: (Shakes his head, calling Daisy up.)  Daisy? I need your help. I'm getting married right now and-

Daisy: (Immediately appears, beaming.)  You're getting married right now?!

Austria: Yes, to Lovino and I need help with my hair and makeup and I was wondering- since Kiku and Heracles are busy, what with the rut beginning- you would walk me down the aisle?

Daisy: (Fans her madly grinning face, nodding.)  Si, si, si!! Come now, let's get you all ready, okay~?  (Proceeds to help Roderich get all dolled up.)

Austria: (Silently chuckling, Roderich nods, the two of them quickly getting to work, selecting a dress.)  Do you think this one will do?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41800184750/in/dateposted-public/)

Daisy: It's _absolutely_ perfect, señora. Absolutely perfect. It suits you so well, especially for a wedding!

Austria: (Smiles, Daisy walking him to the menagerie, where, like his impromptu wedding to Antonio, Roderich makes a flower crown for himself and picks a bouquet, then making his way to the pavilion, where Roderich lets music emanate from himself, smiling at Lovino- who looks to have put on his best suit for the occasion. Smiling at him, Roderich has to slow down when Daisy reminds him not to run towards the groom.)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwU0ayFya8g ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwU0ayFya8g)

Romano: (Has the most loving expression when Roderich starts walking towards him with Daisy on his arm. He smiles back at the angel, his tail flicking happily at the perfection of _everything_. Watching Antonio and Roderich's wedding was one thing, but being in the place of the groom? Beyond perfection. When Roderich stands before him on the pavilion, his takes a single flower from the other's bouquet and slips it into the pocket of his suit so the flower sticks out and he matches Roderich, even just a little bit.)  Mio tesoro . . . You look beyond beautiful, amore.

Spain: (Is just smiling happily and eagerly to the side, a hand absently rubbing at the marks on his back- one from Roderich and one from Lovino.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  Danke. Now I would like to tell you something, something I promised I would explain when I returned, but never found the chance to. Until now.  (Roderich takes a deep breath before starting.) Lovino Vargas . . , you are the sun in my life to Antonio’s moon. Everyday, like the sun, you’re there. Constant and clear and warm and bright and astounding in your presence. Not only can you burn those around you, you nurture life with your light and love, and I admire that greatly about you. Even when you dip below the horizon or are covered by clouds, I know you’re still there and that you’ll come out soon, so that I may see you and bask in your light and love, and I enjoy that every time, for each time you rise, that I see you, it is a blessing, and one that I so dearly cherish. Lovino, will you share your light and life with me forever in marriage?

Romano: (Smiles, gently stroking down Roderich's face with a hand.)  Si, amore mio. Just as the sun, too, is a star, I would be honored to shine beside you forever. Every time I see you, I marvel at your beauty and light. Though I once felt so far from you, I know we will still belong together in the same sky. Your love, like the stars above, surrounds me and brings me the greatest happiness. I know no one better to marry this day, Roderich Edelstein. Will you continue to bring me happiness and love in marriage, for all eternity?

Austria: To the sun, stars, and the far reaches of forever, yes.  (Tries not to tackle Lovino when he kisses Lovino, chucking the bouquet behind, so glad he finally got to marry _Lovino_.)

Daisy: (Happily catches the bouquet, silently squealing that she got to witness that!)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, laughing happily as he lifts the angel into his arms and kisses him more, his hand going to Roderich's lower back. He blinks up at the other, murmuring.)  May I?

Austria: (Beams.)  You may.

Romano: (Smiles happily, letting his mark bloom across the other's back, the wolf springing across his skin as it settles, beautiful and dark, on Roderich's pale flesh. He deeply kisses the other, happy.)

Austria: (Asks in return as he lays his hand on Lovino's left hip.)  May I?

Romano: (Sets him down, nodding.)  You may, tesoro.

Austria: (Smiling, the mark blooms out from under his hand, the songbird gracefully settling upon Lovino's flesh.)

Romano: (Smiles as he feels their bond swell, loving the feeling of being connected to his lovers- his mates. He smiles, looking at Roderich lovingly.)  I love you. (Looks to Antonio, holding out a hand to bring him in.) To the moon, the sun, the stars- (Smiles at Roderich.) -and the far reaches of forever.  (Slides his hands over the marks on both of his mates.)

Spain: (Does the same, sliding his hands over the bull mark on both his mates.)  And even beyond that.

Austria: To eternity, and beyond?

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing his mate's faces.)  Si. Forever and ever.

Austria: (Purrs.)

Romano: (Pulls his mates closer, kissing them both as he purrs happily, tucking into Antonio as the king's wings surround them.)

Spain: (Gently, after a little while.)  I suppose this is the perfect time to mention to you, Roderich, a conclusion I have come to. Everyone knows that you mean much more to me than a simple pet, thus, it would make it politically easier for both us and our children if we were married according to the legal demonic customs.  (Smiles.) Besides, I want it well-known that I love you and want you at my side forever, and what better way than to make you my wife?

Austria: And when would marriage this be?

Spain: (Tentatively.)  . . . Four or five days? Otherwise, I fear we'll already begin succumbing to our ruts and it will be too late. It needs to happen before our child is sired.

Austria: And this is meant to be a semi-grand ordeal as I am going to be your first wife you're marrying and I am going to be your head c-concubine? Correct?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, exactly.

Austria: . . Daisy, come along. We have work to do.  (He sweeps out with his lady-in-waiting, an angel on a mission.)

Daisy: (Follows quickly, eager to help with more wedding things.)

Romano: (Smiles.)  Four or five days? Not a lot of warning, you gave him.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing Lovino lovingly.)  Don't worry, I'll give you much more time to prepare.

Romano: (Blushes, returning the kiss.)  Bene. Now I am going to go help Roderich. You go do your work. We'll be back later.  (Runs off to catch up with Roderich, eager to help as well.)

Spain: (Smiles happily, striding back off to his study to work, absolutely happy.)


	20. Episode 112: Preparations are Hell, Don’t Do this in Less Than a WEEK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I am so sorry. I just continuously forgot to post. Even when . . I recognized that I didn't . . but passed out anyway. And then we just didn't get to it because we were both super busy with family and work. Also, there are 18 pictures in this chapter. (Or at least there should be.) And most of our private links were broken, so we had no idea what some of them were. Woo. XD  
> REGARDLESS, here you go!  
> -Zelda
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 29, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *The next few days are a whirlwind of preparations for the wedding ceremony, with invitations being sent out and orders made.

Austria: (At a fitting, Roderich bites his lip.)  Should I go with a red, white, or a black dress? What is typical for the head concubine? Should I go with gold?

Romano: White is always traditional, but since you're a king's head concubine, perhaps the gold?  (Chuckles.) Or you could compromise with a white dress with gold accents.

Austria: (Muffles a scream of frustration.)

Romano: (Firmly.)  White with gold. Trust me.

Austria: And the  _ cut? _

Romano: (Is a bit defensive, not knowing how to get out of the way of the panicking and rampaging angel.)  What  _ about  _ it?

Austria: EXACTLY.

Romano: (Groans.)  Roderich, amore mio,  _ relax _ . The best kind of cut that would work would be an A-line cut, or modified A-line cut where the hem is less flared out. You will absolutely have a train, but do you want  _ sleeves? _ Think about it for a moment and breathe.

Austria: (Runs his fingers through his hair.)  No sleeves, because the- (Blanks on the word.)  the thing Antonio has to put on me.

Romano: (Gently.)  The bracelet. (Walks up to Roderich, taking his hands and kissing them both.)  Everything's going to be alright. I promise.

Austria: I am going to  _ murder  _ Antonio by the end of this.

Romano: (Refrains from laughing, smiling at him lovingly.)  No, you won't. Everything will be just fine and we will all be happier for it.

Austria: I will bring a  _ gold shovel _ to the wedding to bury Antonio with.

Romano:  _ Hush _ .  (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly.)  All will be well when we are done.

Austria: . . . The sex had better be well  _ worth it _ . By the end of this, I will take nothing less than Antonio  _ worshipping  _ me.

Romano: (Pulls Roderich close, murmuring against his lips heatedly.)   _ By the end of this, we'll  _ **_both_ ** _ be worshipping you . . . _

Austria: (Blushes, but pulls away.)  I don't have time to makeout. Go bother Antonio if you need to.  (Then the angel's rushing off, needing to take care of something else.)

Romano: (Chuckles, shaking his head as the other runs off. He was trying to reassure Roderich and get his mind off how panicked he was. Obviously,  _ that  _ didn't work. He casually follows after the angel, using the tracer to find his way.)

* * *

 

 

*It's three days before the wedding and Roderich comes into Antonio's study, his hair messy and looking tired, as well as vaguely just  _ done  _ with everything.

Spain: (Looks up at the other, his eyes softening at the sight. He gets up, coming to Roderich.)  Mi amor, you look like you need to sleep . . .

Austria: I'll sleep after the honeymoon. Anyways, I have your 'special gift' from me.  (Roderich does air quotes with his fingers.)

Spain: Special gift?  (Looks confused, not really knowing about it.)  You brought me something?

Austria: Yes.  (Motions for the three slaves to bring it in.)  I hope you appreciate it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29857640928/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Eyebrows flit up in surprise.)  A piñata?

Austria: (Flatly.)  Yes, a  _ piñata. _ Because I don't even get a week in which to throw together this wedding since you're going hunting for a whatever for us either tonight or tomorrow, and someone said something about me only having _ five days. _ So  _ YES, _ a  **_piñata._ **

Spain: (Gently.)  Lo siento, lo siento. That's not what a meant. I love it, mi amor.  (Kisses Roderich's cheeks lovingly, guiding him to sit down as he takes the pinata and dismisses the slaves.)  Do you want me to break it open now, or . . ?

Austria: (Exhales, sitting down heavily.)  Whatever you want. It's your present.

Spain: (Hums, sitting down and hesitating, admiring the present, before breaking it open, surprised at everything that comes out. Churros, baby items, coupons saying they can have sex in [BLANK] way, coupons for them to go out on a date, etc., pornographic pictures of Roderich and Lovino made into a magazine- that made Antonio grin a bit -a few sex toys, some earrings and necklaces and rings for Antonio, and some Roderich feathers and Lovino scales, giving the whole interior a lovely aroma of his favorite people in all the realms. It was truly a box of all his favorite things. Among all of these, is a small box and, inside, is a bracelet. Curious, he pulls it out and puts it on, twiddling it between his fingers a bit.)  Oh, Rodrigo . . . these are all amazing. You put so much  _ work  _ into this and . . it's  _ perfect. _ Gracias, mi amor.

Austria: (Smiles.)  If you trace the bull carved into the gem of the bracelet, it will play our song.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, tracing over the image, his eyes softening as the song plays.)  Oh . . .

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QcRAq8CtUo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QcRAq8CtUo)

Austria: (Roderich beams at Antonio's smile, getting up and kissing Antonio softly and sweetly as the music plays.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich into his arms, kissing up the angel's face lovingly, purring happily as he whispers.)  I love it.

Austria: And I love you, Antonio. Despite how tired I am, I'll never regret marrying you.

Spain: (Strokes through Roderich's hair, drawing him in to deeply kiss him, happy.)

Austria: (Quietly chuckles as he pulls away.)  When are you leaving for your hunt? You never told me.

Spain: I honestly should have left already, but I'm planning for tomorrow. I'll be leaving early.

Austria: (Hums.)  . . You don't have to hunt down something impressive for me. Just get back before our wedding, please? I'll even take a goldfish, or a dormouse.

Spain: No. I wouldn't insult you by getting you something worthless.  _ But-  _ I promise I'll be back in time.

Austria: Thank you, liebling.

Spain: (Nuzzles his cheek sweetly.)  De nada, querido.

Austria: (Exhales.)  . . . I'm so glad Lovino took on the responsibilities for getting things prepared for our breeding season.

Spain: He knows we're both stressed. He knows this is important.

Austria: (Burrows into Antonio.)

Spain: (Purrs lovingly, holding Roderich close.)

Austria: (Murmurs.)  I don't want you to leave.

Spain: (Murmurs back.)  I'll be home soon, I promise. I'll be safe.

Austria: I trust you.

Spain: Bueno.  (Kisses the angel lovingly, wrapping his wings around the other gently.)

Austria: (Cuddles Antonio.)  . . I need to get back to planning soon.

Spain: Shhhh . . . No you don't . . . You need to rest . . .  (Cuddles him back protectively.)

Austria: (Struggles a little bit, but Roderich is  _ exhausted, _ the angel slowly falling asleep in Antonio's temperate and protective embrace.)

Spain: (Pets through his hair, gently soothing him into slumber. When Roderich is completely out, he relocates the angel to their bed, calling for someone let him know how all the planning is going, helping out the best he can before returning to the bed and cuddling with the angel, purring gently as they nap.)

Austria: (Snuggles right into Antonio, curling  into a tiny ball.)

Spain: (Covers them in his wings, keeping his mate safe.)

* * *

 

 

*Antonio leaves the next morning, Roderich and Lovino watching over his departure, both in their pajamas.

Austria: (Yawns.)  I'm going back to bed. Join me?

Romano: (Nods, scooping up Roderich and starting back to their room.)  Si . . . Too damn early for this.

Austria: (Nods tiredly, settling on the bed when they both lie down.)

Romano: (Cuddles with the angel, petting gently through his hair as they snuggle, going to sleep.)

* * *

 

 

*When Antonio comes back, everyone gapes.

Austria: . . .  (Hoarsely.)  . . Lovino? Is that . . what I think it is?

Romano: (Gapes.)  Holy  _ shit. _ I think it is.

Spain: (Carries the beast on his back and over his shoulders, grinning proudly as he approaches his wife-to-be. Not too far from him, he heaves the creature off and lays it down on the floor before the two.)  For you, mi amor, I present- a  _ manticore. _

Romano: (Takes a step back, somewhat surprised that he got such a hefty creature.)

Austria: (Stumbles over his words.)  . . . I gladly accept your gift, my king, and will take from it to make objects anew.  (He curtseys to Antonio.)

Spain: (Gives a light flap of his wings, nodding respectfully to his wife. He pads to him after a moment, once the formalities are over, and pulls him into a kiss, having missed him. He murmurs.)  I promised I'd be home in time.

Austria: (Breathlessly.)  You did.  (Roderich leans in, kissing Antonio some more.)

Spain: (Smiles, kissing him lovingly.)

Romano: (Smiles fondly at the two, staying back in the semi-formal state they were in, waiting.)

Austria: (Roderich reluctantly pulls away, gesturing for someone to take the carcass away.)  You must be tired, my lord. Let me have a bath be drawn.

Spain: (Kisses his cheek.)  Si, let's go bathe. I've missed you both.  (Starts up to their hall, drawing Lovino close as well to kiss sweetly, the three of them continuing on.)

Romano: (Smiles, returning the kisses just as lovingly, holding onto the demon's hand.)

Austria: (Motions for a servant to run ahead and get the bath ready. When they arrive about five minutes later, everything is completely prepared for the king. Turning to Antonio, Roderich methodically helps the king to strip.)

Romano: (Helps as well, depositing the clothing to the side.)

Spain: (Also helps to strip himself, kissing his lovers sweetly before going to the bath, sinking into the hot water with a groan, his body somewhat stiff.)  Gracias . . .

Austria: (Gently helps Antonio into the tub, noticing the stiffness.)  I see bruises, but do you have anything more severe than that?

Spain: (Shakes his head, murmuring.)  I think I  _ had  _ broken a rib, but it's just sore now. Mostly healed.

Austria: (Frowns, tenderly feeling for it.)  Where?

Romano: (Behind Antonio, he gently scrubs the other, silently watching with a frown.)

Spain: (Hisses when Roderich presses too hard on the rib, groaning.)  There.

Austria: (Hums, pushing a gentle strand of healing energy into it when he goes down and kisses the spot.)

Spain: (Sighs, feeling the pain just fade completely from it.)  Gracias . . .

Austria: You're welcome, Antonio. I hope the manticore didn't give you too much trouble.

Spain: (Tiredly smirks, chuckling.)  Not  _ too  _ much trouble . . .

Romano: (Gently tips Antonio's head back, washing his hair with great care, kissing the demon's forehead as he does. Softly.)  Bene.

Austria: (Helps to scrub Antonio's body with a sponge.)

Spain: (Sighs under the careful touch of his lovers, both of them cleaning him up. Soothed, he relaxes more and more, gently drifting off in their hold.)

Austria: (They finish before Antonio can fall asleep, the two dressing him in his sleeping clothes and tucking him into bed. Sighing, Roderich gets up and goes back out. He needs to take care of that manticore and make it into something for him and his mates . . . )

Romano: (Stays with the sleeping Antonio, curling up with him in bed. He sends Roderich a message.)  "If you need any help at all, just call. I'll come help."

Austria: "Thank you, and I will."

Romano: "Good."  (For the time being, he lays with the king, stroking through his damp curls with love.)

Spain: (Sleeps soundly, exhausted.)

* * *

 

 

*Then, the final day arrives, and Roderich is  _ sobbing  _ in the dressing room, having had the last straw.

Austria: I can't! This is awful, and I  _ can't! _  (Tears at his hair, the angel trying not to scream because  _ someone spilled red wine on his dress _ .)

Daisy: (Rushes in at Lovino's insistence, immediately taking out the stain systematically, an absolute goddess when it comes to taking out stains.)

Romano: (Takes Roderich's hands.)  Amore.  _ Amore _ . Look at me.

Austria: (Gulps, meeting Lovino's eyes, snot and tears still running down his face.)

Romano: (Takes a handkerchief and wipes the other's face, slipping the cloth into Roderich's hand.)  Blow and take deep breaths once you're free to breathe, alright?

Austria: (Muzzily nods, blowing his nose and sniffling, forcing himself to breath as instructed.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich's free hand, murmuring to him calmly.)  Everything is going to be alright.  _ I promise _ . You are going to look beautiful out there and Antonio is going to smile the widest he's ever smiled, I know it. Alright?

Austria: (Hiccups once, nodding, Roderich then ushering Lovino out so that he can get dressed. When he comes out, everyone is breathless.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42781127595/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794781377/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794602897/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794602697/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41875446000/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano: (Breath hitches at the sight, a hand resting on his own chest as he breathes out.)  Oh, tesoro . . .

Austria: (Smiles at Lovino, gently taking his arm.)  Walk me down the aisle?

Romano: (Kisses his cheek lovingly.)   _ Absolutely _ .  (Walks with Roderich down to the throne room where the wedding is to be held, keeping the angel close as they walk slowly towards Antonio, a gentle smile on his lips.)

*On Roderich's veil, numerous animals are stitched from his embroidery, as well as on his dress and train. In front of him are the palace children, Lily throwing flower petals as one of his flower girls, and Roderich grins when he sees Antonio in his ceremonial outfit.

Spain: (Dressed in his full, ceremonial regalia, he smiles fondly when the angel makes his way down the aisle to him. Nervous, his tail twitches, but he's still as happy as ever, intensely excited for this moment.)

Austria: (When he finally reaches the alter, Antonio says his vows as dubbed by the minister. When it's Roderich's turn, he also repeats after the officiant automatically, staring at Antonio as the demon slides the official bracelet of the head concubine onto Roderich's hand.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794602457/in/dateposted-public/) 

Spain: (Lightly traces the other's wrist with his fingertips when he's done, smiling softly are him.)

Austria: (Smiles back, whispering to Antonio when the ceremony is over.)  You look wonderful.

Spain: (Softly.)  You look  _ beyond  _ stunning . . .

Austria: (Smiles, joining Antonio at the banquet table before finishing three coffees in quick succession.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Easy, easy . . . Are you alright?

Austria: (Smiles, it being a little frigid, then whispering.)  _  I'm running on four hours of sleep and we still have the consummation tonight, that quite a few demons will be watching _ .

Spain: (Looks appalled.)  Mi amor, you must be  _ joking _ . That's all the sleep you got?

Austria: (Hisses.)   _ Did I stutter? _

Spain: (Leans slightly away, murmuring.)  Take a deep breath, alright? I know this has been hard, but you and I both know it will be worth it.

Austria: (Gives Antonio a surly look.)  Don't patronize me. (Chugs another coffee.)

Spain: (Doesn't say a thing beyond murmuring a 'lo siento'. He slips his hand into Roderich's, gently rubbing his thumb over the angel's hand.)

Austria: (Sighs when the first dance is announced, standing with Antonio so they can walk onto the floor. Taking their positions, the two slip into a tango.)

Spain: (Dances heatedly with the angel, smirking at the other's fur-lined leather boots. Gently.)  I like the boots. Are they from the manticore?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43636825392/in/dateposted-public/)

Austria: (Nods, smiling at Antonio.)  Yes, they are.

Spain: (Smiles back.)  I  _ love  _ them. They're absolutely perfect.  (Steals a kiss when he gets the opportunity.)

Austria: I hope you like my wedding presents for you. Though, to warn you now, I did also give a few to Lovino.

Spain: Lovino is our mate too, now. I'm glad you did.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Kisses Antonio as the demon dips him.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss lovingly before pulling him up from the dip and dancing on with him.)  I do hope you enjoy my presents. I'm looking forward to presenting them to you.

Austria: Me too.

Spain: (Smiles, just enjoying their time together.)

*After awhile, the time comes to present their wedding gifts to each other.

Austria: (Motions for a slave to bring forward two beautiful wooden boxes.)  Go ahead and open it, my king.

Spain: (Opens the first box, revealing four daggers made of the fangs of the manticore. He lifts one from the box, looking over the beautiful dagger.)  This is amazing, mi amor. Absolutely beautiful.

Austria: (Bows his head.)  Thank you, dearest. (He motions for the other box forward.)  And for your other gift.

Spain: (Opens the second, his eyes widening at the beautiful craftsmanship of the four claw blades within. He takes one out and extends it, loving how beautiful and perfect the gift is.)  I don't know what to even say. . . These are beautiful, querido. Gracias. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794601557/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Austria: (Smiles gently at his demon.)  You're welcome.

Spain: (Smiles back, returning the gift back to box before gesturing his own servants forward with boxes and boxes of gifts.)  For you, mi amor.

Austria: (Blinks, taking care in opening each box, in awe at the jewelry within. Gold and silver and bronze and lace and so many  _ jewels _ , Roderich is dazzled by it all. By the end of it, he pulls Antonio in and kisses him sweetly.)  Thank you for all of this, susser damon.

Spain: (Returns the kiss lovingly, murmuring.)  De nada, mi ángel descarada. Some of these are originals, made just for you, but the others were my mother's, from when she was my  _ father's  _ head concubine in the days of the Empire. I saved them from the castle and, now, they are yours.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Austria: (Tries not to start crying at the adorably sweet sentiment, instead just kissing Antonio some more.)

Spain: (Cups the other's face in hands, returning the kisses happily and passionately.)

Austria: (Sighs as the sun goes down.)  I suppose we should go . . . and (Huffs.)  do the consummation.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck.)  It won't be too bad, I promise. Besides, I have something to show you first.

Austria: And I you, though mine is in my pocket.  (Roderich smirks up at Antonio, pulling out . . . nine hundred dollars.)  I told you I would pay you back on our wedding.

Spain: (Takes the money, laughing heartily before kissing his beautiful wife.)  You . . You ridiculous, beautiful, and clever esposa . . .

Austria: (Silently chuckles, kissing back.)  Now what is it you wanted to show me?

Spain: Come with me.  (Takes Roderich's hand, leading him out and down a few halls, away from the festivities. When they're far enough away, he pulls a silk blindfold from his pocket.)  May I put this on? I've been waiting a long time to show you this surprise.

Austria: You may, but now you have me very curious about what this present is going to be.

Spain: (Grins.)  Good. (Puts the blindfold on the other, tying a knot that isn't too tight, before scooping him up and padding down several corridors before stopping in front of a large and ornate stained-glass door. He sets the angel down and opens the door, gently leading him inside.)  Ready?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794600767/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43636824182/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794604167/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794599627/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794598907/in/dateposted-public/)

Austria: As ready as I will ever be.

Spain: (Shuts the door behind them with a soft click and removes the blindfold, smiling happily as he waits eagerly for his wife's reaction.)

Austria: (Immediately gasps, taking in the light and colors. He twirls, the long white skirt moving with him as he gazes about the absolutely stunning room. A hand comes up to cover his mouth in shock.)  O-oh my.

Spain: (His eyes shine.)  I had this room commissioned for when you returned, but it was not completed yet. Instead, I decided to make it a wedding present. This . . Crystal Room is for you. You mentioned that you missed the light of Heaven, so I brought the light of Heaven to you.  (Tentatively.) Do you like it . . ?

Austria: (Quietly begins walking through the room and between the columns, looking at everything with a look of complete and utter awe. He spreads his wings slightly, letting them shine in the mirrored room as he walks through the numerous columns. He comes back to Antonio within moments, slipping his hand in the king's.)   It's like home.

Spain: (Gently squeezes the hands, smiling.)  That's what I was hoping you'd say.

Austria: (Beaming, Roderich goes up on tiptoes, pecking Antonio on the lips.)

Spain: (Leans down, drawing the other in for a longer, more dedicated kiss, purring happily.)

Austria: (Roderich wraps his wings around Antonio, grateful to his demon for all that he's done for Roderich.)

Spain: (Holds his perfect, angelic wife close. Softly.)  Te quiero . . .

Austria: (Nuzzles Antonio.)  I lieb di. . . . Out of curiosity, where's Lovino?

Spain: The kitchen, unfortunately. He insisted this was an event he should not be overly involved in. He'll join us after the consummation, when the observers have left.

Austria: (Nods.)  I had thought that might be the case.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich sweetly.)  He looked so happy, walking you down the aisle. It was beautiful.

Austria: (Can't even say anything, he's so happy.)  . . . Shall we go consummate right now? I think I'm ready to.

Spain: (Smiles happily.)  Bueno. I hope you feel a little better about us making love tonight?

Austria: Jo, I do.  (The two go out, Antonio locking the door behind them, the two then going into their chambers.)

Spain: I'm glad, mi amor.  (He leads Roderich up to their wing, hand in hand, where he then goes up to his own room to change one last final time. The viewing screen is set up in Antonio's room, so the two of them won't be able to see the viewers, though the viewers will most certainly be able to see them. He isn't really worried or nervous at all in general, but more so concerned for Roderich's state of being. He waits for Roderich to return from changing, making the room at least semi-romantic with candles to take away from the horrible stiffness of it all.)

Austria: (Quietly comes in.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43728511601/in/dateposted-public/)

Austria: (He has the ruffles of the robe drawn up and around his throat, hiding his neck. Hidden under the ruffles is Antonio's gift to him. A necklace.)

Spain: (Notices when the other comes in and turns, looking over the other with possessive eyes- partially for show, but partially because he knows there is something nice under that robe. He meets the other part-way, reeling him.)

Austria: (Eyes flit over to the screen when he enters, eyes snapping back to Antonio as the demon grabs him.)

Spain: (Keeps his dark eyes locked with Roderich's, trying to keep all of the archangel's attention on him and not the screen. He leans down to kiss the other passionately, pulling him even closer.)

Austria: (Melts under the kiss, though he's still a little tense.)

Spain: (Gently massages the other with his hands, moving them towards the bed as he continues their kiss. While he may have promised to not use his hypnotism on Roderich, he can’t but use it a little to try and calm his angel.)

Austria: (Tenses more as he hears a few scant whispers from behind the screen, trying to force himself to relax.)

Spain: (Mutters a short spell to take away hearing, adjusted for Roderich's ears, and lowers him down onto the bed.)  _%I hope that helps. Just remember that it's us, querido._

**** Austria: (Blinks, surprised as everything goes mute.)  _ %I can do this. I can do this _ .

Spain:  _ %We can and we will do this together. I'm here to help you, always _ .

Austria: (Nods, mustering himself. He takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes, focusing on breathing for a few seconds before re-opening them. He looks up at Antonio with a coy edge. He undoes the top of the robe, showing off the new necklace that had once been Antonio’s mother’s concubine necklace.) 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42781561775/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Smirks, running his fingers over the pendant and up over the chains and the curves in the other's throat. He briefly trails down again to move his hand down between the two halves of the robe, parting them and sliding his hand down the other's form below the robe.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43680705662/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43728649591/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (He smirks as slides his hand down the other's bare skin, traipsing along the edges of the lingerie. Such beautiful adornments for such a beautiful body. He leans down, breaking eye contact only when he could no longer see Roderich's eyes, and marks up the other's partially exposed chest.)

Austria: (Moans, arching into Antonio's mouth, going pliant under his demon's touch. He'll do whatever Antonio asks of him. Anything to make sure whatever observers there are to see his king as strong and capable of controlling the kingdom, and the archangel, Roderich himself.)

Spain: (Nips a couple of places before going up, trailing his tongue lightly over the collar in the process, and moving his attention even higher, going over older marks and making them even darker. A hand goes down Roderich's hip, traveling inwards, as his mouth goes over the angel's beauty mark, teasing it delicately.)

Austria: (Whimpers, his hands clenching in the sheets as Antonio attacks him with dual sensations, Roderich pressing his growing erection into Antonio's hip and giving a shaky rut as his beauty mark is played with.)

Spain: (Presses back, making sure to stimulate the growing need before pushing his hips back down, nipping gently before catching Roderich's mouth to muffle the other's sounds. His hands slip below the lingerie, gradually pulling it down as he kisses the other.)

Austria: (Helps to kick off the robe and underwear, though Antonio keeps the rhinestone skirt and bra on him, for now at least. He narrows his eyes at his hips being held down, trying to press up against his husband.)

Spain: (Gives him a look back, not letting the other lift his hips. He does, however, give the other a bit of the contact he desires, teasing under the skirt with a hand.)

Austria: (Moans, arching into the hand, giving Antonio a pleading look for more.)

Spain: (Looks down at the other, barely teasing him, really, and gives a small smirk, removing his hand altogether. Instead, he removes his clothes from top to bottom before returning, slipping his hand below that rhinestone skirt once again and going to the other's rear, teasing the ring of muscle between his soft, rounded cheeks and dipping in a bit.)

Austria: (Watches the show appreciatively, though he would love it if Antonio came bac-oh good. But, he bites his lip as he shifts off of Antonio's fingers reluctantly and gets up on his knees, turning around and bracing himself on his elbows, resting his head on his forearms and blushing as he presents his ass to Antonio, doggy style.)

Spain: (Shifts closer, running his hands over the other's ass with open palms to pull the other's ass against him. He pulls the cheeks apart, returning to stretching the other a bit before lining up and, rather mercilessly, thrusting into the angel, pulling him back onto him at the same time as he starts off.)

Austria: (Keens, arching his back and crying out as Antonio starts off roughly, doing his best to stay upright.)

Spain: (Holds the other up, doing his best to make it feel good for the both of them, and make him look good to those watching. He keeps one hand on the other's hip, the other stroking up Roderich's back/side in a comforting and loving fashion.)

Austria: (Shudders as he cums, peeking at Antonio over his shoulder.)

Spain: (Cums as well, meeting the other's eyes. He leans down, kissing the other's back.)   _ %Is there anything in particular you desire, mi concubina? _

Austria: (Blushes.)   _ %Do you know the f-frog position? T-tie me up in it, please _ .

Spain:  _ %As you wish~ _ .  (Pulls out, reaching over to their nightstand to grab some silk rope and return to tie the other up in the position he desired.)

Austria: (Leans back, looking up at Antonio from his vulnerable position, completely spread for- for all to see. He forgot about the observers, and he can't help but shift uncomfortably. He can only hope Antonio will help him forget again.)

Spain: (As the other shifts uncomfortably, he comes closer, stroking his hands along the other's thighs and keeping eye contact with him.)  %Forget them. It's just us, remember. (He settles closer between the other's legs and strokes down his torso back to his inner thighs, teasing the other's flesh to keep Roderich's attention on him.)

Austria: (Stifles his moan as precum drips from his cock and cum from his hole, quivering excitedly under Antonio's touch, stretching his legs apart even wider and baring his throat for him.)

Spain: (Pulls him closer, slipping back inside the other as he leans down to nibble the other's neck, starting off more gently than the first time.)

Austria: (Unable to move, Roderich gasps as Antonio thrusts inside of him, moaning at the mouth on his throat, wings bound down to his back. Leaning forward, he's able to catch Antonio in a deep kiss, exploring the other's mouth before Antonio plunders his own.)

Spain: (Essentially dominates the kiss, keeping him close as he thrusts semi-searchingly for the other's prostate.)

Austria: (Moaning, he cries out into Antonio's mouth when the Spaniard skims that bundle of nerves, trying to grind onto Antonio's cock, but can't.)

Spain: (Thrusts more firmly and deeply for those nerves, nipping the other's lips lightly as he continues.)

Austria: (He screams as he cums, arching off the bed as Antonio holds onto his hips, finishing off in him a few minutes later. They go for a few more rounds before they're both spent, Roderich panting as he lies there, still bound.)

Spain: (Pants a few moments before pulling out and untying the other, rubbing life back into each limb and gently stretching them out gently so the joints don't feel weird or painful. When he's done, he leans down to kiss his little wife before getting up and going to the screen, glaring behind it at the people watching.)  Leave. (As they do, he gets some cloths and returns, cleaning themselves and the sheets up a bit before crawling into bed. He pulls Roderich close, murmuring the gradual release for the spell.)  _ %You did well, mi amor. You did very well. Are you alright? Would you like anything? _

Austria:  _ %Water, bitte . . . and . . and . .   _ (Weakly holds onto Antonio, clinging closely. Quietly.)   _ %Please stay with me _ .

Spain: (Brushes through his hair, holding him tightly, but not too tightly.)  _  %I wouldn't dream of leaving, querido _ .  (He calls a servant to bring water via the bangle, Lovino coming in with the water and helping the angel drink. He pets through Roderich's hair, murmuring to Lovino.)  Gracias, cariño.

Romano: (Smiles gently at them, continuing to help Roderich drink what he can.)  Prego. I'm here to help, si?

Austria: (Nods tiredly, the angel gently pushing the drink away when he's done, then just crashing and falling asleep.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, kissing his face and neck softly. Murmurs.)  Sleep well, mi esposa . . .

Romano: (Quickly changes for bed and snuggles in on Roderich's other side, purring lovingly. Softly.)  Everything went well today?

Spain: (Nods, smiling.)  Si. It was a beautiful wedding and everything was perfect.

Romano: (Smiles.)  Bene. I'm glad you're happy, Tonio. Go to sleep, now. It's been a long day.  (Nuzzles into Roderich's neck, blanketing the three of them with a wing.)

Spain: (Smiles at Lovino for another couple of moments, murmuring lovingly.)  Buenos noches, Lovino. --  _ *Soon it will be you walking up that aisle. And that day, I will make you my wife and queen _ .  (Purrs, snuggling in and dozing off.)


	21. Episode 113: Big Things Are Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this as the rest of you. Holy FUCK.
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> July 31, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *When the next morning comes, Antonio and Lovino are in a full-blown rut, and Roderich isn't much better off, having gone into heat.

Austria: (Panting, Roderich wakes up to Antonio already starting to slide in and out of Roderich's hole.)

Spain: (Nibbles across Roderich's throat and shoulder, marking him possessively.)

Romano: (Marks up Roderich's shoulder and the back of his neck as he starts maneuvering himself, trying to get into Roderich's hole too.)

Austria: (Shifts up, trying to get out from under them, it being too  _ hot _ .)

Spain: (Sensing why the other moves, he draws the heat from the other and makes himself cooler, nuzzling Roderich's neck.)   _ Better? _

Austria: (Mewls, arching into Antonio, starting to reciprocate by riding Antonio.)

Spain: (Purrs, nipping along Roderich's collar and shoulder, trying to find the perfect spot.)

Romano: (Taking the opportunity, he also slips in, holding Roderich close as the two demons share the angel's hole, purring lovingly (and a little possessively).)

Austria: (Gasps, crying out at the delicious stretch, the angel flapping out his wings before lunging forward and biting into Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (At the sting, he pulls Roderich close, his fangs sinking into the angel's right shoulder on instinct, a soft spot where  _ everyone  _ could see that Roderich was  _ his  _ mate, letting his teeth mark the other permanently.)

Romano: (Lightly growls as the two mark one another, seeking out  _ his  _ spot and sinking in his own fangs, thrusting into Roderich as he does.)

Austria: (Roderich screams, bucking under the demons as their teeth sink deep into his shoulders, his own also digging deeper into Antonio's flesh, the angel pulling away with a bloody mouth.)

Spain: (Gently lathers his tongue over the bite, cleaning up the blood a bit as it starts to heal.)

Romano: (Does as well, purring as rubs his cheek against the angel's shoulder.)

Spain: (Softly.)  You okay, querido?

Austria: (Nods, panting.)  Need to give . . Lovino my . . Mordetis.

Romano: (The two demons help Roderich turn so Lovino's at his front, the demon purring as he bares his neck and shoulders, letting the angel mark him where he will. In a sultry tone.)  _  Mark me, tesoro . . .  _

Austria: (Moaning at the sultry tone, Roderich does just that, sinking his teeth into Lovino's left shoulder.)

Romano: (Hisses at the  _ wonderful  _ pain, arching into it with a low growl.)

*They have ALL been waiting for this, this official moment, for forever.

* * *

 

 

*On the third day of the rut, Roderich is laying on his back and panting, the three just having gotten done with their umpteenth-round of sex already.

Austria: A-ah!  (Gasping, Roderich arches as he feels something build up from within his chest, light rising up from his chest like a flower.)  Tonio,  _ Tonio~! _

Spain: (Blinks at the light rising up from the other, lightly panting from their sex.)  Querido? 

Austria: I-  (He winces a little.)  My cor anima- it’s opening. My Grace, my soul-  (Rolling on top of Antonio, the angel presses their chests together, Antonio’s aestu rising up to meet Roderich’s light.)  L-Lovi!

Romano: (Comes close, kissing Roderich’s neck.)  Si, I’m right here, amore. 

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, wincing at the peculiar feeling in his chest. (Though, he does feel more comfortable, the closer Roderich is.))  

Austria: Liebling, touch your aestu to me, it- it increases the likelihood of-  (Gasps as a strong wave of Antonio’s aestu passes through him, it feeling extremely pleasurable to the angel. Groaning, he tries to press down onto Antonio’s dick.)  -pregnancy!

Spain: (Groans, his hips jerking up to press back against Roderich’s ass.)

Romano: (Getting the message, he comes equally close and reaches out with his aestu, sharing with the angel, wanting  _ children _ with his favorite beings in all the realms. He gasps at the odd sensation, nibbling Roderich’s mordetis as he’s drawn closer and closer to the angel.) 

Austria: (Crying out, Roderich finally sinks down onto- Lovino? Well, that’s surprising. Regardless, Roderich rides the Italian demon thoroughly as their essences mix together.)

Romano: (Moans as he meets every movement the other makes, pounding into the angel.)

Spain: (Groans, eventually sliding into Roderich’s hole as well, both demons making the angel  _ theirs _ and  _ theirs alone. _ )

Austria: (Cumming, the angel’s cor anima recedes back into his chest. Panting, Roderich slumps against his demons heavily, glad to be with them. Forever happy to be  _ married  _ to them.)

* * *

 

 

*They bang for the rest of the week. It's about four days after the end of the rut, and Roderich is enjoying some peace and quiet in his crystal room while Lovino starts some small preparations for his own wedding- not that Antonio has strictly asked him yet.

Spain: (Comes and visits Roderich in the crystal room, sliding up behind the angel. Softly.)  How are you?

Austria: I'm well, I'm just enjoying some quiet time.

Spain: I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.  (Softly lays a kiss over his bite, holding Roderich close.)

Austria: (Smiles at him.)  No, it's fine. But I think you should ask Lovino to marry you soon.

Spain: (Clears his throat.)  I actually came to talk to you about that.

Austria: Really?

Spain: Si.  (Gently.) I'm going to ask Lovino to be my queen.

Austria: That's wonderful, Antonio.  (Roderich plays with the chain connecting the ring on his hand to the bracelet, this single piece of jewelry representing his position. He wonders what Lovino will have to wear, as queen.)

Spain: Si . . . I just . . I don't know how to ask him.  (Explains.) I know he wants it to be special- he always has -but I just don't know how to make it perfect. Do you have any suggestions?

Austria: (Hums.)  Why don't the two of you go out? Like to one of his favorite restaurants in Hell or on Earth?

Spain: For a date?  (Hums, thinking.) That's not a bad idea . . . Gracias.

Austria: De nada. Would you like help planning anything else?

Spain: (Kisses up Roderich's neck.)  No, this is perfect. Te quiero. Muchos gracias.

Austria: (Hums, basking in the love.)  You're welcome. I would ask if you wanted me to come with, but I've been feeling nauseous the past few days.

Spain: (Blinks, smiling the tiniest bit. He hands go down, holding him around him middle.)  Nauseous? Is there any way I can help?

Austria: Holding me works perfectly fine.

Spain: Bueno.  (Kisses Roderich's neck and shoulder lovingly.)  Do you think . . you might be nauseous because of a  _ hijo? _  [child]

Austria: It is . . extremely possible.

Spain: (Grins, purring as he nuzzles Roderich.)  I'm so excited to find out.

Austria: (Amused.)  I know you are, and so is Lovino.

Spain: We are~. It's so wonderful that we might have a little one coming!

Austria: And the fact that you two will be getting married soon, if you ever ask him.

Spain: Eh, lo siento, lo siento! I'm asking him later this week . . or next week, at the very latest. I just . .  (Softly.) . . I want it to be perfect.

Austria: (Roderich just laughs at that, leaning back into Antonio.)

Spain: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head, already making plans and mental lists, thinking and thinking and thinking. Murmurs quietly.)  I hope he says yes.

Austria: He will. The only way he won't is if you're offensive and/or monumentally screw it up.

Spain: (Laughs.)  Way to make me feel better. Aren't I known for screwing up?

Austria: Not monumentally.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  That's comforting.

Austria: (Sighs, cuddling the demon.)  Have faith. All will be well.

Spain: (Holds him close, purring.)  I hope so. . .

Austria: . . What are you planning on giving Lovino for a wedding present?

Spain: . . I don't really know. I have a few ideas, but nothing for certain. There are a couple of pieces of jewelry, for sure. One was my mother's and the other . . was my sister's. I don't think Lovino knows about it.

Austria: I'm just worried what your advisors and court will do with your- let us be honest -blatant favoritism of me, and if you do not give Lovino at least the same amount of attention.

Spain: Mi amor, I know. I plan to make sure everything is equal or leaning towards him. Because, honestly, he will be the South's Queen for many years, if he accepts. He is so,  _ very  _ important to me, my reign, and the kingdom as a whole. I'm more worried what they'll say if Lovino doesn't have children right away, and I don't think he'll want to for a while.

Austria: Jo . . .  (His mouth draws into a worried line.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck.)  As long as our child has all of our genetics, I do not think it will matter too much. They are still royal children.

Austria: (Nods, curling up in Antonio's lap.)  . . Thank you for building this for me. I can't wait to bring our children here to see it.

Spain: (Purrs.)  De nada, mi amor. I'm just glad you love it so much.

Austria: (Hums happily, looking up at the colored glass and the light shining through it and reflecting through the room.)  . . . I should probably get up soon and see Mark.

Spain: (Gently.)  When you get up, I'll walk you there. I have some other errands to run today.

Austria: (Nods, resting for another twenty minutes before getting up, Antonio helping him stand. The two quietly make it down Mark's office, Antonio knocking on the door. Roderich smiles at his doctor.)  Hello Mark.

Mark: (Grins happily.)  Hello! Come in, lady Roderich, and sit.  (When the other has sat down and Antonio has departed.)  How may I be of service?

Austria: I would like your assistance in a check up. I believe I may be with child.

Mark: (Eyes widen, smiling.)  Really? That's wonderful, my lady! I'll help you with that right away.  (Proceeds to give the angel a check up.)

* * *

 

 

*Meanwhile, with Antonio . . .

Spain: (Goes to the kitchen, looking for Feliciano.)  Feli?

Italy: (Looks up from the dough he was kneading.)  Si?

Spain: (Kindly.)  Are you too busy to talk for a few minutes?

Italy: No.  (Wipes his hands off on his apron, looking up at Antonio.)  Do you want to go somewhere private?

Spain: Si, por favor.  (Smiles gently.)

Italy: Alright~!  (Trot along behind Antonio.)

Spain: (Leads him out to a empty room not too far away, shutting the door behind him.)  So, Lovino cannot know we spoke, especially about this, alright? I want it to be a surprise.

Italy: Okay~!

Spain: What are Lovi's favorite places?  (As an afterthought.) And favorite restaurants? I'm planning something very special and I want it to be perfect for him.

Italy: He likes this place on Earth called 'Cucina d'Amore', I think.

Spain: Si? A restaurant, I assume?

Italy: Si~.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno. Any . . just, places he enjoys being?

Italy: He likes museums, art galleries, wineries, farms, things like that~!

Spain: (Listens, making an amazing plan in his head. He nods.)  Gracias, Feli. I appreciate this so much. I think I have a good plan of what to do with him.  (Grins.)

Italy: Yay~!  (He then turns serious, jabbing Antonio in the chest with a finger.)   _ You hurt mio fratello and I'll rip your tail off, capiche?   _ (Feliciano then beams, skipping back to the kitchen.)

Spain: (Grabs Feli before he can leave, smiling at him kindly, unfazed.)  Your brother will always be safe with me, I promise, Feliciano.

Italy: (Innocently.)  You mean like he was last time?

Spain: (Gently.)  Feli. I'm going to ask him to marry me and be my queen. I want him to be safe and happy. And I understand if you're still angry with me about the past. You're not the only one who is. Por favor; Allow me to marry your brother.

Italy: (Hums.)  You have my agreement to the marriage. I had better be the one to walk mio fratello down the aisle, though.

Spain: (Nods.)  You will. I couldn't think of anyone better to.

Italy: (Beams.)  Veeee~. See you later, uncle Toni!

Spain: (Smiles gently.)  Nos vemos, Feliciano. (As the other leaves, he sighs, not surprised to see that Feliciano is still wary of him, deep down.)   _ *Probably never forgave me for what I did to the two of them _ .  (With his gathered knowledge for his date with Lovino, he goes off to his study to plan, determined for perfection.)

* * *

 

 

*Back with Roderich, and the two are sitting and waiting for the results.

Mark: (Gently, smiling.)  I take it both of his majesties are excited?

Austria: Very much so.  (Roderich strokes a hand over his stomach, thinking about what could possibly be a little one inside of him.)

Mark: You seem excited too, if I may say, my lady.  (Chuckles at the sight of the other pondering.) Nervous?

Austria: A little. I'm still worried that I won't be able to give the child the nourishment it needs.

Mark: (Discreetly pulls out a notepad.)  Like what? Perhaps I could help?

Austria: Sunlight, starlight, even moonlight . . . just  _ light _ . Besides that, I don't know what exactly a pregnant demon needs to eat . . I'm assuming blood and meat on the rarer side?

Mark: (Nods.)  As well as general vitamins and nutrients that demons need. Some of those would certainly kill you if I gave you supplements, so I believe focusing on your own health will be sufficient. I would also suggest talking to his majesty about getting you out into well-lit places outdoors at  _ least  _ once a week to promote the angelic health of your child.  (Muses.) The menagerie might work well, but I'm not sure if it would be sufficient . . .

Austria: (Nods.)  I'll also take bottled light, if that's the easiest way I can get it.

Mark: (Nods.)  Si, si. That would certainly help . . .

Austria: (Shifts, looking up when the scanner 'dings' when it's done.)

Mark: (Gets up, going to the piece of technology, reading over the results. He smiles, looking to Roderich.)  Congratulations.

Austria: (Squeaks.)

Mark: (Chuckles, nodding.)  You are with child. Would you like me to call for either of his majesties . . ?

Austria: (Absently nods, blanking out and going on autopilot since his mind is entirely occupied with: WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY.)

Mark: (Sends for them both, sitting with Roderich until they come.)

Spain: (Worried, since the message was basically only like "Hey, could you come down to my office for a minute?", he rushes there, slipping in just as Lovino arrives. Eyebrows furrowed.)  Is everything alright?

Romano: (Looks to Roderich, equally worried.)  Amore . . ?

Mark: (Murmurs to Roderich.)  Would you like to tell them, or shall I?

Austria: (Nods again absently, that same blaring sentence going through his mind.)

Mark: (Gently to the two demons.)  You wife is with child. Congratulations.

Spain: (Blinks, a grin spreading across his lips. He pads up to Roderich and kneels in front of his wife, grateful that the doctor slid away. He takes the angel's hands and comes close, tenderly kissing Roderich's abdomen, hands, wrists, arms- everything he can reach -smiling up at the other. Adoringly.)  We're going to have a baby, mi amor. . .

Romano: (Smiles happily, his hands rubbing Roderich's upper arms. (He understands the other's shock, even though they were all expecting it on some level.) He kisses Roderich's neck lovingly.)  Our family is getting bigger~.

Austria: (Blinks at them both before slowly smiling.)  Our baby. Our baby is growing inside of me and it will be  _ ours _ .

Spain: (Smiles happily.)   _ Si _ .  (Nuzzles Roderich's abdomen.)   _ Our  _ baby . . .

Austria: (Purrs at Antonio's actions, the submissive side of him approving of the worshipful, protective actions of their dominant.)

Romano: (Smiles at him, stroking lovingly through Roderich's hair.)  Our first child. This is a wonderful day, tesoro.

Spain: (Stops, blinking as the shock sets in. He looks up at the two, just . . shocked.)  . . . I'm going to be a father.

Austria: (Replies.)  I'm going to be a mother.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  We're going to be parents. For the first time, we will have children.

Austria: (Blushes, looking at them both.)  I'm going to be having your children.

Spain: (Murmurs endearingly.)  That you will be. And I've never been so happy in my life, mi amor.

Romano: (Kisses the angel happily, purring up a storm.)

Mark: (Musingly, looking over the results.)  I wonder if it will really just be one . . .

Austria: (Chokes.)

Mark: (Is appalled when he realizes he said that aloud, having know it would be a bad idea with Roderich in such a shocked state.)  B-but nothing is for sure!

Austria: (Grasps Lovino's hand tightly.)  I need to lie down.

Romano: (Nods, squeezing Roderich's hand a bit.)  Would you like one of us to carry you upstairs or would you prefer a cot here?

Austria: I want our bed, please.

Spain: (Nods, standing before scooping up Roderich. He nods to Mark, smiling.)  Gracias. Have a good day, señor! (Leaves with Roderich in his arms and Lovino at their side, quickly taking the angel back to their room. There, he lays their wife down, kissing his face.)  Would you like anything?

Austria: (Blinks up at Antonio.)  . . . A bottle of sunlight?

Spain: (Nods, immediately sending for a couple bottles of sunlight.)  It's coming, don't worry. Anything else? Food, water?

Austria: I'm fine, that's all I really wanted.

Romano: (Sits at Roderich's side.)  We're here if you need anything else, alright? At the worst, jittery dad over there will go get it personally.  (Stage-whispers.) Maybe it'll calm him down a bit.

Spain: (Pouts.)  I'm just a little excited and nervous. . .

Austria: (Roderich silently chuckles, his shoulders shaking with the movement.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek lovingly, glad he's getting the other's mind off everything for a while.)

Spain: (Smiles as the bottled sunlight is brought in, handing one of the containers to Roderich while setting the other to the side.)  Is this alright, mi amor?

Austria: (Inspecting it, Roderich carefully opens it so the light can waft over him and so that the angel can breathe it in.)  It's perfect, thank you.

Spain: De nada.  (Holds Roderich's free hand, purring as the other takes in his sunlight-therapy.)

Austria: (Halfway done with the bottle, Roderich caps it for now.)  Thank you, Antonio.

Spain: (Kisses him lovingly, smiling at him adoringly.)  De nada, mi esposa.

Romano: (Chuckles, coming closer and holding Roderich sweetly, petting gently through his hair.)

Austria: (Signs into Antonio's hand.)   _ ^You better ask Lovino out on a date soon _ .

Spain: (Smiles, entwining their fingers as a way to say,  _ I know _ .)

Romano: (Purrs happily, wrapping his wings around the three of them. Softly.)  I'm so excited to be a papa . . .

Austria: You'll be a marvelous one, I'm sure.

Romano: And you'll be a perfect mama.  (Smiles at him.)

Austria: (Roderich smiles at that, cuddling into them both as his hands go down to caress his stomach.)   . . I'm not sure I can imagine this growing, swelling round and heavy with child . . or children.

Spain: (Chuckles, murmuring.)  I've actually thought about it a lot. You, beautiful and glowing, round and heavy with child.  (Looks at Roderich adoringly.) I think it will be the most perfect thing in the universe, to see you like that. I really do.

Romano: (Stifles a laugh.)  You've thought so much about children, Tonio, I'm not surprised that you've thought about us pregnant.

Spain: (Blushes, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckles.)  What can I say? It's a beautiful image to me.

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, amused.)

Romano: (Snuggles with them happily, purring, absolutely content.)

Spain: (Nuzzles into Roderich's sweet-smelling locks, petting through Lovino's hair as well, just focusing on his beautiful mates, wanting them to be happy.)

Austria: (Gets up, ordering crackers.)

Romano: (Watches Roderich, making sure he's okay. (He doesn't even realize how protective he already is of his pregnant wife.))

Spain: (Gently, to Lovino.)  Cariño? Are there any days this week that you're not busy?

Romano: (Absently.)  The day after tomorrow.  (Looks at him.) Why?

Spain: Because I want to spend the day with you, mi amor. Just you and I for something a little different.  (Smiles.) Will you allow me the pleasure?

Romano: (Meets his eyes, blinking a moment, before smiling lovingly.)  Si. The day after tomorrow.

Austria: (Turns around towards them, coming back with his bag of crackers.)  You two are going out? That's an absolutely lovely idea.

Romano: (Nods.)  I agree. (Smiles at Antonio.)  I think we're well overdue for a day out, just the two of us.

Spain: (Leans in, kissing him lovingly.)  Lo siento. We should have gone out a long time before now.

Romano: Si, we should have.  (Chuckles, leaning up against him.)  I understand why we didn't, though. It's been a crazy couple of years.

Austria:  _ *The understatement of the century _ .  (Roderich cuddles in on Antonio's other side, forcing him and Lovino closer together.)  Scoot over, Anton.

Spain: (Moves over, pulling Lovino more into his arms.)  Better?

Romano: (Cuddles into Antonio, kissing his collarbone before settling, comfortable.)

Austria: (Smugly eats his crackers.)

Spain: (Pets through Lovino's hair, kissing his face sweetly.)

Romano: (Purrs. After a few moments, he looks up at the demon with a gentle smile as he murmurs.)  Ti amo.

Spain: (Smiles happily, kissing him passionately and lovingly.)

Romano: (Returns it, his tail curling around Antonio's leg in an instinctive way to pull his lover closer, slipping under him slightly as he postures submissively to the dom.)

Spain: (When they pull away, he just looks at the young demon lovingly.)

Romano: (Meets the gaze, murmuring.)  . . Tonio? We're going to get married soon . . si?

Spain: (Smiles softly.)  . . Si. Soon.

Romano: (Smiles back, snuggling into the demon.)  Bene.

Spain: (Purrs, holding him close.)   _ *If only you knew just how soon . . . _

Austria: (Subtly rolls his eyes at them. Are he and Antonio this bad?)

Romano: (Gently reaches over, his hand resting on Roderich's abdomen, smiling with muted excitement. _ He's going to be a father _ . . .)

Austria: (Blushes, looking away while nibbling on his cracker.)

Spain: (Smiles as well, holding his mates close as he purrs, absolutely adoring of his lovers.)

Romano: (Holds onto them both to some degree, relaxing with them.)

Austria: . . .  (Just kind of ignores them, binging on crackers.)

Romano: (Dozes off like that, as always, rather overworked from the madness in the kitchen.)

Spain: (Just strokes through Lovino's hair as he sleeps, nuzzling Roderich's shoulder, giving him a bit of love as well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET. 
> 
> Thoughts on this new reveal?? Are you excited??


	22. Episode 114: The Italian Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPAMANO.  
> I've been looking forward to this chapter for AGES OMG. Please enjoy. 
> 
> (Also, it's Zelda's birthday today~!)
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> Aug 2, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *Two days later, and the demons are getting ready for their date.

Romano: (Frets over himself in the mirror, adjusting and re-adjusting his clothes.)

Spain: (Quietly comes in, slipping behind Lovino to kiss his, purring.)  You look gorgeous, mi amor.

Romano: Grazie. How's Roderich doing today?

Spain: Good. He doesn't feel overly nauseous today, which is better.  (Smiles fondly at Lovino in the mirror.)

Romano: That's good to hear. I'm hoping this pregnancy won't be too hard on him.

Spain: (Nods.)  Me too. But we'll be here to help through everything, si? We'll try to help as much as possible.

Romano: Obviously, fluff-muffin.

Spain: (Blinks, murmuring sweetly.)  Did you just call me fluff-muffin~?

Romano: Yes, yes I did.

Spain: (Forces himself to contain his squeals of joy, squeezing the young demon happily.)  You're so cute~!!

Romano: (Chokes.)  Toni,  _ Toni- I- can't- breathe! _

Spain: (Yelps, letting Lovino go worriedly.)  Lo siento, lo siento. Are you alright?

Romano: (Inhales.)  Si, I'm alright. Before we go though, I want to check in on Roderich, since I haven't seen him since this morning.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, si. Come- Let's go find him.

*They follow the tracer to the menagerie, the angel dancing barefoot on the grass to his own music.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=215obbUx3BU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=215obbUx3BU)

Spain: (Smiles fondly at their wife, coming over with Lovino happily.)

Austria: (Stops when his demons come over.)  Are you two leaving to go on your date now?

Spain: Pretty soon. We wanted to check on you, first.

Austria: (Smiles at them.)  Thank you, now go. I'll be fine, Daisy is watching over me.  (Points to the demoness not too far away, his lady-in-waiting sitting on the grass.)

Daisy: (Gently waves at them, relaxed, but ready for anything.)

Romano: (Nods.)  Bene, I'm glad you'll be alright.

Austria: (Roderich kisses them both, but ushers them out the door, wanting to dance alone in his menagerie, and for them to finally go on their date.)

Spain: (Chuckles, holding Lovino's hand. He smiles at the other after they've been kicked out.)  Shall we, mi amor?

Romano: Si, let's go to wherever you're taking me.

Spain: (Nods, opening up a Hellsgate, the two of them disguising their nature before going through. He leads Lovino down a street towards a large, beautifully-designed building, smiling happily.)  Are you excited to see what I have planned?

Romano: Si, I'm curious what you and Roderich plotted for me.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  No Roderich. Just me.  (Smiles at him sweetly.)  He only encouraged it.

Romano: (Skeptically.)  He didn't help you think of what to do at all?

Spain: (Carefully.)  He suggested that we go on a date . . . Maybe hinted at something we could do . . . But nothing direct.

Romano: (Gives Antonio a look of "bitch, please", but he chuckles, smiling when they approach the restaurant.)  You took me to one of my favorite places on Earth. Grazie, Tonio, grazie.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino sweetly, purring quietly.)  De nada, cariño. I'm glad this makes you happy.

Romano: (Purrs.)  Do we have a reservation?

Spain: (Smirks.)  Of course we have a reservation. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed or have to wait if there were no tables.

Romano: (Kisses Antonio, pinching the Spaniard's ass as they go in.)

Spain: (Lightly pinches Lovino's middle, catching a little bit of softness tucked in there. He smiles when they approach the hostess.)  Hola! We have a reservation. Table for two under Antonio Carriedo.

Hostess: (Nods, smiling kindly.)  Yes, of course, Mr. Carriedo. (Grabs a couple of menus before gesturing for them to follow.)  Right this way.

Spain: Gracias.  (Follows the woman to the spot he specified- a table tucked away that has a beautiful window-view of the city and a warm view of the rest of the restaurant. When the woman is gone, he smiles at Lovino, just happy to watch the other's reactions.)

Romano: (Everything about Lovino relaxes, the young demon unconsciously smiling at the quiet ambience of the restaurant. The pristine white tablecloths and the gentle clinking of silverware as well as the murmur of intimate and joyful conversation pervades throughout the building. Lovino takes his seat and puts the napkin over his lap, beaming at the nightlife outside their window, the people and cars below, with a bay not to far away from the street.)

Spain: (Just sits, content to look around and subtly watch Lovino, in all his beauty. After a while, he reaches across the table, palm up, and smiles at the demon.)  It's beautiful tonight.

Romano: (Takes the hand.)  Si, it's very clear out and beautiful with the sun setting. I think I want to paint it when we go home.

Spain: (Nods.)  I hope you do. I know you'll make it perfect.

Romano: (Blushes.)  Of course I will. (Mutters.)  Freaking fluff-muffin.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's hand and wrist lovingly, chuckling.)  You know I am.

Romano: (Blushes a deeper red, pulling away to drink the wine the server brought while they were conversing, Antonio having pre-ordered it.)  Red Chardonnay. I approve.

Spain: (Smiles, drinking his own wine.)  I knew you'd like it.

Romano: (Smirks, sipping it.)  What are you going to order for food?

Spain: I hear their lasagna is to die for, so I was going to go with that.  (Chuckles.)

Romano: I think I will too.  (Considers it.) Maybe we should order a pan and bring some back to Roderich?

Spain: We could.  (Musingly.) Should have brought a bag, since there's still more we're doing after this. . .  (Smirks.)

Romano: They should have plastic bags to carry our boxes in.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  True.

Romano: (Shifts, making a face.)  It's fuckin' weird not having a tail or wings.

Spain: (Nods.)  I definitely agree with that . . . We'll have them back soon enough, I promise.

Romano: (Hums, smiling charmingly up at the waitress when she comes back.)  Hello. We'll have two slices of lasagna and we'll take a pan to go.

Waitress: (Smiles pleasantly, sending him a wink.)  You got it, dear. (Writes it down, sweeping off to get their orders ready.)

Spain: Gracias!  (Smiles happily at Lovino, just glad to be with him.)

Romano: (Leans over, pulling Antonio in for a quick kiss by the tie.)

Spain: (Smirks, holding Lovino close to kiss him a little more than just the quick kiss.)

Romano: (Kisses back, probably longer than what's appropriate in public.)

Spain: (Strokes down Lovino's face, purring at his beautiful lover. He looks the demon in the eyes, smiling lovingly.)

Romano: Ti amo.

Spain: Te quiero.  (Pulls him in, kissing him again.)

Romano: (Reluctantly pulls back when their food finally comes.)  Grazie~.

Waitress: (Blushes, giving the two their lasagna.)  No problem~. You let me know when you want me to bring out that pan. They're keeping it nice and fresh for you two in the kitchen.  (Smiles.) Is there anything else I can get you?

Romano: (Glances at Antonio questioningly.)

Spain: (Shakes his head, smiling at her.)  I think we'll be good. Gracias, se ñ orita.

Waitress: (Nods, smiling happily.)  Enjoy your meal, then~. (Departs.)

Romano: (Begins eating, savoring it.)

Spain: (Eats as well, enjoying the amazing flavors of the lasagna.)

Romano: . . I'm glad your appetite is finally back up. You had me really worried, Tonio.

Spain: (Blinks, before gently smiling.)  Lo siento. I never meant to worry you as much as I did. Forgive me?

Romano: (Tenderly.)  Of course I do, bastardo.

Spain: (Gently, after a moment.)  Lovi?

Romano: Si?

Spain: (Meets his eyes.)  Gracias. For taking care of me . . and keeping me together, when Roderich was gone. I . . I don't know if I could've done that without you.

Romano: It was the least I can do. You've always tried to be there for me and even when I broke up with you, you let me stay when I had nowhere else to go.

Spain: (Shakes his head.)  That was the simultaneously the kindest and most selfish thing I've done, Lovi. I couldn't let you go.

Romano: (Smirks.)  Shh, don't ruin it.

Spain: (Blinks at him before softly smiling, murmuring.)  Te quiero.

Romano: (Smirks as he chuckles, eating more of the food.)

Spain: (Smiles, eating more as well, enjoying the wine and the lasagna, happy.)

Romano: (When they finish their lasagna, he looks up at Antonio.)  Are we getting dessert here, or do you have somewhere else in mind?

Spain: Somewhere else.  (Smirks.) One of my many surprises.

Romano: (Raises an eyebrow, leaning in.)  Oh really?

Spain: (Leans in, grinning.)  Si.

Romano: (Flicks Antonio's nose with his finger, leaning back.)

Spain: (Chuckles, his nose wrinkling a bit as he leans back.)  You about ready?

Romano: Si, let's go.

Spain: (Nods, getting up and offering a hand to Lovino so the two can go to the front. There, he pays for their meal and collects the bag with the whole pan of lasagna, thanking the wonderful workers before leaving, his hand in Lovino's.)  Ready for your second surprise?

Romano: Si, you have me very excited for it.

Spain: Bueno~. I'm glad I have you excited for it.  (Chuckles, kissing Lovino's cheek.) Ready for the jump to our next location?

Romano: (Smiles, eager to see what Antonio has planned next.)  Let's go.

Spain: (Looks around, glad barely anyone's around, and slips into an alley, jumping through a hellsgate to a dusky-location, a towering building before them. Before Lovino can read the sign, he pulls the demon inside and starts up a spiral staircase, large and modern paintings lining the main entrance. He grins happily, pulling the other along.)

Romano: (Slows the fuck down because he just saw some damn good art.)

Spain: (As soon as Lovino starts slowing down, he does too, silently letting the demon lead the way.)

Romano: (Wanders through, but somehow ends up in the sculpture section, wondering about if he ever wants to try this form of art.)

Spain: (Seeing the pondering look on the other's face, he kisses the other's neck, murmuring.)  What's on your mind?

Romano: I was thinking about if I should explore making sculptures more.

Spain: (Gently.)  Exploration never hurts.  (Amends.) Well, it might hurt, but there's definitely potential that you will be all the better for your exploration, mi amor.

Romano: I want to carve you and Roderich, together.  (Blushes, shoving his hands in his pockets.) I just- keep having this image of you two in my mind and I want to make it reality, yet painting it doesn't have quite the same . . tone I want.

Spain: (Gently smiles, the back of his hand stroking the other's arm. Softly.)  What about you?

Romano: (Shrugs.)  Maybe I'll make more than one. Or I’ll get Feli to help me.

Spain: (Nods.)  Maybe. Either way, I look forward to seeing your work, as always.

Romano: (Grins, checking out a replica of David.)

Spain: (Smiles happily, following. He pauses briefly at a few pieces of sculpture, enjoying the structure of each and how they interact with their surroundings. (He'll never pretend to be an art guy like Lovino, but he knows basic things about them, as well as his own aesthetic, so he's got  _ that  _ going for him.))

Romano: (After an hour, he glances at Antonio.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Onward?

Romano: Si.  (Takes Antonio's hand, letting the other lead him out.)

Spain: (Leads him out, humming as he asks.)  In the mood for a bit of dessert?

Romano: That sounds great.

Spain: (Smiles, repeating the process of skipping to another location, walking into a little Italian patisserie. Upon walking in, he's immediately hit by wafting scents of baking and sweets, purring slightly at the wonderful scent as he looks over the large selection of pastries, tarts, candies, and gelato. Murmurs.)  Anything catch your eye? We should get some things to take home too . . . (Smiles, pecking the other.)

Romano: . . One of everything? I want to bring it back to-  (Realizes his actions.) . . . Pregnancy really brings out the protectiveness in a father.

Spain: (Chuckles, nodding.)  I do agree. I think he'd like that. One of everything and some gelato for the two of us to walk with?

Romano: Si~.  (Smiles at the thought of gelato.)

Spain: (Gently squeezes the other's hand, smiling happily. When the young man behind the cases of treats addresses him, he gives the young man his order.)  Two medium raspberry gelato and one of every candy and pastry you have?

Worker: (Blinks, surprised at such an order, but he smiles anyway, nodding.)  You got it, signore. (Immediately gets to working on the gelato, handing that to the gentlemen to enjoy while he gets one of e _ very single thing _ , getting another worker to ring all of it up while he does.)

Spain: (Smiles, handing Lovino his gelato before nomming into his own.)

Romano: (Devours the raspberry gelato, an orgasmic moan leaving him.)

Spain: (Sits with him while they wait, their shoulders brushing as they enjoy their gelato. When the large amount of items are finished being packaged, he pays for them without a problem and takes a couple bags of little boxes, grinning at Lovino as he walks to the other. He murmurs.)  I think I'm going to drop this back in my study, then we'll go on to the last couple surprises, alright?

Romano: Si, a marvelous idea~.  (Is a very content demon, still enjoying his gelato.)

Spain: (Pecks his face, slipping out and transferring the treats and food to his study, having a servant put everything in the fridge so they won't melt or go bad in the heat. He then returns to Lovino, holding out a hand to the demon.)  Ready?

Romano: (Nods, having finished his gelato and thrown away the cup.)

Spain: (Walks with the other out of the patisserie, taking them to a nearby park in the quiet town, walking down the paths in the warm, summer day. Gently.)  Are you happy, mi amor?

Romano: I'm spending the evening with you, aren't I?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  It seems like a silly question, but . . have you enjoyed all this?

Romano: It has been one of the best evenings we've ever had together, with just the two of us. Does that answer your question?

Spain: (Smiles, pulling Lovino close to kiss him passionately, softly purring.)

Romano: (Kisses back, wrapping his arms around Antonio.)

Spain: (When they break away, after a few moments, he murmurs against the other's lips.)  Do you know why I brought you out here today?

Romano: To ask me lots of questions?  (Smirks.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, reaching up to gently stroke down Lovino's face, his eyes soft and loving.)  Si. And . . there's something that is very important to me that I want to ask you, mi amor.

Romano: (Waits expectantly.)

Spain: (Cups the demon's face, speaking tenderly to him.)  Lovino Vargas, you mean  _ everything  _ to me. A long time ago, I vowed to be your husband someday, but I fucked up horribly. I hurt you and saw  _ nothing  _ wrong with it. Nothing wrong with  _ me _ . But you gave me another chance. You helped me heal and become a healthy-minded person again. You strengthen me always and your love is something I will forever cherish. You bring light into my life and heart, and your wisdom and fortitude is like no other. I want to have you at my side for all eternity. To the moon, the sun, the stars, and the far reaches of forever, I love you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? . . And rule at my side as Queen of the South?

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, reeling Antonio in and holding him close.)  Fuck yes.

Spain: (Holds Lovino close, purring thunderously. He kisses up the other's neck and face, smiling giddily, absolutely happy.)  Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!!

Romano: (Laughs, holding tight to his lover.)

Spain: (Holds him tight, petting through his hair with the utmost love and care, beyond elated.)

Romano: Ti amo, Antonio.

Spain: (Murmurs against the other's lips.)  I will love you every day for the rest of my life and even beyond that, mi amor.  (Softly.) It's always been you who held my heart, even when you didn't want it. Thank you . . for giving me yours in return.

Romano: You're welcome. Now  _ kiss me _ , Tonio.

Spain: (Smirks.)  Can you say it in my language~?

Romano: (Demandingly.)   _ Besame _ .  (Lovino then takes things into his own hands, slamming their mouths together in a heated kiss.)

Spain: (Picks Lovino up, hitching the demon's legs around his waist as he returns the heated and passionate kiss deeply, growling quietly in his dominance as he conquers the other's mouth.)

Romano: (Pauses a little in surprise, but he's back into it a moment later. When they pull apart, he gazes into Antonio's eyes.)  What now?

Spain: (Murmurs, hopeful.)  I take us home and make sweet love to you?

Romano: . . . That is a ridiculously good idea. But we check on Roderich first.

Spain: Si. That sounds like a perfect idea.  (Opens them a hellsgate, happily unfurling his wings and tail, kissing Lovino once more before setting him down, the two going to find Roderich.)

Austria: (In the crystal room, the angel watches the play of lights from the setting sun.)

Spain: (Smiles from the door, letting Lovino lead the two of them in.)

Romano: (Purrs, smiling at Roderich.)  Ciao~.

Austria: Hello.  (Sitting with his back against a column, the angel paints a picture of serenity.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek sweetly, murmuring.)  Comfortable and content?

Austria: (Nods.)  I've been in here for the past hour, just enjoying the light.

Romano: (Concerned, as always.)  You've been feeling alright?

Austria: Yes, I feel perfectly fine.

Romano: Bene, bene. . .  (Kisses Roderich's cheek before smirking.)  If everything's alright, we'll be in our room. If you need  _ anything _ , don't hesitate to call, si?

Austria: (Blinks up at Lovino innocently.)  Like your cock?

Spain: (Chokes, laughing.)

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Perhaps. . . Let me get a bit first from Tonio~?

Austria: Very well.

Romano: (Smirks, kissing Roderich lovingly before getting up and grabbing Antonio, pulling the demon towards their room.)

Spain: (Scoops up the young demon, kissing up his neck with a low chuckle on their way to their room, heartily amused by Lovino and his antics.)

Romano: Hey! Put me down!  (Lovino scowls at Antonio.)

Spain: Shh, it's faster if I carry you.  (Kisses him lovingly, holding his fiancé- Lovi was going to be his wife! -close to his chest.)

Romano: (Grumping, Lovino bites Antonio's hand.)

Spain: (Yelps, pouting as he pulls away his hand, still holding Lovino close as he takes them upstairs to their room.)  _  Lovi~ _ .

Romano: (Puffs up his cheeks.)  I  _ will  _ bite the hand that feeds me.

Spain: (Lovingly kisses his neck and cheek, purring.)  Will you let  _ me  _ bite  _ you~? _

Romano: (Flushes, ducking his head down in embarrassment.)

Spain: (Lightly nips his cheek, murmuring.)  I'll leave that up to you, alright? (Opens their door easily, slipping in and laying Lovino down, kissing down his neck and chest.)

Romano: (Purrs, the demon letting his features come out to have horns, wings, and a tail once again.)

Spain: (His tail caresses the other's legs, lightly biting at the demon's neck and shoulders. He purrs as his hands travel under the other's shirt, tugging at the fabric, wanting to see his beautiful lover naked and wanton.)

Romano: (Follows along, helping to take off his clothes and Antonio's until they're both naked.)

Spain: (Kisses down the demon's form, purring as he nips Lovino's torso and abdomen, going lower and lower to tease him.)

Romano: (Gives a submissive spread of his wings.)

Spain: (Arches his wings dominantly, moving back and supporting himself over the other. He cards through Lovino's hair as he kisses him, gently catching and teasing the other's curl.)

Romano: (Cums embarrassingly quickly, whimpering in mortification.)

Spain: (Gently stops, just kissing the demon's face lovingly as he purrs softly, murmuring.)  Putty in my hands, aren't you?

Romano: (Whines, kissing Antonio needily.)

Spain: (Returns the kisses fervently and passionately as he leans over, fumblingly grabbing for the lube. When he's retrieves it, he only takes one hand to uncap it and squeeze it onto his fingers, the other hand carding lovingly through the demon's hair. With his lubed-up fingers, he reaches down and gently starts stretching the other out, continuing to kiss him with fervor.)

Romano: (Groans, shifting back onto the fingers and spreading his legs far apart.)

Spain: (Adds a finger, shifting deeper and curling, searching for the place that would have the demon seeing stars and crying out in pleasure.)

Romano: (Moans, the demon tilting his head back submissively.)

Spain: (Gently bites along Lovino's throat, marking him up as his. It isn't long before the demon is ready and stretched out, Antonio carefully removing his fingers before lubing himself and getting aligned, kissing Lovino with great love as he pushes in.)

Romano: (Gasping, Lovino sinks onto Antonio's heat, holding the demon close.)

Spain: (Settles deeply in the demon before thrusting in and out of his lover, slowly building up his pace. He moans lowly in the other's ear, softly kissing the outer shell.)   _ Lovi  _ . . .

Romano: (Breathes out.)   _ Tonio  _ . . .

Spain: (Hearing the lilt of the other's voice, he groans, shifting his hips and perfectly meeting Lovino's prostate, hitting it directly and firmly.)

Romano: (Moans, arching to meet each of Antonio's thrusts, his claws dragging (moderately) lightly across the demon’s back.)

Spain: (He meets the other's hips rhythmically as a hand tweaks Lovino's nipples, teasing him horribly.)

Romano: (Yells hoarsely, feeling himself harden the heat in his belly erupt as he cums mere moments later, weak to the stimulation.)

Spain: (Groaning at the tight heat contracting around him, he cums deeply into Lovino only moments later. He pants, resting with his nose in the crook of the other's neck. He purrs, kissing the unmarred skin lovingly.)

Romano: (Quietly huffs in amusement.)  Soon enough. In what, five months?

Spain: (Pouts, murmuring.)  Why so  _ long? _

Romano: Because I don't want to be run ragged like  **_Roderich_ ** was?

Spain: It won't be so soon that it's rushed like with Roderich. If we weren't going for children yet, I would've waited longer. But . . . five months to be married? That seems like so long.

Romano: It's not that long. Besides, you're probably going to invite the other kings right?

Spain: Si . . . It's going to be a great feast and party.  (Murmurs.) It's not every day a queen comes in beside one of the kings.  (Smiles at him.)

Romano: (Flatly.)  You'll be the first and only king  _ with  _ a queen.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing his face lovingly.)  And you'll be the best queen in all the realms.

Romano: (Blushes, looking away.)

Spain: (Gently pulls his gaze back, looking down at him seriously.)  I mean it, Lovi. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't believe you would be the absolute best thing for our kingdom.

Romano: (Lovino bashfully mutters.)  Shut up.

Spain: (Gently smiles, murmuring.)  Never. I love talking and thinking about how wise and smart you are, and how well you lead and manage people and places. It's beautiful.

Romano: (Huffs, crossing his arms.)  As if. I'm still young and unsure and- all that other shit.

Spain: (Gently pets through his hair, still hovering above the demon. (And still in him.))  You're young and unsure, but you have more sense than most. You have your mother's gift of understanding. Of seeing the world a little differently.

Romano: I think you put a little too much faith in me, Tonio.

Spain: I think you think too little of yourself, Lovi. Besides-  (Chuckles.) -do you really think you're going to be coronated and then thrown to the wolves concerning what to do? Your instruction will take your sense and wisdom and help you know how to put it to use in this position. And I'm always here. We're a team, si?

Romano: . . . Si, but I still better get a damn book about this. Didn't grandmother or any of my great aunts keep a diary?

Spain: I can get you some things by Mother and the others, don't worry. And-  (Hesitates a moment.) -I would also consider consulting your mother's books. She wrote often about leadership and the government of Hell. I think it could be a great aide to you.

Romano: (He's silent for a few moments before nodding.)  Si, that'd be great.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's cheek lovingly. Gently.)  Have you decided to read any of her work?

Romano: Maybe . . it's just . . it's difficult. I'm afraid it will be like hearing her voice again.

Spain: Do you not like hearing it or is it just . . too painful?

Romano: It's painful, Tonio.  (Sadly.) It makes me want her back too much.

Spain: (Nuzzles his cheek gently before pulling away and out, rolling onto his side to pull Lovino into his arms.)  I know. . . I miss her too.

Romano: (Cuddles into Antonio, the demon's legs entwining with Antonio's.)

Spain: (Thinking about her and how he failed her in the end, his chest tightens, pulling his wings around Lovino and purring comfortingly.)

Romano: (Lovino purrs back, holding Antonio close to comfort him.)

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's forehead.)  Lo siento. I didn't mean to bring up such a heavy topic.

Romano: (Grumbles.)  You're fine . . but where the fuck is Roderich??

Spain: (Checks on Roderich, murmuring teasingly as he does.)  I thought you had a tracer on him too?

Romano: I do, but why isn't he up here already? He's pregnant and sure, that demoness and Kiku are watching him, but  _ still _ . He shouldn't be so far away from our nesting grounds.

Spain: (Gently, smiling.)  He's only a couple of weeks in. You and I both know he's not going to like being cooped up here all day every day once he gets heavier, so- as long as Kiku and Daisy are around -he should be alright. . . for another couple of weeks, at least.

Romano: (Pouts, muttering.)  Still don't like it . . .

Spain: I know,  _ papa _ . . .  (Smirks.)  I'm worried about him too, don't worry. You're not crazy for feeling protective.

Romano: (Goes pink at being called 'papa', realllllly liking it.)

Spain: (Kisses that cute face, murmuring again.)  Are you excited for our baby,  _ papa? _

Romano: Fuck yes. Fuck-fuck-fuck yes.

Spain: (Nuzzles him, purring.)  Are you hoping the child is a boy or a girl? Be honest, cariño.

Romano: I admit . . I mostly want a little girl.

Spain: (Squees a little.)  Really~? Oh, that sounds adorable!!

Romano: I want to spoil her and teacher how to cook and paint and sculpt, just like my mother did for me.

Spain: (Eyes shine at the cute brightness in the demon's eyes.)  Oh, mi amor. . . You will be a great papa, I know it.

Romano: (Smiles at him, then . . . )  But honestly, why the fuck isn't Roderich here? It's getting late. It's-  (Peers at the clock.) - after midnight?!

Spain: (Frowns, getting up.)  I'll go get him. This is a little excessive.  --  _ %Rodrigo? What are you up to? _

Austria:  _ %I'm sitting in my crystal room. _

Spain: (Pulls on a pair of pants, kissing Lovino.)  I'll be right back, don't worry. (Swiftly departs, leaving Lovino alone for a short while as he goes down to the crystal room.)   _ %It's late, Rodrigo. Past midnight _ .

Austria:  _ %Is it? I hadn't realized. Time passes differently in here _ .

Spain:  _ %Does it? I hadn't realized you were in such deep thought _ .

Austria:  _ %I was just thinking about all of things we will need to get for the baby _ .

Spain: (Having gotten there quickly, he gently opens the door into the crystal room, approaching the angel.)  We much to prepare for, concerning our  _ hijo _ .

Austria: (Doesn't even look up at Antonio, instead just continuing to stroke his stomach and give it fond looks.)  We truly do.

Spain: (Takes a knee beside Roderich, kissing the angel's cheek lovingly.)  The first thing, is to sleep. You'll be healthier and happier if you rest.

Austria: (Pouts.)  But I'm not tired . . .

Spain: (Gently.)  At least come lay with us? Lovino is getting worried.

Austria: (Concedes.)  Very well. (Roderich stands, walking with Antonio back up to their room.)

Spain: (Effortlessly scoops up the angel, carrying him to their room, not wanting his pregnant mate to be forced to walk.)  He was being so cute, you know. Lovi's going to be a wonderful father. So protective and kind . . .

Austria: Wonderful. Now please put me down.

Spain: Hush. It's late and I don't want you to have to walk.

Austria: (Roderich then gives Antonio a dull, flat, yet somehow extremely murderous glare.)  Antonio, I do not want to be carried. Please put me down.

Spain: (At the murderous glare, he simply returns the look, murmuring with a soft and caring voice that somehow  _ demands  _ that Roderich just  _ listens _ .)  We are almost to our room. Please don't argue with me.

Austria: (Roderich silently growls, his eyes burning with unshed tears of anger.)

Spain: (Doesn't say a thing, going to their room and setting Roderich down on the bed.)  There.

Austria: (Lays down, rolling over onto his side with his back to Antonio and falls asleep.)

Romano: (Pets his hair through Roderich's hair, murmuring.)  What's wrong?

Austria: Fuck off, Lovino.

Romano: (Blinks, drawing back in surprise. He glares at Antonio.)  What did you do?

Spain: (Defensively.)  I just carried him up here!

Romano: (Sighs, kissing Roderich's forehead.)  Come now, don't be angry at me.

Austria: (Flips Lovino the bird, then tries to fall asleep.)

Romano: (Glares at Antonio, silently blaming him.)

Spain: (Shrugs helplessly, climbing into bed and not even trying to cuddle too close to Roderich, not wanting to piss him off more.)

Austria: (Is already asleep.)

Romano: (Sighs, snuggling in and going to sleep with the two.)

Spain: (Falls asleep as well, feeling a little guilty.)


	23. Episode 115: Mi Esposa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really bad at posting on time, I am SORRY. Two chapters tonight + W-TF chapter, if y'all are interested. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> Aug. 9, 2018  
> 1/2

**** *The next morning.

Austria: (Waking up groggily, the two demons are already up and working, the angel yawning as he goes into the bathroom to freshen up.)

Spain: (Seeing Roderich up, he peeks in and wraps his arms around the angel, kissing his neck.)  Buenos dias.

Austria: Good morning.  (Carefully pushes away the arms around his midsection.)  Careful, I'm feeling nauseous this morning.

Spain: (Gently rubs the angel's hips, murmuring.)  Lo siento. Can I send for anything to help?

Austria: Saltines, perhaps?

Spain: (Sends for some saltines to be brought up, still being sure to comfort Roderich without jostling him.)  They're coming, don't worry.

Austria: Danke, Antonio.

Spain: De nada. You know I'm here for you.

Austria: Mm-hmm.  (Roderich leans back into Antonio, looking at the two of them in the mirror.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich's head gently, purring softly as he meets the other's eyes.)

Austria: (Watching Antonio, he lightly traces his stomach.)

Spain: (Watches, his eyes soft at the sight. He's excited and protective of this child. His first child.  _ Their  _ first child.)

Austria: (Softly.)  I wonder when I'll begin to show.

Spain: (His heart flutters, smiling.)  I wonder too . . .

Austria: (Looks up when someone brings in some saltines.)  Thank you.

Servant: You are welcome, my lady.  (Nods to Antonio.) Your majesty. (Leaves.)

Austria: (Munches on some crackers slowly, it helping to ease his stomach.)

Spain: (Softly kisses Roderich's neck, hoping the crackers help.)

Austria: (Holds up a cracker to Antonio.)  Would you like one?

Spain: (Hums affirmatively, leaning in and grabbing carefully with his teeth and taking it from him, nibbling on his own with a smile.)

Austria: (Hums, extracting himself from Antonio.)  Did Lovino already leave for the kitchen?

Spain: (Swallows down the cracker, nodding.)  He did. Said today was going to be a little busy and he wanted to get an early start.

Austria: . . Are you going to allow him to stay head chef when he becomes queen?

Spain: . . I don't want him to, but . . it's also his decision.

Austria: (Hums.)  What are you thinking you will give him as a wedding present?

Spain: I told you already. Other than those gifts, I haven't decided. I will come up with something.

Austria: Perhaps you could give him a queen's wing? A state-of-the-art kitchen, his own chambers and bath?

Spain: (Goes to disagree, staying silent instead as he thinks about it.)  . . . Do you think me giving him his own chambers would look like I'm pushing him away, though?

Austria: (Blinks at Antonio.)  Is it not traditional for a queen to have their own rooms? I thought it was.

Spain: My father did, but he also had many wives and then his queen. I mean, I'm obviously going to give him his own space to work, like my study, but . . would he  _ like  _ his own royal chambers?

Austria: You could ask him.

Spain: (Nods.)  I'll speak with him later about it.

Austria: Good.  (Goes over to the wardrobe, sliding on a loose dress.)

Spain: (Just hangs around Roderich, rather protective of his pregnant wife.)  Feeling a bit better?

Austria: Yes, the crackers helped, thank you.

Spain: Bueno. I'm glad it did.

Austria: (Purring, Roderich forgoes shoes as he brushes his hair.)  What are your plans for today?

Spain: Well, if you're not against it, it's been awhile since I've spent the day with my beautiful wife. . .  (Smiles at him.)

Austria: (Blinks at Antonio in surprise.)  I- are you sure?

Spain: (Chuckles, padding to the angel and gently taking his hands.)  Of course I'm sure. What do you say?

Austria: It's just that my days are typically . . ah . .  (Tries to put it into words.) . . mild?

Spain: Maybe I need something less exciting. . . Please?

Austria: . . Very well?  (Shrugs, reluctantly sliding on his shoes.)

Spain: (Smiles.)  I'll follow your lead, mi amor.  _ Whatever  _ you want to do, we will do.

Austria: . . .  (Sighs, walking out the door and down the hallway, going towards the palace concubine quarters.)

Spain: (Follows, offering a hand to the other, wanting to hold Roderich's hand without potentially upsetting him. (He definitely seemed edgier since becoming pregnant.))

Austria: (Takes the hand while walking, but Roderich drops it once they're in front of the door.)  You may enter, if you wish to. (Roderich then goes in.) Hello ladies, gentlemen. I hope everything is going alright?

Sakura: (Smiles.)  Hello lady Roderich. Everything is perfectly well, especially since you helped us enforce the rules.

Spain: (Follows inside, smiling as he just listens to how they interact, happily not finding anyone in this place threatening to Roderich.)

Austria: You're welcome, Sakura. I must admit, I was appalled when I learned that so many were abusing your presence and the other concubines here.

Sakura: Indeed, and it was that way for years. We also all want to thank you for supporting us in general. When we heard you were to become head concubine, we were skeptical that you would do anything concerning us with your new position.

Austria: Of course I came to help you. It is part of my duties, and I'll gladly take what work I can.

Sakura: (Smiles, bowing her head.)

Emmy: (Is surprised to see the king in there, since he never visited or asked for concubines anymore, but doesn't say anything, sending a curious look about the king to her friend.)

Roberto: (Sends a look back at her.)  Hola, Lady Roderich. I see his majesty decided to join you for your checks.  (He bows his head to him.) Good day, se ñ or.

Spain: (Nods respectfully.)  Good day to you. I like making sure everything is going smoothly, which it appears to be doing, from what I see and hear.

Roberto: S-si, your wife has helped us quite a bit.

Spain: (Agrees.)  I'm glad he has. I didn't realize how much needed fixing, I'm afraid. I apologize for that.

Roberto: (Nods.)  . . Some of the generals and captains were becoming too rough. And disrespectful.

Spain: (Frowns.)  Has the issue been fully cleared up or shall I speak to them myself?

Roberto: Lady Roderich fixed it. I'm not quite sure how, but he did.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at Roderich, curious.)  I see.

Austria: (Chatting amiably with a group of concubines, Roderich nods a goodbye, smiling at them.)  Have a good day. Let me know if you require anything else. (He looks to Antonio.) Are you ready to go, or do you require a moment more, my king?

Spain: (Smiles at him, offering his hand once more.)  I'm ready, mi esposa.

Austria: (Taking the hand, Roderich walks with Antonio to the slaves' quarters. Once again he drops Antonio's hand, going in and going up to the head slave, a burly, intelligent dom.)

Vladimir: (Bows deeply.)  Lady Roderich.

Austria: (Inclines his head.)  Vladimir. I trust the change in bedding and meals has been satisfactory?

Vladimir: Da, milady. A thousand thank yous for your kindness.

Austria: (Smiles, pecking him on the cheek, then leaving after asking a few other slaves questions and offering greetings. Outside the quarters, Roderich frowns when he huffs a breath.)  I should not be feeling out of breath.

(Eyebrows furrow worriedly, gently taking a knee and carefully pulling Roderich to sit a moment.)  Rest. I don't want you exhausted, alright?

Austria: Alright, but I'm not  _ that  _ out of breath. I'm just . . slightly winded.

Spain:  _ Still. _ Rest a moment. You'll feel better if you do.

Austria: (Roderich reluctantly nods, taking those few moments.)  . . I have made it a goal to visit the palace harem and the slaves' quarters at least once a week, if not more. Servants are obviously not under my jurisdiction. They'll be Lovino's when he takes the throne as queen, though. I hope he will be up to it.

Spain: I know he will. Despite being born a prince, he's always been a servant in the palace, since he was old enough to be able to.

Austria: (Roderich stands.)  In that case, I hope he will be able to lead.

Spain: He will.  (Stands as well.)  I know it.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  If I were a gambler, I would bet against you right now.

Spain: (Stares down at the other, a little bitter about this, though he has a kind tone.)  Do you think I chose him as queen simply because I love him?

Austria: I do not think that is the only reason you chose him, Antonio. But while the king rules the kingdom, the queen rules the castle and its politics. Will Lovino be able to handle the stress? For he will also have to deal with my allowance, as well as the servants' allowances and give me another allowance so that I may split it up amongst those in the harem.

Spain: He will. And if it becomes difficult, I will be here to help him because that is my duty as his king: to help him as he helps me. He can do it. I  _ know  _ he can.

Austria: (Smiles, relieved.)  Very well then. Talking about my allowance, which you have been handling until you two are finally married, I used it to buy new, better bedding for the slaves as well as make their meals better.

Spain: (Nods.)  Good. It's a good use of it.  (Smiles.) You've been making a lot of positive changes around here, and I'm very glad. And also very curious, especially with the issues of my generals and captains with the harem. How'd you fix that?

Austria: (Roderich's smile sharpens.)  By hiring a few specialized guards, talking with those abusing the rules, and making an example out of one of them who broke the rules.  (Belatedly adds.) I truly should have gotten your permission before punishing her instead of just saying I did.

Spain: Who was it?

Austria: The demoness captain Rosaura Telemundo.

Spain: (Nods.)  And how was she punished?

Austria: (Winces.)  . . . Forty lashes.

Spain: Good. Speak to me should that happen again and I'll give you proper permission. In this occasion, I can understand why you did not ask me first and give you belated permission.

Austria: Thank you, my husband.  (Roderich goes up on tip toes, pecking Antonio's cheek.)

Spain: (Kisses him back, smiling.)  De nada, my wonderful wife. You've done well, establishing yourself as head concubine. I'm proud of you.

Austria: (Quietly beams.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Leans down, kissing the other sweetly and murmuring.)  De nada.

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand.)  Thank you, also, for allaying my fears about Lovino.

Spain: You don't need to be worried. I know Lovino will be alright, even without my help. He's strong and wise, with good management skills. He will do well in the position.

Austria: I just hope he won't burn himself out doing it.

Spain: We'll know if he starts to get burnt out. Then, it will be time for a break and time for some rest and love. Same thing we do when he's overworked in the kitchen, with a bit of tweaking.

Austria: (Nods, feeling better about all of this.)  He's just so young . . .

Spain: (Is quiet at that because that's where  _ he's  _ worried.)  . . I know.

Austria: . . . We'll take care of him. Between taking care of each other.  (Pats his stomach.) And the baby, when it comes.

Spain: (Nods.)  We're a family. And we  _ will  _ take care of one another.

Austria: (Silently agreeing, Roderich goes into the menagerie, going to their home and then the nest within, checking it out and making sure nothing is out of place. Leaving quickly afterwards, Roderich and Antonio go to the library, going to pick up some baby catalogues from there. Sorting through a bin, Roderich is kneeling on the floor, trying to figure out which books to take. Groans.)  I don't know which ones to take. Why are there so flitting many?!

Spain: (Chuckles awkwardly.)  I've been excited about babies and so have other people in the castle with their  _ own  _ babies?

Austria: (Grumbles, resorting through a few.)  Obviously we need a book or two for cribs, as well as two or three for general baby supplies and at least one or two for clothes. But which books to take?

Spain: (Helps, selecting a couple for each.)  These ones are pretty good, from what I know. How about these?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Oh why not? Just grab the books you know you have liked.

Spain: (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)  If you don't like any from these, we'll come back and get more catalogs, alright?

Austria: Yes Antonio.  (Roderich carefully gets up, rubbing at his knees a little from having them folded under himself.)

Spain: (Carries all the books in his arms, following Roderich out of the library. Gently.)  Your knees feel alright?

Austria: Yes, I just knelt on them for a little too long.  (They finally make it back up to their room, where Roderich commandeers a chair for himself, skimming through a book on cribs.)

Spain: (Sits, looking through one for clothes, sticky notes at his side to mark his favorites.)  Tell me if you find one you like, mi amor.

Austria: (Nods, looking through them, also putting sticky-notes in.)

Spain: (After a long while, he leans over, showing Roderich an absolutely adorable baby outfit.)  Mi amor, look at this~.

Austria: (His face softens.)  It's adorable.

Spain: Can you imagine our little one wearing this? It'd be  _ perfect. _

Austria: Such a puffy little skirt.

Spain: Si~!!  (Smiles happily, purring.)

Austria: (Smiles, putting a post-it note on it.)

Spain: (Chuckles, casually putting a post-it note on Roderich's shoulder, marking him as a 'favorite'.)

Austria: . . . I don't know what to do with you.

Spain: (Laughs, murmuring.)  Kiss me?

Austria: . . . Naa.

Spain: (Pouts.)  Por favor~?

Austria: Na.

Spain: (Leans over, murmuring.)  Por favor~?

Austria: Na.

Spain: Hmpf.  (Pecks Roderich's shoulder.)  Mine.

Austria: As you wish.

Spain: (Smiles gently at him.)  You look beautiful, by the way. Radiant, as always.

Austria: Uh-huh.

Spain: I mean it, Rodrigo. You're beautiful.

Austria: (Makes a skeptical noise, the angel flipping through a different book.)

Spain: (Nips his shoulder, frowning slightly.)  You don't believe me?

Austria: (Roderich gives Antonio a dull look, then going back to his book.)

Spain: (Huffs, definitely frowning now. He goes back to his book, murmuring.)  You still are.

Austria: (Blushes, but stays perfectly quiet.)

Spain: (Glances at the other's cute blush, paging through his own book.)

*After a few hours, Roderich makes a face of discomfort as he shifts in his seat.

Spain: (Looks over curiously.)  Mi amor?

Austria: (Grumbles.)  Fuck.

Spain: (Kindly.)  What's wrong?

Austria: (Shoots a mini-glare at Antonio.)  My ass hurts.

Spain: (Stands, gesturing Roderich to follow.)  Then come lie down with me. You'll be more comfortable.

Austria: (Roderich frowns, but follows Antonio along, poking him.)  Carry me, please?

Spain: (Scoops up Roderich, kissing his cheek lovingly.)  I'll always carry you, mi amor. No matter how long or short the distance.  (Having been in their room already, he quickly gets to the bed and lays Roderich down, nuzzling his mate sweetly.)  Better?

Austria: (Snuggles into Antonio.)  Jo. I love you.

Spain: (Holds him close, purring.)  I love you too, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Purring as well, Roderich naps on Antonio.)

Spain: (Curls up with Roderich, gladly taking the opportunity to nap with his beautiful wife, happy to be there.)

Austria: (Wakes up when Lovino comes in.)

Romano: (Settles beside them, petting through Roderich's hair lovingly.)  Feeling alright?

Austria: I'm better than I was earlier, which was sore and awful.

Spain: (Snuggles closer, looking up at Lovino sleepily.)  Si, so we moved to the bed and just . . drifted off.

Romano: (Chuckles, smiling fondly.)  Sounds like fun.

Austria: (Shrugs.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck.)  Snuggling was fun . . . It's comfy. Join us?

Romano: (Moves, snuggling into the two.)  Si . . . .

Austria: Oh . . I was going to get up?

Sp + Romano: (Team up, preventing the angel from getting up.)

Austria: . . . Ah?

Spain: (Murmurs.)  You're not getting up yet.

Austria: . .  _ Why  _ are you not letting me up?

Romano: Because we said so.

Austria: . . Why do you say so?

Spain:  _ Por qué. _  [Because.]

Austria: . . . But I want to get up.

Romano: . . . But no.

Austria: But it's the middle of the day, and I want to walk while I can still see my feet.

Sp + Romano: (Look at each other, not really wanting to let him up, but . . .  _ exercise. _ It's important. They reluctantly let him up.)

Spain: Let's go for a walk then?

Austria: Wunderbar.  (Standing, Roderich walks on ahead, going through the halls.)

Spain: (Follows, Lovino close behind him.)

Austria: (Walking along and sound a lap or two of the castle, Roderich eventually makes it into the music room, sitting down at the piano and playing it.)

Spain: (Sits in the back, contently listening.)

Romano: (Sits on the arm of the couch Antonio's on, just relaxing there.)

Austria: (He plays for many hours, lost in his own world.)

Spain: (Eventually pulls out his guitar, plucking out a quiet tune that goes along with what Roderich's playing, so the sound doesn't clash grossly.)

Austria: (Acquiescing to Antonio playing with him, the angel plays a harmony for Antonio's melody.)

Spain: (Smiles as Roderich harmonizes with him, quietly singing Spanish words as he plays, getting just as lost in the music.)

Austria: (When he closes the lid, Roderich sighs.)

Romano: (Having settled against Antonio, he looks at him, the demon still lightly strumming.)

Austria: (Turns around to look at them, still sitting, before tiredly leaning back against the piano.)

Spain: (Looks up at the angel, setting the guitar aside before getting up, pecking Lovino sweetly, and padding to Roderich. He kneels before the other, his hand on Roderich's knee.)  Tired, mi amor?

Austria: Just . . mentally tired.

Spain: (Gently.)  How can we help?

Romano: (Gets up, coming to Roderich's side as well.)  Anything you need, amore.

Austria: A simple silence would do. And some water . .   (Tacks on.)  And a sandwich.  (Ponders.)  Could I have a spaghetti sandwich?

Romano: (Smiles.)  I'll get you just that, tesoro.  (Kisses Roderich, quickly off to get the angel's food, also sending water Roderich's way.)

Spain: (Nods, scooping Roderich up.)  Would you like to stay in here or return to our room?

Austria: . . Our room, please.

Spain: (Nods, padding upstairs to their room. When they get there, he sits with Roderich on the bed, holding them close.)

Austria: (The angel just leans into Antonio, listening to his heartbeat.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair lovingly, silent so the other can rest and feel better.)

Austria: (When Lovino comes back, Roderich silently eats and drinks where he is, the angel just quietly thinking to himself.)

Romano: (Silently sits beside them, leaning against Antonio as he watches over their wife.)

Spain: (Gently nuzzles Lovino, making sure to give him a bit of attention while they're sitting there. He smiles as the younger demon begins to very quietly purr, both happy.)

Austria: (When he finishes, the angel curls up into a ball.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around his mates, holding them close.)


	24. Episode 116: A Bump or Two in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little intense at the end. Not gonna lie. I wouldn't miss this episode for the WORLD, if I were you. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> Aug. 9, 2018  
> 2/2

**** *Two months later and Roderich is with Lovino scouring over some wedding magazines for ideas when Roderich looks down at himself and realizes his stomach- now has a bump. A tiny bump, yes, but it's still a  _ bump. _

Romano: (Is noting some ideas when he glances up at Roderich, blinking at the other's expression.)  Tesoro?

Austria: . . I have an actual bump.

Romano: (Blinks again, getting up and coming around to kneel in front of Roderich. He puts his hands over the gentle bump, an adoring look on his face.)  . . Our little one.

Austria: (Smiles, placing his hand next to Lovino's.)  Ours.

Romano: (Softly smiles, leaning in to kiss the bump with love, purring as he nuzzles the angel and their baby.)

Austria: (Blushes, but his other hand comes up to pet through Lovino's hair regardless.)

Romano: (Doesn't say a thing, leaning into Roderich's bump and his hand. He accidentally directs his thoughts at the children, and mostly Roderich, the first time he's done so telepathically.)  _  %You will be beautiful, bambino. I can't wait to meet you. . . _

Austria:  _ %I'm sure they can't wait to meet you either. _

Romano: (Startles, looking up at Roderich in surprise.)  _  %What the . .  _

Austria:  _ %When it comes to the telepathic bond, I don't typically reach out first. I let you come to me. _

Romano: (Blinks, a tiny smirk stretching across his face.)   _ %This is amazing. I didn't even realize I could do this. _

Austria: (Humming, the angel pets through Lovino's hair some more.)

Romano: (Purrs happily, nuzzling Roderich's bump and kissing it sweetly. Softly.)  Ti amo.

Austria: (Smiles down at Lovino.)  I'm going to do a self-check up later.

Romano: Bene. Hopefully you find everything is fine.

Austria: I do too. I'm glad Mark showed me how to do a simple check up concerning this sort of thing.

Romano: (Nods.)  As am I. Are you looking for anything in particular?

Austria: I've been feeling strange the past few days, so I might as well check it out, and then have Mark review it if I find anything I consider concerning.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow slightly in concern before nodding.)  I hope everything is alright.

Austria: (Roderich nods.)  Why don't you continue looking at wedding magazines while I go do that? Then tell me if you've decided on satin or silk.  (Roderich quietly laughs at that, exiting.)

Romano: (Laughs as well, getting up to sit back in his chair and continue looking through magazines.)

Austria: (In the small bathroom, Roderich does the short check, frowning in confusion at the results. He comes back out after smoothing his expression over.)  So, have you decided?

Romano: (Frowning.)  No. (Looks up, his expression softening.)  How did it go?

Austria: I got some strange results, so I'm going down to see Mark.

Romano: (Worried.)  Want me to come?

Austria: (Considers it.)  . . No, stay. I'm sure it's nothing and you may as well make some more headway with the wedding.

Romano: (Tail flicks worriedly.)  If it makes you feel better about me coming, I've decided on silk?  (Gently.) Let me come. I'm worried.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Fine, come along. But I do want my meeting with Mark to be a private one.

Romano: (Frowns, but nods, standing as he follows.)  I understand. (Offers his arm to Roderich as they walk.)

Austria: (Taking the arm, they quickly make their way down to Mark's office.)  Mark?

Mark: (Comes out with a smile.)  Si, lady Roderich! What can I do for you?

Austria: I was wondering if you had time to give me a private checkup? I did the mini one you taught me to do, but the results came out strangely.

Mark: (Eyebrows furrow, but he nods.)  Of course. (To Lovino.) Your majesty, would you mind sitting out here for a little while?

Romano: (Pecks Roderich's cheek, letting him go.)  Not at all. I'll be right here.

Mark: (Gestures Roderich farther back.)  Right this way, my lady.

Austria: (Follows Mark further in.)

Mark: (Closes the door between them and Lovino, asking Roderich kindly.)  You said the results came out strangely? How so?

Austria: It registered more than one?

Mark: (Blinks, gently smiling.)  My lady, your mates are both demons with wildemon heritage. I wouldn't be surprised if you  _ are  _ pregnant with multiple children.

Austria: (Blanches.)  Impossible! There hasn't been an angel to have twins in over a thousand years!

Mark: (Gently.)  Let's confirm it, alright? I'll see if the results concur . . .  (Proceeds to do the exam.)

Austria: (Waiting for the results, Roderich shifts uncomfortably on the hospital bed thing and twiddles with his hands.)

Mark: (Looks over at the nervous angel, feeling a little bad for him and his anxiety over this situation.)  Everything will be alright, no matter what, my lady.

Austria: (Stutters.)  Y-yes, of course . .

Mark: (Peeks at the machine, having another minute or so left before the results come. He comes over and sits with Roderich, speaking calmly.)  Are you scared of having more than one child?

Austria: Obviously! I signed up for one and was mentally prepared for  _ one. _ Then those two gave me  _ two  _ babies to worry about. I'm already worried I won't be good enough of a mother for one child!

Mark: (Gently.)  You have two caring husbands, do you not?

Austria: Obviously, but . .  (Meekly.) . . I will be their mother. That connection . . scares me, a little. And any research I did do, I don't know how much is going to be applicable, what with their mixed heritage.

Mark: They will still be  _ children. _ I . . I have also been doing some research, asking my friends and their mentors what they know about angelic and hybrid children. I've been accumulating some good information, but . . . from what I hear, every account of a hybrid child has been different. Their mixed heritage has been different and different things work for them. This is going to be a surprise to everyone, how your children are. What you know will work, to some degree.

Austria: I just hope it's enough.

Mark: If it isn't, we will find something that is.  _ Everything  _ will be alright.  (Looks up at the alarm, getting up to check the results, nodding to himself. He looks to Roderich.)  Twins.

Austria: . . .  (Lays down.)

Mark: (Kindly.)  Would you like for me to send in the prince?

Austria: You may, Mark.

Mark: (Nods, peeking out the door at the nervous demon.)  He would like to see you.

Romano: (Head whips up at the voice, getting up and coming in quickly. He comes to Roderich's side, slipping his hand into the angel's.)  Is everything alright?

Austria: We're going to have the twice the trouble.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow in confusion before blinking.)  . . . Twins? Really?

Austria: (Nods.)  That would be correct.

Romano: (Beams, coming close and kissing Roderich's face lovingly.)   _ %Twins!! _

Austria: (Smiles at Lovino's enthusiasm, holding onto the Italian.)

Romano: (Holds him close, purring happily. Softly.)  More children . . .

Austria: I'm glad you're happy, liebling.

Romano: (Gently.)  You don't seem overly happy. Is everything alright?  (Looks at him nervously, worried.) The three of you are alright, si?

Austria: I'm just worried . . I'm an angel, and angels, as I have said,  _ don't have more than one child at a time.  _ So I have even less of an idea than I already did with how to carry and raise them.

Romano: (Gently settles a hand over Roderich's bump, speaking kindly and calmly.)  We'll be here every step of the way. I know everything will be alright.

Austria: (Taking a deep breath, Roderich nods.)  Now we just need to tell . . . Antonio. (Quietly swears.)  This is most likely like giving a toddler candy, isn't it.

Romano: (Laughs.)  Si, it is. He's going to be so fucking excited.

Austria: . . . I demand a nap in advance.

Romano: (Nods.)  Menagerie? That way we won't have to tell him  _ before  _ the nap.

Austria: That is a brilliant idea. Do you want to grab the wedding supplies on the way there? It might be a good idea to do so.

Romano: (Nods.)  That sounds  _ perfect. _ We'll stop by the library, grab it, and then go to the menagerie.  (Stands, holding his hand out to Roderich.) Shall we?

Austria: (Roderich takes Lovino's hand, getting up and walking with the demon back to the meeting room they were previously in, and then going to their home in the menagerie once they have the wedding stuff. Laying down and napping in the nest, Roderich sleeps while Lovino looks through books and writes down some things he wants next to him.)

Romano: (Pets through Roderich's hair as he does, enjoying the quiet as he works.)

Austria: (Roderich snoozes for a good hour before waking up. Yawns.)  Get anything done?

Romano: (Nods.)  I have several things picked out and also some ideas for the dress, thank _ fuck. _

Austria: (Snuggles Lovino.)  That's great. (Reluctantly getting up, Roderich helps Lovino out of the nest.)  Time to tell Antonio.

Romano: (Nods.)  Time to tell Antonio.  (Hand in Roderich's, they go to Antonio's study together.)

Spain: (Looks up when the two enter, smiling.)  Hola~. How are the two of you?

Austria: (Smiles at Antonio, placing a hand on his bump.)  We're all doing fine. Lovino and I were doing some more wedding preparations, went to see Mark, and then I took I nap while Lovino did some more planning.

Spain: Wonderful!  (Eyebrows furrow.) Why did you need to see Mark?

Romano: (Smiles, looking at Roderich.)

Austria: Because it turns out this pregnancy has resulted in us receiving twice the trouble.  (Roderich smirks, waiting for Antonio to catch on.)

Spain: (Grins instantly.)  We're going to have twins?!

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Si. Two little ones, both  _ ours. _

Austria: And notice-  (Roderich turns to the side.)  -I have the actual beginnings of a baby bump. I'm not flat anymore.

Spain: (Damn near jumps up, running over to Roderich excitedly. He feels Roderich's bump happily, grinning.)  There they are~!

Romano: (Smiles happily, purring.)  Si. (Kisses Roderich's cheek and face lovingly.)

Austria: (Shakes his head in amusement, the angel smiling as they fawn over him and the babies in his belly.)

Spain: (Kneels, kissing Roderich's middle and bump, holding the archangel close.)  Our perfect, little babies. . .

Austria: (Blushing, the angel is pulled closer to Antonio, his hands petting through Antonio's hair.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich from the back, his hands over the top of the angel's bump. He kisses Roderich's neck lovingly, purring at the sight of Antonio's love.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the angel and his hands, purring lovingly.)

Austria: (Roderich relaxes, gently smiling.)

Romano: (Shifts slightly, noticing that Roderich is getting . .  _ squishier  _ on top. His hands go up to Roderich's chest, peering over his shoulder curiously.)  Are you already starting to get boobs?

Spain: (Peers up.)  Boobs?

Austria: (The angel minutely jumps, blushing as he nods.)  Yes . . they've started to grow as well.

Spain: (Smirks, reaching up to kiss each, tiny breast.)  You're looking more and more like a mother every day, mi esposa.

Austria: (Squeaks, embarrassed.)  I- shut up.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck, chuckling lightly.)  We like them.

Austria: (Mutters.)  I'm going to need a bra soon.

Romano: (Cups Roderich's tiny boobs, nodding.)  Soon, but not quite yet, I don't think.

Austria: (Blushes a deeper red.)

Spain: They're so cute, though~.

Austria: (Quietly grumbles in embarrassment.)

Spain: (Chuckles at Roderich's embarrassment.)

Romano: (Kisses up Roderich's neck, smiling in amusement.)

Austria: . . Are you going to remove your hands from my boobs?

Romano: No. They're squishy. I like it.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Very well.

Spain: (Purrs, holding him close.)  You're beautiful and wonderful and already so pregnant!

Austria: (Splutters.)  I am not! These are small changes, thank you very much, Antonio!

Romano: (Murmurs.)  They're not bad changes. . .

Austria: (Retorts.)  Obviously.

Spain: (Insists.)  It's beautiful.

Austria: (Shuts up, flustered.)

Romano: (Murmurs to the both.)  Bed?

Spain: (Nods, looking up at Roderich.)  Bed, mi amor?

Austria: No.

Spain: (Pouts.)  Why not~?

Austria: I'm not tired?

Spain: But just for cuddles~?

Austria: . . . I'm good.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Then what  _ would  _ you like?

Austria: . . I don't know.

Spain: Food?

Austria: . . Food sounds good. I want sweet things.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich lovingly, pulling away.)  Chocolate or fruit, or both?

Austria: Both.

Romano: (Nods with finality, rushing off.)   _ %Any kind of fruit in particular? Or all the fruits? _

Austria:  _ %All fruits, but strawberries are a must. _

Romano:  _ %You got it.  _  (Goes off to get just that.)

Spain: (Stands, pulling Roderich close with his wings.)  You're so beautiful. Always so beautiful.

Austria: (Flushes.)  I- (Clears his throat.)  -Since I'm wearing a blouse, you may unbutton it, if you want to touch it directly. If you want to.

Spain: (Smiles brightly, doing just that and gently holding the other's rounded belly, purring happily.)  . . They're going to be perfect . . . I'm honestly so excited to meet them. To see their beautiful faces.

Austria: (Smiles.)  And they'll love you and Lovino so much.

Spain: (Blinks, suddenly worried.)  But what if they don't? What if they don't like how busy I am or-

Austria: Antonio, you'll love them so much, how could they  _ not  _ love you?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  . . . What if I'm not a good father, querido, and they hate me because of it?

Austria: We'll all be doing our best, and that's all we can do. Love them, cherish them, take care of them, and I'm sure we'll do fine.

Spain: (Hums, looking down at the bump where the two children were growing inside Roderich. Softly.)  We love you both, alright? I hope you know that when we meet . . .

Austria: (Kisses Antonio's temple.)  They will, that much I know.

Spain: (Returns the soft kiss, nuzzling his mate.)  I hope you're right. . . I want them to like me. And all of us.

Austria: They will.

Spain: Si . . .  (Strokes over the pale flesh, caressing the babies.)  Te amo, mi hijos.

Austria: Would you like for me to sit or lie down?

Spain: Lay, por favor? I just . . want to look at you and the hijos and . . smile.  (Chuckles, a little pink in the face as he meets Roderich's eyes.)

Austria: (Silently chuckling, Roderich lays down on the chaise lounge.)  Hm. The bump looks a little bit bigger when I lay down.

Spain: (Sits next to the lounge, smiling as he strokes over the beautiful bump, resting his head on his free arm.)  It's amazing . . .

Austria: (Chuckles, the angel also petting a hand up and down the side of the bump.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly, resting as he purrs and gets as close as he can to the children. Murmurs.)  I wonder if they'll ever be able to hear us, when they get farther along.

Austria: Of course they will, they aren't deaf.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Rephrase: I wonder if they'll ever  _ understand  _ us.

Austria: Our moods, most likely.

Spain: (Gently.)  True . . .

Austria: (Hums, petting the bump.)

Spain: (Falls silent, his hand just settled on the bump.)

Austria: (Smiles when Lovino comes back in with the food.)  Strawberries?

Romano: (Grins, having a large platter of food with him.)  Si. Lots of strawberries. (Sets the tray down on the table, sitting beside them with a smile.)

Austria: (The angel purrs, sitting up and pigging out on the strawberries and chocolate.)

Spain: (Happily eats strawberries, kissing Roderich's neck as they all nom on the treats.)

Romano: (Smiles happily at the two, relaxing.)

Austria: (Makes a face at Antonio.)  Please don't get strawberry juice on my neck, Anton? I don't want to wash up tonight.

Spain: (Purrs in a sultry tone.)  I could always lick it off if I do~.

Austria: Ew.

Spain: (Laughs.)  You'd love it.

Austria: No thank you.

Spain: (Chuckles, pecking him with clean lips.)  I'll be careful, alright?

Austria: Good. Thank you, Antonio.

Spain: (Purrs into his ear lovingly.)  De nada.

Austria: (Quietly purrs back, then has some apple and chocolate.)

Romano: (Has some apple and caramel, purring lovingly.)  Good?

Austria: Perfect.

Romano: Bene.  (Smiles, the three of them continuing to snack.)

Austria: (Done, Roderich grabs up his embroidery and turns on the tv, watching their favorite soap opera.)

Romano: (Leans into Antonio's side, relaxed as they watch.)

Spain: (Reaches up to slip his hand into Roderich's, holding it, as he pulls Lovino close, nuzzling him lovingly.)

Austria: . .  (Pulls his hand away.)  I need two to embroider.

Spain: (Chuckles, taking his hand back.)  Lo siento. Embroider, mi amor. Don't let me stop you.

Austria: (Looks relieved.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Purrs.)  De nada. Te quiero.

Austria: (Transfers to sewing because he is going to make at least a few articles of baby clothes.)

Romano: (Peeks up at Roderich every once in a while, checking on him, while they watch their soap opera, otherwise cuddled happily into Antonio's side, calm.)

Austria: . . .  (Glares at the tv murderously.)  Fuck you, Brad. Go die in a hole, alone and abandoned and uncared for in the waste of an elephant.

Romano: (Reaches behind him, gently stroking down Roderich's leg in a comforting motion.)  He'll get what's coming to him. . .

Spain: (Is grumpy about  _ Brad  _ too, grumbling a bit, his tail thrashing.)

Austria: (Stews over his hatred of  _ Brad, _ his needle furiously flying through the material.)

Romano: (Sighs, gently stroking his other hand down Antonio's tail. Yeah, he gets angry at some things in this show as well, but, usually, he's trying to calm down the  _ other  _ two because of their reactions.)

Austria: (Cries when Delilah and her daughter are crying over the daughter's dad being in a coma.)

Romano: (Climbs up to cuddle Roderich comfortingly, kissing the angel sweetly.)

Austria: (Sniffles.)  I think these hormones are making me emotional.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  It's okay . . . This is natural, alright?

Austria: (Sniffles again.)  Yes . . I know.

Spain: (Comes up to snuggle as well, purring lovingly.)  We'll take care of you, don't worry. . .

Austria: (Starts crying again.)  You're both so wonderful . .

Spain: (Pulls them both close, murmuring softly.)  We know . . . We just want you to be happy, alright? And we'll make sure you can always be happy.

Romano: (Pets through Roderich's hair.)  Even if some hormones shake you up a little. Si?

Austria: (Nods, wiping at his eyes and nose with a handkerchief.)

Spain: (Kisses his face lovingly.)  Bueno . . .

Austria: I lieb di- OH NO YOU DIDN'T, KEVIN. YOU- YOU  _ ASSHOLE. _  (Yells at a character for being an idiot.)

Romano: (Buries his face in Roderich's shoulder, nearly laughing at the comical scene.)

Spain: (Grumbles, holding them close.)  Absolute idiot . . .

Austria: (Grumbles, needle flying once more.)

Spain: (Allows Roderich enough space to work, still grumbling a bit as well.)

Austria: (When the episode finishes, Roderich is sedately sewing the long white baby garments when he becomes aware of a furry-scaly feeling on the back of his neck. Glancing at it, Roderich doesn't immediately comprehend what he's seeing, but when he does, he quietly gasps.)  Antonio, your arm is . . ah, that is to say . . scaly? And furry?

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow seeing it, the demon running a hand down Antonio's changing arm.)  Caro . . ?

Spain: (He frowns and his eyebrows furrow, not sure why he's just becoming furrier and scalier.)  What in the realms . . ?

Austria: (Leans back to look at it.)  Is that your final form coming through?

Spain: (Shifts, getting up and going to a mirror, growling at the amount of it coming through. His tail lashes as he rubs at some of it, wanting it  _ off  _ and  _ away. _ )   _ Why  _ is it coming through?

Romano: (Carefully.)  You  _ do  _ always hide it away, Tonio . . .

Austria: (Follows along, frowning.)  Antonio, that doesn't sound healthy, at all.

Spain: (Minutely growls, trying to calm down and  _ focus, _ not sure why being calm is becoming so  _ difficult. _ )  I've done what I've had to do to keep people  _ safe _ .

Romano: (Sighs, carefully extracting himself from Roderich to get up and pad to Antonio, gently running his hands over the demon king's shoulders and upper arms.)  Easy . . . We know, Tonio. (Gently.) Maybe some time out in your form will help?

Spain: (Firmly.)  No.

Austria: Is there no place you can go that you will be comfortable transforming?

Spain: (Pulls away from Lovino.)  Not near here. I don't want to leave you two alone.

Romano: (Calmly.)  We're safe. We'll be perfectly safe here, Tonio. You know that. It'll just be us, alright?  (Softly.) Go, caro. You know you need to.

Austria: (His lips pull into a small frown at this trouble.)

Spain: (Runs a hand through his own curls, grumbling to himself. He didn't feel comfortable leaving his pregnant mate and queen-to-be alone. That wasn't  _ safe. _ He stills, feeling two gentle hands on his sides, comforting him.)  . . . I will be back soon. (Pulls away, turning to kiss Lovino and then Roderich, swiftly departing and increasing security around their hall, making damn  _ sure  _ that his mates are protected.)

Austria: Antonio, wait!

Spain: (Comes back, having just gone through the doorway. He looks generally agitated and anxious.)  Si?

Austria: (Gives Antonio a doe-eyed, worried look.)  How long are you going to be gone? And where are you going?

Spain: (Frowns.)  Out. Into the empty land around Greed, so I can't hurt anyone.

Austria: (Meekly.)  Would you like just me or both of us to keep to this hall?

Spain: Both.  (To Lovino.) No kitchen.

Romano: (Nods.)  We'll stay here. I'll have my brother or one of my most trusted servants bring us food, si?

Spain: (Nods, satisfied by that.)  Si.

Austria: (Quickly, yet submissively goes forward, pecking Antonio on the mouth.)  I love you, and be safe.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close, kissing more fiercely for a moment. Softly.)  Te quiero. I will be. (Starts to go.)

Romano: (Snags Antonio by his shirt, giving him a deep kiss, his hand relaxing over the other's skin as the demon lightly growls. Carefully, when he pulls away.)  We'll be here when you return. Ti amo. Go.

Spain: (Pecks him again, murmuring.)  Te quiero. (And with that, he's gone.)

Austria: (Looks after where Antonio left.)  . . Scheisse. I hope he isn't gone for too long.

Romano: (Sighs, sitting down.)  He's done this once before. It was only around a day, last time.

Austria: Let us hope it won't be much longer this time.

Romano: (Gestures Roderich to him, pulling the angel into his lap.)  He'll come home soon, if only because he didn't want to leave to begin with.

Austria: (Hesitantly.)  . . Will he have enough control to come home soon?

Romano: (Doesn't answer right away, holding Roderich close. He murmurs.)  I don't know.

Austria: (Huffs, snuggling into the Italian for comfort.)

Romano: (Holds him close, kissing the angel's head lovingly.)  Everything will be alright. . .

Austria: I hope it will be, in the end.

Romano: (Nods, murmuring.)  I wish he was actually comfortable letting it out. Maybe then he'd be more . . stable. Not as afraid of it.

Austria: Lovino?

Romano: Si?

Austria: May I see your final form again?

Romano: (Nods, smiling a bit. He sets Roderich on the lounge before standing and sinking into his wolf form, shaking his head and shoulders as his fur settles. He comes close, sitting in front of the angel.)   _ %You like it? _

Austria: (Smiles, going down and wrapping his arms around Lovino's neck and shoulders, burrowing into Lovino's side, feeling safe and protected.)

Romano: (Wraps his wings around Roderich, grumbling happily, his tail wagging a bit in this form.)

Austria: (Grins, burrowing into the soft and bushy fur.)

Romano: (Licks Roderich's cheek gently.)

Austria: (Purring, he curls up, laying his bare stomach up against Lovino so the babies get papa exposure.)

Romano: (Nuzzles the belly lovingly, holding Roderich close so they're both comfortable and content.)

Austria: They love you. Or at least, the warmth.

Romano:  _ %Good. I hope they know their papa loves them too.  _ . .  (Holds him closer.)

Austria: Mmm, not yet, but they'll be able to hear you soon and know you then. (Speculatively.)  They might be able to feel that you're familiar due to the feeling of your aestu, since you and Antonio put your soul into making these children.

Romano:  _ %Literally? That's amazing. . . And beautiful.  _  (Nuzzles the belly.)   _ %I love you, little ones.  _  (To Roderich.)   _ %Have you started thinking about names? _

Austria: (Silently chuckles at the feeling of Lovino's cold nose on his skin.)  A little, but not really. I have been looking through your family records, however, to get some ideas.

Romano: (Snorts.)  _  %Some of them are horrible names, just to warn you. _

Austria: Like Gertrudis?

Romano:  _ %Si! What an awful name. I feel bad for her. _

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)

Romano: (Hums.)   _ %And then there are those wonderful blanks in the tree, where we don't know their names. _

Austria: Which is quite unfortunate.

Romano:  _ %Si.  _  (Thinks of the father he never really knew, whoever they were.)

Austria: (Pokes his own belly, watching the slight jiggle.)

Romano: (The sight taking his mind off his worries, he nudges the belly again, his tail wagging happily.)

Austria: (Smiles at Lovino.)

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich's face lovingly.)

Austria: (Scratches Lovino's neck.)

Romano: (Lifts his chin a bit, tail wagging more.)

Austria: (Coos.)  Who's a good boy?

Romano: (Tail wags more, the more domestic side of his wolf loving it.)   _ %I am-   _ (Stops, his tail stilling as he looks at Roderich grumpily.)  _  %Are you serious? _

Austria: (Laughs.)  I think you're a good boy, Lovino.  (He pecks Lovino's wolfish face.)

Romano: (Chuffs, nuzzling Roderich's face.)   _ %You make me seem like a dog and not a wolf. I'm a  _ **_fighter,_ ** _ Roderich. _

Austria: You're also my adorable husband and wonderful cook.

Romano: (Grumbles a little bit.)   _ %I know I am . . . It doesn't make me less of a wolf. _

Austria: (Quips as he scratches Lovino's ears.)  Ah, but all dogs came from wolves and you do act quite tame around me.

Romano:  _ %Only tamer. You're my wife. Of course I'm going to love you up and protect you. But if someone tried to hurt you?  _  (Lightly snaps his teeth, careful to not hurt Roderich.)   _ % _ **_Dead._ **

Austria: Mm, are you my guarddog then?

Romano:  _ %I prefer loyal guardian wolf. _

Austria: (Snorts, booping Lovino on the nose.)  As you say . . doggy.

Romano: (Snorts, shaking his head and shoulders.)   _ %Not a doggy. _

Austria: (Hugs Lovino's head.)  Cute doggy.

Romano: (Carefully goes farther down and licks Roderich's belly, tickling him and pushing him carefully down.)

Austria: (Squeaks, trying to squirm away as he laughs.)  Stop it! That- that tickles! (Giggles.)

Romano: (Lays on the other's legs, pinning him down as he continues licking the angel.)  _  %Never! _

Austria: (His wings flapping uselessly, tears stream down his face from the force of his laughter.)

Romano: (Eventually stops, coming up to gently lap at his cheeks, loving him up.)

Austria: (The angel pants, limp on the floor.)  Bad . . . bad doggy.

Romano: (Barks twice, sitting on his haunches triumphantly.)

Austria: (Loosely smacks the demon's leg in a weak retaliation.)

Romano: (Howls quietly, and even that is louder than  _ quiet, _ his tail wagging happily.)   _ %You love me. _

Austria: (Mutters petulantly.)  No I don't . . .

Romano: (Steps over Roderich, licking his face.)   _ %Yes you do. _

Austria: (Pouts, rubbing at where Lovino licked his cheek.)

Romano: (Presses his nose against the soft cheek.)

Austria: (Sticks his tongue out.)  Naughty.

Romano: (Grins, leaning forward to lick Roderich's tongue.)

Austria: (Gags.)   _ Ewwwwwwwww! _

Romano: (Snorts.)   _ %Same tongue you kiss every day. No difference. _

Austria: (Glares.)  The usual tongue I kiss typically isn't huge and  _ slobbery. _

Romano:  _ %It's not that slobbery. _

Austria: Have YOU ever been kissed by a dog before?

Romano:  _ %Obviously not. Real dogs are gross. Cute, but gross. _

Austria: Exactly. I don't want dog tongue in my mouth.

Romano: (Chuffs, pawing Roderich's leg.)   _ %It's fine. _

Austria: (Pouts again. Quietly.)  No it's not . . . .

Romano:  _ %Forgive me, amore. _

Austria: . . . Na . . . . .

Romano:  _ %Per favore? _

Austria: Very well, I forgive you.

Romano: (Comes closer, rubbing his furry cheek against Roderich's lovingly.)   _ %Grazie, tesoro. I won't stick my canine tongue anywhere near your mouth. _

Austria: Good wolf.  (Kisses Lovino's cheek.)

Romano: (Tail wags happily.)   _ %Thank you for calling my a wolf, this time. _

Austria: You're welcome, my husband the wolf.

Romano: (Is just happy. He gets up, curling around Roderich and lays down, making himself available and comfortable to nap on.) _  %Join me, my wonderful wife? _

Austria: (In response, Roderich burrows down into Lovino, leaning back into him and falling asleep.)

Romano: (Snuggles, his tail sweeping around the angel as his wings cover them protectively.)

*They nap for several hours, Lovino transforming back for supper. Afterwards, the two talk with each other while reclining in the Roderich's room.

Austria: May I ask when did you and Antonio first start dating?

Romano: Of course.  (Smiles, thinking back.)  It was . . so many years ago. I was around four-hundred seventy, about fourteen or so and Antonio . . . was a little dreamy, to me.  (Chuckles.) We were a bit of a secret, since I was so far under the legal age in the South. He didn't want to anger his people or look bad, and I understood completely.

Austria: My, that is really young.

Romano: (Chuckles awkwardly.)  Si. It was . . not ideal, for sure. I was certainly in denial for a long time before that, as well. Not more than a year or two, but it felt like forever. It seemed . . weird, considering he literally  _ raised me _ as if I was his own son, but . . . I don't know, he was just very important to me, more so than anyone else, at the time.  (Murmurs.) It was a few years after Laura.

Austria: (His expression softens, the angel patting Lovino's hand.)  A difficult position, I am sure.

Romano: (Nods.)  It was honestly so horrible, feeling like that. It was  _ weird, _ but . . not. There were times I actually doubted I really loved him or if I was just a horny teenager, but, in the end, we both realized how much we loved each other and admitted it. Then, it wasn't weird anymore.

Austria: (Smiles, pecking Lovino on the lips.)  I'm glad for you. Now, (Roderich turns sly.) I have some more . .  _ interesting  _ questions for you.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, smirking.)  Oh . . ?

Austria: I heard some rumors about the fun you like to have, and your little interest in S&M. Would you care to elaborate?

Romano: (Blushes, leaning away.)  Who the fuck told you  _ that? _

Austria: (Smirks.)  An anonymous source.

Romano: (Frowns.)  A nosy anonymous source.  (Awkwardly.) Si, I'm interested in . . S&M.

Austria: (Stares at Lovino expectantly.)

Romano: (Mutters.)  I'm a bit of a masochist.  (More clearly.) But! I like to keep that a secret because  _ some  _ assholes used to be total dicks to me because of it, thinking I  _ enjoyed it. _ Which I did  _ not. _

Austria: So, do you like being spanked then?

Romano: (Nods, still looking awkward as he admits to this  _ very  _ secret and personal thing.)  Si. Among other things.

Austria: (Thinks of a way to make this more comfortable for Lovino.)  How about, since I just asked you a question about what you like, you may ask me a question? And we'll continue asking each other questions from there?

Romano: (Nods hesitantly.)  . . . Any kinks?

Austria: A few, yes.  (Smirks at his vague answer.)  Have you ever gone to an S&M club?

Romano: No.  (Amends.) Once, here in Hell. And then Antonio found out and brought me back. It was . . a long time ago. I haven't gone since because I was either too young or I simply no longer wanted anyone to know about that little kink.  (Frowns, going back to the vague answer from Roderich.) Name a kink or two?

Austria: Littleplay and kinbaku. There is another that's common for angels, though I'm not sure I want to admit it.  (Roderich silently chuckles.)

Romano: (Smirks.)  You should. I'd love to know.

Austria: Firstly, did Antonio drag you back from the club because you were young, or was he jealous?

Romano: Jealous . . . And also young. I was just a bit over sixteen. Now: Common angelic kink that you have?

Austria: (Flushes.)  Not that many will ever admit it, but angels have a bit of a . . denial kink.

Romano: (Eyes widen.)   _ Really? _ I didn't realize you did. . .  (Smirks.) If you feel better about it, I do too.

Austria: Do you prefer edging or complete denial?

Romano: Edging. Antonio once tried completely denying me and I bit him.  (Laughs.) He knows better now, though . . I don't know if he knows I enjoy denial, at some degree. He hasn't done anything with it in a long time.

Austria: Mm, most angels prefer complete denial, with a chastity belt. I like both, however.

Romano: (Curiously.)  Why  _ do  _ most angels enjoy denial?

Austria: (Flushes, admitting shyly after a moment.)  . . Tradition.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow for a moment, not sure if he understands.)  Are angels locked in . . chastity belts? As a tradition?

Austria: That was two questions, so I will intercede with one of my own for a moment. When you play, what do you like to wear? Leather, satin, silk, spandex?

Romano: Typically, something I can move in. Silk and spandex are both favorites, but if I'm going for a more . . suffocated feel? If that makes sense? I go for leather. More restrictive, and it feels like that on your skin too.  (Raises an eyebrow expectantly.)

Austria: It is tradition for angels to wear a chastity belt when they first enter period.  (Makes a face.) However, subs wear it the longest of the dynamics because of the possibility of pregnancy.

Romano: That sounds absolutely  _ awful. _ How long did you have to wear it?

Austria: One hundred years. Doms have to wear it for seventy-five, and switches wear it for fifty years.

Romano: (Blinks, surprised.)  Oh. I honestly would have thought it be the other way around with doms and switches, with the latter having to wear them longer.

Austria: No, they teach the doms especially to keep it in their pants, since when subs first hit puberty, we're very horny and extremely fertile.

Romano: (Nods in approval.)  That makes sense, then. And switches tend to understand both sides, so they're a little more . . sexually reserved, rather than forceful, like doms.

Austria: (Nods.)  Precisely. Do you like to wear heels, or boots?

Romano: Boots, though . . I used to enjoy heeled boots a  _ lot. _ Now, I tend to keep it a little . .  _ less, _ for lack of a better way to put it.

Austria: I don't typically wear restrictive shoes, but heels can be nice. Especially around you and Antonio.

Romano: (Nods.)  Antonio  _ loves  _ the heels, especially. I haven't worn any in years.

Austria: That's too bad.

Romano: . . . Should I have some sent up? I kind of want to see if I even  _ can  _ wear them anymore.

Austria: You can if you want to, but I don't think I want to risk falling right now.  (Pokes his belly.)

Romano: (Leans over, kissing him lovingly.)  I wouldn't  _ want  _ you in heels, anyway, so we’ll see another time.  (Continues their conversation without ordering for any.)  Another question?

Austria: How did you lose your virginity?

Romano: (Eyes soften.)  . . Antonio. He arranged the whole night and guided me through it, being so gentle and kind. Even more than he is now. He wanted me to feel safe and loved, and- as a first -that was exactly what I needed.

Austria: (Smiles.)  I'm glad it sounds like he's close to being back to the way he was.

Romano: (Nods, smiling.)  I don't think he'll ever  _ truly  _ get back to that again. Too much has happened. But . . I think, when our children come, that will be the absolute closest he will get. And . . that's an amazing thought, to me.

Austria: (Leans against Lovino.)  I'm glad I could help you with him.

Romano: (Softly, holding Roderich close.)  I don't know what I would have done, in the long run, without him. I wasn't going to go back to an abuser, but I need him. I did then and I do now. And I know he needs me.

Austria: (Nods, cuddling Lovino.)  Do you have another question for me?

Romano: (Hums.)  Do you have any questions about my kinks? I know I didn't really talk about a lot.

Austria: Well, what sort of things do you like to do?

Romano: It . . mostly connects to my more submissive side, but I enjoy . .  (Blushes, feeling weird.) . . being forced into submission? Them taking away my ability to control the situation. My ability to see, move, speak- just, take control. Especially now, when I  _ want  _ to be more in control.

Austria: It sounds like you also like sensory deprivation.

Romano: Si, definitely.  (Chuckles.) I do miss doing things like that more often, but I don't usually get the chance.

Austria: I'm sorry for that.

Romano: Don't be. It's absolutely not your fault, amore.

Austria: (Hums, hugging a pillow.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich lovingly, snuggling with him.)  Are there any kinks you want to  _ try  _ with us?

Austria: (Shrugs.)  I wouldn't mind trying something like a straight jacket?

Romano: (Nods.)  That sounds like it would be interesting.

Austria: (Blushes.)

Romano: (Chuckles at the other, leaning in to lovingly kiss his face.)

Austria: (Purrs.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, purring.)

Austria: (Rests on Lovino.)  . . Do you have another question?

Romano: . . . Who  _ actually  _ told you?

Austria: Anonymous demon. What do you want at this very moment? It can be anything, even something as small as sleep or a cookie.

Romano: Just to hold you and kiss you. That's all. I'm content.

Austria: (Hums, stroking fingers on the back of Lovino's hand.)

Romano: (Looks down at their hand with a gentle smile, purring as he nuzzles Roderich's cheek.)

Austria: (Quietly grins.)

Romano: (Gently strokes Roderich's wrist, smirking back.)  What . . ?

Austria: I love seeing you as a protective papa.

Romano: (Smiles, gently stroking Roderich's belly.)  I enjoy protecting you. You're wonderful and I love you.

Austria: I love you too.

Romano: (Softly.)  I can't wait to meet our babies.

Austria: (Strokes what's quickly becoming the precious bump.)  Neither can I. I can't wait for them to meet their fathers.

Romano: Me neither. . . I hope they like us.  (Admits.) I want them to be proud to have us as fathers.

Austria: I'm sure they will be.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I want to be better than him. Be better than my father.

Austria: I think that will be easy . . you'll be there for them.

Romano: (Frowns, tail flicking in agitation.)  Unlike  _ him. _

Austria: (Kisses Lovino's cheek.)  Easy, my husband.

Romano: (Falls silent for a little bit, just agitated. Gently.)  How could he just leave my mother  _ twice? _ And just . . never come back. Not to her funeral, not to see us-  _ nothing. _

Austria: (Softly.)  You don't know that for sure.

Romano: Why else is it that I don't remember my father at all? I don't remember a face, a voice,  _ nothing. _ I just know that he never came back. He abandoned us.

Austria: Perhaps you never knew it was your father?

Romano: Tesoro-  (Takes a deep breath.)  I don't know, Roderich. I just know that I have no pictures. No anything from him. Nothing. Not even a clear  _ memory. _

Austria: (Not sure what to say, Roderich falls silent, just supporting his husband quietly.)

Romano: (Sighs, holding Roderich close.)  Forgive me. I just promise to be what he was not. Forever.

Austria: I forgive you, Lovino.

Romano: (Is silent for a long time before murmuring.)  Tonio knows who my father is, but won't tell me his name. I think he's angry about my mother being abandoned.

Austria: If you want, just let me know and I'll attempt to weedle it out of him.

Romano: . . . I don't know if I  _ want  _ to know who he is. If he's even still alive.

Austria: As I said, if you ever do, let me know.

Romano: I will. Grazie.  (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly.)

Austria: (Beams, leaning into the demon.)

Romano: (Holds him closer, petting through Roderich's hair with care. He thinks about his parents for a little bit and, honestly, he  _ does  _ want to know about his father, but . . . if he really did abandon them, was he even worth remembering?)

Austria: (Softly.)  Would you like to know what I want most right now?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Si. What would you like?

Austria: Snow.

Romano: (Smiles.)  . . I don't want to anger Antonio by leaving. When he returns, shall we go somewhere with snow? Just the three of us? 

Austria: (Minutely nods.)  Yes please.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face.)  I'm sorry we can't go now. If we could, I would.

Austria: No, I understand. Do not worry about it, Lovino.

Romano: (Pecks him sweetly.)  I won't. I just want you to know I love you and would do anything within reason for you.

Austria: (Sighs, leaning back and down until his head is on Lovino's lap.)  Is this okay, then?

Romano: (Pets through his hair lovingly.)  Absolutely, amore. Comfortable?

Austria: Jo.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Then everything's perfect.

Austria: (Pets his stomach.)  I wonder how big this will grow.

Romano: Big enough for two little babies, I'm sure.  (Smirks, cupping one of Roderich's breasts with a hand.)  I do wonder how big  _ these  _ will grow, however~.

Austria: (Squeaks, blushing and weakly smacking the groping hand.)

Romano: (Laughs, petting through Roderich's hair.)  I love them.

Austria: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  A breast man, are we? I thought you would prefer legs.

Romano: I enjoy legs, but I'm definitely a breast man.  (Smirks.) Especially on someone I love.

Austria: (Blushes.)

Romano: (Chuckles.)

Austria: . . .  (Crosses his arms over his chest.)

Romano: Oh, I'm not that  _ perverted. _

Austria: (Skeptical look.)

Romano: (Frowns.)   _ Antonio  _ is far more perverted, by a lot.

Austria: Mmhm.

Romano: I'm  _ barely  _ perverted.  (Puffs out his cheeks grumpily, not wanting to  _ have  _ to defend himself about something so  _ obvious. _ )

Austria: (Silently chuckles.)

Romano: (Huffs, petting through Roderich's hair as he mutters.)  Whatever.

Austria: I lieb di.

Romano: (Gently, his tone much more loving and sweet.)  Ti amo anch'io. [I love you too.]

Austria: Lovino~.  (Purrs his name happily.)

Romano: (Smiles, purring.)  Roderich, amore mio~.

Austria: (Cuddles the demon.)

Romano: (Pulls Roderich close, the two of them snuggling happily.)

Austria: . . What was a dream of yours, growing up?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  To be just like my mama. Strong, skilled, wise, perfect at nearly everything. . .

Austria: . . That was deep. All I dreamed about was having chocolate cake everyday.

Romano: (Laughs.)  I like that dream. I had one like that about gelato.

Austria: (Laughs.)

Romano: (Smiles, relaxing happily.)  Was there anything you couldn't go a day without? A little stuffie, a food, something else?

Austria: I couldn't go anywhere without without my cravat.

Romano: A cravat? Did you like wearing one that much?

Austria: Yes, I did. When I was little, I loved wearing these pretty suits. When I presented, I wasn't able to wear a cravat as much, so I then had to make do with scarves instead to match whatever dress I was wearing.

Romano: (Pets soothingly through Roderich's hair, cooing.)  That's sad, amore. . .

Austria: (Shrugs.)  That was a thousand years ago.

Romano: It doesn't make it less sad.

Austria: It's fine. At least I look good in dresses.

Romano: You look  _ sexy  _ in dresses. And elegant, and beautiful, and everything perfect.

Austria: (Quietly chuckles behind a hand in amusement.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Smiles, purring.)  Prego.

Austria: What about you? Have you always worn your casual suits and chef's outfits?

Romano: (Blushes.)  . . No. I used to wear more dresses as a child. My mother  _ loved  _ it. I did too, but I bitched about it constantly. I've worn dresses . . one or two times since I started primarily wearing pants, but it's never for long. I always feel too embarrassed.  (Chuckles.) I guess I'll have to get over that, pretty soon. What with being queen and all.

Austria: I've seen a few of the styles Kiku thinks would work for you once you ascend to the throne. I think you would like them.

Romano: Really? I  _ hope  _ I like them.  (Musingly.) I should probably have a chat with him sometime about that . . .

Austria: (Hums, reaching up to play with Lovino's hair.)  Are you going to keep your hair short?

Romano: . . I would prefer it shorter for now. Later down the road, I see myself growing it out, but not for this position.  (Leans into the hand, nervous about all the different ways he will be judged after his coronation.)

Austria: (Notices the worried expression.)  It'll be alright. You have both I and Antonio to support you.

Romano: (Meets Roderich's eyes, hesitantly nodding.)  I know. I'm still worried about everything. (Huffs.) They're going to hate it if I don't have children within a year of becoming queen.  (Rolls eyes in frustration.)

Austria: Don't worry, I think the fact that I'm having both of your children may help to appease that, if just a little.

Romano: I hope so.

Austria: (Leans up, kissing Lovino in reassurance.)

Romano: (Returns the kiss lovingly, his tail laying over Roderich's lap protectively.)

Austria: (Pets the tail.)  I think I love every part of you both.

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Even my constant cursing and Antonio's overprotective nature?

Austria: Yes.

Romano: That's sweet of you.  (Smiles, just loving Roderich immensely.)

Austria: (Purrs, shuffling his wings cutely.)

Romano: (Coos, purring happily as he watches his pregnant mate be absolutely adorable.

Austria: . . . I hope Antonio comes back soon, and that he'll feel better when he does.

Romano: (Nods.)  I hope he does too. I'm worried about him and . . his issues with his final shift.

Austria: (Nods, looking away.)

Romano: (Falls silent, simply petting through Roderich's hair.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. What's up with Toni, huh? Some shit is going down. Also! What kind of changes do _you_ think Lovino will be going through once he is crowned Queen of the South? COMMENT BELOWWWWW~!


	25. Episode 117: Unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all our devoted fans and readers. Whether or not you comment, every single read means the world to us. Thank you for being here with us as this story develops. <3
> 
> \- Andy & Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> Aug 14, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *Timeskip. The next day, and Antonio finally comes back.

Spain: (Comes up to their hall, followed by several slaves pulling a cart with a dead creature on it, and dismisses the slaves before entering the room where his mates are, smiling brightly at the two, despite his extremely disheveled appearance.)  Hola, mis amores.

Romano: (Eyes widen slightly at the other's appearance, getting up and padding to the demon.)  Ciao. Are you alright?

Austria: (Stays a step or two behind Lovino, hand over his stomach.)

Spain: (Pulls Lovino into his arms, kissing his neck sweetly, sighing.)  Si. I'm alright, I promise. (Looks to Roderich, glancing between them.) You've both been safe and alright?

Austria: Yes, we've stayed in our hall the whole time.

Spain: (Looks relieved, relaxing.)  Bueno . . . (To Lovino.) I have something for you.  (Gently smiles, his eyes bright and proud.)

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  You do?

Spain: Si.  (Steps away, opening the door and gesturing the two to follow him.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, stepping out with Roderich curiously, his face paling and eyes widening at the sight of large creature in the hallway.)  . . .  _ Antonio _ .

Spain: (Grins proudly.)  For you,  _ mi reina, _ a  **_dragon._ **

Romano: (Is in shock. It's not the biggest dragon, but it's still  _ big. _ )

Austria: Huh.

Romano: (Swallows thickly, suddenly super worried about Antonio, and bows to his king.)  Grazie, caro. I gratefully accept your gift. (Goes to the demon and kisses him, worrying over him.)  Are you hurt?

Spain: A little, but I'm-  (Yelps as he's dragged into their room, summoning some slaves to move the dead dragon elsewhere for now.)  -I'm fine, really!

Romano: (Gently pushes Antonio into a chair.)  Where are you hurt? I'm not dealing with your "I'm fine" bullshit, got it?

Spain: (Puts up his hands in surrender, chuckling.)  Lo siento, lo siento. (Pulls off his shirt, calmly letting Lovino look over his multiple bruises, burns, and cuts. To Roderich.)  You've been well? How are the babies?

Austria: (Reclines on a chaise lounge.) We've all been fine.

Spain: (Hisses when Lovino presses too hard against an injury.)  That's good . . . I was worried about you two while I was out there.

Austria: I'm not surprised.  (Yawns, resting his head on a pillow.)  You should worry about yourself more, Anton.

Spain: There's  _ noth-  _  (Grumbles, shifting uncomfortably.)  -nothing for me to be worried about. I knew I'd be fine.

Romano: (Frowns.)  I highly disagree. Look at yourself. You're covered in wounds and bruises, Toni.  (Summons for a healer, frustrated with the demon.)

Spain: Honestly, I'm  _ fine! _ I'll heal completely in a couple of hours.

Romano: And if you don't heal  _ correctly? _

Spain: (Lowly, glaring a little bit at Lovino.)  _  I will.  _ I'm absolutely  _ fine. _

Romano: (Growls, tail lashing.)  You're  _ not. _

Austria: (Drawls snidely, going for a low blow.)  I wonder what sort of role model you will be for our children. A father who won't take care of himself . . hm . . I would want to limit the contact between you and them, if that were the case.  (His eyes are dark and sharp as they give Antonio a cool, apathetic glare from the corner of his eye.)

Spain: (Tail lashes, forcing himself to calm down as he grumbles.)  _  Stop that. _ I take care of myself just  _ fine. _

Austria: (Quietly.)  I'm not bluffing, Antonio.

Spain: (Blinks, looking away in silence.)

Romano: (Sighs, stroking through Antonio's hair.)  You  _ have  _ to take care of yourself, Tonio. I love your gift, but I hate how injured and unwilling you are to admit it.

Spain: I'm not weakened by my injuries-

Romano: (Snaps.)  You're  _ weakened  _ by your  _ pride. _  (After a moment, he calmly continues.)  Strength is admitting something is wrong, not bottling it up for the sake of pride and image.

Spain: (Considers the other's words silently, admitting after a couple of moments.)  I see your point.

Austria: Good.

Romano: (Looks up as there's a knock at the door.)  Come in. (Is glad it's the healer. He murmurs to Antonio.)  Are you injured?

Spain: (Sighs, grumbling as gives in.)  Si. Very injured.

Romano: (Gives a light tug on his hair.)  Better.

Healer: (Pops her bubblegum.)  Please strip so I can stop the bleeding and take out the fibers embedded in your wounds.

Spain: (Grumbles more as he stands, stripping down.)  Where do you want me?

Healer. (Bored, she chews her gum.)  Sitting on the bed naked.

Spain: (Does as requested, sitting there patiently.)

Romano: If you need any assistance, I can help when possible.  (Sits down in a chair.)

Healer: (Sniffs, taking tweezers and pulling out all the crap in the wounds.)  Thanks. I'm Chastity, your majesties. (Bubblegum pops.)

Spain: (Lowly growls, his tail minutely lashing as he sits through the pain.)

Romano: It's a pleasure.  (Reads a book, quirking an eyebrow at the king every once in a while.)

Healer: (Done digging stuff out of the wounds, she takes out a different pack of gum, chewing it until it's soft, then applying it to the wounds like an elastic bandage.)  This is my own invention. Special medical gum. Chewed and softened, saliva activates infection-fighting enzymes as well as ones encouraging cell growth in regards to skin. It'll peel off when the wound is healed.

Spain: (Hums, actually impressed by that. (He  _ was  _ intensely annoyed by the gum chewing, but it's not a half-bad invention.))  Gracias.

Healer: ‘Welcome.  (Walks out.) Bye.

Spain: (Tail still lashing at the other's attitude, he groans as he stands and goes to pull on some clothes, surprised when Lovino comes to help.)

Romano: (Helps guide on the clothing with gentle touches, knowing the other was grumpy and still sore and in pain. His tail gently strokes up the other's leg with love, kindly helping him. Gently.)  Please stop being an idiot when it comes to your own well-being. We want you to be the father  _ you  _ want yourself to be. And we need you alive.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino.)  Lo siento. I'll try to be less stupid, alright?

Romano:  _ Good. _  (Pecks him, guiding him to bed.)  Rest. You need the sleep.

Austria: (Watches them for a few moments.)  I'll be in the music room. I'm glad you're back Antonio, so sleep.

Spain: (Lays down with a groan, looking to Roderich.)  Be safe, mi amor. Por favor.

Austria: Of course I'll be safe. You're here.  (Sends a small smile at Antonio, then leaving.)

Spain: (Smiles gently back, sinking into the bed as he whispers, near-immediately drifting off.)  But . . I'll be asleep . . . (Is out.)

Romano: (Huffs, climbing in with the demon and keeping him close, watching over the king as he sleeps, petting through his hair lovingly.)

Austria: (In the music room, he leaves the door open, letting the sounds of a piano pour out for Antonio and Lovino to hear.)

Spain: (Relaxes, snuggling into Lovino as they hear the music Roderich plays.)

Romano: (Gently smiles, just taking care of Antonio as he basks in the music.)

 

* * *

 

*Three weeks later, and Lovino and Roderich are in Kiku's work room for bridal preparations. Specifically, Lovino's wedding dress.

Japan: What color do you think you would like?

Romano: White. Pale or white-gold detailing. I have some ideas, but I'm sure you probably do as well.

Japan: Hai.  (Pulls out his sketchbook.)  Here are some concept sketches I've made.

Romano: (Looks through the concept sketches with the demon, talking through the designs with him.)  I like the idea of the long train, especially with the sleeves like this. It's almost like a veil, but without the hazard of something over my face, so I really like this one, but I don't entirely like the bodice on it. But-  (Points out a different one.) -this one is a bit more my taste. Do you think they'd work?

Japan: (Nods.)  That is easily doable.  (Makes a quick drawing.)  Like this?

Romano: (Nods.)  Much better. Could we get some detailing here and here?  (Points to several places, helping to flesh-out the quick drawing.)

Japan: (Draws in the places Lovino points to. As they work.)  The coronation will be the next day?

Romano: Si. That's another ball of stress.

Japan: I also have some concept designs for that, if you would like to look at those?

Romano: I'd like that, grazie.  (Takes a look at some of the designs, really drawn to two in particular.)  Can we take this dress and add this bodice and sleeves?

Japan: Of course, my prince.  (Quickly does a sketch of Lovino's request.)

Romano: (Nods.)  That's the dress. It's perfect.

Japan: (Smiles.)  Would you like to help me begin your wedding dress, or do you need to do something with the dragon Antonio-dono brought back?

Romano: (Mutters.)   _ Shit. _  (More clearly.)  Si, I do. And I have no idea what to do with it, in regards to incorporation.

Austria: Perhaps you could make a crown, jewelry, and shoes from it?  (Thinks for a moment before snorting.) I wouldn't be surprised if the dragon's large enough you could make an entire leather suit for you and Antonio both.

Romano: (Nods.)  It's not a bad idea for a gift. Perhaps I could incorporate the teeth, horns, or claws into some kind of jewelry. I haven't thought much about it, unfortunately.

Japan: You could have a cape made? Dragonhide is fire-proof but also helps to keep the wearer temperate.

Romano: (Hums, nodding.)  I like that idea. (Smiles, having the perfect ideas for gifts.)  Beyond that and the suits, I want to figure out a design for a pair of heeled boots. The main boots should be dragon leather and the heel made of dragon horn or claw.

Japan: I should be able to help you with that.

Romano: (Nods.)  Bene. (Pulls out a piece of paper, giving a general sketch for what he's thinking.)  Something kind of like this? But I want it to flawlessly blend into the outfit so it doesn't stand out.

Japan: (Looks it over.)  I'll get my head leatherworker to help with this.

Romano: Grazie, I appreciate it.  (Looks to Kiku.) Is there anything  _ you  _ think should be added, changed, or taken away from either of these dresses and their accessories?

Japan: Not unless you also want to make weapons out of the dragon?

Austria: (His eyes widen and Roderich gets a faraway look, like he's seeing something the others can't.)

Romano: (Hums, not noticing Roderich's face.)  No, but I want to hold onto the pieces of the dragon left over. Any bones, skin, claws, horn shards- all of it. I want to hang onto it for something in the future.

Austria: Please, give it to me.

Romano: (Looks to Roderich, catching his serious gaze. He nods.)  All of it will go to you. What are you thinking about?

Austria: (Smiles in an infuriatingly vague way.)  I have my plans.

Romano: (Smirks back. He's up for surprises.)  Sounds good.

Austria: Thank you, Lovino.

Romano: Prego, tesoro.

Austria: (Kisses the corner of Lovino's mouth.)  We'll need to talk to Feliciano about the feast and cake after this.

Romano: (Returns the kiss.)  I know. I let him know we were going to need to talk to him today, so he's expecting us.

Austria: That's good.

Japan: (Gets up, using his shadow manipulation to grab some fabrics.)  Lovino-san, may I ask you to stand on the pedestal? I want to at least begin the base so I have an Idea of the structuring and undergarments I'll need to make to support the dress. Also, you'll need to arrange what lingerie you'll be wearing for the consummation ceremony.

Romano: (Blushes a little, nodding.)  Si . . . (Stands on the pedestal, standing normally so the dress fits later.)

Japan: (Begins laying the fabric down, using his shadows to hold, cut, and measure the fabric.)

Austria: (Just watches the whole beautiful process.)

Romano: (Is also watching in fascination. He really wants to learn shadow manipulation, but . . not really his forte, unfortunately.)

Japan: (Making a few decisions, he starts pinning, and even sewing, a few things into place.)

Romano: (Just patiently watches, not saying anything.)

Japan: (After forty-five minutes, Kiku finally frees Lovino.)  I should have a good idea of what to do now, thank you Lovino-san.

Romano: (Bows his head to the other.)  Grazie, Kiku. I'm very grateful that you're as able and willing as you are to make these dresses for me.

Japan: It is my honor.  (Bows in return.)

Romano: (Smiles kindly.)  If you need anything during the process, don't hesitate to send for me. I'd love to assist if you so need it.

Japan: Hai.  (Goes back to work.)

Romano: (Offers his arm to Roderich.)  Shall we go visit Feliciano?

Austria: (Takes Lovino's arm.)  Yes, we shall. (Once they're out in the hallway, Roderich speaks lowly to Lovino.)  Have you noticed how tense Antonio's been lately? Yesterday, I caught him growing in size before forcing himself down to his usual height.

Romano: (Frowns, nodding as he answers just as lowly.)  He's always tense unless we're both with him. Even when it's just me, he's just so  _ tense  _ . . .

Austria: He doesn't have the control he did.  (Huffs.) What is it, that he's having trouble controlling his final form?

Romano: (Hesitantly.)  That might be it. Because you're pregnant, perhaps? Final shift is something that, when it comes out without being called, it comes in times of rage, possessiveness, protection, or agony. For Antonio, his protectiveness of you joined with the fact that he doesn't ever just let it be out could be causing this loss of power.

Austria: . . That makes a great deal of sense. Add in that he's going to claim a second mate who is also going to be his queen, I think all of this may be too much for him to handle.  (Sighs.) If I could, I would ask you to postpone your wedding until the children come, but as you know, it is  _ extremely  _ tricky trying to figure out when they'll actually come. It could be a month from now or a year from now.

Romano: I know. I want to help him, but I don't know  _ how  _ or even if it would be safe.  (After a moment.) We never told you this, but during the hunt with the kings? It took me a long time to calm him down and gradually get him to come out of his shift.

Austria: (Quietly.)  I had wondered. (Louder.)  Maybe- do you think that we could get one of his brothers to help?

Romano: Maybe Francis? He's the most in-tune with his final form and might be able to help. I'll reach out to him and see if he would be willing to come.

Austria: That would be wonderful. I would like to see Arthur again.

Romano: (Eyebrows lift.)  That's right. I remember seeing that angel. The grumpy blond one, si?

Austria: (Silently chuckles.)  Jo, that one.

Romano: (Hums, nodding.)  He seems interesting. It'll be good to see how he's doing with  _ zio. _  [uncle]  (Mutters.)  Hopefully they're at least getting along. . .

Austria: At least, that they're not trying to kill each other. Like I did Antonio.

Romano: Si. I haven't heard anything, but that means absolutely  _ nothing. _

Austria: (Nods in agreement.)  . . I'm scared for Antonio.

Romano: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head.)  I am too. We'll get him through this.

Austria: (Nods.)  I hope that we'll be able to convince him to invite his brother to the South.

Romano: If we can't, I'll do it myself. Francis would come if I said his brother could be a danger to himself if he didn't.

Austria: (Smiles at that, leaning in close to Lovino.)  Be careful in doing that, I don't want Antonio punishing you. He would probably give you quite the reprimand.

Romano: (Looks at Roderich seriously.)  I would take any punishment if it meant he would get better.

Austria: (Smirks.)  I know that. I'll just be there for you with icepacks should he decide to give you a spanking.

Romano: (Smiles kindly.)  Grazie. I'm glad you'd be there to help.

Austria: Of course I would be, I love you.

Romano: (Draws him close, kissing the angel lovingly.)  I love you too.

Austria: (Smiles, knitting his fingers together with Lovino's. After a good part of the way down the hallway.)  . . Do you think Antonio will lock me up when Francis and Arthur arrive?

Romano: Around Francis? Very possibly. I think he'd let Arthur see you, however. He's a sub, correct?

Austria: Well, yes, but I heard that it's common during demonic pregnancy for the dom to hide the sub away.

Romano: It is, but I think he could be convinced to let a submissive friend see you if we  _ both  _ convinced him, especially since Arthur is also an angel. It's highly unlikely you will see Francis, however.

Austria: (Nods reluctantly.)  When do we want to bring this up to Antonio? Maybe while we watch our soap opera tonight?

Romano: . . . Perhaps. If he's not too tense, let's bring it up and introduce him to the idea.

Austria: (Makes a face as something occurs to him.)  I hope that we don't have to postpone the wedding or the coronation.

Romano: (Groans.)  Me neither. That would actually be awful.

Austria: If anything happens that Antonio isn't acting sane, we are either going to drug him to get him through the ceremony or knock him out and put an illusion on me or Joao and take his place.

Romano: (Laughs.)  Alright, that's a little excessive.

Austria: (Pouts at Lovino pathetically.)  You don't support me?

Romano: I support you, amore mio, but not about this. It's just . . . not a great idea. Plus, what about the consummation ceremony? I would rather not get spread out by  _ Joao. _ You, I'm alright with, but  _ him? _ Absolutely fucking  _ not. _

Austria: Fine, I'll just make Joao do all of the 'official' stuff.

Romano: (Stifles a laugh.)  Sure, sure. That also means I have to kiss his skinny ass. Grazie,  _ no. _

Austria: It's easy. Just close your eyes and lean forward and up.

Romano: It's easy to  _ do, _ but not easy to  _ live with. _

Austria: (Smirks, purring.)  I could always do you.

Romano: (Chuckles, purring back.)  Oh, could you~?

Austria:  _ Jo. _

Romano: (Murmurs back with a smirk, getting closer.)  I could do you every single day . . .

Austria: (A tiny blush hints at his cheeks, Roderich peering up at Lovino.)  Oh could you now?

Romano:  _ Absolutely. _

Austria: . . .  (Keeps walking.)

Romano: (Quickly follows, scooping Roderich up and giving him a quick kiss.)  Now, now. You would enjoy that every day and you know it. A new position every day, perhaps?

Austria: (Blushes, ducking his head down, embarrassed.)

Romano: (Chuckles.)  You  _ would. _ Good to know~.

Austria: (Smacks Lovino's chest.)

Romano: (Laughs, murmuring.)  Would a new position every time be even better?

Austria: (Goes bright red, quietly whining as he hides his face in Lovino's chest.)

Romano: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head, setting him down when they're near the kitchen.)  I'll remember that next time we have some downtime to have some fun~.

Austria: (Squeaks, just a ball of embarrassment as he follows Lovino inside.)

Romano: (Chuckles, holding Roderich's hand. He looks for his brother, coming over as the younger demon finishes up something.)  Ciao fratello. I hope it's not a bad time?

Italy: (Chirps.)  Nope, I'm just putting something in the oven-  (Puts the quiche in the oven.) -now I'm free~!

Romano: (Smiles kindly.)  Bene. Could we talk about the feast for the wedding and all that?

Italy: Of course~!  (Goes into a long spiel about all the food he's planning and from the lists of what Antonio and Lovino both like and want.)

Austria: (Tries to keep himself from drooling, suddenly experiencing an intense hunger.)

Romano: (Leads them to a side table, pitching in some ideas as they talk, getting really animated and into talking about the main courses and desserts.)

Italy: (Without taking a break from talking, he pulls the quiche out when it's done and serves up a huge slice to Roderich, the pregnant angel digging into it nigh ravenously.)

Romano: (Gently rubs Roderich's leg, murmuring to him when Feliciano eventually  _ does  _ take a break.)  Anything else you'd like?

Austria: . . Garden salsa and dipping chips?

Romano: (Nods, getting up and quickly getting exactly what Roderich wants, pulling Feliciano along to help him make fresh garden salsa, the two of them still talking. Eventually, they bring over a bunch of chips and the big bowl of fresh salsa, sitting back down.)

Austria: (Moans over the chips and salsa as he eats.)

Romano: (Smiles, kissing Roderich's cheek lovingly.)

Austria: (Purrs affectionately.)

Italy: (Is speaking rapid Italian with Lovino.)

Romano: (Frowns, barking back in even more rapid Italian, snapping in disagreement.)

Italy: (Pouts, whining.)

Romano: (Grumbles, slowing down a little as explains  _ why, _ then trying to appease Feliciano a little.)

Italy: (Gets it, then suggesting a few different options.)

Romano: (Nods, the two debating and deciding the final menu.)

Austria: (Listens to the Italian captivated as he steals a slice of lasagna, then some spaghetti, then manicotti, then . . well, any Italian dish he can get his hands on.)

Romano: (Notices, curious as to why Roderich's so attracted to very Italian things. Could it be him~?)

Austria: (Begins eating a tomato with a little sugar on it.)

Romano: (Smiles, purring in approval. He starts lightly tuning out Feliciano as he watches his wife.)

Austria: (Pouts sadly when he finishes it.)

Romano: (Grabs another tomato, holding it out to Roderich with a sweet smile.)

Austria: (Smiles, taking it and cutting it into pieces and sprinkling sugar on it before eating it.)

Romano: (Is just happily watching Roderich, not even listening to Feliciano anymore. When he's asked a question, he finally snaps out of it, looking at Feliciano.)  [In Italian: ]  _ What did you just say? _

Italy: [Also in Italian: ]   _ Um, cookies? Do you want cookies? _

Romano: . _ . . For the wedding or now? _  (Just looks super confused.)

Italy:  _ Either? _

Romano:  _ I could go for some cookies now. At the wedding, I think macarons. What do we have that Roderich might like right now? He seems very hungry. _

Italy:  _ Um-  _  (Blanches.)  Lady Roderich!

Austria: (Is eating some red bell peppers.)  Hmm?

Romano: (Snaps at Feliciano.)   _ Don't yell at my pregnant wife! As long as he doesn't eat some extra-spicy peppers, he can eat what he wants! _

Italy: EEeep!

Romano: (Tail thrashes, glaring at his brother a bit. He looks to Roderich.)  Is there anything you'd like us to make?

Austria: Could I have stuffed peppers with some Italian desserts on the side? And vanilla ice cream too. And white cake, white frosting!  (Blushes.) . . Please?

Romano: (Smiles fondly.)  Si. Would you like something to drink while you wait? Water or milk, perhaps?

Austria: (More subdued.)  . . Milk, please.

Romano: (Nods, hopping up and getting Roderich everything he desires, starting with the milk. He's carefully portioning all the requested items, doing his best so Roderich doesn't get a stomach ache from all the sweets.)

Austria: (Purrs quietly on his stool, nursing his cup of milk.)

Romano: (Gives Roderich his stuffed peppers first after the milk, slowly easing him into all the sweets.)

Austria: (Is just a ball of fluffy feathers and contentment as he eats all of the delicious food.)

Romano: (Comes over with the last of the food, casually lifting Roderich up and sitting so the angel is on his lap, eating his food.)

Austria: (Squeaks in surprise, but he quickly settles down, eating to his heart's content. When he finishes, Roderich suddenly seems . . bigger. Like he's getting closer to four months along instead of the three months along he was previously.)

Romano: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, surprised that he feels . . .  _ bigger. _ He smiles, looking down at Roderich's bump, gently stroking their little babies. He purrs thunderously, super happy.)

Austria: . . . These clothes are too tight.

Romano: (Purrs, murmuring into his ear.)  Perhaps you don't need clothes~?

Austria: I do not know. But I need a bath, I spilled some of the food on me.

Romano: (To Feliciano.)  The menu for the feast is all good? Everything is planned?

Italy: Si~!! We got everything, fratello.

Romano: Bene.  (Scoops Roderich up, heading out.)  See you later, fratello!

Italy: Byyeeee! Vee~.  (Goes off to message Ludwig.)

Romano: (Carries Roderich to the bath, purring happily.)

Austria: (Purrs once in the bathroom, stripping before finally sinking into the water.)

Romano: (Strips as well, following and keeping close to Roderich, still purring.)  Better?

Austria: Very much so, thank you.  (Pets the tummy, gasping in awe when he feels something shift under the skin. He whispers, strangled.)  The-they just moved.

Romano: (Puts his hands over the bump, waiting.)  Bambini?

Austria: (Smiles at the tiny flutter.)

Romano: (His breath hitches, getting really excited.)  The- That was them. Those were our babies!

Austria: (Tries not to dance with happiness.)  This is . . amazing. Before, it just felt kind of like being fat- but now- there's  _ life  _ inside of me. I'm helping these two lives to grow and flourish.

Romano: (Instantly searches, glad Antonio's just passing outside.)  Tonio!! Come in here a moment!! (Grins happily at the demon when he enters.)  _  They moved. _

Spain: (Eyes widen, quickly stripping as much as fast as possible, slipping into the bath and joining them.)  They moved?! How much?

Austria: Just a few flutters, but they were still  _ there. _

Spain: (Comes close, gently putting his hands over the bump.)  Hijos? Are you still awake and active?

Austria: (Gasps at the stronger flutter.)

Spain: (Contains a squeal of joy, freaking out all the absolute  _ BEAUTY  _ that is this moment.)  They moved!!  _ Buenas tardes, mi hijos!   _ [Good afternoon, my children!]

Romano: (Having felt that from Roderich's sides, he kisses up Roderich's neck happily.)  This is amazing . . .

Austria: (Quietly giggles.)  Our children love their fathers, that's for sure.

Spain: (Strangled.)  We love you too, we promise.

Austria: (Gently.)  They know you do, I'm sure of it.

Romano: (Softly, kissing Roderich happily.)  Bene. Bene, bene,  _ bene. _

Austria: (Chuckles, leaning into his demons.)

Spain: (Holds them both close, purring up a storm.)

Romano: (Strokes up Antonio's arm gently, glad he's relaxed and happy.)

Austria: (Nuzzles into Antonio.)

Spain: (Nuzzles both his lovers, happy.)

Romano: (Strokes down Antonio's face, gently smiling.)  Ti amo.

Spain: (Grins, leaning in to kiss Lovino and then Roderich, holding them.)  Te quiero, mis amores~.

Austria: (Beams.)  I lieb di.

Romano: (Smiles brightly, nuzzling into Antonio, his tail curling around the demon's leg.)

Austria: (They quickly finish up the rest of the bath, all of them eating  before curling up on the couch to watch the soap opera. A little over half way through, Roderich tentatively speaks up.)  Antonio? How has your final form been?

Spain: (Tenses a bit uncomfortably.)  It's . . It's been alright.

Romano: (Gently, rubbing Antonio's tense arm.)  Tonio, please. I know it's hard, but tell us the truth? Has it been flaring up?

Spain: No, I've been . . fine. It's only come out a couple of times, and only partially. I'm getting it under control.

Austria: (Timidly.)  Well, that's good, but Antonio . . Lovino and I were wondering if perhaps you would invite your brother Francis over, with his angel Arthur?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Why?

Romano: (Gently.)  Francis might be able to help you control your final form so it's not as violent when you let it out. So you can control it.

Spain: (Feels cornered by the two, starting to shift up and away, only for Lovino to push him down and lay on him.)  L-Lovi . . . !

Romano: (Frowns down at him.)  Do you feel like you're in control when you shift?

Austria: (Looks at Antonio expectantly.)

Spain: ( _ Really _ feels cornered.)  I- I- . . . No. I don't.  (Looks away shamefully, hating that he admitted it.)

Austria: (Kisses Antonio as a reward.)  Thank you for being honest.

Romano: (Sighs, softly stroking through the demon's hair.)  We can get Francis to come and help you control it. (Gently smiles.)  Besides, Roderich will have someone to socialize with beyond us if Arthur's here, si? It'll keep him out of harm's way, enjoying himself, while we figure out how to solve this. Si?

Spain: . . . Si. I'll send a letter to Francis tomorrow. We'll see if he will even come.

Romano: (Kisses him lovingly.)   _ Grazie. _

Spain: (Returns the kiss, still tense as they lay there together.)

Austria: (Pets through Antonio's hair.)  Would you like to lie down? Try and listen to our children? They're quieter, but still a little active.

Spain: (Hesitantly nods, glad when Lovino gets off him so they can go to the bed. He lets Roderich lay down first before snuggling up to the other's bump, listening for their little ones. He whispers, only loud enough for him.)  _  I promise, mi hijos, I'll be able to control it when I meet you. I have to. _

Romano: (Joins him only a moment or two later, snuggling into Antonio's back and holding him close, feeling him slowly relax in his arms. Softly.)  It's okay, Tonio . . . I promise.

Austria: (Pets through Antonio's hair.)  I lieb di, Anton.

Spain: (Gently.)  Te quiero, Rodrigo. Lovi.  (Curls his tail around Lovino, keeping him close as he slowly relaxes, just stressed.)

Romano: (Quiet.)  Ti amo. (Lays a kiss between Antonio's wings.)

 

* * *

 

*The next day, and Antonio is finishing writing up his letter to Francis.

Spain: (Is reading over the letter, hesitantly packaging it up. He's not so sure if this is a good idea anymore.)

Austria: (Pats Antonio's hand.)  You can do it.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29085835447/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano: (Kindly, reassuring him.)  The letter is perfect, Tonio.

Spain: (Frowns, sealing the envelope and addressing it. He sends it by messenger hellbird, watching as the creature takes off with it and heads west.)  . . . This was a mistake. Why do I feel like this was a mistake?

Austria: (Nuzzles Antonio.)  Because you're feeling very protective right now, with me being pregnant and getting a second mate. I promise, everything will be perfectly fine.

Spain: (Sighs, relaxing when both his mates come close and allow him to hold them.)  I hate being so . . anxious. Even when nothing's actually wrong. Anxious and protective.

Romano: (Kisses Antonio's jaw.)  We soothe you, si?

Spain: (Nods.)  The both of you are the  _ only  _ thing that soothe me.

Austria: The four of us, you mean.

Spain: (Smiles fondly at Roderich, kissing his face.)  Si, the  _ four  _ of you are the only things that soothe me.  _ Especially  _ you two.  (Gently strokes Roderich's bump, purring softly.)

Austria: (Smiles at the flutters.)  They do love their daddy.

Romano: (Leans his head on Antonio's shoulder.)  Everything's alright, the babies are safe,  _ we  _ are safe, and we're happy, si?

Spain: (Kisses Lovino sweetly.)  Si. . .

Austria: (Wraps his wings around Antonio in a fluffy hug.)

Spain: (Burrows into the fluffy wings, purring happily.)

Austria: (Softly.)  And don't worry, you'll have us four and your brother to support you.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I'm just worried I'll hurt one of you . . .

Romano: You  _ won't. _ Francis is strong and so am I. We won't let you near Roderich if you could put him in danger.

Austria: And I'm not exactly defenseless either, Antonio.

Spain: (Gently.)  I also don't want to put you in a position where you might have to choose to hurt me to stop me. That's not fair to you.

Austria: (His eyes soften, and Roderich kisses Antonio on the lips, blinking when he feels a bird land on his head.)  . . . It would seem Francis has already replied.

Spain: (Looks at the bird, gently lifting it from Roderich's hair to take the note, releasing it. He reads the letter, stressing a little more.)  He'll be coming to visit this week with Arthur.

Romano: (Gently, rubbing Antonio's arm.)  That's good.

Austria: Does he say when exactly to expect them?

Spain: Thursday. It's not long, but that's not a bad thing considering the circumstances.

Austria: (Hums.)  That's only a few days from now.

Romano: Si. I'll get on the preparations for their arrival and stay. Just rest, alright Tonio?  --  _ %Maybe running him through a calming exercise will help while I'm gone? _

Spain: (Nods.)  As you wish.

Austria:  _ %I'll try. _  (Turns to Antonio, putting on an innocent blush.)  Antonio? Could I sit in your lap? Or am I too large now?

Spain: (Smiles.)  You'll never be too large, mi amor~.  (Pecks Lovino as he heads out, leading Roderich to a seat.)  My lap is always here for your comfort.

Austria: (Delicately sits down on Antonio's lap, making his breathing deep and soothing as he hums a calming melody.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Roderich, resting his face in the crook of the other's neck.)  You feel so wonderful in my arms . . .

Austria: Just rest and relax with me, it's been so busy these past few months, and there's two months until the wedding.

Spain: Shh, don't remind me . . .  (Calms, just relaxing happily with Roderich in his arms.)

Austria: (Hugs Antonio, just being a happy place for the demon.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the other, a hand over the large bump to feel his wife  _ and  _ their beautiful children.)

Austria: (Still hugging Antonio, he pets through his hair, keeping the demon calm for well over an hour.)

Spain: (Is basically dozing off, keeping his wife close in his relaxed state. He looks up drowsily when Lovino comes back, sitting with them and leaning against Antonio.)  All prepared?

Romano: The servants are working on it now.  (Kisses Antonio's face.) You're doing alright?

Spain: (Nods, kissing him back.)  Si . . .

Austria: (Puts his feet up on Lovino's legs for a footrest.)

Romano: (Gently rubs the angel's feet, loving him up.)

Austria: (Falls back to lean on the couch and Antonio as he moans at the relief he didn't know he needed.)  Thank you so much . . .

Romano: Prego. . . I figured your feet would be hurting, carrying two extra beings all the time.

Austria: They have begun to, yes. What with that growth spurt that happened yesterday after my Italian binge eating . . .

Spain: (Chuckles.)  They must like Italian food~.

Austria: (Nods.)  And regardless, I was eating nearly everything else on-sight, I was so hungry.

Romano: Is that typical for angelic pregnancies? With the growth spurt and binge eating?

Austria: Sometimes. It's a sort a fifty-fifty chance with the growth spurt. The binge eating is a bit more common, though  _ every  _ angel binges right before the time they're going to give birth, since we need a lot of energy.

Romano: Good to know. Anything else we should know about you before you give birth~?

Austria: . . . Did we cover that I'm going to glow?

Spain + Romano:  _ What? _

Spain: Literally glow?

Austria: Yes?

Romano: You or your wings?

Austria: . . All of me? It's basically like contractions telling me I'm going into labor.

Spain: That's . . . different.

Romano: Very good to know. I'm sure you'll be absolutely beautiful.  (Smiles kindly.)

Austria: (Blushes.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly, kissing Roderich's neck.)  I can't wait until you being to glow . . . That means our children will be ready to meet us!

Austria: (Giggles at Antonio's enthusiasm.)  I've already begun ordering a few things for their room.

Spain: Really~?! Like what?

Austria: Some clothes, toys, cleaning and hygiene supplies, a crib . . things like that.

Spain: (Damn near giggles, super happy about all the baby preparations happening.)  I can't wait to see them all~.

Romano: (Kisses Antonio sweetly.)  Someone's all excited and happy now, aren't they?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si!

Austria: . . So whenever you lose control, I should just tell you about whatever new baby thing I bought?  (Smiles at Antonio, finding this hilarious.)

Spain: (Lightly laughs, trying to be amused, but just finding it stressful as he smiles.)  I suppose so.

Romano: (Gently strokes Antonio's tail, loving him up a bit so he knows he's safe and alright.)

Austria: (Hugs Antonio.)

Spain: (Softly sighs, leaning into the embrace. Softly.)  Sorry.

Romano: (Kisses Antonio's face.)  Hush. You have nothing to apologize for.

Austria: Lovino's right. Just do your best when your brother comes.

Spain: (Gently.)  Si, mi amor.

Romano: (Holds Antonio as well, purring in a comforting fashion.)  Everything will work out as it must. . .

Austria: And we'll all be the better for it.

Romano: (Nods resolutely.)  Si.

Spain: (Nuzzles them both, kissing their faces.)  Te quiero.

Austria: (Purrs.)

Romano: (Kisses Antonio's jaw lovingly, purring.)

Spain: (Holds them close.)  In time. . .

Austria: Yes . . . May we eat now? I'm quite ravenous.

Spain: (Chuckles, nodding.)  Si, si. Let's eat.

Romano: (Orders food.)  It'll be up shortly.

Austria: (Hums. They finish the food quickly after it comes, Roderich frowning at the end of it before finally just stripping, going nude.)  This is a no-clothes day.

Romano: (Also strips, grinning at Roderich.)  I won't argue with that. (He comes close, kissing Roderich sweetly before just flopping happily on the bed, stretching out like a cat in the sun.)

Austria: (Lays down next to Lovino, also basking in the heat.)

Spain: (Chuckles, joining them in the nude, purring. Little does he notice, but his back is much more scaled than usual and it's starting to creep slightly over his ribs on the side and front.)

Austria: (Groans, pushing Antonio away a little.)  You're too rough. Do you need to put on lotion, Anton?

Spain: (Grumbles, pouting as he moves away a ways.)  I didn't  _ think  _ I did . . .

Romano: (Runs his hand up Antonio's side.)  You're pretty scaly . . . (Reaches over, grabbing the scale brush to go over Antonio's back, removing as much as possible. Then he adds some lotion, purring as he rubs down the demon.)  Feeling better~?

Spain: (Is  _ melting. _ )   _ Si  _ . . . 

Austria: (Smiles at the relief in Antonio's voice and expression.)

Romano: (Smiles, continuing to love up his demon and take care of him, kissing his shoulders before laying next to him.)

Spain: (Is lightly dozing, blissed out.)

Austria: (Kisses the tip of Antonio's ear.)

Spain: (Purrs, turning his face towards Roderich with a gentle smile.)

Austria: (Gently.)  I lieb di.

Spain: (Softly.)  Te quiero.

Romano: (Smiles, nuzzling Antonio's shoulder lovingly.)  Ti amo, caro.

Spain: (Wraps his wings around his beautiful lovers, holding them close.)  To the moon . . .

Romano: (Softly.)  The sun . . .

Austria: (Yawns.)  Something-something-something-  _ nap  _ you two.

Spain: (Chuckles, snuggling in to sleep.)

Romano: (Smiles, snuggled in happily.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo!!! Any thoughts about all this stuff with Antonio going on? Let us know in the comments!!!!!!


	26. Episode 118: The Training Montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, yeah, the Wind-Tossed Feathers chapter isn't out yet. That's because, at this very moment, we are writing it and finishing it up. Second, yeah, this is SUPER separate from the spot W-TF is at right now. That's okay. AFLF is obviously posted more often and covers way more time faster, so there will be many times where there's a crossover, but the second part isn't quite out- or even written -yet.
> 
> Nevertheless! Enjoy some FrUk, Arthur and Roderich interactions, Lovino starting to slip into his role as Queen- even if he hasn't been crowned yet -and a little brotherly interaction. And lots of pregnancy stuff. Like, immediately. HAVE FUN!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> Aug 16, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *The day Francis is supposed to arrive, and Roderich is puking his guts out into the toilet in the morning.

Spain: (Is at Roderich's side, holding back his hair and rubbing his back.)  Easy . . Just let it out . . .

Austria: (Snarls grumpily.)   _ What do you THINK I'm doing?!?!? _

Romano: (Winces from the other room, getting shit for Roderich for  _ after  _ he's done puking. (He figured Roderich would get grumpy.))

Spain: (Holds up a hand in surrender.)  Shh. . . Ignore my stupidity, I'm an idiot. . .

Austria: (When he's done, he glares down at his stomach.)  Little fuckers being grumpy about mama being nervous about guests coming over . . .

Spain: (Rubs Roderich's back, kissing his neck.)  It's okay . . . Everything will be alright. Francis and Arthur know and understand that you're pregnant, so there's nothing to worry about.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Am I even going to be there when they arrive?

Spain: . . . No?  (Nervous smile, not really wanting Roderich to be in public.)  Lo siento. . .

Austria: No, I figured that was what you would want.

Spain: (Nods.)  Gracias. Do you feel well enough to stand?

Austria: (Nods.)  Help me up, please?

Spain: Of course.  (Stands, helping Roderich up.)  Any nausea? Are you lightheaded at all?

Austria: Yes to both, but they're very mild. Perhaps if I could have a lemon-ginger tea sent up?

Romano: I have ginger tea, but I can add some lemon to it for you.  (Takes care of the tea for Roderich.)

Spain: (Smiles, kissing Roderich's cheek.)  See? We have you all taken care of. Anything else to help?

Austria: When they come, may Arthur come up here? Please?

Spain: (Nods.)  I think Francis will want Arthur out of harm’s way, anyway, so the two of you socializing will be fine. I'll have Lovino bring him up.

Austria: (His wings shuffle happily.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Smiles gently, helping Roderich sit in a comfortable chair.)  Anything besides your tea? Cookies, crackers?

Austria: Ginger cookies, please?

Romano: (Orders them.)  Si, they're coming! (Sets down Roderich's tea, kissing the angel's cheek as he rushes off to finish getting ready. (He may not be queen  _ yet, _ but it's important.))

Spain: You'll be alright today? Promise to call if you need me?

Austria: Of course, Antonio.

Spain: Gracias.  (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly.)  I'm going to get ready, you just relax and enjoy your tea.  (Goes off and gets himself ready.)

Austria: (Drinks his tea, and then his cookies, when it comes.)

Romano: (Is grumbling in frustration, trying to decide what he should wear to greet them. He fiddles with a couple of them, nervous, if only for Antonio's sake.)

Spain: (Gently puts his hands on Lovino's upper arms, purring to him.)  Relax . . . Everything will be fine, cariño.

Austria: If you want, I could call Kiku? I think he has something you could wear. An ao dai.

Romano: . . .  (Nervously nods.)  Si, per favore.

Austria: (Asks for Kiku to come through his shadow, the demon coming up with a garment.)

Japan: Will this one work, Lovino-san?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44034943802/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano: (Eyes widen at the garment, looking it over.)  . . It's perfect. Grazie, Kiku. Grazie. (Takes the garment, changing quickly and fixing himself up in the mirror, loving the way it felt to wear it, even if it was so . . different that what he usually wears. He turns to them, looking nervous, yet proud.)  How does it look?

Spain: (Eyes shine admiringly as he looks over his beautiful queen-to-be. Breathlessly.)  You look stunning.

Austria: It's perfect. Effeminate, yet not girly or weak.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Perfect for a queen.  (Smiles at Kiku kindly.)  Grazie. Your designs always come through.

Japan: You are welcome. Please, let me know if the ao dai is comfortable and that you still like it, as I feel this design is perfect for when you become queen.

Romano: (Nods.)  I will absolutely let you know. Grazie.  (Pulls on some shoes that work with the ao dai, loving the way it feels already.)

Spain: (Grins happily, getting himself ready the rest of the way, smiling at the demon.)  Are we ready?

Romano: (Huffs, smiling minutely.)  I don't know,  _ are  _ we?

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's neck sweetly.)  Si. Let's go greet our guests. I'm sure they'll be here any minute.

Romano: (Returns the kiss lovingly, nodding.)  Let's. (Goes to Roderich, kissing their wife sweetly.)  I'll bring Arthur to you in a while, alright? If you need anything at all, call for one of us.

Austria: Yes Lovino.

Romano: Bene. Ti amo.  (Pecks him again, the two demons going down to the throne room together. He's nervous, but it only shows in his hands, which he keeps clasped calmly, looking poised and perfect.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Everything will be alright.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I hope he can help.

Spain: He will. I'm sure of it. Relax, cariño.

Romano: (Just takes a deep breath, nodding as they get close. Entering the throne room, he's glad that it's a much less formal event than, say, when  _ all  _ the kings visited. There was barely anyone there in comparison. He lets Antonio sit down before sliding into the demon's lap.)  Is this alright?

Spain: (Nods, kissing Lovino's shoulder.)  Si. It's perfect. Now, we wait.

France: (Comes in, in a floof of smoke as the doors open, it tinged pink.)  Bonjour, King Carriedo. (Keeps Arthur close by a leash.)

England: (Follows close behind, keeping his head mostly down as they enter, nervous- and a tad frustrated -as he's toted around on the leash.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43177130175/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Smiles.)  Buenos dias, King Bonnefoy.  (He's glad when Lovino gracefully rises and allows him to stand, striding out to meet his brother.)  It's good to see you again, amigo.

France: (Laughs.)  And you too, mon ami~.  (Pulls Antonio in for a hug.)

Spain: (Chuckles, embracing the demon tightly, while not suffocating him.)  Gracias for coming, hermano.

Romano: (Smiles at the two softly, peering at the very silent and submissive angel behind Francis.)   _ *That must be Arthur. He seems healthier. _

England: (Notices the curiosity from the younger demon, but doesn't acknowledge him. This is unfamiliar territory for him.)

France: Anything for my brother.  (Smiles.) Now, do you have a safe place I could put mon petit-  (Pets Arthur's head.) -while we talk?

Spain: Would it be alright if Lovino took him to Roderich? He was hoping he could have someone to talk to while we're away and busy.  (Smiles kindly.)

England: (Cautiously looks up at Francis, hoping he could spend time with the archangel.)

France: Mais oui, he may!  (Passes the leash to Lovino, patting Arthur's toosh.)  Be good now~.

England: (Frowns slightly at the pat, following Lovino. Demurely.)  Of course, your majesty.

Spain: (Kisses Lovino before he goes.)  You'll know where to find us, mi amor.

Romano: (Returns the kiss, smiling.)  Of course. (While the two demons begin talking, he leads Arthur upstairs, visibly more relaxed than before.)

England: (Silently follows Lovino, not wanting to interact with him much, despite what he's heard about this demon. He  _ does  _ however, notice that the demon is much . .  _ different  _ than most demons. Lighter, in a way. Similar to Daniel, he realizes. When the demon notices, he glances away awkwardly.)

Romano: (Chuckles quietly, realizing why the angel's curious about him. Yet, he doesn't say a thing, just going up to their room. He opens the door, leading Arthur in.)  Tesoro? I brought Arthur. (Unclips the angel's leash, setting it on the table.)

England: (Walks in, glad to be freed.)  Roderich?

Austria: (Comes forward from the bed.)  Hello, Arthur.

England: (Eyes widen.)  Roderich, are you  _ pregnant? _

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Anything you'd like, amore?

Austria: (To Arthur.)  Very pregnant. (Turns to Lovino.)  I'll take a peelable banana popsicle.

Romano: (Nods, looking to Arthur.)  Would you like anything? Tea, coffee, anything at all?

England: (Is surprised to have been included, nodding.)  Lemon tea, please?

Romano: (Nods, smiling gently.)  I'll be right back. (Slips out, off to get what they requested.)

England: (Turns to Roderich, gesturing for him to sit.)  Goodness, Roderich, how long have you been pregnant?

Austria: (Reclines on a couch.)  Around three months. (Huffs as he fixes a pillow behind his back.)

England: (Eyes shine a bit, a tiny and sympathetic smile on his face.)  Oh, that's wonderful, Roderich. I can tell it's been a bit rough, though. Pain?

Austria: It comes and goes. It doesn't help that I'm carrying twins.

England: (Damn near laughs.)  You must be joking!  _ Twins? _

Austria: Feel for yourself if you want, I was as surprised as you are when I found out.

England: (Leans closer, putting a hand over the other's bump, feeling the two little energies within. Musingly.)  My own mother had twins, but I've never seen or heard of a first-time angelic mother having twins, let alone with two demon fathers.

Austria: The only angel aside from your mother I know has had twins is Alfred and Matthew's.

England: (Nods.)  It's so rare. Certainly not with demons, but for angels it is.  (Draws away.) They seem so calm and sweet.

Austria: (Quirks a smile.)  Until I'm anything other than happy, then they give me grief.

England: Oh dear, really? Have you found something that calms them? My mother always said that there was something that would calm every little one in the womb, no matter how unruly they were.

Austria: (Pets his stomach, smiling at it fondly.)  They love to hear the sound of their fathers' voices.

England: (Smiles fondly.)  How sweet. I'm glad everything worked out with the three of you.

Austria: Speaking of, how are things going with you and Francis?

England: (Sighs.)  . . I can't complain, I suppose. I'm certainly not very pleased with the arrangement, but he has been kind to me when I've deserved kindness.

Austria: That's good to hear. Do you want to tell me about it?

England: Yes?  (Chuckles sadly.)  There's not really anyone I feel comfortable talking about all this with back . .  _ home. _

Austria: Understandable. You may even be able to talk with Heracles while you're here as well, besides me.

England: How  _ has  _ Heracles been? I haven’t heard much from him since he returned.

Austria: I don't see him much. He and Kiku like to keep to themselves.

England: (Hums.)  Kiku. I remember speaking with him when you sent for our feathers. Is he a kind demon?

Austria: Yes, Kiku is a kind demon. He does do his best to take care of Heracles.

England: That's good. I'm glad Heracles ended up somewhere good. The South seems very . . kind, compared to other places. Though horribly  _ hot. _

Austria: (Amused.)  I cannot disagree with you there.

England: How do you deal with it? I honestly don't know how.

Austria: (Holds up his wrist, showing Arthur the bracelet.)  With this. It helps to regulate my heat. Antonio and Lovino also help by pulling the excess heat away from me.

England: (Looks over the bracelet.)   _ Where  _ did you get that? Francis can do that too, but I'd rather not have to rely on him.

Austria: I got it from Kiku.

England: (Hums.)  I'll have to speak to Kiku before we leave, then.

Austria: A sound idea.  (Groans as one of the babies pulse.)

England: (Hums, looking down at the bump.)  Very active children, aren't they?

Austria: It's good to know they're there, until they start kicking.

England: (Chuckles.)  Very true.

Austria: What about you? Have you ever considered pregnancy, before all of this-  (Gestures vaguely.) -Hell debacle?

England: Well, I'd thought  _ maybe  _ I would have children someday, but . . most likely not.

Austria: ( . . . Sniffles, pulling out a handkerchief.)  That's so terribly  _ sad  _ . . .

England: (Eyes widen, panicking that he made the pregnant archangel  _ cry! _ He comes closer, comforting him.)  Oh, um, come now, love. It's not that bad! I got to focus on things other than children when I was in Heaven, so it's not the worst!

Austria: It's just- you would make such a good mother, Arthur . . you and Francis play off each other so well, and Francis who would so readily open his heart towards your children . . . just imagine how happy he would be as a papa . . . smiling at you as you walk into his study with your little ones happy to see him and holding onto you . .  (Quietly begins bawling.)

England: (Is perfectly silent, not sure what to say to what Roderich told him. He doesn't  _ want  _ to imagine that.)

Romano: (Comes in with the tea and popsicle, eyes widening as he sees Roderich bawling.)  Amore? (Comes over, setting the items down before kneeling in front of the angel.) What's wrong?

Austria: I'm just so happy to be a mother . . .  (Wipes his face with a handkerchief.) And that you two are the fathers.

Romano: (Softly smiles, wiping Roderich's tears away before kissing his cheeks sweetly.)  I'm happy that we have our children on the way and that you give me the opportunity to be a father.

Austria: (Sniffles, nodding.)  Popsicle?

Romano: (Smiles, handing Roderich his popsicle.)  Just for you, amore mio. You want some water too?

Austria: J-jo . . .  (Takes the popsicle, peeling away the yellow part away to eat the creamy bit, then devouring the yellow bit.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44034943082/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck as he eats, going off to get water, quickly returning. He murmurs to Roderich.)  Would you like me to stay or go?

Austria: M-maybe you should check on Antonio?  (Drinks the cool water to soothe the throat.)

Romano: Okay.  (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)  Lots of water and deep breaths, alright? I'm going to go see how he's doing.

Austria: (Nods, doing as asked. Once Lovino's gone, he takes a deep breath.)  I'm sorry for becoming so emotional, but it's been so busy and trying the past few months, with the pregnancy and the wedding and the coronation, not to mention the trouble Antonio has been having lately.

England: (Nods, feeling a bit less uncomfortable now that the topic has changed.)  What  _ has  _ been going on with your husband? Francis only mentioned that we had to come over as soon as possible.

Austria: Well, do you know about demons and their final shift? I would assume so.

England: (Nods.)  Yes. Francis is very fond of his, so I am quite familiar with it.

Austria: . . Antonio has been having trouble controlling his. There have been times when he starts to shift, and he usually becomes very aggressive and protective during those times.

England: (Blinks.)  Oh dear. That's why you had us come. Francis might be able to help.

Austria: I hope so. If Antonio can't control it . .  (Quietly.) . . I think I might have to leave. I don't want to, but if I have to make the decision between him and the safety of our children, I'm going to choose them.  (He strokes his bump protectively, a worried crease in his brow.)

England: (Gently lays his hand over Roderich's, giving him a reassuring look.)  If anyone can help Antonio with this, it's Francis. You'll be able to stay with your children. I'm sure of it.

Austria: (Sighs, quiet for a few moments before grabbing Arthur's hand in excitement and placing it directly on his bump.)  They're moving.

England: (Eyes widen, the angel gently smiling as he feels the two babies move around.)  Oh my . . .

Austria: (Quietly awed.)  They're so perfect already . . .

England: (Softly.)  I'm looking forward to this . . .

Austria: (Sincerely.)  I hope that one day you'll know this joy.

England: (Lightly blushes, agreeing.)  I hope everything works out in that direction with someone.

Austria: (Pets his stomach some more.)  . . What do you think of Francis?

England: . . .  (Gently.) I do like him. He and I are just . . very different people and . . that scares me a bit. Me feeling  _ anything  _ for him scares me.  (Quiet.) But, if I'm honest, he's one of the only things that really calm me down here.

Austria: I understand all too well. I had similar feelings for Antonio for the first year or two I was down here.

England: (Looks to the archangel, eyebrows furrowed.)  What made your mind . . change about him?

Austria: When my feathers were cut, he was there the whole time, making sure I was taken care of. And later, once I healed . . he let me spend one full year on Earth so I could figure out my feelings for him and Lovino. While away, I messaged them constantly, I missed them both so much.  (He smiles.) It really never was much of a choice in the end. I love them both too much.

England: (Blinks, looking away.)  Somehow I doubt Francis would ever let me leave. Even if it was just to see my brothers one last time, and possibly retrieve my work.

Austria: Trust takes time to build, especially with demons.  (Looks at one of Lovino's paintings on the far wall, the image of a purple bird with the shadows of a wolf and bull surrounding it.)  Demon doms, especially the kings, are possessive of anyone who makes them happy, and they absolutely refuse to give them up without a fight. They've lost so much already, they refuse to give up more.

England: (Absently recalls just how much Francis has lost. His sister, his wife, his first child. Not to mention all the siblings, and his parents both going missing.)  . . I want to build trust with him, but I feel like every time I try to, I'm doing it for the wrong reasons. I always have an end goal. And I sabotage myself the same way, every time, doing that.

Austria: Then be yourself, let him be himself, and talk to each other, even about the most inane of things.

England: (Hums.)  . . . Thank you, Roderich. I do appreciate your advice.

Austria: You're welcome, Arthur.  (Tries to shift up.) . . Fuck. I'm fucking stuck.

England: Would you like to stand or just reposition?

Austria: I'm trying to sit up a little.  (Struggles.)

England: (Stands, offering his hands.)  Grab on. I'll lift you forward and up a bit and we'll get you sitting up, alright?

Austria: (Looks relieved.)  Thank you.

England: (Sits back down after Roderich's been shifted.)  Feel more comfortable?

Austria: Yes, thank you Arthur. My back was starting to hurt.

England: Do you need anything? Tea, mild pain medication, a pillow?

Austria: Could you please just hand me some tea? I think that's all I need right now.

England: Of course, dear.  (Pours the two of them some tea, absently asking out of habit.)  Cream or sugar?

Austria: A little bit of each, please.

England: (Carefully mixes the cup of tea, adding in his own bit of sugar and cream. He hands the cup to Roderich, very careful about the hot liquid in the cup.)  Easy now. You don't want to burn yourself with that.

Austria: (Nods, carefully sipping away.)  Have you met Daniel yet? I can't recall if you said you did in your letters.

England: (Smiles, sipping his own tea.)  Yes, I have. He's a very interesting, young demon. He has a quality similar to your younger husband, Lovino. Do you know what I mean?

Austria: You mean truffluffy demons?  (Blushes beet red immediately after he says that word.)

England: (Nearly coughs on his tea, having to set it down as he laughs. After a moment, he waves a hand.)  Oh dear, I am so sorry for laughing. That's such a ridiculous word, but- (Quiet giggles.) -but it's so fitting!

Austria: In my defense, I came up with it while I was drunk.

England: (Laughs a bit more, covering his face with a hand.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  Have you met King Matthias yet?

England: (Eyes narrow as he smirks.)  No . . ? Why?

Austria: I'd be careful around him. There is something distinctly different about him.  (Tries to think of a way to explain it.) You know how you'll be sitting or walking around, and you'll suddenly hear someone call out your name so you look around but no one's talking to you? His presence is like that, with a side of being similar to catnip.

England: (Eyes widen.)   _ Really? _ Is he, how you call, truffluffy as well or is this something quite different?

Austria: Something a little different. Like a truffluffy demon caffeinated. Or on steroids.

England: (Slyly.)  Oh  _ my  _ . . . Are you  _ sure  _ I should avoid him? He sounds rather nice . . .

Austria: (Chuckles.)  I know what you mean, Antonio had to pull me away from him.

England: (Chuckles.)  I suppose he wasn't too happy about the interaction?

Austria: No he didn't, but the jealousy sex afterwards was great.

England: (Nods in approval.)  I can imagine. It must be quite nice having two husbands . . .  (Sips his tea, looking at Roderich.)

Austria: (Purrs smugly.)  Indeed, I have twice the fun.

England: (Chuckles.)  Indeed, but even more than that. They're both so doting and caring, especially now in your pregnant state.

Austria: (Fondly.)  They are. Sometimes it can be overbearing, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

England: (Smiles sweetly. After a moment or two, he quietly murmurs.)  If we can be equal, I hope I can have something like that with Francis.

Austria: I think you might have less trouble with Francis than I did with Antonio.  (Smirks.) You haven't tried to kill him a dozen times.

England: (Hides a little behind his teacup, murmuring.)  I certainly tried once or twice . . .

Austria: . . . Try not to do it another ten.  (After a pause.) . . Do you want to tell me what he did to punish you?

England: . . It was far less serious than I was expecting, honestly. The first time I attacked him with my blade. It wasn't long after I was first brought there, so I was still quite physically weak, but had I been more able, he might not be alive. He locked me in my room for a week before-  (Stays silent, not really wanting to reveal that he tried to kill himself slowly.) -before we ended up having a chat. I think he overlooked the attempt because I had tried to escape and had planned well to do so. (Thinks, humming.) I actually don't think I ever went through with the second one. I suppose I thought better of it.

Austria: Good. It- it only gets worse . . .  (Shakes his head to rid himself of the memories.)

England: (Nods.)  I've heard stories about how ruthless your husband can be when he feels threatened. I believe you.

Austria: Neither of us were at our best, that is certain.

England: (Hums.)  It is a good thing that things have changed, for you and your demons, and Francis and I. We're at least not at each other's throats anymore.

Austria: That's wonderful to hear.  (Smiles.) I hope the rest of the angels are faring well.

England: As do I. I've been quite worried about them these days, but I'm afraid if I reach out, they'll never get my messages.

Austria: (Smiles, though this one is dark.)  That's why you build trust with Francis and gain what power you can.  (Hold up his hand with the head concubine's bracelet.) I now have my own information network.

England: (Hums.)  You're head concubine here, yes?

Austria: That is correct.

England: I don't know if being in that position is worth the information network that comes with it.  (Looks at Roderich seriously.)

Austria: Why do you say that?

England: (Laughs.)  Concubines have children. Yes, the  _ head  _ concubine also helps run the inner workings of the castle, but they have children.

Austria: (Hums.)  Being head concubine is less about having children than it is being the one the king chooses to love and favor and goes to for when he needs to relieve himself of stress and for sex.

England: (Hums, frowning, even less agreeable about it.)  Lovely.

Austria: A king doesn't always get to choose his queen. But he does the head concubine. Besides, I have more freedom than Lovino will once he is crowned.

England: I personally am not fond of  _ either  _ idea.  (Murmurs.)  Perhaps I am just being a stubborn ass about it, but still . . .

Austria: You are both still new to each other. Give it time.

England: (Hums in agreement, nodding.)  Indeed.

Austria: (His eyes sparkle with mischief.)  So, how far have you gotten with his majesty?

England: (Pales in minute horror.)  I  _ beg  _ your pardon?

Austria: Come now, surely the two of you are at least friendly to one another?

England: (Huffs.)  Goodness, barely. We're civil with one another and . . I spend time with him.  (Lightly blushes.) Well . . . There was  _ one  _ time that we were . . a little  _ more  _ than friendly . . . .  (Trails off, rather embarrassed.)

Austria: (Mock-innocent.)  Oh?

England: (Frowns.)  Oh, it was terribly stupid, but I was molting and I needed help with my wings and . . his hands felt  _ wonderful. _  (Tiny snap.)  Damn curious, though. He kept teasing me like an ass.

Austria: (Laughs.)  Antonio likes to groom my wings and feel me up at the same time as well. Demons are always so curious about our wings.

England: (Huffs in slight amusement.)  I think it's because our wings are so much more sensitive and fluffy, not to mention larger. Just different.

Austria: If you want to take Francis, I recommend the base of his horns. That part is quite sensitive on a demon.

England: (Blushes a bit, but smirks, nodding.)  Thank you.

Austria: You're welcome.

England: (Sighs.)  . . You know, I never thought I'd be in an even  _ remotely  _ similar place to what I'm in now. All the politics and nobility- It's so  _ strange. _

Austria: It helps if you know fan and handkerchief etiquette.

England: (Waves dismissively.)  I know all of  _ our  _ etiquette, the . . .  (Huffs.) It's all just unfamiliar to me. And somewhat frustrating because demonic tradition and etiquette is  _ different. _

Austria: (Gestures to the bookshelf.)  Do you see the baby pink and pastel purple book on the shelf?

England: (Nods.)  Would you like me to get it for you?

Austria: No, for you.

England: (Hums, going and getting the pastel-colored book, turning it over in his hands as he returns. _ Demon Etiquette for the Modern and Traditional Lady. _ )  Oh, Roderich, thank you. Truly. I'll be sure to read over it and take notes so I don't have to take it with me back west.  (Smiles kindly.)

Austria: You're welcome. I recommend checking your library for it, I've found it invaluable since I found it.

England: I will indeed be looking for it.  (Sits back down.) Our library is so extensive, I couldn't imagine it  _ not  _ being there.

Austria: Jo.  (Picks up his embroidery, carefully going at it.)

England: (Opens up the etiquette book, catching up on the things he doesn't know.)

Austria: (Passes a quill and some papers to Arthur.)

England: (Absently takes the papers and quill, immediately taking notes.)  Thank you, dear . . .

Austria: Anytime, Lady Arthur.  (Smiles.)

*. . . .

France: (Watches as Lovino leads his angel away before leaning on Antonio.)  I smell pregnancy on you, mon frere. Is Roderich expecting?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. That's part of the reason your visit was so urgently necessary.

France: (Coos.)  Aww, my adorable baby brother asking me for help~.

Spain: (Chuckles weakly.)  Adorable brother, I may be, but I am no baby.

France: (Cuddles Antonio's face.)  Shhhhhhhhh, allow me to pretend . . .

Spain: (Laughs, pushing his brother away.)  Come on, hermano!

France: (Laughs, patting Antonio on the back.)

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling at his brother.)  It really is good to see you again.

France: Oui, it has been awhile.

Spain: Too long, I'm afraid. I just wish this visit could have been prompted by better circumstances.

France: Shall we go somewhere private to discuss the matter further?

Spain: (Nods.)  Por favor. (Gestures for Francis to follow him, leading the demon king away from the room the angels were in, taking him into a private training room.)  I hope it's alright that we speak here?

France: This is fine.  (Sits on a bench.) Would you kindly fill me in, s'il vous plait?

Spain: (Sits as well, nodding.)  I can't control my final shift anymore. And what with Roderich's pregnancy and the stress of Lovino's coronation soon, it's become much worse. I've begun half-shifting and becoming much more aggressive, and it's frightening Lovino and Roderich. I- I need to learn to control it. I need help.

France: (Hums, stroking his stumbled chin.)  What have you been doing to try and counteract it?

Spain: In the long-term, I've just suppressed the bull, but that almost made it worse. Now, I've been talking to the healers, trying to get away and shift for a while to calm down so I can come back, but it's hard to leave. I'm always worried about Roderich and leaving makes it worse.

France: I guess we may have to try several different methods. The first one I want to do is the one that I did. I want you to stay in your final form for as long as possible.

Spain: (Nods.)  I'm a little worried that I won't be able to control myself. No matter what, do not let me go to Roderich. I don't want to put anyone in danger.

France: Of course not, Toni.

Spain: Gracias.  (Pulls off the top layer of his outfit, shifting with a violent popping of bones as he becomes the large, looming bull, his tail lashing.)

France: Is your mind still here, Antonio?

Spain: (After a moment, he nods, sitting down and forcing himself to breathe calmly, to stay in his mind.)

France: I'm going to transform now.  (Strips, very slowly turning into his demonic fox form, licking Antonio's forehead.)

Spain: (Is a bit defensive at first, but he focuses on his brother, nuzzling the demonic fox in front of him.)

France: (Sits next to Antonio, being a calm presence, even as Antonio grows agitated.)

Spain: (Growls, feeling agitation through his bond with Roderich. He starts to get up, his tail thrashing.)

France: (Chuffs warningly. Bro, you're losing it.)

Spain: (Snarls at the demon. My wife is in danger!)

France: (He's fine. If your wife was in danger, my angel would be running down here for help.)

Spain: (What if your angel was  _ also  _ hurt?)

France: (He's not. I'd be able to tell.)

Spain: (Growls disagreeably.)

France: (Flicks his tail, moving in front of the door.)

Spain: (Snarls, stomping in anger. He snorts, very unhappy that Francis is between him and his  _ wife and children. _ )

France: (Snaps his teeth. Antonio, control yourself!)

Spain: (Growls, backing up a bit and putting space between the two of them, trying to just calm down. Roderich seems to be calming down, so maybe he's not in danger after all . . . )

France: (Carefully wags his tail.)

Spain: (Snorts, wings giving a bit of a shake to relax himself a bit.)

France: (Cocks his head to the side. How are you feeling? Is the bull trying to take control?)

Spain: (Shakes his head, his tail flicking anxiously, but he seems to be more aware.)

France: (Steps forward, making Antonio back up.)

Spain: (Snorts, defensive as Francis closes in on him.)

France: (I'm going to need to push you, so you can take being under pressure in this form.)

Spain: (Growls. I don't like this idea very much. Give me space, bro.)

France: (Do you wanna hurt either of your mates on accident? Or worse, on purpose?)

Spain: (Snarls at the accusation that he'd  _ ever  _ hurt them on purpose. I won't hurt them!)

France: (But the bull might. Snaps his teeth at Antonio, faking going at his shoulder.)

Spain: (Roars, slipping away as his wings flap defensively at him.)

France: (Snaps again, going for a leg.)

Spain: (Hits the other with his wings, charging farther back before rearing up, getting prepared to attack the fox.)

France: (When Antonio charges him, Francis leaps onto his back, holding on for dear life.)

Spain: ( _ Roars _ in anger, trying to throw the other off, eventually opting to throw himself against the wall to get the demon  _ off. _ )

France: (Slithers, hanging onto the side of Antonio to nip at his belly.)

Spain: (Reaches around, snapping at the demon's tail.  _ Get off! _ )

France: (You need to know control even under high-stress situations. Too often have you let your bull run unchecked, and it is now beginning to control you, brother.)

Spain: (Takes a deep breath, forcing himself to stop, his legs shaking. I can't let it control me. I  _ can't. _ )

France: (Bites Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Snarls, but keeps himself still, minutely stomping in disagreement.)

France: (Keeps biting at Antonio, jumping off and tearing into him, making the other lose his cool again and again.)

Spain: (Again and again, ends up snapping at or charging Francis, just  _ angry. _ )


	27. Episode 119: Rotating Shifts are Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're BAAAAAAAAaaaaaccckkkkk~!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are BACK! And we have a few weeks (over a month) of content at LEAST, so we got stuff coming for you. May this help you through school, college, whatever struggles make you hate life. XDDD ((For both of us, it's college and work. Definitely killing us softly.
> 
> In case you missed the update!!! AFLF: Season Three- Episode 56: Menagerie and Therapeutic Measures has been updated and added to!! It answers some questions regarding angel/demon biology that you guys might have. Such as- why is it that no one every takes a break for a poo? Go read it and find out! 
> 
> Also, in reference to this- do you guys have any questions about demons or angels or wildemons or even other species that we could potentially answer in another chapter? We want to make this as well-rounded as possible, so your questions could really make the difference!! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support!!
> 
> (Link to new update: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153827/chapters/30919839 )
> 
> -A&Z
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing.
> 
> September 11, 2018  
> 1/1

*****After three days, Francis allows Antonio a break.

France: (Transforms back, panting.)  Go and rest. We'll back to this tomorrow.

Spain: (Pants as well after shifting, nodding shakily.)  S-si. (He pulls on some clothing weakly, heading for the door. Once he opens it up, however, Lovino is waiting outside the door. The young demon's gaze snaps up at the door opening, looking slightly fearful for a split second before softening.)  Cariño?

Romano: (Gets up from the chair he had dragged over earlier in the day, going to Antonio's side to steady the shaking demon. Softly.)  It's alright, it's me. Let's get you some food and let you rest . . . -- _%Roderich, if Arthur is there, make sure he returns to his and Francis' room immediately. Antonio and I are coming up right now._

Austria: _%Understood._

Spain: (Walks up with the young demon at his side, gently pulling Lovino closer to kiss his temple sweetly, murmuring.)  Gracias.

Romano: (Softly.)  De nada, mi rey. (Helps Antonio to their room, the two of them taking their time.)

Austria: (After shooing Arthur away, Roderich does a quick waddle to the tiny bathroom, using the shower to try and get the smell of Arthur off of him, soaping up with the milk and honey scent he favors, then using a vanilla shampoo and conditioner.)

Romano: (Helps Antonio to the bed, laying him down carefully before sitting beside him, petting through the other's sweaty and damp curls.)  Be still . . .

Spain: (Leans into the hand, resting, but still looking for Roderich.)   _%Querido?_

Austria: _%I'm in the shower in the tiny bathroom, I promise._

Spain: (Murmurs tiredly as he thinks it at Roderich.)   _%Good._ / Bueno . . . .

Romano: (Sits with him, comforting and taking care of the demon, gently cooling the other's body. He was hot to the touch, not that it bothered Lovino. It was just concerning.)

Austria: (Comes out in a robe and his hair in a towel turban. Softly.)  Hello.

Spain: (Tries to sit up, held down by Lovino.)  Hola . . .

Romano: (Lightly gestures him over, his eyes saying that Antonio was calm.)

Austria: (Comes closer, sliding into bed next to Antonio.)  You look tired.

Spain: Si . . . I am.  (Pulls him closer, draping a wing over the angel to rub up against him, getting him to smell much more like _Antonio's._ Then, relaxes, kissing Roderich's bump before passing out.)

Austria: (Chuckles, petting through Antonio's hair. Roderich falls silent though, when he sees all of the cuts and bruises and bandages.)

Romano: (Strokes through Antonio's hair and down his neck, his eyebrows furrowed worriedly. Softly.)  Three days, they were fighting.

Austria: And it sounds like they didn't sleep much during that time either.

Romano: (Nods.)  . . . Francis did take care of him, though. Otherwise, I feel like he'd be much worse off.

Austria: (Murmurs.)  That's good.

Romano: (Softly.)  Should we get him cleaned up while he sleeps, or just let him be?

Austria: Maybe we should just give him a sponge bath?

Romano: That's what I was thinking. I'll get everything together.  (Stands, going off to get some small basins of water and plenty of towels, bringing a couple of sponges and soap, as well as medical supplies, back to where Antonio and Roderich lay.)  Here.

Austria: (Helps to position towels, the two stripping the demon before sponging him off the best they can. Roderich carefully strokes down the limbs, making sure to gently clean the cuts.)

Romano: (Does the same, taking out clean bandages and ointment and treating all of his cuts as he takes care of his husband. He lays a soft kiss on Antonio's brow, carefully washing his hair over a basin.)

Austria: (When they finish washing, Roderich helps Lovino get Antonio into some loose, comfortable garments.)

Romano: (When the demon is clothed and his hair is dry, he slips in beside him, snuggling into Antonio lovingly.)

Austria: (Takes the other side, making sure to rest the bump against Antonio.)  It hurts, seeing him beaten up . . but this needs to happen.

Romano: Si, it does. He will be better for it.  (Kisses Antonio's chest gently, purring comfortingly for the five of them- yes, he was _obviously_ counting their unborn children as well -as they lie together.)

Austria: (Curls up into his demons, silently waiting for Antonio to wake up.)

Spain: (It's several hours before he stirs, nuzzling into Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Nuzzles back, kissing him on the lips.)  Do you want anything? An icepack, pain medication, something to eat or drink?

Spain: (Quiet, his voice a little rough.)  Food . . water . . por favor, mis amores?

Romano: (Kisses Antonio before getting up and bringing back water, ordering food to be brought up.)  Can you sit up?

Spain: (Nods, lowly grumbling in pain as he shifts up, leaning against the pillows and headboard.)  Gracias. (Goes to grab the glass, Lovino putting a straw in it to slow Antonio down before sitting next to him, holding the glass for the demon. He drinks, absolutely parched.)

Romano: (Gently.)   _Slowly,_ Tonio.

Spain: (Grumbles, forcing himself to take his time, not taking a break to breathe, hardly, let alone speak.)

Austria: (Sits up with some wiggling and fighting, cuddling Antonio. Nervously.)  How are things progressing?

Spain: (Takes a break from drinking, sighing as he holds Roderich close.)  Not as well as I was hoping, but it's going somewhere. I'm not really sure where, but it's going, at least.

Romano: (Gently.)  Not the worst direction, though.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Not at all.

Austria: (Burrow himself into Antonio's side, comforted that there is some progress, and that it's becoming more unlikely that he'll have to leave.)

Spain: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head petting through his hair. He perks up when the food comes, but lowly growls as the servant tries to come farther than the door.)

Romano: (Gestures for the servant to stop and back up, gently pulling Antonio's gaze to him.)  Shhhh, it's alright. We're safe. It's just a servant, Tonio. . .

Spain: (Eyes widen a bit, surprised that he was so defensive over a _servant._ He looks horrified with himself, holding Roderich protectively and lovingly, staying silent and apologetic.)

Romano: (Kisses Antonio's face, getting up to get the food and get the servant out of their quarters. He sits next to Antonio and sets the food down, murmuring.)  Quit that. Eat your food. You need it.

Spain: (Silently munches on his food, feeling pretty bad.)

Austria: (Gently pinches Antonio's side, nuzzling into the demon's neck.)

Spain: (Nuzzles back, eating his food quietly.)  . . . How long were we in there?

Austria: Three days.

Spain: (Hums, nodding.)  I figured it was around that time.  (Keeps eating, extremely hungry, despite his emotional and mental unease.)

Austria: (Strokes Antonio's hair, worried.)

Romano: (Leans on Antonio's other side, quietly there to help in any way he can.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings loosely around his mates, contently eating for a while before setting the dish aside and just holding them.)  I love you both so much.

Austria: And we love you, our bullheaded mate.

Romano: (Kisses his shoulder sweetly.)  How could we not love you?

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I could think of a lot of reasons. . .

Austria: Shh, just rest.

Spain: (Softly kisses the angel's face, holding them close as he gently rests, starting to doze off again.)

Romano: (Buries his face in the demon's shoulder, glad to rest with his lover.)

 

* * *

 

*Resting for the rest of the day, the cycle repeats for the next two months. For three days Francis and Antonio will fight, the fourth the both of them taking their rest before going back at it in the training room. While the two kings battle, Roderich, Heracles, Lovino, and Arthur all work on etiquette and the ways of espionage, as well as wedding planning. It’s a little over two weeks before Antonio and Lovino’s union. While Antonio and Francis are training, Roderich slowly comes into the room, trading a look with Francis, as per their plan. Lovino’s right behind him, ready to wrench Roderich away, and Kiku is nearby.

Spain: (Snarls, snapping at Francis aggressively. Scenting his pregnant mate, he whips to the door and charges to put himself between his mates and Francis, _roaring_ at the demonic fox stalking him.)

France: (Sits down, nonchalant.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Antonio?

Spain: (Lowly growls, backing up towards Roderich, slow and careful.)

Romano: (Watches from behind Roderich, worried for the safety of the angel.)

Austria: (Carefully comes forward.)  Antonio, is it alright if I touch your side?

Spain: (Snorts, stopping, all ears on Roderich.)   _%Si._

Austria: (Smiles, carefully placing his hand on the heated side and waddling closer and closer towards Antonio's face, having not actually seen it yet. The angel is deadly curious, having heard much on the subject of Antonio's final shift, and he wants to know what this mysterious, monstrous form looks like.)

Spain: (Stares down the other demon king, carefully sitting down. He listens to Roderich, watching him from the corner of his eye.)

Austria: (Pauses a little at the fire-like eye, but he strides forward with a gulp, having gone too far to turn back now. When he nears the front, Roderich has to stop himself from jumping in fright at Antonio's horrific form. Fur and scales cover a skeleton face in patches, fire and smoke seeping out from his nose and mouth. Vile red and orange eyes with dark emerald pupils peer at him and Roderich steps back a little as he realizes how massive Antonio truly is, at least eight feet in height and weighing well over three tons. Gulping, Roderich tries to gather his courage, his wings minutely trembling. He scans the demon completely over, looking at the slightly hunched back and the vaguely humanoid shape of him, like an extremely bestial minotaur with thick fingers ending in fingernails that easily look like jagged hooves. While on all-fours, Roderich sees that Antonio could walk on two feet (hooves?) with some effortlessness. His horns span an easy distance of at least three or four feet from tip to tip, thick and a burnished bronzy-gold with a slightly green tinge to them and Roderich can all too easily picture them goring into him. Unconsciously the archangel takes another step back away from Antonio.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42799405920/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42799405870/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42799405790/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Lowly grumbles, moving forward with a deep chuff.)

Romano: _%Stop moving away from him._  (Is on the fucking edge of dashing in there.)

Austria: _%Shut up, you aren't the one in front of something that could kill you just by deciding to shake its head._

Romano: _%Don't forget that's Antonio, tesoro._

Austria: (His lips quirking into a frown, he hesitantly holds a hand up to Antonio.)

Spain: (His tail lashes, the massive bull stopping. After a moment, he extends his head and sniffs the other's hand.)

Austria: (Freezes, his eyes clenching shut for a moment before Roderich opens his eyes once more.)

Romano: (Freezes as well, fearful for the angel.)

Spain: (Pauses, judging the archangel for a moment before softly nudging the angel's hand with his face.)

Austria: (Carefully pets up and down Antonio's face, stroking the surprisingly soft fur, bone, and scales on it.)

Spain: (Lays down, nuzzling into Roderich's hand, calmed by the angel.)

Austria: (Takes and pets Antonio with two hands, being gentle and kind.)

Spain: (Rumbles a purr, happily nuzzling his mate.)

Romano: (Exhales quietly, relieved that he seems calmer.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  You're doing well with your training, Antonio.

Spain: (Huffs.)   _%Of course. It's been two months._

Austria: Some things in life take longer than two months. Take it from someone who knows that _all too well._  (Pointed look down at the bump that's growing larger by the day.)

Spain: (Rumbles happily.)   _%They're growing more and more every day. . ._

Austria: (Teases.)  Perhaps they'll be tall- like their uncles.

Spain: (Laughs, smiling happily.) _%Perhaps . . ._

Austria: (Chuckles.)  Antonio, do you trust your brother Francis?

Spain: (Isn't amused anymore.) _% . . . Not right now._

Austria: Well, I do. I know neither of you are going to hurt me.

Spain: (Snorts grumpily, looking over at his brother, just sitting there.)   _%I know_ **_I_ ** _won't, but I'm not sure about him. You're pregnant with our children and I don't want him near you._

Romano: _%Are you safe?_

Austria: _%Yes._ (Roderich backs up a step.)  Antonio, would you lie down, please?

Spain: (Snorts, eyeing his brother suspiciously as he lays down slowly, listening to his mate.)

Austria: Now I want you to stay perfectly still.  (His hand on Antonio's back, he walks until he's at Antonio's side.)

Spain: (Stares down Francis, staying still as requested, though the very tip of his tail twitches.)

Austria: (Waddling Roderich braces his hands on Antonio's back before climbing on.)  It's just me, I promise.

Spain: (Lightly chuffs in acknowledgment, barely shifting so he doesn't hurt his mate.)   _%Comfortable?_

Austria: Yes.  (Pats Antonio's back.)

Spain: _%Good._ (Relaxes, sighing. He watches Francis, protective of his mates.)

Austria: (After a few minutes, Roderich slides off the other side.)  You trust me, don't you?

Spain: (Turns to him.) _%Si, I do._

Austria: Good, then I can do this.  (Walking quickly, he jumps onto Francis' back before anyone can do anything.)

Spain: (Snarls, jumping to his feet with a growl.)   _%Get_ **_away_ ** _from him!_

Romano: (Is minutely panicking from the door, it taking everything in him to not jump up and transform, getting between them.)

Austria: Not until you lie back down, Antonio.

Spain: ( _Roars,_ angry as _fuck._ He paces, trying to calm down and still himself. It takes a while, but he snarls deeply, slowly sinking down, tail lashing.)

France: (Lays quietly the whole time, being non-threatening.)

Austria: (When Antonio calms down, Roderich orders.)  Stay. (Clambering back down, Roderich slowly walks towards Antonio, petting his face when he's in front of him once again.)  You passed the test.

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich, lightly pulling the other's clothes to pull him closer.)   _%Good. Don't do that again._

Austria: I won't.  (Hugs Antonio reassuringly.)

Spain: (Rumbles, purring.)   _%Thank you._

France: (We're done. If you can stand your very pregnant mate being so close to another in his final shift, there is little else I can teach you about control.)

Spain: (Huffs, looking at his brother. Thank you, brother.)

France: (Anytime.)

Romano: (Comes in carefully, speaking softly.)  Tonio?

Spain: (Turns to the demon, his tail flicking calmly.)

Romano: (Gently strokes down Antonio's side, coming closer and hugging him lovingly. Whispers.)  Grazie.

Spain: (Shrinks down to his regular form, pulling his mates close.) _Te quiero._

Austria: (Chokes a little.)

Romano: (Smacks Antonio.)  Too tight!

Spain: (Lets go of them, kissing his mates lovingly.)  Lo siento, lo siento! I didn't mean to hurt either of you.

Austria: (Grumbles, pouting.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around his mates, _gently_ holding them.)  Thank you for your love and patience.

Austria: You're welcome.

Romano: (Kisses Antonio lovingly, smiling sweetly.)  What else would we do? (Lightly chuckles.)

Spain: (Purrs, holding them happily.)

Austria: Give me some food, as I'm starving, and so are they.  (Pats his bump.)

Spain: (Scoops Roderich into his arms, picking up the pregnant archangel.)  Then let's get you some food, mi amor!

Romano: (Chuckles, getting up and following. He smacks Antonio's bare ass, smirking.)  You may want to put on some clothes, Tonio.

Spain: Never!  (Runs off, naked and barely covering himself with his wings.)

Austria: (Whines, hating this _running._ It does NOT make him feel good.)

Spain: (Slows to a walk, kissing Roderich's face sweetly.)  You feel okay?

Austria: NO.

Spain: (Slows even more.)  What will help?

Austria: (Winces in pain, curling up.)  I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Spain: (Pales, worried.)  Do you want me to stop for a little bit until you feel better or keep going upstairs?

Austria: (Yanks Antonio's hair.)  Get me to some place I can throw up, dammit.

Spain: (Yelps.)  Si! Si! (Quickly goes to the closest bathroom, setting Roderich down lightly.)

Austria: (Stumbles, throwing up into a toilet.)

Romano: (Smacks Antonio, frowning at him grumpily, going to take care of Roderich.)

Spain: (Ignores the smack, going to Roderich's side to take care of him. Murmurs.)  Lo siento. . . .

Austria: (Pukes.)

Romano: (Holds back Roderich's hair.)

Spain: (Gently rubs Roderich's back, loving him up a bit.)

Austria: (Done, Roderich curls up on the floor in a tired, miserable ball.)

Spain: (Curls up with him, kissing his neck sweetly.)  Need anything? Besides time?

Austria: Rest . . I haven't gotten much rest, the past two days . . . . . the babies keep kicking . . . . . . .

Spain: (Coos, gently and carefully pulling Roderich into his arms to comfort, Lovino joining them.)  We'll be with you. Want me to _carefully_ carry you upstairs? Or stay here for a while?

Austria: I want my bed, in my room.

Spain: (Carefully picks him up, murmuring to him questioningly.)  Your room? Not ours?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: Alright.  (Carries Roderich to the angel's room, gently laying him on the bed.)  Bueno?

Romano: (Follows in, sitting down on the bed beside Roderich.)

Austria: (Curls up.)  Yes.

Spain: (Curls up with Roderich, purring comfortingly.)  Let me know when you feel good enough for food, si?

Romano: (Lovingly pets through Roderich's hair and feathers, murmuring.)  I'll get you whatever you and the children are craving, alright?

Austria: Cannoli and pastry lobster tail.

Romano: (Nods.)  Then I'll bring you just that. Hungry now?

Austria: Yes.

Romano: (Gets up, quickly going down to get food for Roderich.)

Austria: (Burrows into the blankets, making them into a nest.)

Spain: (Purrs, holding Roderich close as they wait for food.)

Austria: (Nuzzles into his tired husband.)

Spain: (Relaxes, all of his excitement wearing off as he drifts off to sleep beside Roderich.)

Romano: (Comes back with Roderich's cannoli and lobster tail and some food for Antonio as well, quiet as he enters the room. He sets the food on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed.)

Austria: (Noms on the food happily.)  Danke.

Romano: (Softly, as he pets through Antonio's hair, letting the demon rest.)  Prego.

Austria: (Cannoli~.)

Spain: (Wakes at the smell of food, looking up at the young demon petting through his hair, smiling. Quiet.)  Hola~.

Romano: (Huffs, amused.)  Ciao. Hungry?

Spain: _Si._  (Shifts up, beaming when Lovino sets his food in front of him.)  Gracias! (Digs in happily.)

Austria: (Wants to be in Antonio's lap, but that's probably not a good idea, since the demon won't be able to reach his food then.)

Spain: (Eats quickly, nuzzling Roderich when he's done.)

Austria: May I sit in your lap, Antonio?

Spain: Si, mi amor.  (Offers his lap up to be sat on.)

Austria: (Scoots awkwardly, kind of falling into Antonio as he finally positions himself.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, chuckling as he kisses the angel's neck.)  Comfortable?

Austria: Yes, this is _my_ spot. Not even Lovino may have it.

Romano: (Laughs.)  Si. Your spot, amore mio.

Austria: (Preens like a parakeet.)

Spain: (Nips Roderich's neck lovingly, purring.)  I like that this is your spot.

Austria: (Coos.)  It is a comfortable spot. Except when something hard pokes me.

Spain: (Smirks.)  I think you like that hard _something,_ though. . .

Austria: (Rubs against it.)  What if I do?

Spain: (Rubs back, a playful growl slipping out.)  Then I'll just have to tease you . . .

Austria: (Moans.)  Stupid demons, denying me sex for so long . . I am not too fragile to have sex while pregnant! And the children can't tell either way.

Romano: You don't know that for sure.  (Strokes up Roderich's leg teasingly.)

Austria: Yes I do, how do you think I've been getting my satisfaction for the past two months?

Spain: (Gives the other's bum a pinch.)   _Querido_. . . What if you hurt the children doing that?

Austria: (Squeaks.)  Don't insult me, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I got confirmation from both Mark and Arthur that sex was alright.

Spain: (Huffs.)   _Is_ it, though? Because I honestly don't think it's _safe!_

Austria: (Flutters his eyelashes.)  Do you want me to beg?

Spain: (Frowns.)  Beg all day, but I won't give you what you want.

Austria: (Purrs.)  But won't you?

Romano: (Leans against Antonio, smirking. (He doesn't really think the whole sex during pregnancy thing is as scary as Antonio's making it out to be.))  I wonder if he will~.

Spain: Absolutely _not._

Austria: He will if he doesn't want me to force a chastity belt on him.

Spain: (Grumbles.)  More like one on _you._

Austria: I would rather not be in one again.

Romano: (Carefully teases Antonio, rubbing up his leg and side sensually.)  Now, now . . . I think we're all just a bit tense, don't you?

Spain: (Grumbles more.)   _Si._ But sex with the babies isn't-

Romano: (Grabs the demon's hip, growling.)   _Antonio._ Not only did Roderich's _physician_ approve it, but so did another angel, whose mother had _five children._ I think it's fine if we're gentle.

Austria: (Interjects.)  I would be fine with rough, however.

Romano: _That_ might hurt the children and _I'm_ not willing to risk being too rough with you.

Austria: (Pouts down at his bump.)  Already giving your mother trouble, I see.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck.)  Easy, it won't be that horrible to wait a while longer.

Austria: A 'while longer' could be a year from now.

Spain: Like I said-

Romano: Oh, for fuck's sake, Antonio.  (Frowns at him.) One little round? Just the three of us . . soft and gentle and _safe._ I promise, Tonio.

Spain: (Grumbles, not arguing, but also not agreeing, with him.)

Austria: (Groans, scooting off the bed.)  Fuck you, I'm no longer in the mood. (Getting up, Roderich waddles up to the wash basin, scrubbing his face and chest with a wet sponge.)

Romano: ( _Glares_ at Antonio, getting up to help Roderich with love, quietly grumbling about Antonio and his stupidity.)

Spain: (Sighs, flopping in the bed tiredly.)  Mis _amores~._

Austria: (Throws a wet washcloth at Antonio's face.)

Spain: (Yelps at the washcloth, whining as he pulls it off and gets up, following them.)  Lo siento, mis amores . . .

Austria: (Huffs, groaning as he repositions his boobs.)  These hurt. And they're up to a size B-cup, I'm fairly certain.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Do we need to get you a new bra today?

Austria: Yes please.

Romano: (Nods.)  Then let's go visit Kiku in a little while. We'll get your new bra.

Austria: (Snorts.)  If his royal highness allows me to.

Spain: (Gently.)  Si, querido, we will go get you a bra. Please don't be mad at me?

Austria: Very well, I forgive you. I hurt too much not too.

Romano: (Murmurs kindly.)  Do you want something to make your breasts less painful? Meds, warm packs, cold packs, one of us filling the role of either of the latter?

Austria: (Grabs Lovino's hands and puts them on his bobs, making those long-fingered hands support them. Roderich sighs in relief.)  This is what I needed.

Romano: (Smiles, holding Roderich's boobs happily in his hands.)  Good. Cooler, warmer, or just like this?

Austria: Four degrees warmer?

Romano: (Gently increases the temperature.)  There?

Austria: (Leans back into Lovino, purring.)  That's perfect, thank you.

Romano: (Purrs, keeping Roderich close.)  Prego~.

Spain: (Smiles, leaning in to kissing Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (His purrs grow louder when Lovino begins giving him a light massage, pausing only a moment to kiss Antonio.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck as he gently massages the other's breasts, happily purring.)  So soft . . .

Austria: (Hums.)  Are you hoping they'll stay after our children are done breastfeeding?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Is it bad that I do?

Austria: No, but I do hope they shrink down to an A cup.

Romano: (Nods.)  Understandable.

Austria: How are you both doing? The wedding is in about two weeks' time.

Romano: (Looks stressed.)  Don't remind me, please.

Spain: (Gently.)  Oh, cariño, it's not so bad . . . We'll be married soon.

Romano: But there's still _so much._

Austria: At least you had longer than five days.

Romano: Only because _I insisted._  (Glares at Antonio.)

Spain: (Puts his hands up in surrender.)  Lo siento, we had to do it that way for Roderich's wedding. It was far from ideal.

Austria: (Is still salty about the fact.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face, purring.)  I'm sorry, mi amor. I know you're still upset about it.

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: Hmph.

Spain: What if I remarried you in every way you wanted?  (Smiles gently.)

Austria: Maybe we'll do a vow renewal in a few centuries.

Spain: (Nods.)  That sounds good.

Austria: (Nudges Lovino.)  You may let them go now so we can walk down to Kiku's workshop.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's neck, nodding as he releases the angel's breasts slowly. He offers an arm.)  Shall we?

Spain: (Offers his own arm to Roderich, on the angel's opposite side, with a smile.)  Let's get you a bra.

Austria: (Looks at Antonio's arm.)  I'm not touching that. (Walks off with Lovino.)

Spain: (Pales.)   _Why?_ What's wrong with my arm?  (Follows quickly.)

Romano: (Chuckles, saying nothing.)

Austria: (Flicks his wings.)  I am not required to explain myself to you.

Spain: (Pouts.)  Por favor~? What's wrong with it, querido?

Austria: It's too high up.

Spain: (Hunches down a little, offering his arm at a lower level.)  Better?

Austria: No.

Spain: But it's not high up~.

Austria: I refuse to make you walk like a chicken.

Spain: Hold my hand then?

Austria: (Blinks up at Antonio, all innocent doe-eyes.)  But I want one of my hands free.

Spain: . . .  (Sighs, smiling at his wife.)  Alright, then. Hold my hand after we visit Kiku?

Austria: As you wish, my husband.

Spain: (Beams, leaning down to kiss Roderich happily, content.)  I'm glad we can all just . . be together again. I've missed living life normally.

Romano: (Nods.)  It's been . . less than great, but you're better now.  (Gently smiles.) That made it worth it.

Austria: I'm glad we don't have to worry about you or our safety as much now.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Me too.

Romano: (Stretches his tail over, entwining it with the demon's lovingly.)  Life is good.

Austria: (All of them finally in Kiku's workshop, he pulls away to sit next to a snoozing Heracles.)

Greece: (At the shift on the couch, he wakes, looking up at Roderich.)  Hello. What brings you down here today, Roderich?

Austria: I need to see Kiku about clothing. How are you doing?  (Is actively ignoring his husbands.)

Greece: Very well, thank you. And you with the children?  (Smiles knowingly.)

Austria: I think they take after all of us with how much they like to dance.

Greece: (Chuckles.)  I'm not surprised at all. Have they started stretching out in their activity yet?

Austria: Yes, but they really like to move in the early morning and late evening, when the sun is setting.

Greece: They enjoy the particularly orange and red lights, I suppose.

Austria: They are quite tasty, and filling.

Greece: (Smiles.)  I'm glad. I hope you're spending more than enough time in the menagerie and by the windows, then?

Austria: Not as much as I would like, what with Antonio's issues, so I've been mostly consuming bottled light.

Greece: (A little quieter.)  Spend some time with your husbands in the light. It'll help the children _and_ the three of you.

Austria: I'll see if I can get them up there; we do have a wedding in two weeks.  (Smirks.) How busy has Kiku been?

Greece: _Very._ He's finalizing the wedding dress soon and the detailing on the bodice of the coronation gown. They both look amazing, honestly.

Austria: I'm sure that news will help to ease Lovino's mind.

Greece: I agree.  (Smiles at the two demons speaking, murmuring to Roderich.)  Though, he didn't seem to hear me. I'm sure Kiku will let him know.

Austria: (Smiles.)  . . Though truly, how have you been doing? With you and Kiku . . ?

Greece: (Gently.)  Better. Much better than before, thank goodness. I'm quite glad that we are getting along well.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Not quite so many spankings?

Greece: (Hums.)  No. Not quite so many.

Austria: (Sighs, leaning on Heracles, smiling at the feeling of _feathers._ )

Greece: (Leans back, lightly wrapping the other in his wings, smiling kindly. As much as he keeps to himself, he really does enjoy the company of other angels.)

Austria: (Nestles into Heracles, glad to be able to cuddle.)

Greece: (Cuddles the archangel happily.)

Austria: (Purrs.)

Greece: (Nuzzles Roderich, purring contently.)

Romano: (Whispers to Antonio.)  How the fuck are angels cuddling so _cute?_

Spain: (Is beaming, whispering back.)  I don't know, but I love it!

Romano: . . You're going to take some pictures, aren't you.

Spain: (Grins at Lovino, pulling a couple of covered image-parchments from his pocket.)  Already did.

Romano: (Coos.)  I want some copies. Hey, think the other kings will bring their angels to the wedding? I think some pictures of Roderich with the others would be beautiful.

Spain: I agree. I hope they bring their angels so we have that opportunity.

Romano: (Tries not to squee when the angels wrap their wings around each other.)

Spain: (Holds Lovino's hand and twines his tail with the other's, a happy demon.)

Austria: (Whispers to Heracles.)  How are demons so cute when they cuddle?

Greece: (Whispers back.)  I've never _seen_ demons as cute as your husbands. They're so adorable and loving.

Austria: They really are. I'm lucky, but so are you.

Greece: (Gently.)  We're all lucky in our ways, I think.

Austria: (Nods, looking up when Kiku comes in.)

Japan: I have your bras. Antonio-dono messaged me before you came down.

Spain: Gracias, Kiku. We appreciate the help with this.  (Smiles kindly.)

Austria: Thank you, Kiku.  (He puts on the bra, sighing as it helps to keep them from jiggling quite so much.)  This is what I needed.

Greece: (Peers at the angel's breasts, humming.)  They've filled in quite quickly. They look nice on you, Roderich.

Austria: (Blushes.) Thank you.

Spain: (Tail flicks slightly, suddenly not liking the angel staring at his wife's _boobs._ )

Greece: (Smiles, meeting Roderich's eyes. Kindly.)  You're going to be a wonderful mother, I can tell.

Austria: Thank you. However, I am curious- did you ever want children?

Greece: (Hums, a bit quieter.)  I've been on the fence about it for some time.

Austria: I see. I hope whatever choice you make, you will be happy with it.  (Smiles, pecking Heracles on the cheek.)

Greece: (Returns the peck, smiling.)  I hope so too. I hope these two bring you much happiness over coming years.

Austria: Thank yo-  (Looks up when Antonio places a hand on his shoulder.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, masking his jealousy of the _dominant_ switch angel in front of them.)  Shall we go, mi amor? We can go to the menagerie or the crystal room, of you like.

Austria: The crystal room, please?

Spain: (Nods, holding a hand to his wife.)  That sounds wonderful.

Greece: (Gently helps Roderich stand, obviously concerned about the pregnant angel.)  Have a good time. Come by anytime, Roderich. Your majesties.

Austria: (Nods, taking Antonio's hand and walking with him and Lovino to the crystal room.)

Romano: (Stays at Roderich's side, a hand on the angel's lower back as they walk.)

Spain: (Is happy now that they're away from all the doms.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Are you alright?

Spain: Hmm?  (Eyebrows furrow at Roderich, a bit confused.)  Si, why?

Austria: I could feel your jealousy, Antonio.

Spain: Ah, that. I just didn't feel very comfortable with an angel who clearly identifies as more dominant as a switch staring at your breasts. I am in control of myself, I assure you.

Austria: Good.  (Leans up to peck Antonio's cheek, then slightly tottering off-balance.)

Romano: (Steadies Roderich carefully.)  Easy.

Spain: (Leans down, kissing Roderich sweetly in return.)

Austria: (Groans.)  I hate this.

Spain: (Gently.)  I know. Soon enough, the babies will come.

Romano: And then, hopefully, you'll feel physically better.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Austria: (Has a vaguely murderous look on his face.)

Romano: (Feels a little bad.)  Scusi. Let's go get some light, alright?  (Opens the door to the crystal room.)

Austria: (Stepping in, Roderich sighs as he soaks up the light, letting go of Antonio and taking a seat on a cushion.)

Spain: (Smiles, following the angel in and sitting near him, letting Roderich be completely touched by the light. He holds Lovino close, purring happily as the three of them relax.)

Romano: (Leans on Antonio, nuzzling the demon's shoulder lovingly.)

Austria: (Purrs, spreading his wings out as far as they can go with a 'creak'.)

Spain: (Purrs louder, extending his own wings a bit in response to the angel's sun-spreading.)

Austria: I'm tired of hurting.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  It could be worse.

Austria: (Retorts.)  It could be better.

Spain: Gentle, mi amor. Many things could be going better or worse. Instead, life is good, even with the pain. Si?

Austria: (Huffs, smooshing the cushion to lay on his back.)  I feel like a turtle.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  And why is that?

Austria: I'm heavy and I'm stuck on my back.

Romano: (Smiles.)  Do you want to shift at all?

Austria: I don't think there's any position that's going to be comfortable right now.

Spain: (Gently leans closer, the two demons getting comfy together.)  If you think of one that might be or just want to shift, tell us and we'll help. Alright?

Austria: Do we have cushions to put under my shoulders and back?

Romano: (Gets up, quickly getting some cushions and pillows, bringing them back.)  Will these do?

Austria: Yes, thank you.  (Tries to lean so Lovino may place them behind Roderich.)

Romano: (Gently helps Roderich move, with Antonio's assistance, and places the cushions and pillows behind the other.)  Better?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Much better.

Romano: Bene.  (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly before laying back down with Antonio, purring.)

Spain: (Happily purrs, cuddling the demon.)

Austria: (Huddles down into the comfortable pillows of comfort.)

Romano: (Strokes through Antonio's hair, gently smiling as the demon falls asleep holding him. He purrs, happy.)

Spain: (Nuzzles into Lovino, drifting off, content in the light and warmth.)

Romano: (Sweetly, continuing to pet through the demon's hair.)   _%He's so calm and . . content. It's just beautiful._

Austria: _%He's not going to be calm and content for much longer._  (Is a salty ho.)

Romano: _%Now_ **_why_ ** _do you say that?_

Austria: (Pokes belly pointedly.)

Romano: (Chuckles quietly.)   _%Ah, yes. The children on the way. I still think he'll have his moments of contentment._

Austria: (Huffs.)

Romano: (Gently.)   _%It's alright . . . We'll make sure you have time to rest and have time for yourself, tesoro._

Austria: (Quietly grumbles, pulling a light blanket over himself and curling up.)

Romano: (Is quiet after that, simply curling up and cuddling with the sleeping Antonio, both of them close to Roderich.)

 

* * *

 

*Lovino comes back from the kitchens with some files in his hands, reading over them as he comes back to their room and sits down at the table, sorting through the papers.

Austria: (Reclining on the bed, the angel enjoys his grapes. Curiously.)  More wedding plans?

Romano: Ah, more like _post-_ wedding plans, . . unfortunately.  (Sighs, leaning back in his chair as he looks through them again, hating this.)  . . . I'm trying to choose my replacement in the kitchen.

Austria: (His eyes widen.)  Oh. (Hesitantly.) . . Would you like some help?

Romano: A little?  (Looks to Roderich, just . . sad.)  It's really hard for me to make an unbiased decision on this one.

Austria: (Carefully gets up, going to stand by Lovino, putting an arm across his shoulders. Softly.)  I know. I know you love working in the kitchen.

Romano: (Carefully scoots his chair back and pulls Roderich into his lap, nodding.)  Si. It's been my life for so many years, now. I don't even _remember_ when I started, it was . . like I was always there.  (Gently nuzzles Roderich's shoulder.)

Austria: (Purrs comfortingly, wrapping a wing around the demon.)  Who are your choices?

Romano: (Lays out the files, gesturing to each.)  I have three main candidates that I've been focusing on. They're all . . very qualified. They've been there for years and were always great followers, even giving _me_ suggestions at times. They just . . . There's something, with all of them, that makes me hesitant.  (Points to the file of one demoness.) She's a huge bitch half the time and _extremely_ bossy.  (To the next demon.)  He . . . I don't think he'll be quite fitting as a leader and . . .  (To the last one.) . . . He's a child. Younger than even _I_ was, but . . he's a pretty good leader, for his age.

Austria: I would go with one of the later two. Perhaps the middle one?  (Adds.) Or you could have two head chefs?

Romano: (Sighs, resting his chin on Roderich's shoulder.)  Honestly, that wouldn't be a horrible idea, I just . . I wonder if one will slip into a more 'vice-head chef' position while the other is the dominant leader of the kitchen or if they will actually work _together._

Austria: Wouldn't either work?

Romano: (Is silent, thinking for a few long moments.)  . . . I feel like I'm just coming up with reasons not to promote any of them now. Is that what I'm doing?

Austria: (Silently chuckles, pecking Lovino's chin.)  Maybe a little.

Romano: (Pouts, gently rubbing the other's bump.)  . . . I'm glad Tonio wants me to rule with him- and I'm actually really excited to do so! . . But I still want to cook. I don't want to have to give that all up . . .

Austria: Don't worry, we have that covered. Trust us.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich sweetly.)  I do. I do trust you. (Looks over them, a tiny smile as he looks over the youngest one. Loosely pointing to him, he murmurs.)  He reminds me of me.

Austria: Then I can see why you would want to pick him.  (Pats Lovino's thigh with a hand.) Do what you feel is best. Trust in your judgement.

Romano: (Softly purrs, kissing Roderich's neck lovingly.)  I love you.

Austria: (Fondly.)  I love you too, Lovino.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  . . . This is going to be a fun adventure, isn't it.  (Softly chuckles, lovingly rubbing Roderich's bump and their little babies.)  Even if I'm not in the kitchen, at least I'll get to be closer to our family.

Austria: (Purrs.)  Yes, with _our_ hatchlings.

Romano: (Purrs happily, wrapping Roderich in his wings.)   _Our_ hatchlings. . .

Austria: (Purrs at the agreed upon term, curling up further in Lovino's wings.)

Romano: (Smiles fondly, just continuing to feel their babies and love the three of them up- yes, including Roderich! -as they quietly sit there.)  . . I kind of wish I could just appoint Feliciano. He'd be a very good head chef, if he was around more than half the time . . .

Austria: He visits King Ludwig often, I take it?

Romano: _Very_ often.  (Mutters.)  I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually moved to the West to marry that potato.

Austria: Then I hope I get to see the wedding when they do.

Romano: (Purrs gently.)  Me too. I want to see him happily marrying the demon he loves. Even if it _is_ the potato.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: (Smiles, nesting on Lovino's lap, a happy angel.)

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I'm happy to have him. He's always been such a good brother to me . . .

Austria: (Hums, kissing Lovino's cheek sweetly.)

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich's shoulder lovingly.)

Austria: (Nibbles on Lovino's collarbone affectionately.)

Romano: (Purrs, gently rubbing his wings against Roderich as he gently nibbles back.)

Austria: (Softly coos, burrowing into Lovino's chest.)

Romano: (Pets through Roderich's hair sweetly, his other hand on the bump as he relaxes with his wife.)

*The babies move within the womb.

Romano: (Coos, lightly rubbing the bump as he murmurs.)  Ciao, mio bambini~.

*They wiggle about some more at the sound of papa's voice.

Romano: (Continues speaking to them, smiling happily.)  I love you two so much, you know. I can't wait to meet you and hold you and kiss your adorable faces. . . And for you to meet your daddy and mama too, of course~.  (Chuckles, just adorably focused on _them._ )

Austria: (Curious.)  Mama?

Romano: (Purrs, kissing Roderich's face.)  You?

Austria: (Blushes.)  Well yes, I do get that . . it's just different, hearing it aloud.  (Tacks on.) I thought I would be called 'mom' or 'mother'.

Romano: (Softly chuckles, purring.)  Do you like being called 'mama'?

Austria: I do.  (Smiles.) Quite a bit.

omano: Then you will be the best mama ever to be.  (Kisses Roderich's neck and jaw sweetly.)

Austria: (Sighs happily, hugging Lovino.)

Romano: (Sighs, purring sweetly as he holds Roderich.)  I can't wait for us to have little bambini running around . . .

Austria: (Pets a hand over the bump.)  I just hope they won't run us _ragged._

Romano: They won't, there's three of us, after all . . .  (Smiles, also petting the bump.) Hatchlings . . . . Our little babies . . .

Austria: (Purrs.)  I like that you call them 'hatchlings'.

Romano: (Purrs back.)  Well, I know they're both hatchlings _and_ demmens, but . . . I like 'hatchlings'. It's really innocent and cute.

Austria: (Beams!)

Romano: (Smiles back, chuckling at Roderich ecstatic expression.)  They're our hatchlings.

Austria: (Nuzzles under Lovino's chin, absolutely devoted to his mate.)

Romano: (Loudly purrs and shifts his wings proudly, loving his lovely, perfect, absolutely GORGEOUS wife and mate and their two children.)

Austria: (At a kick, Roderich softly hums to his babies, petting his bump.)  Patience . . you'll come out soon enough, our little hatchlings.


	28. Episode 120: Engagement Gift to Our King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went to go get our disclaimer and stuff and- apparently we started this season back in May?? Jesus, will it ever end? (Honestly though, we don't know what episode is the last one in the season. We haven't decided yet.) Also, this is being posted early because I'm tired and I have to go to work in thirty minutes, so I'll probably crash when I get back to my dorm in almost four hours. Enjoy your slightly early episode! XD
> 
> Also, also- For those wondering about Wind-Tossed Feathers, I'm going to be honest. We haven't worked on it at all. We barely had the motivation to work on AFLF, honestly, but W-TF has just . . been out of sight, out of mind, which is my fault because I don't know what to do with the plot right now. HUGE idea-block on that, but I hope to get some more ideas ready to go by Thanksgiving AT THE VERY LATEST. Don't be afraid to throw ideas at me, either. Y'all know Francis and Arthur go to the South about five months into Arthur being in the South West and you know where they're at then. Throw me ideas to fill in that four-month gap (since we're a little over a month into the timeline there)!!! PLEASE!!! (You don't have to, obviously, but if you have an idea, don't be afraid to tell me. Seriously.)  
> Love you guys! 
> 
> -Zelda
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> September 13, 2018  
> 1/1

**** *Timeskip a week, and Lovino is finally going to give Antonio his special present.

Romano: (Gently smiles, keeping Antonio's eyes covered as he leads the demon into their room. Candles glow in the dim room, the table having roses in a vase and covered dishes at two places for the two of them. He carefully removes his hands, murmuring.)  Surprise.

Spain: (Eyes widen at the immensely romantic setting, turning to Lovino- the young demon dressed in a very lovely and somewhat casual gown -purring lovingly.)  Lovi, this is beautiful. What's the occasion?

Romano: (Kisses the demon.)  We're getting  _ married? _  (Chuckles.)  Honestly, Tonio. I thought you'd remember . . .

Spain: (Chuckles, returning the kisses lovingly.)  Si, si, I remember. I just . . I wasn't expecting this, honestly.

Romano: (Snorts.)  Just sit down and shush. The food is getting cold.

Spain: (Laughs, pulling Lovino with him with a smile.)  Si, let's eat. (He pulls out Lovino's chair for him, sitting down and uncovering the plates at his place, his eyes widening in amazement and excitement.)  Paella? Mi amor . . .

Romano: (Smiles fondly, lightly blushing.)  Eat your paella, Antonio. (Uncovers his own food, getting all settled in before eating as well, his tail twitching happily as he watches Antonio happily eat his food, the older demon getting happier every time he uncovers some food and eats it.)

Spain: (Eats happily, content as he savors the food and treats. Near the end of the meal, he looks over at Lovino, smiling.)  This is wonderful, Lovi.

Romano: (Meets Antonio’s eyes, smiling back.)  Grazie.

Spain: (Murmurs lovingly, never breaking eye contact with the young demon.)  De nada. (Looks down at the other's dress for a moment, taking in the reds, blacks, and golds, before returning his gaze to Lovino's eyes.)  You don't usually wear dresses, mi amor. I'm a bit surprised to see you in one, in all honesty.

Romano: (Smiles innocently.)  This will be easier to take off for later.

Spain: (Smirks.)  Oh,  _ will  _ it~?

Romano: Si, the zipper is easy to undo.  (Smirks at the demon.)

Spain: (Purrs happily.)  I look forward to it~.

Romano: (Smiles, eating the Spanish dish.)

Spain: (Continues eating, his tail gently stroking the other's leg.)

Romano: (When they're done, Lovino smiles sweetly at his fiance, his lover, his mate, his  _ king. _ )

Spain: (Smiles, absolutely the happiest demon in the world. He leans over, kissing Lovino's cheeks and neck before giving the other a loving kiss on the lips.)  Gracias, mi amor. That was amazing.

Romano: (Amused.)  Obviously, Feliciano and I made it.

Spain: (Purrs, slipping his hand into the other's.)  And  _ you  _ are my favorite chef in the universe.

Romano: I better damn well should be, with how hard I work.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing the demon deeply.)

Romano: (Purrs, returning the kiss as he shifts closer to Antonio, pushing the demon back into his chair. Breaking their kiss for a moment, he moves into the other's lap, straddling Antonio before returning the kiss, deeper than ever.)

Spain: (Purrs, his chest rumbling happily as he strokes up Lovino's bare thighs and settles over the lace-covered ass, holding him close and gently kneading the soft flesh in his hands. He nips the demon's lips, murmuring.)  You really did plan this all just for me, didn't you? (Kisses up Lovino's exposed throat, purring.)

Romano: (Lightly pants, his hands in Antonio's soft curls. He gasps at a nibble along the top of his throat, his head bending back to expose more.)  Of- of course, caro. The night is ours- (Purrs.)  _ -mio re. _  [my king]

Spain: (Lightly growls in excitement, smirking at Lovino. He holds Lovino close and stands, taking the demon to the bed and laying him down with care before attacking his bare flesh, marking the demon for all to see.) 

Romano: (Gasps at the attack to his neck and chest, his hands clutching his lover tightly as he moans.)  Oh,  _ Tonio. . . _

Spain: (Shifts upwards a bit, passionately kissing Lovino as his hands grasp and tease at the younger demon's plump and sexy, lace-covered ass.) 

Romano: (After a bit of kissing, he roughly pushes Antonio back, grabbing his shirt and quickly getting it off him. He smirks as he flips them, teasing Antonio’s clothed cock as he unbuttons the demon’s pants slowly, taking his time.) 

Spain: (Moans, his hands back to Lovino’s perfect ass and kneading the round flesh in his hands.)  Are you ever going to pull them off . . ?

Romano: (Purrs.)  So eager, aren’t you?  (Shifting, he pulls off Antonio’s bottoms, exposing his already  _ very _ hard cock, gently sliding a hand up the shaft.)  Tonight, I’m all yours, caro. (Leans in, firmly grasping the other at the base as he smirks.)   _ Whatever you desire, Toni. _

Spain: (Pulls Lovino closer, kissing the demon  _ senseless. _ He murmurs against the other’s lips.)  I want you to prepare yourself for me. . .

Romano: (Lightly pants from the fervent kiss, smirking as he reaches over and grabs a little bottle of lube  _ just _ for this occasion, sitting back in Antonio’s hands. Innocently.)  Pull those off for me, caro . . ?

Spain: (Grins, his hands stroking up Lovino’s lower back before sliding down the back of the demon’s lace panties, shamelessly groping that fine ass as he slides them down past Lovino’s hips, pulling them off with a little help. He murmurs into Lovino’s ear.)  Would you rather kneel or lean against me while you do it?

Romano: (Breathes,  _ very _ aroused from all of this.)  Lean. (He leans forward, Antonio supporting him as he lubes up his fingers and reaches back to tease his hole before wriggling a digit in with a gasp. He lowly moans as he forces a second in, working himself up and open as Antonio teases him as well.) 

Spain: (Grasps at the other’s hips and waist, arching up to rub his cock against Lovino’s, the demon whimpering  _ gorgeously _ as he does. It isn’t long before Lovino is a panting mess with four fingers in his hole, the dom gently pulling the other’s fingers out and sitting him up.)   _ Take a seat~. _

Romano: (Moans, eagerly shifting so Antonio’s cock is at his hole, smoothly lowering himself onto the shaft and rolling his hips forward, causing them both to moan. After wiping his fingers on the sheets, he grasps Antonio’s shoulder and the back of his neck as he begins to ride the demon.)

Spain: (Groans, leaning forward to kiss what he can of Lovino’s neck and chest, holding the young demon by the hips and letting his switch control everything- finding it  _ extremely _ pleasurable. He lowly murmurs for Lovino.)   _ Mi amor, all this for me? You make me think you want children so soon~. _

Romano: (Slows for a moment, smiling down at Antonio. He rolls his hips, deeply kissing the demon before murmuring back.)   _ I wouldn’t be opposed as long as we wait~.  _  (He meets the other’s eyes, smiling even more at the surprise.) 

Spain: (Softly.)  Really? You really want children- eventually? 

Romano: (Gently strokes through Antonio’s curls.)  Si. I do- I  _ really _ do . . . I’m just not ready yet. And  _ we’re _ not ready yet. 

Spain: (Isn’t fazed.)  But someday? 

Romano: (Kisses Antonio, murmuring.)   _ Si. _

Spain: (Kisses Lovino fervently, a happy demon. He shifts with a moan and lays Lovino down, hovering over the young demon as he continues to kiss the other, his hips moving to pleasure them both.) 

Romano: (Wraps his arms around Antonio, just happy and enjoying their love-making. This was a good present for his king.)

*They spend the rest of the night in the throes of passion before relaxing in each other’s arms, calm and content. 

* * *

 

 

*Three days later.

Austria: (Having been napping in bed, Roderich groans as he tries to roll and get up out of bed but majorly fails.)

Spain: (Looks over at Roderich, having moved his work into their room to watch over Roderich. He stands, coming over.)  Are you having troubles?

Austria: No, I can do this. I can get up on my own . .  (Wriggles.)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly the other's determination, coming closer and helping Roderich get up.)  Take it easy . . . Your body is changing, mi amor. If you need help- which you  _ will  _ -don't be afraid be ask.

Austria: (Sighs.)  This is ridiculous. I'm barely four months along and I'm already this big.

Spain: You  _ are  _ carrying more than one child, querido. That, and they're partially  _ demonic, _ so they're going to be bigger.

Austria: . . . Am I literally not big enough to carry your children? Seriously?

Spain: (Sits down next to Roderich, kissing his face.)  Shh, everything will be alright, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Grumps, crossing his arms over  _ the bump. _ )

Spain: (Purrs comfortingly, nuzzling Roderich lovingly.)  Everything will be alright. You're big enough to do this. I know it.

Austria: (Exhales, leaning against Antonio.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair.)  Hungry?

Austria: (Grumbles.)  I'm always hungry.

Spain: (Gently.)  Strawberries?

Austria: With steak please?

Spain: Absolutely. Well-done?

Austria: Rare?

Spain: (Smiles, nodding.)  Rare steak and strawberries.  (Sends for it, wrapping an arm around Roderich and gently rubbing his back.)

Austria: Keep massaging.

Spain: (Does so, continuing to rub the other's back.)

Austria: (Purrs.)

Spain: (Purrs as well, nuzzling Roderich's face lovingly.)

Austria: (Curls up.)

Spain: (Curls up with Roderich, holding him lovingly.)

Austria: Can I have coffee?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Coffee? Is that good for the babies?

Austria: . . . I want coffee?

Spain: (Looks at Roderich.)  But is it good for the babies?

Austria: I. Want. Coffee.

Spain: But what about-

Austria: (Yowls.)  COFFEE!

Spain: (Winces, nodding and sending for coffee. Softly.)  Si, querido.

Austria: (Purrs, his wings shuffling happily.)

Spain: (Is minutely frightened of his pregnant wife. His mother never covered this when she discussed it with him. . . )

Austria: (When the food and a tiny cup of coffee comes, the angel digs in ravenously.)

Spain: (Doesn't say a word, just massaging Roderich's back lovingly.)

Austria: (Curls his wings in to shield his food from Antonio.)

Spain: (Smiles gently, murmuring into the angel's ear.)  Your food is safe. I know you're hungry.

Austria: (Hisses.)

Spain: (Nips Roderich's ear at the kiss, staring him down.)

Austria: (Grumbles, hunching over his food.)

Spain: (Leans away, backing off from the food. He didn't even  _ want  _ any. Though the blood  _ does  _ smell good. . .)

Austria: (Eats the fruit with the meat.)

Spain: (Orders his own food, now kind of hungry.)

Austria: (Noms.)

Spain: (When his food comes, he happily munches away beside Roderich, giving the angel a strawberry or two.)

Austria: (Takes much of Antonio's food.)

Spain: (Growls as Roderich tries to take almost  _ all  _ of his food.)

Austria: (Snaps his teeth.)

Spain: (Gives the other a small strawberry, defensively eating his food.)

Austria: (Noms.)

Spain: (Tail minutely flicks side to side, putting his plate aside when he's finished.)

Austria: (Snacks on candy, giving Antonio a challenging glare.)

Spain: (Frowns, staring Roderich down to distract him as he steals a small piece of candy, popping it into his mouth, smiling at the angel.)

Austria: (Smacks Antonio.)

Spain: (Grins happily, not even phased by the smack.)

Austria: Hmph.

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly.)

Austria: (Bites Antonio.)

Spain: (Nips back, pouting.)

Austria: (Gnaws on the demon's arm spitefully.)

Spain: (Pulls his arm, trying to get away, and grumbles unhappily, tail flicking.)  Would you please  _ stop? _

Austria: No.

Spain: (Scowls, leaning in to bite Roderich's shoulder, near his scar.)

Austria: (Squeaks, then trying to roll away.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close, staring him down.)  No more biting, si?

Austria: Fine . .

Spain: Bueno.  (Kisses Roderich's face.)

Austria: (Pushes Antonio's face away.)

Spain: (Smiles, sticking out his tongue and trying to lick the other's hand.)

Austria: (Flicks Antonio's face.)

Spain: (Whines, pouting at Roderich.)

Austria: (Waddles away.)

Spain: (Follows close behind his slow-moving wife, watching over him protectively.)

Austria: (Waddles away faster.)

Spain: (Just stays close behind.)

Austria: (Waddles into the menagerie and begins flying awkwardly.)

Spain: (Eyes widen, taking off and staying below Roderich, worried about the other's awkward movements.)

Austria: (Grumps, sweeping into their house and alighting in their nest.)

Spain: (Sweeps in, alighting outside of the nest and sitting down, giving Roderich a little bit of space. He knew the angel was grumpy at him. He was still going to follow the angel  _ everywhere. _ )

Austria: (Nestles down like a bird in his nest.)

Spain: (Sits happily, eventually scooting closer to curl up at the edge of the nest, looking out for anything dangerous.)

Austria: (Huffs at Antonio's ridiculousness.)

Spain: (Tail flicks calmly. It was either this or lock Roderich in their room.)

Austria: (Mumbles to himself.)

Spain: (Listens, turning his head to look at Roderich since he can't hear very well. He looks concerned.)  Anything wrong?

Austria: (Kicks a part of his nest, throwing a silent temper tantrum.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, coming closer.)  Mi amor?

Austria: (Groans, throwing a chunk of bedding at Antonio.)

Spain: (Catches it, bringing it back to put into the nest, getting it replaced.)  Now, now . . .

Austria: (Walks down the stairs in a state of complete restlessness, the angel trying to figure out what he wants.)

Spain: (Follows, silent and patient.)

Austria: (Finally sits down in a stream, sighing as the cool water laps over his thighs.)

Spain: (Sits on the bank, watching with kind eyes.)

Austria: (Lets his skirt float around him, the angel letting his eyes close as he absorbs light.)

Spain: (Sits happily, glad Roderich's content in the sunshine.)

Austria: (Flops backwards to lie with his back on the shore.)

Spain: (Lays down on his front, close enough to Roderich that he can lean over and kiss the angel's cheek.)

Austria: (Brushes a curl away from Antonio's face.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, leaning into the hand.)

Austria: (Exhales.)

Spain: (Softly.)  You're beautiful.

Austria: (Makes a face.)

Spain: You are. I know you don't  _ feel  _ it, but you are.  (Nuzzles the other's face lovingly.)

Austria: You're biased.

Spain: Perhaps. But I see you at your most and least beautiful, mi amor, so I can honestly say today is one of your 'absolutely gorgeous' days.

Austria: (Weakly splashes Antonio.)

Spain: (Laughs, shielding his face with a wing.)  Hey, now . . .

Austria: (Snickers.)

Spain: (Leans in, kissing Roderich lovingly.)  Mischievous angel . . .

Austria: I know I am.

Spain: Almost  _ demonically  _ mischievous . . .  (Splashes Roderich a bit, grinning.)

Austria: Hmph.

Spain: (Smiles fondly, stretching out on the bank like a cat in the sun.)

Austria: (Pets his stomach.)  They like the warmth and the water and the light.

Spain: (Reaches over, putting his hand on the side of the belly, lightly heating it and the children.)  It's comforting to them. And satisfying, I'm sure.

Austria: (Purrs.)  It is. Can you feel them?

Spain: (Nods, smiling.)  They're so happy . . .

Austria: It's wonderful to feel them move around.

Spain: Si . . .  (Looks content and happy, purring.)

Austria: (Winces at a strong kick.)  The one likes to kick more than the other.

Spain: (Comes closer, gently kissing over the impacted spot. He murmurs.)  Easy, pequeno. . . Don't hurt your mama. . .

Austria: (Yelps as he feels a punch.)

Spain: (Frowns, kissing the belly and pushing a bit of his aestu and power into it.)  So cruel . . .

Austria: (Quietly whines as he feels the baby within curl and stretch.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich's hand, comforting him.)  It's okay . . .

Austria: (Relaxes when the harsh movements stop, sighing in relief.)

Spain: (Gently squeezes the angel's hand.)  Better?

Austria: Yes, she finally stopped moving.

Spain: (Small smile.)  She?

Austria: (Pets the bump.)  It's just a feeling, but I think they may both be girls.

Spain: (Beams, kissing the bump before murmuring.)  Two little chicas to spoil . . .

Austria: (Pointedly.)  And I know for sure one will be a perfectly complacent little lady- oof!  (Winces at the responding kick.)

Spain: (Chuckles.)  And the other will be a sassy little lady who likes to make us run.  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Grumbles, poking back at the spot where he felt the kick.)  Indeed she will.

Spain: (Gently caresses the belly.)  Have you thought about names yet?

Austria: A few, but I'm going to keep them a secret for now.

Spain: (Pouts, but nods.)  . . . No hints?

Austria: I was thinking of some of your family names.

Spain: (Looks slightly frightened.)  The  _ good  _ names, I hope?

Austria: Obviously, I do have taste.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I know, just . . some of those names look better than they are.

Austria: Trust me.  (Sighs.) I wonder how Lovino is doing with the wedding preparations.

Spain: (Gently.)  I know he was a bit frazzled last time I asked. Even with all the time he's had, he's still extremely nervous about everything being together.

Austria: The last minute details are everything.

Spain: (Nods.)  I know it.

Austria: (Sighs.)

Spain: (Hums, murmuring.)  We're going to have to make sure he's okay later . . .

Austria: Yes, we will.

Spain: (Nods, looking up at Roderich with sweet eyes.)

Austria: (Smiles, petting the bump protectively.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the bump, looking at Roderich fondly. Gently.)  I love our little family.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43926967164/in/dateposted-public/)

Austria: Good. Seeing the two of you protective, it makes me happy to see that these two will be so loved.

Spain: No harm will ever come to our precious babies.  (Kisses the bump.)  _ None. _

Austria: (Smiles at the action, a fond expression on his face.)  . . Will you allow me to go to the wedding?

Spain: (Thinks, his tail gently swaying.)  . . I want to say no and I want to say yes. I want you to be there because this is important to me and Lovi and the entire kingdom, but . . it's so dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you . . .

Austria: (Thinks for a moment.)  . . Maybe we could disguise me as a foreign dignitary? We could put me in a litter with veils, so no one will ever see me?

Spain: Perhaps. That would almost draw even  _ more  _ attention to you . . . It could work, however. . .

Austria: I'll let you mull it over, my husband.  (He grabs Antonio's hand, kissing the back of it before frowning.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, looking at Roderich's frown.)  What's wrong?

Austria: My bra and underwear are wet and are currently riding  _ up. _

Spain: (Stifles a chuckle.)  Let's get you clean, dry clothes, si?

Austria: Jo.  (Tries to roll over and stand up, grunting at the effort.)

Spain: (Quickly gets up, easing Roderich to his feet carefully and steadying him.)  There, are you alright?

Austria: Yes, I'm fine. (Makes a face at all of his wet clothes.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, walking him up to their room.)  It's not so bad . . . You felt better doing it, so was it worth it?  (Smiles.)

Austria: I suppose.  (Drips down the hallway.)

Spain: (Gently wraps a wing around Roderich, helping him along.)  The babies liked it too . . .

Austria: (That gets him to smile.)  They did. I hope that trend continues when we need to give them bathes later.

Spain: (Grins.)  Me too. It'll certainly help down the road if they do~.

Austria: Perfect. Now I would like to change clothes and then watch our soap opera.

Spain: Si.  (As the enter their room.)  If you call for Lovino and insist that he joins us, I'll get you something comfy to wear and help you change.  (Smiles happily.)

Austria: Don't interrupt Lovino.

Spain: (Gently.)  He's been working on the preparations for hours. He needs a little break.

Austria: Mm. I'll ask him, but I won't insist.

Spain:  _ Gracias. _  (Helps Roderich carefully sit, going off to get some comfy clothes for Roderich, coming back to help him strip, dry off, and change.)

Austria: I called for a servant to bring a footbath, I hope you don't mind.

Spain: Not a bit.  (Smiles.) Whatever helps you feel better, mi amor.

Austria: (Nods, purring as he gets into the dry outfit with Antonio's help. Done, they waddle over to sit down in front of the television, Roderich putting his feet in the footbath.)

Romano: (Quickly comes in, not wanting to miss their soap opera (aka: family time). He sits down beside Antonio, leaning tiredly against the demon with a sigh.)  Ciao . . .

Austria: Oh good, I didn't need to convince you to join us.

Romano: (Smirks a bit.)  Why would I miss spending time with my four favorite beings in the whole universe? Ridiculous.

Spain: (Gently, petting through Lovino's hair.)  You  _ have  _ been very busy, mi amor . . .

Romano: (Clumsily covers Antonio's mouth.)  Quiet, caro. Don't remind me. (Chuckles quietly.)

Spain: (Kisses the hand.)  Si, si . . .

Austria: (Snuggling between the two, Roderich almost starts falling asleep.)

Romano: (Nuzzles Roderich lovingly, murmuring.)  Sleepy?

Austria: (Jerks awake.)  Hm? What?

Romano: (Gently.)  Relax, amore. . . I think you need a nap.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Do we all need a siesta?

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Probably.

Austria: (Stubbornly watches his soap opera.)

Spain: (Smiles at the two, watching the soap opera happily. He wraps his wings around them both, keeping Lovino close as he starts to doze off.)

Austria: (Pouts when the episode ends.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's temple, murmuring.)  There will be more next week.

Austria: Hmph.

Spain: You know I'm right . . .  (Peers over at Lovino, his eyes softening sweetly at the sight of the sleeping demon.)

Austria: (Hobbles up.)  I'm going to bed, then. My bed, in my room.  (Shuffles off.) Goodnight.

Spain: (Whispers after him.)  Mi amor, come back, por favor!

Romano: (Blinks awake when Roderich leaves, looking up tiredly at the angel. Before he can leave all the way, he speaks to Roderich.)  Amore, where are you going?

Austria: To bed down in my room.

Romano: (Quirks his head slightly.)  Are either of us allowed to join?

Austria: (Hums.)  . . No, tonight I want to be alone. I just need a little space to stretch out.

Romano: (Gently, nodding.)  Okay. If you need us, you know where we'll be.

Spain: (Is sad Roderich's leaving- and he really wants to follow and protect him -but it's Roderich's will to and he really wants to.)  If you want to join us in the middle of the night, we'll be here.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Thank you. Goodnight, and I love you both.

Spain: Te quiero, Rodrigo. Goodnight.  (Smiles back.)

Romano: (Blows Roderich a kiss.)  We'll see you in the morning, tesoro. Ti amo.

Austria: (Beams, going into his room and falling asleep on his big round frilly bed, glad to have some space for himself and his bump.)

Romano: (Sighs when Roderich's safe in his room, getting up and changing into something comfy, going and flopping on the bed.)  You better be joining me.

Spain: (Smiles, joining the other quickly. He sits, running a hand over the other's tense muscles.)  You work too hard, mi amor . . . (Shifts, massaging the demon's body lovingly.)

Romano: (Melts, happily moaning.)  I'd work twice as hard if you'd rub me like this every day . . .

Spain: (Chuckles, getting out the other's knots.)  It'll be my pleasure~.

Romano: (Smiles tiredly, sighing under the wonderful treatment. After a while, he pulls Antonio down, cuddling with him.)   _ Sleep  _ . . . 

Spain: (Holds Lovino close, kissing his face sweetly.)  Not yet . . . What do you think about Roderich attending the wedding?

Romano: (Looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed.)  You're considering it?

Spain: (Nods.)  This is a very important event for all of us, but I'm worried about putting him in danger. He suggested that we disguise him as a foreign dignitary or something and put him in a litter that would conceal him from view, but . . would it attract more attention?

Romano: Possibly. But it would be a very good idea, if we were to let him attend. Concealing guards and putting them around him randomly would also increase his safety. That way they would be closest to him, no matter what.

Spain: (Hums.)  That's a good idea. . . I like that idea, Lovi.  (Kisses the demon's face.) Gracias.

Romano: (Kisses the underside of Antonio's jaw.)  De nada. I'm here to help you,  _ mio re, _ and protect our wife.

Spain: (Purrs.)  I'm so glad you will soon be  _ mi reina.  _ . .  (Cuddles happily.)

Romano: (Snuggles.)  Me too, Tonio . . . Goodnight, caro. Sleep well.

Spain: (Snuggles happily.)  Goodnight, mi carino. (The two drift off together, happy in their embrace.)


	29. Episode 121: The Wedding of the Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my (Zelda's) computer was being a brat last night, so I didn't get to post. But here you go! Hopefully I'll get my new laptop (woooooo!!!!!) up and running by tomorrow night around midnight so you don't have to wait long for your chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> September 18, 2018  
> 1/1

*****Timeskip, the day of the wedding.

Romano: (Is minutely panicking, making sure everything is together and prepared and _perfect._ )

Austria: (In a chair nearby, Roderich is eating his breakfast and taking his bucket full of pills.)

Spain: (Gently, already mostly ready.)  Everything is ready, mi amor. . . (Nearly gets smacked.)

Romano: No, no- I'm missing _something._ Something isn't ready and I _know_ it.

Austria: The lingerie for tonight?

Romano: (A light bulb goes off for him, rushing off to go locate his box of lingerie so he can change with ease.)  Grazie, grazie!

Spain: (Purrs.)  Do I get a sneak peek~?

Romano: (Barks from the closet.)  No!

Austria: (Chuckles.)  Antonio, I forgot some of my vitamin pills, go get them for me?

Spain: Si, si.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek, going off to fetch them quickly.)

Austria: (Really dislikes how many pills he now has to take, what with the pregnancy.)

Romano: (Gently.)  I hope they haven't been giving you too much trouble?

Austria: The children? They give me some grief, but it's not too bad.

Romano: (Smiles.)  Good. I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend more time with you, what with the wedding so near.

Austria: I understand perfectly.

Romano: (Gives the other an empathetic look.)  Soon, all this drama will be over. . .

Austria: And then I'll end up giving birth. May Arthur sit in the litter with me? I meant to ask Antonio, but I was afraid he would refuse right out . . .

Romano: (Smiles.)  I think that would be wonderful. You two really seem like close friends. Did you know each other before Hell?

Austria: We had heard of each other and met at a few parties, but we never really were closely acquainted.

Romano: (Hums.)  I'm glad you found someone to lean on, then. When we couldn't be there for you.  (Smiles gently.)

Austria: Me too. And Francis is fine with Arthur sitting with me during the wedding.

Romano: Good, I'm glad he is. I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind either.

Austria: (Pecks Lovino on the cheek after gesturing him over.)

Romano: (Kisses the angel in return.)  Beautiful.

Austria: You are beautiful too.

Romano: (Purrs.)  Grazie. I hope Antonio agrees when I meet him in there today. I just feel frazzled.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: In any case, help me up? I need to get dressed too.

Romano: (Takes Roderich's hands, helping him to his feet.)  Would you like help getting dressed?

Austria: A tiny bit, yes please.

Romano: (Smiles, walking him to the closet.)  Of course. What will you be wearing, amore?

Austria: The long purple dress.

Romano: (Takes the dress out, preparing it to be worn before setting it to the side and helping Roderich get ready as well. When Roderich is prepared, he helps slip the angel into the purple dress, purring at the appearance.)  So beautiful~.

Austria: (Kisses Lovino.)  Danke.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29832249307/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano: (Returns the kiss.)  Prego.

Spain: (Comes in, smiling.)  You look _gorgeous,_ mi amor . . .

Austria: (To Antonio.)  Thank you, Anton.

Spain: (As he gets closer, his eyebrows furrow.)  But it's so . . . _revealing._

Romano: (Moves, noticing how transparent it really was. He hums.)  It is . . .

Austria: (Pouts, giving them doe eyes.)  I can't wear it?

Spain + Romano: (Look at each other.)   _*Fuck, not the doe eyes. . ._

Spain: (Is _extremely_ hesitant, but he gives in when he meets those eyes again.)  . . . No, you can wear it . . .

Romano: (Sighs, wishing Antonio had more strength against the doe eyes.)

Austria: (Beams.)  Thank you Anton. (Kisses the alpha of his two husbands.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss, gently smiling.)  De nada. Just . . stay away from the kings.

Romano: (Slides into that topic easily.)  Speaking _of,_ I was wondering if Arthur would be able to sit in the litter with Roderich? That way, the two of them can watch over each other, Francis will be on the lookout for any danger nearing the litter because of Arthur, and Roderich can have some company.  (At the hesitant look from Antonio.) Per favore, caro? I know they would both _love_ it. And _I_ would feel less stressed, knowing Roderich's extra safe. Please?

Spain: _*Mother fucking shit, why the fuck are they both like this?? Why am I so weak to my wives?????_ \--  . . . Si, that sounds like a good idea.

Romano: (Smiles happily, his arms sliding behind Antonio's neck to pull himself close and kiss the demon lovingly, murmuring against his lips.)   _Grazie, mi re._

Spain: (Returns the kiss, holding him close. He murmurs.)  You both play with me . . .

Romano: (Purrs.)  You'll be able to play with me tonight~.

Spain: (Grins, kissing the demon more.)  True . . .

Austria: (Mutters.)  Won't play with me . . . ass . . . .

Spain: (Coos.)  Soon, mi amor . . .

Romano: (Grins.)  Tomorrow? Just a bit of careful fun with the three of us?

Spain: (Frowns.)  Whose side are you _on?_

Romano: Roderich's, _obviously._

Austria: (Quietly giggles, very happy and smug at the proceedings.)

Spain: Oh, come on. I thought we agreed no sex until after the babies were born?

Romano: _You_ agreed. But if you don't want to be part of it tomorrow, then we'll figure it out on our own.  (Grins.)

Spain: (Grumbles.)  No _sex._

Austria: Well, within the next two weeks.  (To Lovino.) You are going to be exhausted by the end of this, and possibly sexed-out by Antonio.

Romano: (Groans.)  A nap does sound good . . .

Austria: I hope you at least got six hours?

Romano: I _did,_ but I'm already frazzled by everything . . .

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Lovino from behind, kissing his neck.)  You'll feel better tonight, mi amor . . .

Austria: Would you like a coffee?

Romano: (Lightly gasps at the feeling before downright _smacking_ Antonio off.) _Not yet, Toni._  (To Roderich.)  Yes, please. (Back to Antonio, scolding him.)  Keep your fucking hands off! I don't want to have a fucking boner ruin my wedding. **_Understood?_ **

Spain: (Pales at his _raging_ wife-to-be. He nods frantically.)  Si, mi amor.

Romano: Good.  (Huffs, taking the coffee when it's brought to him, damn near drinking it straight down.)

Austria: Coffee cake, anyone?

Romano: (Sighs.)  A cake break sounds amazing right now.  (Sits down, the three of them all having a piece, Lovino drinking another coffee in the meantime.)

Austria: Have no more than four, is my recommendation.

Romano: Grazie for the advice.  (Looks grateful, starting to perk up from the coffee.)

Spain: Everything will be alright, I promise.

Romano: (Mutters.)  I sure hope so . . .

Austria: And tomorrow is the coronation.

Romano: Si . . . _That's_ what I'm really worried about.  (Rubs the back of his neck worriedly.)

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's cheek.)  Everything will be fine. I _know_ it.

Austria: (Pets Lovino's leg comfortingly.)

Romano: (Sighs, nodding.)  Grazie. . . (Lightly smiles.)  Though . . I am looking forward to finally making you mine, Tonio.  (Smirks at the demon.) You've been so impatient for it, haven't you?

Spain: (Chuckles, murmuring back.)  Si. _Very._ But, tonight, you'll be mine.  (Kisses Lovino happily, the younger demon returning the kiss just as happily.)

Austria: (Purrs.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around the three of them.)  We'll be officially one, big family.

Austria: And we'll both be yours.

Spain: _Finally._  (Chuckles, purring.)

Romano: (Nuzzles Antonio.)  Finally . . .

Austria: (Smiles.)  I need to get my jewelry, I'll be back.

Romano: (Quickly gets up, helping Roderich stand.)  Be careful, amore. . .

Austria: I will be, I just forgot some important things. Like the head consort's necklace.

Romano: You'll be alright getting them on your own? Or would you like Toni's help?

Austria: While Antonio helps me, maybe you can get dressed?

Romano: I like the sound of that.  (Kisses them both sweetly before going off and getting all dressed.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich off to get what he needs.)

Austria: (Removes the simple head concubine slave bracelet and puts on the ceremonial one, as well as other jewelry, such as the main necklace, which used to belong to Antonio's mother.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42781561775/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29832249177/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Helps Roderich put the jewelry on, purring.)  You look beautiful, mi amor.

Austria: Danke, liebling.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/29832249157/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44769218231/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44769218121/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28794602697/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: De nada, Rodrigo.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Fingers the necklace.)  I've always been surprised how simple the necklace is, regarding the power it represents.

Spain: A simple yet powerful symbol. It's always been an important symbol for my family.

Austria: The Fernandez-Carriedo side of the family?

Spain: Si. The bullish side of the family.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: What was your father's final shift, then?

Spain: A fierce wolf. That form is one passed through a very small line on the Vargas side. My sister had that form and so does Lovino.

Austria: What about Feliciano?

Spain: To a degree, he does as well. He's a mix. Probably inherited a bit of their father.

Austria: Ah.

Spain: (Sighs.)  Not that we'll ever really know.

Austria: (Hums.)

Spain: (Instantly changes the subject.)  Should we go see how Lovino's doing?

Austria: I will, _you_ stay here.

Spain: (Pouts.)  Alright . . .

Austria: (Smirks, going in to check on Lovino.)

Romano: (Is already in his dress, a servant helping adjust it as he fixes his hair and makeup. He doesn't notice Roderich coming in.)

Austria: (Softly.)  You look perfectly wonderful.

Romano: (Looks at Roderich, gently smiling.)  Grazie, amore mio. I needed to hear that from you.

Austria: You're welcome, liebling.

Romano: (Smiles happily.)  Did you have to whack Antonio with a broom to keep him out of here?  (Chuckles.)

Austria: Just a stern voice, this time.

Romano: Bene. I wouldn't want him to be bruised up for the ceremony.  (Smirks, fixing up the last of his appearance, breathing slowly to calm his nerves.)

Austria: Don't worry, you can do this.

Romano: I hope so. I don't want to trip and embarrass myself or Antonio. . .  (Mutters.) Knowing me, I _will._

Austria: Just focus on Antonio and you'll be fine, I'm sure.

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, si. . . Just focus on Antonio and I'll be fine. . .

Austria: (Musingly.)  I wonder if I'll able to see the other angels.

Romano: It would definitely be nice to see how they're doing.

Austria: I don't actually know if the other kings brought their angels.

Romano: Unfortunately, neither do I. I hope they did, just for the sake of them getting out and seeing the rest of you.

Austria: (Nods.)  . . Are you ready?

Romano: (Takes a deep breath before nodding, gesturing away the servant as he turns.)  I'm ready. Are you? (Smiles.)

Austria: Yes. I just need to meet Arthur and Heracles at the litter. I'll make Antonio escort me on the way.

Romano: Bene, bene.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek.)  Grazie, tesoro. Be safe on the way to Antonio. I'll see you later.

Austria: See you later, Lovino.  (Roderich goes off, meeting back up with Antonio.)  Escort me to the litter, my king?

Spain: (Smiles, offering an arm to Roderich.)  Gladly, mi querido.

Austria: (Taking the arm, the two go down to where the litter is, Antonio helping Roderich getting situated.)

Spain: (Helps Roderich get in and comfortable, leaning up to kiss the angel.)  Comfy?

Austria: (Kisses back.)  Yes I am, thank you. (Peers around, looking for Heracles and Arthur.)

Spain: Bueno.  (Smiles, drawing out to look as well, smiling when Francis and Arthur walk in.)  Amigo!

France: (Comes in with Arthur on his arm, both of them dressed well for the event. He smiles brightly back at his brother.)  Mon ami! How nice to see you again. I'm glad it's on better circumstances this time.

Spain: As am I.  (Hugs the demon happily, pulling back with a grin. He nods to Arthur respectfully.)  I'm glad you were both able to join us for this momentous occasion.

England: (Gives a graceful bow to Antonio.)  I as well, your majesty. (Glances to Roderich, looking to the two of them.)  If you don't mind. . . (Slips into the litter beside Roderich, smiling at the archangel happily.)

France: (Reaches in, gently catching Arthur's hand and kissing the back of it lovingly. He looks to Roderich with kind eyes.)  You look well, lady Roderich.

Austria: (Bows his head to Francis.)  You as well, your majesty.

France: (Smiles sweetly to the two of them, his kind eyes lingering on Arthur's for a moment before pulling away, smirking at Antonio.)  Nervous?

Spain: (Chuckles, elbowing the demon.)  Of course I am. (Grins, speaking a bit lower.)  I suspect you'll understand what I mean sooner than later.

France: (Smiles back.)  Perhaps I will . . . (Smirks, the two of them laughing happily as Kiku and Heracles join them.)

Japan: (Holding Heracles hand, he helps the angel onto the litter before bowing to the kings.)  Good day, your royal highnesses.

France: (Nods respectfully to the demon, smiling.)  Good day.

Spain: (Nods as well, smiling happily.)  Buenos dias, Kiku.

Japan: (His eyes flit to Heracles.)  You are comfortable?

Greece: (Nods.)  Yes, thank you.

Japan: (Nods sharply, excusing himself before leaving to make sure the dress is still alright on Lovino.)

Greece: (Wings shuffle, getting comfortable in the litter with the other angels.)

Austria: (Between them, Roderich automatically wraps them in his wings.)

England: (Smiles softly, huddling in with Roderich, Heracles doing through same.)

France: (Smiles at the three happy angels before looking to Antonio.)  Come along. You shouldn't be late to your own wedding. (Claps Antonio on the back.)

Spain: (Nods, chuckling. To Roderich.)  Be safe. I will see you later.

Austria: The same to you, my king.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly, nodding. Then, he and Francis depart, the king a bit nervous for his wedding.)

Austria: (Absently.)  I hope he doesn't trip and fall flat on his face.

England: (Chuckles.)  I'm sure he won't.

Greece: (Nods, slightly smirking.)  Though he is quite capable, he is quite excited at the moment. I wouldn't be surprised if something will happen.

Austria: (Chuckles.)  Neither would I.

England: (Amused.)   _Hopefully_ nothing bad or embarrassing happens.

Austria: (Dryly.)  What's that expression? 'Knock on wood'?

England: (Knocks on a bit of wood holding the litter together, giving Roderich a look.)  Superstition.

Austria: (Nods, getting it as he nestles down while the litter is picked up, the curtains loose around them.)

England: (Settles as well, the three of them content as the litter is carried to the throne room and put in place.)

Austria: (Winces as the babies move.)

Greece: (Peers over with a soft smile, speaking quietly.)  Are they getting active?

Austria: Yes, they are. Would either of you like to feel?

Greece: If you don't mind?

England: (Smiles, obviously wanting to.)  Please?

Austria: You both may.

England: (Gently settles a hand over the bump, his eyes shining as he feels the two move around.)

Greece: (Does as well, smiling at the odd, yet pleasant, feeling.)  Already so eager . . .

Austria: That they assuredly are.

England: (Softly.)  I hope they both like what they find when they come out and meet everyone.  (Smiles.) It'll be interesting, seeing how the two of them develop together.

Austria: (Fondly.)  It will. Oh! The wedding's starting.

Spain: (Smiles from the front of the throne room, eagerly awaiting his bride. He doesn't have to wait long.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44769217981/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44769218041/in/dateposted-public/) (More gold, like this picture captures.)

Romano: (Enters the throne room in his long, white-gold wedding gown, Feliciano at his side, gently smiling as he looks to Antonio, focusing on his husband-to-be as he walks with great care up the flower petal-covered aisle. Though he's nervous beyond compare, he's happy and eager to wed Antonio- and _very_ eager for all of these formalities to be over. Before reaching the altar, he gently kisses his brother's cheek, murmuring a _'thank you'_ to him before joining Antonio, smiling at the demon happily.)

Spain: (Receives Lovino with an encouraging smile, his eyes bright and happy. As they approach the minister, he doesn't even realize as he transmits one happy thought to Lovino, through their mutual connection of Roderich.) _%I am the luckiest man in the universe._

Romano: (Smile slips in surprise, looking at Antonio with the fondest look.)   _%I heard that._  (The two share an equally loving look before looking to the minister and going through the ceremony. They recite their vows, first Antonio and then him, and smile at each other happily. He smirks a bit as they go in for the kiss, purring a bit as Antonio reels him in and kisses him passionately. He gasps as the older demon slides his lips down Lovino's throat and pushes the sleeves of his dress off his shoulders to grasp him tightly and attack the skin there. He moans, pulling Antonio closer by a hand in the other's curls as his eyes sink shut in pleasure, nearly forgetting about the crowd watching them.)

Spain: (Purrs a bit at the moan, pulling Lovino flush against him and biting down a bit in different places on the other's neck to make the marks a bit darker to make it perfectly obvious _whose_ Lovino was.)

Romano: (His hand clenches in Antonio's hair, whining quietly as his head tilts back, his own hand stroking through the king's hair to the base of one of his horns.)

Spain: (Quietly moans, leaning into that lovely hand while pulling him even closer, his hands scooping down below Lovino's ass to pull him up a bit higher. He marks down and around Lovino's throat, and across his shoulders, going down decently low, but only as much as the dress would allow.)

Romano: (Pants at the stimulation, pressing against Antonio and, incidentally, giving the crowd a good show.)

Spain: (Smirks a bit, going back up gradually until he deeply kisses the other's mouth, dipping the younger demon a bit before pulling back, pecking the lips one final time and pulling Lovino out of the dip.)

Romano: (Grins at Antonio, purring sultrily as the cease their fit of passion before looking out at the crowd, holding his head high- yet still submissive to his king and _husband._ )

Spain: (His eyes shine proudly, an arm still around his new wife as he shows a massive grin of his own. He's very obviously proud of himself.)

Austria: _%I expect to be fucked at some point after that show you two just had._

Spain + Romano: (Both smirk at each other as they walk down the aisle, replying.)   _%You will._

Spain: _%Maybe not right away, but you are_ **_ours_ ** _after all of this is over._

Romano: (Slyly.)   _%Before the pregnancy is over?_

Spain: . . .  (Gives in a little.)   _%That very well may be the case._

Austria: _%Good. Otherwise, I don't get sex,_ **_you don't get sex._ **

Spain: _%Alright, alright! After the coronation and ceremonies are over? Is that soon enough for you?_

Austria: _%Yes._

Romano: (Smiles happily, going with Antonio to sign the marriage contract.)   _%Sounds like a good plan._

Austria: _%The babies were moving around the entire ceremony._

Spain: _%They were excited about the event too! How cute~!_

Romano: (Smiles.)   _%That_ **_is_ ** _rather adorable._

Austria: _%Until they punched me in the gut and I threw up. Thank goodness I had the foresight to grab a bucket._

Spain + Romano: (Both minutely wince at that.) _%Oh no._

Romano: _%Are you feeling any better, tesoro?_

Austria: _%No. I will be returning to our chambers. Enjoy the feast, my husbands._

Spain: _%We hope you feel better, querido. Rest and take care of yourself. We will see you later._

Romano: _%Ti amo, Roderich._  (Looks to Antonio, feeling a little bad for their wife.)

Austria: _%I lieb di._  (Leaves.)

Romano: (Briefly goes off to change out of his wedding dress before meeting back up with Antonio.)  

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44050334894/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Goes to the feast with Lovino on his arm, the two sitting at the banquet table with smiles on their faces, despite feeling awful about not being able to be with their pregnant and ill wife.)  How are you feeling, my beautiful wife?

Romano: Pretty wonderful. I finally got to marry you.  (Leans in, kissing Antonio.)

Spain: (Smiles happily, returning the kiss lovingly before murmuring at the end.)   _Finally._ I can finally call you mine.

Romano: (Beams, enjoying their feast.)

Spain: (Keeps a hand entwined with the other's most of the feast, a happy demon as the time goes on by. Soon enough, the time comes to give each other their wedding presents, Antonio helping Lovino up with a smile. It's then, that he catches sight of the other's elegant dragon-skin boots, grinning.)  I see you have a pair of _very_ nice boots . . .

Romano: (Stands with Antonio's help and smirks back, pulling up his skirt a bit to reveal the dragon-skin boots with the white, bone heel, the pair elegant and badass on their own, but still blending nicely into the gown because of their design.)  I'm glad you like them. They're surprisingly comfortable; I might just wear them every once in a while for the hell of it.

Spain: (Purrs.)   _Good~._ (Gestures their servants over, smirking as he murmurs.)  I look forward to seeing your ass more clearly while you're wearing those heels.

Romano: (Lightly smacks Antonio, chuckling. He gestures his own servants closer, the demons bringing boxed gifts for the king.)  For you, mio re.

Spain: (Smiles, opening the first- surprisingly large -wooden box, revealing a large mound of dragonhide. He quirks an eyebrow at Lovino before pulling it out, the mound unfurling into a leather cape, hefty and still more lightweight than expected.)  Dragonhide?

Romano: (Nods with a smile.)  Fireproof and nearly impenetrable. It will keep you safe while hunting and in battle and still allow you to look far more superior than anyone else. The clasps are embellished with bone and I am assured that none of it will break unless put through a great deal of distress.

Spain: (Runs a hand over the leather before folding it up and placing it carefully back into the box.)  Then I will have to take good care of it during and after I wear it. (Eyes shine, loving the other's choice in gifts so far.)

Romano: Bene.  (Looks just as happy, gesturing to the other two boxes.)

Spain: (Gestures the servants forward, opening the smallest to red and gold silks, the demon pulling it back to reveal a glinting bilbo, the hilt decorated and, as he slips his hand into the guard, made just for his grip. The blade is perfectly balanced and amazing in feel and appearance.)  This is amazing . . .

Romano: It's fortified steel, blended and built just for you and just for this sword.  (Gently.) I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate it as much, but I noticed that your current bilbo is wearing out. You've used it for many years already and I wanted to get you something you could rely on for many years to come.

Spain: (Sets the blade back into the box before pulling Lovino closer and kissing him lovingly.)  I will always appreciate it, mi amor. This gift is amazing and thoughtful and I will, indeed, use this blade. It's far too extraordinary for me not too.

Romano: (Pecks the demon.)  Grazie. I hope it keeps you safe.

Spain: I as well.  (Pulls away to open the last box- damn near a _crate_ -several slaves attending to it. When he opens it, he sees a full coat of armor- everything from a helmet to a pair of dragonhide boots similar to the ones Lovino wore at that moment, minus the heel. Everything was strong, fortified, and emblazoned to be just as elegant as it was functional. He couldn't say a word for several very long moments, looking over every part of the set, absolutely amazed by how well everything worked together- the bilbo even matched the armor in subtle ways! He eventually looks to Lovino, speechless.)  This . . . Gracias. _Muchas gracias. Nunca olvidaré los increíbles regalos con los que me has presentado. No sé si merezco tener una reina tan espectacular como tú a mi lado._  [Thank you so much. I will never forget the amazing gifts you have presented me with. I don't know if I deserve to have such a spectacular queen as you at my side.]  (Kisses Lovino's face and lips lovingly.)

Romano: (Chuckles, returning the kisses.)  Ti amo, ti amo. You have earned my trust and I am here at your side because I have yours, mio re. I'm glad you enjoy your gifts.

Spain: I _love_ them.  (Pulls away, gesturing his own slaves forward.)  And for you, mi amor. Open your gifts.

Romano: (Smiles, going and opening a larger box first, revealing a set of gorgeous daggers. He unsheathes one, marveling over the black steel blade and the gold and inset ruby hilt, the sheath equally beautiful gold-embellished steel. He smiles at the hilt- two gold dragons wrapping around the base of the blade. Holding them, they were perfectly balanced.)  They're beautiful, Tonio.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44050334804/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Smiles.)  Only the best for you.

Romano: (Smiles back, purring.)  Grazie. (He goes to the other boxes- there being several -opening each to find them filled with jewelry, each piece gorgeous and perfect for him. As he opens the final box, he feels Antonio come up beside him, the demon smiling. He opens it to reveal a gold necklace with ruby and amber. He murmurs in awe.)  It's beautiful . . .

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44050334454/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Softly, leaning down.)  It was once your mother's. And her mother's before her. It's something I _know_ she would have wanted to give you herself if she could.

Romano: (Looks at Antonio, his eyes wide. He tries not to cry as he looks over the jewels, suddenly feeling the weight behind them. He slips his hand into Antonio's, gripping it tightly as he whispers.) _Grazie mille, mio caro._

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's temple, murmuring as he points out certain pieces.)  Some are from my mother as well, but most of these are made for you. For your reign as queen, carino. And I have no doubt you will wear each piece with the strength and nobility of a queen, for I see it in you already.  (Gently squeezes the demon's hand, smiling.)

Romano: (Kisses Antonio deeply, his arms going behind the demon's neck as he brings himself closer to his king and his _husband._ )   _Ti amo. Ti amo, mia luna preziosa._  [I love you, my precious moon.]

Spain: (Murmurs back, kissing his wife more.)   _Yo también te quiero, mi sol perfecto._  [I love you too, my perfect sun.]

Romano: (After a while of kissing, he pulls away.)  I suppose we should go. We're almost done with all these formalities.

Spain: (Nods, smiling.)  I have one more gift to show you on the way. Shall we?  (Offers an arm.)

Romano: (Takes the arm, following along at Antonio's side as they walk upstairs. They go up and past their room, down a separate hallway that splits near Antonio's study, the young demon following the king.)  Where are we _going?_

Spain: (Stops in front of a large door, smiling at Lovino.)  Right here. (Gestures to the door.) After you.

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow, opening the heavy door to reveal . . an office. A _beautiful_ office, fully furnished and cozy, absolutely perfect for-)  Is this mine?

Spain: (Smiles, following him in.)  Si. I have my study and now you have yours. _Except,_ yours has one special added component. Would you like to see?  (Smirks, holding out his hand.)

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, but he smirks, nodding as he takes the demon's hand, allowing himself to be lead.)

Spain: (He takes them to one of the bookshelves and presses a black book inward, the shelf moving to reveal a spiral staircase. Leading Lovino up the staircase, he's glad the demon changed from his massive wedding dress or this could have been problematic. At the top, is a large loft with bright windows from the top and one full side. In the loft is a couch large enough for two or three to snuggle on, the rest being one big studio space tailored to _exactly_ how Lovino likes things. He grins, whispering to the demon.)  Surprise.

Romano: (Walks in, looking over all the little nooks of the studio- the one he had now he shared with others and it was so far away, he never used it anymore! -and marveling at the attention to detail. The supplies were only the kind he liked to use, the chairs were there for him, the bright windows and bright lights set up all around would make it the perfect space to come and relax whenever being queen was too much. Art was one of two acts of catharsis he enjoyed, the second being cooking. This . . . was perfect.)  . . . Oh, _Toni._  (Looks at Antonio with the brightest of smiles, his eyes tearing up a tiny bit as he whispers.)  It's perfect.

Spain: (Coos, wrapping his arms and wings around Lovino, kissing up the demon's neck lovingly.)  Good . . . I'm glad you like it so much, mi carino.

Romano: (Reaches up, stroking over the demon's face before kissing him deeply, bowing under the other's powerful and dominant reciprocation as his arms slip behind Antonio's neck and they draw together. He gently moves towards the stairs.)  Let's go. We can continue this shortly. (Smirks, pecking Antonio once again before the two of them damn near race down the stairs and out, calmly returning to their room where he breaks off to get ready.)

Spain: (Also gets ready, disregarding the screen in their room as he lights some candles and strips mostly down, eagerly awaiting his wife to join him.)

Romano: (Coming out, he cocks his hip cockily.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44050334404/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Smirks at his new wife, his wings stretching out dominantly to flirt with the demon a bit, purring.)

Romano: (Purrs.)  You spoil me, Tonio. Real gold thread?  (Sways towards the king.)

Spain: (Sways towards the other, grinning.)   _Si._ You like it?

Romano: Like it? I think you mean love it.  (He wraps his arms around the back of Antonio's neck, the demon nipping the king's jaw.)

Spain: (Purrs, holding Lovino close, his hands on the demon's lower back and ass, gently teasing between the fabric and the skin.)  I give only the best to my beautiful wife and my queen. (Kisses him, smiling.) Soon enough, I will be able to call you _mi reina. . ._

Romano: (Smirking, the demon rubs his tail up Antonio's leg.)  After you get me into bed that'll be true. (Whispers.) In case you aren't sure, I am on birth control. One set at a time, si?

Spain: (Smiles, nodding as he whispers back.)  Si. Gracias. (Kisses Lovino sweetly as he leads the demon to the bed, his tail stroking against the other's as it twines around his leg, teasing his cock through the fabric. Just before they get to the bed, he hoists Lovino up and marks along the demon's throat, laying him down to attack his chest as well.)

Romano: (Grabs Antonio's head and jerks the demon up to kiss him on the mouth, entwining his tail with the other's.)

Spain: (Growls into the kiss and deepens it as he grabs Lovino's wrists and pin them above the demon's head, their tails lovingly twining.)

Romano: (Arches into his husband, nipping into Antonio with his sharp teeth.)

Spain: (Arches his wings dominantly above them as he nips back, teasing the other's unscarred shoulder to silently hint at what was coming for him.)

Romano: (Minutely nods, lowering his head as well to Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Kisses the flesh gently several times before sinking his fangs into the flesh and biting down, the taste of blood filling his mouth as he marks Lovino as _his._ )

Romano: (Grunts, clinging to Antonio. When his mate lets go, the demon bites into Antonio's shoulder, letting his venom seep into the wound before lapping at it.)

Spain: (Hisses at the bite, but he gently lathers over the bite, loving up his mate with great care. He kisses over the bite, loving how it scars over nicely, and strokes a hand up and down the demon's thigh teasingly.)

Romano: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Going to get on with it, Tonio?

Spain: (Chuckles at the other's impatience as he moves downward, biting Lovino's inner thigh teasingly as he removes the other's lace panties. He comes back up, murmuring.)  From the front or the back? I know you like both . . . (Smirks.)

Romano: Take me from the back?  (Smirks.) It's deeper that way.

Spain: _Si~._ (Purrs, backing up so Lovino can move and he can grab the lube, getting his fingers slicked up and warm.)

Romano: Flat iron or doggy position?

Spain: (Smirks.)  Start in flat iron and go to doggy position?

Romano: Perfect.  (Goes down, shoving a pillow under his hips on the way and giving Antonio a daring look.)

Spain: (Eyes narrow at the daring look, his clean hand smacking Lovino's ass hard enough to make a small point. Then, taking his lubed hand, he goes and teases the demon's hole before starting with two fingers that are slow and careful, knowing it might be a bit much to start off with.)  So _audacious ._ . .

Romano: (Gasps at the smack, his tail lashing once before settling.)  Just reminding you what you decided to marry.

Spain: Si, my outspoken little bride. I married you for many reasons.  (Murmurs.) Besides, I do like smacking your ass every once in a while. It looks so nice whenever it moves under my hands.  (Starts playing with one of the demon's ass cheeks, fondling it in his hand.) So soft, yet nicely muscled underneath . . . So attractive and _beautiful-_ no, **_gorgeous._ **

Romano: (Bites his lip, flushing with arousal.)   _*Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ **_FUCK-_ **

Spain: (Purrs, adding another finger into the demon's ass, pulling him up more to present as he basically reaches in to tease Lovino's sensitivities.)  Does that feel good?

Romano: (Mutters, trying to keep his voice steady.)  W-whatever . . just put it in . . . .

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's back, stroking himself a couple of times before coming close and pressing the head in, going slow as they sink down into the flat iron together. He moans, nuzzling the demon's newly scarred shoulder as he goes in.)

Romano: (Moans, pushing back onto Antonio.)

Spain: (Nips the scar, his wings rubbing against Lovino's as he begins thrusting in and out of the demon, groaning as he can't go _deep enough._ )

Romano: (The demon gasps at the nip to his sensitive scar, burying his face in the sheets to ground himself.)

Spain: (Leans as far in as he can, one hand braced beside Lovino's hip and the other reaching forward to tangle in the other's auburn hair, gripping it tightly, but still with love as he pounds into the demon the best he can.)

Romano: (Groaning deeply, the demon's tail lashes in frustration as he tries to push back onto Antonio, trying to get his arms under him to push his upper body up more.)

Spain: (Purrs seductively into Lovino's ear.)  I thought you _wanted_ to be denied a little~.

Romano: (Spits out.)  Fuck you, **_fuck me._ **

Spain: (Huffs in amusement, shifting a bit up and pulling Lovino's hips with him, able to go harder and _deeper,_ hitting the other's sensitivities.)

Romano: (Yowls and groans, finally satisfied. Fucker.)

Spain: (Shifts slightly, remembering that he wasn't going at _quite_ the perfect angle- close, but not quite -and adjusting accordingly as he pounds into his new wife.)

Romano: (Shouts, his tail lashing as his wings arch up.)

Spain: (Nips at Lovino's shoulders and growls possessively, his wings rubbing up against the other's. He drives deeper, getting closer and closer, and reaches under Lovino to stroke his cock to help him along.)

Romano: (Moans, mewling as he thrusts back and into Antonio.)  I-m going to cum, T-Tonio.

Spain: (Moans, nuzzling his back.)  M-me too. (Quietly and lovingly murmurs.)  Cum for me, mi amor?

Romano: (He moans long and low, his hips stuttering as he does so in Antonio's hand.)

Spain: (Groans, thrusting deep in Lovino as he releases, keeping the demon close and shielding their upper halves from outside view. He pants, softly kissing Lovino's back and shoulders.)

Romano: (Pants, murmuring 'I love you's.)

Spain: (Gently purrs, murmuring back.) _I love you too._  (Repeats it a couple of times, continuing to kiss Lovino's back before the two go for another couple of rounds. After a short while, he whispers.)   _Think if we stay like this long enough, they'll all go away?_

Romano: (Mutters.)  You could growl at them to leave. . .

Spain: (Smirks.)  Sounds like a good idea. . .  (The smile drops as he pulls away his wings, turning to the screen and growling a bit.)   _Leave._  (His tail flicks as he hears them leave, his fingers stroking over Lovino's arm gently.)

Romano: (Sighs, curling up once they all leave, feeling safe enough to fall asleep.)

Spain: (Gently smiles as Lovino drifts off, carefully slipping out of the demon and reaching for one of the wet cloths he had put next to the bed for tonight, wringing it out and heating it up. He cleans the two of them up before discarding the cloth and curling up with Lovino, purring lovingly as he rests.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress Lovino wears to the reception is my favorite of all time!!!!!!! 
> 
> What was your favorite wedding gift?? Let us know in the comments below!!!!!
> 
> Also, if you're in school: How's it going fam??


	30. Episode 122: Coronation of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. So much for delivering 26 hours ago. Oops, sorry guys. ^^" Next week all the chapters will be ready to go ON TIME!!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> September 21, 2018  
> 1/1

*****The next morning.

Spain: (Slowly wakes, nestled happily into Lovino. He softly purrs, nuzzling his new wife gently, loving him up a bit.)

Romano: (Loosely tries to smack Antonio's face away like it's an irritating fly.)

Spain: (At a couple of light smacks, he pouts, laying a bit of his weight on Lovino. (Not all of it, he knows he's heavy, but enough for a little pressure.)

Romano: (Stabs Antonio with the tip of his tail.)

Spain: (Hisses, growling a bit as he bites the demon's neck, just hard enough to grab on, his tail lashing.)

Romano: (Groans.)  Quit trying to wake me up, my ass feels like someone had a frat party in it.

Spain: (Lets go, murmuring.)  I was trying to _cuddle_ you. Here-  (Carefully retracts from Lovino and shifts over him, pulling the demon close so his wife is resting on him. He pets through Lovino's hair lovingly.)  Go back to sleep . . .

Romano: (Grumbles at the shifting of the bed and Antonio pulling him closer, but he snuggles into the crook of the other's neck comfortably, muttering.)  Idiota . . .

Spain: (Smiles, resting as he continues to gently pet through the other's hair.)

Romano: (Freezes.)  . . It's the day of the coronation, isn't it.

Spain: (Gently.)  Si. . . We still have some time, mi amor. Relax. . .

Romano: (Gets up.)  Fuck that, it's going to take me way fucking longer than four hours to get ready.

Spain: (Grabs Lovino, pulling him back with a whine.)  We need to bathe before you get ready anyway . . .

Romano: I will stab you if you don't let me go. There's a special bath for me that Kiku's preparing- fuck, I'm going to need my own handmaidens now, aren't I.  (Frowns.) And at least three of them.

Spain: (Gently, kissing Lovino sweetly before letting him go.)  Si, you may need your own handmaidens. It'll be alright, Lovi.

Romano: (Mildly growls, running out of there in a long robe to cover himself.)

Spain: (Groans, flopping in bed as Lovino races off. He sighs, wondering if it really was a good idea for Lovino to be queen.) _*Will he be suited for this life? Will . . . will he be happy?_

Romano: (Grumbles, racing off for a second hectic day. In the bath, Kiku scrubs at him in the milk and honey bath, the same bath he had yesterday for the wedding, only more fragrant.)

Japan: (In the bath, Kiku puts a bath cap on Lovino to keep his hair from getting wet for now. The four other attendants bustle around nearby.)

Romano: (Scrubs at himself a bit to help, going over everything that he needs to do to prepare before the coronation, as well as the coronation itself, in his head.)

Hyacinthus: (Does Lovino's manicure and pedicure. Softly because he's a gentle, sweet soul.)  Would you like for me to paint your nails?

Romano: (A little knocked out of his thoughts.)  Hmm? Um, grazie, no.

Hyacinthus: As you wish, my lady.

Macau: (Is polishing Lovino's jewelry.)

Taiwan: (Is checking over Lovino's clothing, shoes, etc for anything that may need shining or mending before the coronation.)

Pygmalion: (Kindly.)  Do you have anything in particular you would like to do with your hair for the coronation, my lady?

Romano: I was thinking about combing it back and . . maybe pinning it with something that will fit in with everything? I don't have a lot of hair to work with, unfortunately.

Pygmalion: (Grins.)  Nonsense! We can figure something out. I'm _sure,_ my lady.

Macau: Extensions, perhaps?  (Analyzing Lovino.) A wig?

Romano: (Frowns slightly.)  I'm not so sure . . .

Taiwan: (Sweetly, smiling.)  We could do a lot more with more hair, my lady.

Romano: (Hums, still frowning.)  No, no- I don't think we should. Natural and simple will give the best impression. And it makes more sense for me.

Hyacinthus:  (Gently.) I have a hair-growing comb if you would like to use that, my lady.

Romano: . . . Si, grazie. Let's . . Let's try it.

Hyacinthus:  (Pulls it from a fold in his outfit, handing it to Lovino.)  Just pull it through your hair until it's the length you want it to be.

Romano: (Hesitantly takes the comb, holding it for a moment before starting to comb through his hair, feeling it slowly get longer. Seeing himself in the mirror, he stops and blinks at his reflection for a moment. (He's never had long hair. It was too much of a hazard working in the kitchen, not to mention how demons had a habit of grabbing onto things that were available. Mainly hair. In essence: He’s never seen himself like this.) Softly.)  Oh.

Hyacinthus: (Blushes at the realization his lady is **extremely** beautiful, and _feminine_ with long hair.)

Romano: (Is just so . . _shocked._ He gently runs a hand through the longer hair, a little breathless. He's never realized how much he's wanted this. He combs a little farther until the hair is at his shoulder blades, returning the comb with a gentle smile.)  Grazie.

Pygmalion: (Comes up behind Lovino, playing a little with the soft, lightly curly auburn hair as he figures out what to do with it.)  My _lady,_ you are absolutely _gorgeous._

Romano: (Blushes, tail curling around his leg a little bit. Murmurs.)  Grazie.

Japan: (Quickly makes sure milk doesn't get in Lovino's hair.)  Lady Lovino, you may step out to be rinsed off now.

Pygmalion: (Carefully pins all of the hair on top of Lovino's head so it's out of the way.)

Japan: After you rinse, I shall wash your hair. Mailee, watch as I do so.

Romano: (Stands and steps out as directed, going through the process of getting rinsed off.)

Macau: (Bows his head.)  Yes, master Kiku.

Japan: (Wraps Lovino in a fluffy robe.)  Please sit in this chair so I may wash your hair. What flower would you like for us to use?

Romano: (Obediently sits, humming.)  Rose, per favore.

Japan: Tilt your head back.  (With Lovino's hair floating in the basin, he shows Mailee how to take care of Lovino's hair after putting rose petals and a small dose of rose scent into the water.)

Macau: (After a few minutes, he's put in full charge of Lovino's hair, taking care of any dead or split ends.)

Romano: (Sits there, letting them take care of him and pretty him up.)

Macau: (Sitting Lovino up, he helps the demon stand.)  This way, my lady. Would you prefer to get on your dress or your makeup first?

Romano: Dress, please.  (Follows, nodding kindly to the young demoness helping with his dress.)  Grazie.

Taiwan: (Smiles sweetly.)  Of course~. (Helps Lovino into his dress, a couple other attendants helping as well. She adjusts a couple of pieces to make sure it fits together perfectly.)

Romano: (Looks at the dress as he slips into it, gently smiling at the sight.)  Kiku, this dress is _beyond_ gorgeous. . .

Japan: Thank you, Lovino-sama.

Romano: (Smiles at the demon, shifting a little so the dress fits like a glove. Softly.)  It's perfect.

Taiwan: That, it is . . .  (Helps him into his shoes, admiring the demon's appearance.)

Macau: I'll do your hair now.  (Brings out the different hairsprays and gels, styling Lovino's hair.)

Pygmalion: (Helps with the hair, assisting as they put the style together.)

Romano: (Sits patiently, surprised how much he really enjoys having longer hair. (Maybe he'll keep it after the coronation . . .))

Hyacinthus:  Careful, I'm going to do your makeup now as well.  (He puts a sheet around Lovino's shoulders to protect the dress, doing his work gently and quickly.)

Romano: (Barely moves at all, following the other's directions exactly.)

Pygmalion: (Finishes up on the hair alone, grinning at the final, gorgeous product from their work.)

Hyacinthus:  (Holds up a hand mirror.)  What do you think?

Romano: (Nods, looking over his reflection.)  It's perfect. You did an excellent job, thank you.  (Gently smiles.)

Hyacinthus:  (Beams.)

Austria: (Comes trotting in, his hands around his belly.)  How are things going in here?

Romano: Good.  (Stands, looking at Roderich.)  What do you think?

Austria: Your beauty today is surpassed only by your beauty yesterday; for none are as beautiful as a bride on their wedding day.

Romano: (Lightly blushes, smiling.)  Grazie mille, amore mio.

Austria: You're welcome.  (Smiles tiredly.) I'm afraid I will not be attending your coronation. Yesterday wore me out.

Romano: (Comes to the other, helping him sit down.)  I understand, tesoro. We'll let you know how it goes, alright?

Austria: (Nods, exhaling exhaustedly.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly.)  You were alright last night? I was a little worried about you.

Austria: I was perfectly fine, I promise.

Romano: Bene. Did you spend the evening with the angels or were you alone?

Austria: Heracles and Arthur were with me for most of it.

Romano: Good.  (Pecks Roderich's cheek sweetly.)

Austria: Careful for your makeup.

Romano: I am.  (Smiles, just looking at Roderich happily.)  Ti amo.

Austria: I lieb di.

Romano: (Sighs contently, looking to his attendants.)  What do we have left?

Macau: We are essentially done.

Romano: (Nods, sitting for a bit, smoothing out the dress nervously.)  Not long before the coronation, now. . .

Austria: You can do it.  (Stands.) I'm going to go back to sleep, while I still can.

Romano: (Smiles kindly.)  Sleep well, tesoro. We'll come and see how you're doing once we're free from everything.

Austria: (Nods, waddling away.)

Romano: (Watches Roderich go, a little worried about their pregnant wife. Then he gets back to worrying about the coronation, hoping he's as prepared as he thinks he is.)

*Not long before the coronation.

Romano: (Finishing getting ready, Lovino tries to steel his nerves. He’s already gone through a wedding, he shouldn’t be _this_ nervous. The demon takes a deep breath as he's lead down for the coronation. He can do this. _He can do this. Obviously. . . . Oh fuck_.)

Spain: (Having long since changed into his regalia- dark brown pants, lighter shirt, matching boots, along with gold-plated armour, his blood-red cape, and his new Bilbo strapped around his middle -he’s a little nervous, himself, as he takes his halberd and heads downstairs. He enters the throne room swiftly, showing only strength in his expression as he takes his seat, halberd against the throne. He looks at Sadiq.)  Almost time?

Turkey: Yes, your majesty. The rest of the nobles have finished taking their seats. The only thing left is for the future queen to come in.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Bueno. (This lil’ shit's super excited for this.)

*The doors open, revealing the demon.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44768306512/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44097739034/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44768306562/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Seeing Lovino, his breath leaves him, his queen walking towards him. He was beautiful in every way possible. He waits until Lovino is halfway to the stairs before rising from his throne and taking slow steps to the top of the stairs, stopping.)

Romano: (Despite his nerves, he walks forward with his head up and shoulders back, though his wings are submissive in the presence of his king. He nods, curtseying.)

Spain: (Lightly smiles, nodding back. His wings lower slightly as he addresses the court.)  Kingdom of the South! This gathering has been called for a ceremony of the highest honor: The coronation of the Queen. The Southern Sun, Lovino Vargas, has been by my side for many years and I trust his judgement, for in the years we've known each other, it has not failed me. He has shown his individual strength and fealty to the crown throughout the years, and I am proud to crown him my queen.  (Holds out a hand to Lovino, silently asking him to come up.)

Romano: (Gracefully takes the hand, allowing Antonio to pull him into place.)

Spain: (Giving the other a gently smile, he silently directs Lovino beside him into a kneeling position, releasing the hand to pull out the bilbo, holding it horizontally in front of them both.)

Romano: (Kneeling, he delicately places his hands on the blade.)

Spain: (Takes a deep breath, holding the blade steady to not cut the other by accident.)  Do you now swear fealty to your undoubted king, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo of the South Kingdom of Hell, and do you swear that you will uphold the Crown and Kingdom of the South, faithfully perform the duties of your Noble Order, obey the lawful commands in all matters that concern the Kingdom, and that you will treat courteously those of every degree and station, until the King depart from His Throne, or death take you, or the world end?

Romano: (Steadily.)  I do.

Spain: (Nods, carefully removing the blade and sheathing it. He gestures over a servant who holds the crown delicately on a cushion and takes said crown, holding it above Lovino’s head.)  This crown represents the laurel wreaths of honor and victory worn by our ancients. It is made of precious metal to remind you of the price you have paid for the honor bestowed upon you this eve. Its weight upon your brows represents the burden of power, the responsibility of decision making and the encumbrance of leadership. Do you accept these symbols of honor and responsibility?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44768306432/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano: I do.

Spain: (Places the crown upon Lovino’s head.)  May you wear this crown with honor and integrity worthy of your people.  (Holds his hands out to Lovino.)

Romano: (Takes the hands, using them to help rise.)

Spain: (Smiles at Lovino, sweeping his wings back in a slightly submissive gesture, slightly bowing. Quietly, holding Lovino’s hands up in front of his own face.)  I pledge my life to protecting my queen, my land, and my people. I will do so until my life or reign, or the world, shall end. (Rises into his former stance and lets go of a hand, grasping the other happily as he turns to face the throng.)  With the power vested in me, South Demon King Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo . . I present the Kingdom of the South her new and rightful Queen, Lovino Vargas-Carriedo. Long live the Queen!

Crowd: **LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING!**

Spain: (Smiles at Lovino, leading the demon down into the throng that quickly makes way for their King and Queen. The other important people follow behind as they walk. He leans over, quietly.)  You did wonderfully, _mi reina._  [My queen]

Romano: Grazie, mio re.  [Thank you, my king.]

Spain: De nada. . . Te quiero, Lovino.

Romano: Ti amo, Antonio.  (He smiles at the demon before quietly parting, going upstairs to change. Coming back down, he sweeps in.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/30946422438/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (When he sees Lovino enter for dancing, he approaches the demon and immediately bows, a smile on his face.)  May I have this dance, mi reina?

Romano: (Curtseys back, bowing his head.)  Of course you may, mio re.

Spain: (Smiles, taking the other's hand and leading him out to the floor before taking his position and whisking Lovino away in their dance.)

Romano: (Stays close during the dance, mildly glaring daggers at anyone who dares to ogle his mate.)

Spain: (The same can be said for him as he briefly sends the purest death glares at those who put their life on the line to look over his wife's form. Hell no.)

Romano: (He might be also doing his best to subtly herd Antonio away from anyone else asking to dance with the king.)

Spain: (Definitely notices the subtle herding and is alright with it, going along with the way Lovino directs him, doing the same with him. Gently, as they dance.)  I love your hair, mi amor. Are they extensions?

Romano: Actually, no.  (Looks up at Antonio with a gentle smile.)  It’s my hair. One of my attendants let me use a hair-growing comb to lengthen my hair. You like it?

Spain: (Kisses him, cooing happily.)  I _love_ it. I can’t wait to see when it’s down. Has Roderich seen?

Romano: Si, but he didn’t say anything about it. He was rather tired, though. I don’t blame him.

Spain: (Nods.)  Neither do I. I can’t wait to hold you both close tonight and relax for a change. No more ceremonies after this for a _long_ while.

Romano: _Good._ (At the end of the dance, he takes a respite to drink some punch.)

Spain: (Follows, staying close to his new wife and queen. As the other drinks, he leans down to whisper into his ear.)  How long should we stay?

Romano: A little bit longer.

Spain: (Kisses the other's neck.)  Si. (Drinks some punch as well, relaxed at the jovial event.)

Romano: (Scoots away a little when Joao nearly spills some wine on him.)

Portugal: Sorry~!

Spain: (Chuckles, pulling Lovino a bit closer.)  Easy, hermano. We wouldn't want to harm the new queen, si?

Portugal: (Coos.)  No, we wouldn't, little sis-in-law~.

Romano: (Huffs at the title, quirking an imperious eyebrow. He's only _slightly_ amused.)  Watch it, _cognato._  [brother-in-law]

Portugal: (Pecks Lovino on the top of the head, ruffling his brother's hair, then taking a seat on the other side of Antonio.)  So how's Roddy?

Spain: (Combs his hair with his fingers.)  He's well. Very pregnant and tired, but he's well and . . _usually_ happy.  (Chuckles.)

Portugal: (Chuckles.)  Maybe give him an activity to do besides nest-building?

Spain: Like what?  (Looks at his brother curiously.)

Portugal: Maybe hydro exercises, or yoga? Pilates? Things like that.

Spain: Ah, I see what you mean. He might like that, especially if one of us does it with him every so often.

Romano: (Nods.)  Not a bad idea, Tonio.

Portugal: (Bemoans his life.)  Ah, to have an angel of my own- !!!  (Fake sobs.)

Spain: (Laughs, pulling an arm around his brother.)  Someday, perhaps. You may end up finding one that matches _you,_ dear hermano.

Portugal: (Pouts.)

Spain: (Ruffles his brother's hair, chuckling at the pout.)

Portugal: (Pouts harder, crossing his arms before slyly asking.)  So how did things go last night~? I wasn't able to make it.

Romano: (Blushes furiously.)   _Good._

Spain: (Coos, kissing Lovino's face lovingly, comforting the other. To Joao.)   _Very_ well.  (Smirks.)

Portugal: (Cackles.)  Good, good. You know, Lovino wasn't the only Italian to have a good night yesterday~.

Romano: (Eyes widen, looking at Joao with a large hint of pissiness.)  How the hell would _you_ know?

Portugal: I saw them making out in the hallway on the way to the West's room.

Romano: (Frowns, grumbling to himself about how Feliciano is too young and how they shouldn't be doing that and on and on. . . )

Spain: (Smacks Joao a bit, murmuring to Lovino.)  Lovi . . . He's growing up too, you know. . .

Romano: (Mutter mutter- stupid westerners -mutter mutter. . .)

Portugal: (Laughs, hopping up and getting out of there.)

Romano: ( _Glares_ at the laugh, looking up at his loving husband and king, still frustrated.)  He's still so _young_. . . They both are!

Spain: (Kindly.)  And how young were we?

Romano: (Grumbles.) _Too young._

Spain: And he's _older_ than that. They may be young, but they're in love. They take care of each other.

Romano: . . . That is true. It's annoying, but it's true.  (Sighs.) He's still my baby brother . . .

Spain: (Smiles, kissing Lovino.)  I know the feeling. He'll be alright with King Ludwig.  (Looks out on the dance floor, smiling at the pair as they move in tandem.)  Look.

Romano: (Follows Antonio's gaze, spotting the two lovebirds. Mutters.)  I guess they look happy.

Spain: Then you have _nothing_ to worry about.  (Smiles, purring sweetly.)

Prussia: (Listening nearby, he doesn't bother to mention the secret engagement.)

Romano: (Can only think the worst about his baby brother and that _potato._ )

Macau: (Comes forward, looking a little uncomfortable.)  Your majesties, I bear a message for you both from your mate.

Spain: (Looks concerned.)  What's the message?

Romano: (Also is concerned, all attention on him.)

Macau: Just to come up when you two feel it best, as he ah- well, he was crying into his ice cream and lemons because he was watching television and now would like to adopt shelter pets from the entire world after seeing a sad commercial about it.

Spain + Romano: _*Oh no._

Spain: Gracias, we'll keep that in mind.  (Looks to Lovino.)

Romano: (Nods.)  Grazie. (Also looks at Toni. Time to go up?)

Spain: (Nods. Time to go up. Holds an arm out to his wife, standing.)

Romano: (Stands as well, the two departing the party to head upstairs, both cautiously entering their room.)  Tesoro?

Austria: (Sniffles, a pile of Kleenexes next to him as tears stream down his face.)

Spain: (Immediately comes and kneels in front of Roderich, kissing his salty cheeks.)  There, there . . . What's wrong, mi amor?

Romano: (Sits beside the angel, comfortingly stroking his leg.)

Austria: I'm just so sad for all of those puppies and kitties . . .

Romano: I'm sure they'll get homes soon . . .

Austria: (Sobs, eating a plain lemon.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's face sweetly as the smell of lemons surrounds them.)  It's alright . . .

Austria: An-an-and I can't stand up . . I can't feel my legs . . . they f-fell as-asleep!!  (Cries some more.)

Spain: (Gently rubs each leg lovingly.)  It's alright . . . Can you stretch a little for me?

Austria: (Pouts, slowly doing so.)

Spain: (Strokes up Roderich's legs, helping him stretch out the appendages by moving them a bit.)  Any better?

Austria: A little.

Spain: Bueno . . .  (Continues massaging the legs and their muscles, purring gently.)

Romano: (Is at Roderich's side, gently smiling as he wipes the angel's tears and takes care of him.)

Austria: I'm sorry about all of this . . you both even haven't changed out of your party clothes!  (Cries at his selfishness.)

Spain: (Coos, kissing Roderich's legs and feet, loving the angel up.)  Shh, don't even worry about it. We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to be.

Romano: (Wipes Roderich's cheeks.)  You're our wife. We're here to take care of you, amore.

Austria: (Nods, miserable and feeling sick from crying.)

Romano: (Murmurs.)  How about, when you can feel your legs, we all go take a bath together? It might help you feel better?

Austria: With some ginger in the water to help my stomach feel better, please?

Romano: That sounds _perfect._ I'll go arrange it and strip out of all of this, you focus on your legs.  (Kisses Roderich's face, getting up and going to summon a servant, giving specific instructions to them before returning and taking of the gown and pulling out all the pins from his hair. He lightly combs through it with his hands, but there's some stiff spots from the hair products, so he leaves it for now, returning to Roderich and Antonio in a robe.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's feet.)  Ready?

Austria: Jo, I'm ready.

Spain: (Stands, holding out his hands to Roderich.)  Then, let's go.

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand, wobbling once upright.)

Romano: (Is at Roderich's side, steadying him once upright.)  Easy . . . Let's take it slow . . .

Spain: (Goes to Roderich's other side, helping him along.)  Si . . .

Austria: (Hobbles along, leaning against his mates for balance as they go into the bath house, Roderich gingerly stripping out of his clothes. Hissing under his breath when he removes the bra, he flings it across the room.)

Romano: (Gently as he helps Roderich strip and go into the bath, Antonio quickly stripping out of his regalia.)  Sore?

Austria: Jo.  (He absently fingers Lovino's hair.)  It's very beautiful this way.

Romano: (Smiles, kissing Roderich sweetly.)  Grazie. (Chuckles.) I didn't think I'd like it, but . . I really love the length.

Spain: (Follows, kissing Lovino's neck lovingly.)  It's gorgeous, mi amor. I'm glad you love it the way you do. Will you keep it?

Romano: (Looks between them with a soft smile.)  I was thinking about it. It'd be a nice change, si?

Austria: (Nuzzles Lovino.)  It would be.

Spain: (Holds the demon close, purring.)  Si~.

Romano: (Turns a bit, kissing Antonio lovingly before kissing Roderich as well, nuzzling the angel.)  Grazie.

Austria: (With Lovino and Antonio's help, Roderich gets into the bath, sighing as some of the weight is relieved.)

Romano: (From behind, he gently takes Roderich's breasts into his hands, just supporting them in the water.)  Am I helping at all?

Austria: (Groans in pleasure.)  Yes, just keep doing that.

Romano: (Smiles, gently moving his fingers as bit, loving the feel of the other's plump breasts.)  They're so soft and supple. . .

Spain: (Gently strokes the angel's belly.)  And the babies are so wonderful~.

Romano: (Smiles, gently moving his fingers as bit, loving the feel of the other's plump breasts.)  They're so soft and supple. . .

Spain: (Gently strokes the angel's belly.)  And the babies are so wonderful~.

Austria: (Preens under that, his shaggy wings coming out of the water proudly.)

Romano: (Getting a look at the angelic wings- that, frankly, need grooming -he brightens, murmuring.)  So, I have a gift for you~.

Spain: (Eyebrows lift curiously, having not heard about this 'gift.')

Austria: Oh? I also get a present today?  (Is very curious, turning to look at Lovino.)

Romano: (Smiles.)  Well, I was talking to Kiku earlier today and he mentioned noticing how difficult it is for you to groom your wings now that you're so far along, so . . he made you something special.  (Gently lowers Roderich's breast, going to the edge of the bath and digging into his clothes to pull out a comb, hiding it behind his back as he returns.) Thus, he made you- (Holds it out to the angel.)  -this. It's specially made for angel wings and combing between the feathers.

Austria: (His eyes grow big in wonder.)  That looks absolutely wonderful. (He waddles around so his back is to Lovino, eagerly pushing and rubbing his wings up against the demon.)  Groom me, please?

Spain: (Instantly reaches out and steadies Lovino so he doesn't fall in the water, chuckling as Lovino struggles a bit.)

Romano: Si, si, si- ! Calm down, amore, we'll groom your wings.  (Takes the comb and starts gliding through the feathery appendages, pulling out debris and feathers easily.)  Better~?

Austria: (PURRS.)

Spain: (Helps with his fingers, mostly just washing through the feathers while Lovino does the harder work for now.)

Romano: (Smiles happily, continuing to groom through Roderich's wings, slowly making his way through them all.)

*When done, Lovino puts the brush to the side.

Austria: (Purrs under the attention, folding his wings away and absorbing them back into his skin with minimal difficulty after they’re all groomed.)

Romano: (Presses easily against Roderich's back with the wings away, purring sweetly.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich lovingly, holding him close.)

Austria: (Murmurs.)  It's weird to not have wings.

Romano: (Hums, kissing Roderich's shoulder.)  Si. It's nice to just feel your skin, though . . . It's so soft and beautiful.

Austria: Just one, smooth back.

Romano: Si . . .  (Purrs.)

Spain: (Smooths over the tender belly with love and care, loving Roderich up happily.)  It is quite strange . . . Not bad, but strange.

Austria: (Hums, carefully leaning up and kissing Antonio.)  I love you, Anton. Lovino. It feels like it's been a long time since we all have just sat back and relaxed.

Romano: (Sighs.)  Si. I know I've been so busy with the wedding and coronation preparations that I haven't been around as much as I'd like to be.  (Kisses Roderich's neck.) _Ti amo anch'io._ [I love you too.]

Spain: (Returns the kiss.)  I agree, mis amores. It's been too long.

Austria: (Purrs, leaning back into Lovino for the warmth.)

Romano: (Keeps Roderich in his arms, happy and comfortably snuggling with their wife.)

Austria: (Softly exhales.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around them, kissing Roderich's forehead as he holds them close.)

Romano: (Purrs happily, leaning up to peck Antonio's face sweetly.)

Austria: (Yawns.)

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Naptime?

Austria: I don' wanna . . .  (Mutters childishly.)

Romano: (Gently massages the angel's breasts.)  Tesoro, let's get to bed. It's been a long day.

Austria: (Moans, his head hanging forward in pleasure.)  Jo . . then maybe we should . . . .

*There's a knock on the door.

Spain: (Conceals his wives from view as he answers the knock.)  Who is it?

Portugal: (Peeks in.)  Hey, it's just me.

Spain: (Smiles.)  What's up, hermanito?

Portugal: (Comes in further.)  Just some gifts for your wifies.

Romano: (Peeks out of Antonio's wings, concealing Roderich's nude form from view.)  That's very kind of you.

Spain: (Kindly.)  Gracias, Joao.

Austria: (Pipes up.)  Thank you.

Portugal: (Smiles.)  You're all welcome. (Carefully comes forward, pushing the boxes for them.)  They're pajamas that will fit you, no matter what size you are.

Austria: (Peeks around his husbands.)  I want to see!

Romano: (Wraps Roderich fully in his wings, gently walking them to the side of the bath.)  Are they _comfortable?_

Portugal: Pfft, of course they are.

Spain: (Quickly follows, protectively shielding Lovino as well.)

Romano: (Murmurs into Roderich's ear with a smile.)  I think we know what _you'll_ be wearing to bed tonight . . .

Austria: (Purrs.)

Portugal: I'll just get out of here and leave you guys to it.  (Grins, saluting them before leaving.)

Romano: (Calls after him.)  Grazie, Joao! (Happy the other's gone, he goes up to a box, opening it up and looking over the soft pajamas. Murmurs.)  They definitely seem comfortable.

Austria: Jo, they do. Which one do you want?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/44768306362/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek.)  You stole the question from me. Which one do _you_ want? I want you to have first pick, tesoro.

Austria: (Ponders it.)  Maybe we could share? I would like the white one tonight,

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I like that idea. I'll wear the pink one to see how comfortable it _really_ is.  (Smiles.)

Spain: (Purrs, holding them close.)   _I_ like that idea~.

Austria: I think you would look very cute in pink.

Romano: (Soft smile, looking a little shy about it.)  You think so?

Austria: (Nods.)  Jo.

Spain: _Si._  (Kisses Lovino's neck, purring.)  You're adorable in pink, mi amor. (When Lovino looks at him, he pecks the other's lips happily.)  I'm looking forward to it. Especially- (Gently runs his hands through the demon's long, wet hair.)  -now that you have this gorgeously long hair.

Romano: (Smacks Antonio a little, blushing.)  Dammit, Toni, you're damn embarrassing!

Spain: (Laughs.)  I'm doing my job right!

Austria: (Silently giggles.)

Romano: (Growls, grabbing Antonio's face (a little harshly) with one hand, pulling him down to give him a damn spicy kiss. He pulls away with a frown, still blushing a bit as he mutters.)  Stupid demon.

Spain: (Beams under the grip on his face, lunging forward to pull Lovino close, kissing him all over.)  So cute~!

Romano: (Grumbles a little, returning the kisses sweetly.)  Idiota . . .

Austria: (Shakes his head, amused.)

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling his little wife.)  How are you so cute? You've always been so adorable . . .

Romano: (Murmurs, smirking.)  How are you so _old?_  (Pecks him sweetly, pulling Roderich closer to cuddle in his arms and wings.)

Spain: (Huffs, snuggling them both.)  I'm not old. . .

Austria: (Plucks one of Antonio's hairs, turning it gray.)  Oh no?

Spain: (Looks appalled.)  That's not real! I'm too young for gray hairs!

Romano: Are you _really,_ though?

Austria: Exactly, Anton.

Spain: (Grumbles.)  I'm too young for gray hairs . . .

Austria: (Hugs Antonio, still nude.)  It's alright, liebling. I'll still love you even when you're old and gray.

Spain: (Hugs Roderich back, purring.)  And I, you, mi amor. (Smiles at Lovino.)  Both of you.

Romano: (Smiles back, suddenly thinking for a moment about the three of them, old and gray and surrounded by children . . . And then he thinks about their age gap, the smile slipping a bit in worry.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow in concern.)  Lovi?

Romano: (Blinks, out of his thoughts. He hugs them both lovingly, murmuring.)  Not important. I'll love you both, no matter how old and gray we become. (Smiles.)

Austria: (Nuzzles into Lovino's neck comfortingly.)  Shall we put on our pajamas?

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face, nodding.)  Si, let's try them on. (Helps Roderich out of the bath, getting towels for them all and focusing on taking care of Roderich and the babies.)

Spain: (Pretty much wraps the towel around his waist, taking care of his wives and pulling out the pajamas.)  Who's first?

Austria: May I go first?

Romano: Si.  (Pecks Roderich's cheek, he and Antonio helping the angel into his pajamas.)  You look beautiful, Roderich. . .

Spain: (Purrs, kissing the angel's neck.)  You _do._ Beyond stunning, mi amor.

Austria: (Purrs.)  Danke, my husbands.

Romano: Prego~.  (With a bit of Antonio's (insisted) help, he gets into his own, drying out his hair the best he can. He frowns a little at his damp hair.)  I'm going to miss having dry hair in twelve seconds . . .

Austria: (Hums.)  You could just heat your hair up to help it dry.  (Makes Antonio dry his own hair in this fashion.)

Romano: (Hums, doing so and running his hands through his hair, muttering.)  Still more work . . . (Eventually getting it drier, he brushes it back and gives his hair a little flip with his head, chuckling at the weird feeling of having _so much hair._ )

Spain: (Coos at the sight.)  You're so cute, mi amor~.

Romano: (Laughs.)  I hope I'm _something._  (Holds out a hand to Roderich.)  Bedtime?

Austria: (Squeaks.)  You're adorable.

Romano: (Smiles, his cheeks a bit pink in embarrassment.)  Grazie, amore.

Spain: (Smiles, happy as can be. Softly.)  Lovi? Thank you for marrying me. I want to see you like this every single day of our lives.

Romano: (Eyes shine happily, coming closer to kiss Antonio long and languidly. When he pulls away, he smiles at them both.)  I'm just happy that I get to live, love, and sleep beside you both for many more years to come.

Austria: (Begins crying.)

Romano: (Looks surprised, cooing as he pulls Roderich close, the two demons snuggling their crying wife.)  Ti amo, tesoro . . . It's okay to cry . . . You're happy, si?

Austria: I'm just . . so . . . _happy!_

Spain: (Purrs, holding them close.)  Me too, mi amor. (Kisses his mates happily, his heart fluttering in joy at his two happy wives, even though one was crying in his arms.)

Austria: (Composes himself, sniffling as he lets his wings back out.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face, murmuring.)  Now we go to bed?

Austria: Jo.

Spain: Bueno.  (Walks at Roderich's side, the two demons helping the archangel to their room and bed before snuggling in. He pouts.)  You're both so cute, I want to cuddle you both~!

Austria: Then do it, Antonio.

Romano: (Casually pushes down Antonio, snuggling up to the demon and reaching across to Roderich. Murmurs cutely.)  Snuggle, snuggle . . .

Spain: (Quietly squees, holding them both close and purring thunderously.)  You're both so perfect~!

Austria: (Smacks Antonio's chest.)  You're purring too loud.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Thank you for saying it for me . . .

Spain: (Kisses then both, dialing down the thunderous purring to a soft rumble, still so happy.)  Lo siento . . .

Romano: Grazie.  (Kisses Antonio's collarbone, nuzzling in contently.)

Austria: (Humming, Roderich nuzzles into Antonio as well before falling asleep.)

Romano: (Softly purrs as he drifts off as well, knowing Antonio's awake and watching over them.)

Spain: (Falls asleep not much later, holding them both close.)


	31. Episode 123: Convenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted relatively on time! YAY!!! 
> 
> Fans of W-TF: A chapter is coming soon. I copied everything down and I'm now in the process of editing. Hopefully it'll be done soon!!!
> 
> Sorry, this is a lax note. I'm sleepy. See you again on Thursday!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> September 25, 2018
> 
> (FOUR MONTHS OF THIS SEASON WOW)
> 
> 1/1

**** *A week later. Roderich and Arthur are taking a bath together, since they've been allowed to and since they both wanted to take a bath at the same time, the two enjoying the water.

Austria: This is perfect.

England: (Sighs in the water, nodding.)  Very perfect. It's a bit like home in here.

Austria: Oh?

England: Mmhmm. Your baths are very similar to ours, with some style and color differences. It's still nice.

Austria: Danke. And how is your home nowadays?

England: (Looks at Roderich.)  So much better than it was. I took your advice from when we here more long-term and . . well, we're very close. He's helped me a lot and I . . I honestly love being with him.  (Softly smiles.)

Austria: (Purrs.)  I'm glad you have found happiness.

England: (Quietly purrs, nodding.)  As am I. (Quietly chuckles to himself.)  And here I was so bitter about him in the beginning . . . He's really proved himself to be someone to rely on.

Austria: (Smirks.)  Do go on.

England: (Gets a little quiet, looking a bit more hesitant.)  Well . . . I suppose you should know. (Looks at Roderich seriously.)  Please don't tell the others about this, alright? I'd much rather keep this between us.

Austria: (Amiably.)  Of course, Arthur.

England: (Carefully.)  Something . . happened, not long after I arrived West. I didn't feel at peace. I was always unhappy, which  _ was  _ to be expected, but I was also anxious and then started to have terrible nightmares. I suppose I was afraid, deep down, that what happened in the past would be suddenly less past. Neither of us noticed right away, but Francis helped me get help so I could get through what had happened. He helped me trust and be at ease.  (Softly.) He was always there for me, even if it was on the other side of a door or a room away.

Austria: (He smiles at the other angel gently.)  That's wonderful, Arthur.

England: (Softly smiles back, nodding. After a moment, he adds.)  It reminds me, in its own way, of what you told us about your husband, Antonio. How he was at your side and helped you when your feathers were cut.  (Kindly.) I do apologize for being so bitter about your stories of this home. I never thought I could ever be that lucky.

Austria: (Pets through Arthur's hair.)  It's alright, I forgive you.

England: (Gently hugs Roderich, careful of the angel's pregnant belly.)  I'm glad we don't still hate each other.

Austria: I as well, I much prefer having you as a friend.

England: (Kindly smiles, nodding as he pulls away.)  Me too.

Austria: (Looks at the time.)  I guess we should be getting out?

England: (Sighs, chuckling.)  I suppose we should. Do you need any help, dear?

Austria: A little bit getting up the stairs.

England: (Nods, leading Roderich out.)  Alright, let's get you out in one piece, then.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Taking Arthur's arm, he leans on the shorter angel as they get out of the pool, the two drying off with towels.)

England: (Dries off with his own towel, casually looking around. His eyebrows furrow, looking to Roderich.)  Where are your wing dryers? I keep looking for them, but I'm never able to find the switch for it.

Austria: (Blinks in confusion.)  Pardon?

England: (Looks equally confused at the look of confusion.)  Your . . wing dryers? Wing vents?

Austria:  _ What? _  (Is super confused.)

England: (Eyes widen, damn near whispering in shock.)  Do you not  _ have  _ them? How? They literally dry your wings and are  _ amazing. _

Austria: (Gapes.)  . . . I may now hate my husband and his  _ old-fashioned, traditional  _ **_bullshit._ **  (The angel growls, flapping his wings out in an aggressive display.)

England: (Blinks in surprise, taking a minute step back.)   _ *Oh dear, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. . .  _  --  Come now, dear. Let's dry your wings and then you can go talk to your husband.

Austria: (Has MURDER in his eyes as he and Arthur dry off their wings through towels and by flapping them, and of course, through South Hell's natural heat.)

England: (Tries to calm Roderich a bit as they dry their wings, worried for Antonio's sake. (Though, c'mon dude. Why don't you have wing dryers installed already?) Kindly.)  Perhaps a cuppa in one of our rooms before you confront him?

Austria: (Quietly shrieks.)  A cuppa up his ASS!

England: (Sighs.)  Roderich, dear, perhaps resting and relaxing a while will help the babies stay relaxed too? We wouldn't want them to get upset, would we?

Austria: (Throws his towels and brushes across the room, storming off.)

England: (Straightens his dress and quickly follows, hoping to calm Roderich down or witness the smack-down of the millennia.)  Now, now, this anger isn't good- Maybe he has them on the roster to do?

Austria:  _ You don't know my husband. _

England: That's admittedly true, but maybe it's going to be a surprise?

Austria: Oh no, him bring this castle to the modern day?  _ The. Horror.   _ (Growls, throwing the study door open as he prowls over towards his husband. Mock-sweetly with fire in his eyes, he pets a hand down Antonio's collar.)  Hello,  _ Anton. _

Spain: (Eyes widen at the terrifying look in Roderich's eyes.)  . . Hola, Rodrigo . . . What's, uh- (Looks at Arthur, the poor angel immediately leaving. He looks back at Roderich with a gentle smile.)  -on your mind?

Austria: Oh, I was just wondering if the words. WING. VENTS. Meant anything to you?  (Faux-innocent.)

Spain: Oh, you mean-  --  _ *Oh fuck, Francis has wing vents. Arthur must have told Roderich and now- FUCK. _  --  Um . . I d-don't know what you mean, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Abruptly turns them so Antonio's on his back on the desk and Roderich is over him.)  Would you like to try that again? You only get ONE chance, Anton.

Spain: (Speaks very, very quickly, clearly a little panicked.)  Lo siento, I know Francis has them, but I never, ever thought to bring them to the South because I didn't think we needed them, but  _ clearly  _ I was wrong, so I'll be ordering some today, I promise.

Austria: (Smiles, placated. He places a gentle kiss on Antonio's cheek.)  Thank you, Anton. (Trots off, happy.)

Romano: (Peers into Antonio's study with wide eyes, terrified as well.)   _ What the fuck. _

Spain: (Shrugs helplessly, getting up and putting in the order for wing dryers to be placed in all the castle's large baths.)

Austria: (Peeks back in the door.)  You're placing the order in now, right?

Spain: (Holds it up, nodding.)  It's right here, mi amor. I'm getting it in, I promise.

Austria: Thank you! I love you, Antonio~.  (Purrs.) Of yes, I also meant to ask: may we have deep dish pizza for supper?

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  Si, that sounds wonderful, mi amor.

Romano: (Peers in cautiously.)  I second that.

Spain: We'll have deep dish pizza for supper, Rodrigo. No worries.

Austria: (Beams.)  Danke. I'm going to go read some things.

Spain: Okay.  (Smiles kindly.)

Austria: (Trots off again.)

England: (Isn't too far away, too damn curious for his own good.)  How did it go . . ?

Austria: (Smugly.)  I'm getting wing vents.

England: (Smirks.)  Is he still alive?

Austria: It was a narrow thing.

England: I see. Good thing he's still around to get your vents.

Austria: (Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens.)

England: (Smiles, chuckling.)

Austria: Care to join me with a book in my crystal room?

England: I would  _ love  _ to.  (Holds out his arm to the other, happy to help Roderich along.)

Austria: (Takes the arm, the two grabbing a few books from the library before Roderich takes Arthur into his crystal room.)  Do you like it?

England: (Eyes widen, just silent as he walks in and looks around. Softly.)  It's beautiful . . .

Austria: Antonio had it made for me as a wedding present.

England: It's amazing. I'm somewhat surprised, but also  _ extremely  _ unsurprised, that your husband thought to have this built for you.

Austria: (Laughs.)  He wanted to give me a piece of home, and he was able to do that.

England: (Nods.)  It's just like Heaven . . . with a Hellish glow to it.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: (Pets his bump.)  I can't wait to show these two this room.

England: I'm sure they'll love it. I wish  _ I  _ had a real room like this.

Austria: Perhaps you could ask your demon?

England: Perhaps indeed.  (Smirks.) I'll have to tell him all about it and hint towards it. Then he'll think it was  _ his  _ idea if he makes it.  (A little quieter.) And  _ I  _ will feel less guilty than asking.

Austria: (Laughs.)  That reminds me of Lovino's gift from Antonio, to an extent.

England: (Curiously.)  Oh?

Austria: I knew Lovino would feel guilty asking for it, but his own space. It has a small bedroom and washroom, but the majority of it is a studio and study for him. A space for him to get away from his queenly duties for a short while.  (Absently.) I never asked him if he liked his gift.

England: (Hums.)  He's a bit of an artist, then? Or is it a different kind of studio?

Austria: Yes, he is an artist. He mostly paints.

England: (Nods, a small smirk on his lips.)  Anything of his I'd recognize from around the castle?

Austria: Most likely. Perhaps you will be able to get Francis to take you to the gallery downstairs.

England: (Nods.)  I'm sure I could. He's quite fond of art, himself.

Austria: I have heard that his palace is quite beautiful.

England: It is. The capital is something to behold and the palace is amazing.  (Smiles.) You and your husbands should come visit sometime. Once the children are a bit older, of course.

Austria: I gladly accept your offer, and later invitation.

England: (Nods happily.)  Good. I look forward to it.

Austria: (Smiles.)

England: (Smiles back and settles comfortably with Roderich, spreading his wings to bask in the light as they read together.)

Austria: (Purrs, reading a book on steamy romance.)

England: (Reads his tragedy, contently nodding as one bad thing after another happens. It was to be expected, of course.)

Austria: (His purring increases when he feels the happy babies within him curl up.)

England: (Smiles at the archangel, shifting a little closer and feeling the children's happiness.)  They're so sweet.

Austria: I hope this lasts.

England: I do too.  (Softly.) You'll be a wonderful mother, Roderich. I really believe you will.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Thank you. I'm sure you would be a wonderful caretaker as well.

England: (Sweet look.)  Someday, hopefully.

Austria: (Gives Arthur a brotherly peck on the cheek.)

England: (Returns it kindly, smiling at his friend. He gently stretches out his wing, offering a place for Roderich to come and snuggle with him.)

Austria: (Snuggles.)  Do you mind if I sing?

England: (Snuggles as well.)  Not a bit. Feel free to sing all you like, dear.

Austria: (Takes a breath before beginning.)  In the land of gods and monsters

I was an angel

Living in the garden of evil

Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed

Shining like a fiery beacon

You got that medicine I need

Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly

Put your hands on my waist, do it softly

Me and God we don’t get along, so now I sing

No one’s gonna take my soul away

Living like Jim Morrison

Headed towards a fucked up holiday

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing

Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want

It's innocence lost

Innocence lost

In the land of gods and monsters

I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard

Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer

Life imitates art

You got that medicine I need

Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please

I don't really wanna know what's good for me

God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'

No one’s gonna take my soul away

Living like Jim Morrison

Headed towards a fucked up holiday

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing

Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want

It's innocence lost

Innocence lost

When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy

'Cause life imitates art

If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?

You tell me life isn't that hard

No one’s gonna take my soul away

I'm living like Jim Morrison

Headed towards a fucked up holiday

Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing

Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want

It's innocence lost

Innocence lost

England: (Hums along a bit, the sounds mingling pleasantly as he reads a little more, his mind wandering away from his book.)

Austria: (Curls up, just resting as he sings another song before napping.)  I'm just an angel that's fallen from grace 

In a weak moment, in doubt of my faith 

I danced with the devil, and I'm so ashamed 

He never mentioned that I'd have to pay 

Oooh, 

Beautiful fiction, he made me believe 

Love and affection from him would come cheap 

But I'm in the red, and now I'm the run 

I wanna go home, I don't know what I've done 

Heaven help us, 

Be my compass, 

Out of darkness,

Cuz I'm a Fallen angel,

Finding way back home,

Ooooh 

I'm just an angel that's fatally lost 

I tried to be something I know that I'm not

I danced with the devil and I'm so ashamed 

Too far down a road to go back where I came

Heaven help us, 

Be my compass, 

Out of darkness,

Cuz I'm a Fallen angel,

Finding way back home

Ooooooohhhhh 

I'm just an angel that's fallen from grace

In a weak moment, in doubt of my faith 

I danced with the devil, and I'm so ashamed 

He never mentioned that I'd have to pay . . .

England: (Curls up with Roderich, watching over the napping archangel before drifting off himself, feeling comfortable and safe.)

Austria: (When he wakes up later, he grumbles when he tries to stand on his own, but can't because of  _ the bump. _ )

England: (Stirs as the movement, gently smiling as he sits and stands, holding out his hands to Roderich.)  Grab on. (He also extends his wings, intending to ease the other up to help the other's back a bit.)

Austria: (Groans as he's finally able to stand.)  Thank you. Would you like to go somewhere else?

England: (Kindly.)  I don't mind going where you wish, Roderich. Or, if you wish to go to your husbands, I would not be offended, I promise. You have your husbands and I have mi- my demon. What do you wish to do, dear? I'm here to help.

Austria: Would you be opposed to going into the menagerie?

England: (Smiles.)  Not at all. (Gathers up their books in one arm, extending the other to Roderich.)  I do love your menagerie here. It's quite beautiful.

Austria: (Preens.)  Thank you. I would get to it more, but with the pregnancy, I've barely been allowed to leave the hallway.

England: (Eyebrows furrow.)  That seems . . very protective.  (After a pause.) That's honestly the best way I can put it, but that's so unfortunate.

Austria: They're wary, and I don't blame them. That, and hiding away a pregnant sub is part of their instincts.

England: (Nods.)  Duly noted. At least you're not locked in a room?

Austria: Not until later in the pregnancy. I think. They keep it pretty vague whenever I try to ask them about it.

England: (Murmurs.)  They may be afraid you'll completely disagree with it.

Austria: No, it's just a typical practice down here.

England: (Hums.)  Demons are quite strange, I'm afraid.

Austria: They do have their moments, don't they.

England: (Softly chuckles.)  Yes, they do. They're still worth taking the time to understand. . .

Austria: The sex is also spectacular.

England: (Turns a little pink.)  Well, that- . . I suppose I wouldn't know.

Austria: (Has a realization.)  Oh! I wonder if Francis has a- he  _ is  _ Romulus's son . . .  (Mutters to himself.)

England: (Quirks an eyebrow at Roderich.)  A what?

Austria: Well- you see-  (Stops before continuing.)  You’ve heard about Wildemons?

England: (Hesitantly nods.)  Yes. What about them?

Austria: . . Do you know their anatomy?

England: (Frowns slightly.)  I know much more than I wish I did. What's your point? What do Wildemons have to do with Francis?

Austria: Well, his father Romulus was over eighty percent Wildemon, meaning he got some traits from him.

England: (Blinks, surprised as he murmurs.)  Over eighty percent? Oh. . .  _ Oh. _ Does that mean he has the . . the thing?  (Looks a bit embarrassed, hoping Roderich's not talking about what he  _ thinks  _ Roderich's talking about.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  A knot? Most likely. Antonio certainly does.

England: (Murmurs.)  Oh dear . . . (Looks to Roderich, curiously asking.)  . . Does it hurt?

Austria: If he tries to pull it out before it goes down, it certainly does. However, it is actually pleasant with how full it can make you feel, and it can be quite intimate.

England: (Hesitantly nods, humming.)  That actually . . doesn't sound bad at all. A little nice, even.

Austria: (Nods.)  I know that I like it. Your mate inside you securely while he holds you in his arms is wonderful. Though I don't care for how long it can sometimes last. It can be anywhere from five minutes to half of an hour.

England: (Hums. It sounded . . safe.)  I suppose it could be a bit bothersome at times.

Austria: A forewarning, in case the book you were reading didn't mention this, but when a demon dom knots you, it's a ninety-seven percent chance you will conceive if only relying on medicine and other, weak methods, so you will need a very strong contraceptive if you don't want to become pregnant. There's something within the actual knot that counteracts most contraceptives.

England: Oh! That's certainly good to know, thank you.  (Lightly chuckles.)

Austria: (Smiles, the two of them walking through the grassy hills of the menagerie.)  You're welcome.

England: (Smiles back, looking around the brightly lit menagerie.)  . . It's a strange thought, to me. Having Francis' children. Did it . . seem odd to you and your husbands at all or did it just feel . . right?

Austria: (Thinks on it before forming his thoughts into words.)  Our circumstances were far from ideal, in the beginning. We spent years together before deciding to have children. We might have had them earlier, were I older at the time, but I wasn't. I think sometimes we all would have preferred to wait a little bit longer. But . . no, this is a good time for them to come. And no matter what, having life grow inside of you, while wonderful and awe-inspiring, it will always be odd.  (Tacks on.) As for having children with Francis, I recommend what we did: we talked about it, and several times throughout the years. They don't have to be deep conversations by any means, but I recommend trying to get a feel of what you each want in regards to hatchlings. Do you only want a few, or many, like Antonio? Girls or boys, even though we have no control over that. Things like that.

England: (Listens intently, nodding.)  Just talk about it every once in a while. Ask questions. It's a very good idea, honestly. Especially since I really don't know nearly as much as you do, for example.

Austria: Exactly. And talk about demmens versus hatchlings, there are  _ many  _ differences.

England: (Nods.)  I understand. Do you have any idea how your children will turn out? More demon or more angel?

Austria: We really have little idea on that matter. We think they'll be more demonic, what with having two fathers and my appetite for raw and bloody meat, but we don't know.

England: (Nods.)  They well could be more angelic, what with your own nature, but we will just have to wait and see on the matter.

Austria: They'll certainly be surprises.

England: (Chuckles.)  That they will.

Austria: (Smiles before hesitantly asking.)  . . Would you like to see my nest?

England: (Answers kindly, not pressing it.)  Only if you feel comfortable having me there.

Austria: (Softly.)  I do.

England: (Quirks an eyebrow.)   _ Completely  _ comfortable?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Yes.

England: . .  (Gently nods.)  If you're sure, then, I'd be honored to see your nest.

Austria: (Leads Arthur to the trees, taking him up to the first tier, the living space.)

England: (Upon entering the space, he can instantly feel Roderich's energy surrounding and protecting the nest. He looks around at the beautiful structure with a gentle smile.)  It's amazing, Roderich . . .

Austria: ( _ Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnsssssssssssssssssss _ .)  Thank you~.

England: (Smiles a bit more at the other's preening, loving how amazing and beautiful it all was.)  You are very welcome . . .

Austria: (Leads Arthur over to some plush chairs, the two of them seating themselves.)  It's good to be  _ home. _

England: You should get your husbands to take you here more often. It's not good to be separated from your home nest.

Austria: It's made a little easier, as I've made the whole castle my territory.

England: That certainly helps. It's still good to reconnect with it every so often.

Austria: (Hums, nodding.)  If you don't mind my curiosity, how at home  _ are  _ you feeling in the South West?

England: . . As much as I can be. It's  _ much  _ better than before, but . . I still miss my family terribly. I worry about my brothers all the time.

Austria: I know how you feel.

England: . . Did you ever see your family again?

Austria: I did see them for a few short times when I was living on earth, but they were scarce and short. We were too afraid Heaven would notice.

England: (Feels his chest tighten in pain, going quiet.)  I see.

Austria: . . If you want, I could try and send them a letter from you?

England: (Nods.)  Please. I'd be so grateful if you could.

Austria: (Gestures to a desk.)  It should have pen and paper if you want to write it now.

England: (Nods.)  Thank you. (Stands, fishing out some materials, sitting at the desk and writing for a long while.)  . . Would it be alright if I gave you the finished letter later, to give me a little more time?

Austria: Of course.

England: Thank you, Roderich.  (Goes back to writing, trying to say all the things he desperately wants to.)

Austria: (Quietly snoozes.)

England: (Just writes and rewrites, adding and taking away details as he expands the draft.)

Austria: (Snores.)

England: (Smiles softly at the archangel, quietly standing and coming closer to shift Roderich's neck so he'd be more comfortable and breathe better, bringing a soft blanket to tuck around the sleeping archangel. He returns to his work just as quietly, having just wanted to make sure the other was comfortable.)

Austria: (Snuggles down, happy and exhausted from his pregnancy.)

England: (After an hour or so, he elegantly signs a final copy, softly and silently crying. He hopes the letter makes it to his brothers so they know he is safe and, well, as happy as he can be here. He reads over it one more time, wiping his face with a handkerchief as he composes himself.)

Austria: (Waking up, he gets and slides a chair next to Arthur, pulling in the crying angel for a hug.)

England: (Holds the archangel, setting down his long letter as he hugs Roderich. Softly.)  I hope it makes it to them.

Austria: I'll do my best to get it to them.

England: (Whispers, holding him a little tighter, careful of the children.)   _ Thank you. _

Austria: You're welcome, my friend.

England: (He gives Roderich a brotherly peck on the cheek as he pulls away, weakly smiling. He wipes his face with a soft chuckle.)

Austria: (Pulls out a handkerchief.)  Here.

England: (Takes the handkerchief, looking at Roderich gratefully as he cleans himself up a bit.)  Thank you . . . (He takes a breath, composing himself. He nods, folding up the letter carefully and drawing a protection rune on the back before handing it to Roderich.)  I trust you will make sure it gets to them.

Austria: (Nods.)   Of course I will.

England: I know, I trust you.  (Gently smiles.)

Austria: (Hugs Arthur just a little tighter.)

England: (Returns the hug, happy in the embrace.)

Austria: (Pets through Arthur's hair.)  It will all turn out fine.

England: (Sighs.)  I do hope so.

Austria: Trust me.

England: (Softly chuckles.)  I do. It will turn out alright.

Austria: (Smirks.)  I'm glad you believe me.

England: (Smiles back.)  Of course I believe you.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Because I was right about Hell?

England: (Gently.)  You were right about a lot of things, and I should have learned to trust you sooner.

Austria: Well, we did hate each other, in the beginning.

England: For a rather stupid reason.

Austria: What reason was that, again? I can't honestly remember.

England: I thought you had lost your damn mind, coming here for a pair of demons that you loved.  (Laughs.) By that standard, we've both lost our minds! (Sighs.) And then the severity of it all kicked in and I wisely got over myself.

Austria: Thank goodness for that.

England: (Huffs in amusement.)  Thank goodness, indeed.

Austria: (Smiles.)  I don't know about you, but I find myself craving strawberries. What do you think?

England: (Smiles back happily.)  That sounds  _ amazing. _

Austria: (The two go down to the fields, Roderich eating the strawberries right from the patch.)

England: (Happily eats as well, sitting in some deep grass when he's eaten enough, smiling as he basks in the light and warmth.)

Austria: (Purring, Roderich joins Arthur by laying back in the grass and sunning himself.)

England: (Purrs as the archangel joins him, smiling at the other happily.)

Austria: It feels good to be able to absorb the light.

England: (Sighs.)  That it is . . . It's so nice out here.

Austria: There's a cherry tree nearby.

England: (Looks at Roderich.)  Really? Is it producing right now?

Austria: It should be.

England: (Tiny smirk.)  Would you mind if I went and picked a few for us?

Austria: Go ahead, just grab some for me as well, please.

England: Of course.  (Smiles, getting up and going off to pick some cherries, using part of his skirt to collect them. He comes back with a bunch, sitting back with a lap full of cherries, munching on one happily, humming blissfully.)  I love cherries . . .

Austria: They are quite good. I prefer black cherries.

England: As do I, but these are still quite nice.  (Smiles, purring quietly.)

Austria: (Purrs as well, frowning when one of his husbands arrive.)

Romano: (Gently smiles at the frowning archangel.)  Ciao. Do you mind if I join you? (Looks between them both for, hopefully, a yes.)

England: (Just looks to Roderich for any sort of cue.)

Austria: (Hums. )  . . . You may.

England: (Nods acceptingly, the demon sitting down beside Roderich.)

Romano: Grazie.  (To Roderich.) You've been feeling well?

Austria: Yes, Arthur and I have been resting and eating most of the day.

England: (Gently adds.)  And doing a _ little bit  _ of walking. Light exercise is good for a pregnant mother, after all.

Romano: (Nods.)  I agree. I'm glad to hear you've been having a peaceful day.

Austria: (Doesn't say anything, just weaving some grasses together.)

England: (Is just quietly eating cherries and looking around the menagerie.)

Romano: (Feels super awkward. He murmurs to Roderich.)  Antonio wanted me to check on you. I apologize for intruding on the two of you.

Austria: It's fine.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, smiling kindly at him.)  You don't have to be polite, I am obviously intruding. Would you like me to leave and tell Antonio to leave you two be for a while?

Austria: If you want.  (Is a passive-aggressive little shit.)

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow, taking Roderich's hand and kissing the inner wrist. Tries to get Roderich to meet his eyes.)  Tesoro?

Austria: What.

Romano: (Kindly.)  I'm sorry. Ti amo. I'll tell Antonio to fuck off.  (Smiles sympathetically.) Enjoy, amore mio. (Kisses Roderich's cheek again before standing and going, knowing he  _ definitely  _ pissed off Roderich by even coming into the menagerie to interrupt.)

Austria: (His wings give irritated little flicks, the archangel braiding faster.)

England: (Watches the demon leave, looking over at the irritated angel. He hums, offering the angel a cherry. Murmurs when Lovino is  _ well  _ out of an earshot.)  Want to talk about it and vent a little?

Austria: . . I'm just- I don't want to remember where I am, right now. I do love them, with all my heart, and Hell isn't as bad as I thought it would be- but that doesn't mean I still don't feel conflicted, at times.

England: (Gently puts a hand on Roderich's leg, nodding.)  I completely understand, dear.

Austria: (He seems to wilt a little.)  I miss Heaven. My culture and styles and traditions.  (Bitterly.) It would have been easier if I had married an angel.

England: (Softly.)  But would you be happy? Would you be happily married and happily expecting a child?

Austria: (Softer.)  I don't know. I only met my future husband a handful of times, and every interaction had a chaperone. And . . And it has been several years since I last saw him. I just know it would be easier to see mutti and auntie and  _ home  _ while in Heaven.

England: (Is quiet, not sure what to say. He agrees, missing home as well, but . . this is home too. Hell has become home as well.)

Austria: . . I also want my cat.

England: (Nods.)  I know what you mean, Roderich. For all of it. Being here is difficult.

Austria: (Leans into Arthur.)  Have you been able to talk with the other angels?

England: (Leans back, gently wrapping a wing around Roderich.)  Yes. We were all put in a room together when the kings dropped us off in there.

Austria: I see.

England: They are all well. Not necessarily happy, but well.

Austria: I expected as much.

England: (Sighs.)  . . It's strange. We were all treated a bit like toddlers when the kings all arrived. I know Francis, as least, didn't mean it to seem like that, but it certainly did.

Austria: What, like a little angel play room?

England: Yes. Very much like that, honestly.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Ridiculous.

England: (Shakes his head in disappointment at the ridiculousness of it all.)

Austria: Ridiculous  _ doms. _

England: (Nods.)  That they are, unfortunately.

Austria: (Fluffs his wings out at that.)

England: (Draws back his wing for a moment before gently stroking Roderich's arm.)  At least your husbands are polite and kind?

Austria: Typically, yes. Thank goodness I'm going to get those wing vents, though.

England: Indeed. I'm so sorry you've had to live without those for, what, two or more years?

Austria:  _ More. _

England: (Looks very sympathetic.)  I'm so sorry.

Austria: Not as sorry as Antonio is.  (Smirks.)

England: (Laughs.)  This is true!

Austria: I tempted to prolong his suffering, a small bit. Maybe ignore him, not talk to him as much- that sort of thing.

England: Perhaps . . . He  _ did  _ deprive you of the best demonic invention I’ve ever seen.

Austria: Too true. They sound like they're even more effective than our drying system.

England: Yes.  (Nods.) It absolutely is better, ironically.

Austria: What drying system did you have in Heaven? I had the one with the heating lights.

England: A fan system. It was honestly very nice.

Austria: Ah, those were quite popular.

England: Indeed. They worked well enough.  (Smiles.) I wouldn't trade what I have for it, though.  (Laughs.)

Austria: I can't wait to get it~!

England: I can't wait  _ for  _ you to get it! You're going to  _ love  _ it, I just know it.

Austria: (Purrs, his wings flittering happily as they shine brighter.)

England: (Purrs, his own wings glowing a bit in happiness.)

Austria: (Blinks.)  I had forgotten what it was like to see another's wings shine. Isn't it nice that, down here, we don't have to worry about concealing our light?

England: (Nods.)  It's wonderful. It's a little more free in some ways, but less in others. Mainly the "no praying" rule that all demons have.

Austria: It is mostly for our protection, so at least there's that aspect.

England: True. It's still  _ quite  _ annoying.

Austria: Yes. Even the internal prayers are sometimes felt down here.

England: (Nods.)  Indeed. The one way I've found to pray? Writing it. Only once did I ever draw attention to myself and I was quite upset, so that didn't help, but all the other times I wrote it, hoped for the best, and burned the paper. No one ever noticed. Or, at least, no one ever said anything about it.

Austria: Thank you, Arthur. Knowing that . . it gives me some relief. I may turn to that method in the future.

England: (Nods.)  I do highly suggest it. I'm glad to have helped you, at least a little.

Austria: (Hugs Arthur.)

England: (Holds Roderich close, sighing, feeling the weight of being an angel in Hell. It  _ is  _ hard for them.)

Austria: Thank you for being here.

England: Thank you for being my friend.  (Smiles gently, just happy to spend time with the archangel.)

Austria: (Shares his warmth with Arthur, the two spending most of the day in the sun of the menagerie.)

England: (Looks happy with Roderich in the menagerie, then looking up at the two demons approaching them. He sighs.)  That's unfortunate.

Austria: (Frowns, getting up and walking away with a dismissive (and somewhat rude) flick of his wings.)

England: (Watches him get up with widened eyes, glancing at the demons, feeling conflicted. He doesn't want to disrespect Francis, but he wants to stay with Roderich for a little while longer . . . Taking his instincts, he gets up and trots after Roderich quickly, keeping up with the archangel.)

Spain: (Frowns at the rude and dismissive flick from Roderich, glancing at Francis with a quiet sigh as both angels walk away.)

France: (Frowns.)  . . Do I care to know the reason why Lady Roderich seems mad at you?

Spain: (Looks a little frustrated.)  We don't have wing vents here and Arthur seems to have told Roderich about the ones in  _ your  _ palace. Needless to say, wing vents will soon be installed in the castle.

France: Ah. It makes sense.  (Flaps his hands.) Feathers.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. I didn't realize it was something that not having would anger Roderich, but I was clearly wrong.

France: (Amused.)  Wet feathers can be quite uncomfortable, as Arthur has been sure to iterate to me.

Spain: (Sighs.)  I'm sure. Now just to calm my dear wife before he ignores me  _ forever. _

France: Oui, you go do that.  (Calls out.) Arthur, mon petit, STOP.

England: (Frowns, stopping and silently looking back at Francis in despair like, _ "Can you just leave us alone for a while longer?" _ )

France: (Crooks his finger, beckoning Arthur over with a stern look.)

England: (Sighs, glancing back at Roderich as he obediently goes to Francis.)

Spain: (Calls out as well, jogging after Roderich who just keeps going.)  Mi amor, Rodrigo, would you please stop? It's getting late!

Austria: (Flips his wings off at Antonio.)

France: (Picks Arthur up, bridal-style and carries him away.)

Spain: (Frowns massively, grumbling unhappily as he quickly catches up with the archangel, catching him by the wrist.)   _ Roderich. _

Austria: (Tries to punch Antonio's arm to get him to let go.)  No!

Spain:  _ Querido, stop.  _  (He pulls Roderich around and grabs both of his wrists firmly, but with care, staring into Roderich's eyes to calm him with his hypnosis.)   _ Stop. _ Stop. Stop . . . It's okay, mi amor.

Austria: (Hisses, trying to fight against Antonio, but falling silent as he rages in his mind.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Let's go upstairs, alright? Get some supper and talk. Si?

Austria: (Snaps his teeth in response.)

Spain: (Firmly.)  I don't want to hurt you or the babies while you fight me, querido. We're going upstairs.  _ Now. _  (Starts pulling Roderich out of the menagerie.)

Austria: (Drags his feet, glaring at the back of his husband's head, thinking dark, poisonous thoughts.)

Spain: (Huffs, eventually scooping Roderich up into a bridal carry, being extra careful of the babies, and carries the archangel upstairs to their room.)

Austria: (Crosses his arms, glaring at the space in front of him.)

Spain: (Calms down on the walk up, only setting Roderich down once they're inside their room and the door is shut. Calmly.)  Roderich, I understand that you are mad at me for the wing vents, but this really needs to stop. Please stop being angry at me? The dryers are coming and there's nothing to worry about.

Austria: (Coldly.)  It's not just the wings vents.

Spain: (Gently.)  Then what else is on your mind?

Austria: I want my home in Heaven. Something I  _ can't  _ have, do, or see, in any way, shape, or form.

Spain: (Heart sinks a bit, eyes softening.)  Oh. . . (Kindly,  _ trying. _ )  We can make this more like home. We can-

Austria: Stop. No matter what is done, it won't be the same. It will make it even more painful.

Spain: (Wilts, feeling suddenly horrible. He gently slips his hands into Roderich's, murmuring.)  Lo siento. I wish I could make you happy.

Austria: (Cringes away.)  Stop it. I don't want- Just stop with the softness. Your kindness right now- is something that I just- I just want to work through this on my own. I love you, but you're the entire reason I'm down here in the first place.

Spain: (Softly.)  I know. I just . . . I want you to be happy. That's all. Happy and content, but . . I can't do that, can I?

Austria: (Quietly.)  Not all of the time, no. We're not perfect beings, and we aren't perfect for each other, but in the end, we do have each other through love and trust.

Spain: . .  (Silently nods.)

Austria: (Quietly offers.)  I love you.

Spain: (Quietly.)  I love you too, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Snuggles Antonio.)  Thank you for understanding and I'm sorry about being mad, but . . I'm homesick.

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, kissing the top of his head.)  It's okay . . . I'm sorry I can't help more.

Austria: (Nods, looking at Lovino once they make it into their room.)  Hello.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow at the sight of them, knowing something wasn't right.)  Ciao. (Pads up to them, kissing his mates with love before asking.) What's going on?

Austria: (Is quiet as he pulls on his pajamas, unsure of what to say.)  . . We were just talking and had a . . small argument, of sorts. We've already resolved and talked about it, but . .  (Doesn't know how to continue.) . . The things we talked about are still prevalent, in a fashion.

Romano: (Comes up behind Roderich, kissing his shoulder softly.)  What's on your mind, right now?

Austria: (Softens.)  I'm just a little homesick and scared right now.

Romano: (Quietly.)  Okay. (Kisses Roderich's neck and cheek, murmuring.)  Is there any way I can help? Food, cuddles, a bottle of light?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I just want you two to be here. I also just came to a- it's a sad realization, but these children . . are most likely never going to know their grandparents. Their grandparents aren't going to be around to see them and love them and take care of them- nothing. And their grandparents would love them if they ever were able to meet them. But they can't.

Romano: (Gently pulls Roderich into his arms, looking at Antonio to come over as he murmurs.)  I know . . . Nonno would love to meet two new grandchildren. (His eyebrows furrow.) Great-grandchildren?  (Shakes his head.) Regardless,  _ someday  _ I know they will come out and we'll see them again. It may be a ways in the future, but . . I know we haven't seen the last of them.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich, holding them both.)  Lovi's right. Padre will come out and bring your father with him. Madre will most likely follow and we'll see them again.

Austria: (Nods, leaning back into Lovino. Quietly, barely loud enough to be a whisper.)  But how long will they stay?

Romano: (Softly sighs.)  . . . That, I don't know.

Spain: (Doesn't say anything to that, knowing that the answer wouldn't be one anyone would like.)

Austria: (Curls up on his side, Lovino in the middle as they all fall asleep, Roderich faced away from them.)

Romano: (Tries to comfort his mates, slowly falling asleep until Antonio's the only one somewhat awake, the older demon silently fretting.)

Spain: (Buries himself into Lovino's side, feeling guilty and awful and wishing he could do something to make Roderich feel better or happier or  _ something. _ He eventually falls asleep, lulled by Lovino's steady heartbeat, his mind calming in his sleep.)


	32. Episode 124: Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DIES.) SORRY, SHORT NOTE TODAY. ANDY AND I ARE FREAKING OUT ABOUT OUR PSYCH TEST IN 12 HOURS AND IT'S AWFUL.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> September 27, 2018
> 
> 1/1

*The next day.

Austria: (Waking up, Roderich stays in bed, just quietly thinking.)

Romano: (Drowsily stretches in his sleep, snuggling closer to Antonio. An arm goes out looking for Roderich, but- finding him just out of reach -he stretches a wing over the angel's legs, settling low to keep him in reach without bothering him.)

Spain: (Softly snores, comfortable and sound asleep.)

Austria: (Purrs, sound asleep again once Lovino covers him.)

Romano: (Curls his wing around Roderich and pulls him a little closer, quietly and happily purring in their snuggle-pile.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Lovino sweetly, purring quietly as well, the three of them happy and content.)

Austria: (Only scooted closer by an inch because he's huge and wings are not that strong, Roderich wiggles closer.)

Romano: (Moves onto his front, his wings covering both his mates.)

Austria: (Snuffles.)

Romano: (Slowly wakes, a soft smile on his face as he leans over and kisses Roderich's face, settling back down comfortably.)

Austria: (Tries to swat whatever just touched his face away, smacking Lovino.)

Romano: (Grumbles, moving closer to Antonio to avoid the swatter.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms around Lovino, snuggling.)

Austria: (Purrs, satisfied that he chased away the annoying insect.)

Romano: (Sighs, just resting in Antonio's arms, a tiny bit amused by Roderich.)

Austria: (Curls up around his bump protectively.)

Spain: (Wakes not much later, kissing Lovino's shoulder lovingly. He peers over at Roderich, smiling happily.)

Romano: (Looks back at Antonio, smiling sweetly before turning his attention to Roderich as well. Their beautiful, sleeping wife.)

Austria: (Drools in his sleep.)

Spain: (Still thinks he's the most beautiful angel in the universe.)

Romano: (Scoots closer and pulls Roderich carefully into his arms, purring.)

Austria: (Drools on Lovino.)

Romano: (Gently wipes the other's drool, kissing his forehead.)

Austria: (Snuffles, burying his face in the demon's side.)

Romano: (Pets through his hair sweetly, careful not to disturb him too much.)

Austria: (Noms on Lovino.)

Romano: (Smiles, letting him nom away.)

Austria: ( _ Bite. _ )

Romano: (Grumbles, nipping at Roderich's ear unhappily.)

Austria: ( _ BiTE. _ )

Romano: (Bites Roderich's shoulder strategically, growling lowly.)

Austria: (Punches the nearest body part on reflex, still quite asleep.)

Romano: (Hisses, taking Roderich's wrists to protect his middle from more punches as he nips the other grumpily.)

Austria: (Begins to stir.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face, waiting patiently for him to wake.)

Austria: (His brows scrunch.)  What?

Romano: (Gently murmurs.)  You were biting me.

Austria: Oh.  (Pauses.) I am hungry for red meat.

Romano: (Sighs, smiling as he orders some for Roderich, as well breakfast for all of them.)  I sent for breakfast, including your red meat, amore.

Spain: (Smiles gently at the two.)  Gracias.

Austria: Danke.

Romano: Prego.  (Kisses both of Roderich's wrists before letting go of them.)  Sleep well?

Austria: Well enough.

Spain: Bueno.

Austria: (Groans, shifting himself up so he can lean his back against the headboard.)  There is entirely too much bump.

Romano: (Leans over, kissing the bump before laying on his chest, supported by his elbows.)  And soon, there will be no bump and two little babies around us instead. (Smiles.)

Spain: (Purrs.)  Si, that is true.

Austria: (Shakes his head in amusement.)  Hopefully that's soon.

Romano: Hopefully.  (Beams happily, nuzzling the bump gently, carding his long mess of hair back with his fingers.)

Austria: (Grabs a ribbon from a side table, tying Lovino's hair back for him.)  Does that help?

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's wrist sweetly, nodding.)  Si, grazie.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing Lovino's face, neck, and shoulders lovingly.)  So beautiful~.

Romano: (Purrs, turning his head to return the kisses sweetly.)

Austria: (Makes a subtle face at all of the kissing.)

Romano: (Chuckles at the face, smiling.)  Not into it?

Austria: No.

Romano: Scusi, amore mio.

Spain: (Coos.)  Lo siento, Rodrigo.

Austria: (Pouts at Antonio.)

Spain: (Pouts back.)  Qué?

Austria: Hmph.  (Childishly turns his head away.)

Spain: (Coos.)  Oh, mi amor, don't be like that . . .

Austria: (Sticks his tongue out at Antonio in a quick flick.)

Spain: (Pouts, sticking his own tongue out at Roderich.)

Austria: (Pinches Antonio's cheek.)

Spain: (Grins under the pinch, not minding the slight bit of pain.)  Adorable.

Austria: H-HMPH!!!!

Spain: (Laughs happily, sitting up and leaning over to kiss Roderich's face with a bright smile.)  You're beautiful, mi amor.

Austria: (Blushes, muttering.)  Shut up.

Spain: (Just smiles at him.)

Romano: (Shakes his head, smiling as well as he watches the two of them.)

Austria: Ridiculous demon.

Spain:  _ Your  _ ridiculous demon.

Austria: A fact I cannot deny.  (Winces at a kick.)

Romano: (Gently strokes over the bump, gently purring.)  Buongiorno, bambini. . .

Austria: (There's another kick and some stretching that has Roderich gasping.)

Spain: (Takes Roderich's hand, stroking the other’s back comfortingly.)

Romano: (Lifts Roderich's nightgown a bit to kiss the other's bare skin.)  Easy, bambini . . . Be careful of your mama.

Austria: I don't think I'm going to survive these children at this rate.

Spain: (Gently.)  You will. They're just . . a bit excited. You can do this, Rodrigo.

Romano: (Nods, looking up at Roderich.)  You can. I know it.

Austria: (Sighs, flopping onto his back.)

Romano: (Shifts, rubbing Roderich's feet gently.)  It's okay . . . This is going to be fine, I promise . . .

Austria: At some point it will be, obviously.

Spain: Si, it will. We just need to power through to that point.

Austria: (Sighs again.)

Romano: (Just massages out the other's tense muscles, making his way up Roderich's legs.)

Austria: Thank you, Lovino.

Romano: (Smiles at the angel.)  Prego. I'm here to help.

Austria: (Purrs.)

Romano: (Purrs back, smiling happily.)

Austria: (Smiles when their food comes in.)

Romano: (Automatically gets up to help with the food.)  Would you like to eat in bed or at the table, tesoro?

Austria: I would prefer the bed, please.

Romano: (Nods, helping the servant set up their breakfast in bed, dismissing them with a kind smile before joining his mates to eat.)

Spain: (Tries to help, not really impacting it very much in comparison to the seasoned workers. When the servant has left, he smiles at Lovino.)  You still don't hesitate to help at any opportunity, mi amor.

Romano: (Kindly.)  Just because my rank has changed, doesn't mean that I have.

Spain: This is true.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Ignores them, eating everything to his heart's content, even from plates that aren't his.)

Romano: (Eats about 75% of his food, offering the rest to Roderich.)

Spain: (Allows Roderich to steal from his plate, but just eats, damn hungry and not about to offer his food away.)

Austria: (Purrs at the end, happy that his mates allowed him to steal their food.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's cheek before cleaning up a bit and going to get dressed and ready for the day.)

Spain: (Kindly.)  Do you need or want anything else, mi amor?

Austria: No, I'm fine.

Spain: Alright.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek before getting up and bringing Roderich a glass of water, put within the other's reach, before getting ready for the day as well.)

Austria: (Sips the water, the other hand petting the bump.)

Romano: (Dresses and brushes through his hair before pulling it into an easy and stylish bun, pinning it and putting on a pair of shoes. He goes to Roderich's side and pecks him sweetly.)  Would you like anything before I go to work?

Austria: Send up a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream for me, please?

Romano: You got it, amore. Let me know if you need or want me around, alright? I'll just be down the hall.  (Smiles, heading off to his study to take care of his duties, first ordering the Neapolitan ice cream for Roderich before anything else.)

Austria: (Roderich stays in bed for most of the day, only moving to order more food after he finishes his ice cream.)

Spain: (Stays in his study, moving between there and their room every once in a while to check on Roderich.)

Austria: (One of the times, Roderich grabs Antonio's hand and just leans his cheek against the back of it with his eyes closed, breathing in Antonio's scent.)

Spain: (Sits on the bed, smiling kindly at Roderich and letting him do as he will.)

Austria: (Carefully bites the hand, licking up Antonio's blood.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at the other, curious.)  Need some more red meat, mi amor?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I think the babies needed more energy.

Spain: (Gently.)  Is there any way I can help, besides sitting here and letting you lick up my blood?

Austria: No. Not to my understanding of their needs.

Spain: Okay.  (Smiles, rolling up a sleeve and just letting Roderich go for it, willing to do anything for him and their children.)

Austria: (Kisses Antonio on the mouth before gently grabbing Antonio's arm and biting into it carefully to drink the blood.)

Spain: (His arm is limp under the other's actions, letting him act as he will.)

Austria: (Done, Roderich tenderly pulls away.)  Thank you, Anton.

Spain: De nada. If you need any more, let me know, si?

Austria: I will, I promise.  (Using his wings, he pushes himself closer so he can hug Antonio, lightly clinging to the demon.)

Spain: (Leans forward, returning the embrace lovingly and supporting Roderich's lower back as he does.)  Would you like me to stay with you?

Austria: (Meekly.)  For a little bit longer?

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's neck, settling in with the angel.)  I'll stay as long as you want me to, alright?

Austria: (Nods, leaning into his king.)

Spain: (Stays close to Roderich, an arm wrapped around the angel.)

Austria: . . . I'm thankful, for all of this.

Spain: (Gently inquires.)  This?

Austria: This life we're living, together.

Spain: (Nods.)  I'm thankful for it too. I'm thankful that you came along and eventually wanted to be here at our sides.

Austria: And now, we'll have two babies to show our love.

Spain: (Purrs.)  Si. Two little beauties to show our love and show our world to.

Austria: (Super quiet.)  And maybe more in the future . . . ?

Spain: (Smiles brightly.)  And perhaps even more in the future.

Austria: (Nods, a minute smile on his face as he nuzzles Antonio.)

Spain: (Nuzzles back, purring happily.)  Oh yes, I have good news.

Austria: Oh? What is this good news, dear husband?

Spain: (Smiles.)  Guess what's being installed in all of the baths in the castle for you, mi amor~?

Austria: . . .  (Comes to the realization.)  . . Really?! Wing vents?

Spain: (Laughs, nodding.)  Si, si. The wing vents are being installed today. In fact, the ones in our bath might already be done . . .

Austria: (With an excited look on his face, Roderich stands up, grabbing Antonio's hand.)  May I see, please?

Spain: (Rises as well, nodding.)  Si, let's go see-

Austria: (Drags the poor demon along to the bathroom, instantly 'oooing' and 'ahhing' over the addition to their bathroom. Pushing a button, the vents turn on and Roderich goes in them, testing them out and beaming when he comes out, turning it back off.)  They're absolutely perfect. Thank you, Anton.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly.)  I'm glad you like them, mi amor. I got the best ones in Hell, so . . .  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Purrs, hugging Antonio before pecking him on the lips.)

Spain: (Purrs as well, returning the peck with a smile as he holds Roderich close.)  What would you like to do today, my beautiful wife?

Austria: (Groans as the babies stretch within him.)  I would prefer to rest, now that I've had this bout of excitement.  (Gestures to the wing vents.)

Spain: (Smiles sweetly.)  Then let's go lounge awhile, si?

Austria: (Nods, leaning on Antonio  heavily.)

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Would you like me to carefully carry you back?

Austria: No, no, I'll walk.

Spain: (Nods, just taking Roderich's arm and putting his free hand on the pregnant angel's lower back, guiding him to their room and bed.)

Austria: (Purrs, reclining back onto the bed contentedly.)

Spain: (Lays with him, stroking a hand softly over Roderich's belly.)  You're beautiful, you know that?

Austria: I had a feeling you thought so.

Spain: (Purrs happily, kissing Roderich sweetly.)

Austria: (Kisses Antonio, soft and warm.)

Spain: (Returns the kiss gently and lovingly, happy to be there.)

Austria: (Pulls away reluctantly.)  I suppose you need to get back to work.

Spain: Shh. I don't need to go anywhere. I need to take care of my beautiful wife and our children, alright?

Austria: You could take some of your work in here? I'll just be lying on the bed anyways.

Spain: (Nods, kissing Roderich's face before getting up.)  I'll be right back. (Goes to his study and collects up a bunch of his work, bringing it into their room and putting a stack of it on the bedside table before settling in beside Roderich and working.)

Austria: (Smiles, settling down with his body against Antonio's, the two sharing warmth, staying like that for many hours as Antonio works.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, working steadily through his stack of paperwork with Roderich at his side, the two of them happy.)

 

*Meanwhile, Lovino has been taking care of official queen business- selecting his handmaidens.

Romano: (Is looking through some files, honestly not finding any that he really likes for his handmaidens. He sits and thinks for a long time before summoning the four demons- the four that prepared him for the wedding and coronation. He does a little paperwork while he waits, patient.)

*The four come in, curtseying and bowing respectfully.

Macau: Good day, your highness. You called for us?

Romano: (Finishes signing a piece of paperwork, putting it in his outbox before standing and coming around the desk, nodding to the four of them.)  Si, I did. I have decided that, from now on, the four of you will serve as my personal handmaidens.

Taiwan: (Has a tiny, bright smile on her face, looking quite happy about this news. She bows her head gratefully.)  Thank you for this great honor, your highness. We are proud to serve you.

*They all bow, murmuring their 'thanks'.

Romano: (Softly smiles.)  Thank you for proving yourselves in helping me prepare for the wedding and coronation. That wouldn't have been possible without the four of you helping.

Macau: Hai, your majesty. Do you need help with anything immediately?

Romano: (Shakes his head.)  No, grazie. I shall call upon you if I need anything from any of you. In the meantime, keep your eyes and ears open for any murmur of something out of the ordinary, alright?

Pygmalion: (Nods.)  Yes, your highness. We will let you know if we hear anything.

Hyacinthus: Call us if you need anything, your royal highness.  (Three of the four leave Lovino to his paperwork, Hyacinthus staying to straighten things up and also check out the protections on the room they're in.)

Romano: (Nods, sitting back down and letting Hyacinthus to tidy and check things out while he works through his stack of papers.)

Hyacinthus: (After a few hours pass, he speaks up.)  Will you be supping with your mates, my lady, or would you like to take it in here?

Romano: (Still has a  _ lot  _ of paperwork left, not used to so much  _ shit. _ His eyebrows furrow before replying.)  . . . I'll take it in here. Thank you.

Hyacinthus: Is there anything in particular you would like?

Romano: (Waves it off.)  No, just something that will keep me working, per favore.

Hyacinthus: (Messages Pygmalion to bring up some food.)  It will be up shortly, your majesty.

Pygmalion: (Comes up with dinner, some easy-to-eat chicken and pasta, and takes it to his queen with a smile.)  Your majesty, your supper?

Romano: (Perks up at the smell of  _ delicious  _ food, quickly moving things and making a space for the bowl of pasta and the milk to go with it, smiling.)  Grazie, I appreciate this.

Pygmalion: (Bows, smiling back.)  You're very welcome, your majesty. Anything else?

Romano: (Smells the pasta and tastes it before shaking his head.)  Grazie, no. You are excused.

Pygmalion: (Bows, departing.)

Romano: (Eats with one hand and does his paperwork with the other, determined to get  _ everything  _ done tonight.)

Macau: (Having come in at some point, he kneels at Lovino's feet with a small tub of water, soap, and a few other things.)  Highness, if you would like, I could give you a foot rub?

Romano: (Blinks in surprise, awkwardly chuckling.)  No, no- It's alright, really. Thank you for the offer, Mailee.

Macau: (Bows his head, taking the tub away.)

Romano: (Blushes, feeling bad and awkward and fucking  _ spoiled  _ now. It made sense- he  _ was  _ the queen -but . . . it didn't stop it from feeling  _ extremely  _ weird for him. He only felt royal when he was with Antonio, but it was very, very real and formal now. And extremely stressful. He continues working, trying to keep his mind on his tasks.)

Hyacinthus: (Gently touches Lovino's bicep, softly speaking.)  My queen, it is time for bed. you've gotten much work done today, so please rest.

Romano: (Checks the time, frowning when he sees that it really is late.)  _  *Even Tonio doesn't stay up this late for paperwork . . .  _  (Nods, setting his things away.)  Thank you. You are dismissed. (Gently.)  Goodnight, Hyacinthus.

Hyacinthus: Goodnight, my queen; unless you would like our help getting ready for bed?

Romano: (Shakes his head.)  No, no. You've all been plenty of help today, grazie.

Macau: Another time then, my queen.

Romano: (Nods, gently smiling.)  Another time. (Stands, gently ushering them out as he grabs a few things and leaves as well, heading back to their room. He quietly opens the door, hoping he doesn't wake up his mates if they're asleep.)

*The two are cuddled up together, Antonio curled protectively around Roderich.

Romano: (Softly smiles at the two, silently shutting the door before going to change for bed quietly, now wishing he hadn't kept going so late.)

Spain: (Stirs at some quiet noise, having been trying to stay up, and murmurs.)  Carino?

Romano: (Turns, gently replying.)  Shh, go back to sleep, caro. I'll be there in a moment.

Austria: (Mutters in his sleep.) . . . Wing . . vent . . s . . . gooood . . . .

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair soothingly and rests, waiting patiently for Lovino to join them. He lifts his wing for Lovino to slip in and cuddle with them, holding his mates close. Softly.)  Are you alright?

Romano: (Snuggles in, gently nodding. Whispers.)  I'll be better after we all sleep.

Spain: (Gently strokes through Lovino's hair, shifting slightly to kiss the younger demon before settling, cuddling his wives.)  Te quiero. Sleep well, mi carino.

Romano: (Softly smiles.)  Ti amo.

*Lovino softly presses a kiss to Roderich's head before they settle down, all drifting back off to sleep.

 


	33. Episode 125: Stimulation, Titulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 126 is brought to you by the fastest bathroom shift in the history of me working with the biggest idiot ever. (#Zelda is at her custodial job tonight. IT SUCKS.) 
> 
> Enjoy!!! 
> 
> (NOTE: Episode 126 may or may not be delayed. It's 10000000% not actually really written, but it is? But it's not really ready. REGARDLESS! We will do our bests to bring it to you!)

**** *Timeskip, a couple of weeks later.

Austria: (Groaning, Roderich is laying on his side in their bed, the archangel punching the pillow in frustration.)

Romano: (Having brought some of his work into their room, he sets it down and gently strokes down his side comfortingly. Kindly.)  What's wrong?

Austria: I hurt and I can barely move with how big the bump has gotten.

Romano: (Gently.)  Can I help ease your pain?

Austria: (Sighs.)  I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I've gained forty pounds, being pregnant.

Romano: (Comfortingly.)  And that includes two children and whatever else is protecting them. You're doing alright, amore, I promise.

Austria: (Huffs, shuffling his wings.)

Romano: (Sweetly.)  A leg and foot rub, perhaps?

Austria: (Kisses the back of Lovino's hand.)  You don't need to. I can barely roll myself at this point.

Romano: You wouldn't need to move.  (Caresses the other's cheek lovingly.)  Anything you want is yours. Just say the word.

Austria: (Snorts.)  Can you get these two to come out of me?

Romano: (Laughs.)   _ That  _ is the only thing I cannot do.

Austria: (Shakes his head, quietly laughing.)  Well, there are a couple things we could do . . .

Romano: (Smiles.)  Such as?

Austria: (Snorts.)  As if I remember. I just know there was a section about inducing labor.  (Motions over to a book on the table.) That book had the information inside of it.

Romano: (Grabs the book, opening it up and searching for the page, reading through it. He chuckles when he comes across a highlighted section, under how to induce labor, entitled "Making Love." He smirks at Roderich, setting the book aside and coming close to kiss the archangel deeply.)

Austria: (His eyes widen, Roderich bending backwards under the kiss.)  Oh? Found something, then?

Romano: (Smiles.)  Would you like to make love? It may help induce labor, according to the book . . . Or perhaps . .  (Glances down at Roderich's breasts with a smirk, recalling another section about stimulating the nipples.)  . . Even having a little fun with your beautiful nipples? We can make it fun~.

Austria: Hmm . . perhaps the second option? It sounds like you have something in mind.

Romano: (Smirks a little more.)  I was thinking . . . We could turn it into a little game~. Like . . a strip poker, of sorts . . . What do you think?

Austria: (He arches an eyebrow.)  How would that work?

Romano: (Thinks about it for a moment before answering.)  Well,  _ I  _ would stimulate your breasts and nipples and if  _ you  _ moan, you have to remove an article of clothing. And I would have to remove an article of clothing if I moan or . . stimulate anything other than your breasts, and I can use  _ only  _ my hands. Thoughts?

Austria: I think that sounds like it could be fun.

Romano: (Grins.)  Shall we play?

Austria: Yes, we shall.

Romano: (Grins, coming closer and gently slipping his hands up under Roderich's loose dress, reaching behind to unclip his bra and slip under the fabric. Purring, he cups both breasts and gently teases the nipples.)  I love how absolutely wonderful your breasts are, tesoro . . . So round and soft, perfect in my hands. . .

Austria: (Grits his teeth to bite back the immediate moan.)  Thank you, Lovino.

Romano: (Smirks at the other's control, tweaking a nipple between his fingers a bit.)   _ Prego~. _ They're such a gift, just like you. . .

Austria: (Minutely gasps, arching his back.)  A-and your hands~.

Romano: (Chuckles, his voice slowly deepening as he goes on with teasing the breasts.)  Very skilled, aren't they? They know  _ just  _ how to make someone's will  _ crumble  _ and their voice  _ fail~. _

Austria: (Whimpers, his legs clenching together.)

Romano: (Leans in, murmuring deeply as he rolls the mounds in his palms.)  You have so much control, amore mio . . . If you only let some of it go and relaxed . . .

Austria: (Grumbles.)  I want to  _ win. _

Romano: Oh  _ do  _ you now~?  (Smirks.) Not doing much to compete, are you?  (Rubs the other's nipples  _ just so. _ )

Austria: (Moans.)   _ *Fick. _

Romano: (Grins, leaning in and kissing the angel before pulling away the other's bra. He comes right back in and strokes over the other's now unrestricted breasts with a smile.)  And now they are free~. So smooth and creamy, tesoro . . .

Austria: (Mewls.)  Daisy does a good job helping me stay healthy down here. Helping me with body lotion and such.

Romano: (Quirks an eyebrow, murmuring as he strokes over the two as if he were applying lotion.)  And who puts all that lotion on~?

Austria: Daisy helps me with the hard to reach places.  (Admits.) Which is most places, nowadays.

Romano: (Gently teases the other's nipples, murmuring comfortingly.)  Soon enough, the children will be born and you'll be able to move and reach in all sorts of directions. . .

Austria: (Snorts, amused.)  Not if Antonio has anything to say about it.

Romano: (Laughs.)  Oh~? Who says we can't convince him? We both know he's weak to our desires.

Austria: (Smirks, leaning forward a little.)  I think he's weaker to me pregnant.

Romano: I  _ agree. _ It's his fatherly instincts wanting to keep you happy and safe. It's a wonderful feeling to have, honestly.  (Grins, leaning forward to whisper.) Just wait until the children  _ arrive. _

Austria: (Pets his belly at the reminder.)

Romano: (Smiles down at the large belly, purring as he rolls the other's nipples between his fingers.)

Austria: (Whimpers, leaning forward and nibbling Lovino's lips.)

Romano: (Purrs a bit more, leaning into the nibbling to lightly nip back.)

Austria: (Pokes Lovino's chest.)  Your turn.

Romano: (Looks confused for a second before chuckling.)  Your lips were too tempting~. (Pulls back, removing his shirt and putting his hair into a looped ponytail before coming back to tease the angel's breasts once again.)

Austria: (Purrs, pushing his chest into the hands.)

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Just wait . . I'll get you back for that . . . And  _ you  _ are not wearing as much as I am . . .  (Gently pinches a nipple.)

Austria: (Gasps, a moan filtering through guiltily.)

Romano: (Smiles, his hands stilling.)  Underwear or the dress, amore~?

Austria: (Smirks, taking off one earring.)  That should suffice.

Romano: (Smile immediately slips.)  _  . . Really? _

Austria: (Smirks.)

Romano: (Frowns, pinching both nipples a little harder than before.)

Austria: (Moooooaaaaannnsss.)

Romano: (Tiny quirk of a smirk.)  That was a long and  _ deep  _ moan, amore . . . Perhaps  _ two  _ items, this time?

Austria: . . .  (Takes the other earring off and a bracelet.)

Romano: . . .  (He'll settle with that. After all, he's whittling down the amount of jewelry the other's wearing at least. He tweaks both nipples, his hands massaging the rest of the breast as he does.)

Austria: (Grumbles, fidgeting.)

Romano: (Purrs comfortingly, pulling back a bit to gently massage the whole of both breasts, his movements soft and loving.)

Austria: (Roderich sighs, relaxing as he lets his eyes sink closed.)

Romano: (Eyes soften, leaning slightly forward to kiss the other's perfect lips before quickly drawing back before he can, quietly whining since he  _ can't  _ kiss the other without taking off a piece of clothing. His tail flicks grumpily.)

Austria: (One of his eyes open.)  Off.

Romano: (Frowns.)  I didn't connect, so it doesn't count.

Austria: (Frowns, skeptical.)

Romano: (Grumbles a little, abrasively rolling a breast in his hand.)

Austria: (Roderich gasps, trying to pull back a little.)

Romano: (Smooths it out after, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the angel's breasts.)  . . Scusi.

Austria: (Nods, relaxing back into the pillows.)

Romano: (Gently rubs circles around the other's nipples, carefully pinching them and pulling the slightest bit every once in a while.)

Austria: (Whimpers, moaning as he reaches forward to share a kiss with Lovino.)

Romano: (Kisses back, pausing a moment to push the other back into the pillows as he takes a moment to ravish the angel. When he pulls back, he lightly pants, a more lustful look in his eyes.)  Cheater.

Austria: (Weakly smiles, looking between his underwear and the head concubine's bracelet, taking the underwear off after a moment. He values Antonio's mother's jewelry more.)

Romano: (Smiles, leaning back as he decides what to take off. After a moment, he smirks and pulls out his ponytail, setting the band aside as his light waves fall around his shoulders. He comes back in close, murmuring as he massages those tender mounds.)  So much beauty and smooth skin, all covered by your dress. . . Trying to hide something from me~?

Austria: . . .  (Quickly kisses Lovino.)

Romano: (Stays still, not kissing back.)  Now, now, no cheating~.

Austria: (Pouts, leaning back and crossing his arms.)

Romano: (Chuckles, leaning forward to murmur.)  It's alright, I still love you, tesoro. . . (Gently rubs circles, watching him carefully.)

Austria: (His wings twitch.)

Romano: (Smiles, just watching him with fond eyes as he continues teasing.)

Austria: (Can't help but relax, moaning.)

Romano: (Lightly chuckles, leaning forward to peck the angel's lips.)  The dress.

Austria: (Roderich reluctantly pulls it off, the only two things left being the head concubine bracelet and necklace on him.)

Romano: (Smiles, purring appreciatively over the other's  _ very  _ pregnant form, his fingertips teasing the underside of Roderich's breasts. He dips down for a couple of moments, his tongue trailing a circle around each nipple before coming back up, murmuring.)  I believe that's a double for me. (Removes his pants and underwear, leaving on only the amber necklace passed down his maternal line.)

Austria: (Gasping, Roderich whines as he presses himself closer into Lovino.)

Romano: (Groans, coming close to deeply kiss the angel, caressing the other's swollen belly.)

Spain: (Enters their room, surprised to see both of his drop-dead  _ gorgeous  _ wives, naked and entwined on the bed, wearing only their official jewelry. He can't help but come closer, purring.)  What's this~?

Romano: (Gently pulls back from Roderich enough to smirk at Antonio, his tail swaying seductively.)  You joined just in time . . . Lay with us, caro~.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, so tempted, but . . .  _ the babies-  _ Then he watches their bodies move together and he immediately starts stripping, heading towards them.)

Austria: (Quietly laughs.)  We were playing a game.

Spain: (Pouts a little.)  And I missed out?

Romano: (Smiles.)  You're here now, aren't you? Just get naked faster.  (Gently.) We were playing something a bit like strip poker, where I play with just Roderich's breasts using  _ only  _ my hands. Either one of us moans, or I wander, we each take of a piece of clothing.

Spain: (Looks over the two of them, humming with a smile.)  So Roderich was winning~?

Austria: I suppose so? I didn't want to take off your mother's jewelry.

Romano: (Murmurs.)  Nor I, mine. (Smiles fondly.)

Spain: (Blinks, smiling brightly as he comes close, kissing both of his wives lovingly, lingering on Roderich before murmuring.)  That's so adorable and sweet . . .

Austria: (Purrs.)

Romano: (Kisses up Antonio's neck, drawing him in with them with a gentle purr.)

Spain: (Bares his neck a bit, purring happily as he strokes a hand up the angel's bare thigh.)

Austria: (Roderich croons, his wings arching happily.)  We were going to try out a few things, maybe to try and induce pregnancy?

Spain: (Gently, concerned as always.)  It'll be safe, whatever we do?

Romano: (Murmurs into Antonio's ear.)  Si, inducing is safe and so is our method. Help me make love to our wife?

Spain: (Groans, tilting his head down to catch the other's lips lovingly, murmuring.)   _ Si. _

Austria: (Purrs, smug as he spreads his legs suggestively.)  How do we want to do this?

Spain: Well, I don't know how safe or comfortable it'll be if we both penetrate you at the same time.  (Gently.) There is a lot of you now and, as much as I love every bit of you, I don't think you'll be very comfortable.

Romano: (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)  But we can certainly take turns. (Gently smiles.)

Austria: (Purrs.)  I am perfectly fine with that.

Romano: (Purrs lovingly.)  Would you prefer to be lying on your side or sitting up, amore?

Austria: I think I would like to sit up for this.

Romano: Sounds good to me.  (Quirks an eyebrow at Antonio questioningly.)

Spain: (Smiles.)  Sounds good. (Kisses the demon sweetly, murmuring.)  You can go first, if you'd like.

Romano: (Purrs, kissing back and murmuring.)  Grazie. (Looks to Roderich.) Perhaps you can have your back to me so Tonio can love you up as well? Or do you think you'd be more comfortable facing me?

Austria: (Pouts.)  Can I lean back against Antonio?  --  _ *His chest is so wide and strong and has the best pecs and abs ever. _

Romano: (Comes closer, kissing Roderich lovingly before nodding.)  That's alright, tesoro.

Spain: (Purrs.)  I like the sound of that, honestly~.

Austria: (Purrs, leaning forward with some help, Antonio slipping behind him. Roderich hums, amused.)  Aroused already, Anton?

Spain: (Purrs, kissing Roderich's neck lovingly.)  Can you blame me? The two of you are the sexiest creatures to ever walk the universe and I just found you both naked and sprawled on our bed together.  (Chuckles, gently rubbing his chin lovingly against the other's scar.)

Austria: (Shivers, mildly scolding Antonio.)  You need to shave. Or grow out a beard. I refuse to have stubble-burn.

Spain: (Chuckles, kissing the other's shoulder.)  Lo siento. Perhaps I should grow it out again? That would be interesting. . .

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, just imagining Antonio with a  _ beard. _ )  What the fuck do you mean  _ again? _ When did  _ you  _ have a beard?

Spain: (Laughs.)  A long time ago, during the war. Before you were born, mi amor.

Romano: . . .  (Looks at Roderich.)  _  %We need to find those pictures, if they still exist. _

Austria:  _ %We do. I want to know how attractive he looked with a beard. _  --  Do you have pictures?

Spain: (Hums.)  I might? In one of the albums or boxes, I'm sure. They might be in the archives, honestly.

Austria: You'll need to bring one. I would love to see what you looked like.  (Purrs, a glimmer touching his body for the briefest of moments.)

Spain: (Purrs, nibbling on Roderich's earlobe lovingly.)  I  _ will~. _

Romano:  _ Good. _  (Gets the three of them situated properly, glad when Antonio grabs the lube.)  Comfortable?

Austria: Jo.

Spain: Si, very.  (Lubes up his fingers, gently preparing his pregnant mate.)

Romano: Bene, bene . .  (Strokes up Roderich's front, gently teasing his breasts a bit with a smirk.)  Let us know if you don't like something, alright?

Austria: (Moans.)  Jo, I promise I will.

Spain:  _ Bueno. _  (Nibbles up Roderich's neck as he teases the other's insides lovingly.)

Austria: (Purrs, thrusting back onto the fingers.)

Spain: (Purrs, continuing to prepare the other until he's sufficiently ready.)

Romano: (Gets the honor of watching Roderich's faces of pleasure, teasing the other's breasts and stroking over his belly.)

Austria: (Moans out his lovers names needily.)  Tonio, Lovi~.

Spain: (Rubs against the angel's back, moaning, absolutely  _ aroused  _ by his amazing wife.)   _ Rodrigo. . . _  (Gently removes his fingers, helping Roderich shift onto the Italian's cock.)

Romano: (Helps ease Roderich down, moaning at the amazing feeling that he's been so rudely denied because  _ Antonio. _ )

Austria: (The angel moans, shoving down onto Lovino, his arms wrapping around Italian.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich deeply, desperately aroused noises escaping his vocal cords as he does.)

Austria: (The angel cries out as Lovino thrusts into him, the force pressing Roderich back into Antonio.)

Spain: (Doesn't press back too forcefully, keeping them comfortable, and kisses Roderich's neck lovingly.)

Romano: (Settles, taking one of Roderich's hands and kisses the appendage lovingly as he sets a smooth and steady pace for them.)

Austria: (Murmurs between breaths.)  I lieb di . . .

Spain: (Murmurs against Roderich's neck.)  Te quiero.

Austria: (Turns his head, kissing the Spaniard's temple.)

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling the angel lovingly.)

Romano: (Smiles, kissing Roderich's wrist sweetly with his own silent "I love you" as he watches his lovers.)

Austria: (Roderich smirks, nipping Lovino's shoulder before gasping when his prostate is struck.)

Romano: (Gasps, an electric shudder going through him as Roderich nips too close to his scar. He moans needily, keeping Roderich at that angle as he continues thrusting deeply.)

Austria: (Roderich gasps, crying out as he tightens around the demon, groaning demandingly.)  Faster!

Romano: (Growls slightly as he does as the angel demands, thrusting faster and harder into his wife.)

Spain: (Nibbles around Roderich's sensitivities, his hands going up to hold and tease the angel's breasts.)

Austria: (Gasping, Roderich thrashes a little between them at the dual attack at his sensitives, the angel whimpering as he feels the heat in the pit of his stomach build before overflowing, the angel sensitive since he hasn't been touched this way in a few months, Roderich not taking long before cumming.)

Romano: (Whimpers as the other tightens around him, thrusting a few more times before releasing as well, moaning. His hands gently smooth over Roderich's hips and his belly as he pants, relaxing into the bed.)

Spain: (Smiles, holding Roderich up as he gently kisses the angel's neck, loving him up.)

Austria: (A little over-sensitized, Roderich bites Antonio's arm on instinct.)

Spain: (Hisses, pulling away carefully, just staying there and not doing anything, murmuring.)  Lo siento . . .

Austria: (Just quietly pants in Antonio's arms.)

Romano: (Looks up at Roderich with a soft smile, loving the absolutely  _ euphoric  _ look on his face. He twines his fingers with the angel's, just holding his hand lovingly.)

Austria: (Already quite spent, Roderich can't help but fall asleep, slumping in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, smiling fondly. He trades a look with Lovino, the two of them helping shift Roderich off the demon's cock and lay him down on his left side, careful to make him very comfortable.)

Romano: (When Roderich's settled, he catches sight of the demon's still  _ very  _ erect cock, stroking a hand over Antonio's hip.)  Need something, caro?

Spain: (Meets Lovino's eyes, leaning forward to kiss the demon lovingly before murmuring.)  You?

Romano: (Softly chuckles.)  I know  _ that, _ but  _ how  _ do you want me? You need some love too. . .

Spain: (Suggests.)  On your side? I want to stay close to Rodrigo, but-

Romano: -I think that's a perfect idea.  (Smiles, kissing the demon before laying down beside Roderich with Antonio behind him. He hums in approval as he's carefully prepared by his husband, whimpering as more of his sensitivities are hit and teased until he grumbles impatiently.)  I'm ready, Tonio . .

Spain: (Kisses Lovino's neck and shoulder as he slips into him, going at a gentle, love-making pace, not wanting to disturb Roderich's slumber. After some time, the two of the cum again, relaxing and curling up with their wife comfortably, the three of them sated and happy.)

Romano: (Nuzzles happily into Roderich, holding him close to protect the angel.)

Austria: (Asleep, Roderich nuzzles into his demons.)

Romano: (Drifts off between them, happy and content.)

Spain: (Covers his mates with his wings, softly purring as he cuddles in for his own siesta.)


	34. Episode 126: A Master Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplaying and sex and booty-plundering be-ahead, me hearties~! Arrrrr, yo-ho!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, beautifuls!!! We are, indeed, alive. I promised we'd return and, while it took farrrrrrrrrrrrrr too long, we are back. We will be posting only one chapter a week Tuesday nights/Wednesdays until we properly get a good lead ahead of our posted chapters. We're working on it! XD 
> 
> Without further bs, here you go~!!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> January 22, 2019  
> 1/1

**** *Sitting on their bed, Roderich scans through a book, bored out of his mind. Both and Antonio and Lovino are working and he's stuck on bedrest. He has things to do too! Huffing, Roderich takes a bite of a raspberry-filled cookie in his agitation. Most of his 'jobs' have to do with meeting with the harem and the servants (much less so, now that Lovino is queen), so any paperwork he has usually goes by quickly and the archangel can now get it done in under two hours. Grabbing one of the many photo albums he had requested Daisy bring him, Roderich flips through it absently with one hand as the other pets his bump, the babies inactive inside of him. Most of the pictures inside are of Antonio, in this book, and it shows shots of him growing up and all of his adventures (there's an adorable picture of Antonio riding a giant turtle as a toddler, happily laughing at whoever is taking the picture). As the Roderich gets further into the album, and the Antonio within gets older, the angel gasps at the striking image of his husband on the bow of a ship, a curved sword at his side and looking fiercely at the horizon. Stroking a finger over the image, Roderich turns the page, more and more images of this . .  _ pirate _ Antonio filling the pages, Roderich blushing at the low strand of want coursing through his body, heat pooling in his belly as he reaches down and begins stroking himself with a low, quiet moan.

Spain: (Having been returning from some work around the castle, he peeks into their room to check on Roderich, eyes widening at another low moan he hears. He slips inside and quietly pads to the bed, smirking at Roderich as he comes close to kiss his mate, murmuring.)  What's  _ this~? _

Austria: (Gasps in surprise, having not expected Antonio to swoop in (but he did start to stroke himself around the time Antonio would have come in anyways, and he had for sure known that . . . Roderich's just really horny, and really wants to give birth, okay?!?) but he pulls his hand away, instead gripping his thigh with his nails.)  Hello . . d-done already?

Spain: (Purrs, biting back a chuckle.)  Si . . . You're clearly not done with what  _ you _ were doing, however.  (Nibbles Roderich's neck.)  I can help you, if you like~.

Austria: (Knits his fingers into Antonio's hair, keeping that heated mouth on him.)  Yes, yes please, pirate,  _ please _ .

Spain: (Blinks in surprise, chuckling as he spots the photo album.)  Ah, you were admiring the pictures from my voyages? No wonder you're so needy . . .  (Comes closer, kissing Roderich more and more, a hand teasing the angel's inner thigh as he gets him more riled up.)

Austria: (Moans.)  Antonio, please, stop teasing . . . I've already looked at far too many pictures of you in those  _ pants _ to be teased more.  (Points to a picture of Antonio in tight-ass pants and a blood red coat.)

Spain: (Murmurs deeply.)  I still have them you know. . . Both articles.

Austria: (Freezes, his eyes wide open.)  You what?

Spain: (Chuckles.)  The pants and coat. They're in my closet- somewhere.

Austria: (Stares at Antonio in complete and utter adoration.)  Please go find them and put them on. Please? For me?

Spain: (Eyes widen.)  Right now?

Austria: (Gives Antonio a push, his eyes positively shining.)   _ Yes _ .

Spain: (Laughs, going off to his closet and digging through drawers and chests until he  _ finally _ finds them together with his sailing things. He strips and redresses, definitely dressing for  _ Roderich _ as he makes himself as sexy as possible. Wearing a simple white shirt and the dark leather pants and blood red coat from the photograph, as well as a pair of tall boots and his old sword buckled around his waist, he strides out of the closet, his eyes darker and smouldering as he smirks.)   _ Hola. _

Austria: . . . . . Antonio? You are no longer allowed to wear anything else but that.

Spain: (Heartily laughs, swaying dominantly forward to Roderich's side, purring.)  Nothing else? I suppose you  _ would _ rather have this or me naked, wouldn't you?

Austria: (Purrs, his wings fluttering in response.)  Yes. You are  _ mine _ , husband.

Spain: (Flutters and postures his own wings back, leaning down to kiss Roderich deeply, a hand stroking down Roderich's side.)   _ All yours. _

Austria: (Moans, his hands clenching into the lapels of Antonio's coat.)  You- (Kiss.) -are entirely- (Kiss.) -too tempting in this- (Kiss.) -outfit.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  They why- (Kiss.) -should you-  (Kisses, purring.)  _ -resist~? _

Austria: (Shifts, pulling Antonio closer with a growl before ravishing his mouth.)

Spain: (Growls in arousal, attacking the other right back with his mouth, his hands gentle on Roderich's sides and bump.)

Austria: (Mewls.)  T- Tonio, please, I'm already wet, take- take me!

Spain: (Doesn't have to be told again, adjusting his clothing just enough to pull his thick cock out and come close to Roderich, moving the angel's clothes before settling and murmuring.)  Are you comfortable in this position or would you prefer another, mi amor?

Austria: This one's fine, though-  (He grabs another pillow, shoving it behind his back.)  -there. That's perfect.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Good. (He kisses Roderich deeply, his fingers teasing the angel's hole to make  _ sure _ the other was properly prepared. When he's sure of everything, he  _ gently _ sinks into Roderich, moaning at scorching heat around him.)

Austria: (Sighs in relief as the itch and burn within him are satisfied.)

Spain: (Affectionately kisses and touches Roderich before beginning to gently rock in and out of his mate.)  Better~?

Austria: (Moans.)  Infinitesimally, susser damon.

Spain: (Kisses his mate deeply, purring.)  Mi ángel descarada. . .

Austria: (Curses Antonio out in Austro-German as he clings to the bright red coat, the angel panting as his demon thrusts in and out of him.)

Spain: (Doesn't pay much mind to the cursing, just continuing to fuck his beautiful wife until they're both becoming undone, Antonio nibbling and biting around the mordetis he left on Roderich's shoulder as he cums.)

Austria: (Sensitive from Antonio refusing to touch him, and also denying Lovino that pleasure, Roderich cums with a long keen the moment Antonio sparks the nerves around his mordetis with a nip, the angel falling limp on the bed.)  That was amazing, and we need to do this again in the- hopefully -near future.

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling Roderich's cheek and neck.)  Si . . . That was  _ very _ good . . .  (Strokes a hand over Roderich's large belly, just pressed deeply within the angel.)  I'm glad you feel better now.

Austria: (Purrs.)  Yes, you have satisfied my 'itch'.

Spain: (Smiles, purring back.)  And you, mine. I missed being with you like that.

Austria: (Nips Antonio's chin affectionately.)  It's been a while, hasn't it.

Spain: (Wraps the two of them up in his wings, holding Roderich close as he murmurs.)  Too long.

Austria: (Chuckles, amused.)  And whose fault is that? You're the one who didn't want me to have sex at  _ all _ .

Spain: (Grumbles.)  I  _ know. _ I still stand by that decision. It's been hard, but I think it was worth it.

Austria: (Blinks.)  It literally makes no difference whether I have sex or not while pregnant.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  We'll only argue if we talk about it, mi amor.

Austria: (Grumbles, pushing Antonio off of him with a mild glare.)  Fick.  _ Dich _ .

Spain: (Sighs, speaking gently and comfortingly to his mate.)  Rodrigo, I'm sorry for upsetting you, but I stand by my decision. Even if it wasn't necessary, and not that I'm saying it  _ wasn't, _ you have to admit the sex was a little more . . intense.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek.) I'm sorry.

Austria: (Grumbles, getting off the bed while muttering a spell, it twisting him until he's in the form of a winged mountain lion pacing the length of their room agitatedly.)

Spain: (Slides onto the floor, pulling himself back together in his outfit and setting the very old and probably dull sword to the side before looking to the fluffy form of his mate.)  Querido.

Austria: (Hisses at Antonio's voice, continuing to pace.)

Spain: (Slinks closer on all fours, reverting to more demonic instincts as he tries to calm his mate.)

Austria: (Noticing Antonio's movements, he gives the king a wide-eyed look as his wings puff up in alarm.)

Spain: (Lowers his wings calmly, his slitted eyes kind as he slowly comes closer.)

Austria: (Chuffs, extending his nose to sniff at Antonio.)

Spain: (Carefully bares his neck for his mate, his gentle eyes on the angel-lion.)

Austria: . . .  (Licks the side of Antonio's neck, sitting down heavily on his haunches.)

Spain: (Softly purrs, coming closer still, bit-by-bit, until he leans forward and nuzzles Roderich's shoulder, his wings loosely curling around them.)

Austria: (Huffs, laying his head on Antonio's shoulder.)

Spain: (Gently wraps his arms and wings around Roderich, purring comfortingly.)

Austria: (Purrs.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's fur-covered neck and face, nuzzling him lovingly.)

Austria: (Grumbles emptily, still a puma.)  I don't understand how you can calm me down so easily.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I'm your husband. It's a part of my job to keep my lovers calm and happy.  (Smiles softly at Roderich, whispering.) I had plenty of training with keeping Lovi happy, you know. And he's  _ very _ hard to please.

Austria: (Snorts, his tail twitching in amusement.)  That's true enough. But he is always worth it.

Spain: (Smiles fondly.)  He is. I'm so glad he's with us. I don't know what I'd do without him, querido.

Austria: (Licks Antonio's cheek comfortingly.)

Spain: (Kisses Roderich in return.)  I love you. I love you both so much.

Austria: (Wraps his wings in return around Antonio, looking up when Lovino comes in.)

Romano: (Softly smiles at the two embracing- only a tiny bit surprised by Roderich's mountain lion form -and murmurs as he enters.)  I hope I'm not interrupting anything?

Spain: (Purrs.)  Not at all. Join us?

Romano: (Smiles a tiny bit more, setting down his binder before coming close and sitting down with them, holding his mates lovingly with his wings.)  Done with your work too, Tonio?

Spain: (Nuzzles his young queen, purring.)  Si. . . I'm glad you seem to be settling into your position more.

Romano: I am.  (Gently.) I'm glad it's not as arduous as it was.

Austria: (Purrs, licking Lovino's cheek.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face and forehead, gently asking the angel.)  Why the different form?

Austria: I can walk in this one. And Antonio was pissing me off.

Romano: (Murmurs comfortingly.)  I thought I smelled aggression when I entered . . .  (Nuzzles Roderich affectionately, loving up their pregnant wife.)  Are you feeling any better now?

Austria: Yes. Though he had better have a different attitude when  _ next _ I'm pregnant.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I said I was sorry . . .

Romano: (Gently, yet very confrontationally, to Antonio.)  Did you include the word 'but'?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Si, but-

Romano: (Softly interrupts.)  Then that's not an apology.

Spain: . . . .  (Doesn't say anything, still very adamant about his stance.)

Romano: (Gently to Roderich.)  He'll change his mind next time.

Austria: (His tail flicks, not saying anything as he rests his head on Lovino's shoulder.)

Romano: (Strokes through Roderich's fur, gently rubbing around his ears.)

Austria: (Purrs, nuzzling the hand fondly.)

Romano: (Smiles and softly purrs, continuing to give his mate affection.)

Spain: (Gently nuzzles Lovino, giving him some love that he missed out on a bit while he softly strokes down Roderich's back.)

Austria: So Lovino . . . what do you think of Antonio's outfit?

Spain: (Smirks, shifting so Lovino can see the whole thing.)

Romano: (Looks over it.)  . . . Are those your jackass pants?

Austria: I think this outfit makes him more of an ass.

Romano: (Snorts.)  I definitely agree.  (Arches an eyebrow at Antonio, not really surprised by the other's dumb look.)  You don't remember.

Spain: . . Not . . exactly?

Romano: (Chuckles.)  Those are your flirting pants. The  _ old _ flirting pants. I haven't seen them for a while . . . they look nice. Still hug your ass just so?  (Reaches down, purring as he admires the dom's perfect booty.) They do~.

Spain: (Tries not to laugh, remembering what Lovino's talking about.)  Si, they do.

Romano: (Pulls back his wings, only to push at Antonio with them.)  Stand up, then. Show us.

Spain: (Chuckles, standing and shirking the coat, revealing corded muscles that ripple down Antonio's back under his shirt and a perfectly round, muscular ass. He postures a bit, smirking as he's ogled by his wives.)

Austria: (Reverts back to his angel form, sporting a boner.)

Romano: (Grins at his husband, pulling Roderich close to kiss sweetly and draw into his lap, just as aroused as they angel.)

Austria: It should be illegal how good he looks. Truly.

Romano:  _ Si~. _ But then we couldn't view it, could we?  (Nibbles Roderich's neck.)

Austria: I think  _ he's _ the one that should be locked away from the world and not me.

Romano: (Quietly.)  It would sure keep him all for us, wouldn't it?

Austria: . . . Antonio, you are no longer allowed in public.

Spain: (Laughs.)  Mi amor, I am the  _ king. _ Not going out in public would spark rebellion.

Austria: We'll take up the throne in your stead, don't worry.

Romano: (Purrs.)  Si, everything will be fine, amore . . .

Spain: (Chuckles, covering his ass.)  Maybe I should just hide away my assets from everyone for all eternity- !

Austria: (Bats as Antonio's hands.)  Don't hide them from  _ us! _

Romano: (Snatches Antonio's wrists, grinning up at his mate seductively.)  Don't even  _ think _ about hiding them away from your wives. You never know what rebellion  _ that _ might spark . . .

Spain: (Smirks back challengingly, his tail flicking lightly from time to time.)  Oh?

Austria: Yes,  _ oh _ .

Spain: (Grins, flipping his hands to snatch up Lovino's wrists right back, carefully firm and gentle.)  And what would this  _ rebellion _ entail?

Romano: (Is initially surprised, but he swivels his hips under Roderich's ass in excitement, pressing his semi-hard cock against his wife. He purrs.)  How about tying those pretty hands of yours above your head and all the fun we'd like with your wonderful assets?

Austria: (Moans as Lovino grinds into him, grinding back wantonly.)

Romano: (Locks his eyes on Antonio's as he kisses and sucks Roderich's sensitive neck and shoulders with a moan from the frictions, his hips moving against the angel's.)

Spain: (Presses forward.)  I think you'd have a tough time getting me into that position, mi amor.

Romano: (Breathes out seductively, absolutely aroused by the two of them.)  I don't.

Austria: (Mewls, reaching back behind him to try and untie Lovino's pants to free his cock.)

Romano: (Tries to pull away from the demon's grasp, only to be held slightly tighter, unable to move or help Roderich.)

Austria: (Growls,  _ very _ upset he's being denied cock.)

Romano: (Sweetly, his deep voice thick like syrup as he purrs to Antonio.)  Are you really going to deny our wife what he wants most right now? Let me go, caro . . . I'm sure it'll be in your best interests . . . . .

Spain: (Nips at Lovino, absolutely  _ weak _ to his beautiful queen's words as his grasp loosens until Lovino is able to slip his wrists away. Deeply.)  We'll see.

Romano: (Shivers slightly at that tone in excitement. (Antonio was  _ hungry. _ And he knew exactly for what he hungered.) He slips his cock from his pants, lifting Roderich up before lowering the angel onto him slowly with a groan.)

Austria: (Roderich's jaw drops as he  _ moans _ , the sub's thighs minutely quaking as Lovino slides into his already sensitive hole.)

Romano: (Murmurs sweet nothings into Roderich's ear, and dirty little phrases, as he begins fucking his wonderfully pregnant mate.)

Spain: (Shifts behind Lovino, helping to support their  _ very _ pregnant mate so they  _ both _ can enjoy themselves, only getting more aroused as they go.)

Austria: Oh- OH! THERE!  (Roderich screams as Lovino nails his prostate, the angel taking the demon in eagerly.)

Romano: (Moans deeply as Roderich sporadically clenches around him, thrusting and bringing Roderich down harder to that one spot to make his mate cum.)

Austria: (Wails as he cums, his wings stiffly flapping in response.)

Romano: (Cums hard as well and holds the angel close, carefully avoiding Roderich's wings as they flap in his pleasure. He pants, gratefully leaning back into Antonio's embrace as the demon holds them both lovingly.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Lovino's neck and shoulder sweetly, his hands stroking up and down Roderich's sides comfortingly.)

Austria: (Pants, oversensitive to the pleasure coursing through him.)

Romano: (Softly murmurs to Roderich,  _ very _ quiet, knowing it might be too much for his mate.)  Relax . . . We'll take care of you, I promise. . .

Austria: (His spine straightens at the  _ sound _ , Roderich going ramrod stiff for a few moments before calming down.)

Romano: (Is carefully silent and still, a hand on Antonio's hip to urge him to keep equally so as well as Roderich calms.)

Spain: (Stays still and silent obediently, softly moving his lips against Lovino's neck, earning a very soft sigh from the young demon.)

Austria: (After solidly struggling with himself for five minutes, Roderich nods.)  It's alright, now. I'm adjusted.

Romano: (Gently.)  You're sure?

Austria: Yes, I'm sure. Just . . please, no screaming. I don't think I can handle that the best right now.

Romano: Si, of course . . .  (Kisses Roderich's neck once lovingly.)

Spain: (Murmurs.)  I'm glad you're feeling a bit better now. Anything I can do to help?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  Other than getting me off of Lovino? No.

Spain + Romano: (Both gently lift Roderich up, sliding him off Lovino's cock and settling him down into the demon's lap.)

Romano: (Grabs a nearby blanket and wraps it around Roderich for comfort, holding him close and keeping them all a well-regulated ball of love.)  We've got you . . .

Austria: (Purrs, curling up into his demons.)

Spain: (Wraps his wings around all three, purring sweetly.)

Austria: (Rubs a wing against one of Antonio's affectionately.)

Spain: (Rubs back sweetly, smiling fondly at his wife.)

Romano: (Burrows into Antonio with Roderich in his arms, comfortably snuggling as he rests.)

Austria: (Softly.)  Everyone's satisfied?

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Si. And you?

Romano: (Hums in agreement, nuzzling his mates lovingly.)

Austria: (Purrs as the three of them transition to the bed, snuggling there instead of the floor.)

Romano: (Snuggles his mates tiredly, holding Roderich protectively as he starts to doze off, just generally very tired.)

Spain: (Softly coos, holding Lovino close and keeping his wings around his mates to blanket them for comfort. He pets through Lovino's hair slowly, looking at Roderich as he does so.)

Austria: (Pets his bump. Softly, to Antonio.)  Thank you for dressing up for me.

Spain: (Smiles gently.)  I'll be sure to surprise you with it so we can have some more fun when you are more mobile again.

Romano: (Mumbles.)  Better keep that ass reserved for  _ us. _

Spain: (Softly chuckles.)  I will . . .

Austria: Perfect.  (He takes Antonio's hand, placing it on the bump so Antonio can feel their small movements within.)

Spain: (Gently strokes over the bump, softly cooing at their little children moving around. Quiet.)  They're so wonderful . . .

Austria: (Does the same with Lovino's hand.)

Romano: (While sleepy, he still recognizes the feel of their babies, smiling and purring happily.)

Austria: (Softly.)  They recognize their fathers, and you both make them feel so happy and safe.

Romano: (Murmurs, gently pushing the tiniest bit of energy out to them as he strokes Roderich's bump.)  I'm glad they know us. They know we will protect them no matter the cost. They know that papa will keep them safe.

Spain: (Smiles softly.)  Both their padre will take care of them. . .

Austria: (Purrs, feeling pretty damn safe himself.)

Romano: (Kisses the top of Roderich's head softly before finally settling down and snuggling in, drifting off pretty quickly.)

Austria: (Snuggles into his husbands, also falling asleep quickly.)

Spain: (Stays awake for a while, watching over them, before drifting asleep as well.)


	35. Episode 127: Pregnancy Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I am so sorry, I am just not back into the routine of posting anymore. I AM SO SORRY, HERE IS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference, the same with music and any possible videos. We own nothing.
> 
> February 3, 2018
> 
> 1/1

**** *Two days later.

Austria: (At breakfast, Roderich stares at his hand while his body glows, a frown on his face.)

Spain: (Smiles at the glowing, excited.)  The children will be coming soon.

Romano: (Smiles as well, gently asking.)  Why do you look unhappy, amore?

Austria: I do not like this 'glowing' business.

Spain: I think it's  _ amazing  _ and  _ beautiful, _ mi amor. Besides, it's temporary, si?

Austria: Yes, of course.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Then it'll be alright. Soon, we'll have a slightly bigger family.

Romano: (Hums fondly.)  Two little bambini around.

Austria: (Pets the bump fondly.)

Spain: How long will it be?

Austria: Perhaps a few days?

Spain: (Hums, exchanging a look with Lovino.)

Romano: . . .  (Sighs, looking at Roderich.)  Amore, I think we need to talk about something, since they're so close.

Spain: (Super bluntly.)  We don't want you leaving this room anymore until they're born.

Romano: (Smacks Antonio, muttering.)   _ Tactless. _  (Looks apologetically at Roderich.)

Austria: (Narrows his eyes, growling.)

Romano: (Carefully, calm.)  Please, tesoro, we know this isn't great, but . . it's not safe if you're so close to giving birth. It really isn't.

Austria: (Snaps his wings out threateningly.)

Spain: (Growls, his own wings stretching out and arching up into a dominant display.)

Austria: (Hisses weakly.)

Spain: (Grumbles, waiting for the other to submit.)

Austria: (Scoots backwards, backing up and out of his chair.)

Spain: (Gets up, stalking down Roderich, growling.)

Romano: (Gets up as well, his wings somewhat dominantly postured as they corner Roderich.)

Austria: (Hisses and snaps, backing into a corner defensively.)

Spain: (Growls deeply, coming in close.)

Austria: (Snaps his teeth, Roderich batting at them with his wings.)

Spain: (Bats back, his strong wings pressing Roderich's down.)

Romano: (Also bats back, grumbling unhappily as they work together in forcing Roderich to submit.)

Austria: (Forced down, Roderich quietly grumbles grumpily.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Keeping you here is the safest option, mi amor.

Austria: (Grumbles.)

Romano: Tesoro, we know it may be hard, but we need to protect you.

Austria: I don't wanna stay here.

Romano: (Gently.)  We know. Per favore, listen to us.

Austria: (Bares his teeth at them.)

Spain: (Growls.)  You will stay in here  _ willingly  _ or I will  _ lock  _ you in here.

Austria: (Stomps his foot at the injustice of it all.)  I. Don't. Want. To!

Spain: (Hisses.)   _ You will be safer in here, Roderich. _

Austria: No!  (Flushes angrily.)

Romano: (Grumbles a bit, but tries to speak calmer than  _ Antonio. _ )  Roderich, this decision is one that will protect you and  _ our children _ best. They are not safe around other demons.

Spain: (Tail flicks.)  Especially since some of the kings are here- kings that are  _ not  _ my brothers.

Austria: (Grumbles.)  And I don't want to stay  _ here, _ in  _ this  _ room.

Spain: Is there some  _ other  _ place you'd rather be confined?

Austria: Someplace where they wouldn't be expecting me to nest.

Romano: (Before Antonio says anything, he shushes the demon and speaks gently to Roderich.)  Where do you feel safe nesting? Where do you think the others wouldn't look?

Austria: One of the towers or the caverns below.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, tail flicking.)  . . . You can choose a tower near our wing.

Romano: (Nods, looking to Roderich.)  Does that sound alright?

Austria: . . Fine.

Romano: (Nods, looking relieved.)  Bene. We'll go and find you someplace to nest today, si?

Austria: That's fine by me.

Spain: Bueno. We'll find you somewhere nice.  (Backs up, holding out a hand to Roderich.) Shall we finish our breakfast?

Austria: . . .  (Takes the hand, letting Antonio lead him back, Roderich groaning.)  My feet hurt.

Romano: (When Roderich sits, he kneels in front of the angel and rubs his feet gently.)  Is there anywhere in particular that is painful?

Austria: Yes.

Romano: (Gently.)  Where?

Austria: My heels and ankles, mostly.

Romano: (Shifts his massage up the foot a bit, focusing around that area.)  Right around here?

Austria: Yes.

Romano: (Hums, starting off light and then slowly deepening the massage, trying to rid the other's pain, one foot at a time.)

Spain: (Is sitting, drinking some coffee. Gently.)  Feel any better, mi amor?

Austria: (Sighs.)  Jo. Thank you. I'm still not the happiest about being locked up, but at least it isn't somewhere predictable.

Spain: We want you to be and feel safe, querido. We are sorry that we have to do this, but the safety and security of you and our children is the highest priority right now.

Austria: (Nods reluctantly.)  I understand.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's ankle, continuing his massage as he looks up at Roderich.)  Bene.

Austria: (Purrs.)

Romano: (Smiles, purring back sweetly.)

Spain: (Smiles kindly at the two.)

Austria: (After they're done eating, Roderich groans as he rises.)  What now?

Romano: (Stands, looking to Antonio.)

Spain: (Stands as well, nodding.)  We might as well go nest hunting. Shall we?

Austria: (Nods, leaning on his husbands to move.)

Spain: (With Roderich supported between them, they head up to one of the mostly-vacant towers nearest to them, just walking through it and letting Roderich see what's around.)

Austria: Do you have one less dusty?

Spain: (Nods, going to the adjoining tower, which is currently being cleaned and re-purposed.)  I can chase the servants and workers out of this tower if you like it. It's much less dusty, mi amor.

Austria: (Shrugs, his wings fluffing up as he settles.)

Romano: Not quite what you're looking for?

Austria: That would be correct.

Spain: Onward, then.  (Leads Roderich along through the castle to a different tower, the three of them searching for quite a while.)

Austria: (Sighs.)  None of these feel right.

Romano: Perhaps we should take a break for a little while? Something might come to us.

Spain: Perhaps sitting in the menagerie or the crystal room for a while?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I just . . it needs to be more wild. All of these locations are so tame, so  _ domestic. _

Romano: Maybe the menagerie, then?

Austria: Too green.

Spain: Maybe we  _ should  _ go deeper into the castle, then?

Austria: Yes.

Spain: (Looks hesitant, but nods, leading them down to the  _ safe  _ areas of the caverns, looking around with the two.)

Austria: (Goes in one, looking around before quietly crooning and sitting down, looking out the natural window to the outside and feeling the window blowing in on him.)

Romano: (Looks around before looking to Antonio.)

Spain: (Nods, glad Roderich's found somewhere comfortable, even if it  _ was  _ farther away than he'd like.)  Comfortable?

Austria: (Purrs, his wings puffing out to show how content he is.)

Spain: (Purrs back.)  I'm glad.

Romano: (Smiles.)

Austria: Get me some soft fabric and mattresses, please?

Romano: (Nods, sending messages for things to be collected and put somewhere  _ away  _ from here.)  I'll get you anything you need, just let me know, alright?

Austria: (Nods, curling up on the stone, finding it comforting for some reason. At any rate, the babies like it.)

Romano: (Pecks Antonio's cheek before leaving, going off to fetch the other's materials.)

Spain: (To Lovino.)  Need any help?

Romano: (Shakes his head.)  No, no. I should be fine. (Leaves.)

Spain: (Nods, looking to Roderich.)  May I sit with you?

Austria: Go ahead, my mate.

Spain: (Smiles, purring as he sits down beside Roderich.)  Gracias.

Austria: The babies are happy to be down here.

Spain: Bueno.  (Gently kisses the bump.)  I'm glad they're happy.

Austria: Me too.  (He grumbles when they stretch, Roderich stretching a little as well.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, nuzzling the angel lovingly.)

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand and places it on his bump so that Antonio may feel their children.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly, both hands on the bump as he purrs, loving the feeling of the two energies.)

Austria: (Softly.)  They love you, so very much.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  As do I. I can't wait to meet them . . .

Austria: (He sharply inhales, the archangel glowing for a few brief moments.)

Spain: (Looks up at Roderich worriedly.)  . . Contraction of sorts?

Austria: Yes. I think so.

Spain: (Nods.)  Do they hurt?

Austria: It's more like . . a burst of energy running through me.

Spain: I see. So a little bit of a shock, in a way.

Austria: Exactly.

Spain: (Nods, understanding.)

Austria: (Sighs.)  . . It feels good to have the wind on my face, even if it is hot.

Spain: (Hums, nodding.)  We'll get you back in the menagerie with the children once they're born . . .

Austria: (Nods, pillowing his head on Antonio's thigh.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair with a hand, looking out the window.)

Austria: (Quietly purrs.)

Spain: (Purrs just as quietly, happy.)

Austria: (Grumbles.)  Lovino needs to come back, stones are digging into my side.

Romano: (Literally comes running in with the largest armful of blankets, pillows and a mattress, huffing a little.)

Spain: (Laughs.)  Speaking of. Need any help?

Romano: (Grumbles.)   _ No. _ The damn servants brought me the scratchiest excuse for a blanket ever.

Austria: Wool? Give it to me.

Romano: (Eyebrows raise, but he brings it over anyways.)  Here. Where would you like the rest of it?

Austria: (Scoots up, arranging them into a haphazard-pile and then stomping and punching them until he's happy.)  There. (Sits, then curling up on his side.)

Spain: (Sits next to him, kissing the angel happily.)  Better?

Austria: Much, thank you.

Spain:  _ Bueno. _  (Purrs, looking up at Lovino.)

Romano: (Sinks down next to them, sighing happily.)  I'm glad you're happier, amore.

Austria: (Groans as he lights up again.)  I'm going to need Arthur or Lukas- perhaps  _ both  _ -soon.

Spain: (Nods.)  I can go speak to Matthias and Francis now if you'd like?

Austria: (Huffs.)  That would be nice.  (Another small eruption of light.)  My, these babies want to come.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich, getting up.)  I'll be back soon, hopefully with Lukas and Arthur.

Austria: (Nods, mushing himself into the fabric.)

Romano: (Smiles sweetly, staying at Roderich's side as Antonio leaves.)

Spain: (Goes off, suspicious of those nearby the nest and damn near clearing the hallway as he heads up to Francis' room where he hopes to find the demon. (It is still pretty early, so maybe?) He hopes that by having Arthur with him, he'll be able to keep Matthias from arguing with him when he tries to get Lukas as well. He knocks on Francis' door, smiling kindly as he hears the demon inside.)  Francis?

France: (Quickly comes to the door, smiling as he sees Antonio.)  Bonjour, mon frère. How can I help you?

Spain: (Gently.)  Is Arthur here? Roderich's starting to have some sort of contractions and he's asking for Arthur.

England: (Comes up behind Francis at his name, opening the door a bit more to address the king.)  Is he in his nest, my lord?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, but it's a new nest-

England: (Nods.)  Say no more, I understand.  (Leans up, pecking Francis sweetly.)  You best stay here, love.

France: (Returns the kiss, holding Arthur close for that brief moment. He nods, smiling kindly.)  Of course, mon petit. Go help Roderich. (Nods to his brother, the two understanding the silent  _ keep him safe _ communicated.)  Tell Roderich I said good luck. I look forward to seeing the little ones later on.

Spain: (Nods, grinning.)  I will. (Gestures for Arthur to follow.)  I'll let you know how things are going later, Francis.

France: Bon!  (Smiles as they go, watching for a moment before ducking back into his room.)

England: (Follows along, kindly asking the demon.)  I assume we are also going to get Lukas from lord Matthias?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, that we are.  (Mutters.) Hopefully he's not an ass today. . .  (It isn't long before they're in front of the other king's door, knocking.)  Lord Matthias?

Denmark: (Gives a muffled call from inside before going to the door and quickly opening it, grinning at the two.)  Hej! How can I be of service this morning?

Spain: (Smiles kindly.)  Is Lukas here? Roderich's starting to have contractions and is asking for him.

Denmark: (Nods.)  I see. (Looks back inside.)  Lukas, come here. (To Antonio.)  I assume you'll be taking them to Roderich's nest?

Spain: (Is put a little on edge by such a direct statement, a little defensive.)  Yes, I will. I hope this will not be a problem?

Norway: (Comes forward, straightening his clothes.)

Denmark: No, no. I was just wondering.  (Gestures Lukas forward.) You'll go with lord Antonio to help his wife.  (Quieter.) Behave.

Norway: (Minutely narrows his eyes at Matthias before nodding, going along quietly.)

Spain: (Tail twitches,  _ very  _ on edge about Matthias' earlier comment. He politely smiles, nodding to the demon.)  Gracias. I'll let you know how things are going and when Lukas will be returned.

Denmark: (Nods curtly.)  Good. Wish your mate well for me. I'm sure the children will be strong and healthy.

Spain: (Nods appreciatively.)  Gracias. (Leads the two angels off to Roderich's nest, visibly more relaxed once they're away from Matthias.)

England: (As odd as the demon is- weirdly like angel catnip -his comments came close to putting  _ him  _ on edge as well. He looks to Lukas sympathetically, knowing it couldn't be easy for him.)

Norway: (His wings twitch, the albatross-like appendages long and narrow. Not looking back, the angel tugs on Antonio's sleeve.)  Pardon me, but Roderich is going to need food, and lots of it.

Spain: (Looks to Lukas, nodding.)  Anything in particular?

Norway: A little bit of everything. Fruits, vegetables, meats, grains- everything.

Spain: (Nods.)  Once we get you two with Roderich, Lovi and I will bring food. He's going to need a lot of energy for him and the twins.  (Smiles happily.  _ Twins! _ )

Norway: (A ghost of a smirk appears on his face at the king's excitement.)

England: (Gently smiles as well, finding the excitement endearing. ( _ What an odd family he's a part of . . .  _ ) Gently nudges Antonio's arm.)  I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father, your majesty.

Spain: (Grins, looking super happy.)  Gracias, Arthur, I appreciate that.

England: (Nods.)  You're welcome. (As they get close to the nest, he can already sense where Roderich is and how far along he is.)

Spain: (Leads them in, smiling at his wives.)  I brought them, mi amor. Are you craving anything in particular? Lovi and I are going to get you food.

Austria: I would like some plums.

Romano: Anything else?  (Smiles, messaging the kitchen to prep a lot of food.)

Austria: Food. Just go get me some food.

Spain: You got it.  (Grins, the two demons running off to the kitchen to collect as much as possible.)

Austria: Thank goodness they finally left.

Norway: (Snorts, going down to sit by Roderich and beginning the check up.)

Austria: Truly, I love them, but they're  _ hovering. _

England: (Chuckles, coming over and sitting down.)  They're excitedly hovering. We'll make sure they stay away when possible, dear.

Norway: (Silently chuckles.)  How long have you been contracting.

Austria: I believe since this morning. I, ah- my husbands and I have been doing a couple of things to induce pregnancy.

England: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Such as?

Austria: (Blushes.)  Nipple stimulation and intercourse.

Norway: . . That would do it. How recently?

Austria: Just the past three or four days.

England: (Nods understandingly.)  Wanted to get it over with?

Austria: Yes. They're done growing in me. Right now, they're just . . settled.

England: (Smiles.)  Relaxed and enjoying the ride, I'm sure.

Austria: (Snorts.)  Taking after their fathers.

England: (Chuckles.)  They do seem the type, if I may say so. More laid-back.

Austria: (Sighs.)  And then you have me, the high-strung mother.

England: (Pats Roderich's hand gently.)  Now, now, you're not  _ too  _ high-strung. . .

Austria: And somewhat emotional and ice-queen-ish.

Norway: Shh, I need a moment to listen.  (Lays his head on the bump, taking a few moments.)  They are moving around in there quite a bit.

Austria: I know, I can feel it.

England: Active children . . . They must be just as ready as you are, Roderich.  (Smirks at the archangel.)

Austria: (Jokes.)  It certainly took them long enough.

England: (Chuckles.)  At least it wasn't a year or more. They didn't take  _ that  _ long.

Austria: Thank goodness for that. I don't think I would be able to take it.

England: If it came down to it, I'm sure you'd be able to, I just don't think you'd be very happy.

Austria: Would you?

England: (Snorts.)  Be able to or be happy? Because I'm not so sure about  _ either. _

Austria: (Laughs, then groaning.)  That hurt.

Norway: (Gently rubs the bump.)

England: (Gently.)  Easy now, dear. . .

Austria: I just want some food . . . but no hovering husbands . . . life is difficult.

England: (Hears footsteps coming, smiling to Roderich.)  I'll deal with them, don't worry.

Spain: (Comes in, the two of them carrying a  _ very  _ large platter of food. They set it down as close to the nest as possible, smiling at the archangel.)  We brought food! And we can bring more if you need it.

Romano: Plums and everything else you could possibly want, amore.  (Smiles like the proud husband he is.) Need anything else?

England: (Waves them away.)  Most likely, more food. Please give us some space in the meantime?

Spain + Romano: (Blink, looking at Roderich for confirmation before even  _ moving  _ towards the door.)

Austria: (Somethings inside Roderich just kind of snaps, the archangel bunching himself up threateningly.)   **_Leave._ **

Spain + Romano: (Eyes widen, both quickly leaving, going to find more food for Roderich, should he need it.)

England: (Just smiles.)  Come eat, dear. They're going.

Austria: (Relieved, Roderich eats his plums, picking away at everything until it's demolished.)

England: (Once it's all gone, he gently asks.)  More food?

Austria: Yes, please.

England: (Nods, getting up and going around the corner, the two demons sitting together farther down the hall. He clears his throat to get their attention.)  Food?

Spain: Si!  (They show the large, covered platter they brought.)  Shall we-

England: No, please remain there.  (Crouches and pats the ground, thin, green, spiderweb-like tendrils zipping over to the platter and quickly dragging it to him. He drags it inside and brings it close, carrying the empty platter and putting it in the hallway, leaving it there before returning.)

Austria: Is that the new platter?

England: Yes it is.  (Takes off the cover, setting it aside.)  Go ahead and eat.

Austria: (Devours that one too, finally satisfied.)

England: (Kindly.)  Better?

Austria: Yes, thank you.  (Dabs at his mouth with a napkin.)

England: Of course.

Austria: (Sighing, Roderich hunkers down.)  Stay with me, please?

Norway: Of course.  (Having helped in births before, he lays down next to Roderich.)

England: We're here, dear.  (Isn't super experienced with helping in births, so he just follows Lukas' lead and lays down next to him.)

Austria: (Sighs, letting the energy from the two angels wash over him and stabilize his own energy.)

England: (Looks at the archangel before settling, hoping this all goes smoothly for them.)

Norway: (Gently nudges Roderich.)  Are you alright for a moment? I need to speak with Arthur for a moment. We'll only be a few feet away, I promise.

Austria: That's fine.

Norway: (Gets up and walks a few steps away with Arthur.)

England: (Rises as well, following Lukas.)  Yes?

Norway: What do you know about being a midwife?

England: (Shakes his head, remorseful.)  Not enough, I feel. The only mother I ever assisted was my own, and it was not by being a midwife. All I did was bring things to my mother. Nothing more.

Norway: What  _ do  _ you know about the delivery?

England: (Eyebrows furrow a bit.)  Well, I know that, when the time comes, we will shift to our lumen form to assist Roderich in carefully pulling the children out. Our energies will help stabilize the three of them as we ease them into corporeality. I'm afraid I don't know anything else.

Norway: That is the basics of it. However, we'll also need to make sure that the babies aren't absorbed into Roderich or dropped.

England: (Nods.)  Of course. Any tips in particular you'd like to share?

Norway: Keep out of the mother's way and make sure the babies see Roderich first when they open their eyes.

England: (Nods.)  Will do.

Austria: (Winces, the glow becoming more steady and apparent, not completely disappearing this time.)

England: (Glances at Roderich, murmuring to Lukas.)  He's getting close, yes?

Norway: He'll most likely deliver within the next three days.

England: (Nods.)  He's certainly getting there . . .

Norway: (Goes back over to Roderich, laying back down next to him, Arthur on the other side of the angel. Together, they all sleep, resting until the next day.)


	36. Season 5 Finale, Episode 128: Womb Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON FINALE (FINALLY!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it. We finally got to the end of Season 5. Season 6 is coming Wednesday next week, folks! Super excited to spend more time with the kiddos and have even more adventures with y'all. <3 <3 <3 Thanks for sticking with us.

**** *The next afternoon, Roderich wakes up with a gasp, his body shifting more into a light-form.

Austria:  _ Gaaahhhghhh. _  (The archangel hunches over, grasping his midsection.)

England: (Looks damn close to appalled at the amount of pain Roderich's in, gently comforting him with murmurs and his own energy, doing what little he can.)

Norway: (Brushes though Roderich's hair, he gently pushes the other more into his lumen shift.)

England: (Gently rubs Roderich's shoulder comfortingly, pushing the angel as well.)

Norway: (Soothingly.)  Breathe, Roderich.

Austria: (Nods, finally sinking into the much larger form with a gasp, the larger, bird-like form filling the cave easily.)

England: (Blinks at the large form, awed by its beauty. He looks to Lukas, silently asking if it was time for them to shift as well.)

Norway: (Nods, shifting as well into a form like an elk made out of light.)

England: (Shifts as well into a form like a lion of light, looking to Lukas for guidance through this.)

Norway: (Gently pushing Roderich up so he's standing, the angel uses his antlers to gently push aside feathers to reveal the two orbs of light within him, one red-violet and the other blue-violet. Nudging at Roderich's breast, Roderich pushes it outward so the red-violet one begins to creep out slowly.)

England: (Stays close and waits in position, prepared to catch the child when it's fully out.)

Norway:  _ ~The child must continue to touch the mother until the mother solidifies. The child is coming now. You need to hold her. _

England: _ ~I'll keep her close to him.  _  (When the child comes, he gently takes her by the 'scruff', as it were, and continues to keep her touching Roderich, patient.)

Austria: (Screams as the second one tries to come, getting caught in his energies and entangling within him.) _  ~NO! _

Norway: (Presses his antlers in a little deeper, trying to steady and still Roderich.)

England: (Stays still, keeping the first child against Roderich as he watches worriedly for the second.)

Norway:  _ ~This could take awhile. _

England: (Hums, definitely agreeing. His tail flicks, hoping that they both make it out safely and that everything works out.)

Norway: (Lukas gingerly sets about his work, taking well over a day to finally be able to get the second baby out safely, holding him to Roderich's breast as the archangel weakly transforms back, holding his arms up so the babies can be slipped into them.)

England: (Puts the first into Roderich's embrace, Lukas doing the same with the second. He sighs, glad that both children are out and safe after all that.)

Austria: (Cuddles his two babies, smiling as they solidify. Roderich starts to cry as he's overwhelmed by the relief they're all alive and well.)

Norway: (He and Arthur transform back, carefully comforting the angel.)  You're all alright. I promise. All healthy and fine.

England: (Comfortingly.)  You're all safe and well. And you are now a mother.  (Gently smiles.)

Austria: (Sniffles, rubbing his cheeks against his babys' cheeks. Pulling back a little, he gasps and coos over their wings.)

Norway: (Sees the wings as well.)  . . . Interesting.

England: (Hums at their appearance.)  I can definitely see the demon in them . . but I have to admit, it's quite adorable.

Norway: And looks they'll be fully functional later on.

Austria: (Purrs, laying down on his side and curling around his babies protectively.)

Norway: (Whispers to Arthur.)  After childbirth, mothers are typically in a feral state of mind and won't talk much.

England: (Nods, murmuring.)  I understand. (Looks to him.)  What should  _ we  _ do?

Norway: (Quietly.)  Stay nearby and don't interfere. Make sure that nothing goes wrong with the children.

England: (Nods.)  Alright.

Austria: (Covers the babies with a wing, the two snuffling him. These children are  _ his. _ )

 

*The angels stay in the cave for another day before Roderich shakes his head one morning as he wakes up, wrapping himself up in a robe.

England: (Drowsily blinks, curiously watching Roderich wrap himself up. He stays silent, just watching.)

Austria: (Grabs some blankets, wrapping it around his little ones.)  . . Antonio and Lovino are allowed to come in, now.

England: (Nods, getting up and going out of the cave and down the passage until he sees the two sleeping demons, both cuddled in a haphazard pile of blankets and pillows on the ground. Gently smiles, carefully approaching the two.)  Your majesties?

Romano: (Blinks, looking up at the angel. He gently rouses Antonio, both of them looking at Arthur.)  Si?

England: (Gently.)  You may join Roderich if you wish. Be careful with him at first. He may still be . . a  _ little  _ feral-minded. Protective, as I'm sure you understand.

Spain: (Nods, nudging Lovino up.)  Si. Gracias, Arthur. (The two of them slip past the angel, peering in the cave before coming inside.)  Mi amor?

Norway: (Sits back, relaxed as he watches the encounter.)

Austria: (Sits back, cradling the babies to his chest. Softly.)  Hello, mates.

Romano: (Blinks, his eyes wider as the sight of the two bundles against Roderich's breast.)  Ciao, tesoro. May we sit with you?

Austria: (Nods, petting the heads of their twins.)

Spain: (Comes in, sitting down beside Roderich, peering with large, child-like eyes as he sees their children for the first time.)

Romano: (Sits as well, looking over them before softly murmuring.)  They're beautiful, Roderich . . .

England: (Relaxed, he watches the three calmly from the doorway.)

Austria: (Purrs.)  A boy and a girl.

Spain: (Purrs happily, smiling fondly at them. Whispers.)  They're perfect . . .

Austria: Shall we move back up to our room and get them cleaned up properly?

Romano: (Nods.)  Si, I think that's a good idea.  (Smiles at Antonio, the demon's eyes shining as he just stares at the children happily.)  . . Tonio?

Spain: . . . .  (Nods slowly.) Si . . .

Austria: (Glances over at Arthur and Lukas.)  Thank you, both of you, for helping us.

*Both angels nod, departing for their respective kings, accompanied by an escort.

Spain: (Kisses Roderich's cheek, murmuring softly.)  Shall we?

Austria: (Nods, standing with his babies held tight to his chest.)

Romano: (Both of them stay at Roderich's sides, the three of them walking up to their room. Gently.)  Did everything go smoothly?

Austria: The first one, the girl, did . . . our little boy . . .  (Bites his lip, trying not to cry.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich comfortingly.)  He's safe, si? Both of them are safe and healthy?

Austria: They are now, but it- it took a day before he was safely delivered.

Spain: (Coos, gently draping a wing around Roderich. He murmurs to the child Roderich seems most protective of, taking cues.)   _ Mi hijo . . .  _ We'll keep you safe, pequeño. I promise we will.

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face.)  I'm sure it was hard, amore. I just wish we could've helped in some way.

Austria: (Nods, huddling into his husbands as they enter their room. Going over to their bed, Roderich curls up with his husbands and babies.)  . . . I've already named them.

Spain: (Smiles, cuddling close to see Roderich and both the children.)  What are their names, querido?

Romano: (Isn't overly surprised, smiling at Roderich's side as he waits to be introduced to them.)

Austria: (Carefully hands Antonio the girl.)  Our first born, Sicilia Aria Antonia Lovinia Rodelinde Edelstein-Vargas-Carriedo.

Spain: (His face goes blank, his eyes trained on this . . this small, perfect being cradled in his arms. Softly.)  . . It's perfect. She's perfect.

Romano: (Blinks, murmuring.)  . . Sicilia Aria . . . (Smiles, looking proud and happy and a little overwhelmed already.)  A-and our second born?

Austria: (Gingerly hands the boy over to Lovino.)  This is Sebastian Giovanni Anthony Lorenzo Robin Edelstein-Vargas-Carriedo.

Romano: (Cradles the boy close to him, smiling gently down at him. After a moment, he softly kisses his head, whispering.)  Welcome to the family, Sebastian.

Spain: (Smiles, looking up at his two mates, blinking at the expression on Lovino's face, a little worried.)  Lovi?

Romano: (Looks a little like he's going to cry, a little smile on his face.)   _ They're both so perfect and small. _

Seborga: (Opens his eyes, blinking up at papa with gold and green eyes.)  Mmmm m m . . .

Romano: (Blinks at Sebastian, meeting the other's beautiful gold and brown eyes, silent as he softly strokes the infant's head, his gaze fond and loving.)

Spain: (Smiles at the look shared between them, purring happily.)

Sicily: (Snuffles.)  Fruuuuuuuuu~? (Peeks up with Mediterranean-blue eyes, her brows scrunching at the colors.)

Spain: (Eyes immediately go to  _ her  _ as he quietly gasps. He smiles, purring even more.)  Hola, mi hija . . . You're so beautiful . . . .

Sicily: (Stretches, her wings and tail peeking out.)

Spain + Romano: (Both of them catch sight of the odd, beautiful wings and tail, both  _ enamored  _ by their child.)

Spain: So . . strange . . . Strange and beautiful. . .

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/47013684421/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/47013684301/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/47013684281/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano: She's gorgeous, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Purrs.)  Her wings are beautiful. Red and purple and black and white and fluffier than a baby chick’s.

Spain: Si.  _ And  _ that tail of hers is so fluffy and cute!

Romano: (Murmurs.)  I've never seen a feathered tail like hers. . .

Austria: Sicilia's feathers are very soft and fluffy.

Romano: Si . . . They're amazing.

Sicily: (Coos happily at the attention.)

Spain: Si,  _ you, _ mi pequeno . . .  (Smiles brightly at her.)

Sicily: (Beams.)

Spain: (Kisses her face happily, purring sweetly.)

Austria: (Smiles at his cute little girl, the expression freezing a little when he sees Sebastian unfurl from the corner of his eye.)

Romano: (Blinks at the little one, pulling away a bit of his blanket to look over his wings.)  . . Oh. Aren't you interesting, _ mio figlio? _  [my son?]

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/47013728241/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/46289704874/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Quirks his head at the . .  _ very  _ strange wings . . not disliking them a bit. In fact, they're quite cute, honestly. But . . worrisome, considering his safety.)  They're very striking . . . Quite cute for our  _ pequeno nino~. _  [little boy]

Austria: (Has a worried expression on his face.)

Romano: (Gently smiles at him.)  I think you're beautiful, mio figlio. Even if you are quite different . . .

Spain: (Is worried as well, more for what  _ others  _ will think of their son, but he nods and smiles as well.)  Si.  _ Very  _ beautiful.

Austria: Yes . . . but so different . . . .

Spain: (Gently.)  We knew they may be  _ very  _ different when we started all of this. We will protect him and teach him until he can protect himself. Do what we can early in his life.

Austria: (Nods, leaning over to peck Sebastian on the forehead.)

Romano: (Kisses Roderich while he's close, nuzzling the angel comfortingly.)

Sicily: (Begins crying.)

Spain: (Gently rocks Sicilia, much like what he did with Lovino and Feliciano when they were babies, and purrs sweetly.)  We hear you, pequeno . . . We hear you . . .

Austria: I believe it's feeding time.

Spain: (Looks to Roderich and nods, carefully passing the infant to the archangel.)  Here you go . . .

Austria: (Carefully undoes his top, helping Sicilia find the nip before kneading his breast with a hand to show Sicilia how to eat again.)  They're still obviously learning how to latch on and eat.

Romano: (Watches with a soft smile.)  They're young and learning.

Seborga: (Squirms, also crying as his tummy rumbles.)

Austria:  (Gently hushes Sebastian, Lovino helping Roderich hold the babe to his other breast so that both may nurse.)

Spain + Romano: (Both lean close, smiling and purring at the sight of their beautiful children.)

Austria: (Holding them, Roderich hums a lullaby for them to fall asleep to, the babies finishing their meal before drifting off into sleep, both glowing.)

Spain: (Speaks soft and quiet.)  They're so beautiful and perfect, Rodrigo . . .

Romano: (Kisses Roderich's face lovingly.)  Si, they really are.

Austria: (Amused.)  They're also naked and need some clothes.

Spain: (Quietly chuckles.)  Si, si. We can get them all dressed and comfy . . .

Romano: (Smiles happily.)  And we can finally put them in a couple of those cute outfits now~.

Austria: Do you both want to go and do that now?

Spain: (Eyes widen.)  Take the kids and get them dressed? Por favor?

Austria: Go ahead, they're done drinking and I'm tired. Just try not to wake them up.

Spain: (Pecks Roderich before gently taking Sebastian so they  _ both  _ can hold each of the children today. Murmurs.)  You rest, we've got this. . . (Smiles at Lovino, the two of them carefully getting up and going to grab an outfit for the little boy, cradling him close.)

Seborga: (Snuffles in his sleep.)

Romano: (Takes Sicilia happily and follows Antonio, carefully getting her an outfit before laying her on the bed and slipping her into it. He beams, looking over at Antonio, who's done the same for Sebastian and already scooped him back up. He carefully picks her up as well, the two demons carrying their new children back beside Roderich, laying down with the archangel. Gently.)  Are you alright, besides being tired, Roderich?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/40049207623/in/dateposted-public/)

Spain: (Settles in with Sebastian, listening as he kisses the boy's forehead.)

Austria: I'm merely a little tired and sore. I'll be fine soon.  (Pets through his children's hair, the thin auburn strands soft.)

Romano: Are you hungry at all? We can get breakfast sent up.

Austria: (Purrs gently.)  Yes please. (Smiles at the adorable clothes, speaking to his babies.)  That's right, you two are 'womb mates'.

Spain + Romano: (Grin at each other at their choice.)

Romano: (Orders them all up some breakfast, softly purring with the little girl in his arms.)  They really surprised us . . . A little girl and a little boy . . .

Austria: (Drinks some orange juice.)

Spain: Si . . . That they did.  (Eats some food, careful of the cute little boy sleeping in his arms.)

Austria: (Yawns, curling up on his chair.)

Romano: (Gently.)  Do you want one of us to get you set up with breakfast in bed? You look so tired . . .

Austria: I think I may just go to bed . . .

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Eat a little more before you go? Por favor? Then we'll  _ all  _ cuddle up, alright?

Austria: (Nods, doing as asked before getting up and stumbling into bed.)

Spain + Romano: (Eat their own food a little quicker, going back to bed and snuggling in with Roderich and their babies.)

Spain: (Nuzzles Roderich, kissing his face.)  Sleep. We'll watch over you.

Austria: (Yawns, nodding as he curls up in a ball, passing out.)

Romano: (Snuggles in, softly purring as he rests with their family, content to just look down at his beautiful daughter and get to know every one of her soft, sweet features.)

Spain: (Pets through Sebastian's hair sweetly, absolutely in  _ love  _ with these two children. And the fact that he has a son too makes him the happiest demon in the universe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment~! We love hearing from you!!


End file.
